


Pink & Blue

by Hermione_Stranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cat Ears, Christmas, Complete, Cute, Erotica, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fluff, Good Pansy Parkinson, Good Slytherins, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hermione Granger-centric, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Lesbian Sex, Melodrama, Mild Smut, Powerful Luna Lovegood, Romance, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 301,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger
Summary: While patrolling the castle one evening Hermione runs into a certain someone or rather falls over a certain someone. A rather odd someone in fact, who is in need of a little help.





	1. Pink & Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic, I've never really thought of myself as a writer so not sure why I'm doing this. I guess this little daydream of Hermione and Luna wouldn't leave my head and this is the only way to get it out.  
> Also please note this will be mostly fluffy teen nonsense no tragic romance or sweaty smut here(not yet anyway haha I will use the explicit rating just in case). 
> 
> I think this may just be a one-shot but if people like it I may continue. I've only been speaking English for 3 years and writing it for 2 so please excuse poor grammar and mistakes I hope to catch most of them though. I feel I may badly format this or lay it out poorly so again sorry for that I'm just very new to this.
> 
> Anyway please be kind to my fluffy nonsense story, please?? haha

It was a chilly October evening when the sixth year Gryffindor prefect turned the corner of the corridor at a brisk pace, her bushy hair bouncing behind her. The witches path was lit only by the pale moonlight spilling in through the windows of the castle. Hermione was thankful for the cloudless sky as it allowed her to patrol the halls this evening without using her wand to light her way. After many hours of walking with her arm raised her muscles would get awfully tired and begin to ache so she was glad to avoid that for once. Hermione was about to head back to the common room after a particularly long nights patrol of the castle. She had run into many problems and headaches that needed dealing with that evening. It wasn't anything too terrible, mainly just having to clear out randy courting couples from a few classrooms or out from broom closets but some of their protests and snide comments had gotten to her a little.

"Just because you've no one to snog, you've just got to ruin it for everyone else Granger!" One tall scowling Ravenclaw boy had said as Hermione shooed him and his giggling girlfriend from a disused classroom. Hermione had rolled her eyes and merely told them to get to bed or get to detention the next day. Hermione had no urge to go around snogging anyone in an old dusty classroom in the middle of the night but she did start to get worn down by all the teasing and comments she was receiving.

"Oh sod off the lot of you!" Hermione snapped aloud to herself as she walked along holding her head up proudly. She had better more important things to be doing than snogging. Her studies and prefect duties for one. Snogging wasn't everything, Hermione thought, nodding at her wise conclusion on the subject and feeling pleased with what a disciplined witch she was.

Soon after Hermione pushed all the loving couples she'd interrupted from her mind and decided to hurry up and get to bed. She stifled a yawn as she walked not far from the library now. Being a prefect was rewarding, Hermione loved it but also it wasn't half tiring and the witch was ready to just collapse on her bed and drift off for once. Not even planning on any evening reading or writing a new passage in her diary. The Homework she had left undone was a few weeks ahead of everyone else so she felt she could also give it a miss for one day as well. She couldn't wait to get of her feet. Maybe Crookshanks would grace her with his presence again at last and they could curl up together.

"Oh...im bloody turning into a crazy cat lady aren't I?" Hermione said to herself stopping in the corridor her face freezing in horror at the thought briefly before she shook herself and carried on walking. 'No what rubbish!...you're just tired and annoyed don't get carried away' Hermione told herself.

"Draco please listen to me!" A high desperate voice cried from inside a nearby classroom. Hermione recognized Pansy Parkinson's voice and groaned out loud she really couldn't be bothered with these two tonight. So she pretended she hadn't heard and continued on down the corridor quickening her pace hoping to totally avoid them. She heard Draco Malfoy make some kind of reply but his voice was too low to make it out properly. It had an air of annoyance about it that Hermione did pick up, however. For a fleeting moment, the Gryffindor felt a slight urge to eavesdrop on the pair as they were likely up to no good. However, Hermione's sense of duty as a prefect for once was overruled by her need to get some rest and she left the arguing pair too it.

Smiling to herself smugly at her wise decision in avoiding the Slytherins as she walked along, head full of thoughts of her soft warm bed Hermione suddenly tripped over something and crashed into a nearby suit of armor which collapsed both Hermione and it tumbling to the ground with a loud clatter and clashing.

"Arghhhh" Hermione cried as bits of armor hit her head and shoulders. The deafening din of metal on stone still filling the corridor.

Hermione feared she might wake the entire castle, the cacophony seemed like it would go on forever. She hoped Pansy and Malfoy hadn't heard, 'they'd get a right laugh out of this' she thought, groaning as she imagined the pair stumbling upon her on the floor like this. Hermione tried to get up but found herself dazed, her head spinning and a loud ringing in her ears. She quickly fell back down on her bottom, which now hurt a great deal. 'Oh please don't let peeves find me that'll be even worse than Malfoy and Pansy!' Hermione thought, groaning deeply. 

"What are you doing girl?" a male voice said in a highly annoyed and harsh tone echoing around the corridor.

Trying once again this time succeeding to pull herself to her feet Hermione rose and steadied herself against the wall, Then looking to see who was there she quickly tried to regain her composure and to figure out what had happened.

"Hello sorry... I was... something was on the floor and I..." Hermione rambled in a rather high shaken voice still a little shocked by her sudden accident. She began dusting herself down haphazardly. She next looked all around again for the source of the voice but found she was seemingly all alone. 

"On the wall behind you, silly girl... you truly are loony. I told you if you didn't have the password you aren't getting in, no point throwing a tantrum and damaging suits of armor!" 

Hermione turned and saw she was being addressed by a portrait of a very angry looking man sitting on a hill beneath a large oak tree with a stack of books next to him. He was rather overweight and had a very round and pudgy red face.

"I think you might've gotten your wires crossed...." Hermione began rather indignantly stepping forward and crossing her arms, going on the defensive immediately. She was tired, upset with the teasing she'd received earlier and now had a very sore backside to boot! Hermione Granger had had just about enough of everything this evening, this portrait was crossing the wrong witch but seemed not to realise and opted to continue berating her. 

"You're one to talk! You mad thing you! Running around smashing the place up at all hours of the night. I'll tell Dumbledore, I will! You see if I don't!" The little fat man said pointing a finger straight at Hermione.

"Right! Now Listen here I don't know who you think I am but..." Hermione started in a strict tone utterly furious. Her temper rising every second this, wholly unfair injustice she was being done continued. Hermione found this to be a very rude, unfriendly portrait and she was not going to be threatened or spoken to in such a manner. 

However before she could get anything else out and give the portrait a proper old school Hermione Granger telling off, she felt a small delicate tap on her shoulder. Hermione turned to find the smiling face and large warm bright silvery eyes of Luna Lovegood. Her anger faded in an instant.

"Luna what are you doing here?" Hermione asked in surprise blinking rapidly, rather concerned that the younger girl was out of bed this late.

"Oh its a funny story really," Luna said cheerily reaching toward Hemione's bushy hair and gently removing some cobwebs that had evidently gathered in her brown locks after the Gryffindor had crashed to the floor.

"Um...ah..thank you, Luna," Hermione said shyly giving a small smile, a tiny bit taken aback by the kind display as the young Ravenclaw began to hum a pleasant tune as she worked at her messy hair. Hermione glanced at the angry portrait who had a puzzled look on his face, thankful that he was at least for the time, being quiet. Hermione turned back to Luna who had now finished her task of de-cob-webbing her.

"So this funny story of yours might I hear it?" Hermione asked continuing to smile as she took out her wand and cast Reparo on the suit of armor. As she did this Hermione felt very light and slightly gleeful out of nowhere. The sudden pleasant mood was very welcome, however. Luna tended to have that effect on people, well you either were delighted by her or got driven up the wall. Hermione had once been the latter but she'd grown fairly fond of the gentle Ravenclaw over the last year or so she'd just had to learn to filter out some Luna more bizarre remarks.

"Well some fourth year Ravenclaws got a hold of my book bag and hid it behind this portrait. I really need it for my homework you see so i decided to wait here for someone who might know the password. I fear some Bopkins may have caused me to doze off on the floor and then you took that awful fall. I hope you're alright Hermione I'd hate to have hurt you, Gryffindor needs their lioness after all" Luna said calmly swaying slightly from side to side as she watched Hermione fix the suit of armor.

Hermione blushed at the lioness comment, Luna sure did have a way of putting colour on peoples cheeks at the most inopportune moments. Something else had caught Hermione's ear too however, the hiding of someone's book bag or anything else for that matter was awful and sounded a lot like bullying. Hermione's hand began to tremble with outrage as she thought of some nasty little gang of fourth years terrorizing the small harmless swaying dirty blonde girl next to her. Harry had made mention of such things happening to Luna before and Hermione had felt like talking to some professors about it but Harry had warned her off saying Luna didn't want anyone getting her housemates into trouble. Hermione had been very opposed to keeping her nose out of this but Harry had made her promise not to say anything so she had reluctantly agreed though she was very much regretting that choice just now. 

"Oh Luna, I'm sorry. if only id been here a little earlier, I could've stopped those little pests," Hermione said stepping toward her putting a hand on the witches shoulder in a comforting manner and stowing her wand back in her robes.

"Shall I go get a professor perhaps they can get your things back? Someone amongst the staff must know the password" Hermione said encouragingly with a smile giving Luna's shoulder a small reassuring squeeze.

"No I'd hate to be such a bother and I wouldn't want anyone to get into trouble...I'm sure it was all in good fun really..." Luna said softly looking away from Hermione whilst stating the last few words as she began absentmindedly toying with a bottle cork from the necklace she wore around her neck.

"It doesn't sound like you were having much fun, Luna..." Hermione replied quietly trying to meet Luna's eyes again trying to keep a comforting look on her face.

"I think I'd just like to go to bed now and maybe deal with this in the morning...its a long walk to Ravenclaw tower like this, however." Luna said looking down at her feet which Hermione noticed for the first time were completely bare.

"They took your socks and shoes as well!!" Hermione said absolutely scandalized by this information. She suddenly took her wand back out from her robes and was about to march right to Ravenclaw tower when Luna grabbed her arm.

"Please don't work yourself up like this, it's really only a game the rest of the house plays with me...do you want your first ever detention to be over some socks and shoes?" Luna said surprisingly cheerily. Hermione looked at Luna and gave a small choked laugh at the idea before speaking again.

"Well actually, I had detention a long time ago during my first year... probably why you haven't heard about it" Hermione recalled thinking of that terrible frightening trip into the forbidden forest with Hagrid.

"You really had detention? that must be quite the story, why don't you tell me about it instead of jinxing my entire house" Luna said casually and a slight hint of genuine surprise that Hermione Granger had actually merited detention before at some point in her life.

"I...Well...oh Luna your poor feet must be frozen we can't stand around here chatting all night." Hermione said suddenly frowning deeply as she looked at Lunas pale bare feet.

"Oh I'm fine really...but maybe I could do with a few moments with them in front of the fire before bed," Luna said looking at her toes and wiggling them. 

"Okay then...hop on," Hermione said sighing slightly and turning her back to Luna. She hadn't given anyone a piggyback ride since her next door neighbor when she was seven before her magic had started to show and the neighbors started keeping their children away from her, that 'odd girl' they had begun calling her. The memory stang a little but before Hermione could give it much thought Luna had jumped up on her back with surprisingly little consideration given to the idea. 

*****

"You're really rather wonderful Hermione Granger," Luna said as she clung to Hermione's back just as they arrived on the seventh floor of the castle. Hermione was glad her face was hidden from Luna's view and that she wouldn't see that her cheeks once again begin to glow.

"I must say though I think you're a little lost the entrance to Ravenclaw tower is on the 5th floor" Luna added with small giggle.

"Well i thought I might invite you to spend the evening in Gryffindor tower as my guest and you can get those toes of your's lovely and warm by our fire" Hermione said rather breathlessly as she finally arrived in front of the portrait of the fat lady that lead to the Gryffindor common room. Luna stepped down from Hermione's back beaming. Hermione was very relieved the trip was over she, not a very athletic person and the task of piggybacking Luna all the way to Gryffindor tower had really taken it out of her.

"That's a nice idea are you sure I'm allowed in?" Luna questioned looking towards the fat lady who had a rather perplexed look on her face at the display before her.

"Well I'm a Gryffindor prefect and I'm giving you permission and if anyone has a problem with that then they can talk to me," Hemione said eyeing the fat lady out of the corner of her eye, hoping she wouldn't have any trouble from the portrait.

"Oh I don't think anyone would disagree with you Hermione...you can be rather scary sometimes," Luna said matter of factly. Hermione struggled to hide her delight at the comment trying but failing to keep her lips from turning into a sly devilish smile.

"Me? scary? surely not?" Hermione said eyes brimming with glee.

Luna meerly nodded and made a "mmm hmm" sound.

"Ginger ale," Hermione said suddenly loud and clear turning to the fat lady quickly reworking her features to a more cool demeanor.

"Yes okay, in you go Miss Granger and...friend," The fat lady said eyeing Luna suspiciously before swinging open.

Hermione and Luna found the common room empty unsurprising for this time of night. Hermione was rather relieved she hadn't been sure how the rest of the house would react to inviting a Ravenclaw unannounced into their private space, even if it was someone as pleasant and harmless as Luna. She walked Luna over to the fire where they both sat down on the floor luna with her legs outstretched and feet in front of the fire once again wiggling her toes and smiling widely. Hermione looked to her right and frowned finding a half-finished essay on the ground. Hermione sighed as she looked over Harry's work and unable to help herself picked up his everlasting quill to make corrections, which was starting to run dry and appeared less everlasting than was advertised. Luna giggled and Hermione looked around to find the witch watching her work.

"I do believe that essay belongs to someone else," Luna said eyeing Harry's name at the top Hermione blushed and set the parchment and quill back down.

"I know...how will he ever learn if I do it all...but some of that waffle he wrote, it was unbearable! I had to do something," Hermione said grinning nervously and Luna chuckled looking at Hermione thoughtfully and then turning back to the fire. The pair fell silent for a time watching the flames. Hermione found herself sneaking glances at the Ravenclaw now and again quickly looking away when Luna would catch her eye. Luna would grin and look at Hermione expectantly waiting for her to speak but Hermione would just give a dumb smile and then look back to the fire. Luna didn't seem to mind this and just began to hum that little tune of hers as she made her toes dance before the fire. 

Why did she feel so shy and awkward all of a sudden? Hermione thought, wanting to shake herself. 'It's only Luna, talk to her Hermione don't be so rude she's your guest'! A voice said in the Gryffindors head but Hermione found her mouth going dry when she tried to talk and she just couldn't settle on a topic to discuss that she wasn't worried Luna would find too boring.

Hermione chanced another glance and found Luna was now wrapping a loose thread from her jumper around her little finger which was slowly turning very red. Hermione without thinking brought her wand out and severed the thread unable to stand looking at the damage Luna was doing to her poor little finger. Luna stopped humming and gasped as Hermione began unwrapping the thread from her finger.

"Its...bad for circulation...I...sorry Luna..."Hermione rambled as she noted Luna's slight look of disapproval as the thread was tossed in the fire.

"Yes...of course, you're right Hermione...Its a bad habit of mine... I often wrap a thread around my finger its a nervous reaction when I'm near yo...um...never mind," Luna said quickly stopping before she finished her sentence and looking back to the fire as Hermione bit her lip.

"You get nervous...around me? You don't have to be Luna...I know I was rather rude and not the easiest to get along with when we first met...but I'm not that scary...Promise," Hermione said quickly and in a bold move took her little finger and linked it with Luna's recently freed one in order to pinky swear to the witch. Luna gazed down at her hand and Hermione's and looked back up at the Gryffindor beaming like a witch who'd just been told she'd won a million Galleons. Hermione felt herself fill with warmth at the glee in Luna's eyes. The witches held each other gaze for a long moment then Hermione let out a little gasp as Luna shuffled closer to her and leaned her shoulder into her, keeping their little fingers joined.

"No...more threads," Luna muttered happily more to herself than Hermione. Hermione smiled but her face soon fell, as she looked at Luna's uniform and noted there were, in fact, a rather large number of loose threads still left on the girl's skirt and jumper. Luna's appearance was rather ratty and unkempt she didn't seem to care all that much but Hermione couldn't help worrying about her. She didn't think Luna's father was without the gold for a decent uniform and the quibbler seemed to have found a strong cult following and sales had risen ever since Harry had given his exclusive interview. So money couldn't be an issue.

Luna's hair too, while not as wild as Hermione's own, was also fairly untamed and awash with split ends. Hermione looked Luna over for a long while and the longer she looked the less she got hung up on the girls seeming indifference to how she looked. Hermione found she rather admired Luna's refusal to do as everyone else did, to wear her hair as all the other girls did or alter their uniform as they did. The horseradish ear-rings, the bottle cork necklace and the way she tucked her wand behind her ear suddenly all these things made Hermione's heart swell. Luna's commitment to being herself no matter how many others laughed or tried to put her down reminded Hermione a little of herself and the Gryffindor chuckled then causing Luna to look around at her again. 

"What? are you laughing at me Hermione Granger," Luna asked in a tone of mock outrage giving Hermione a small playful push

"Never! It's just...you're rather wonderful Luna Lovegood," Hermione said repeating what the Ravenclaw had said about her earlier. Luna's smile made Hermione tremble with joy, the Ravenclaw bit her lip and looked back to the fire, seeming to be thinking something over Hermione watched her carefully enjoying how the flames danced in the girls silvery eyes.

"Is the sofa comfortable?" Luna asked suddenly. Hermione was pulled out of her trance-like state, that she had slipped into while watching the Ravenclaw. Why was she so captivating? No matter what she was doing, Hermione wondered trying not to chuckle again as she answered.

"I think so...though I was thinking Luna... maybe you could share my bed... I mean I was worried if someone just walked down in the night to find you alone in here what might they say" Hermione said with a small laugh.

"What might they say if they spy me climbing out of your bed in the morning," Luna said turning to Hermione a glint in her eye that made Hermione feel altogether weak and nervous and a bizarre rush of excitement all at once. Scrambling for a reply she was saved as Luna began to laugh.

"I'm just playing Hermione... I've never shared a bed now that you mention it...maybe it could be fun?" Luna said pulling her feet from the fire and sitting crossed legged. Hermione had never shared a bed either and now that the thought had arisen it seemed a rather great idea. Though as Luna had mentioned, what would her dorm mates say if they found out? Parvati, in particular, would spread the story far and wide with no doubt heaps of embellishments and never once mentioning that the event had been little more than two friends spending an evening together. A mere sleep over...a girls night in, yes that was all Hermione thought to herself.

Thinking it over a little while till her keen logic driven mind had rationalized everything Hermione finally stood up and reached a hand down towards Luna.

"Alright then bed time Miss Lovegood." 

"Ah...a proper Gryffindor" Luna replied taking her hand giggling. 

******

They had tiptoed up the stairs to the girl's dorm Hermione and Luna both holding back laughter it was a rather odd and funny situation after all. Hermione Granger sneaking Luna Lovegood into Gryffindor tower for an evening was not something anyone at Hogwarts would have placed on a list of likely occurrences. Hermione felt uncharacteristic-ly giddy as she took hold of Luna's arm and lead her gently across the creaky floor of the girl's dorm to Hermione's four poster bed both still on tiptoes.

The room was dimly lit by a slight glow coming from Shannon Botts bed. She appeared to have decided to do some late night reading by wand light. It wasn't much but just enough for Hermione to see herself and Luna safely across the room to her bed. When they came to a halt Hermione began to disrobe fully intent on sleeping in naught but the bare essentials when suddenly she remembered she was stripping off in front of Luna Lovegood. She turned to see Luna was already way ahead of her.

"Would it be too strange if I wore nothing at all Hermione?" Luna whispered stopping herself just before she was about to unclasp her bra.

Hermione was thankful for the dark as Luna could not for the second time that evening see how red her face was as she quickly turned away from the almost naked Ravenclaw.

"Oh whatever makes you comfortable" Hermione whispered back quickly sliding into bed before Luna could spend much time seeing her in her undergarments. It was strange she undressed in front of her dorm mates before bed most evenings without issue but with Luna here she felt somewhat shy. Sure one of the girls either Lavender or Parvati might make a sly joking comment now and again about how 'shapely' Hermione was becoming or note that 'she shouldn't hide herself under those school robes and wear some muggle clothes more often but Hermione had found herself unconcerned with any of their views. Those things they often said seemed all in good fun and though she would never admit it to them she was secretly delighted when the other girls complimented her in such a way.

A sudden thought struck Hermione, was she worried Luna might not like how she looked? Why should that matter to her all of a sudden? Hermione was driven out of her thoughts as she gave a small gasp just as a very naked and very cold Luna slid into bed behind her and snuggled closely against her bare back a set of small breasts pressing gently into her. A level of closeness Hermione had not been anticipating but she felt unable to move away from Luna to the other side of the bed. She felt rather comfortable like this even if Luna was freezing.

Hermione pushed these thoughts from her mind as Luna whispered to her once more.

"You're lovely and toasty, I might have to keep you as a permanent bed warmer" Luna gave a small giggle as she let her arm slide around Hermione holding her close both girls shifting around a little now and again each enjoying the others touch.

"Shall we sneak into Ravenclaw tower next time then?" Hermione asked jokingly after a while when she had become accustomed to having Luna pressed against her and felt less nervous.

"You'd be very welcome a fair number of our house think you should've been sorted into Ravenclaw...they often remark how sad it is they got landed with looney Lovegood and not Hermione Granger.

Hermione startled Luna as she rolled over in bed immediately to face her pulling the girl close and burying her face in Luna's shoulder so she wouldn't notice how tearful she'd instantly become. Holding Luna tight she said quietly trying to keep her voice as steady as possible.

"You're better than any number of Hermione Grangers Luna and don't you forget it. Those housemates of yours don't know how lucky they are honestly, a single day of having me around and they'd be driven up the wall worse than they ever could be with you." Hermione said managing to hold back tears.

"You're very kind Hermione Granger...and you smell of toffee...also your pink knickers are lovely" Luna remarked pushing her face gently into Hermione's bushy mane. Hermione gave a snort unable to bring herself to question any part of the strange yet comforting statement. 

She guessed the room hadn't been as dark as she hoped if Luna could determine the colour of her underwear, a tiny part of Hermione was glad Luna had seen them though as she had briefly spied Luna's blue pair which had also been very nice. 

"Blue suits you by the way" Hermione blurted out suddenly and immediately mentally slapped herself for saying something so stupid.

"Oh thank you...maybe we should swap," Luna said thoughtfully nuzzling Hermione's neck.

"Um...maybe," Hermione said diplomatically holding back fits of laughter.  
soon they both drifted off to sleep warm and cozy in each other's arms. Hermione Grangers last thought before sleep took her was that She would get Lunas book bag back if it was the last thing she ever did...and that blue was her new favorite colour.

*****


	2. Cats do love to chase birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has a strange dream and finds Luna Likes to embarrass her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadnt thought i'd be here writing more of this nonsense but it seems a few people liked it. im astonished even one person let alone 10 or so who left comments and kudos made it through this fluffy tripe. so here it is my best shot at the tricky second chapter as it were. 
> 
> i hope it turned out well if not im sorry but please do be kind and if you like it do leave kudos and maybe a comment. it rather cheered me up to see people some how enjoy my musings. 
> 
> Please note the music Luna dances to is "carl orff - gassenhauer" from the movie badlands this song always made me think of Luna maybe give it a listen before reading. without further ado on you go then and read my madness.

Hermione felt she had to be dreaming as the scene before her was just too otherworldly to be possible. For one thing, she had a set of cat ears and a tail to match but the rest of her was perfectly human still but she also couldn't help from purring now and again. Secondly, She was stood at the entrance to the great hall from which the sound of a rather charming and somewhat whimsical piece of classical music was drifting. 

Hermione knew the tune she'd heard it in an old muggle film she'd seen on TV a few years ago. It had been a rather bleak tragic film about a twisted romance in which the stars blazed a bloody trail of mayhem across the desert as they tried to outrun the police. The playful and innocent-seeming bit of music that accompanied their journey was playing now as Luna Lovegood danced a top the middle table of the great hall. 

Her wand tucked behind her left ear, a set of horseradish earrings clearly visible as the young Ravenclaw twirled gracefully. Hermione also made out a butterbeer cork necklace that bounced around as the blonde girl continued her carefree dance. Dressed in her school shirt and skirt her robes seemingly abandoned as were her socks and shoes. Luna made for a rather delightful sight Hermione thought as she gave a soft sigh looking on from her position at the entrance of the room. 

The ceiling of the hall which was charmed to reflect the sky outside showed almost nothing but clear blue with a few wisps of white here and there. Golden rays of sunshine fell on Luna and she continued to step here there and everywhere across the table she looked rather divine. A few small chirping birds flew into the room and circled around Luna seeming to also be captivated by her dance. Hermione felt herself begin to purr once more and raised a hand to her mouth and began to lick the back of her hand an action that was seemingly out of her control. Hermione felt utterly relaxed now overcome with joy as she watched this odd display. For a small second, she entertained the idea of jumping up on the table to chase one of the birds a sensation she eventually overcame her human half overpowering her new cat half. 

A small voice appeared in her mind to tell her "Luna's a bird too you know, perfectly suited to Ravenclaw and you a cat definitely fit with the lions of Gryffindor, you should chase her." Hermione felt a sly smirk appear on her face at the idea but though better of it. Then started to clap as Luna suddenly did a cartwheel and carried on back into her dance.

"Wooo go Luna..." Hermione cheered beaming. 

The rest of hall seemed to enjoy Luna's performance too as everywhere she looked Hermione saw only happy smiling faces. She saw Harry and Ron sitting close to where Luna was dancing both beaming up at her. All the Professors even the dreaded newly appointed Defence against the Dark arts teacher Severus Snape looked overjoyed. Hermione found Snapes face even more disturbing than usual he was not supposed to look as he did just now and it was making Hermione somewhat scared truth be told.

Hermione quickly looked away from Snape and back to Luna who was at the end of the table now her hand outstretched towards Hermione who felt her feet begin to move seemingly of their own accord. As Hermione reached Luna a small smile appeared on her face and she felt rather weak at the knee.

"Would you care to dance Hermione Granger?" Luna said in a tone that made Hermione feel a deep warmth at the core of her chest.

"I like your ears by the way, have you had them long?" 

Hermione struggled to respond.

"Don't worry I'll be extra careful not to step on your tail, now come and dance" Luna giggled a tiny demanding tone creeping into her voice.

Just before she could take Luna's hand, however, Hermione felt herself being pulled away from the scene and she suddenly awoke.

********

Hermione slowly forced her eyes open more than a little crestfallen that her lovely dream had been snatched away just as it was seemingly about to go somewhere. As she lay trying to cling to her dream she noted that her pillow felt a little odd this morning. Very warm, soft and sort of... fleshy...she also noted that her pillow was rising and falling gently. Hermione raised her head slightly, startled by this odd sensation and with a small gasp she realized she had been sleeping with her head resting on the bare chest of Luna Lovegood. 

With this revelation made just like that the previous nights events all came flooding back to her, she was uncertain however how she had wound up with her head on Luna's chest and wondered if they had both tossed and turned a lot in their sleep and thus found themselves repositioned. Hermione hoped she hadn't been too much of an annoyance to Luna and that she had gotten some rest, it was well deserved after the evening she had endured.

Part of Hermione wanted to sneak away and find those 4th year Ravenclaws whom had hidden Luna's things before the girl could wake and surprise her when she got up by handing her book bag along with her socks and shoes and hopefully she could assure her that those little bullies would not be able to do anything to Luna ever again.

However Hermiones desire to extract swift and harsh justice wasn't even half as strong as her desire to stay here curled up in bed next to Luna warm and content. Where Hermione could ensure no upset or any harm could ever befall her. Though they hadn't been extremely close before last night and Hermione had often felt perplexed by some of her actions and views she had always admired Luna and felt that she was a wonderful entirely warm and good person. 

She also felt that Luna's naive and easy going nature had all too often been taken advantage of by those around her and nothing else made Hermione so viscously angry than the kinds of people who would dare seek to hurt or demean such a harmless soul as Luna Lovegood.

Hermione suddenly raised a hand to her head and checked for cat ears her heart skipping a beat as for one mad second she fully expected to find them there. She was however disappointed as there were no cat ears to be had she also placed a hand to her lower back in search of tail which again could not be found. Hermione made a slightly annoyed 'hmmph' noise that also contained a hint of disappointment as she laid her head down on her pillow next to Luna deciding not to resume her previous position on the girl's chest.

Though she would not admit it to anyone other than herself she had quite liked the short period of time she'd been a cat...after the initial shock had worn off of course. Hermione lay for a long time reminiscing about her second year when suddenly Luna turned over in her sleep and swung a leg over Hermione's while simultaneously throwing an arm around her too. Hermione gave a small squeak as she was ensnared by the small blonde girl then she just accepted this position and closed her eyes again. They stayed like that for a long while.

Deciding eventually and though she very much wished otherwise, that she could not, in fact, spend all day in bed with Luna, Hermione reluctantly pulled her head away from the still sleeping girl and very carefully disentangled their legs and removed herself from underneath Luna's arm. Careful not to pull the sheets that were covering Luna's private region from her body and hoping to preserve as much of her modesty as possible Hermione sat up. Hermione couldn't help casting an eye to Luna's breasts. it was only a brief glance of curiosity but Hermione felt rather guilty all the same her face reddening suddenly. She closed her eyes shut them tight as she could and gave herself a mental talking to 'Bad Hermione, Luna didnt say you could look so you shouldn't.'

While Hermione was sure Luna wouldn't mind her seeing her body as she had very willingly and of her own accord stripped off in front of her and climbed into her bed just a few hours ago Hermione still felt it was not appropriate to assume such things.

"Do you often sleep while sitting up?" a dreamy voice asked and Hermiones eyes shot open once more.

"Luna...i was just... resting my eyes and...well...oh never mind" Hermione said hurriedly her heart beat racing suddenly at the shock of Luna's having awoken. Only now realizing how silly she would've looked sat up in bed with her eyes shut tight.

Luna just smiled also sitting up and stretching giving a small yawn. Now that she was sat up right and with daylight spilling in through the gaps in the curtains of her four poster bed and Hermione could get a good look at Luna and she found something to be missing.

"Horse radish.." Hermione said more to herself than to Luna.

"Was that a request? would you like some for breakfast?" Luna asked happily. 

"No...i just meant where are you're earrings Luna...did those fourth years take them too?" Hermione said softly wanting to try and stay calm.

"Oh i almost forgot here they are" Luna said reaching underneath Hermiones pillow and retrieving her signature earrings and began to put them on.

"You were set on nibbling my ears during your sleep you see so i thought it for the best to remove them." Luna said cheerily as she finished putting the earrings back in.

"I did what?" Hermione asked eyebrows rising so high they threatened to head straight off her forehead and through the roof.

"I think you must've been having a rather fun dream maybe about eating ice cream? i think you mistook my ears for something sweet the amount of licking you did" Luna said smiling and utterly unconcerned with the look of pure astonishment on Hermione's face.

"Luna...im sorry i..don't know what could've come over me" a beet red Hermione said trying to take in this bizarre information and suddenly have her strange dream fully flood back into her mind. Had she really began acting it out as she slept?

"Oh no need to apologise Hermione...i rather enjoyed it and you didnt do it for very long and then you settled down to sleep on my chest..i think you began to purr at one stage i rather liked that too...also you're bushy hair tickled me a little and that was also nice but i am rather ticklish and prone to fits of laughter so did worry for a time i might ware they entire dorm but the urge subsided just in time" Luna said all of this with a slight glint in her eye that made Hermione's heart rate increase to a worrying degree. 

She wasn't sure what to do with all this information. She had from time to time caught herself purring or engaging in some other form of cat-like behavior once or twice in what she could only assume was some kind of hangover from her second-year mishap with the polyjuice potion and some cat hair. She had never had it happen when around anyone else however and was rather unsure what to say or do about it and now she even dreamed of being a cat. Hermione suddenly latched onto something else Luna had said in order to change the subject.

"My hairs not that bushy...is it?" Hermione asked bringing a hand up to run it through her brown locks. Luna didn't answer and just shrugged deciding to be diplomatic on the subject it seemed.

"Well I've just been really busy lately and i haven't had time to fix it...and have you seen how windy its been what can i really do?" Hermione pleaded then gave a small nervous laugh. There was a small awkward silence in which Hermione wished for nothing more than to sink into the bed and disappear. Luna mercifully decided to break the silence and spoke again.

"So shall we go to breakfast then or do you have anything else you like to do first thing on Saturday morning, whats the perfect Hermione Granger Saturday ritual?" Luna said stretching again and giving a laugh. 

Hermione for the third time that morning felt her heart might punch its way out of her chest as her mind turned to the very private and what most at Hogwarts would say was a very un-Hermione-ish activity that she practiced most Saturday mornings when alone and in the comfort of her bed and it was something she was very much not up for sharing with Luna at present.

"Well you see...that's..um...well...is it very hot in here?" Hermione said fanning herself with her hand suddenly desperate to get her mind on something else. Luna looked at her a little perplexed then a certain knowing look came over her and she gave a small giggle.

"Oh...i like to do 'that' on Monday mornings myself, i find it sets me up for the week ahead really clears my mind, I guess you like to reward yourself at the weekend for another successful and hard weeks work. were so very different you and i aren't we Hermione? what do you think about when you do it though?" Luna asked in such a manner that suggested she might be discussing something as mundane as the weather. Hermione eyes went wide and she struggled to form a sentence.

"Luna...thats private..." Hermione managed to say before Luna interjected once more.

"Oh are you a little shy about it Hermione...its a very natural thing to do you know, lots of people do it...i ike to think about mermaids myself." Luna continued seemingly blissfully unaware of how mortified Hermione was becoming. Well she told you her fantasy Granger it would be rude not to say now. Just as Hermione was about to speak Luna spoke once again.

"Yes meditation really is very natural healthy thing for a witch its a wonderful stress reliever dont you think?" Luna said smiling widely.

"Medi....mediation?...oh yes really wonderful, just the best i don't know what i do without it" Hermione said quickly then sighed and began to laugh. Luna also giggled but that strange knowing look was back on her face however and it suggested to Hermione that the little devious witch had indeed been thinking of another word that began with 'M' other than meditation and she had rather been enjoying watching Hermione squirm during the exchange. Hermione lips curled into a devilish smile as she made a note to get her back for this but decided there was no time like the present.

Hermione then launched herself at Luna her hands giving Luna the tickling of her life. Luna squealed in shock then descended into fits of laughter.

"Nooooo....st...stop pleaseeeee... i was only plaaaayyying Hermione!!" Luna managed in between absolute hysterics. Satisfied with her revenge Hermione folded her arms and watched as Luna slowly calmed down and regained control of herself.

"My whats gotten into you Hermione Granger?" Luna said a huge smile on her face. Before Hermione could answer another voice spoke.

"Hermione are you alright in there, do you need help? what the hells happening?" came the voice of Katie Bell her dorm mate from outside the curtain of Hermiones four poster bed. Hermione's eyes went wide and she looked at Luna who bit her lip and tried to hold back laughter. They had been careless, in all the excitement of having Luna here she had fully forgotten that she did in fact share a dorm that housed many of her fellow Gryffindors.

"Oh no Katie i'm fine i was just...testing a laughing hex...on...myself" Hermione said fully aware it was likely one of the worst lies to have ever been told under the roof of Hogwarts castle.

"Oh...well i'll leave you to it then i guess...do be careful, also Harry is looking for you and so is won-won." Katie finished laughing at Rons new nickname as she turned and left the dorm. Ron was interested in where she was, was he? Well, he can keep wondering Hermione thought hotly. She was interested in what Harry wanted however. They had spent a rather large bit of time together this year as Won-Won had seemingly abandoned them both for Lavender.

"Should we get up then you shouldn't keep Harry waiting?" Luna said cheerily.

"Oh Harry can wait i think you still need some more tickling for that conversation earlier," Hermioe said smirking.

"Oh no you don't Hermione Granger!" Luna shouted moving back to the other side of the bed.

"I really thought you'd be eager to see Harry you spend so much time with him these days" Luna said.

"Well...wait how do you know that? have you been watching us?" Hermione asked a little surprised.

"Oh not exactly i just see you two around a lot whispering to each other in the corridor or heads down in a cosy corner of the library, in fact i always thought you and he were....well...you both look so sweet together" Luna said smiling a little sadly now her voice trailing off.

"Me and Harry? what about you and Harry? He never asked me to any parties" Hermione said suddenly laughing wanting to clear this whole thing up quickly and get a smile back on Luna's lips. The small blonde did look up cheerfully at that then spoke again.

"I think he just felt sorry for me really and i do recall he ran off looking for you not long into that evening," Luna said matter of factly.

"Oh he was just looking out for me...he's my best friend Luna that's all" Hermione said moving forward on her knees to sit right in front of Luna and meet her eyes to reassure the girl what she was saying was the truth.

"Friends..." Luna Said quietly

"Being here with you was almost like having a friend" Luna said and Hermione's heart grew weak with tenderness and she flung her arms around the Ravenclaw blinding the poor girl with her bushy hair.

"Oh Luna you have lots of friends, Harry and Ginny. Neville too! what about Fred and George...and me" Hermione had paused before adding herself not because she didnt feel she wasn't Luna's friend but because over the last number of hours Hermione had felt she cared quite a great deal about the girl she was currently squeezing to death. She felt it was maybe rather something deeper than what one would feel for a mere friend.

"I've told you you're wonderful already Hermione Granger but im going to tell you again anyway... i could do with being let go soon though its getting rather hard to breath" Luna said in her dreamy voice. Hermione pulled back laughing blinking back the beginnings of tears before Luna could see. They sat in silence for a moment just looking at each other. 

"Harry is a bit of dream though isn't he" Luna said suddenly more of a statement than a question.

"Well... boy who lived, chosen one, Quidditch star, rather handsome, nice backside...he is quite a catch" Hermione agreed both herself and Luna giggling away now Luna suddenly took hold of Hermiones hand and squeezed it gently and Hermione did so too after another long moment Hermione decided it was time for action.

"Well now I think its time we got dressed and got something to eat, then we'll see about getting your book bag. also you can borrow some of my socks and a pair of shoes till you get yours back. I'm not sure we're the same size but i can transfigure a pair to suit you. Then we'll go find Harry" Hermione said briskly getting up out of bed and drawing back the curtains of her four-poster bed eager to not allow any more of the day pass without doing what she had originally promised herself she would last night and that was help Luna Lovegood.

Hermione got dressed rather quickly. Then Luna spoke suddenly.

"What about your pink knickers and my blue ones i thought we were swapping is that something friends do?" Luna asked laughing. Hermione turned to see Luna with her eyes full of glee holding up her blue knickers that she must've reached down and grabbed from the floor while Hermione had been getting dressed.

"Oh...not today Luna...maybe next week" Hermione said blushing deeply. 

"Whose doing what with who's knickers?" a high and confused voice from the other side of the room said. Hermione looked across to find Ginny Weasley standing there looking utterly bemused.

"Um...this is not how it seems..." Hermione said looking from Ginny to the still naked Luna laying in her bed holding her underwear and down at her own half dressed self and back again groaning, they had so very nearly gotten away with last nights escapades. So much for breakfast Hermione thought. This would take some explaining. 

***********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you made it through all that then thank you. im so sorry you had to face yet more of my idiocy if for some reason you would like more let me know and i will try.


	3. Broom Cupboard Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione tries to explain everything to Ginny they have a slight falling out. Luna and Hermione also get a little distracted on the way to breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to more of this fluffy nonsense, once again I wasn't sure id be still writing this after the first chapter but kudos and hits keep trickling in so I guess it must be somewhat enjoyable. so here's some more.   
> As ever if it is in anyway good please let me know and if you want more ask and you shall maybe receive if more Luna and Hermione daydreams wonder into my mind that is. Also be kind if you're unhappy with it, please?? haha

Finishing pulling her robes on Hermione turned back to Ginny and tried to compose herself before speaking to the red-headed girl watching the scene still completely confused. Though there was a somewhat gleeful look in her eye as she watched Hermione Granger in such a panicked state. 

"See what happened is..." Hermione began as she wrung her hands trying to find the best place to start bitting her lip. 

"Morning Ginny, you're looking well today," Luna called joyously, interrupting Hermione as she got out of bed and began dressing.

"Morning Luna...um what are you doing in our dorm exactly... and in Hermione's bed... if you don't mind me asking?" Ginny said looking around Hermione's shoulder to better see Luna, fighting to keep a smile from her face.

"I was just getting to that if you'd give me a second for goodness sake," Hermione said completely flustered stepping back in front of Ginny to hide Luna from sight as she dressed.

"Listen I can come back later if you two are...occupied," Ginny said unable to keep from smirking now.

"No that won't be necessary, is there something you wanted Ginny?" Hermione said rather snappily deciding now to withhold any explanation of how Luna had gotten here and everything else that had happened as she didn't much like the giddy look in Ginny's eye.

"I was just getting my Quidditch robes we have training today.. I didn't mean to intrude on anything," Ginny said looking rather amused at how annoyed Hermione had seemingly become.

"Have you ever tried Quidditch Hermione?" Luna said now fully dressed and tucking her wand behind her ear as she skipped over to where Ginny and Hermione stood. Ginny gave a rather loud snort and her face suddenly screwed up as she tried to hold back fits of laughter having seen Hermione's attempts to fly at the burrow she had in-depth knowledge as to why Hermione Granger should never be on a Quidditch pitch under any circumstance. Ginny soon recovered from her would be fit of laughter upon seeing the furious glare Hermione was giving her.

"No Luna I don't much like flying, a lot of people don't, in fact, its rather normal and not something one should laugh at...why do you ask?" Hermione said trying to keep her temper in check still glaring at Ginny.

"I just thought you'd look rather good in Quidditch robes," Luna said her eyes appearing to almost glaze over as she seemed to drift off to a daydream to no doubt imagine a scene with Hermione in Quidditch Robes and the small blonde girl gave a dreamy sigh as she did so. This time Ginny was unable to contain herself and burst out laughing. Hermione's nostrils flared and she suddenly stamped down hard on Ginny's foot.

"OWWWW HERMIONE!!" Ginny shouted as Hermione began to push her out of the girl's dorm.

"I've had it! Out Ginny Weasley! out now before a hex you into next week!" Hermione said in a rather high voice as she shoved Ginny out of the door and closed it behind her with a slam.

"Hermione I'm sorry i didn't mean to laugh...oh please let me back in I need my robes!" Ginny called through the door in between banging on it with her fist. Hermione who now stood with her back against the door holding it shut folded her arms and made a "hmphh" noise frowning deeply.

"I've caused you nothing but trouble haven't I?" Luna said rather quietly as she stepped close to Hermione lifting up the angry witch's chin so she could look her in those deep brown eyes and be able to see the truth. Hermione's lip trembled as she tried to speak but Luna's sudden touch seemingly took her power of speech so instead, she shook her head before finally managing to reply.

"No don't you say that Luna Lovegood it's been lovely having you around, you haven't done anything wrong don't think this is your fault for one second its just that some people around here could stand to learn some manners" Hermione's voice went up while stating the last few words as the anger Luna's touch had briefly quelled returned. Ginny made a frustrated groaning noise and kicked the door suddenly which was followed by a howl of pain. 

It was then that Luna moved even closer to Hermione and reached for her still folded arms gently uncrossing them and Hermione felt utterly powerless to resist this action. Luna was so close she could feel her breath on her face. When Luna had Hermione's arms placed down by her sides she leaned forward up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead. Hermione was both metaphorically and literally 'disarmed'. As Luna took a step back Hermione raised a slightly shaky hand to where Luna's lips had been a moment before.

"Please let Ginny have her robes I'm sure she really is terribly sorry," Luna said smiling at Hermione who was still a bit dazed.

"Yes terribly sorry and now with a very sore big toe to boot!" Ginny called still moaning with pain. Hermione couldnt help a small giggle now and stepped from behind the door and let Ginny in. 

"Alright go get your robes then come and sit down Luna and I will tell you everything," Hermione said her eyes meeting the blonde Ravenclaw in front of her just as she started humming a tune all memory of why she had even been angry only a few moments ago already disappearing.

*******

"Oh Luna I told you to come and tell me if those fourth years bothered you again," Ginny said putting an arm around the girl as they sat on the edge of Hermione's bed. Hermione herself had elected to stand and lean against Parvati Patil's bedpost as she had recounted last nights events to Ginny almost entirely in full. She had left out some of the finer details as she felt they had been for herself and Luna to know only.

"I didn't want to be a burden," Luna said looking down at the pair of shoes Hermione had loaned her tapping her heels together. Ginny brought her other arm around the girl now hugging her tightly.

"You say the silliest things sometimes Luna, you could never be a burden" Ginny pulled away and suddenly gasped in shock as she caught sight of her wristwatch.

"I'm so dead look at the time!" Ginny said standing up now dressed in her Quidditch robes she grabbed Hermione and pulled her long as she made for the door.

"You'll be alright to get Luna's things on your own right Hermione?" Ginny said letting her go just as they reached the door.

"I can't see why not," Hermione said wondering why Ginny had pulled her across the room away from earshot of Luna.

"Okay well, I just wanted to say I really am sorry I shouldn't have laughed before. flying can be scary there's nothing wrong with being scared even Gryffindors are allowed to be sometimes" Ginny said in little more than a whisper. 

"Also you really are a big softie Hermione Granger going out of your way for Luna like this a piggyback up 5 floors? I thought I was the athletic one, you might have everyone else fooled with you're whole uptight strict prefect routine but I'm onto you" Ginny said giving a small laugh and planting a quick kiss on Hermione's check before dashing out of the room beaming giving Hermione no time to react. 

Hermione blushed deeply but it didn't stop her from shouting after Ginny.

"No running in the corridors!" Hermione only got distant laughter as a response as Ginny no doubt kept sprinting down the stairs and down into the common room eager to get to Quidditch practice.

Hermione heard a giggling behind her and turned to find Luna now on her knees hand reached under Hermione's bed.

"Aw, whos a good kitty?" Luna said happily.

"Crookshanks?" Hermione called surprised that he had been here and wondering how long he'd been under her bed. He often ran off and didnt show up again for days on end. The ginger cat stalked out from under the bed and away from Luna hissing at the blonde kneeling Ravenclaw.

"He seems to have a bit of temper, a bit like his mistress," Luna said looking to Hermione who couldn't keep a smile from her face.

"Oh no he's a sweetheart really he's just not a morning person are you Crookshanks?" The cat purred as he passed through Hermione's legs brushing against her tenderly and heading out the open door and down the stairs.

Hermione's stomach began to grumble and she frowned embarrassed. Luna barely seemed to notice and just skipped over to her and took her hand.

"Let's get some toast how do you take yours? I like to sprinkle cornflakes on mine" Luna said cheerily leading Hermione out the door down the stairs before the bushy-haired girl could say anything other than "of course you do." 

*******

 

The corridors were mostly empty as Hermione and Luna walked to the great hall for breakfast. It was unsurprising as most Hogwarts students of all houses liked to have a rather long lay in at the weekends. Hermione was rather glad of the peace and quiet she rather liked walking along alone with Luna as the girl talked about all kinds of fantastical and what Hermione was certain were none-existant creatures. Hermione who had on occasion been rather blunt in her dismissal of Luna's beliefs in the past felt pangs of guilt as she remembered what now seemed to her to be rather harsh and cruel behavior. A sudden urge to fall at Luna's feet and beg forgiveness came over her but it vanished in an instant and Hermione was very happy it did and she instead settled for grabbing Luna's arm and interlocking it with her own.

Luna stopped her story about a green unicorn that had a snake for a tail and looked down at her arm that was now intertwined with Hermione's and after thinking for a moment she then pressed her head gently into the older girls shoulder. Luna leaned delicately on Hermione slid back into her tale as if nothing had happened. 

It was on the second floor that they ran into trouble Luna had long since finished her odd story and had contently been humming that little tune of hers again still leaning her head on Hermione when the shrill sneering high voice of Pansy Parkinson drifted around the corner from behind them.

"Draco stop why won't you talk to me anymore are you seeing someone else?" She called seeming highly frustrated.

Hermione groaned as she heard them approach she really didn't want to deal with either one of them so early on what had been quite a fine morning so far. Hermione suddenly spied an old broom cupboard across from where herself and Luna stood and she quickly pulled the Ravenclaw along toward it and shut herself and the confused Luna inside. It was a fairly tight squeeze and both girls felt it rather hard to breathe as they were pressed together.

"Are you ashamed to be seen with me?" Luna asked after a moment in little more than a whisper. Hermione felt as though she had been punched square in the stomach at this remark.

"No not at all Luna I just really don't want to run into Pansy or Malfoy, its nothing to do with you id have probably run in her regardless of who i was with!" Hermione said quickly keeping her voice low as the arguing Slytherins seemed to stop close by to continue their fight by how close their footsteps and voices now sounded.

"Oh well im glad I can keep you company at least," Luna said cheer returning to her voice immediately and Hermione gave a sigh of relief.

The voices of the couple outside the door were rather muffled Hermione felt compelled to listen in, almost about to press her ear to the door as to better hear what was happening but then remembered Luna was with her and didn't want to appear nosey in front of her but part of her did feel it was Pansy and Draco's own fault for arguing in public.

Hermione's thoughts of eavesdropping were driven from her mind as Luna shifted suddenly moving her left leg so it was now between the bushy-haired Gryffindors, her knee pressing gently into a rather sensitive area of Hermione's that caused the witch to give a small whimper.

"Luna...what are you doing" Hermione managed to get out somehow without chocking her heart skipping a beat.

"Sorry Hermione its just I had my foot in a bucket it was getting somewhat hard to keep my balance," Luna said keeping her voice low but also keeping her knee in its position and also moving her arm so it was now around Hermione's waste to further steady herself.

"You don't mind if I get closer to you it's just that wall I was pressed against was awfully cold" Luna continued as she began shifting her knee around between Hermione's legs slightly now and again trying to get comfortable.

Hermione had never been so happy to be in the dark so the look on her face could not be seen, though she feared maybe her burning red cheeks would light up the small enclosed room any second. Her breathing became ragged and she tried her very best not to pay attention to the sensations Luna's knee was providing she felt a bead of sweat form on her forehead and felt she was about to explode her toes curling involuntarily, her heart beating a mile a minute. 

Hermione felt she might have to run back to Gryffindor tower for some 'meditation' if Luna kept this up. Hermione's mind was working overtime was Luna knowingly doing this to her or was it an accidental side effect of being crushed together in such a small cramped cupboard. Hermione decided she couldn't allow this to continue she reached behind her and grabbed the door handle pushing it open and fell backward out into the corridor Luna Lovegood falling on top of her.

There was a loud shriek from behind them as Pansy Parkinson scrambled out of the way almost being knocked over by them.

"Granger, what the hell are you playing at....whats Looney Lovegood doing hanging around with you in there?" A rather tearful Pansy shouted hurridly rubbing at her eyes, it was clear she had been standing alone outside the cupboard crying for some time now.

Hermione just gave a loud groan today had been going rather well too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you made it through more of my madness well done have a cookie! please comment any none too harsh thought you may have and leave kudos it really inspires me! thank you for your time.


	4. No Love Potion Required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Luna find out Pansy isn't as terrible as she seems and Hermione learns that Harry needs her help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with my nonsense. closing in on 20 kudos and 300 hits somehow... so guess there are people who like this still can't believe even one person made it through this fic but here we are...so have some more then, go on.

Hermione felt sore all over. Her bottom and lower back would probably be somewhat bruised after the sudden fall from the broom cupboard, she continued groaning her eyes shut tight and face screwed up in discomfort.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Luna asked gently sitting up, a knee on either side of Hermione straddling the bushy haired witch. Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at the girl whose fall she had broken. Hermione found she quite liked the sensation of Luna's weight pressing down on her, it was nothing compared to the sensations the Ravenclaws knee had been providing earlier however which were responsible for the mess they now found themselves in now.

"UM HELLO EARTH TO GRANGER!" shouted Pansy Parkinson deciding it was time to remind the pair that she was there.

"Planning to lay around all day are you?" Pansy asked her voice dripping with sarcasm. Though she was putting a brave face on now Pansy's eyes were still red from all the crying she had been doing and her make up was something of a train wreck at this point.

"Well I am rather comfortable," Hermione said wryly, placing a hand gently on Luna's hip to take the nervous and somewhat fearful look on the blondes face away. Luna grinned and placed her own hand over Hermiones.

"Oh do shut up and get off the floor Granger, you're supposed to be a prefect. Aren't you always banging on to me about setting some kind of example to younger students, yet here I find you shagging in a broom cupboard with bloody Looney Lovegood!" Pansy sneered folding her arms still a bit sniffly from all the crying. Upon hearing this comment with lightning speed Hermione sat up startling Luna and pushed the girl off her suddenly scrambling to her feet.

"Now hang on a minute we were doing no such thing, were we Luna?" Hermione said desperately looking around for Luna then remembering she was still on the floor Hermione quickly reached for her and helped her to her feet.

"No...there wasn't time," Luna said dreamily trying to keep her balance as she stood. she was somewhat dizzy after being suddenly thrown about by Hermione. Hermione's mouth dropped and her eyes went wide and Luna quickly amended her statement.

"I mean of course we weren't I was just showing Hermione how badly infested this cupboard was with Nargles," Luna said cheerily. 

"Oh a very likely story, look at how red your face is Granger and your all sweaty," Pansy made a huffy "hmph" noise and continued "...even looney Lovegood and Hermione Granger are getting some and I'm not," Pansy said clearly referencing her current or rather lack of a relationship with Draco Malfoy.

"I always thought you were something of a degenerate Granger but this is a new low, couldn't snag yourself Potter or any decent wizard so you stoop to having to chase your own gender and not even a halfway attractive witch and one who happens to be crazy to boot" Pansy spat all this out looking down her nose at Luna and Hermione the whole time. Hermione's hand trembled with fury as it slowly gripped her wand inside her robes.

"I know that you are very upset Pansy and you're just looking for somewhere to dump your frustrations so im willing to overlook everything you've said if you apologize immediately," Hermione said using every fiber of her being to hold back from jinxing Pansy into oblivion, she hadn't minded what the nasty vile Slytherin had said about her and how incorrect it was but calling Luna crazy had caused something to switch in Hermione's brain and she would not let that part go unchallenged.

Pansy took a step back looking frightened something about the look in Hermione's eye told her that today the bossy bookworm was not playing. She thought for a moment of reaching for her wand but remembered that she was outnumbered though she had never seen Luna duel she realized you didn't get into Ravenclaw for just being a pretty face, as despite what she had said she did think Luna was pretty. 

As the pair stood facing off against each another the situation was defused as Luna stepped between them facing Hermione she reached out her hand and took the girls hand off the end of her wand and placed it down by her side. Luna then turned to Pansy whos mouth had fallen open slightly in surprise. Luna took out a small handkerchief and began cleaning up Pansy's face. The stunned Slytherin was unable to move as Luna worked. When Luna was nearly done Pansy leaned in toward her placing her lips near the girl's ear.

"I'm sorry Lovegood," Pansy said in little more than a whisper keen for Hermione not hear and know that she had won. Hermione meanwhile was stood with her arms folded feeling somewhat miffed that Luna had seemingly not only instantly forgiven the Slytherin for any transgressions but was also looking at her somewhat affectionately.

"There now we can all be friends," Luna said happily placing her handkerchief back in her robes and stepping over to Hermione who had her eyebrows raised. She looked at Pansy who also had her eyebrows up and after a moment a smile broke onto both girls faces and soon they were laughing as was Luna.

"You hear that Granger we're to be besties now" Pansy called.

"Oh what joy, shall we have a picknick by the great lake later?" Hermione replied.

"Then maybe a threesome in the prefect's bathroom, you, me and Lovegood that'll be a lark," Pansy said smirking. Hermione's laughter died at that remark and she brought her features into a rather a cold demeanor once more. Pansy noticed the change immediately and realized she had gone too far.

"There's no need to be so inappropriate, I swear you have a one-track mind," Hermione said her face going red.

"I'm not the one falling out of broom cupboards with my knickers around my ankles," Pansy said lips twisting in a sly smile.

"WHAT! that's not what happened my knickers were not around my ankles" Hermione said furiously.

"Oh no of course not you probably don't wear any, you harlot!" Pansy shouted absolutely thrilled to be getting to Hermione so badly.

"You...you skank!" Hermione shouted about to run at Pansy. Luna who had been watching the back and forth rather annoyed that her good bridge building was being undone stepped in between the pair again and kept them off each other with her arms outstretched in both directions.

"That is enough!" Luna said in a very unfamiliar stern tone that shocked Pansy and Hermione into submission.

"Now then we're all going to have a quiet and relaxed morning with some civil conversation and no more shouting," Luna said her normal dreamy tone returning. Pansy and Hermione both looked at each other and after a brief moment, they both nodded their agreement to Luna's suggestion.

"So if you really weren't getting off in there what were you doing?" Pansy asked after an awkward silence.

"Honestly? we wanted to avoid you and Malfoy" Hermione confessed frowning.

"Why?" Pansy asked calmly and not flying off the handle like Hermione had thought she would.

"Why not? when did you and Draco ever have anything else to say to me other than insults I just couldn't be bothered with any of it today" Hermione said as Luna walked over to stand near her giving a reassuring smile.

"You...you didn't hear what was said between us, none of it at all?" Pansy asked looking scared all of a sudden.

"No that door is rather thick we didn't hear anything," Hermione said feeling a tiny pang of sympathy for Pansy.

"Well if you didn't hear anything...I guess I never saw you and loon...Luna fallout of that cupboard" Pansy said giving a small smile.

"Well good," Hermione said.

"Fine," Pansy remarked reaching out a hand to Hermione and both shook briskly and stepped away from each other and smiled still a little unsure of what they were doing.

"Yay that's the way," Luna said clapping. Both Pansy and Hermione began to laugh again.

"Shall we all go to breakfast then?" Luna asked.

"Don't push it Lovegood?" Pansy said turning away from the pair and starting to head the opposite way down the corridor she didn't get far before Hermione caught up to her.

"Oh what is it now," Pansy said sighing.

"5 points to Slytherin for excellent work with inter-house relations," Hermione said giving a smirk.

"We're prefects Granger we can't just give each other points...can we?" Pansy asked having just received the shock of her life.

"Well I just did so..." Hermione said her voice trailing off. They stood in silence for a second then Hermione spoke again.

"you're not really a bitch at all are you Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione said after a moment still smirking, Pansy gave a large snort.

"Just...pretending to be," Pansy said returning Hermione's smirk with her own.

"Hermione are you coming" Luna called happily from the other end of the corridor.

"Oh look Lovegood wants you to come, Granger!" Pansy said her eyes dancing with glee.

"Oh stop that already! I'll take those points back I swear!" Hermione said blushing deeply giving Pansy a playful push.

"You're not into witches even a little then?" Pansy asked stepping forward a strange look in her eye that Hermione couldn't really place but was giving her all kinds of sensations some of which could almost be described as pleasant.

"Um...well I always thought I was I just into...people I guess," Hermione said giving a nervous laugh her heart rate increasing

"Well, I'm a person and is seemingly single by the looks of it, no chance you're into me?" Pansy said really very close to Hermione now. Hermione was completely lost and feeling totally dazed. This couldn't be happening it was just another poor joke on Pansy's side, it had to be?

"I guess you just go for ditsy blondes with their heads full of rubbish who happen to have a nice arse, alright go and get her then," Pansy said laughing pushing Hermione away towards the direction of Luna.

Hermione looked at her opening and closing her mouth four or five times but just couldn't find the words to respond, still utterly unsure if this was a joke or not.

"Oh go already Granger we'll be back at each other's throats come Monday and you know it, we'd never work," Pansy said laughing then smiling sadly and walking off. 

Hermione was left wondering if she had even truly woken up this morning or was this all an extension of her dream. As she walked back to join Luna who was beaming at her she found she didn't care one bit if she was asleep or not as long the Ravenclaw was with her. Luna seemed to have a strange effect on everyone she came into contact with. she had even made Pansy behave somewhat civilly that in itself was impressive. Hermione reached Luna again at last.

"To breakfast then, you know I don't think I've ever been this late for a meal in my life," Luna said skipping off down the stairs with Hermione following in her wake. 

*******

When they reached the great hall Hermione had to reach for Luna's hand as the girl was about to continuing skipping away to the other side of the hall.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked laughing.

"Ravenclaws table is over there silly," Luna said pointing to her house table.

"Oh...of course but...um we don't have to sit apart do we? there's plenty of room at our table," Hermione said gesturing towards the almost empty Gryffindor table.

"Well you're the prefect Hermione do you know of any rule against students of other houses sitting together during meals?" Luna asked brightly. Hermione was shocked to admit to not knowing something but Luna had her stumped. She didn't in fact know if there were any school rules about students of different houses eating at each other's tables. Hermione stood trying to recall any information on the topic from long hours spent pouring over Hogwarts a History for a long moment. As she did so Hermione suddenly saw that many of the students though few that they were who sat in the hall finishing breakfast had their eyes trained on Luna and herself whispering to each other some laughing.

Hermione realized that she and Luna were still holding hands and abruptly tore hers away from Luna in an attempt to quell all the stares and whispers. Luna looked a bit disappointed and began to dejectedly look down at her feet when this happened her blonde hair falling around her face covering the pained look she now wore. She had seen Hermione's face when she realized everyone was looking at them and knew she was the cause of Hermione embarrassment.

"Not ashamed to be seen with her you said!" an angry voice that sounded a lot like herself when in a bad mood appeared in Hermione's head. Hermione felt like the worst person who had ever walked the halls of Hogwarts when she saw how Luna had reacted to her snatching her hand away. 

However being the Gryffindor that she truly was she took a deep breath and reversed her decision to pull her hand away from a Luna and instead gripped the girl's small hand firmly and pulled her along to the nearest bench and sat down with her.

"You can sit with whoever you want Luna and don't ever let anyone else stop you," Hermione said in a high voice reaching for a bowl of porridge. Luna sat next to Hermione smiling from ear to ear and reached for a plate of toast and a bowl of cornflakes. Luna had just placed some cornflakes on top of her jam covered toast when Harry Potter sat himself down across from them.

"Hermione there you are I've been looking all over for you do you know...um hello Luna," Harry said realizing that the Ravenclaw was at their table suddenly.

"Hi Harry, shouldn't you be at Quidditch practice," Luna said before taking a bite of her cornflake covered toast.

"No I had a meeting with Dumbledore then I had...other things to do," Harry said clearly hiding something.

"Is everything alright Harry? You seem rather worried?" Hermione asked putting the spoonful of porridge she had been about to eat back down into her bowl gently frowning at her best friend.

"Well...I...oh what do you know about defenses against...." Harry trailed off unable to finish.

"Dark magic?" Hermione asked trying to pry more information from the boy.

"Nargles?" Luna offered still munching on her toast. Hermione fought to keep a grin from her face she knew Harry wasn't in the mood to be laughed at. Harry looked all around suddenly then leaned across the table toward Hermione and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Love potions, do you know a good spell to ward against them or an antidote or...just anything please Hermione I really need that big brain of yours," Harry said still nervously looking around to make sure no one was listening. Hermione felt herself blush slightly at the big brain comment but tried her best to answer without laughing as Harry still looked rather worried.

"Well, I do believe I know an antidote it'll take a while to brew...but why do you need it," Hermione asked concerned for her friend.

"Oh come on Hermione you know as well as I do every witch in this castle is trying to spike me with the stuff and make me take them to another one of slug horns stupid parties!" Harry said frustrated.

"Now don't exaggerate I'm sure it's not every witch, Luna and I aren't trying to spike you for example," Hermione said giving a small smile.

"Well, you two wouldn't need it," Harry said a sly grin appearing on his face as eyed them both and then winked at Luna.

"Oh thank you very much Harry," Luna said still nibbling the last of her toast. Hermione frowned she didnt like the way Harry was looking at herself and Luna just now, especially not that wink to Luna. She felt something bubbling up inside her and without thinking, she suddenly sent a kick into Harry's shin.

"Ow Hermione what was that for!" Harry said reaching down to gently massage his shin.

"You seemed to be getting distracted I thought we might return to the topic at hand," Hermione said sharply trying to calm down.

"I said neither of you would need Love potions, not just Luna!" Harry said thinking that was what had set Hermione off.

"Well I'm terribly flattered Harry but nows, not the time for flirting," Hermione said sternly keeping a grin from her face she was secretly delighted at what he had said but would rather he had left Luna out of it. Hermione knew this was rather selfish but she found at the moment she didn't really care.

"Well can you help me brew this antidote then," Harry asked a pained look still on his face as he rubbed his shin under the table still.

"I'll see what i can do" Hermione said after letting him stew for moment. Harry smiled at her and said after a few moments of thinking.

"What would I do without you, Hermione Granger?" 

"Have less sore shins?" Luna said taking a swig from a glass of orange juice and Hermione and Harry both laughed.

"So you and Hermione just hanging out these days then? How'd that come about?" Harry asked looking at Luna as he reached for sausage from a nearby plate.

"It's a funny story really..." Luna began when suddenly she was interrupted.

"Harry there you are found Hermione then!" called Ron Weasley striding toward them still dressed in his Quidditch robes which were caked in mud.

"Well Harry we must be off i've got to help Luna with something, busy, busy you know," she said standing up quickly pulling Luna with her and walking off towards the head table to talk with Professor Flitwick who was reading the Daily Profit. Fully intent in not even acknowledging Ron was there and at last hoping to get a password for the portrait that Luna's book bag was hidden behind. Ron just looked after them blankly and sat down next to Harry.

"When did those two start hanging?" he asked Harry. Harry just shrugged and went back to his food, he was very pleased to see Luna and her getting along but he did wish she and Ron would stop this petty fight and get over themselves he missed his friends.

Hermione had finished explaining everything to Flitwick and the professor had given her 30 house point out of nowhere for bringing Luna's situation to his attention then said he believed the password for the particular portrait was 'Silkworm'. Hermione thanked him and she and Luna set off to retrieve her bookbag at last.

"Do you really think I wouldn't need a love potion?" Luna asked as they reached the grand staircase.

"Harry said you wouldn't, didn't he?" Hermione said frowning not wanting to return to this topic.

"I wasn't thinking about Harry...more this witch I met recently," Luna said winking at Hermione smiling and giggling at the look on the girls face.

Hermione felt her heart miss a beat, despite this she stepped forward and brushed a strand of dirty blonde hair from Luna's face.

"No you wouldn't need it for her either," Hermione said softly taking hold of Luna's hand grinning and leading her up the stairs her heart ready to burst.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any good? no? sorry... please dont shout at me!! haha. if you did like it let me know and detail what is working for you so i can try to do more of that. Kudos and comments keep this nonsense flowing so do leave some if you have time. thanks again for reading.;


	5. A Shortcut to Mermaids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione loses her cool but Luna is there to keep her on the straight and narrow and things get a bit steamy in a secret bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of my rambling nonsense for you thanks for all the comments and kudos as ever they are what keeps this fluffy tripe flowing. some more mild sexual content in this one but again please do not expect smut as I want to keep the fairly light and fluffy. so just keep that in mind and on you go

Hermione stood outside the girl's bathroom on the 3rd floor, waiting for Luna who had suddenly announced she needed the toilet only a few minutes into their journey back to that portrait with the horrid little fat man where Luna's book bag had been hidden. Hermione was not looking forward to engaging the portrait in conversation again but determined not to let the impending annoyance of speaking to it derail the wonderful mood she pushed it from her mind.

The bushy-haired witch was leaning against a wall smiling dreamily looking out a nearby window her heart was still all a flutter at what Luna had said as they left the great hall. 

'...more this witch I met recently' Luna's voice replayed in her mind and Hermione felt all warm and fuzzy she felt like hugging herself and sliding down the wall behind her down to the ground to sit as her legs went weak at the knee. Hermione wished she could bottle this feeling perhaps store it away and pull it out when she was having a bad day. 

Hermione also was sure if she had need of the Patronus charm sometime in the future that she'd have no trouble finding a blissful memory to fuel the spell. In fact, the more she thought about it the more memories of Luna she found she had that could work and they only been hang around less than twenty-four hours. she decided she had almost a dozen "Luna-isms" that would more than suffice for such a task as fueling a Patronus. 

Hermione suddenly found herself wondering what Luna thought about to conjure her own Patronus that Hermione recalled from their time spent in Dumbledors Army was a hare. Hermione filed this question under 'the many things i want to ask Luna Lovegood' folder in her head which was growing larger by the hour.

After a moment Luna's words from earlier replayed in Hermione's head again for what felt like the one-hundredth time and she pushed away from the wall stood up straight and took a deep breath before announcing to the corridor how she currently felt.

"She's sweet on me...and I love it!" Hermione said aloud suddenly to the empty corridor and spun around giggling in the must un-Hermione like display imaginable.

"Do you like talking to yourself as well Hermione? its one of my favorite pastimes" Luna said brightly having quietly exited the bathroom now standing watching the twirling witch. Hermione turned to face the girl her face going scarlet as she tried to recompose herself.

"Oh well I sometimes do...er...have you been stood there long Luna...did you hear much of that?" Hermione asked fidgeting nervously.

"I heard something about sweets I think," Luna said a twinkle in her eye that made Hermione melt.

"Do you have some on you? are they toffees? is that where the sweet scent around you comes from?" Luna asked suddenly stepping closer to Hermione eager for a treat even though they'd just eaten. Hermione's mind traveled back to last night when Luna had first mentioned Hermione's smelling of toffee. Hermione grabbed a stray strand of her brown hair and pulled it under her nose and frowned as she didn't detect even a hint of toffee.

"I think your nose is a little off Luna," Hermione said giving a small sigh.

"My nose never lies," Luna said loudly and clearly as she leaned into Hermione suddenly and pressed her nose into her neck and inhaled deeply. Hermione felt a warm wave of joy wash over her at Luna's touch and her sudden closeness.

"Definitely toffee, everyone had their own smell you know...Harry smells of jam and Ron smells like toast...probably why the get on so well," Luna announced pulling back smiling. Hermione just shook her head sighing but decided not to fight the Ravenclaw on this and once again took her hand as they made for the portrait which housed Luna's belongings once more. They were only a few minutes away now, Hermione felt suddenly nervous. When their task was done what reason would Luna have to hang around with her?

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts as Luna started to swing their hands back and forth in a rather exaggerated way which would have appeared rather ridiculous to anyone who would have happened across the pair but the corridors were still deserted so Hermione just let Luna do it as she found the action somewhat soothing truth be told.

"Would you care to skip the rest of the way?" Luna asked happily turning her head to Hermione as they walked.

"Luna, how old are we?" Hermione sighed smiling wryly at the idea of herself skipping down the corridor hand in hand with Luna Lovegood.

"Why should age stop a person from skipping?" Luna said smiling widely. 

'Oh do lighten up Granger' A voice said in Hermione's head suddenly and for the briefest of moments Hermione entertaining the idea tried to take off skipping but her legs just wouldn't move how she wanted and she gave a small gasp as she realized she appeared to have forgotten how to skip. She hadn't done the activity since primary school but she felt skipping was something one would just be able to do no matter what. Yet Hermione felt she could not and this fact though silly and not that important somehow made her feel rather upset. Luna sensing Hermione's distress spoke again.

"You don't have to skip if you don't want to...maybe we can try again out in the grounds its easier without shoes and the grass is lovely between your toes. Maybe we should wait till spring though it's quite cold out at present" Luna said cheerily. Hermione was thrilled by this suggestion not because the idea of skipping around the grounds was overly appealing but because Luna was clearly thinking that she and Hermione would still be close together as far away as spring and this delighted her and previous worries of Luna perhaps leaving her once she had her book bag back vanished. Hermione felt silly for even having thought such a thing. 

"Why don't you skip on ahead and show me how its done Luna," Hermione said beaming and Luna took off giggling down the corridor skipping along briskly.

"Oh look a silver sickle," Luna said stopping and bending down to pick it up all of a sudden greeting Hermione with the rather enticing and altogether pleasant sight of Luna's shapely backside encased in her black school skirt which Hermione noted for the first time was rather shorter than Hogwarts regulations allowed. Still, Hermione was willing to bend the rules just this once. Hermione sighed biting her lip as she took in the view as a sudden breeze shifted Luna's skirt and gave Hermione a brief glimpse of blue. As Hermione began to feel a little hot under the collar a voice that didn't sound all that dissimilar from Pansy Parkinson appeared in her head "I knew you were after that arse! your such a perv Granger!" 

"I am not!" Hermione said aloud suddenly before clapping a hand to her mouth realizing she had spoken without meaning to. Luna straightened up and looked around a little confused holding her shiny prize in her hand.

"Talking to yourself again?" Luna asked skipping back to where Hermione stood.

"Um...yes sorry...finding a silver sickle is supposed to be good Luck," Hermione said quickly changing the subject.

"I've heard that too...but only if you kiss the first person you see after you find it otherwise you'll wake in the night to find wackspurts in your bed!" Luna said a very serious look appearing on her face.

"Oh...we can't have that then can we!" Hermione said softly her heart quaking as she moved close to Luna lifting the Ravenclaws chin gently and Luna raised herself on her tiptoes and gave a small laugh planting a kiss on Hermione's full soft lips lingering for a little longer than Hermione was expecting. Hermione felt warm all over but the sensation was short lived however as Luna pulled back giggling. Hermione wanted more.

Hermione had only ever shared a brief peck on the lips with one other person, Victor Krum during her fourth year but it hadn't felt anything like what she experienced just now. In fact, she didn't even count her Krum encounter as a real kiss it had been so quick and she had pushed away so quickly and Victor had been rough and harsh his lips cracked and dry feeling whereas Luna's was unbelievably tender and soft her lips slightly wet with warmth radiating from them. 

Victor had also been a bit careless with his hands having made fumbling attempts to caress her chest which she hadn't appreciated and that had soured things somewhat and Hermione had decided against anything further happening with victor and had quickly returned to the ball to find Harry. Though she wouldn't have minded Luna letting her hands go wandering Hermione thought as she eyed the smiling blonde before her whose eyes were sparkling with delight currently. Hermione was of a mind to push her against the wall a hand on the back of the girls head her fingers roughly tangled in her dirty blonde hair as Hermione snogged the life out of the little minx her other hand perhaps gripping Luna's firm behind. These thoughts where driving Hermione wild she suddenly turned from Luna and took a few heavy breaths.

"Shall we get on with things then? we can't stand around here all day Luna" Hermione said trying and failing to not let her voice go into a high nervous tone as she strode off down the corridor hoping her cheeks would de-redden quickly. Luna tilted her head slightly watching Hermione intently her lips curling into a sly smirk before skipping off to join her once more.

 

******* 

Just as they were about to round the corner to the corridor where the portrait of the little fatman was the sounds of boisterous laughter could suddenly be heard mixed in with a few groans of frustration. Instantly Hermione felt this was bad news and she prepared herself to get ready for a confrontation.

"Give it back you certins!" an exasperated female voice said.

"Make us!" replied a boy in a very condescending tone drawing a few laughs from at least two others. 

Hermione and Luna rounded the corner to see Padma Patil surrounded by three boys one of whom who was rather tall and held a blue Ravenclaw scarf up in the air above Padma keeping it just out of her reach. Hermione was about to march right toward the scene and give the boys a piece of her mind when she found she was being held back by Luna who had a worried look on her face.

"What's the matter, Luna?" Hermione asked softly trying to keep her voice calm.

"Those are the boys who took my bag and my socks and shoes..." Luna said eyeing them coldly then looking to the ground. Hermione took a hold of Luna's hand and squeezed tightly.

"Well after today they'll never take anything from anyone again, least of all you," Hermione said rubbing her thumb gently across the back of Luna's hand. Luna looked up briefly giving a tiny smile which Hermione eagerly returned then she turned back towards Padma and the boys and set off to stop what was happening keeping hold of Luna's hand bringing her along. Luna lagged behind Hermione slightly keeping behind her back, her hair falling around her face obscuring her.

When the girls reached Padma the laughter of the boys died suddenly the two smaller boys one very skinny and pale the other chubby and rather spotty both looking scared but the tall one clearly their leader still seemed to find the whole thing amusing as he continued smirking. Luna stood slightly behind Hermione's back still holding her hand looking much in the way a small child nervous of meeting new people often did as they hid behind their mothers.

"Looney come to play again have you...and oh look you brought us a new playmate as well!" The tall boy said stepping toward them. Hermione narrowed her eyes her nostrils flaring she gently let got of Luna's hand and very slowly drew her wand the tall boy flinched slightly but didn't reach for his own as he caught sight of the shiny prefect badge.

"You think its funny to take someone's things, do you? Funny to make them walk back to bed barefoot cold and shaking!" Hermione's voice grew higher and harsher with every word.

"It was... only a laugh...its only bloody looney Lovegood," The tall boy said stumbling backward. Hermione's hand tightened on her wand and she spoke in a harsh venom laced tone.

"Call her that again I dare you!"

Padma whose mouth had fallen open in surprise at Hermione's sudden arrival saw her chance and snatched back her scarf the tall boy barely seemed to register it eyes transfixed in terror on Hermione. Padma wrapped it around herself and drew her own wand from her robes ready to follow Hermione's lead. 

"Shall we jinx this lot so bad their ancestors will feel it, Hermione?" Padma asked moving to stand next to the Gryffindor.

"Yooo...yoou c-cant do that you're a prefect," the chubby smaller boy said stuttering.

"Well I'm not!" Padma said loudly a vicious look in her eye. Hermione reached with her free hand to her badge and unfastened it her eyes never leaving the shaking tall boy then when she had the badge she tossed it behind her and it fell with a distant clatter.

"I guess I'm taking the afternoon off!" Hermione said smugly. The boys all looked fit to scream and Padma also looked astonished. The two smaller boys suddenly looked at each other then turned to run Hermione fired a body bind curse at the pale one on her left and Padma cast a spell that sent a set of ropes flying from her wand and they tied themselves tightly around the chubby boy on the right. The tall one in the middle stumbled backward and fell howling with fear. Hermione cast a levation charm that held the boy up in the air by his ankle where he cried for help Padma cast a silencing charm. 

"What shall we do with them now?" Padma asked rather breathlessly.

"Let's take their socks and shoes," Hermione said bluntly.

"Hermione Granger you stop this instant!" Luna called suddenly finding her voice after the sudden attack on the boys had shocked her into silence. Hermione was taken aback she blinked wildly trying to think of a reply as Luna advanced on her looking rather upset. She suddenly took hold of Hermione's robes and began refastening the Gryffindors prefect badge that she had rescued from the floor, Hermione was stunned into silence as was Padma.

"You're supposed to become head girl like the wonderful witch you are, the best anyone has ever seen and you're not getting thrown out of Hogwarts or stopping being a prefect because of me, I won't let you. now let them go please!" Luna said rapidly steel having entered her voice which unnerved Hermione. 

As the red mist of rage that had descended on Hermione finally began to clear and she saw the sad pleading look in Luna's silvery pale blue eyes she realized that she may have allowed things to get out of hand. She turned to Padma who nodded in agreement with Luna and the let their captors out of their various bounds who all scrambled to their feet.

"We're going to tell professor Flitwick you'll be expelled you will!" the pale small boy who Hermione had cursed said rubbing his lower back which was clearly sore from his fall.

"We're not telling anyone we got bested by a couple of girls you fool just shut the hell up and let's go, You're alright Lovegood its clearly this one that's mad" the older boy said gesturing toward Hermione before quickly running off the other two following close behind.

"Well lucky escape for us then, we won't even get a detention now then hopefully," Padma said cheerily trying to defuse the awkward tension in the air. Hermione looked to Luna who still seemed a little shaken by the events and she felt as if she was stood next to a dementor for all the joy had been sucked from her.

"Oh, Luna I'm so sorry I didn't mean to lose it.. I was just... what they did to you its absolutely horrid I couldn't stand it," Hermione said grabbing the blonde girl and pulling her into a bone crushing hug suddenly, not even caring what Padma would make of it.

"Do...you hate me now..?" Hermione said quietly her lips near Luna's ear eyes growing wet.

"Never, not ever," Luna said in a whisper her frown disappearing and her normal dreamy tone returning as Hermione clung onto her.

"i think maybe some Nargles may have clouded your judgment but I might have something for you to ward against them in future," Luna said. Hermione pulled back and gave a choked laugh drying her eyes on her sleeve.

"That'd be lovely...thank you Luna," Hermione said recovering.

"Oi do i get an anti-narga-whats-it thing too?" Padma said jokingly an expression halfway between confusion and relief on her face that Luna and Hermione had in fact not fallen out.

"I might have one for you too," Luna said cheerily looking to Padma.

"Great you can give it to me later, now you mind and keep Hermione here in line before she gets herself expelled wont, you Luna? I'm off to see my sister she'll really let me have it if I'm not there sharpish" Padma said as she walked off down the corridor adjusting her newly returned scarf. 

"Oh and thanks for the assistance Hermione, you were super cool 'i guess I'm taking the afternoon off' i nearly died!" Padma said smiling widely giving her best impression of Hermione as she repeated the phrase the bushy bookworm had said.

"Anytime Padma" Hermione said cheeks going slightly pink as she watched the girl leave.

"Well I think you're a menace to the public, the pair of you!" a familiar angry voice sounded from behind Hermione suddenly. Hermione turned to face the portrait of the fat red-faced man still under his oak tree next to a pile of books but today holding what appeared to be a bottle of fire whiskey in his left hand.

"Silkworm" Hermione said Hardly not even giving the portrait time to say anything else as it swung open. Luna took a hold of Hermione's arm and they both stepped into the portrait the room they found themselves in was dimly lit by a lone burning torch so after a few seconds both witches cast Lumos and were greeted with the sight of many random objects all tossed in a pile. 

Hermione saw some strange spectacles that she knew for a fact where Luna's, there was also a purple feathered quill, a yellow set of trainers, many butterbeer bottle cork necklaces and four or five pairs of school shoes and socks. A stack of school books and a small book bag that had to be Luna's as her name was sown on in golden thread across it. Hermione blushed as she spied a few pairs of blue bras and knickers that were also laying atop the pile. It was clear Luna was being stolen from on a regular bases. 

Hermione felt furious but kept her temper in check as Luna began picking up a few items and putting them into her newly retrieved bag it was a rather tight fit but Luna got everything in there. Hermione suddenly felt she ought to be helping pick things up but all that was left was a pair of knickers with a black raven on the front. Hermione reached for them before she could stop herself and handed them to Luna who took them with a small smile.

"Thank you, Hermione," Luna said taking the underwear from the blushing girl and packing them into her bag carefully.

"Right let's get these things back to your dorm shall we?" Hermione said looking around for the exit but was unable to find it. The spot the entrance to the room had been was now just a brick wall Hermione walked over to it briskly and tapped her wand against it a few times then groaned.

"I bloody hate magic sometimes" she grumbled. Luna seemed fairly unphased by their sudden entrapment and instead walked around the perimeter of the room with her bag now slung over her shoulder her pair of strange spectacles now on her face humming then she stopped suddenly took her wand from behind her ear and tapped what looked to Hermione to be a random brick on the wall. Suddenly the wall just faded away like an illusion and a new corridor opened up it wasn't the way that they had come in but at least it was something.

"Oh well done Luna how did you know this was here?" Hermione asked brightly walking over to join her.

"When in doubt follow your nose and I smell something sweet coming from this direction, maybe its some kind of shortcut," Luna said happily stowing her wand back behind her ear and placing her odd spectacles in her bag.

"A shortcut to what?" Hermione said more to herself than to Luna as both girls headed down the dimly lit corridor. Out of nowhere a series of torches that lined the walls suddenly burst into flame and lit their way allowing Hermione to stop casting Lumos and place her wand back in her robes. They finally came to a large oak door with a large fish carved in it. Hermione reached for the large door handle but it suddenly swung open of its own accord revealing, a very lavish bathroom not unlike the one the prefects had. 

Indeed there was a very similar pool like tub in the center of the room with many different sized taps surrounding the sides and a line of stalls along the left side of the room and opposite them were some benches with neatly folded white towels and hanging up next to them a few sets of white bathrobes.

Hermione and Luna gingerly stepped into the room looking around at everything rather nervously. Along the walls, there were also many portraits of rather beautiful naked women who were all out at sea Hermione soon noted that they were all mermaids again much like the ones in the stan class windows of the prefect's bathroom. The mermaids all looked at their new visitors curiously some splashing their tales one helped herself out of the water and onto some rocks where her lower half transformed and she now was perfectly human she smiled and waved at Hermione whos cheeks went pink at the sight of the mermaids rather full and bare bosom. These mermaids were not one bit shy and Hermione suddenly recalled a casual mention Luna had given to the creatures a few hours before and began to blush even deeper. Luna merely smiled and returned the wave.

"Um..Hello...where are we?" Hermione asked the mermaid. she got no vocal response instead the woman pointed towards a door at the other end of the room which had some words carved into the stone walls above it. 

'Neptunes Bathroom, cleanse yourself and be free' Hermione read aloud wondering what that could mean and she found herself an answer rather quickly but before she could speak Luna got there first like a proper Ravenclaw.

"I suspect before that door will open and allow us out we are expected to have a bath," Luna said cheerily walking over to one of the taps and turning it allowing for the bath to begin to fill with water. 

Hermione knew in her heart Luna was correct and she had arrived at the same conclusion but it didn't stop her from walking over to the door and trying the handle anyway with no luck just as she expected she sighed heavily and turned around to find a now very naked Luna turning on more taps that began to fil the already large steaming hot bath with different coloured streams of water purple and blue and few others some appeared to be bubble bath. 'Merlins beard' Hermione thought finding it hard to breathe suddenly, that witch will get naked at the drop of a hat!

Hermione's heart began to beat rapidly and she swallowed nervously watching the naked girl work drinking in her form before turning her back. 'Bad Hermione' Hermione scolded herself even though she had seen Luna naked already and she was certain by now the girl didn't care one bit about Hermione's wandering eyes. Hermione thinking it over slowly looked back over her shoulder just as Luna was descending into the tub Hermione caught glimpse of her lovely, bare, perfectly formed and firm arse. Hermione whimpered at the sight and turned away again as she heard the sound of splashing as Luna clearly decided to do a few lengths.

"Hermione are you coming in the waters lovely" Luna called sweetly, swimming up to the edge of the bath and resting her chin on the rim of the bath looking rather wonderful with wet hair Hermione noted. The bushy haired girl took a breath and stepped forward slowly disrobing Luna watching her all the while and meeting Hermione's eyes seemed to receive permission that she was allowed to look and Hermione nodded gently as Luna grinned up at her. 

When Hermione was down to just her bra and knickers she paused briefly to take another large breath before unclasping her bra and revealing her well-endowed chest that none other than herself had ever seen like this below the roof of Hogwarts castle. Luna's mouth fell open ever so slightly but Hermione caught it and also saw the rather dreamy look in Luna's bright eyes and Hermione felt herself shiver with goosebumps and a strange sense of pride in the look Luna had on her face. Hermione was suddenly aware of how chilly it was and she felt her nipples grow erect and she bit her lip her toes curling as Luna continued to take in her semi-naked form.

Hermione brought her trembling fingers to the waistband of her pink knickers next and pulled them down and stepped out of them shaking slightly as the cold air hit her most sensitive region. Luna's eye's shifted down to Hermione's feet suddenly. This was the first time Hermione could recall seeing a look that was even close to bashful on Luna's face but it disappeared as quickly as it had come. 

The blonde girl's eyes slowly traveled from Hermione's feet, up her long slender legs and in between them briefly looking at the sizeable mass of bushy brown curls that were to be found there. Some witches liked to shave with magic but Hermione didn't hold with such nonsense 'if I wasn't meant to have hair there then it wouldn't grow' she had often thought when asked about grooming that general area by a teasing Lavender or Parvati when getting changed for bed.

"As above so below," Luna said dreamily noticing the similarity between the wild mess of curls between Hermione legs and the hair on her head meeting Hermione's eyes again and winking. Making the witch gasp and blush furiously as she brought a hand up to her hair the other briefly covering her pubic region before letting them both fall back to her sides laughing as Luna also began to giggle but it died away quickly.

"You're the most lovely witch I've ever seen Hermione Granger," Luna said simply looking Hermione deep in her brown eyes. Hermione's heart swelled with joy.

"Likewise Luna Lovegood" Hermione replied gently. They just looked at each other for a while in perfect silence.

Then Luna suddenly leaned forward out of the tub pressing her lips to Hermione's left foot giving her a kiss causing the witch before her to almost lose balance. Luna then sank back into the bath laughing again and suddenly splashed a great deal of water towards Hermione making her jump.

"Oh, you're for it now Lovegood!" Hermione called rushing into the bath after the girl all nerves seemingly forgotten.

This was shaping up to be quite the intresting weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you made it through my most nonsensical rambling work yet well done 10 points to whatever Hogwarts house you are from. if this fluffy idiocy was enjoyable in any way let me know and maybe leave kudos or a comment if you have time?


	6. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue to get steamy in Neptune's bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people keep commenting and leaving kudos so I felt obliged to write yet more of my nonsense. Things move up a gear here with some mostly mild and tame sexual content again please do not expect hot smut action as im still going for a more fluffy romantic angle with this whole thing. I hope its somewhat readable and enjoyable but i feel it's my most out of my depth bit of work yet and a bit messy so please don't be too harsh if you are displeased okay?? haha anyway, go on then and rot your brain with my madness.

Hermione chased Luna around the oversized bath splashing at her wildly both playfighting with light pushes and random bouts of tickling mixed into the boisterous fun. Luna gave as good as she got sending huge splashes at Hermione and slipping out from her wet grasp on more than one occasion when Hermione had managed to grab her by the hand or around the middle. Hermione wasn't really athletic so she had a slightly hard time keeping up with Luna who was surprisingly fast and a good swimmer to boot Hermione had always viewed Luna as an indoor girl like herself but she supposed she may have misjudged her. She clearly had quite a bit to learn about the girl still and this excited Hermione greatly she never could pass up an opportunity to learn no matter the topic and Luna Lovegood was definitely becoming her new favorite study.

Water, bubbles of many different colours and sprays of foam went in all directions soaking the surrounding floor and both girls discarded piles of clothes though both were too distracted to realize or indeed care at present.

At one stage Luna had submerged herself underwater and Hermione lost sight of her and the next thing she knew Luna had risen up from under her and knocked a squealing Hermione backward into the water laughing heartily. Hermione got her revenge by also submerging herself soon after and coming up behind Luna she had moved her foot stealthily between the blondes open legs and when close enough to her intended target Hermione had set to furiously wiggling her toes against a rather sensitive area that sent shocks through Luna's body. Luna had gasped and jumped backward high in the air creating an almighty splash at the sudden sneak attack. Hermione resurfaced a moment later in fits of laughter she couldn't believe she had dared do such a thing.

"Hermione Granger!" Luna said in mock outrage her dreamy voice going slightly higher than normal her eyes rather wide in shock also seeming to find it hard to take in that Hermione Granger had just touched her 'there' and with her foot!.

Hermione bit her lip and tried to recover herself she had been rather bold with that move and was pleased to be getting away with such naughty behavior, it was something she would not have dreamed of doing only a few hours before. Luna was clearly having a strange effect on her and Hermione was all too glad to allow herself to fall under the girl's spell.

They went on back and forth endlessly messing with each other laughter filling the air for what seemed to be hours. Eventually, the pair grew tired and they met each other in the center of bath treading water each trying to catch their breath the ghosts of their most recent laughs still etched on their faces.

"Truce?" Hermione asked jokingly to which Luna nodded as they swam toward each other.

"Hostilities shall cease for now," Luna said grinning.

Hermione found herself moving closer and closer to Luna still gently treading water as they both calmed down and recovered from the water fight.

"Luna...may I hold you?" Hermione asked softly. Luna nodded meeting Hermione's gaze her eyes full of curiosity at what the Gryffindor was planning.

Hermione reached out delicately and placed an arm around Luna and gently pulled her close till they were pressed together. Both girls mouths fell open ever so slightly as their bellies connected and Hermione slowly moved both her hands toward the Ravenclaws hips. 

Cautiously gliding along Luna's wet skin delighting in how soft she was Hermione moved her hands at a snail's pace wanting to drag out the journey and prolong the sensation of her hands moving across Luna for as long as possible. Hermione gave a small whimper as their breasts suddenly grazed each other lightly, sending shivers all through the witch. Luna smiled and put her own arms around Hermione's neck both girls now looked rather like they were about to begin slow dancing. 

'She's trapped you now Granger, no running away!' Hermione thought as she felt Luna's arms on her shoulders Luna's hands crossing at the wrists ensnaring the Gryffindor. Luna's eyes were full of glee and they seemed to be daring Hermione to do more. 

'You're a lioness you can do this, courage Granger!' a voice said in Hermione's head that oddly reminded her of Harry. However other less kind thoughts and voices also invaded her mind to distract and dissuade her these voices sounded close to Draco Malfoy and other Slytherins, one also sounded like Ron which stang a great deal. 

"Disgusting mudblood you should lose your hands for touching a pureblood witch like this" one voice, rather like Malfoy spat.

"Degenerate hussy! not even known the girl properly for more than a day and you've already got your hands all over her!" a female sounding voice that was quite like Milicent Bulstrode sneered. 

"She couldn't possibly be really interested in you, a stuffy, uptight, bossy, know it all, who trampled her beliefs and thought she talked nothing but rubbish up till last night!" the one that sounded like Ron shouted.

Hermione felt her eyes growing rather wet as all these things echoed in her mind. Luna spoke suddenly sensing Hermione's dismay.

"Are the Nargles telling you things that aren't true? They try to do that to me too but I've learned to tune them out, they only tell lies don't you listen, Hermione Granger" Luna said confidently taking one of her hands and bringing it to Hermione's cheek caressing it sweetly.

"Oh Luna...you always know just what to say," Hermione said sniffly but already feeling her tears retreat.

Hermione took a deep breath then moved in to give Luna what she hoped would be the snogging of her young life that she'd been yearning to administer to the young witch for most of the afternoon. She decided that no silly voices in her head were going to stop her.

However she moved rather clumsily nerves still slightly getting the better of her, herself and Luna's noses bumped into each other gently, both girls began giggling at the awkward but sweet mistake. Luna came to the conclusion that she shouldn't expect Hermione to have to take the lead entirely and should give her a hand and help her relax.

Instead of going for a hot steamy snog that Hermione so desired, however, Luna began to softly nuzzle Hermione's nose with her own and the Gryffindor returned the sweet affection by doing the same. They did this for a short while, Luna, hoping to sooth the witch before her and get her back in action as it were.

However, Hermione felt she couldn't quite get her confidence back as high as it had been a few moments ago and decided to abandon the idea of getting at Luna's sweet lips, at least for now. Still, there were other things they could do besides kissing Hermione thought thinking of letting her hands do more wandering around Luna's enticing body.

Having thought this, however, Hermione was still slightly annoyed with herself for messing up before when she had been so close feeling that she had blown her chance for her first proper honest to goodness snog session. Hermione had begun to move a hand from Luna but the blonde swiftly moved one of her own hands to return it to her hip believing Hermione to be pulling away and wanting to put an end to such an idea. 

Luna smiled at the somewhat dazed look Hermione now wore she had only been planning to reposition her hand elsewhere but the sudden demanding way Luna had put Hermione's hand back where she wanted it rather excited the Gryffindor she wasn't used to being bossed around but found she rather liked it, as long as it came from Luna. 

The Ravenclaw was now the one in charge again and leaned in close as Hermione had been doing and very much wanted to get things back on track. She sweetly planted a light kiss on the tip of Hermione's nose that made Hermione's heart sing. Then Luna unexpectedly leaned her head past Hermione and carefully took one of her earlobes into her mouth suckling it Hermione's breath hitched, she hadn't been expecting this. 

What a divine feeling, had her ears always been this sensitive Hermione wondered as Luna now began swirling her tongue around Hermione's earlobe drawing light breathy moans from the witch. After a few more moments of ear nibbling Luna suddenly moved her lips to Hermione's neck planting kisses all over her giving the occasional giggle. Hermione felt her boldness return suddenly and moved her hand from Luna's hip and grasped the younger girls arse firmly a devious grin appearing on her lips as she finally had a hold of the prize she had been lusting after most of the day and gave it a good few squeezes. 

They both gave pleasured moans at this and Luna redoubled her efforts at kissing Hermione's neck seemingly wanting to leave no part of it untouched by her soft gentle lips and wanting to return to the dominant role in this little power play they were seemingly having. Luna also rather forcefully began pushing Hermione backward to the edge of the pool like a bath with surprising strength for such a small girl. When Luna had Hermione pressed against the edge of the bath she pulled away from Hermione's neck seeking the Gryffindor eyes which were afire with joy and passion. Hermione looked deep into Lunas pale silvery blue eyes in return which also held a similar fire but mixed with her usual far off dreamy quality it was a look that drove Hermione rather wild. After a few seconds just looking at each other seemingly both witches trying to attain that they had permission to continue with what they had been doing Luna suddenly dove back toward Hermione's neck. 

Hermione gasped as one of her erect nipples brushed against Luna's own hardened nipple and felt the growing heat between her legs intensify now ensuring that this bath was leaving her wet in more ways than one. Hermione hoped she was having a similar effect on Luna but how to know, she couldn't just ask, could she?

'Hey, Luna I'm I getting you off correctly' Hermione thought, trying to suppress a laugh at the idea of those words coming out of her mouth. It was then as Hermione was thinking this that she felt Luna's fingertips softly gliding down her chest between her breasts heading south. Hermione's breathing quickened with her heartbeat and she swallowed hard shaking slightly. 

Hermione wasn't sure she was ready for this though she had touched herself during frequent bouts of Saturday morning 'mediation' sessions she hadn't even imagined allowing anyone else to venture there any time soon especially without at least taking her on at least few dates first. Hermione felt her toes begin to curl she was about ready to explode.

As Hermione's imagination went into overdrive at what Luna was about to do she suddenly broke out giggling as Luna's hand had stopped at her belly button a destination somewhere a little short of where Hermione had been expecting. Luna pulled back from her sweet devouring of Hermione's neck and grinned up at the witch that knowing look of hers back in her eye. 

"You... absolute tease... Luna Lovegood" Hermione managed in between desperate breaths as Luna slowly moved her thumb in a circular motion inside Hermione's belly button. Both girls seemed to suddenly calm down and wish to take a quick breather Luna still continued her gently assault on Hermione's belly however as she spoke. 

"I'm not sure what you mean Hermione, I'll put that strange sentence down to more Nargles shall I?. By the way could you lessen your grip a little please, its just I feel your nails may leave marks if you continue as you are" as Luna said this Hermione only realized now how hard she had been squeezing Luna's backside and began soothingly rubbing her hand around Luna's peachy cheek hoping she hadn't hurt the girl.

"Oh I'm sorry I guess I just got a little carried away are you alright Luna?" Hermione asked her entire face burning as she continued caressing Luna with a mix of excitement and embarrassment on her face.

"Oh i feel rather wonderful just now in fact I've been filled with all manner of pleasant sensations since getting in this bath with you, I'm not sure I'll be able to face a bath without you in future" Luna said taking a hand and moving a strand of Hermione's hair that was sticking wetly to her forehead currently and pushed it back off her face and behind her ear. Hermione grinned and gave Luna's bum another appreciative little squeeze making Luna gasp slightly.

"...are you something of an arse girl Hermione?" Luna questioned brightly moving in to rest her head on Hermione's chest.

"Well...I...yours is rather lovely Luna you see and....oh" Hermione rambled her voice trailing off as she was taken surprise by the question and she tried to control her breathing. Luna merely giggled and Hermione felt a sudden pinch of one of her own arse cheeks making her jump slightly.

"I'd rather like to get acquainted with yours soon too you know, good thing I've decided to keep you so we can do this again sometime," Luna said grinning up at Hermione. Hermione gave a nervous smile at this odd sentence but didn't question it though she wanted to say 'well I've decided to keep you too' but found she couldn't get the words out just now. 

Hermione instead leaned her chin down onto the top of Luna's head as the Ravenclaw nuzzled her chest. Hermione closed her eyes feeling utterly content to just stay in this warm bath cuddling Luna for the rest of time.

"Oh my!" Luna said suddenly giggling and sitting up away from Hermione. Hermione's eye's shot open to see what was wrong and following Luna's gaze she suddenly remembered that they were not exactly alone in this bathroom and she found that many of the mermaids housed in the portraits around the room had climbed from the various bodies of water they had been in and now lay on various beaches and rocks having transformed into human form. All of them were watching the witches intently many with their hands lazily rubbing between their legs all of them caught up amidst various levels of some 'mediation'.

Hermione gasped and covered breasts with her arm looking at them all as they devoured Hermione and Luna's bodies pleasured looks on their faces.

"Perverts!" Hermione shouted her voice high absolutely outraged that the mermaids had been spying on them. Luna seemed less upset at the situation instead waving at one of the closest mermaids.

"I think they like us Hermione," Luna said continuing to wave.

"Oh, really what gives you that idea!" Hermione said a little harshly in a sarcastic tone clambering out of the bath rather quickly her voice still high.

"I'm sure being a portrait must get quite lonely we shouldn't be too harsh with them," Luna said blowing a kiss to another mermaid giggling away.

"Stop that Luna don't encourage them!" Hermione said finally out of the bath now and still trying to keep herself covered as best she could her face totally scarlet.

"I guess this is what we get for getting dirty when we should've been getting clean" Luna said a twinkle in her eye as she watched the bashful Hermione reaching for one of the neatly folded white towels that sat on the nearby benches along the outside of the bath and beginning to haphazardly dry herself off. 

"Out of that bath right this second Luna Lovegood we're leaving!" Hermione said a stern tone entering her voice as she continued hurriedly drying herself.

"oh already but my fingers haven't even started to prune..and we were having such fun, we will pick up where we left another time wont we? Shame we have to go," Luna half-heartedly protested fighting to keep a grin from her face as she began to rise out of the bath to join Hermione.

"We'll get...better acquainted somewhere else...with less prying eyes... soon Luna I promise!" Hermione said still drying herself but wanting to assure Luna that they would definitely continue this later.

When both girls were dry they found suddenly that there careless splashing from early had ruined their clothes Hermione tried to dry them with a spell but she found that no matter what she tried her spells didn't seem to work.

"Oh, it must be this bloody bathroom its probably enchanted to stop spell casting or something to stop people using magic to get themselves out" Hermione groaned stamping her foot.

"We can't get into these wet clothes we'll catch our death of cold," Hermione said. Luna seemed unperturbed by the situation and calmly walked over to her bag keeping her towel wrapped around her and pulled out two spare pairs of her blue knickers that they had rescued earlier and a bra for herself.

"We did say we'd swap before didn't we? you can loan me some of your pink ones another day" Luna said giving a small laugh tossing a pair to Hermione who grabbed them from the air blushing before hurridly stepping into them they were a little tight but they'd have to do.

"I'm afraid my spare bra won't be any use to you Hermione since we can't transfigure it to fit without magic," Luna said frowning at Hermione's chest which the bushy-haired witch was still covering eyeing the mermaid portraits every now and again venomously. Next Luna reached for two sets of the white bathrobes and two pairs of slippers that sat on the floor beneath them. She handed one of each set of items to Hermione and began putting on the robe she had lifted for herself followed by the slippers.

"I guess we'll have to go back to our dorms dressed like this not ideal really but better than nothing," Luna said cheerily trying to lift Hermione's spirits.

"What if we're seen just strolling about in bathrobes? I'm never going to live this down and what floor are we on exactly? Merlin knows where this bathroom will let us out. These hidden rooms and passages change all the time like they have a mind of their own!" Hermione grumbled as she walked over to the large door that was to be their exit thoughts of walking outside and finding herself in the dungeons outside the Slytherin common room or somewhere else equally as bad! Hermione tried to push these terrible thoughts from her mind as he reached the door that had previously been locked and wouldn't budge. Looking at it now it was hard to tell if anything had really changed Luna and Hermione had done their best to cleanse themselves so now it was up to the room to deliver the "...and be free" part of the deal.

Hermione took a deep breath and placed her hand on the handle and then pushed the door and it mercifully opened. Hermione and Luna stepped out into a small corridor that again required them to cast Lumos to see where they were going. They walked for about five minutes Hermione feeling anxious while Luna was seemingly fairly happy still humming that tune of hers again carrying her bag filled with her retrieved items and that now also housed the girl's wet clothes. Hermione began to wonder if the bag was enchanted to be bigger on the inside the number of things Luna had crammed into it now. Hermione added the question to her special Luna folder in her mind for later and continued walking.

Soon the girls came to what appeared to be a dead end but as they approached the solid brick wall in front of them it suddenly faded away and Luna and Hermione found themselves in what appeared to be a disused classroom. As they walked further in the wall they had exited suddenly reappeared in solid form and closed the way back behind them. It now appeared as if there had never been a hidden passage there at all.

The classroom was rather dark as all the shutters were closed. Hermione moved over to one and opened it which allowed for some daylight to spill into the room by the looks of things it was early evening now and the sun would be going down soon as it was mid-October after all, so the dim evening light didn't help much but it was better than nothing. 

Looking around the room properly now it was clear it hadn't been in use in some time everything was covered in layers of dust thick cobwebs hanging all over the place. Hermione noted that aside from a few leftover desks, an old blackboard leaning against the back wall and a toppled over chair, that the room looked to have been cleared out of anything useful a long while ago. However, there were a number of odd objects in a pile at the back of the room. Hermione saw an old rusted bike, a globe of the world, a small toy car and set of rubber ducks all of them looking rather worse for ware. 

"I think this is the old Muggle studies classroom before they moved to the first floor so Professor Burbage didn't have to climb all the way to the fifth floor with her bad knee," Luna said observing the objects along with Hermione.

"The fifth floor? Luna are we close to Ravenclaw tower?" Hermione asked her mind already formulating a plan.

"Yes we're only a few minutes walk away I believe...would you like to come for a visit?" Luna asked grinning.

"That would be lovely Luna," Hermione said beaming

"It should be almost dinner time I expect our common room will be empty hopefully we can dry our clothes then," Luna said cheerily walking off towards the door Hermione moving to join her as Luna laid out the very idea Hermione had also been thinking. Just as they reached the door Hermione suddenly heard footsteps outside accompanied by laughing.

"Oh not in there again Won-Won it's so filthy I got caked in dust last week and I haven't got my other jumper clean since then either!" came the voice of Lavender Brown.

"We'll just be a second come on!" a frustrated sounding Ron Weasely replied as the door began to open.

Hermione quickly grabbed Luna by the hand and ran off towards the large blackboard at the back of room squeezing herself and Luna behind it getting their white robes covered in dust, dirt, and cobwebs, so much for our bath, Hermione thought. Luna couldn't help giggling feeling giddy at sneaking around Hermione took a finger and pressed it to the girl's lip making a 'sssh' sound.

If they got away with this it would be a miracle Hermione thought grimacing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, how was that? mostly terrible right? I'm sorry please forgive me!!! haha
> 
> if you did somehow like it do tell me and maybe leave kudos it really keeps this story flowing. thanks for reading


	7. Professor Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Luna reach Ravenclaw tower where an old nickname surfaces and the girls make plans for next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this nonsense is closing in on 700 hits and 50 kudos I can't believe it you're all so sweet thanks for reading and please do comment what you enjoy so I continue doing that it really keeps this fluffy tripe flowing, anyway on you go then and have some more.

Hermione wished the ground would open up and swallow her such was the disgust she felt by what herself and Luna were currently listening in on. The pleasured groans of Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown were enough to turn her stomach she was certain this was something no one should ever have to hear or bare witness too. Though she supposed they were lucky at least in that they couldn't actually see what Ron and Lavender were doing even if the noises alone where enough to paint a vivid sickening picture in the mind. Luna seemed to be fairing better than Hermione at coping with the situation as she stood next to her behind the blackboard they had chosen as a hiding spot. Luna just smiled and watched a spider crawling around the shoulder area of Hermione's now very dirty and dusty white bathrobe. Luna had to clasp a hand to Hermione's mouth, however, when the Gryffindor spied the small creature herself and was about to squeal. 

Luna gently lifted the spider away from Hermione with her free hand and let him run around her palm. Removing her other hand from Hermione's mouth and grinning at her she saw the bushy-haired witch give a very thankful look with her eyes and the Ravenclaw leaned in closer to her in a bid to take Hermione's mind off things she pressed her lips to the girl's neck suckling sweetly. Hermione gasped, was Luna turned on by all this? The girls insatiable Hermione thought eyes going wide and gently pushing away from Luna.

"Luna we can't, not now, stop that!" Hermione said in a harsh whisper hoping they were far enough away from Ron and Lavender that they couldn't hear.

"Sorry, I guess I've acquired something of a taste for you Hermione" Luna whispered back bringing a hand gently up to Hermione's cheek and lightly drawing her fingertips across it. Hermione couldn't help grinning despite the circumstances. The moment was ruined however when a particularly disgusting groan came from Ron that made Hermione shudder.

"Right I'm putting a stop to this, Luna please set down you're little eight-legged friend" Hermione whispered pulling her wand from between her breasts and out of her white bathrobe. 

"Engorgio" Hermione said a fairly loudly now unconcerned whether Ron or Lavender heard her or not. The small spider Luna had set down now grew to an alarming size Hermione grinned wickedly and cast a levitation spell on the oversized creature to stop it fleeing moving past Luna out from behind the blackboard quietly. She spied the half-naked couple at the other end of the room and sent the overgrown spider through the air and when it was hovering just over the top of Ron's back she let it fall and quickly ran behind the blackboard again.

Screams echoed around the classroom and Hermione bit her lip trying to suppress laughter as she buried her face in Luna's shoulder in a further attempt to remain quiet.

"The size of that bloody thing, where'd it come from?" Ron shouted bolting from the room howling in fear pulling the door open so hard it almost came off its hinges.

"Won-won come back you forgot your trousers" Lavender shouted squealing and running off after him. When she was sure they were gone and not coming back Hermione burst out laughing against Luna's shoulder almost in tears such was her joy. She was even finding it hard to stand and held onto Luna tightly trying to keep her balance.  
"Please control yourself, Hermione," Luna said sounding somewhat fearful which was very out of character for the girl.

Hermione eventually calming down pulled away from the Luna and straightened up and re-adjusted her features hastily.

"Sorry Luna, I'm not sure what came over me...they were breaking several school rules... I had to do something... sexual contact in a classroom cant be allowed!" Hermione said seriously trying to control her breathing and stop more fits of laughter.

"Sexual contact in hidden bathrooms is permissible, however?" Luna asked grinning.

"I don't recall any rules on bathrooms miss Lovegood and I'll have you know I don't write the rules I just enforce them," Hermione said adopting a very official sounding tone as if she were addressing a journalist during an interview.

"You really are very scary sometimes Hermione Granger," Luna said matter of factly her dreamy tone returning and Hermione took her hand smiling and lead them both out from behind the blackboard. Hermione saw the large spider now resting atop a jumper that she assumed belonged to Lavender. 'Another one ruined oh dear' Hermione thought unable to keep a devilish smirk from her lips. Hermione then used the counterspell on the spider and returned him to normal size and he scurried off out the open classroom door.

"Well, then Ravenclaw tower was it? Lead the way Luna" Hermione said beaming stowing her wand back in her white bathrobes and rubbing her hands together after a job well done, now not even worried about being seen in a bathrobe as it was nothing compared to running around the castle with no trousers Hermione concluded.

********* 

As Luna and Hermione had guessed, most of the students at Hogwarts were currently on there way if not already at the great hall to enjoy their dinner as the girls hardly saw anyone on their walk to Ravenclaw tower. On one occasion they did have to duck behind a tapestry as they heard the sound of a few running sets of feet and laughter. 

"We spend a lot of time pressed together hidden from the view of others don't we Hermione?" Luna had said cheerily before herself and Hermione had slipped back out from behind the tapestry.

"Yes, I'm rather selfish aren't I? Keeping you all to myself all the time" Hermione said jokingly Luna grinned and was about to move onward when Hermione suddenly reached a hand out toward her blonde hair. Hermione gently removed some cobwebs from the girl's hair smiling softly just as Luna had done for her last night.

"This reminds me of the other night when you fell for me...er fell over me I mean, " Luna said her eyes twinkling at the memory. Hermione allowed a smirk to slowly work its way onto her face at the small Freudian slip Luna had made almost certain she had done it on purpose.

"You were right the first time Luna," Hermione said giving a quick wink and looking rather like the cat that got the cream. Luna took Hermione's hand smiling widely and they set off once more.

When they found themselves before the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room Luna turned to speak again.

"I'm not a prefect, so I don't have any actual authority to allow you into our common room the way you could for me Hermione but if anyone dares try to cast you out I shall sing rather loudly out of tune and refuse to stop till you're allowed to stay" Luna said very seriously. Hermione managed to keep a straight face and nodded her approval of the bizarre plan hoping it wouldn't come to that.

Luna then approached the large eagle door knocker knocking it once and then it read a riddle aloud. 

"I can be on occasion blind, I can at times be powerful, I can be known to be difficult or harsh, deep, complicated, soft and tender all at the same time. Of what do I speak?" the eagle knocker said loudly and clearly.

Luna turned and looked at Hermione intently a small knowing smile on her lips.

"It rather sounds like you Hermione Granger" Luna said softly meeting Hermione's eyes, Hermione began to redden.

"Luna..." Hermione managed to say her heart swelling.

"But...you speak of Love," Luna said loudly and clearly turning back to the knocker and the door opened for them. 

Luna leads Hermione inside to the large and airy common room a lot bigger and more open than the one in Gryffindor tower. There were many bookcases lined around the walls and a large statue of Rowena Ravenclaw herself and many reading desks and large windows with wonderful views of the lake and forbidden forest. 

Hermione's mouth was slightly open as she took everything in and Luna gently lead her to a dark blue armchair and had her sit down by a fireplace that was similar to the one Gryffindor tower had only the Ravenclaw coat of arms was carved above it. Luna set out their still damp clothes before the fire and placed her retrieved bag of items next to them then came to sit next to Hermione on the armchair. Hermione feared there wasn't enough room but suddenly the chair extended itself and made room for Luna clearly it had been enchanted.

"Everyone's at dinner I suppose, so no singing today then" Luna sighed a little sadly. Hermione wondered if she had secretly hoped to have to serenade her housemates in order to make them accept Hermione into their midst. 

Hermione suddenly realized that now they were free of Neptune's bathroom they could simply dry their clothes using magic but she felt it would appear as if she was in a hurry to get away from the tower and indeed Luna and she most certainly didn't want to give that impression. Hermione decided it was best to let the clothes dry naturally and if some Ravenclaws happened upon them so be it. Hermione also took out her wand again and cast a spell Luna had never heard before while pointing her wand at Luna's retrieved book bag.

"Just a little precaution so no one takes your things again Luna, if anyone you haven't given permission too touched the bag or anything in it they'll be in for a nasty shock," Hermione said grinning wickedly.

"No more thieving Nargels," Luna said cheerily.

Hermione smiled a little sadly Luna had admitted earlier that she knew it was her own housemates that took her things but now she had returned to the Nargle fantasy. Hermione not knowing how to tackle this thought pushed it from her mind for now and instead turned to Luna to ask her something she had been meaning to since early in the afternoon. Before Hermione could speak however Luna had swung her legs out over the end of the extended armchair and placed her head on Hermione's lap now laying on her back. Luna giggled looking up at Hermione from her new position.

"Comfortable are we?" Hermione asked sarcastically in mock annoyance.

"Yes, I am thank you," Luna said sweetly and Hermione reached down and ran her fingers through the girl's hair smirking before getting back to the questions she had for Luna.

"Luna you know your Patronus?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Lola?" Luna responded grinning up at Hermione.

"You named your Patronus?" Hermione asked giving a small laugh.

"Didn't you name your otter then?" Luna asked somewhat surprised.

"No...I'll have to soon though...maybe you can help?" Luna's eyes lit up at this and she nodded awkwardly her head still on Hermione's lap.

"Anyway I wanted to ask when you conjure your Patr....er Lola....what do you think about?" Hermione asked her fingers well and truly tangled in the Ravenclaws hair now.

"That's a rather personal question Hermione Granger," Luna said in a way that made Hermione feel a pang of guilt for having asked, of course, that was something you shouldn't just ask someone. what had she been thinking Hermione thought blushing.

"I like to remember all those times we had together with everyone at the D.A...it was like having friends," Luna said suddenly and softly.

"Oh Luna we've been over this we were...and are your friends," Hermione said running her fingers through the girl's hair again gently and Luna smiled up at her.

"I do have another memory I might try using soon though," Luna said a glint in her eye now.

"oh...care to share?" Hermione asked softly not wanting to prod too much but still keen to know all the same.

"All I'll say is.... they're pretty, pink and cling to you so well" Hermione gasped slightly and Luna began to giggle, Hermione blushed deeply her knickers seemed to have left quite the impression. As Hermione moved past this the thoughts of her own memories of the D.A swam before her and she suddenly felt warm and fuzzy as one particular memory of an interaction with Luna came to her very vividly it was one she had almost forgotten.

"Do you remember when Harry would be busy during a D.A meeting and you'd ask me for help with a spell Luna?" Hermione asked smiling as it all flooded back to her.

"Yes, I do recall that," Luna said also smiling.

"Do...you remember what you'd call me after I'd help you with your wand movement?" Hermione asked going slightly red her voice shaking slightly, Luna thought for a second then spoke.

"I'd say thank you, Professor Granger," Luna said brightly and Hermione's heart skipped a beat at the old joking title Luna had used for her. It made her tingle all over and she gave a small barely audible pleasured sigh.

"I was wondering Luna...if perhaps the next time we're alone... like we were in Neptunes bathroom...getting acquainted...if maybe you wouldn't mind calling me that again...er..just for fun?" Hermione said blushing deeply as she blurted out her fantasy to the young Ravenclaw un-able to meet her eyes.

"That may be possible...Professor" Luna said a devious grin on her face that made Hermione squirm in her seat and give another small pleasured moan and she tried to ignore the tingle between her legs, they couldn't get intimate in the middle of Ravenclaw common room anyone could just walk in but that also kind of excited Hermione. What had Luna Lovegood done to her she wondered still running her hands through the girl's hair? Luna had her eyes trained on Hermione's chest the bushy-haired witches bathrobe had fallen open slightly and Luna was being greeted to a rather pleasant view, Hermione caught her staring suddenly but didn't move to cover herself she rather liked the attention and bit her lip shifting slightly so her robe opened further.

Luna suddenly sat upright and then got to her feet quickly taking Hermione's hand and pulling her up to her feet as well. Hermione was worried she may have gotten Luna a little too worked up and she was about to drag her to bed and ravish her.

"I nearly forgot I was supposed to give you something," Luna said excitedly and pulled Hermione along over to the stairs leading to the girl's dorm.

"Oh, do you want me to come up to your dorm?" Hermione asked nervously half worried they might get caught by Luna's housemates and half worried that herself and Luna might really be about to try and continue where they had left off in Neptune's bathroom if they found themselves alone with a bed in the vicinity.

Luna just nodded still smiling and kept a hold of Hermione's hand and before she knew it Hermione was in the Ravenclaw girls dorm which was fairly similar to her own dorm room.

"Guess which bed is mine," Luna said suddenly turning her face full of glee. Hermione walked across the room directly to the bed that was clearly Luna's and stopped next to it and smiled sighing to herself.

"aw, how did you know?" Luna said walking over to join her.

"Well the curtains on everyone else's beds are blue and these are yellow...also are these fairy lights?" Hermione asked giving a small laugh reaching a hand out to examine the small bulbs which were normally saved for Christmas trees that were wrapped around Luna's bedposts.

"Yes, I'm only allowed to enchant them to light up at Christmas now I used to have them on more often but they were keeping my dorm mates awake you see," Luna said matter of factly as Hermione held back fits of laughter.

"They're lovely Luna...very you," Hermione said taking a hold of the Ravenclaws hand and squeezing, Luna smiled and squeezed back before speaking again.

"Sit down on my bed and close your eyes....no peeking," Luna said brightly giggling and Hermione did as she was bid feeling a tiny bit apprehensive as knowing Luna she could be up to anything but she tried to keep still and calm. Luna was currently rummaging around in a nearby beside drawer looking for something by the sounds of it.

"Okay you can look now," Luna said excitedly. Hermione opened her eyes to see the Ravenclaw holding up a butterbeer bottle cork necklace each of the corks had been painted a different colour and were hanging on a thin silver chain.

"I was making this as a back up for when my latest one eventual gets taken by the Nargles but I thought as you are in need of your own defense against them that you should have this one, it'll ward them off and stop them making you lose your temper so often" Luna said stepping toward Hermione and placing the necklace around her gently grinning. Hermione felt rather tearful this was the sweetest thing anyone had ever given her, she raised a hand delicately to feel the necklace around her neck.

"It's wonderful Luna...i'll wear it all the time!" Hermione said trying to blink back tears.

"I'll have to get you a gift in return," Hermione said brightly feeling her tears retreat.

"You got my things back and have taken such awfully good care of me today... that's gift enough" Luna said moving to sit next to Hermione on her bed. Hermione frowned slightly she really wanted to get something for Luna anyway then a sudden wonderful idea struck Hermione as they so often did.

"Luna...next weeks a Hogsmeade weekend...would you maybe like to come with me...well go shopping and load up on sweets and butterbeer...it'll be my treat... a gift to you," Hermione said trying hard not to stumble over her words as she asked the Ravenclaw out.

"Sort've like a date?" Luna asked softly eyes sparkling with excitement that made Hermione's heart skip a beat.

"Yes very much like a date Luna, in fact...yes let's call it a date," Hermione said brightly biting her lip a bit nervous at having made such a bold statement. Hermione couldn't understand how she could've invited the girl into her bed walked around all day holding her hand, kiss her, get very naked and feel her up in a bath yet asking her out on a date was somehow the nervewracking part. They had really gone about courtship in backward manor Hermione suddenly realized and couldn't help but giggle. Luna was also quite giddy by the look in her eye.

"No ones asked me on a proper date before, I can't wait," Luna said throwing her arms around Hermione suddenly knocking the Gryffindor onto her back and both girls lay on Luna's bed laughing and holding each other for some time. As both girls noticed the light spilling in the windows of the dorm room beginning to fade almost entirely they decided it was time to go back downstairs and get their clothes before everyone returned from dinner. 

Now standing dressed in their still slightly damp but now mostly warm robes Hermione realized she hadn't thought of what they should do with the white bathrobes and slippers they had taken with them from Neptune's bathroom.

"I'll look after them till the next time we need a bath," Luna said giving Hermione a wink and scooping the robes and slippers up into her arms smiling.

Hermione also spied her pink knickers on the floor and picked them up she was still wearing the blue ones Luna had loaned her and suddenly a bold idea came to her and she tossed them on top of the pile Luna was holding. 

"Look after those as well will you Luna?" Hermione said a sly grin on her face Luna got a dreamy look in her eye but didn't speak and instead just nodded. The Ravenclaw then ran off towards the stairs to the girl's dorm.

"Don't go anywhere I'll be right back I'm just going to put this lot away. I want to walk you to Gryffindor tower" Luna said as she hurried up the stairs. Hermione smiled as she watched her go. 

"Hermione?" A voice questioned from behind her suddenly and the Gryffindor turned to find Cho Chang entering the common room.

"Oh...hello Cho...I'm just...Luna invited me in I said I should wait outside but..." Hermione said her voice trailing off as she scrambled to come up with an excuse for her presence.

"...but Nargles would get you if you waited out there?" Cho asked jokingly.

"Yes, I think that was it..." Hermione said quietly not liking how Cho had rolled her eyes as soon as Hermione had mentioned Luna's name.

"Gave you one of those silly necklaces too did she? Here I'll throw it away for you, she gave all the girls in our dorm one we all pretended to lose them" Cho said giving a giggle reaching for the chain around Hermione's neck. Hermione brought a hand up to her necklace and held it close to her turning to the side defensively as her other hand balled into a fist.

"I'd rather like to keep it thank you very much, it was a gift!" Hermione said sharply trying to keep her cool though she felt like giving a Cho a very hard slap and she began instead to tuck the necklace under her shirt as to stop anyone else perhaps trying to take it from her.

"Oh..." Cho said looking worried at the fire burning in Hermione's eyes all of a sudden and she walked off towards the girl's dorm deciding it best not to engage with the witch any further. Just as she reached the stairs Luna came rushing down them and almost knocked Cho over as she passed her and only stopped when she was back at Hermione's side. 

"Luna, I'll let you away this time but if you invite none Ravenclaws in here again I'll have to tell Professor Flitwick," Cho said rather coldly then turned and hurried up the stairs seemingly rather scared Hermione might hex her if she stood around too long. Luna seemed to be pretending not to hear or indeed care, as she just stood smiling at Hermione. Hermione, on the other hand, stuck her tongue out in the general direction of where Cho had been and made a rather silly face that made Luna giggle.

"Just ignore her Luna Professor Flitwick probably won't have a problem with me visiting you, Cho clearly just needs her quidditch broom removing from her backside that'll sort her foul mood out" Hermione said taking Luna's hand as the blonde girl burst out laughing, then hand in hand they made for the exit and headed towards Gryffindor tower.

******

As they arrived in front of the Fat Lady Hermione felt reluctant to let go of Luna's hand she desperately wanted to ask her to stay the night again but knew that they were pushing their luck with all these inter-house common room visits. Hermione just turned and looked at Luna who also looked a little sad their journey was over.

"Well, goodnight Luna...i...you'll come see me tomorrow won't you? I want to start work on that potion for Harry maybe we could go see Professor Slughorn together in the morning to ask to use the potions classroom...say we're doing some research or something? If you're not busy?" Hermione rambled off quickly desperate to keep Luna around for a little while longer by making plans for Sunday. Luna looked at Hermione intently that usual dreamy look of hers driving Hermione slightly wild. 

"Yes i'd love to help, I'll see you tomorrow then Hermione Granger...goodnight" Luna said suddenly rising on her tiptoes and pressing her lips to Hermione's and the Gryffindor feeling a wild jolt of adrenaline course through her took her hand and placed it behind the blondes head tangling her fingers in her hair and held her in place firmly. Finally getting the proper snog she'd been after Hermione felt a rush of excitement as Luna placed her hands on Hermione's hips and rather forcefully pushed her against the wall. Luna's tongue then suddenly demanded entry to her mouth and Hermione hurridly accepted it moaning her heart pounding. Suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat echoed around the corridor and the pair jumped apart just as they had really been getting into it.

"Excuse me Miss Granger are you going to bed this evening or not," Professor McGonagall said a blank unreadable expression on her face.

"Yes...sorry Professsor...I...well goodnight Luna," Hermione said her cheeks feeling as if they were on fire as they glowed red. Luna bit her lip trying to suppress giggling and began to walk away then turned and gave a small wave to Hermione and spoke again.

"Goodnight Professor...." Luna said grinning eyes full of glee then she turned and skipped off down the stairs. Professor McGonagall no doubt assumed the farewell was for her but the blonde Ravenclaw had been looking Hermione directly in the eye as she had said the word 'Professor'.

"Interhouse relations are important and I'm glad you two are seemingly so...'fond' of each other Miss Granger but i hope this sudden...'bond' with Miss Lovegood doesn't interfere with your studies," Professor McGonagall said sternly looking at Hermione and studying her face carefully. Hermione rather wished to sink into the floor and out of sight but instead did manage to reply.

"Oh no of course not Professor, I plan to continue working very hard," Hermione said her voice going slightly high and cracking slightly.

"Well then off to bed...and Miss Granger if you somehow find yourself in the Professors Private bathroom again please try not to soak the entire floor." Professor McGonagall said rather sharply but the hint of a grin appearing at the corners of her mouth just before she turned on her heel and presumably headed to her office.

Hermione was left gobsmacked her mouth opening and closing, how had she known about their trip to Neptunes Bathroom and was she seemingly unphased that Hermione and Luna had been in there? Also by 'Professor's private bathroom' did it mean that was where all the staff of the school went to bathe? Hermione hadn't thought of it before but of course, the teachers would need such a place just as the students did. How much did Professor McGonagall know about what Luna and herself had been doing in there? Hermione felt like she wanted to scream.

Hermione eventually calmed herself down, stopped coming up with more and more questions and managed to get the password out for the Fat Lady at last then hurried into the common room her head spinning. She suddenly thought of Luna and her 'Professor' line and she immediately felt light and warm again. Then came the memories of the snog, her first proper honest to goodness snog and Hermione suddenly felt like singing. All worry disappearing as she gave a small laugh and reached down her shirt to hold a bottle cork from her new necklace fingering it gently.

"Oh, there you are Hermione" Harry called from the table where he sat playing wizard chess with Ginny.

"Not seen you since breakfast did that thing with Luna go well...um did you make any progress with that other thing for me?" He said taking out one of Ginny's Knights. Hermione didn't respond she just walked along absent-mindedly smiling a dreamy look on her face.

"You look...radiant this evening Hermione" Ginny chimed in taking one of Harry's pawns. Hermione made a murmur of recognition but still no proper response from the smiling witch.

"You think she's feeling okay?" Harry said in a hushed voice looking back at Ginny.

"Maybe she's spent all day with Luna...she can be deadly in large doses. I try to limit myself to only a few hours a day otherwise i kind of zone out blissfully and look like...well that" Ginny said giving a small laugh and gesturing toward Hermione.

"So anyway Hermione I went up to the girls dorm earlier stole a pair of your knickers and have been wearing them all evening," Harry said suddenly and Ginny had clapped a hand to her mouth to stop from laughing.

"Oh that's lovely Harry," Hermione said still walking toward the stairs to the girl's dorms clearly having not heard what Harry had really said at all. 

"Well got to get an early night up early to brew a potion with Luna tomorrow," Hermione said sighing and climbing the stairs to bed. 

Harry and Ginny just looked at each other eyebrows raised then they both burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it okay? I hope so haha if not please do be kind with any complaints and leave kudos or a comment if you want this to keep going. bye!


	8. The Early Bird Catches... The Cat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavarti squeezes some personal information out of Hermione and Hermione finds she rises early but not as early as Luna. later the girls have a humorous run-in with Professor Slughorn in a bid to get into the potions classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with my fluffy tripe I'm stunned by the warm response from people I can't believe almost 1000 hits have been gained on this story and almost 60 of you have left kudos or comments please keep it up it really keeps this story going and makes me smile. Anyway as ever go on and read my madness.

When Hermione entered the girl's dorm she was pulled out of her hazy blissful mood and greeted with the sight of Parvati Patil with her arm around a sobbing Lavender Brown. They sat on Lavender's bed Pavarti doing her best to calm the girl. Hermione felt a huge wave of guilt wash over her and bit her lip, perhaps she had gone a bit far with that spider stunt she had only been thinking of upsetting Ron as much as possible and hadn't thought much about how Lavender would feel. 

Parvati while trying to be a good friend holding Lavender and telling her it would be alright didn't seem best pleased at having to be a shoulder to cry on. Hermione could see a very tired and slightly annoyed look on the girls face as she comforted her friend. Lavender had been very quick to drop Parvati in favor of Ron just as he had dumped her and Harry so Hermione could fully understand being a bit miffed when your old friend out of nowhere runs crying back to you at the first sign of trouble.

"Hush now, no spiders here you'll be fine," Parvati said sighing and rolling her eyes looking to Hermione her eyes seeming to say 'can you believe her?'. Hermione gave a small sympathetic smile and turned away before Pavarti could see the guilt on her face. Hermione felt rather awful now, she really had only meant to scare Ron. Hermione busied herself getting ready for bed after a while she saw Lavender had gone to sleep and drawn her curtains and Pavarti was now also undressing for bed too. Hermione was watching Parvati place her clothes in a drawer when the witch turned on her heel and quickly walked over to Hermione and pulled her into a hug.

"Um... what was that for?" Hermione asked a little nervously voice shaking feeling very undeserving of any affection at present.

"I heard what you did for Padma today, saving her scarf, it was very kind of you Hermione," Pavarti said letting her go gently.

"Oh it was nothing really... anyone would've done the same," Hermione said blushing slightly.

"Padma's rather taken with you now you know, wouldn't shut up about you all afternoon. 'Hermione was so cool...Hermione was so brave...Hermione is so sexy when she's mad.' Pavarti said laughing as she put on an impression of her sister. Hermione blushed deeply and looked at her feet.

"Oh, she never said all that did she?" Hermione said giving a small laugh grabbing her arm with her hand and rubbing it gingerly a little embarrassed but feeling secretly over the moon at the praise. However, she also felt like she deserved to be called none of those things after making Lavender so upset just a few hours later.

"Oh that's not even the half of it...she sounded head over heels to be honest...but I'll let her down gently for you, shall I...I mean, you already have a witch don't you Hermione?" Pavarti said giving a sly grin her eyes lighting up as she gave Hermione's arm a playful push. Hermione looked up in shock her mouth agape eyes wide.

"Um...thats...how do you...?" Hermione blurted out trying to form a proper sentence.

"Oh i'm not blind Hermione I saw that pile of extra clothes by your bed this morning, the skirt, a blue bra... a Ravenclaw tie....then half the school sees you at breakfast holding hands with Luna Lovegood and then Padma tells me you were with Luna when you helped her out as well...even Lavender could work this one out" Pavarti said grinning wickedly. Hermione was feeling dazed again she tried to think of a reply but Pavarti didn't give her time and grabbed her by the hand pulling her down to sit on her bed shifting close to the stunned witch.

"Tell me everything, is Luna a good kisser? whats she like between the sheets...like a rabbit on fire whiskey I bet!" Pavarti said in an excited hushed whisper giggling and almost vibrating such was her glee. Hermione's eyes went wide and her eyebrows nearly vanished from her forehead they rose so high and she stuttered as she tried to get a reply out as Pavarti had gone straight for the juicy details, never one to waste time. 

"Hang on its only early days...we haven't done much yet...I...this is private Pavarti...oh please tell me you haven't told anyone?" Hermione said anxiously frowning at the girl next to her. Pavarti's face fell slightly and she quickly straightened up before speaking.

"I know what you think about me Hermione, 'stupid Pavarti the house gossip with her big mouth'...and well you're not wrong I guess but I'd never talk about you behind your back... as aside from being 'sexy' when mad I also know that you can work some deadly hexes with that wand of yours when the mood takes you and id very much like to avoid that" Pavarti said squeezing Hermione's hand and giving a small reassuring smile as she looked back to her.

"I don't think you're stupid Pavarti...and if you keep this all to yourself you'll be in no danger of getting hexed by me," Hermione said a small smirk on her face and Pavarti seemed to relax again.

"So you two didn't.. 'do' anything yet? Luna was just sleeping over for the sake of it?" Pavarti asked a glint back in her eye her excitement returning. Hermione groaned but decided to answer now rather than spend the rest of the week facing an entire inquisition from the witch, Pavarti could be very persistent with this sort of thing.

"I was just looking after her... some of her housemates were mean to her and I didn't want her to have to go back to Ravenclaw tower on her own to that lot...things slowly developed we.. kissed a little and held hands but that's it...and we're going to Hogsmeade next week. A...first date kind of thing," Hermione said leaving out herself and Luna's time in the broom cupboard and more importantly the trip to Neptune's bathroom that was very much for herself and Luna to know only and maybe Professor McGonagall if she had indeed somehow known the pair had been in there. 

"Oh, you're such a softie Hermione Granger...Luna will be good for you, I think she'll lighten you up a bit, you're such a cute match...oh how precious you're blushing" Pavarti said sighing a dreamy look in her eye Hermione felt her cheeks burning and wanted to retort about that needing to lighten up line but couldn't manage it. 

"Um...so is Lavender okay?" Hermione asked in a bid to change the subject.

"Oh don't bother yourself about that, just some nonsense about Won-Won thinking she set a big spider on him as a prank when they were at it, in the old muggle studies classroom this evening," Pavarti said rolling her eyes.

"Oh...how awful," Hermione said looking away from the girl fidgetting with her hands anxiously feeling guilt overwhelm her again.

"I know right? the old muggle studies classroom? what sort of a romantic setting is that...not a touch of class that Weasley!" Parvati said turning her nose up as she spoke.

"I...just meant the spider thing," Hermione said quietly really wishing to be done with this conversation now.

Pavarti suddenly turned and reached a hand out to Hermione's neck and gently touched her bottle-cork necklace and met Hermione's eyes a look on her face as if she had just seen the most adorable thing in the history of the world.

"Did Luna give you this...awwwwwww...thats so sweet!" Pavarti said beaming squirming excitedly. Hermione pulled her necklace away gently and moved back from the girl slightly.

"Well...um I better get to bed, terribly tired, a long day you know?" Hermione said giving a small laugh and moving to get into bed.

"Luna tired you out with all that hand holding did she?" Pavarti said smirking her eyes narrowing slightly as she got up to go to her own bed. Hermione let out an exasperated groan grabbed her pillow and swung it at the girl playfully and Pavarti rushed away to her own bed laughing. 

Hermione took off her new necklace, while she wanted to wear it to bed she felt it could get damaged in the night so instead she placed a small kiss to one of the bottle corks then reached over and placed it in her bedside drawer on top of some books and a few magazines she kept for some bedtime reading and one special magazine that was for Saturday mornings only, that one was a very un-Hermione-ish publication that had come into her possession through no fault of her own.

Hermione grabbed her diary and a fountain pen she had been given for her birthday by Harry, the boy couldn't half be sweet when he wanted to. She still used a quill in class but much preferred the pen for her own personal writings. She had so much to write after the last twenty-four hours and she couldn't wait to begin. It took a good hour or more to Jott down everything she wanted to say but she felt wonderful when everything had been put out there, Hermione smiled to herself and stowed her diary back in her drawer tapping it with her wand and placing a strong enchantment on it that would stop any would be snoops from being able to read it.

The spell in question was rather complex but Hermione had mastered it many years ago it would send out a purple mist to blind anyone who tried to read her diary and they would be unable to see again till Hermione cast the counterspell, some people would call this extreme but Hermione hated people who invaded the privacy of others and felt quite justified in her stringent measures.

Later as Hermione lay in bed tossing and turning trying to get comfortable she came to the conclusion that her bed was rather large for one person and it felt somewhat empty with just her in it, she was also quite cold. Hermione very much missed Luna. 

'I might keep you as a permanent bed warmer' the young Ravenclaw had joked last night but now Hermione felt she was the one very much in need of a bed warmer.

"Bloody McGonagall" Hermione snapped pushing her face into her pillow to muffle the noise. If only she hadn't interrupted Luna and me earlier. I could've dragged Luna into the common room and up to bed and I wouldn't be in this state now, all alone and cold. Hermione thought all this bitterly still tossing and turning giving the odd groan of annoyance. Hermione grabbed her pillow pulled it close to her and hugged it tightly wishing with all her might that it was Luna she was holding and she pressed her lips to the pillow and gave it a small kiss, Hermione felt somewhat pathetic doing this but she couldn't help herself.

"Oh do get a grip Granger, you'll see her tomorrow" A voice that sounded like Harry stated in her head. 

I want to see her now Hermione thought pouting slightly as she held on to the pillow that was now her Luna substitute. Thoughts of all they had done that day flooding through her mind. Hermione then thought of Neptune's bathroom and how far things had nearly gone, where Luna had almost put her hand...what would she have done with those fingers if those mermaids hadn't caused Hermione to freak out. Hermione felt herself getting flushed and her heart rate increased and she squeezed her pillow tighter than ever. Suddenly Hermione felt Luna's phantom fingers on her skin caressing her all over.

Hermione's imagination ran wild and she felt her hips bucking against her pillow involuntarily, a strong heat growing between her legs. Hermione moaned softly biting her lip. She had missed her Saturday morning 'meditation' today so maybe now was the time to make up for that. Hermione grabbed her wand from her bedside table and cast a silencing charm she intended to get quite loud. Hermione lay back worked her knickers down and grabbed her pillow sliding it between her legs giving a pleasured moan.

"Luna..." she whimpered before being lost to her fantasy.

*******

Hermione awoke early the next morning feeling refreshed and rather satisfied though when she spied her pillow she couldn't help but frowning slightly getting a bit flushed. She had never lost control of herself quite like last night and normally she didn't use anything other than her hand during 'mediation'. Hermione bit her lip and pushed all these thoughts from her mind, the sooner she was up and dressed the sooner she could go find Luna. Though now she thought about it they hadn't exactly decided where they should meet would Luna just show up at the potions classroom later or would Hermione need to go find her? Hermione groaned at her lack of planning she normally was on top of everything and very organized so this tiny hiccup was annoying for the girl who was a little bit of a control freak at times. 

Hermione reached into her drawer and retrieved her necklace putting it on and holding it close to herself for a second smiling her previous worries disappearing. Hermione rushed around gathering her clothes for the day and grabbed her book bag and potions books as she was placing her books in her bag a sudden thought struck her, 'Didn't Harry suddenly get very good at potions recently with that old tatty book of his own?'  
Why did he even need her help if he was now a natural at the subject now he didn't have Snape breathing down his neck or abusing him at every turn. Though that old book seemed to have something to do with it she was sure, as Harry would hardly let the thing out of his sight. Hermione's brow furrowed and she bit her lip thinking it over intently coming to the conclusion she would get the information out of Harry later hopefully using a newly brewed love potion antidote as a bargaining chip. 

As Hermione caught sight of her self in the full-length body mirror by Lavenders bed she did something she had never done before and that was to strike what she hoped to be a sexy pose. Pavarti's voice rang in her head repeating what Padma had allegedly said the day before 'Hermione's so sexy when she's mad.' 

Hermione tried to put on a seductive angry look but felt silly and started frowning. She turned to view her backside sticking it out slightly and touching a finger to her lip putting on an attempted innocent yet sexy look but again felt foolish and quickly straightened up. She had always thought of herself as rather plain though as she looked at herself now only in her underwear and a bottle cork necklace she did find herself rather pleased with her shapely and curvy body. Hermione thought that she must be somewhat decent looking to have Padma say such things about her as she had allegedly done and now to have Luna chasing her and perhaps even Pansy Parkinson going by that girl's recent comments. Though Hermione wasn't sure yet if that had been a joke. Then there was Harry and his 'no need for a love potion quip', though she again didn't know if that was a joke, though she had on occasion caught Harry staring at her a small smile on his lips, the witch had always brushed this off.

Hermione tried not to let vanity and worries about how she looked affect her life and she very much felt personality and a good heart counted for more than looks but she had to admit, that, though being sexy or pretty was not what she aspired to be seen as she was pleased that anyone would see her in such a way even if she could not see it herself.

Pushing all these things from her mind Hermione then set about dressing wanting to get on with things and not be found by her housemates checking herself out in the mirror. 

Hermione was now fully ready she looked around the dorm one last time everyone else was seemingly still asleep as the curtains of their four-poster beds were all still drawn. Hermione looked at the clock on the wall and realized she was up very early indeed for a Sunday, Professor Slughorn probably wouldn't be up yet himself and if he was he would be nowhere near the dungeons. Hermione decided she would head to the dungeons anyway perhaps she could sneak into the potions classroom without needing to bother Slughorn at all and be done with the potion before breakfast. She did still want Luna with her however so Hermione made a note to head to Ravenclaw tower first since she was up early she supposed she could just wait outside till Luna got up.

Hermione crossed the empty common room and exited the portrait briskly and then gave a gasp as to her utter astonishment Luna Lovegood was stood outside leaning against a nearby wall smiling to herself. Looking like the most lovely thing Hermione had ever seen her dirty blonde hair shimmering in the dim early morning sunlight a bottle-cork from her own necklace held gently in her hand as she fidgeted with it absent-mindedly staring off into space. 

"Luna? How long have you been here?" Hermione said turning over to the girl and throwing her arms around her.

"Only a few hours," Luna said cheerily squeezing Hermione tightly.

"A few hours? Oh, Luna..." Hermione said slightly exasperated still holding the girl, on one hand wanting to shake her a little for being so silly standing here all that time and on the other never wishing to let her go again for being so sweet.

"I was worried I might miss you if I wasn't here early," Luna said pulling back her eyes drifting down to Hermione's neck and spying the necklace she had made there making her eyes sparkle with joy.

"Well i had just been planning to head to Ravenclaw tower to wait for you," Hermione said giving a small laugh brushing a strand of Luna's hair from the girls face and relishing the way it felt between her fingers.

"I had a rather tough time sleeping last night I kept thinking about our trip to Hogsmeade but also it felt rather odd having no one to hold after my night with you and I couldn't get comfortable," Luna said matter of factly placing a kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"So not just me who was cuddling my pillow last night?" Hermione asked blushing slightly Luna didn't answer but she did get a dreamy look in her eye for a second that told Hermione she was correct.

"So shall we go to breakfast then or would you rather go and see Professor Slughorn and get permission to use the potions classroom for our 'research' first?" Luna asked brightly.

"Um...well I'm a bit peckish come to think of it so shall we eat first? I guess we could wait in the great hall for Professor Slughorn afterword...and I wanted to try some cornflakes on toast today" Hermione said grinning and taking hold of Luna's hand as the girl got a wide smile on her face at Hermione's willingness to try her favorite breakfast.

"Lead the way," Luna said squeezing Hermione's hand tightly. 

When they entered the great hall they found it sparsely populated with only a few students dotted about here and there the Slytherin table was in fact total empty. Hermione frowned as she spied Professor McGonagall reading the Daily Profit at the head table, she glanced up for a moment as Hermione and Luna walked in hand in hand, her face unreadable. Hermione looked away from her quickly and made for the nearest bench to sit down Luna coming along with her. 

As it was early the tables were not yet filled with plates of food and drink Hermione wondered what time breakfast would appear she hoped that their being early wouldn't give the house elves in the kitchens an early start because of them. Though Hermione had put her SPEW activities to one side and decided to concentrate on her studies she hadn't entirely forgotten the house elves and their plight. There came a knock from nowhere and Hermione looked around to see Luna rapping her knuckle on the table sharply and then plates of food, bowls of cereal and glasses of orange juice, milk, and pumpkin juice appeared before them.

"I didn't know we could do that?" Hermione said shocked to once again not know something that the Ravenclaw did.

"The house elves are always at the ready, Professor Flitwick always says so, he taught us about the table summoning trick in our first year," Luna said brightly reaching for a plate of scrambled eggs then taking a sausage and dipping it in the yoke before taking a bite.

"Needs some sugar" Luna announced looking around for the small sugar bowl nearby and then dipping the sausage into it. Hermione raised her eyebrows and wondered what the odd combination would taste like but couldn't imagine it being to her own liking and frowned slightly. One thing was certain though she decided and that was, Luna had something of a sweet tooth. 

Hermione couldn't help grinning then and made a mental note to buy her something sweet when they went to Hogsmeade. Imagining the smile Luna would have when Hermione took her around Honeydukes sweetshop having told her she can have anything she wants.

Hermione watched Luna lick the sugar from the sausage for awhile and bit her lip as she had a sudden vision of herself laid out in bed naked coated head to toe in sugar as an equally naked Luna descended on her licking her lips. Hermione quickly pushed the image from her head feeling her cheeks begin to redden. She reached for a cup of hot steaming tea and some toast also pulling a bowl of cornflakes toward her remembering she had told Luna she intended to try them on her toast. Luna watched Hermione intently as she bit into her cornflake covered toast a twinkle in her eye.

"Mmmmm...very...crunchy," Hermione said enjoying the strange sensation of toast and cornflakes together though not so much the taste, maybe she needed some jam like Luna had done she reasoned. Luna just smiled and took a swig of pumpkin juice then let her hand rest on Hermione's thigh and gave her a small squeeze as praise for trying something new. Hermione swallowed hard at the sudden touch and felt her heart flutter as it appeared Luna intended to keep her hand there. After a moment Hermione placed her own trembling hand over Lunas and held it tightly, looking around nervously to make sure no one had noticed.

Then a yawning Harry walked into the great hall stretching as he walked towards the pair his glasses somewhat lopsided on his face looking very much like he'd only awoke moments before, his hair a worse mess than usual, his tie hanging loosely around his neck, his shirt half buttoned and untucked.

"Morning...y-yoo...you two, you're up early going to brew that potion for me then?" Harry asked yawning again and sitting down opposite them trying to smile through his tiredness.

"Morning Harry, yes we're just waiting on Professor Slughorn so we can get permission to use the potions classroom. would you like to help? Though I must say you look terrible today and maybe shouldn't be near a cauldron" Luna said bluntly but also in a cheerful manner that combined together almost made Hermione burst out laughing but she managed to contain herself.

"Yes Harry why don't you help, I seem to recall that you suddenly got an aptitude for potion making when you got that old tattered book, I was beginning to wonder why you even need anyone else," Hermione said her eyes narrowing as she studied Harrys face closely.

"Sorry, but after I eat I have to go to a meeting with Dumbledore...besides that page of my book has been torn out," Harry said reaching for some toast off Hermione's plate not meeting her eyes. Hermione frowned but didn't push the subject she would get the truth out of Harry later as she had planned.

"So you two still hanging out? That's nice" Harry said buttering his toast a small knowing smile on his lips, Hermione moved to send a kick at his shins for that cheeky look but Luna suddenly squeezed her thigh again and all power was taken from her and she gave a small gasp.

"Yes I've grown rather fond of Hermione, she's quite lovely," Luna said matter of factly eyeing Hermione from the corner of her eye briefly grinning then going back to her eggs. Hermione tried to think of something to say opening and closing her mouth as she watched Harry a smug look on his face as he bit into his toast.

"Well that's wonderful Luna really great, maybe you can help Hermione relax a little eh?" Harry said winking at her and Luna made no visible response to this other than to caress Hermione's thigh once again making the bushy-haired witch whimper slightly.

"I'm relaxed enough as it is thank you very much," Hermione said sharply taking a sip of her tea, Harry gave a small chuckle then leaned across for another piece of toast but his eyes wondered to Hermione's leg and he caught sight of Luna's hand. Hermione met his eyes and gave him a pleading look not to mention anything, Harry merely smiled and bit into his toast before standing up.

"Right well i better go see Dumbledor and get out of the way of Slughorn before he tries roping me into another party," Harry said grinning and walking off out of the hall giving Luna and Hermione a wave goodbye before he went. As Harry reached the end of the hall he turned and looked at Hermione who was still watching him and gave a wink before continuing out the door. Hermione smiled softly she knew Harry would keep what he'd seen to himself. 

Not long after Hermione spied Professor Slughorn enter the hall and nudged Luna to let her know it was time to go. Both girls hurried over to the wizard before he could reach the head table they wanted to be out of earshot of Professor McGonagall.

"Ah Miss Stranger and... Louise... Loveway isn't it? up early aren't you? Yes well no matter, I'm sure you're eager to know and yes Miss Stranger you are invited to my Halloween Party as are you Miss Loveway I do hope you enjoyed the last one. Please do tell young Mr. Potter he's to come as well I tried shouting to him just now but he must not have heard ran off towards Dumbledors office, so he did." Professor Slughorn said beaming at them.

"We'll be sure to let him know Professor Slimehog," Luna said cheerily and Hermione had to bring her hand to her mouth to keep from exploding with laughter.

"Slime...no... oh no dear Sl-ug-ho-rn," the Professor said sounding out his name slowly for Luna like he was addressing a toddler. Hermione had turned away now her fist almost entirely in her mouth eyes brimming with tears as she tried to control herself.

"Are you alright Miss Stranger?" Professor Slughorn said taking in Hermione's odd behavior. Hermione straightened up and rubbed her eyes hastily and cleared her throat.

"Yes just fine...Professor slim...Slughorn" Hermione said catching herself before she made a vital error.

"Anything else I can help you with this morning," Slughorn said smiling relived that Hermione was okay.

"Well Professor would you mind terribly if Luna and I used the potions classroom this morning...we have some research we'd like to do," Hermione said quickly adopting an official and serious tone.

"Well you are very capable Miss Stranger but I'm not sure allowing you to work on your own is the best idea perhaps if I could supervise..." Slughorn said before Hermione interrupted him.

"I can assure you, sir, no harm will come to the potions class with me and I'd hate to disrupt your morning we'll be fine honestly only an hour or two at most," Hermione said quickly trying to assure Slughorn who was frowning slightly.

"Well...alright Miss Stranger i must warn you that you will have company however even if its not mine, I had to issue a detention to a young lady on Friday after she had an argument in my classroom and caused some damage to some vials, she'll be in there cleaning cauldrons...that won't be a problem I hope?" Slughorn asked eyes narrowing as he took in her reaction. Hermione frowned again as she very much was hoping that Luna and she would have the room to themselves.

"which student did you give a detention sir, if you don't mind my asking?" Hermione said biting her lip anxiously.

"Oh let me see it was a...Miss... Poppy... Parkinson of Slytherin house I believe...yes that was it" He said frowning deeply at having had to hand a detention to a member of the house he had been the head of in previous years.

Hermione and Luna looked each other Luna grinned whereas Hermione grimaced so they'd be brewing a potion in full view of Pansy Parkinson, that could go anyway knowing Pansy strange mood swings. Hermione fidgeted slightly but finally spoke again.

"That'll be fine Professor, let's go Louise" Hermione said winking at Luna who got a sly smirk on her face and they both set off arm in arm on there way out of the hall.

"Slimehog?" Hermione questioned in a whisper leaning into Luna's ear trying not laugh as they exited the hall.

"I think it quite suits him," Luna said brightly and Hermione finally lost it breaking out in fits of laughter as they made their way toward the dungeons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any good? if not I'm sorry I'll try harder... if you liked it, however, why not leave me a comment or some kudos let me know if any of this is working for you? thanks for reading.


	9. Pansy Parkinson & The Attack Of The Lustyragduffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Luna head for the dungeons and Hermione puts some of Luna's worries at ease. Pansy Parkinson is mad at having to serve detention and chaos ensues as she reveals she is harboring some feelings for Hermione but her advances are quite unwelcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out quicker than normal this chapter... I do fear this one is more nonsensically than usual and I'm worried that because it flowed out so quickly it may have something wrong with it... I hope someone may enjoy it still. Anyway so here it is please try to enjoy...and if its bad I'm sorry please don't shout! haha

Hermione's laughter finally died away when herself and Luna finally descended into the dungeons, though she had been a student at Hogwarts for six years now Hermione still felt a certain sense of dread and unease when heading into the dank dark area of the castle. It was for so long the domain of Professor Snape and even now with him relocated to the defense against the dark arts classroom Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that he'd suddenly step out from the shadows any moment with some cruel sneering remark for her. 

"Insufferable know it all" his voice sounded in her head and Hermione felt herself shudder. 

Then there was the fact the dungeons were also the home of the Slytherins and while she was sure not all of them could be awful to the core Hermione had yet to meet one Slytherin student who treated her with anything other than contempt at best and utter hatred and revulsion at worst. Though as she thought this Hermione recalled how somewhat civil Pansy Parkinson had been to her and Luna the other day. 

Hermione hadn't figured out if this civility had been a mere temporary side effect of Pansys heightened emotional state after her argument with Draco Malfoy or if Pansy was, when in not in earshot of her fellow Slytherins at least, a somewhat friendly and normal girl. Perhaps Pansy was capable of all matter of kindness and for whatever reason had been hiding it this past six years. Hermione hoped the latter to be true as, if Slughorn had been correct and not totally botched her name, then herself and Luna would soon be in for a meeting with Pansy once they reached the Potions classroom where she was supposed to be serving detention.

Hermione had a hard time imagining Pansy cleaning cauldrons and instead thought she may send a younger student in her place to do the work for her before showing up later before Slughorn checked on her and pretend to have done the work all by herself. It was the kind of sly cunning most Slytherins seemed to possess and Hermione found herself rather worried now that Pansy would in fact not be in the potions class and they would instead have to deal with some little Slytherin brat who might cause them all sorts of trouble. For everything Pansy was, she was at least a known quantity and Hermione felt she knew how to handle her. 

Having thought that however, Hermione had to admit the girl had wrong-footed her with that seemingly flirtatious behavior she had displayed when they last spoke Hermione was still unsure whether Pansy had really been hitting on her or if it had been a bad joke.

Hermione hoped there would be no repeats of that kind of behavior as she was very much with Luna now and was keen to set any other potential suitors straight with this fact if they attempted to make a move on her. 

Hermione squeezed Luna's hand tightly then and shifted closer to her trying to clear these unpleasant ideas and worries from her head. Hermione caught sight of Luna's face in the dim light the torches along the walls cast upon the pair and she saw the girl seemed equally unhappy at being in the dungeons. There was definitely something bothering the blonde Ravenclaw Hermione decided frowning as Luna's expression did not improve as they walked and she had been unusually quiet since they had entered the dungeons not even humming her usual tune.

"Are you alright Luna?" Hermione asked softly after awhile her heart no longer able to take seeing the girl look so unhappy.

"Oh, I'm fine really...I was just thinking... it's Monday tomorrow..." Luna said vaguely her voice trailing off. Hermione didn't have an aversion to Mondays like most students as she loved learning and couldn't wait to get back to class after the weekends but something told her that Luna wasn't worried about returning to classes either and that something else had to be wrong.

"Do you have an important test or something...why the long face?" Hermione questioned finding the look Luna wore to become more unnerving the longer she looked, as the young witch was normally seemingly unphased by almost any situation.

"No...nothing like that...it's just...well things are going to go back to how they were aren't they?" Luna said Looking at her feet as they continued to walk to the potions classroom. Hermione wasn't liking this at all she felt her stomach churning as worry gripped her.

"What do you mean Luna?" Hermione said biting her lip anxiously.

"Well you'll go back to your classes and studies...see your friends.... and I'll go back to...being on my own, you won't have time for silly looney Lovegood...you'll forget all about me, I'd probably forget me I were you too" Luna said giving a small sad laugh still looking at her feet her hand rising to play with a bottle-cork on her necklace nervously. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and pulled Luna close to her and held her tight, looking her straight in the eye, trembling slightly, her own eyes growing wet as she blinked back the beginnings of tears feeling as if a dagger had been driven through her chest.

"Luna Lovegood I could never...would never! forget you! ... it's impossible! improbable!...downright illogical! you're unforgettable and I'll blast my way into Ravenclaw tower, jinx your entire house and all the Professors too if that's what it takes to see you come Monday! I'll...skip classes... drop classes! whatever I need to do! Then on Saturday, we're going on our trip to Hogsmeade and you're going to have the best time and so will I!" Hermione said trying to keep her voice steady as she held Luna firmly then pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"That sounds lovely and everything but the only trip we may be taking is to the hospital wing if you don't let go soon, Hermione. I adore your hugs but they do make it awfully hard to breathe sometimes," Luna said her normal dreamy tone returning albeit a bit muffled by Hermione's mane of bushy hair that suddenly obscured the girl when Hermione had grabbed her. Hearing the cheer return to Luna's voice sent joy through Hermione's entire body and gave her goosebumps. 

Hermione gave a small choked laugh as she straightened up but didn't fully let go of Luna instead just lessening her grip a little meeting the witches eyes and finding deep wells of affection and tenderness there. Luna suddenly reached a hand to Hermione's face and lightly brushed away a tear with her finger smiling at her.

"Please don't cry I didn't mean to upset you, I sometimes just say things without allowing my brain to look over them for a moment first, it may have been the Nargles come to think of it," Luna said gently caressing Hermione's cheek now.

"Oh, Luna...yes Nargles... they must've caused you to say that silly stuff just now. Forget you? Honestly what rubbish stupid creatures!" Hermione said giving a small grin having been thinking of shooting down the Nargle fantasy Hermione thought better of it. If Nargles were a shield Luna used to cope with things then so be it, though Hermione hoped that she might one day be shield enough for Luna and that she wouldn't need the creatures any longer. 

Luna looked down for second seeming to think something over and then looked back up cheerily.

"Yes they must've found a way past the bottle-cork necklaces charm...we should do an anti-Nargle ritual so they don't come back," Luna said softly then leaning in and pressing her lips to Hermione's. It was a slow and gentle kiss soft and wet not like the harsh and lusty snog they had shared the night before but deeper more tender. Hermione felt warmth course through her and though she had only a few moments ago felt like she couldn't get out of the dungeons quick enough now felt it was the most wonderful location in the world. When they stepped apart gently a moment later Hermione felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her as she saw the usual upbeat glint return to Luna's eyes and sighed happily as Luna smirked at her evidently very pleased with the ritual.

"Well...that was quite the ritual indeed" Hermione said a little dazed a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh its very powerful when performed with the right person," Luna said very seriously then taking Hermione's hand and they both turned on their heels and made for the potions classroom and new spring in their step.

As they approached the door to the classroom they heard frustrated groaning and some very harsh language. It was clear Pansy was not enjoying her time cleaning cauldrons and had some very colorful ways of expressing her displeasure at the situation. Normally Hermione would've been outraged at the profanity but since Luna was with her and the girl's face was seemingly giving no hint at registering the things they were hearing Hermione found the whole thing rather funny. She was also relieved that Pansy had indeed shown up for detention herself and it was her they would be dealing with after all and not some other unknown Slytherin.

"My parents will hear about this Slughorn!" Pansy growled from inside the classroom. 

Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door quickly pulling Luna into the classroom along with her thinking that getting this over with fast like ripping off a plaster with speed was the best course of action. Pansy looked up at the sudden intrusion from her position on her knees next to a large cauldron glaring at the pair. She wore an apron over her shirt and a pair of pink rubber gloves and held a scrubbing brush in her hand a scowl on her face and venom in her eyes.

"If you two thought you could just run in here for a quick shag then you're sorely mistaken!" Pansy spat chucking the scrubbing brush down into the cauldron standing up and folding her arms trying to be imposing but looking ridiculous with pink rubber gloves on Hermione bit her lip to hold back laughter.

"Well you could watch if you like," Luna said dreamily making Pansy raise her eyebrows her mouth falling open slightly. Hermione wore a similar expression now but suddenly finding all humor to have vanished from the scene spoke quickly to cut off this conversation.

"Wh-what...what Luna means to say is, we're not here for anything like that and we're sorry to interrupt but we really need to brew a potion. we'll be quick and get out of your way in no time!" Hermione said hastily giving Luna a quick pinch on the backside for her previous comment that made the witch jump slightly and begins giggling.

"I'd rather we go with Lovegoods suggestion honestly sounds like more fun," Pansy said smirking and giving a wink at Luna her demeanor softening now, which unsettled Hermione.

"That was a joke, right Luna?" Hermione said giving the girl a nudge getting a stern look on her face as she met the Ravenclaws eyes. Luna looked down at her feet a small smirk on her face then looked up again clearing her throat before speaking.

"Yes...a joke...of course," Luna said convincing no one, Pansy gave a small laugh and Hermione groaned and walked over to one of the many cauldrons in the room and inspected it to see if would be suitable as she left down her bag with her potions equipment and books at a nearby table.

"Oi, not that cauldron Granger I've just cleaned it! take one of those ones at the back I'll do it last," Pansy grumbled pointing to cauldrons yet to be cleaned. Hermione shifted one into position and started setting everything up with help from Luna.

"So what are we brewing then, a lust potion?" Pansy asked walking over to them smiling devilishly.

" 'We' aren't brewing anything Pansy, Luna and I, however, are brewing a love potion antidote, as for lust potions it seems like you would rather have no need for one of those the way you carry on," Hermione said sharply still laying things out in the correct position on the table. Pansy snorted and bit her lip winding up Granger was her most favorite thing in the world it never ceased to amuse the witch.

"So...a love potion antidote are you worried Lovegood has spiked you?" Pansy said nudging Luna trying to get her involved in her joking around but the witch didn't respond instead looking curiously to Hermione for an answer.

"No, now don't you have some cauldrons to clean," Hermione said curtly her nostrils flaring.

"Oh, you're no fun Granger I thought this one might've lightened you up a bit," Pansy said smacking Luna on her backside lightly in a playful manner making the Ravenclaw gasp slightly but otherwise appear unbothered.

"Don't you touch her!" Hermione said rounding the table and pulling Luna close to her narrowing her eyes at Pansy.

"...or what Granger, you'll give me a time out, maybe a spanking?" Pansy said eyes dancing with glee as she spoke in a high mocking voice. 

"Maybe I will!" Hermione said stepping around the table to face the witch glaring at her. Pansy suddenly turned around leaned forward hiked up her skirt over her backside which was clad in dark green silk knickers and smirked at Hermione over her shoulder. Hermione's eyes went wide in shock and her face went totally scarlet her cheeks so warm she thought that maybe she could've fried an egg on them if the mood took her. 

"Oh, my," Luna said giggling biting her lip and looking to Hermione who was still stood mouth open eyebrows raised struggling to speak frozen to the spot.

"Well... I'm waiting, Granger! what's the matter thought Lovegood was the only one around here with a decent arse did you?" Pansy sneered wiggling her backside slightly absolutely giddy at embarrassing Hermione so badly.

"Cover yourself this second! don't be so childish, don't look Luna she just wants attention!" Hermione said pulling her eyes away, at last, folding her arms.

"Never seen such a pretty sight before, frozen by pure joy are you? You'd better watch yourself with this one Lovegood an arse girl through and through she'll be after yours soon enough!" Pansy said cackling. Before Hermione even realized what was happening she felt her foot move and the next thing she knew she'd given Pansy a hard kick up the bum and the witch had fallen forward head first into a cauldron her legs kicking in the air as the witch squealed with shock.

"Hermione Granger!" Luna said in shock bringing a hand up to her mouth eyes growing huge.

"I...well she was asking for it!" Hermione protested hotly eyes darting from Luna to Pansy who was struggling to get herself free of the cauldron all manner of profanity flowing from her mouth some of which would make a death eater blush.

Luna hurried over to her and gave her a hand and Hermione crossed her arms pouting and refusing to lift a finger feeling Pansy had brought her predicament upon herself and she should be the one to see her self out of it. When Pansy was finally free and up on her feet she spun on her heel and faced Hermione a face like thunder an otherworldy fury burning in her eyes. Luna placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her but Pansy shrugged it off stepping forward eyes fixed on Hermione who was feeling like she should draw her wand.

"Right!" Pansy spat pulling off her pink rubber gloves and hurling them at Hermione then running at the witch and tackling her to the cold stone floor. Hermione squealed and tried to push the girl off her but Pansy gripped her tight as they rolled around the floor banging into table legs and chairs. Hermione was suddenly aware Pansy wasn't seemingly trying to hurt her in fact if Hermione didn't know any better she would've sworn the girl was trying to kiss her. Pansy's hands were also moving to some strange places one gripping Hermione's backside the other roughly griping one of her breasts through her shirt.

"Where do you think you're putting your hands!" Hermione shouted finally managing to kick Pansy off and scrambling to her feet. Pansy just smirked up at her and licked her lips, Hermione backed away totally unnerved by the behavior then suddenly Luna stepped between the pair and helped Pansy up.

"I thought the pair of you were past this silly fighting!" Luna said a rather sharp tone entering her voice that made both Hermione and pansy stand to attention.

"I want you both to apologize and make up!" Luna said loudly and clearly looking to each of them a very serious look in her eye that said 'don't test me' This un-Luna like tone that Hermione had only encountered a few times before never failed to make her step into line and wish to do whatever Luna wanted. Going by the look on Pansy's face Hermione assumed she must've been affected similarly by Luna's sudden shift in mood.

Pansy stepped toward Hermione gingerly and tentatively reached out her hand frowning slightly but otherwise appearing to have calmed down. Hermione also stepped forward nervously and took the witch's hand and they slowly shook hands.

"I'm sorry Granger, I'm not sure what came over me," Pansy said softly meeting Hermione's eyes.

"I shouldn't have kicked you, I'm Sorry too Pansy," Hermione said looking to Luna to check that this was satisfactory.

"Now hug," Luna said cheerily her usual dreamy tone returning. Hermione was about to protest but Pansy had her arms around the wich before she could say so much as a single a word. Hermione was rather disturbed by how tightly Pansy held her then suddenly she felt the witch's hands grip her arse cheeks firmly and give a good squeeze and she quickly pulled away pushing a smirking Pansy away from her and folding her arms.

"Well I feel much better, apology accepted Granger," Pansy said brightly heading back to the cauldron she had been cleaning and picking up her brush to resume work. Luna fixed Hermione with a look that said "Go on then" and Hermione also spoke.

"Yes, apology accepted Pansy," Hermione said grumbling slightly as Luna beamed at her. Now that things had calmed down Hermione finally settled down a little and was eager to get to work before any other incidents could befall them. 

Soon the love potion antidote brewing was in full swing and both herself and Luna dashed about here and there gathering ingredients from bottles and vials on the shelves on occasion even pansy chimed in with where a certain ingredient or piece of apparatus they needed was kept. in no time at all, they were halfway done with the potion and only needed a few more things to complete it.

"Moonkswood is up there," Pansy said pointing to a vial at the very top of a shelf behind Luna as Hermione read out the next ingredient. Luna moved the nearby step ladder into place but was uncertain about stepping onto the rickety ladder and frowned at it.

"Here I'll hold it for you Luna," Hermione said spying Luna's hesitant look and realizing what the problem was immediately.

"Don't listen to that Lovegood she just wants an excuse to look up your skirt" Pansy called laughing as she went back to scrubbing what was her second to last cauldron not counting the one Hermione and Luna were using.

"What rubbish, I'm just making sure she doesn't fall, honestly get your head out of the gutter for five minutes would you" Hermione snapped moving around to hold the ladder for Luna. Hermione was annoyed that Pansy had been on the money for once, while her prime motivator was to hold the ladder and ensure Luna's safety she did feel for a brief fleeting moment it would be a chance for a rather pleasant view and Hermione hated how Pansy had been right.

"You can look if you want, in fact, you might be in for a surprise" Luna a whispered leaning into Hermione grinning before mounting the ladder. Hermione's eyes went wide, Luna couldn't possibly have gone commando today, could she? Hermione's face went red and her heart skipped a beat. She gripped the ladder tight as Luna reached the top step and leaned up on tiptoes for the vial of Moonkswood. Hermione bit her lip looked over her shoulder to make sure Pansy wasn't looking and found the girl to have her head buried in a cauldron so leaned forward and looked up Luna's skirt her heart racing.

She saw a flash of pink fabric and sighed unable to keep a huge grin from her face. Luna was wearing her knickers. The Ravenclaw then descended the ladder a sly grin on her face as she held her prize close to her and stepped down from the ladder.

"See anything you like" Luna whispered as she handed the vial to Hermione, the bushy-haired witch nodded gently a devilish grin playing at the corners of her mouth.

"They look good on you" Hermione replied putting the Moonkswood into the potion again checking to make sure Pansy was busy and not listening in on them.

"Do you prefer mine still?" Luna asked vaguely and Hermione looked at her puzzled and the young witch leaned forward against the desk they were working at sticking out her bum and hiking her skirt up suddenly so Hermione got an eyeful of her shapely rear end clad in her pink knickers.

"Luna!" Hermione said through gritted teeth in a somewhat harsh whisper her eyes going wide.

Hermione bit her lip and rushed to pull Luna's skirt down before Pansy could see luckily the Slytherin was still busy scrubbing.

"She's got nothing on you Luna Lovegood, alright?" Hermione said in a hushed voice unable to keep the smile from her lips as she gave Luna's bum a playful slap still biting her lip as Luna sighed dreamily at the response.

"What's all that whispering? My ears are burning.... Not talking about me I hope?" Pansy said looking over at the pair smirking still scrubbing at a cauldron lazily a suspicious look in her eye.

"Just discussing the potion," Hermione said quickly her voice coming out a little higher than she had planned and cracking slightly as she stepped back from Luna a bit to put some distance between them and pretending to write something down with her quill. Luna looked to the bubbling potion a small grin on her lips but keeping her eyes down and allowing her hair to fall around her face to obscure her from Pansy's eyes.

"The last thing we need is a drake scale," Hermione said looking down at her potion book.

"Drake scales are kept in the storage room," Pansy said suddenly stopping her work scrubbing and taking off her gloves apparently having finished.

"I'll get one, back in a second...Professor" Luna said winking at Hermione and skipping off to the storage room leaving Pansy and Hermione alone, there was a strange atmosphere in the air Hermione noted and it was making her uncomfortable. Pansy had her eyes trained on her and was slowly advancing on her.

"Professor? whats all that about then? Part of some kinky sex game you two play? My, My Granger it really is always the quiet ones with the dirtiest minds" Pansy said laughing taking a few steps closer to Hermione who had gone completely red but refused to look up or acknowledge anything Pansy had just said but this would not dissuade the witch from her teasing and she continued.

"So you and Lovegood sealed the deal yet? you two really all loved up then? All strings attached?" Pansy said still slowly advancing toward Hermione.

"Yes...I mean...we're together now...there are strings I hope....and that's all you need to know, now please kindly drop this and behave yourself Pansy" Hermione said stirring the potion still not looking up at Pansy not wishing to get into another fight with her or pursue this topic of conversation any further.

"I'm not sure I can do that Granger...when I saw you fall out of that cupboard with Lovegood on top of you...well let's say the pair of you awakened something in me," Pansy said smirking again stepping toward Hermione.

"Well, I'd rather whatever it is, goes back to sleep!" Hermione said harshly not liking where any of this was going.

"Oh, I can't do that I'm afraid Granger...the beasts out of the cage as it where...and she's very hungry," Pansy said eyes full of glee.

"Now listen I'm flattered you'd think of me in the way you seem to be implying.. but I'm with Luna alright! so stop this silly game and go get another witch to toy with!" Hermione said looking up from the potion at last really losing patience now.

"I'm not sure she's witch enough for you Granger, you like to act all strict and bossy leaning into the domineering prefect role but that's not really you, I think you want a witch who'll put you in your place and take those strings you speak about and use them to tie your hands behind your back and bring you to heel," Pansy said really very close to Hermione now and the bushy-haired witch felt a jolt of adrenaline run through her. Upon seeing the hungry look in the Slytherins eyes Hermione started backing up and bumped into the shelf behind her causing a bottle to fall. 

Pansy rushed forward and with lightning fast reflexes she caught the bottle before it could smash and looked around toward the storage room to make sure Luna hadn't heard. Then she took the bottle and placed it at random back on the shelf her arm pinning Hermione against the shelves now. Pansy was so close Hermione could feel her breath on her face.

"Pansy...please....I..what happened to 'we'll never work'! remember you said we'd be at each other's throats by Monday" Hermione whimpered trying to push the girl away in total shock at what was happening but Pansy wouldn't budge.

"Oh, I like the way you beg Granger... and I've been thinking I was wrong you and I could work nicely and in fact, I think Luna should join us too that threesome in the prefect's bathroom sounds better all the time. Also, that necklace you're wearing I've got an idea for something fun to do with those bottle corks" Pansy said in little more than a whisper smirking eyes alive with passion and she suddenly pushed her crotch into Hermione's trembling leg slowly rubbing against her breathing rapidly. Hermione gasped and her eyes went wide as she felt the wet fabric of Pansy's knickers press against her. The girl had clearly taken leave of her senses Hermione decided.

"L-let me go...I'm with Luna. I won't tell you again Pansy! I understand you've had a rough time recently and aren't thinking straight! You feel alone and...clearly very randy.... and I'm willing to forgive you if you put a stop to this nonsense right now!" Hermione said trying to keep her voice steady and trying to sound as serious and harsh as possible pushing the witch away harder this time but still she wouldn't budge.

"Tell me I've got a nice arse and I'll stop Granger! oh, you naughty little witch...oh I want to take you right over one of these desks!" Pansy said in between moans closing her eyes still grinding against Hermione's leg. Something snapped inside Hermione then and she pushed Pansy away with all her might knocking her to the floor.

"Enough! what sort of witch do you think I am? I'm not some skank you can just gyrate upon! I'll hex you into oblivion...you...you randy little serpent" Hermione shouted gritting her teeth and reaching for her wand. Pansy Looked up a bit dazed but soon began cackling and pulled herself to her feet. Just then Luna reentered the classroom holding a small red drake scale in her hand a frown on her face she had clearly heard all the shouting.

"is something the matter, I hope you two haven't fallen out again," Luna said narrowing her eyes at the scene before her but before she could say or do anything else Hermione strode across the room and pulled Luna toward her and gave her a harsh and lust filled snog.

"Heerrrminnnne..." Luna tried to speak but the sound was muffled by Hermione's hungry attack on her. Luna stopped trying to pull away then instead eagerly returned the kiss engaging Hermione's tongue in a fierce dance. Hermione opened her eyes to look at Pansy hoping to find the witch glaring at the pair bitter with envy and anger but instead the witch was just gazing at them longingly biting her lip. Hermione groaned instead of sending a clear signal of 'im taken' the lusty snog had seemingly done nothing other than turning Pansy on further. Hermione broke off the kiss then and frowned at Pansy who still looked at them with hunger and a smirk on her face.

"Oh, wow...lovely but what was it for" a rather dazed sounding Luna asked after a few seconds of getting her breath back.

"Oh...um you were gone such an awfully long time Luna, I just missed you is all" Hermione said quickly taking the girls hand and leading her back to their potion and taking the drake scale from the girl and dropping it in the potion which now turned deep red. Now they just needed to let it simmer for ten or so minutes and they were done and Hermione for one couldn't get away from pansy fast enough what had that witch been thinking!

"Well I'm done with scrubbing caldrons...I'm off to put my fingers to better use elsewhere," Pansy said cheerily winking at Hermione making the witch turn as red as their potion. The nerve of the girl! Hermione glared at her as she took off the apron she wore over her school clothes and tossed it into a nearby cauldron before gathering up her robes and putting them on smirking devilishly as she left. 

Luna looked at Hermione intently and tilted her head quizzically.

"Did something happen when I was gone?" Luna asked. Hermione thought of lying but couldn't do it, she groaned loudly before spilling her guts to the blonde Ravenclaw immediately.

"Oh, Luna... Pansy tried it on with me it was awful! I fought her off and told her I was with you but she wouldn't listen" Hermione said tearfully pulling the girl into a hug. Luna didn't say anything for a moment but just held Hermione and rubbed her back gently.

"I suppose one of the Lustyragduffs I sensed in here must've set her off I won't hold it against her" Luna said cheerily shocking Hermione and the bushy-haired witch straightened up her mouth slightly open.

"Lusty...what? So you're not mad not going to chase her down or...?" Hermione said a little annoyed that Luna was seemingly so nonplussed by what she'd just been told.

"No Lustyragduffs can strike anyone at any time and you did manage to fend her off... so its fine" Luna smiled but then looked down at her feet suddenly and her expression darkened her hand gripped Hermione's and squeezed it a little too tightly and spoke again.

"If she had hurt you in any way however...I'm afraid poor Pansy might've found herself tied to the rafters in the great hall naked as the day she was born for the whole school to see until someone could get her down" Luna said then looked up again loosening her grip her normal dreamy expression returning.

"I thought I was the scary one!" Hermione said swallowing hard. Luna grinned at her and then looked to their potion.

"I do believe its ready...Professor" Luna said brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awful?? I see.... i'm so sorry :( please forgive me haha... and if you did somehow like it please comment or leave kudos a sit keeps this madness flowing. also for anyone worried that pansy x Hermione might take over the story please relax it is still Luna/Hermione all the way but i do want to make pansy a larger character and something of a foil for the couple so there is some conflict in the story to keep things interesting but dont worry no love triangles here its still all about Lunamione (is that a thing?) anyway just want to make that clear thanks for reading!


	10. Accio Hermione Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds Luna to be full of surprises as the Ravenclaw reveals herself to be an extremely skilled witch with powers beyond most full-grown adult wizards. The girls also, unfortunately, get interrupted during another steamy moment and retire to Gryffindor tower to find Harry and give him his love potion antidote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, me again with more nonsense for you i do hope people aren't tired of it as im suddenly quiet invested in this and would like to keep going if the audience is there. I can't believe it started as a one-shot then blew up to what it is now but people keep leaving kudos and asking me to continue so here you go

Hermione tried to get the sudden dark look that had appeared on Luna's face out of her mind it had been somewhat scary but also kind of sexy Hermione reasoned allowing a small smile onto her lips as she filled vials of love potion antidote. She would never knowingly on purpose try to make Luna jealous but she found the fact that Luna cared so much about her drove her slightly wild with glee, it was a strange giddy thrill.

Hermione filled no less than ten vials with the Love potion antidote very careful not to spill a drop the witch was quite skilled and had very steady hands. While Harry presumably only wanted the one, Hermione knew that boy could on occasion be rather careless and lose or break things easily. She had been forever having to mend his classes over the years so she didn't have much hope he could look after one vial of potion either. 

Hermione decided she would keep the backups with her in a drawer next to her bed and if Harry needed more she would be ready also she thought that with the amount of spiked food and drink going about it couldn't hurt to have a few vials for herself or anyone else who might need one. When they were all safely stored in her bag Hermione took one and turned to Luna who was clearing away their work area and making it neat and tidy humming that one tune she loved so much once again. Hermione made a mental note to ask what that tune was and why Luna liked it so much someday soon, Hermione had a strange feeling she knew it from somewhere and it was beginning to drive her slightly mad but alas they had other things to attend to at present.

"I think you should take one of the vials too, Luna in case you eat something that's been laced with the stuff by mistake... I'd hate to walk into to the great hall to find you snogging Romilda vane or something," Hermione said grinning.

"How thoughtful," Luna said giving Hermione a quick peck on the cheek and taking a vial and placing it inside her robes.

"Though if I am unfortunate enough to be spiked will I even have time to administer the antidote won't I take leave of my senses and forget I even have a vial and won't Harry have a similar issue?" Luna reasoned wisely reminding Hermione she very much belonged in Ravenclaw.

"Very good point Luna, I hadn't thought of that...hang on to it anyway and if I hear you or Harry talking about how lovely Romilda is over breakfast I'll give you both the potion myself," Hermione said placing a hand on the girl's shoulder reassuringly, hoping it wouldn't come to that. Hermione saw then as she looked at Luna something was a little off and she reached a hand to the girl's right ear frowning.

"Oh you've lost an earring Luna," Hermione said gently rubbing Luna's earlobe between her finger and thumb affectionately making Luna giggle.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nearby, a Bolpkin may have snatched it while we weren't looking," Luna said seriously then shutting her eyes and outstretching her hand a look of serenity on her face. Hermione was about to ask what the strange act was all about when Luna's lost horse radish earring arose from the floor nearby and floated toward Lunas outstretched opened hand and deposited itself there with a tiny thud. Luna opened her eyes again smiling at a bemused Hermione.

"Accio is such a helpful spell don't you think?" Luna said dreamily putting her earring back in.

"Y-you can do wandless none verbal magic Luna? But...that's...that's amazing! I can't even do anything close to that, I've been trying for the last few years! Most adult wizards can't even do that!" Hermione said eyes wide in astonishment, her heart racing with excitement at the potential to learn something new about Luna and slightly in awe of the girls magical ability. The witch was full of surprises it seemed each one more amazing than the last.

"Oh I can only do Accio without the wand I still need it for a few jinxes that I've been practicing none-verbally. It's not that impressive really I'm sure you could pick it up easily if you really tried. You're Hermione Granger after all...you can do anything" Luna said brightly stepping forward placing a finger to Hermione's chin lifting it and closing her wide open mouth giving a small giggle. 

"I...well I don't know about all that Luna," Hermione said looking at her feet bashfully.

"Accio's my favorite spell you know when you lose as many things as I do it really comes in handy," Luna said smiling. Hermione felt herself growing weak with tenderness as she so often did around the young Ravenclaw, of course, she would need Accio with her housemates always taking her things. Hermione pulled her in for a hug then but kept herself in check and made sure she didn't go for one of her trademark hard to breathe ones before whispering to Luna.

"I'll make sure your things don't go missing again I promise," Hermione said gently swaying Luna side to side as they hugged.

"You've done a good job of that already. I forgot to mention someone had their hand on my book bag recently and she got such an awful fright when that enchantment you put on there shouted at her" Luna said laughing and Hermione also began to laugh. She had placed a charm on there that would cause her voice to ring out loudly shouting "THEIF! STEP AWAY FROM THE BAG!"

"Well I hope they were very embarrassed Luna," Hermione said pulling away from the girl and straightening up smiling widely.

"She was rather terrified actually, ran away screaming," Luna said matter of factly and Hermione laughed again feeling a tiny bit evil but also like whoever it had been deserved it on some level for trying to interfere with someone else's possessions.

"Hermione.... do you know if Accio works on people by any chance? I was trying to find out but haven't had much time to read up on that subject or indeed have anyone to practice with" Luna said suddenly changing the topic back to her favorite spell. Hermione rose an eyebrow it was a somewhat odd idea but she had heard mention of something about Accio and living creatures before and she racked her brain to try and recall the information.

"Oh...well I do believe it's for inanimate objects only, though I did find one passage in a book once that said very powerful witches and wizards throughout history could use the spell on living things. They only spoke about a wizard named Sammbarr Dragonhide who used to use Accio to acquire sheep and other animals to feed to his pet dragon. There was no mention of it actually being used on people. Though magic and spells can be crafted and used in many different ways and if a witch or wizard felt a very fierce connection to a certain living thing be it a pet or a person then it could maybe be possible for Accio to work on them." Hermione said sounding like a proper professor as she recited these facts from memory. Luna bit her lip walked a few feet away and then took her wand from behind her ear and pointed it at Hermione who flinched slightly.

"Luna what are you doing?" Hermione said a little concerned.

"Feel a very fierce connection..." Luna muttered more to herself than to Hermione.

"Accio Hermione Granger!" Luna said loudly and clearly, her eyes fixed on Hermione. Hermione gave a small gasp for brief second expecting to fly through the air toward the girl but instead, she only felt a tiny tingle in her toes but that was it.

"Um...better luck next time Luna..." Hermione said giving a small smirk. Then out of nowhere, Hermione felt her feet begin to glide along the stone floor and she gave a gasp as she was pulled along slowly at first and then at great speed until she crashed into Luna and knocked them both to the ground. Hermione sat up instantly full of adrenaline straddling Luna and clasping a hand to her mouth as she looked at the slightly dazed witch beneath her.

"It worked you really made me move...It's...you're amazing Luna Lovegood" Hermione said her voice going high with excitement!

"I think we need to try over long distances for it to be really useful, so I know I can summon you anytime if I'm in trouble," Luna said giggling up at Hermione.

"Well let's not get ahead of ourselves baby steps Miss Lovegood we need to crawl before we walk and all that," Hermione said giving a small laugh at Luna's eagerness to dial her ability up to one hundred already. Luna suddenly brought her hand gently up to Hermione's hips to hold her in place above her as Hermione had moved to get up but Luna clearly had other ideas.

"I didn't Accio you so you can run away a few moments later...this reminds me of yesterday when we fell from that broom cupboard," Luna said giggling looking so content at having Hermione above her in this position.

"Well... I do hope you have a good reason summoning me all the way over here. Are you comfortable Luna? How does it feel with me being on top for a change" Hermione said biting her lip bringing a hand over one of Luna's that were still gently gripping her hips, her heart beginning to race. Hermione took in the beauty and innocence of the young witch below her, the Ravenclaws dirty blonde hair flowing out behind her head as she lay on the floor like some ancient goddess who'd fallen from the heavens Hermione decided feeling a rush of warmth and affection wash over her as she locked eyes with Luna her pale silvery orbs with just a hint of blue in them drawing Hermione down closer to her. Then Luna answered Hermione a small smile breaking out on her face.

"It's rather wonderful having you press down on me. Do you prefer being on top...Professor?" Luna questioned a glint in her eye that sent Hermione wild as she shivered and felt a tingle between her legs a giddy excitement taking hold of her at the way Luna had asked that question.

"Yes...I like it...I like it a lot Miss Lovegood" Hermione said each word quieter than the last leaning down further and pressing her lips to Luna who kissed her briefly but then pushed her away gently giggling.

"Oh my Professor Granger I don't know what to say. are you allowed to be involved with one of your students like this" Luna said really getting into this little role play they were engaging in making Hermione give a small pleasured sigh.

"I think we may be breaking some school rules...but I'll overlook that just this once" Hermione said then in a bold move began moving one of her hands up under Luna's shirt slowly caressing her and sending her hand gently towards Luna's bra wanting to slip beneath to feel the tender flesh of the small breast below. Hermione felt herself growing even warmer all over and felt a bead of sweat form at her forehead. Though Pansy's earlier actions had been most unwelcome Hermione had to admit however that having an attractive witch throw herself at you did still have effects and though she would never allow Pansy to know she still had to say, she'd gotten a little worked up by her randy behavior and was happy to have Luna here for some relief as it where. 

As she let her hand go exploring up Luna's shirt Hermione watched the blonde's eyes intently to make sure she had permission to continue and when she felt she had, she then leaned down again to kiss Luna's neck as Luna had done to her back in Neptune's bathroom. Hermione had never felt so aroused in all her life not even when they had been fully naked and all over each other back in the bathroom had she felt like this. The Professor student game they were playing really did something to the bushy haired witch and by Merlin's beard did she love it!

"Please be gentle Proffsor...I've never done anything like this before" Luna giggled enjoying Hermione's wandering fingers and hungry mouth on her neck taking a hand from the witch's hip gliding under her skirt and gripping the Gryffindors arse causing her to give a pleasured moan.

"I'll be very gently with you Miss Lovegood you're my favorite student after all...now then I think we can stand to have you lose those knickers of mine" Hermione said biting her lip unable to believe she had really just let those words fall from her mouth then finally getting her hand to slide beneath Lunas bra and gently grasp her breast sending shivers down her spine and pulling a low moan from the witch beneath her.

"Yes... right away Professor!" Luna said in an eager voice that drove Hermione's heart into overdrive as the blonde girl moved to follow her request but just then they heard the classroom door creaking and Hermione quickly jumped off Luna her heart pounding and she helped the young Ravenclaw to her feet and haphazardly adjusted her uniform back into respectable shape as did Luna.

"Ah, Miss Stranger and...Loveway...and..ah wheres Miss Parkhead? She didn't run off, did she? These cauldrons won't clean themselves" Professor Slughorn said entering the room frowning as he realized Pansy or Miss Parkhead as he had mistakenly called her was nowhere to be seen. Hermione feeling rather annoyed at being interrupted just as herself and Luna had been getting to the good stuff felt yet again like dropping Pansy in at the deep end and pretending that she had indeed run off without serving her detention properly but thought better of it and that it would only cause trouble later so instead elected for the truth.

"Oh she was here professor but finished early we saw her she did indeed clean all the cauldrons as requested," Hermione said rather breathlessly still trying to calm down and ignore the heat between her legs and the sweat upon her brow as she straightened her tie. 

"Well very good then...still she should've stayed till I inspected everything but oh well never mind I'll talk to her later. Anyway did you two get whatever it is you were working on finished?" Slughorn said brightly beaming at them.

"Almost everything sir...there was one small matter that I'd just about gotten on top of but there was still some work to be done but it slipped away from me again, I'll have to tackle it again later and maybe I can finish it off" Hermione sighed looking at Luna giving a wink and the small girl gave a grin and held back laughter. 

"Oh well alright then, on you go and enjoy the rest of the weekend. Oh and don't forget to let Mr. Potter know about my Halloween bash, I look forward to seeing all three of you there...also I think I forgot to mention but its fancy dress! So make sure to get something nice when out and about at Hogsmeade next week" Slughorn said chuckling.

"I love fancy dress... I think I'll go as a pirate, maybe Morrighan Hallow the most fierce pirate witch in the west indies" Luna said dreamily her eyes lighting up.

"Oh...well whatever floats your boat Miss Loveway...yes boat...becuase pirates and all that..." Slughorn said laughing at his own rubbish pun that was so terrible Hermione couldn't help but giggle Luna looked on rather stoically before speaking again.

"Pirates sail ships, not boats Professor," Luna said matter of factly and Hermione had to turn away to stick her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Oh right, of course, well anyway on you go you two, I need to lock up the classroom now," Professor Slughorn said shooing them out of the room, Hermione quickly grabbed up her bag full of love potion antidote vials and hurried out of the class with Luna.

"So a pirate witch then? You think you'll be able to find a costume like that in Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked smiling as herself and Luna walked out of the dungeons.

"I just need some materials and I'll be able to craft something suitable I imagine, what are you going to go as, maybe a professional Quidditch player?" Luna said cheerily excitedly looking Hermione up and down no doubt imagining her in a set of Quidditch robes. Hermione recalled when Luna had made mention of wanting to see Hermione in quidditch robes before and gave a small grin at the idea.

"Oh, I hadn't given it much thought, I'm not sure I'd look as good in them as you imagine Luna. Anyway, are you sure you want to go to another of Slughorns parities?" Hermione asked frowning now as she thought of how badly the last one she had attended had gone and her disastrous date with Mclaggan.

"Well...I was rather hoping it could be our second date" Luna said a twinkle in her eye.

"Steady on, we've not even had the first one yet what if you find being with me in Hogsmeade to be unbelievable boring and you decide that I'm not worthy of a second date," Hermione asked jokingly.

"I would never be bored in your company," Luna said smiling and locking her arm with Hermione's making the bushy-haired witches heart swell.

"Well then I shall have to come up with some ideas for a Halloween costume then won't I Captain Lovegood," Hermione said laughing and Luna leaned her head into Hermione's shoulder making a small murmur of agreement.

"Its rather annoying the way we keep getting interrupted during our alone time isn't it?" Luna said vaguely as they walked along.

"Yes very annoying, like being a character in a poorly written teen romance where the author is scared to write any proper erotic love scenes and keeps throwing roadblocks at the main couple and teasing the audience," Hermione said frowning as she thought of some of the poor romance novels she had read over the years.

"Well I hope our author gets their act together soon I'm getting terribly randy," Luna said a serious tone entering her voice causing Hermione to laugh.

"Me too Luna, lets hope they see fit to wack up our relationship from PG thirteen to a hard R shall we" Hermione said giggling Luna looked at her quizzically not understanding the muggle film rating boards classification that Hermione had just listed off what with her having been raised in the magical world all her life. Hermione just shook her head then replied.

"Oh, never mind... I just meant I hope we...can...shag soon" Hermione said her last two words dropping to little more than a whisper as she went slightly red. Luna nodded her agreement then leaned back into Hermione's shoulder sighing softly

"So we should probably go find Harry and get him one of these vials, I wonder if he's back at the common room yet," Hermione said as herself and Luna finally exited the dungeons and made their way to the grand staircase.

*******  
Luna let out a large yawn and her eyes fluttered shut she walked for a little while like that as she and Hermione neared the seventh floor of the castle on they're way to Gryffindor tower in hopes of finding Harry.

"Sleepy are we? Well, that'll teach you to stand around all hours of the morning waiting for me" Hermione teased giving Luna a nudge making sure she was awake.

"You're worth a little tiredness," Luna said brightly giving Hermione a playful nudge back.

"Shall I wait out here?" Luna asked as they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Hermione had been thinking that very question over since they had left the dungeon. They had been lucky thus far that no one other than Cho and Ginny had really rumbled their inter-house common room visits but Hermione was sure McGonagall was also onto them the way she had interrupted them last night and then that look she had given them at breakfast. Hermione was getting worried they would be in for a detention or other form of disciplinary action if they continued as they had been. 

As she stood thinking it over she caught sight of Luna who was now talking to the Fat Lady they appeared quite friendly now both chatting away smiling Hermione supposed that all Luna's time spent outside the common room had allowed for a long conversation between the two that seemed to have sparked a keen friendship "that girl could charm the fish from the seas" Hermione thought a small grin playing at the corners of her mouth. Hermione took in this display and finally came to a decision inter-house relationships were very important and she was going to take a stand against the idea that houses shouldn't on occasion have guests and if anyone was going to fight her on this then they'd better look out!

Hermione made up her mind that she'd even go to Dumbledore and petition him to change the rules with a heartfelt speech about friendships and school spirit and so forth until she got her way. Hermione could be very persuasive when she had her heart set on something. 

"Ginger ale," Hermione said loud and clear grabbing Luna by the hand.

"Bye Luna we'll catch up again later," the Fat Lady said in an unusually chirpy voice as she swung open giving a quick wave to Luna before she did so which Luna returned.

"Oh, so I'm coming in after all then how lovely," Luna said cheerily as Hermione lead her into the common room which currently had a fair few Gryffindors dotted about. Neville was reading a book over by the reading table which was being used by Dean and Seamus for a game of wizard chess and Ginny was sat on the sofa writing something on a long scroll of parchment. They all looked up as Luna and Hermione entered the room the boys all looking puzzled at Luna's presence and Ginny merely giving a sly grin.

"Hi Neville, long time no see I hope you haven't forgotten me," Luna said walking over to the boy and pulling him into a friendly hug.

"Oh I could never forget you don't be silly," Neville said feeling a little awkward as Luna continued to hug him for a little too long.

"So what brings you to our common room," Neville said eventually managing to gently pull away from Luna.

"Yeah isn't their rules about this kind of thing, you slacking off on the old prefect duties Hermione?" Seamus asked eyebrows raised as he took in the Ravenclaws sudden appearance in their common room.

"Luna's with me on official perfect business for your information, she's helping me out," Hermione said dawning a strict and official tone moving to sit next to Ginny on the sofa.

"Prefect business?" Ginny asked sarcastically in a low voice raising an eyebrow that sly smirk still on her face.

"Oh, do shut up!" Hermione said hotly sitting down and crossing her arms upon seeing Ginny's expression.

"Have you seen Harry at all? Really need to catch up with him about something" Hermione said putting down her bag next to the sofa and settling down. She then looked over to where Luna and Neville stood just as Luna began giving a lecture about wizarding chess pieces being cursed as part of something called the 'grand wizard chess conspiracy'. Hermione bit her lip to hold back laughter as she took in the boys perplexed faces and sighed dreamily as Luna continued her tale without a care in the world.

"Last time I spoke to him he said he'd be with Dumbledore most of the day and wouldn't be back till this evening," Ginny said grinning as she saw the blissful look on Hermione's face as she watched Luna.

"That's a shame, guess I'll have to look after everything till then" Hermione grumbled more to herself than to Ginny.

"Look after what?" Ginny asked curiously setting aside her parchment now moving closer to Hermione.

"Prefect business" Hermione lied not wanting to embarrass Harry and explain his love potion fears to Ginny.

"Fine be like that I didn't want to know anyway," Ginny said in mock outrage giving Hermione a light push and turning her nose up. Hermione grabbed a cushion and chucked it at her which Ginny then grabbed and swung back at her as they both descended into fits of laughter. when they settled down again Ginny looked to Luna who was still giving a deep dive on the wizard chess conspiracy and she looked back to Hermione who was staring at her longingly.

"So...you and Luna, you appear to be joined at the hip these last few days," Ginny said smiling and nudging Hermione lightly as she got even closer to the witch wanting to ease the girl into opening up to her.

"Oh, well...I'm...we're...it's... a funny story really" Hermione managed to say grinning as she realized she had just used one of Luna's common phrases.

"I see the way you look at her Hermione, walking around arm in arm all day, sharing a bed for Merlin's sake! Then there was the way you walked through the common room last night past me and Harry like you were drunk on bliss" Ginny said giving a small laugh and Hermione felt her cheeks burn.

"We're that obvious are we?" Hermione groaned not looking at Ginny.

"Well only a bit...maybe hugely massively with bells on...but other than that not noticeable at all really, " Ginny said sarcastically giving a snort and Hermione groaned again and looked to her feet.

"Awww don't frown, Hermione, I think its great you'll be good for each other, I've never seen her so happy... or you for that matter!" Ginny said taking Hermione's hand and giving it a squeeze Hermione looked up then smiling her heart growing weak with joy.

"Luna does have a way of just making me feel.... like everything is right in the world I suppose...does that sound mad?" Hermione said looking to the blonde girl who was now explaining the finer points of wackspurt physiology to her bemused audience.

"No I know exactly what you mean, whenever I'm feeling down I just go find Luna and its like I'm on cloud nine all of a sudden" Ginny said laughing. 

"One thing though, promise me you two won't start calling each other Lu-Lu and... Mione or....yeah just anything but that" Ginny said adopting a very serious tone shuddering as she spoke making Hermione burst out laughing.

"Oh, there's no danger of that I can assure you...Gin-Gin" Hermione said giving her a playful push that Ginny also returned grinning.

Luna had finished her lecture it seemed and she walked over to Hermione and Ginny surprising the pair by taking a set in Hermione's lap that made Ginny chuckle and Hermione couldn't help joining her.

"So no Harry then? I hope he hasn't had a run in with some Nargles" Luna said cheerily placing an arm casually around Hermione.

"That'd be a shame," Ginny said going back to writing on her scroll now a small smile on her lips at Luna's affectionate behavior toward Hermione.

"I guess I'll put my stuff up in my dorm then...care to give me a hand Luna," Hermione said reaching for her bag and pressing her lips to Luna's cheek for a small kiss not even caring if any of the boys nearby saw or not. Luna nodded eagerly and got up and walked with Hermione across the room hand in hand and they vanished up the stairs to the girl's dorm.

"So are those two riding or what?" Seamus said his heavy Irish accent echoing around the room a look of pure glee in his eyes laughing, Dean shrugged, Neville blushed and Ginny grabbed a cushion and threw it at his head.

"Ahhhh, hey calm down its only a joke Ginny feck sake woman, do you think she lives up to her name though...Lovegood" Seamus said a stupid grin on his face as he went back to his game of chess unaware of another cushion flying at his head soon to collide at a much harder speed.

******** 

Hermione passed the last vial of love potion antidote to Luna who placed it carefully in one of Hermione drawers covering them with some socks as Hermione had suggested Luna smiled at the pair with little red love hearts on them and couldn't help but hold them up close for an inspection.

"Luna....put them away" Hermione groaned a little embarrassed, Luna smiled gently but listened and put the socks back.

Hermione turned to put away her potions books and her bag satisfied at a job well done when Luna spoke.

"It's a shame Muggle photographs don't move isn't it?" Luna said dreamily, Hermione turned to respond wondering what Luna could possibly be on about now and found her holding her special Saturday morning 'mediation' magazine and Hermione's jaw dropped. 

"Play...Boy, is that the Muggle version of Playwitch, oh my these two are fond of each other aren't they? Can we share a shower sometime?" Luna said opening the magazine and showing a page that had two blonde women pressed together snogging while in the shower hands all over each other.

"Luna...put that away before someone sees," Hermione said in a sharp hushed tone looking toward the door to make sure no one was coming, her cheeks bright red but Luna was in a little world of her own as she flipped through the magazine and ignored Hermione's plee.

"Where ever did you get such a thing, Hermione Granger!" Luna asked her voice heavy with excitement eyes dancing with glee.

"I...well someone must've kicked it under my bed as a joke to embarrass me. I meant to throw it in the fire but I couldn't just walk through the common room holding something like that now could I? So I just sort of... kept it. The articles are rather good....and... oh put it away" Hermione said truthfully very flushed now recalling the evening in her fourth year that she had discovered the adult magazine beneath her bed while looking for Crookshanks. Which had coincidently been around the time Hermione had discovered 'meditation'. She had always suspected Seamus or one of the other boys from Muggle backgrounds or with at least one Muggle parent to have smuggled the magazine into school and it had somehow found its way into one of the girls hands and they had probably thought it would be hilarious to leave it somewhere for uptight bookworm Hermione Granger to come along and find. 

"My... I hadn't thought anyone would ever want someone's tongue in such a place how strange" Luna mumbled bringing one hand to her backside a small look of surprise on her face still flicking through the magazine. 

Hermione lost it then and stamped her foot down and suddenly scrambled across her bed in a mad rush toward the witch. She tried very hard to wrestle the magazine from Luna's hand, Luna wouldn't give it up without a fight however and she held it out of Hermione reach as she was tackled onto Hermione's bed squealing and laughing. Hermione finally got hold of the magazine and shoved it back in her drawer then diving back onto her bed to punish Luna with a severe bout of tickling.

When both girls grew tired and the laughter died Hermione let out a sigh and laid her head down on Luna's chest holding her close smiling as they lay motionless on her bed.

"Whatever will I do with such a naughty witch," Hermione said sarcastically as Luna ran her fingers through Hermione's bushy mane both girls with their eyes closed enjoying each other's touch.

"Me? I'm not the one with dirty magazines by my bed I think it's you who the naughty one here" Luna said giggling Hermione wanted to dispute this but found herself unable to and just held Luna even tighter and before long they both slipped into a light sleep in each other's arms.

*******

"Ahem...Hermione...Luna... wakey-wakey?" Pavarti Patil said clearing her throat speaking in a slightly sing-song voice as she shook Hermione awake a few hours later.

"I hate to disturb you both, you looked so content but Harry's downstairs and Ginny said you were eager to see him," Pavarti said grinning ear to ear as she took in the cute sight of the sleeping couple. Hermione groaned but sat up Luna following her lead and they both stretched.

"Tell him we'll be down in a second," Hermione said reaching toward her drawer for a vial of Love potion antidote but waiting for Pavrti to leave before pulling one out and slipping it into her robes. She was ready to get some answers out of Harry about that tattered old potions book of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well??? i hope it wasn't too terrible... please be kind if unhappy with it for any reason lol and remember comments and kudo keep this fluffy madness going! :)


	11. Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione makes a bold announcement to her house. Harry finally gets his love potion antidote but there are some conditions and things take a turn as a tearful Pansy seems ready to confess something to Luna and Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more nonsense freash form my mad mind for you to maybe enjoy. I hope its good and I want to try something a little different at the end of the chapter by introducing a kind issue or conflict for Hermione and Luna to deal with give them a little quest involving Pansy and Draco's plans to maybe jazz this story up a bit and stop people maybe getting tired of total fluff but I'm not sure how well it will go and don't worry there will still be lots of fluff and Hermione/Luna relationship is still the core but maybe there will be a tiny bit more dramatic plot for the girls to also deal with anyway please enjoy.

Just as the door to the girl's dorm closed as Pavarti exited it Hermione let out a yawn and stretched again, she was loath to leave her comfy bed and the even comfier warmth of the girl she had been sharing it with.

As Hermione moved to get up off the bed and head downstairs to see Harry a love potion antinode vial safely placed in her robes she felt a pair of small hands grab her around the middle and pull her backward.

"We don't have to get up already do we? I was enjoying making up for last nights awful sleep now I have my bed warmer returned to me" Luna said dreamily and giggling holding Hermione close to her placing her chin on Hermione's shoulder.

"Yes Luna I'm afraid I really do need to talk to Harry, so come on sleepy head up you get, I'll warm your bed another time...promise," Hermione said sighing but managing to gently free herself from Luna's grip and lift herself up onto her feet. Luna pouted a little in mock annoyance but stood as well making Hermione grin as they walked to the girl's dorm door and exited heading down to the common room.

Hermione saw Harry sat on the sofa looking uncomfortable and like he'd rather be anywhere else as Lavender sat on Ron's lap next to him the couple seemingly having made up after the spider incident both snogging away. It was enough to make Hermione feel a bit ill as she saw their overzealous actions. Ginny looked similarly disgusted from her spot on the floor by the fireplace where she now sat crossed legged appearing to have unceremoniously been removed from her place on the sofa. Dean was now reading a book at the reading table trying hard to pretend he really wasn't there by the look on his face, the wizard chess match-he had previously been engaged in had seemingly been abandoned.

"So did they have their clothes on or what Pavarti?" Seamus asked laughing rowdily as Pavarti pushed him out of the way rolling her eyes and exiting the common room clearly having somewhere else to be.

"Don't be a prat mate?" Neville said frowning at Seamus and his behavior he was so lost in his joking around that he didn't notice Hermione and Luna enter the room and Hermione moved right behind him folding her arms an eyebrow raised.

"What's the matter Neville, you still sweet on Hermione then? A wee-bit jealous eh?" Seamus continued laughing oblivious to Hermione's presence just behind him still laughing stupidly. This comment made Ron pull away from Lavender to listen his ears picking up at the mention of Hermione's name, Lavender looked rather put out by this but said nothing.

"So I asked her to one dance for Merlin's sake! won't you ever let me forget it?" Neville said looking away from the direction in which Seamus and Hermione stood. The bushy-haired witch was tapping a foot on the floor impatiently now grinding her teeth together harder with every passing word Seamus spoke.

"Ah only messing big fella, you know i quite fancied a go on those big ole pair of biddies she has on her myself" Seamus said laughing again but it died fast, his face dropping as-soon-as he saw everyone looking behind him mouths slightly agape eyes wide and the boy realized he had made a grave error turning slowly and swallowing hard.

"H-Hermione....um been t-there long...I was just..." Seamus stuttered taking a few steps backward stumbling over his own feet just about remaining upright terrified at the look of cold fury in Hermione's eyes.

"...Just about to need help having your testicles retrieved?" Hermione said stamping forward and driving her knee hard into a rather sensitive region of Seamuses making him howl and fall to his knees gasping for air. Ginny burst out laughing and began clapping, Luna gasped and brought a hand to her mouth and Harry Dean and Neville winced feeling Seamuses pain. 

"Bloody hell!" Ron said a hand dropping defensively to his crotch gritting his teeth.

Seamus then looked up to Neville for help getting up but Neville just shook his head sighing and stepped away from him.

"Sorry mate, you were asking for it" Neville said grimacing as he watched Seamus struggle to his feet almost falling a few times then moving around Hermione giving her a very wide birth, tears streaming down his flushed face as he limped up the stairs with great difficulty winching and moaning. He headed to the boy's dorm to presumably try and sleep off his injury. Grumbling about "Women" under his breath as he went. 

"That was a bit of low blow Hermione..." Ron said but immediately closed his mouth before saying more as Hermione fixed him with a look that said "silence or you're next" in her first acknowledgement of his existence in weeks.

"What were you and...Looney doing up there anyway?" Lavender said suddenly and Hermione was about to run at her but Luna grabbed her around the middle from behind again and pulled her into a hug swaying them gently side to side taking the fury out of her.

"Her name is Luna," Ginny said coldly from her place on the floor eyes dancing with anger making Lavender swallow hard.

"...and she's my girlfriend" Hermione said loudly with great pride holding her head up high shocking not only herself but everyone else in the room Neville dropped his book with a thud Dean leaned too far back on his chair and fell and Ron stood up abruptly knocking a squealing Lavender to the floor his mouth wide.

"Oh, I'm I really? How Lovely!" Luna said from behind Hermione, still hugging her but a bit tighter now.

"Well, I thought you might've known already Luna with everything we've been...doing" Hermione whispered looking over her shoulder to catch sight of the witch hoping she hadn't made an error in announcing their courtship when perhaps Luna hadn't even felt they were engaged in such a thing!

"Well I thought we might be girlfriends... but I wasn't sure I've never had a girlfriend before," Luna said excitedly squeezing Hermione tighter.

"Um...what about when I kissed you...or Neptunes bathroom... or when I asked you on a date or today in the potions classroom? You didn't feel those were large hints?" Hermione continued in a hushed whisper a little exasperated as everyone stared at the pair a little perplexed.

"I just thought you were being friendly," Luna said her eyes twinkling a cheeky grin on her face and Hermione stepped away from the witch groaning feeling the young girl was playing with her now.

"That's great I'm very happy for you both" Neville said smiling.

"Yeah...um lovely, great news congrats!" Dean said standing up putting his chair upright again and sitting down hastily pretending he hadn't just fallen off his seat in shock.

"You'll be wonderful together," Ginny said beaming at them from her place on the floor. Hermione looked to Harry who didn't speak but just gave Hermione a knowing grin eyes twinkling with glee and Hermione smiled back at him. They rather peaceful scene was then disturbed.

"Excuse me but...what are you all bloody talking about?" Ron asked his eyes darting from Luna to Hermione in total confusing seeming to be unable to take in anything that had been said after the word girlfriend. Hermione pretended she hadn't heard him or the obvious indignation in his voice.

"But...you're both witches...that's...weird!" Lavender said not unkindly but seem unable to take in that such a thing was possible. Hermione again ignored this statement and took a deep breath before stepping forward to speak again.

"For those of you of a slower-witted nature, I shall repeat myself...Luna and I are seeing each other I thought you ought to know so you can all stop gossiping and speculating and get back to your studies. Now come along Harry I need a word in private" Hermione said taking hold of Luna's hand and striding toward the exit of the common room confidently head held high.

"Oh....ah yes... right away," Harry said jumping up and moving after them as quick as he could eager to be away from Ron who looked fit to explode.

"Hang on!" Ron shouted after them but they didn't stop or look around and Hermione kept going to till they reached the first empty classroom she could find and stepped inside Harry rushing in behind them grinning. 

"Well that was fun, I hope I can visit you all again, never a dull moment in Gryffindor tower," Luna said smiling widely.

"Shame some people in our house are so lacking in manners and we couldn't have had a nicer less eventful time," Hermione said grinning wryly.

"Don't be too harsh on Seamus, you can't blame him really... you do have such a lovely pair of...."Luna said trailing off as Hermione put a hand to her mouth eyes going wide.

"Luna!" She said exasperatedly glancing at Harry to remind the Ravenclaw that he was also present as Luna began to giggle pushing away her hand and Harry also couldn't help chuckling.

"You think so too don't you Harry?" Luna said dreamily looking to the wizard his face dropping and going a bit red as he swallowed hard at the look Hermione was giving him, her eyes narrowed and eyebrows raised at him.

"Oh...well I've never really looked...um don't we have other things to discuss," Harry said quickly fidgeting with the top button of his shirt trying to get some air and cool down not looking at Hermione's face, his own reddening further.

"Yes we do," Hermione said curtly looking at Luna who was still smiling that cheeky glint in her eye. Hermione felt herself also begin to grin but forced her face to remain netural. She was certain by Harry's reaction that he had indeed, on occasion checked out her chest. Hermione felt rather pleased by this idea feeling a certain level of pride that the boy who lived would ever look at her in such away but was still glad Harry had manners enough to pretend otherwise and at least blush when the idea came up, unlike some wizards she knew.

"So...you got the potion then," Harry said excitedly after a moments silence lowering his voice in case there might be anyone nearby who could hear. Hermione reached into her robes and produced the vial of red liquid, Harry made a grab for it but Hermione was too quick for him.

"Just a second Harry James Potter, I've got some question for you" Harry swallowed again, Hermione using his middle name unsettled him.

"Oh... alright, go ahead then," Harry said sighing and sitting down on a desk preparing for an interrogation.

"You suddenly got a knack for potions this year, yet you needed me to brew this, did that old book Slughorn gave you, let you down for once? Why won't you let me look at it?" Hermione asked quickly looking Harry directly in the eye determined to get the truth out of him. Harry shifted nervously on the desk frowning looking at his feet but finally spoke.

"We'll like I said the page on love potions had been torn out of the book so I didn't have any...." Harry trailed off groaning not wanting to say more. Hermione got a sharp look on her face and was about to ask Harry to continue in a harsh official tone she often used when engaged in prefect duties that made those around her fall into line but before she could speak again Luna placed a hand on her shoulder and gestured for Hermione to move aside her eyes seeming to say "let me try".

"You didn't have any what Harry Potter?" Luna said softly bringing a finger to Harry's chin and lifting his head up slightly to look him in the eye smiling gently. Harry frowned for a moment but broke into a grin as Luna kept looking at him Hermione felt a sudden pang of jealousy in the way Harry was looking at her and folded her arms frowning deeply.

"Notes...I didn't have any notes. that book Slughorn gave him its covered in the previous owners personal notes and they're extremely helpful, far better than the nonsense the actual textbook has in it." Harry said smiling up at Luna unable to hide the truth from her innocent charm. 

"You've been following some strangers notes?" Hermione asked aghast at this revelation her voice going high and her face looking like Harry had just slapped her mother in front of her.

"Yeah whats the problem, they work I've never done so well at potions in my life," Harry said standing up and pushing away from the desk looking at Hermione defiantly now.

"What if you follow one of their notes and suddenly you've unknowingly, made a deadly poison instead of a...a... cough tonic and you poison yourself!" Hermione said almost shouting now unable to take in that Harry had been doing something so stupid he couldn't half be a reckless foolhardy boy at times.

"Don't be so dramatic Hermione I've been following everything in it for weeks and no ones died have they?" Harry said sarcastically finding her anger more amusing than annoying now.

"Well, not yet but who knows what this random person might've written down in there! Let me look at it!" Hermione demanded, standing on her tiptoes to bring herself up to full height to look Harry directly in the eye in an attempt to be to be imposing. Harry looked mildly annoyed now and like he wanted to do some shouting himself but Luna stepped between them and pushed them back away from each other gently. Hermione gave her a small thankful smile ever the peacemaker, she'd probably try to talk down the death eaters rather than duel them if the opportunity was given Hermione thought but shook her head at the idea some people just can't be reasoned with.

"Please let Hermione look over this book Harry, I'm sure she just wants to make sure you're safe, I'm not sure what I'd do if something happened to you," Luna said dreamily turning to look at the wizard and Harry's face softened at her dreamy soft gentle tone almost immediately. Hermione felt yet another stab of jealousy at how Luna said this and how Harry reacted but she said nothing it wasn't actual flirting she was sure, Luna was just doing her best to get the information out of him. It was an act, it had to be but it still didn't make Hermione any less envious of it.

Harry, then he looked back to Hermione thinking deeply and after taking a deep breath he spoke again. 

"You can have it for the rest of today and tonight but on Monday morning I need it back, Please Hermione I've got potions and I cant start failing again now," Harry said rushing forward and gripping her arms a pleading look in his eyes that made Hermione's face fall into a sympathetic look. Hermione hated what a pushover she could be when it came to Harry sometimes.

"I'll look over it till then...but if I find something dangerous...you'll have to let me get rid of it...as a prefect it's my duty to make sure all students of Hogwarts are safe, including you and as Luna said I'm not sure what I'd do if anything happened to you..you're my best friend Harry Potter..." Hermione said her voice cracking and tears forming as she suddenly got a horrible vision of Harry facedown in the potions classroom having tested some dangerous concoction guided by the notes of some lunatic. 

Harry had for seconded looked ready to argue but as soon as Hermione's tears appeared all power was taken from him and he pulled the witch into a gentle hug and suddenly Luna also put her arms around Hermione from the back and the bushy witch gave a choked laugh as she was squeezed between the two.

"Hush now, no need for tears Hermione, I'll be fine there's nothing wrong with the notes...but if you find anything then I guess you could maybe get rid of it" Harry sighed still holding the witch smiling at Luna over her shoulder as she nodded in agreement with what Harry had said then all three pulled apart.

"Then Hermione can help you with your potions instead," Luna said cheerily placing a hand on Hermione shoulder who made a small gasp at suddenly being roped into acting as a tutor.

"Yes, excellent idea Luna I should've thought of it myself," Harry said a cheeky grin on his face.

"Hang on I haven't agreed..." Hermione began but was cut off by Harry laughing.

"Come on Hermione I've been copying your notes for years! A little study session or two together is just the next step" Harry said enjoying the hole his bushy-haired friend had dug herself into.

"Copying?" Hermione asked her nostrils flaring eyes narrowing at Harry.

"I mean...um just borrowing and taking inspiration from," Harry said quickly remembering that while he was allowed to look at her work on occasion she had left explicit instructions not to copy word for word her own work and to merely use them as a base to form his own essays. 

"That's better," Hermione said not believing it to really be the case but let it go anyway as Luna began to giggle.

"You two are so cute when you fight," Luna said moving toward Hermione again giving her a peck on the cheek and Hermione couldn't help smiling.

"Well Hermione and I often disagree Luna but in the end, we compromise... and do as she says in the end," Harry said smiling wryly at his best friend who rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Ha! I let you get away with murder sometimes Harry Potter 'Hermione brew me a potion,' 'Hermione help me train to battle a dragon,' 'Hermione I'm breaking into the ministry of magic care to help?' The number of times I let you twist my arm...'we do as she says in the end', yes very funny Harry," Hermione said her voice going high in mock outrage as she pushed Harry away trying to appear genuinely annoyed but unable to keep a smile from her lips as she folded her arms. 

Luna laughed heartily and Harry joined her and Hermione soon followed them in a loud chorus that echoed around the classroom. When the laughter finally died Hermione felt it was time to get serious and brought the love potion antidote up in front of Harrys eyes.

"I'm going to give this to you now and will expect to have that book in my hands when we return to the common room?"  
Hermione said briskly and Harry nodded reaching tentatively for the vial and Hermione gave it to him. 

"Thank you, Hermione Granger, I'd be lost without you," Harry said smiling putting the vial in his robes.

"A great many of us would be lost without the lioness of Gryffindor," Luna said dreamily sighing as she looked at Hermione making the girl blush.

"I think Hogwarts would just grind to a halt no one would have a clue what they were doing any more would they Luna?" Harry said grinning.

"Oh do shut up the pair of you we've got important things to discuss so be quiet and listen," Hermione said brushing off the flattery now and dawning her best official sounding voice 

"There are a few things you should know about the antidote Harry, firstly myself and Luna will each have a vial on us too just in case either of us gets accidentally spiked what with us eating and drinking around you quite often and the risk being high. Secondly, Luna reasoned earlier and I have to agree that if one of us is spiked we'll be unable to take the antidotes ourselves so we'll need to rely on each other to administer the potions if we are unlucky enough to need them." Hermione said quickly and matter of factly.

"So, we're just going to follow each other around all day in case one of us gets spiked?" Harry asked frowning unenthused by this idea.

"No, I've thought of a solution, Luna could you get closer to me please and hold out your bottle cork necklace for Harry," Hermione said holding up her own necklace for the wizard who took a hold of it tentatively looking confused and then taking hold of Luna's.

"Um...whats this about?" Harry asked unsure of what was happening and feeling silly gripping each of the necklaces. Then Hermione took out her wand and cast a spell he had never heard before. Harry felt himself grow hot all over.

"Just keep a hold of the necklaces please Harry it'll only take a few more seconds," Hermione said also feeling herself grow hot but continued casting the spell.

"Right you can let go now Harry, this enchantment will allow Luna and I to detect if you are in trouble by using our necklaces. If you are injured, hurt, in trouble or indeed spiked by potions of any kind our necklaces will burn hot and vibrate and we'll come running... as long as we are close enough to you for the enchantment to remain in effect, Hogwarts is rather large but it should work." 

"What if one of us gets spiked, how will Harry know?" Luna said cheerily seemingly not that bothered by the idea of being spiked.

"Well we're most likely going to be close to each other anyway so we won't need Harry to save us... I hope," Hermione said giving a small nervous laugh.

"Is this all necessary can't I just drink a little antidote before meals and be fine that way?" Harry asked uncertainly if Hermione enchantment would really work.

"I'm not sure the antidote works like that if you ingest it with nothing for it to fight its effects may immediately be neutralized...its too risky Harry," Hermione said frowning.

"Well I guess I'll just continue to watch what I eat and try to keep you or Luna nearby and if worst comes to worst hopefully this necklace alarm charm works out," Harry said sighing.

"Well...thanks Hermione you're saving my life...again," Harry said giving a small laugh and making to leave the classroom.

"Wait for just one second Harry there was something else I have to tell you...you see Professor Slughorn...he....well," Hermione said trying to find a way to be as gentle as possible when telling Harry about this Halloween Party he was expected to attend but Luna suddenly interrupted.

"We're all going to another party I'm going to be Morrighan Hallow, you should be a Grizzlemackla," Luna said excitedly.

"Um...what party? aw, Slughorns not dropped us into another one of these things! Also What exactly is a Grizzle...whatever it was Luna?" Harry said groaning loudly and shutting his eyes. 

"It's a half bear half man you'd look good as half beast half man," Luna said dreamily. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Bloody Slughorn what is it with that man and parties," Harry said shaking his head then and running a hand through his messy black hair.

"It's his Halloween bash, as he called it... fancy dress too, I don't know what I'm going to wear...I... maybe it'll be fun last time wasn't so terrible..." Hermione said gently trying to ease the blow.

"Why don't you come with Hermione and me as a trio, you'll make everyone so jealous a witch on each arm," Luna said giggling.

"Hang...on I thought it was going to be our second date? We can't just drag Harry around all night" Hermione said a little annoyed by the idea she wanted to have some alone time with Luna at this party just the two of them, and she had envisioned some snogging in a quiet corner in which she would very much like not to have Harry bearing witness to.

"Don't worry Hermione I'm not going I'd hate to come between you two," Harry said laughing his grimace from before disappearing enjoying how eager Hermione was to have Luna all to herself.

"Well...maybe you could ask Ginny if she wants to come?" Hermione offered quickly and Harry blushed lightly and looked at his feet.

"Oh..i don't know if she...into all this dressing up business? Harry said nervously.

"I'll go ask," Luna said brightly making to walk straight back to Gryffindor tower but Hermione grabbed her arm laughing.

"I really think Harry should do that himself Luna," Hermione said gripping her hand.

"Well...we'll see," Harry said turning on his heel then a glint in his eye. Hermione looked to Luna and they both grinned small knowing looks on their faces hoping they'd soon be having something of a double date with Harry and a certain redhead. They both quickly followed Harry out of the classroom and back to Gryffindor tower.

***** 

As the trio neared the portrait of the Fat Lady they all stopped dead in their tracks as they spied Pansy Parkinson leaning against a nearby wall looking very uncomfortable and nervous presumably at being in such close proximity to so many Gryffindors. Hermione also noted she had clearly been crying again her eyes were red and her make up very messy.

"Can we help you with something?" Harry said coldly advancing slowly toward the witch eyeing her suspiciously not really caring about the clear distress Pansy was in.

"You can't Potter but maybe Granger can, a word, please... Hermione" Pansy said looking to the bushy-haired witch sounding sniffly but her voice was also rather soft and gentle as she used Hermione's first name something that unsettled the Gryffindor. 

Luna for the third time that day slipped her arms around Hermione and held her close looking over Hermione's shoulder at Pansy smiling. Hermione grinned at the protective behavior that was very clearly a signal from Luna to Pansy that she should back off.

"You can have two words Pansy...'Go' and 'Away'!" Hermione said harshly narrowing her eyes at the Slytherin and trying to ignore how upset the witch looked as she hadn't quite gotten over the girl's previous actions during the day just yet, still very mad and she didn't care how many arguments she'd had with Draco she wasn't getting any sympathy tonight.

"Please don't be like that, I really have something I need to tell you...Lovegood can stay too but Potter should go to bed" Pansy said gesturing for Harry to enter the common room rubbing her eyes and trying to recompose herself.

"I'm not saying our password in front of you, go on get back to the dungeons and tell Malfoy he'll have to try harder than this if he wants to spy on me" Harry scoffed.

"Draco and I aren't speaking at present and even if we were I'd still have no idea what you're talking about Potter!" Pansy sighed walking past Harry to Hermione who was still being hugged from behind by Luna.

"Please..." Pansy said in little more than a whisper her eyes growing rather wet again, Hermione looked over her shoulder to Luna who gave a brief nod that it was alright to talk to her.

"Alright... fine let's move a little way down the corridor and we can talk," Hermione said somewhat softly, there was something about the way Pansy had said please and looked so genuinely scared Hermione might say no that moved the witch and allowed her to give Pansy one more chance.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked still staring at Pansy uncertainly.

"I'll make sure Hermione's okay Harry," Luna said brightly smiling at Harry to reassure him Pansy wouldn't get away with anything with her around. 

"Well...I'll see you both later then," Harry said still looking unhappy but turning and heading down the corridor toward the Fat Lady all the same and Hermione Luna and Pansy moved off toward the grand staircase to talk.

"So...I was totally out of line before, I shouldn't have thrown myself at you, I'm an emotional and hormonal wreck just like you said...but that's no excuse and It's too late now but I'll say it any way I'm sorry Hermione..." Pansy said looking the Gryffindor directly in the eye her usual cocky and sarcastic tone totally absent and Hermione felt she was being genuine.

"You...came all the up to the seventh floor just to say sorry to me?" Hermione asked a little taken aback.

"Not just to you..." Pansy said looking to Luna now.

"Luna it was obvious you and Hermione were together I shouldn't have interfered it wasn't funny or fair...I'm Sorry," Pansy said looking the blonde in the eye the same way she had Hermione. Luna didn't answer but gave a small nod of acknowledgment and Pansy smiled then but it disappeared quickly and she bit her lip.

"Something else you want to get off your chest Pansy," Hermione said noting that something else was clearly still bothering the Slytherin.

"Well...I didn't want to say in front of Potter but...well it's about Draco and I didn't want him to fly off the rails and do something stupid, you know how wizards are." Pansy said her voice shaking slightly.

Luna then placed a hand on the girl's shoulder making her jump slightly and Hermione was also taken back by the sudden change in Luna, though Hermione reminded herself that Luna was so slow to anger and quick to forgive which wasn't always an ideal way to be but Hermione felt that it was okay just the once.

"Are you in trouble Pansy do you need help?" Luna asked gently smiling at the witch, Pansy looked rather tearful again at the sudden act of kindness.

"Well, you see the thing is...I think he's up to something...something terrible and he's way in over his head but he's completely cut me off...and I don't know what to do" Pansy said breathing rather quickly as she spoke. Hermione straightened up her heart beating fast and she was very glad Pansy had waited for Harry to leave as she was scared what might happen if he heard any of this. Harry had already decided Malfoy was a full blown death eater and was looking for any excuse to jinx the life out of him.

"why don't we talk this over somewhere more private and then maybe we can go talk to a Professor..." Hermione began but was cut off by Pansy whose face darkened immediately and Hermione cringed as she realized she had most definitely said the wrong thing.

"No, no teachers absolutely not....this was a mistake...I'm sorry I can't!" Pansy shouted suddenly rushing past them bursting into tears and running off down the stairs.

"Pansy wait!" Luna called after the girl her normal dreamy tone having vanished from her voice.

"Please, we want to help!" Hermione said also shouting after her but she was gone leaving the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw to just look at each other both perplexed and uncertain of what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good?? bad??? either way please be kind and I'm sorry if you didn't like it i'll try harder next time haha and remember comments and kudos keep this nonsense flowing some maybe leave one and thanks for reading.


	12. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Luna try to decide what to do about Pansy. Harry gives Hermione a Halloween costume idea and Hermione has a rather steamy dream and finds she might have shared the very same dream with someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with more nonsense for you all! 90 kudos and heading toward 1,500 hits I love everyone who has read this I didn't expect any kind of response so this makes me happy. now onto the chapter, there's a tiny bit of smutty stuff again in this one at a certain part but I tried to remain none-explicit as usual... but just want people to be aware its in here as I know I've been dancing around smut for a while and just doing fluff mainly and I'll probably keep it that way but maybe now and again things will get a bit sexy so be ready for that. it shouldn't happen too often as I feel im very bad at erotica haha so don't expect too much too often and anyway now this rambling is done on you go and rot your mind with my madness haha

"Should we go after her?" Luna asked looking unusually concerned. The girl was not often perplexed but Pansy's words and actions seemed to have done the job. Although Luna's dreamy tone remained while she spoke all the same at least. Which Hermione was very thankful for as she found that increasingly, the way Luna spoke was greatly relaxing and even comforting to her, two things the witch really could do with feeling at present.

"No, she'll be halfway back to the dungeons by now I expect. I don't think either of us should head back there at this time of evening there will be Slytherins all over the place," Hermione said still looking to the last place Pansy had been on the stairs. While she had been deeply upset by the girl's behaviour in the potions classroom she couldn't help but feel sorry for Pansy she looked so distressed and she had apologized after all and it had appeared very genuine.

Pansy appeared to be swaying between overly happy boisterous, flirtatious and downright randy behaviour to highly upset and tearful. Hermione supposed she must really have had a bad row with Draco, though Hermione couldn't ever imagine getting upset at no longer having a relationship with that vile little weasel. If it was her she'd be jumping for joy at being rid of him. 

"Should we tell someone what she said, maybe a proffesor...or Harry?" Luna asked stepping close to Hermione and taking her hand trying to take the fearful look off the bushy-haired witch's face.

"I don't think we have much to say really, Luna, all we have is Malfoy is maybe up to something...not much to go on is it? I wouldn't like to give Harry further cause to get into a confrontation with Malfoy either" Hermione said frowning thinking of how hot-headed Harry could get when it came to Malfoy.

"Maybe we can try to talk to her again during the week maybe she'll come around?" Luna said sounding hopeful and smiling squeezing Hermione's hand.

"Well she might talk to you on your own Luna...you have a way of putting people at ease and making them relax, if I hadn't been here to put my foot in it with that 'lets go to a Professor' nonsense she might've told you everything," Hermione sighed feeling really foolish for what she had done in hindsight easily recognizing it had been a stupid thing to suggest.

"That's sweet of you to say, Hermione, I'm glad you have such faith in me...but id rather you were with me I'm not sure I'd like being alone with Pansy," Luna said brightly cheering Hermione up slightly.

"Well in any case we can't do much now, we better get to our dorms and rest up for tomorrow, after all we were up exceedingly early this morning...you especially" Hermione said grinning as she recalled how Luna had been waiting for a few hours outside the Gryffindor common room before Hermione had even got up. What wonderful silly beautiful lovely witch Luna was Hermione thought as she recalled how she had felt upon seeing the witch as soon as stepping out of the common room that morning.

"Don't you have to stay up to read over Harry potion book and those strange notes?" Luna questioned frowning slightly and Hermione groaned and stamped her foot annoyed.

"Oh, I'd almost forgotten that...I'm going to be so shattered tomorrow!" Hermione said shutting her eyes in frustration at the idea of staying up most of the night looking over some strangers potions notes straining her eyes by wand light.

"Do you have to read it all in one night? Maybe Harry will loan it to you again after potions on Monday no harm asking him" Luna said cheerily trying to bring Hermione's spirits up.

"I can ask I suppose," Hermione said not sounding confident that idea would work at all given how reluctant Harry was to even be parting with it for the short amount of time they had already agreed upon. 

Luna and Hermione both walked hand in hand back to the portrait of the Fat Lady a walk that was all too short by Hermione's reckoning and the witch sighed deeply as she came to terms with the fact that she and Luna would have to now part ways once more. While she briefly entertained the idea of sneaking Luna into her bed again she was still concerned McGonagall was on to them and they would be caught this time also she didn't want to keep the girl up all night while she read by wand light.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast Luna right?" Hermione said still unwilling to let go of the girl's hand wanting to keep her with her just a while longer.

"I'll be outside your common room bright and early," Luna said cheerily.

"Not too early Luna! make sure you get a good nights sleep come meet me at eight okay? That seems a reasonable time to go get breakfast together" Hermione said laughing.

"Well...goodnight then my lovely Gryffindor girlfriend," Luna giggled moving in close and kissing Hermione it lasted longer than Hermione was expecting and was starting to get a bit heated so Hermione moved to pullback but Luna kept on and stopped Hermione's retreat by placing an arm around her holding her gently in place. They eventually pulled apart when they heard running feet and some first years galloped past them toward the Fat Lady quickly shouting the password and running inside before Hermione could scold them for being out late. Lucky for them Hermione was rather preoccupied at that moment, her heart all aflutter.

"That...was rather a long kiss" Hermione said breathlessly grinning.

"Well, I fancied something of a long snog to tide me over till tomorrow... it's so hard having to spend the night alone without you," Luna said smiling.

"Oh I know what you mean, we really need a place to ourselves where we can sleep over and forget all these inter-house common room visit issues" Hermione laughed.

"Well...I have an idea about that...I'll tell you tomorrow shall I?" Luna said grinning wickedly.

"Why not now?" Hermione said chuckling giving the witch a small push playfully.

"Well this way I guarantee you'll have to come find me on Monday and won't get distracted by your studies," Luna said cheerily.

"I hope you aren't suggesting that I could ever possibly forget you in favour of schoolwork Miss Lovegood? We've been over that topic already," Hermione said grinning cheekily.

"Oh I know Professor but it doesn't hurt to have a little extra motivation and now I have your curiosity and that is something guaranteed to make sure you absolutely can't forget me," Luna said laughing now as well eyes twinkling.

"You've got my number alright Luna Lovegood" Hermione joked enjoying how well Luna already knew her and what she was like when posed with a question and in desperate need of an answer. Luna turned to leave then and gave a small wave but suddenly stopped a few feet away and looked back at Hermione a sly grin on her face.

"Oh, Professor I almost forgot...you probably want these back," Luna said her hands going up under her skirt pulling down Hermione's pink knickers she had worn that day. The witch stepped out of them and threw them to a shocked Hermione who had turned beet red her mouth wide open as she grabbed her knickers from the air and held them close to her chest.

"Luna! What are you doing?" Hermione said in a harsh whisper looking all around nervously in case someone would happen upon this scene, quickly taking her still warm knickers and hastily hiding them in her robes.

"Oh was I meant to keep them?... Sorry Professor I didn't realize" Luna said dreamily enjoying Hermione's embarrassment.

"You're a devious... naughty little witch Luna Lovegood!" Hermione said keeping her voice low still a little harsh from shock but a small grin was playing at the corners of her lips and she had to admit she was a little excited by what Luna had just done.

"Oh and here's something else to tide you over till morning..." Luna said softly turning around hiking up her robes and skirt giving Hermione the extremely delightful view of her bare perfectly formed arse. Hermione felt a quiver between her legs an whimpered slightly biting her lip while fighting the urge to grab Luna and drag her to bed. However, Luna let her robes and skirt drop again a little too quickly for the Gryffindors liking and then winked at Hermione over her shoulder before skipping off down the stairs laughing.

"You're lucky I don't pull you over my knee and give you spanking for that!" Hermione called after her suddenly not caring if anyone was around to hear and Luna's only response was more distant sounding laughter and with that Hermione sighed and went to enter the common room. Wondering what it would be like to walk around the castle with no knickers a giddy thrill running through her at the idea, maybe she would surprise Luna one day by doing so Hermione thought a wicked grinning appearing on her face.

"Well that was an interesting sounding conversation Miss Granger," The Fat Lady said grinning at Hermione a gleeful look in her eye as she approached and the bushy-haired witch went red again. She almost shouted the password such was her eagerness to be out of the sight of the portrait. Hermione had forgotten the Fat Lady was so close by and would obviously have heard herself and Luna. 

Hermione groaned as she ran into the common room not thinking she'd be able to ever look the Fat Lady in the eye again. She spied Harry who was all alone in the room smiling to himself looking pleased about something as he looked over his potions book seemingly waiting on Hermione.

"You look very happy this evening Harry," Hermione said moving to sit next to him having a slight idea at what may have happened certainly that it was down to a certain red-headed girl who probably had an equally happy grin on her face as Harry did just now.

"Oh...lets just say I might need your help again before this party of Slughorns. I hope you know something about charming teeth into fangs Hermione? I quite fancy being a vampire." Harry said dawning a corny eastern European accent as he said the last part making Hermione giggle.

"Oh really...well I'll see what I can do... Count Potter, when I had my own teeth charmed back into shape that time in fourth year I may have picked up something useful," Hermione said smiling and sitting down next to Harry. 

"Glad to hear it...though I still think your teeth were fine the way they were before," Harry said still smiling looking back to his book.

"Aw come on Harry my front teeth were terrible!" Hermione groaned remembering the buck teeth she used to have.

"No they weren't they made you very cute," Harry said still not looking up from his book chuckling and Hermione hit his shoulder in a playful slap.

"Do shut up Harry! So this is the book?" Hermione asked changing the subject and wanting nothing more than to get her hands on it.

"Yes, this is the big evil nasty book full of instruction like, stir left 2 times instead of once and let the potion simmer for fifteen minutes and not ten," Harry said sarcastically getting a mock look of fear on his face and Hermione frowned at him.

"Ha Ha...very funny Harry now give it here please," Hermione said reaching for it and Harry reluctantly let her take it and stood up stretching and yawning. Hermione curled up on the sofa and flipped the book back to the beginning pages.

"Could you pass me that blanket, Harry?" Hermione asked pointing to the old blanket hanging over the back of a nearby armchair. Harry walked over and grabbed it then placed it over Hermione frowning slightly.

"You're not going to stay down here all night reading are you?" Harry asked studying Hermione reaction closely.

"Well if I only have tonight to look over it and that's what it takes to make sure you're safe Harry...then yes, yes I will be up all night!" Hermione said quickly looking him in the eye and going back to the book. Harry's expression softened then and he stood thinking for a moment then spoke again.

"Why don't you stay up till one or so then go to bed, I'll get the book off you in the morning for when we go to potions...but after that you can have it back and maybe look over at launch and for the rest of the evening...but then I would really like it back please" Harry said softly and Hermione smiled that her best friend actually did care more about her getting a good nights sleep than keeping hold of the old tattered book.

"That'll be fine Harry, thank you...remember though anything dangerous in here and this goes in the fire," Hermione said looking back to the book.

"Fine..." Harry sighed defeated and made for the stairs to the boy's dorm.

"One last thing Harry...do you think I'd look good in Quidditch robes?" Hermione asked trying not to blush which was what Harry did upon hearing that question. Hermione in quidditch robes was something that had clearly crossed her friend's mind before by how bashful he was being the bushy-haired witch reasoned. Was Luna not alone in wanting to see her dressed that way?

"Oh well...um I dunno...maybe...why do you ask?" Harry said laughing nervously.

"I'm just thinking what I should go to this party as...Luna suggested professional Quidditch player," Hermione said giving a small laugh.

"What about a sexy cat a lot of witches go for that sort of thing at Halloween right?...you looked rather good as one if I remember correctly.. just charm you ears maybe get a tail glued on," Harry said grinning wickedly at her and Hermione gasped and grabbed a cushion and hurled it at him going absolutely scarlet with embarrassment at the idea.

"That incident was to never be mentioned again!" Hermione said harshly as Harry burst out laughing just about dodging the cushion she had thrown his way.

"Meooooow....a kitten with claws it seems," Harry said laughing harder now then running up the stairs as fast as he could as Hermione grabbed her wand from inside her robes and appeared like she was about to jinx him into next week.  
Hermione felt expression fall back into a small grin as she thought the idea over. A sexy cat could she really pull that off? Hermione had enjoyed being a cat though she would never under any circumstance admit that to Harry and she had just recently had that very odd dream where she had cat ears and a tail. Hermione got a vision of herself dressed as a cat dancing with a pirate Luna and couldn't help smiling ear to ear.

"I want to be a sexy cat!" Hermione said loudly to the empty room suddenly and felt herself begin to laugh having made up her mind that's what she was going to the Halloween party as. She couldn't wait to see Luna's face when she saw her with a tail and cat ears. 

Smiling widely still Hermione then got stuck into the potions book and pushed these happy thoughts from her mind and poured of the hard to read scrawled notes. A few hours later and she couldn't detect anything that out of place so far just minor adjustments to most of the potions instructions and nothing too dangerous looking. 

There were some notes about an incantation for a spell she didn't recognize with the words 'for punishments' written in brackets next to it. Hermione didn't like the look of that one bit and took note of the page number so she could point it out to Harry later. It was nearing one in the morning now and Hermione was halfway through the book she felt herself yawn and closed the book over. She placed it on the floor next to the sofa then laid her head down against a cushion deciding she was rather comfortable here on the sofa and found herself unwilling to face the long walk up the stairs to the girl's dorm.

Hermione suddenly found her hand wondering inside her robes and felt herself withdraw her pink knickers for a mad moment Hermione thought of bringing them to her face to inhale Luna's sweet scent but shook the thought from her head and scolded herself internally for such a kinky idea.

'Bad Hermione that's absolutely perverse!" she told herself in her head frowning deeply.

"Oh go on Granger its not as if you stole them... she gave them to you willingly and they are actually yours after all," another voice said in a sly tone. Hermione then against better judgement brought the underwear to her nose and inhaled the scent of Luna was intoxicating and Hermione let out a small pleasured sigh. Her free hand then worked itself under her skirt and between her legs, her heart rate rising but then something lept on her and Hermione gasped and nearly fell off the sofa.

"Crookshanks you bloody fool what are you doing, I nearly had a heart attack!" Hermione said turning around to face the cat that was now moving to rest on her chest purring gently as he rubbed his head against his mistress not caring what he had just interrupted her doing by jumping on her.

"Oh I can't stay mad at you," Hermione said dawning a babyish voice and scratching Crookshanks behind the ear as he purred louder. It was probably for the best he had disturbed her she couldn't go around 'meditating' in the middle of the bloody common room anyone could've just walked in she realised quickly shoving the pink knickers back in her robes sighing. Hermione closed her eyes then and still lazily petting Crookshanks absent-mindedly slowly drifted off to sleep.

******

Hermione fell into a rather odd dream again that night and it was just a strange as the last one she'd had. She found herself sitting up in bed in a strange unfamiliar bedroom which was completely circular. Hermione noted she was completely naked and found she once again had cat ears and a tail which made her smile briefly before she realised that she couldn't see her clothes anywhere in this odd room. 

Hermione stood up getting off the bed and wiggled her toes against the blue carpet and looked around to the singular window which had a desk before it covered in art materials. Pencils, paper, paints and all manner of brushes and art equipment were strewn across it. Whoever lived here was clearly a creative being and perhaps something of an artist Hermione decided. She was about to leave when her eyes caught sight of a hint of gold above her and she looked up gasping.

Above her on the ceiling were beautiful smiling portraits of herself, Harry, Ginny, Neville and even Ron was there. Beneath each lifelike portrait, in gold lettering were the words 'friends' and under Hermione's own portrait was the word "Girlfriend" which made Hermione's heart sing. Though they didn't move like the ones at Hogwarts they did feel very alive somehow. 

This had to be Luna's room Hermione reasoned but how could she dream of such a thing? She'd never been to Luna's home in all her life, was her subconscious just making all this up as it went? Hermione's mind was alive with so many questions she soon forgot to care that she was naked.

"Hermione breakfasts ready my sexy kitten!" Luna's voice called from downstairs making Hermione jump and kicked her heart rate into gear as she heard those last two words. Managing to eventually pull herself together and shake off the shock she moved to take the spiral staircase down to find Luna. She passed through a really cluttered room filled with books, many bizarre objects and piles of issues of the Quibbler but Hermione felt there was no time to investigate.

Hermione entered what had to be the kitchen another circular room that was bright yellow with flowers and birds adorning the walls all beautifully painted on perhaps by Luna herself. The smell of bacon and eggs filled Hermione's nose and she sighed happily then Hermione's mouth fell open slightly as she spied Luna setting the table with her back to her. The blonde witch was wearing nothing but an apron and her divine bare backside was on display for Hermione to drink in hungrily. 

Forget the bacon and eggs I'd like to devour that plump peachy arse Hermione felt herself thinking as she bit her lip. Hermione felt herself being to purr involuntarily then and couldn't stop herself. It was then that Luna turned around to find her starring and drank in the sight of her purring naked girlfriend her tail swishing behind her cat ears perked up eyes intently staring at her.

"Morning Hermione you look well today," Luna said dreamily looking Hermione up and down beaming.

"Thank you Luna...um you haven't seen my clothes have you?" Hermione asked stepping off the last step of the stairs and walking over to Luna giving her a hug.

"Oh, don't be silly we agreed that we wouldn't wear any for the week while you stayed with me remember?" Luna said giving Hermione a peck on the cheek and going to sit down at the table.

"Did we really?" Hermione said giving a small laugh and moving to sit opposite Luna at the table to tuck into her eggs and bacon but noted then that Luna had no food for herself.

"Aren't you eating Luna?" Hermione asked a lightly a bit concerned.

"Oh yes, but I have...a different kind of meal in mind," Luna said grinning wickedly giving Hermione a wink and dropping beneath the table. Hermione gasped as she felt Luna move between her legs and her hungry wet mouth moved to Hermione's bare quivering sex and the witch gripped the sides of the table as a jolt of pleasure coursed through her as the most wonderful sensations she had ever felt made her call Luna's name in a breathy voice like she was reciting some kind of ancient prayer. Hermione could hardly think as Luna's tongue moved along her lower outer lips here there and everywhere unable to believe what was happening.

Luna's nose gently bumping into Hermione's clit over and over made the bushy-haired witch buck her hips as Luna continued her skilled oral ministrations.

"Sweet Merlin Luna Lovegood...I...oh my..." Hermione breathed heavily and she brought a hand under the table to grasp a handful of dirty blonde hair she felt herself begin to shake, sweat breaking out on her forehead her toes curling, she pulled Luna somewhat roughly closer to her bringing her legs tightly together holding the witch in place. Luna's tongue moved deep inside her then and Hermione could no longer remain upright and she hit her head hard against the table as she fell forwards hard groaning in pleasure. An unbelievable heat between her legs now making her squirm and writhe and moan

"Dont..stop you naughty witch!" Hermione shouted tightening her grip on Luna's hair

Hermione was so close to her climax she couldn't bare it and began to grind against Luna's eager mouth and then just as her toes curled even harder than ever before and her breath hitched....she felt herself being pulled away from her dream and she wanted to scream in absolute frustration all manner of profanity swirling around her brain!

******

"Hermione!" A voice shouted at the bushy-haired witch as she was shaken awake and found herself to be looking up at the worried face of Ginny Weasley. Hermione jolted awake feeling her hand between her legs slick with her own wetness she had been touching herself as she slept and now Ginny was standing over her. Hermione couldn't move her hand from under her skirt what if Ginny twigged what she was doing. Hermione wanted to sink into the sofa and disappear forever.

"Are you okay Hermione you were moaning in your sleep? Oh, my your all sweaty..." Ginny said seeing the odd position Hermione was laying in now and the strange way her shoulder was crossing her body. Ginny suddenly gripped the blanket that covered Hermione and pulled it out of the way and gasped as she saw where Hermione's hand was her face going as red as her hair which was still not as red as the shade Hermione turned.

"Morning Ginny, you coming to breakfast?" A voice called from across the room and Ginny quickly threw the blanket back over Hermione covering her completely.

"Good morning Neville, I'll be right there I just...um need to find something first." Ginny lied turning around and trying to hide the bulk on the sofa that was Hermione from Neville's sight.

"Alright see you later then, " Neville said giving a yawn and exiting the room. Ginny looked around nervously to see if anyone else was around then moved to gently pull back the blanket once more to reveal Hermione who quickly repositioned herself and sat upright not looking at Ginny her face still scarlet hugging herself and biting her lip.

"So..." Ginny said simply not looking at Hermione and fidgeting with her hands trying to hold back laughter.

"So..." Hermione repeated trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"I've got to go," both said in unison and Hermione grabbed up Harry's potions book and made for the stairs to the girl's dorm to get the rest of her books and things for the day ahead and Ginny dashed out of the common room hurrying away before laughter overcame her. Hermione rushed up the stairs groaning hoping that Ginny was making an internal promise to never bring this incident up ever again.

When Hermione walked outside the common room a few moments later still blushing and heavily embarrassed at being caught 'mediating' by Ginny she felt it all wash away as she saw the smiling face of Luna Lovegood.

"There you are Hermione, Ginny said you might need a hand with something," Luna said dreamily eyes twinkling.

"Did she now?" Hermione said somewhat harshly gritting her teeth that devious little witch Hermione thought, making a note to jinx her the next time she laid eyes on her.

"What is it? Do you need me to carry something? Is your bookbag heavy?" Luna said leaning in to kiss Hermione on the cheek whilst simultaneously reaching for the strap of Hermione's bag.

"No I'm fine, thank you, Luna, I fear Ginny may have taken one too many blows to the head during that silly flying game she likes to play she doesn't half spout some nonsense sometimes," Hermione said pouting but quickly rearranging her face into a smile for Luna.

"Did you sleep well?" Luna asked happily then not seeming to wish to push what Ginny had said any further for which Hermione was very thankful.

"Yes...for the most part, I had a rather exciting dream...about you Luna," Hermione said feeling herself grow warm at the mere memory of the dream looking at her feet shyly.

"How wonderful! Me too!" Luna said excitedly almost bouncing up and down

"We'll have to discuss our dreams later, somewhere private...mine was rather intimate," Luna said giggling and Hermione looked up then mouth slightly open.

"Mine too Luna," Hermione said interested to hear what Luna's dream had been now but realising now was not the time.

"We can fill each other in at our secret sleepover spot...if what I have in mind pans out," Luna said smiling widely.

"Oh yes, I'd almost forgotten! you have a solution to our having to sneak into each other dorms problem, don't you? mind sharing it now?" Hermione said giving a small laugh.

"Patience Kitten, all will be revealed when the time is right," Luna said vaguely grinning widely and Hermione's eyes went wide.

"What did you just call me?" Hermione asked honing in on the word kitten a giddy thrill running through her body her heart racing.

"I have no idea what you mean Hermione Granger...breakfast then?" Luna said brightly offering her arm to Hermione and Hermione sighed choosing to get to the bottom of all Luna's schemes later.

********  
As they sat eating breakfast Hermione couldn't help but keep an eye on the Slytherin table and Pansy Parkinson who had eyed Luna and herself for a long while as they had entered the great hall. Pansy was sat at the end of the Slytherin table by herself as Draco and her usual friends dinned a long way down from her it was a strange sight and Pansy looked deeply unhappy not evening touching her food just toying with it with a fork. 

"Should we go talk to her?" Luna asked following Hermione's line of sight to where Pansy sat.

"Not now Luna but I have an idea" Hermione said pulling the corner off a scroll of parchment and scrawling a hasty note down on it, she then tapped the paper with her wand and it folded itself into the shape of a bird a flew gently through the air to Pansy who watched it mouth slightly agape. It was too small to be noticed by anyone else and Pansy only saw it as she had been watching Hermione scribble the note intently and saw her charm it. When it neared her Pansy reached up and grabbed it pulling it close and opening it carefully and read the note.

"The lake at launch? Please..."

Pansy looked up a small smile on her face and nodded briefly to Hermione who gave a small back and then went back to her breakfast.

"Luna would you come find me at launch time by the lake I think we might be able to sort this thing out then" Hermione whispered to the girl and Luna nodded quickly.

"Hermione, you have my book?" Harry said sitting down next to the witch and pulling some toast toward himself.

"Yes it's in my bag you'll get it when we go to potions" Hermione sighed annoyed that the bloody book was the first thing on Harry's mind and that he hadn't even offered a good morning prior.

"Very good then no dangerous poisons to be had then?" Harry asked smiling to himself butter some toast.

"No, but there was a nasty sounding spell that I want you to avoid no matter what...and I'm not done with it yet and you will give it back after we finish potions this morning you promised?" Hermione said quickly to remind the wizard of their deal.

"Yes fine alright...any thoughts on the sexy cat outfit then," Harry said biting into his toast a wicked look in his eyes and Hermione went red once again that morning

"Oh did you have the same dream as me, Harry?" Luna said dreamily before Hermione could answer the bushy-haired witch almost falling off the bench in shock!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it okay?? i hope so if not again i'm sorry please don't be mad!!! haha and as ever comments and kudos keep this fluff madness flowing so leave me one or both and thanks for reading :)


	13. Dream-Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione learns that Luna and herself may be something known as dream walkers and the girls hold a meeting with Pansy by the lake and get some vital information from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one out a bit quicker than usual but it just seemed to flow out of me quickly please don't expect this pace to continue haha this is probably a one-off where I just got inspired and managed to put it together quickly... anyway on you go please try and enjoy more of my ramblings

"Dream? what dream Luna?" Harry asked chuckling looking from Hermione to Luna and back an eyebrow raised chewing his toast slowly now eyeing them both suspiciously. 

Luna looked to be about to speak and Hermione quickly grabbed her thigh and squeezed a little harshly and Luna gasped and looked to her and saw a pleading look in Gryffindors eyes seemingly requesting she be quite on this subject.

"Oh, I think I misspoke Harry there must be a wackspurt about," Luna said dipping a sausage in honey and brushing off the question.

"Okay..." Harry said softly finishing his toast and grinning. Hermione sighed hoping that would be the end of any dream talk, while Harry was around at least.

"Hermione...any reason why Pansy Parkinson keeps looking at us? It's starting to creep me out. Did anything happen with you three after I went back to the common room" Harry said after a few moments silence, recalling that the witch had been outside Gryffindor tower last night and was eager to know what she'd wanted. Harry looked at her coldly and chewed his food slowly not taking his eyes from the Slytherin waiting for Hermione to answer him.

"She was just...apologizing for some rather rude behavior," Hermione said not meeting Harry's eye and finishing off her porridge. Harry choked on pumpkin juice and Hermione had to start slapping his back to try and help him recover.

"Apologizing? Are you sure this is the same Pansy we're talking?" Harry asked coughing and spluttering slightly as he came around from choking a look of complete disbelief etched on every corner of his face.

"Yes, I was there too remember? she definitely said sorry. Would you like me to cast an anti-Ruffkin charm so you don't choke again " Luna said brightly reaching for her wand bringing it from behind her ear.

"No, that's quite alright Luna!" Harry said looking around Hermione's shoulder at the girl eyes wide and placing a hand on her wand quickly pushing it down to make Luna lower it gently.

"What was she Sorry for this time if I might ask?" Harry said looking back to Hermione slapping his chest gently just making sure his airway was fully clear now.

"Oh...well there was an incident when we were creating the love potion antidote...nothing too dramatic she was just being a nuisance, as usual," Hermione said quickly wanting to get away from this topic. Harry looked like he wanted to push for more but instead just sighed and stood up gathering his things.

"Well be careful around her...I don't like any of this, You'll make sure Hermione safe won't you Luna?" Harry said nudging Luna as he walked by her.

"Of course!" Luna said cheerily smiling at him as he left.

"I'll see you in potions, Hermione...don't forget..." Harry began but was caught off as Hermione shouted after him.

"You'll have your bloody book stop worrying!" Hermione said shaking her head wishing he'd forget about the stupid thing. Harry just smiled wryly at her then headed off out of the hall presumably to potions. Hermione rounded on Luna then feeling it was okay to maybe have a little 'dream' talk now they were alone.

"So...this dream you had Luna how did it start?" Hermione asked already feeling herself get a little hot, cheeks reddening.

"Well... I was making you breakfast in my kitchen and...." Luna began but stopped when Hermione clasped a hand over her mouth and gasped.

"Something the matter Hermione? we can talk about it later if you wish to be somewhere more private?" Luna asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's Luna...I think...we shared the same dream..." Hermione said quietly her heart quickening Luna tilted her head slightly and looked at Hermione quizzically but didn't respond just yet seeming to be thinking something over.

"Do...you have portraits of me, Harry, Ginny, Neville and Ron in your room back home Luna?" Hermione asked wanting to confirm this shared dream theory once and for all. Luna's face changed to one of surprise when it was brief and she relaxed again a moment later and spoke.

"Well... they aren't finished just yet but I was planning to put them all up in my room soon," Luna said sighing dreamily.

"I can't believe this happened again," Luna said softly eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Again? so there was another time you shared a dream with someone?" Hermione reasoned biting her lip.

"Well... I think so, do you remember dreaming of me dancing in the great hall at all?" Luna asked cheerily and Hermione gasped again her other dream from a few nights ago swimming before her eyes.

"Yes..." Hermione said softly more to herself than to Luna.

"Sometimes when people share a close connection in the wizarding world they can often dream walk and visit each other's dreams," Luna said matter of factly smiling sweetly at Hermione who was still a bit dazed trying to take all this information in. Dream walking? She had never heard of such a thing, she felt the need to rush straight to the library to do some research but resited. 

"It all felt so real," Hermione said feeling a tingle between her legs as she flashed back to being in Luna's kitchen the Ravenclaws head bobbing between her legs and she gave a soft moan.

"Just because it happened in our dreams doesn't mean it wasn't real...I could still taste you on my lips when I woke up, so sweet..." Luna said licking her lips and winking at Hermione a devilishly look in her eye making the bushy-haired witch gasp and look all around to make sure they weren't being listened in on.

"I could go for a second round, though maybe you wouldn't appreciate such an audience," Luna said giggling

"No, I would not Luna Lovegood!" Hermione said a little louder than she had wished to make a few heads turn there way and Luna laughed a little louder.

"That was a joke Hermione," Luna said grinning wickedly and getting up lifting her book bag from under the table and beginning to walk away. when a little way down from Hermione she turned again leaned forward puckered her lips and closed her eyes outstretching her hand in Hermione's direction. Hermione wondered what in Merlin's name she was doing but then she gasped and felt herself begin to softly slide down the bench towards the girl her cheek gently colliding with Lunas warm waiting lips. This quick kiss garnered some wolf whistling and catcalling from nearby and Hermione blushed.

"Way-hay didn't think you'd go for witches Granger" one young male Gryffindor called as he walked by.

"Luna, you can't just Accio me whenever you want," Hermione said groaning trying to ignore the sudden looks and stares as Luna straightened up giggling.

"I need to practice or I'll never be able to summon you over long distances," Luna said brightly and Hermione just sighed and gave a gentle smile unable to stay mad at the witch.

"I'll see you at the lake then? I hate to go but I have charms shortly and I don't wish to be late" Luna said smiling.

"Miss you already Luna" Hermione sighed not looking forward to the long hours of classes ahead where they would be apart.

"If we get a bit sleepy and doze off in class...maybe we can pick up where we left off," Luna said biting her lip winking at Hermione then turning on her heel skipping off down the hall and to her morning classes. Hermione blushed deeply again making a not to ensure to do her best to not allow anything of the sort to happen. 

Being caught by Ginny was bad enough but having 'that' happen again in the middle class and being woke by A professor maybe even Snape? The idea was unthinkable! Hermione shuddered and tried to push the terrifying prospect of being shaken awake mid orgasm by Snape or some other professor out of her mind she gathered her things and made for the dungeon and potions to give Harry his stupid book.

*****

Most of the morning passed in fairly uninteresting fashion Harry looked overjoyed to have his hands on his potions book again as they brewed a sleeping potion as part of that day's assignment for Professor Slughorn. Hermione frowned at Harry is he worked she stubbornly followed the standard instructions while Harry followed the strangers notes and his potion was looking to be in a far better state than hers, it was driving her somewhat mad.

"Yes quite good Miss Stranger...Ah, Perfect Harry excellent stuff take note Miss Stranger one day you'll be this good" Slughorn said patting Harry on the back his voice booming as he praised Harry and then moved off to inspect the next tables potions. Harry grinned at her widely and Hermione folded her arms and stuck her tongue out at him petulantly and he snorted and tried to hold in laughter. Hermione took great joy in snatching the old tattered book off him at the end of class striding off with it under her arm before Harry could say anything.

Charms class was also rather quiet though Hermione could've done without Ron staring at her with sad puppy eyes the wizard clearly still struggling to come to terms with Hermione's relationship with Luna. Hermione didn't feel one bit sorry for him he was the one who ran off with Lavender after all and he had no claims on her and she could see whoever she wanted when she wanted to thank you very much! As she was thinking this smiling to herself as she jotted down some notes Pavarti leaned over from the desk next to her.

"So...Luna kissed you in the great hall today? Everyone's been talking about it! I'm so sad I missed it," Pavarti said in an excited whisper a sly grin on her face.

"It was only a peck on the cheek for Merlin's sake, don't people having something better to do than talk about Luna and I?" Hermione said harshly rolling her eyes.

"Well you and Luna are the years most exciting couple Hermione you can't blame them honestly, Padma's rather crestfallen however pinning after you since Saturday evening" Pavrati said giving a small sad sigh and Hermione groaned what was it with all these witches taking a sudden interest in her why hadn't any of them spoke up sooner she wondered maybe they had assumed she was only interested in wizards hanging around with Harry all the time probably gave the impression she was taken. 

"Padma will find someone else I'm sure she's a lovely witch anyone would be lucky to have her...in fact I know so one who is need of loving witch at present," Hermione said then thinking of Pansy, could she really try and set them up it wasn't the craziest idea she'd been involved in.

"Oh is that so? who would that be I wonder? maybe I can point my dear sister in the right direction, what house is she in?" Pavarti whispered excitedly

"Slytherin" Hermione said quickly not looking at the witch.

"HA!" Pavarti said a little too loudly drawing some unwanted attention to them.

"Miss Patil something the matter?" Professor Flitwick said looking around from the blackboard where he was still writing some incantations for them to practice.

"No...um...nothing sorry Professor," Pavarti said quickly blushing slightly she was quiet for a time then but soon turned to Hermione once more.

"A Slytherin you can't be serious? Padma would never go for that...unless maybe it's Daphne Greengrass, she such a babe...but like, shes such an ice queen they'd never work!" Pavarti whispered eyes going wide then went back to her work when Hermione didn't respond as she thought it all over and found maybe it wasn't very wise to play matchmaker when Pansy was in such a bad state at present and when she hadn't even run it past the witch yet.

"Nevermind forget I said anything," Hermione said then gathered up her books and walked up to Professor Flitwick briskly.

"I'm finished Professor do you mind if I leave for lunch a little early I have some prefect duties to attend to you see?" Hermione said her heart beating a little faster, she wasn't lying exactly getting any potential information out of Pansy about something dangerous Malfoy was potentially involved in could, in fact, be written up as 'prefect work'.

"Yes, of course, Miss Granger and do remember to practice the latest incantations tonight won't you?" The small Professor said beaming at her then heading over to his desk. Hermione nodded and smiled widely and exited the classroom hear heart beta returning to normal and she breathed a sigh of relief at having managed to duck out of class early to head down to the great lake to wait for Pansy. 

She wanted to be the first one there so that if anyone else was around it would look like Pansy had shown up to bully or annoy the girl and not like Hermione was deliberately seeking her out for a meeting. Hermione hoped Luna would join Pansy and her quickly as though she felt less hostile to the Slytherin after her tearful apology Hermione was somewhat dubious at being alone with the girl for too long.

Hermione exited the castle and walked into the grounds feeling rather chilly she wished she'd grabbed a scarf and some gloves before venturing out into the late October air but it was too late now she didn't have time. Hermione saw someone standing by the edge of the lake as she approached the person was throwing stones into the lake looking to be unsuccessfully trying to skim them along the surface of the lake. When the person turned to look around for another stone Hermione was shocked to find it was Pansy, a Slytherin scarf wrapped around her and a mood look on her face.

Hermione hadn't thought the witch would be so early or eager to get to the lake, Hermione looked around then and saw that the grounds where seemingly deserted so perhaps it wouldn't matter if she was seen approaching the Slytherin. Pansy picked up another stone and as she looked up she found Hermione striding toward her and a small smile crept onto her face and Hermione returned it kindly.

"Afternoon Granger, a bit early aren't you? I thought classes would be still going...not playing hookey for my benefit I hope?" Pansy said smirking.

"No I asked permission to leave early!" Hermione said a little harshly not liking the way Pansy had insinuated she was skipping class.

"Calm yourself, woman, it's only a joke," Pansy said sighing and throwing the stone she had in her hands at the lake once again failing to get it to skim properly.

"So..." Hermione said unsure where to begin and trailing off.

"So...alone again at last" Pansy said wryly giving a small laugh and walking over to a nearby oak tree and sitting beneath it on a small pile of different coloured leaves that had fallen from the tree now that Autumn was well underway. Hermione gave a small smile and walked over to stand near the tree and leaned against it looking down at Pansy.

"You're not going to try and hit on me again I hope?" Hermione said grinning down at the witch playing with her hands nervously unsure of what to do with them.

"No, I'm totally over you Granger...mostly," Pansy said slyly and leaning her head back against the tree.

"Well just so you know that if you try anything I'll have no qualms in throwing you straight in the lake," Hermione said moving to sit next to the girl on the ground then as a show of good faith.

"Want to get me wet do you..." Pansy said nudging Hermione an eyebrow raised.

"I'll walk straight back into that castle Pansy I swear," Hermione said moving to get up but was pulled back down by a laughing Pansy.

"Okay, no more innuendo I promise I'll stop..." Pansy said then shifting away from Hermione slightly to give her some space and show that she was serious and the fooling around would stop. They sat for a while in silence then Hermione trying and failing to ask Pansy about Malfoy and hoping that Luna would show any second and be able to take over. She was much better at talking to people than Hermione was and also infinitely better at getting them to open up to boot.

"Have you ever heard of something called...dream walking, Pansy?" Hermione asked suddenly in an attempt to break the silence Pansy turned and looked at her quizzically. 

"I think I heard of the phrase before, its the art of using magic to enter other peoples dreams right?" Pansy said surprising Hermione that the Slytherin had known something she didn't though her information was much the same as what Luna had spoken about.

"Do you know of anyone who can perform such magic?" Hermione continued glad that she had the witch speaking about something at last even if it wasn't what they really need to be discussing.

"Can't say I do...its very old and powerful magic i doubt anyone around here could do it, besides maybe Dumbledore. Also, I think there are laws about entering peoples dreams without permission i wouldn't go trying to perform such magic Granger," Pansy said frowning and Hermione swallowed hard and nodded.

"Hang on you've done it haven't you I can tell by the look your face...you and Lovegood have dream walked?" Pansy said eyes going wide.

"Um... it was only once...or twice it was an accident," Hermione said quickly looking away.

"What kind of dreams did you two have then...something sexy?" Pansy questioned smirking and nudging Hermione who groaned and closed her eyes tightly.

"You dirty buggers," Pansy said laughing but trailed off when Hermione looked ready to leave they sat again in silence for a long moment.

"So where's you're Girlfriend anyway? I thought you'd have dragged her along to this meeting for sure," Pansy said speaking at last unable to take the silence any longer.

"I'd like to know that myself, I did tell her to come along maybe she lost track of time, you know how Luna is," Hermione said frowning slightly bit giving a nervous laugh.

"Surprised she'd leave you alone with me after what I did," Pansy said frowning now and looking genuinely remorseful.

"Well you're lucky, Luna's rather quick to forgive people, whether they're fully deserving or not," Hermione said sighing.

"...and I'm not deserving at all right!" Pansy said harshly pulling her knees up under her chin and leaning down into them hard now her face rather sour.

"I didn't say that," Hermione said softly.

"You didn't need too..." Pansy said tearfully then continued, "I know what I'm like, what I've done over the years all those things I've said and done to you, Hermione...I don't deserve any forgiveness" Pansy said not looking at Hermione and instead staring out over the lake.

"Well i don't think so...everyone should be given another chance...if they really want to change" Hermione said quietly wanting to hug the girl but also not wanting to send any signals that Pansy my take the wrong way so the witch settled for putting a hand on the dark haired girls shoulder and squeezing gently. Pansy looked around at her in shock but then gave a small smile before looking away again.

"Pansy...do you want to talk about what you said last night, I promise I'll just listen this time and not butt in with any stupid ideas," Hermione said hoping to cut right to the heart of why they were there at last.

"Well...there's really not much else to say, Dracos clearly up to something with Crabbe and Goyle and he's got something wrong with his left arm its been bandaged up since the start of the year and he won't tell me why or let me look at it...its clear he's been...branded" Pansy finished biting her lip and looking to Hermione as she said the last word hoping she wouldn't have to explain what she meant by it. Hermione swallowed hard and tried to think of a response. Harry had been dead certain Malfoy had been branded with the dark mark but had as of yet there was no evidence to speak of and yet here Pansy was all but confirming it.

"Is there anything else you can tell me Pansy is he spending time anywhere he shouldn't be or..." Hermione asked trying to get anything else she could out of the witch.

"Well he's been spending a lot of time on the Seventh floor says he goes there to mess with Gryffindors but then no one sees him for hours at a time and Crabbe and Goyle go missing along with him. Pansy said frowning.

"The seventh floor..." Hermione muttered more to herself than to Pansy a sudden idea came to her and she felt like she wanted to run back to the castle and test her theory immediately but managed to stay seated.

"Thank you Pansy...this may be very helpful in stopping whatever's going," Hermione said smiling reassuringly.

"You won't tell McGonagall...or Potter," Pansy said quickly her tears now retreating.

"Not unless I have no choice..." Hermione said honestly and hoping Pansy would accept it, the dark-haired witch looked ready to argue for a moment but eventually just nodded and moved to get to her feet Hermione standing along with her. Pansy giggled suddenly as she looked at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked unsure what she was looking at.

"You've got leaves in your hair here let me.." Pansy said reaching and quickly brushing the leaves from Hermione bushy mane, they had been sitting a long time so she wasn't surprised a few leaves had fallen on top of her head. When she was done Pansy leaned forward to pull Hermione close to her but Hermione backed off wary of where things had gone last time they had been this close.

"Relax woman, I only wanted a hug I'm not trying it on with you again I promise," Pansy said sighing and rolling her eyes and Hermione nodded then and gestured for Pansy to come into her arms and they embraced briefly and stepped apart.

"Now then...get your clothes off Granger I want you up against this tree," Pansy said grinning evilly and Hermione made to push her away her eyes going wide and mouthing dropping but Pansy stepped out of the way laughing and Hermione crashed into the tree.

"Again that was a joke Hermione," Pansy said laughing heartily but Hermione frowned not finding it one bit funny.

"You look a little disappointed maybe you did fancy a quick shag by the lake..." Pansy said sarcastically smirking.

"Ahem..." someone said from behind them clearing their throat, Hermione turned to find Luna hanging upside down by her feet from a branch of the oak tree her arms folded a somewhat sharp look on her face her dirty blonde hair almost reaching the ground.

"Luna, what are you doing up there....Have you been here the whole time?" Hermione asked in shock.

"You strange little monkey," Pansy said laughing at the upside down girl.

"I was just resting up in the tree waiting on you to join Pansy but I fear a fell asleep and when I woke you two seemed deep in conversation I thought it might be terribly rude to just barge in then...also this talk of shagging made me decide it was time to drop in" Luna said dreamily her expression softening now.

"Well get down before you hurt yourself, letting the blood rush to your head for too long is bad for you!" Hermione said concerned for the girl Hermione didn't like heights or climbing trees and she was scared she might fall any moment now.

"Being upside down helps me think," Luna said smiling but suddenly pulled herself to sit on the branch before then jumping off and landing perfectly on her feet like a gymnast. Pansy applauded the display and laughed heartily.

"Nice one Lovegood" Pansy said then moving shy towards where Luna and Hermione stood.

"So I take it you heard everything" Pansy questioned going a little red Luna just nodded smiling and pulled Hermione into a hug. Pansy smiled at them sighing looking to be enjoying the display of affection.

"Give her a kiss too Luna," Pansy said biting her lip, Luna giggled and moved to do so but Hermione stopped the young Ravenclaw.

"Don't Luna she might use this for...'meditation' material..."Hermione said eyeing Pansy and the hungry look she wore suspiciously getting the feeling the witch liked watching her and Luna together.

"Meditation Material?...is that like your code for..." Pansy trailed off and then made a crude hand gesture shaking her fist back and forth in the universal symbol for male mediation. Hermione scowled at her but Luna giggled and nodded and Pansy looked absolutely delighted.

"Mediation? only you could refer to wanking as mediation, that is so you Granger"Pansy scoffed laughing loudly now. Hermione groaned and looked at Luna giving her a nudge to signal it was time to leave but Luna didn't seem to be ready to go.

"Do you like watching us, Pansy?" Luna asked suddenly bringing a hand to Hermione's arse and squeezing making the witch gasp. Pansy mouth went wide at this and she licked her lips and nodded gently unable to take her eyes off Luna's hand as it moved all over Hermione's backside.

"What do you think you're doing Luna?" Hermione whispered harshly eyes going wide as her girlfriend felt her up in front of Pansy.

"The way I see it as long as I'm touching you and giving Pansy something to touch herself to, her hands will be far too busy to touch you, Hermione?" Luna reasoned dreamily moving to kiss Hermione's neck Hermione's mind was totally lost by this strange logic it did make an odd kind of sense she supposed and having Pansy watch her with her girlfriend like this was making her kind of hot but this couldn't continue it was the middle of the day it was freezing and classes would be starting again soon.

"Luna I'm not shagging you by the great Lake in front of Pansy Parkinson" Hermione shouted grabbing the young girl and shaking her as Pansy burst out laughing. Luna giggled and grinned wickedly then looked to Pansy.

"Sorry, I did say she wouldn't go for it," Luna said apologetically.

"Ah no harm done Luna you tried...I'll just have to go find material for "mediation' elsewhere won't I? Pansy said winking at the witch.

Hang on did you too set this up? did you speak before I got here?" Hermione questioned looking outraged as Pansy laughed Luna looked a little guilty now but nodded.

"She wanted to see how I'd react if left alone with you Granger a sort of test...and I think I passed with flying colours didn't I Luna," Pansy said winking at her.

"Absolutely I'm very pleased I'm sorry you won't get your reward of watching us shag for being able to keep your hands off my girlfriend but at least we might be able to help with your problems with Draco," Luna said cheerily like this was a very normal sentence that could be spoken with a straight face.

"I don't believe it! the nerve of the pair of you" Hermione said frowning and stamping her foot.

"Oh relax Granger she just wanted to make sure that I definitely didn't have a thing for you anymore and I think we've established that nothing is ever going to happen so lets all move on," Pansy said sighing. Hermione frowned deeply feeling a tad hurt that Luna had made this hidden scheme behind her back with Pansy but still she couldn't stay mad at the smiling blonde witch next to her.

"You're going to get a spanking for this later madame," Hermione said dawning her strict prefect voice.

"Oh no, Professor not that!" Luna said dreamily eyes twinkling.

"Oh yes, professor please do...and be sure to tell me all about it later for meditation purposes" Pansy called before turning on her heel and walking off to the castle cackling. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes but took hold of Luna's arm and they began to follow her up the slope back to the castle.

"So any idea what Malfoy could be up to on the seventh floor?" Luna asked as they walked recalling the conversation she had overheard.

"No but i have some idea where he's hiding...the room of requirement it has to be!" Hermione said having thought of the place immediately as soon as Pansy had brought up the seventh floor.

"I hope not," Luna said frowning then as they walked almost back to the castle now and a lightbulb suddenly went on in Hermione's head she rounded on the young girl jaw dropping slightly.

"The room of requirement! That's it that's where you planned for us to sleep over," Hermione said feeling stupid now that she had finally figured out what Luna had in mind and feeling it was so obvious now.

"You got me, very clever Hermione Granger, I hope we don't have to throw out Draco before we can turn it into our own private love nest, however" Luna said biting her lip and Hermione laughed and pulled the randy witch inside the castle and placed a kiss on her lips. Hermione was excited by all the prospects the room could provide she didn't care if she had to drag Draco and his cronies from the room kicking and screaming it would be hers and Luna's no matter what she decided smiling widely.

"You weren't really going to shag me in front of Pansy where you?" Hermione said suddenly then unable to fully let what had happened by the lake fully go just yet.

"Oh....of course not, unless you agreed too," Luna said looking down at her feet and biting her lip and Hermione groaned the little minx clearly was very open to the idea.

"I'm not some sort of...exhibitionist you know Luna!" Hermione said exasperated and give the girl a gentle push sighing.

"Oh, well just Ginny said that this morning... you were...she....um never mind," Luna said seeing Hermione's face fall and eyes go wide and decided to skip off into the great hall just then before her girlfriend could explode. 

"Come on we should have just enough time for a quick lunch before afternoon classes, then we can work on securing our love nest," Luna said cheerily as she skipped off only turning to look at the scandalized Hermione when safely inside the hall.

"Get back here Luna Lovegood what did Ginny Weasley say about me this morning," Hermione said walking after the witch scowling and Luna couldn't help giggling.

"Oh nothing really come on let's just eat," Luna said sitting down quickly and pulling a cup of tea towards her as Hermione shook her head and groaned but made her way over to the witch anyway determined to get the truth later. Bloody Ginny Weasley, you'll pay for this she thought sitting down nostrils flaring slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed it as ever kudos and comments keep me writing so please leave one of each if you have time? thanks again for reading!


	14. The Folly of Millicent Bulstrode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Luna make a new enemy and finally set off to Hogsmeade but things don't go smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note i've changed the rating from mature to explicit not because I'm about to put lots of filthy language, violence, murder in this but more because there might be a bit more sexy stuff from now on and i wouldn't want anyone stumbling on it by mistake no matter how none-explicit im being in case anyone would get disturbed. so just taking this precaution to cover myself. so don't worry story should still remain fairly tame and fluffy but just doing this just in case! hope that's fine....anyway on you go have some more nonsense

Afternoon classes were fairly uneventful Hermione struggled to concentrate however as she thought of everything Pansy had said and kept trying to figure out what Malfoy could possibly be up to in the room of requirement. She had convinced herself there was nothing else he could be up to on the seventh floor without it involving the secret hidden room as surely with the number of Gryffindors in and around the area he would have been seen by now she reasoned.

Hermione also kept thinking about what Ginny may have said to Luna about what Hermione had been doing in the common room that morning and was scared it had given the Ravenclaw an unclear picture of what kind of girl Hermione was. Hermione couldn't wait till she saw Ginny again and gave that devious little redhead a good jinxing. Hermione had spent a lot of her lunchtime explaining to Luna that she should pay no heed to Ginny and to keep in mind that the girl was very much like her older twin brothers Fred and George in being something of a practical joker and prankster. Luna hadn't said much during that time just keeping a small grin on her face and nodding along to everything Hermione said hoping to calm the witch down.

Hermione wasn't very calm at all however and besides Pansy, Ginny, Malfoy, Harry and his bloody potions book she was also concerned about this whole dream walking phenomenon she had stumbled into. Hermione wanted nothing more than to run off to the library and do some research on the subject and she wanted to figure out if both herself and Luna were actually entering each other's dreams or if it was just Hermione who had the ability or maybe Luna. Hermione figured that given how skilled Luna was with no verbal magic and being able to Accio her and Merlin knows what else could perhaps have also gained the ability to dream walk Hermione found the idea that both them had the ability to be a bit hard to believe it seemed very unlikely that two witches who just happened to know each other in a school with a rather small number of students would each share this seemingly rare and mostly forgotten magically ability. 

On Tuesday morning as Hermione walked along the corridor toward defense against the dark arts, a dreaded walk as it meant she'd soon be in a room with Professor Snape which was never a good thing Hermione spied Ginny coming from the opposite direction and Ginny's face was awash with shock and guilt as she saw Hermione. The redhead turned on her heel quick as lightning and ran off the other way laughing.

"You can't run forever Ginny Weasley!" Hermione shouted after her wanting to chase her down but knowing she would be late for class if she did and she didn't want to give Snape any reason to take house points from her before she had even entered the class. Hermione decided she would confront Ginny back at the common room in the evening if the witch didn't hide herself away somewhere else to avoid her that was.

Also, she really needed to finish up looking over Harry's book she hadn't the time during lunch since the meeting with Pansy by the lake had gone on longer than expected. Then when she was done with her lunch it had been time for class. Hermione groaned she couldn't wait till Saturday when she could shake off all these worries and just relax in Hogsmeade with Luna the thought never failed to make Hermione smile. A door was pulled open in front of her and Snape stuck his head out into the corridor and glared at her.

"Inside now Miss Granger you're late" he snarled, Hermione looked at her wrist watch she still had two minutes left she opened her mouth to protest but the look Snape gave her made her hold her tongue and she walked into the class frowning deeply.

"Five points from Gryffindor!" Snape called slamming the door as Hermione sat down.

"For what!" Harry said as Hermione took her seat next to him.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape said in a bored drawl now as his only response to Harry's question which made the Slytherins laugh Hermione turned to glare at them but had the venom taken from her eyes by Pansy who flashed a sympathetic half smile at her and Hermione grinned slightly before turning back around.

"Any more questions. No. Good. Turn to page four hundred and twelve," Snape said coldly.

The rest of the school week went quickly and smoothly for the most part. Hermione finally got through all of Harry's old book and had given it back to him after pointing out several pages that had suspicious notes about spells she didn't recognize she had wanted to toss it in the fire in the Gryffindor common room but also couldn't bring herself to do it. 

She feared Harry would maybe be so upset he'd run off and leave her as Ron had done and she didn't wish to cause any more unnecessary rifts in her life so she concluded that as long as she warned Harry off the pages with the spells she didn't like the look of, that it would be mostly okay to just let him have it. 

Also, she hadn't fancied becoming something of a potions tutor for her friend that Luna had jokingly suggested she do which would've meant even less time for herself and Luna to be alone with some time for themselves. They only saw each other at breakfast lunch and dinner and on occasion spent time in the library looking up books on dream-walking or on the seventh floor at night trying to get into the room of requirement which so far proved unsuccessful. This might have been often enough to see someone for other people but not for Hermione and she was determined to get into the room of requirement no matter how long it took.

Hermione didn't know what was wrong at present but they just couldn't get the entrance to the room to appear. Every time she passed by the room and tried to get the door to appear they would still only be faced with a solid cold stone wall and Luna had no luck either. Hermione felt Draco must've had a hand in this either enchanting the room or maybe he was in there everytime they were trying to get in and the room wouldn't permit them entry when someone else was using it.

Hermione and Luna had taken to following Draco during lunch and other meal times on Wednesday they got close enough to hear him arguing with two first-year Slytherin girls who where looking very angry as Draco barked orders at them Hermione fought her instincts as a perfect to rush over and defend the girls but knew she couldn't risk being caught by Draco and stayed hidden behind the tapestry herself and Luna had ducked behind to spy on him from. He said something about 'Not leaving their posts again' which Hermione didn't like the sound of she hoped he hadn't dropped younger students into some evil scheme. Then Malfoy had looked in herself and Luna's direction seeming to sense he was being watched and they had to quickly duck back in behind the tapestry out of sight when they dared peek out again Malfoy and the girls were gone.

On Thursday evening Hermione after trying for the fifth time to get the entrance of the room of requirement to appear groaned in frustration and punched the wall which was a very stupid thing to do and she cut her knuckle on the hard stone and her eyes welled up with tears as she howled in pain. Luna rushed forward and grabbed Hermione's hand bringing it to her lips and kissing her injury gently.

"There, there, all better now," Luna said softly as if talking to a five-year-old. Hermione couldn't help giving a choked laugh but her expression changed to one of surprise when Luna fixed her with a rather seductive look then and still holding Hermione's hand to her mouth took a finger into her mouth and suckled it sweetly eyes trained on Hermione's deep brown ones that were alive with excitement and her heart began to race.

"Luna what are you doing?" Hermione asked breathing quickly and looking all around to make sure there was no one else around.

"If we can't get into the room of requirement were just going to have to make do with this empty corridor," Luna said letting Hermione's finger out of her mouth smirking.

"I can't keep my hands off you much longer Hermione" Luna continued stepping closer and putting a hand to Hermione's waste.

"Same here Luna...but just give me a few more days or maybe we could try out another bout of dream walking, I know we don't know which one of is causing it yet but I'd like to visit your room again even if its all happening in my head" Hermione laughed smiling gently her sore hand completely forgotten now.

"Well then I hope for some sweet dreams tonight," Luna said grinning.

They turned to leave after planning to give it one more go early on Sunday morning when perhaps Malfoy would still be in bed and they could get in before him if that was indeed the cause of the issue that was preventing their entry. When they reached the end of the corridor a young girl ran into them and dropped a heavy bag of books on the floor a look of utter shock on her face. Hermione reached down and helped pick them up for the girl handing her the bag giving a soft smile then realizing it was one of the girls Malfoy had been shouting at the other day. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but the girl turned and ran off Hermione stood up and looked to Luna frowning and they both headed off to bed unsure of what to make of what had just happened.

Friday wasn't as peaceful as the rest of the week Hermione had been walking through the entrance hall at lunch when she heard shouting out in the courtyard and knew immediately something was wrong. She pushed her way through the crowd to see what was happening her heart nearly stopped when she saw Millicent Bulstrode flanked by five other Slytherins advancing on Luna.

"Why have you been following us Looney! Doesn't matter you won't be doing it again and since your girlfriends not here to protect you I think we should have a little fun!" Millicent spat taking hold of Luna's bottle cork necklace and pulling it so hard the chain snapped and bottle corks went flying everywhere Millicent then pushed Luna hard and the Ravenclaw fell backward into the muddy ground. 

Hermione felt an otherworldly fury take hold of her and she marched forward straight toward Bulstrode not caring there were five Slytherins with her, there could've been a hundred of them and it wouldn't have mattered one bit. For even if the devil himself stepped into her path he would have moved aside such was the cold rage in Hermione's eyes.

When she reached Millicent she drew back her hand and slapped her as hard as she could across the face the noise echoed all around the courtyard and after the loud clash died and the stunned gasps of the nearby crowd faded there was only deafening silence. Hermione's hand stang from the force of the slap but she didn't care and barely even felt it her fury had dulled the pain. Millicent stood in shock her mouth wide open her eyes watering and she slowly brought a hand to her stinging cheek in disbelief. Hermione looked away from her and fell to her knees beside Luna not caring if her robes got covered in mud and as the young Ravenclaw was looking at her broken necklace a single tear ran down her cheek.

"This was the one you rescued from behind the portrait for me" Luna's voice was low and hard to hear, her usually dreamy tone totally absent, fear and anger ran through Hermione's heart and it almost shattered seeing her like this but she quickly drew her wand and lifted Luna's chin to look at her.

"Don't worry I'll fix it, Luna" Hermione said casting Reparo and the necklace thankfully mended itself quickly and Hermione took it and placed it around Luna's neck and placed a soft kiss on Luna's forehead and the witch gave a small smile then and Hermione let out a large breath she hadn't realized she'd stopped breathing for a few seconds as she had waited for the necklace to repair itself. Hermione then helped Luna to her feet and pulled her into a hug.

"Pansy do something!" Millicent screeched and Hermione spun around to face the Slytherins again now getting into a dueling stance her face alive with fury but she softened her features when her eyes fell on Pansy who stood behind Bulstrode. Pansy winked at Hermione then turned on her heel and made to walk into the castle.

"Sorry, darling I've got to go wash my hair," Pansy said not looking back and Hermione gave a small grin but quickly let it fall as Millicent turned to someone else for help.

"Daphne?" She asked a hint of desperation in her voice. Daphne Greengrass regarded Hermione with a rather neutral look but then also turned and walked away.

"Sorry, I'm helping Pansy with her hair," Daphne said coldly and also strode off into the castle.

"Draco please?" Millicent said rounding on the blonde boy and his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle all three of them looked terrified of Hermione but Draco stepped forward anyway.

"Yes...um Granger how dare you strike a pureblood...My father will hear about this..." He said his voice shaking and Hermione took one step towards him and he turned and pushed past Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle speed walking away clearly trying not to break into a run.

"In fact why don't I go write to him straight away!" Draco said his voice going high as he hurried off Crabbe and Goyle quickly following him.

"Some friends!" Hermione said coldly sneering at Bulstrode and turning back to Luna smiling but before she could speak Luna grabbed her and pulled her behind her and outstretched her arm and a massive gust of wind suddenly flew at Millicent just before she could send a curse at Hermione's back with her freshly drawn wand. The large girl was sent flying through the air screaming and she crashed down into a puddle near the entrance hall making a huge splash and sending some of the crowd that had gathered to watch the exchange running for cover.

"How dare you draw a wand on my girlfriend when her back is turned" Luna Shouted her voice harsh and very un-Luna like it sent chills through everyone present.

"Wow Lovegood that was amazing!" Said a Ravenclaw boy in the crowd.

"You're so cool!" Another one added beginning to clap.

"You can do wandless non-verbal magic...Luna that's unbelievable!" The voice of Cho Chang added in complete astonishment.

"Three cheers for Granger and Lovegood" A female voice shouted from the back and suddenly the whole courtyard was alive with whooping and cheering. Luna turned around and threw her arms around a fairly dazed Hermione who couldn't take in what had just happened and the Ravenclaw pulled her into a heavy passionate kiss. Then the whooping and cheering were replaced with wolf whistling and some catcalling.

"Alright shows over lets get back to lunch and if any of those Slytherins try and drop Lovegood and Granger in trouble by running to a professor none of us saw a bloody thing everyone got it" A voice called and murmurs of agreement went around the courtyard and soon everyone had drifted away leaving Luna and Hermione alone as they continued snogging some multi-colored leaves from the trees in the courtyard falling lazily onto their shoulders and into their hair. They were at it so long even Bulstrode had managed to pull herself to her feet and staggered off into the castle. When Luna and Hermione both pulled apart rather breathless they just looked at each other smiling and gently brushing off the leaves.

"You're amazing Luna Lovegood you saved me," Hermione said reaching a hand to Luna's cheek and rubbing away some drying mud.

"You saved me first," Luna said dreamily.

"I'll never leave you on your own following Slytherins again If only I hadn't been running late..." Hermione said getting a little tearful Luna pulled her into a gentle hug then.

"Hush now, it wasn't your fault and I doubt any of them will be eager to tangle with us again after what just happened," Luna said nuzzling Hermione's chest and Gryffindor laughed. 

"Why don't we go get cleaned up before afternoon classes...i think we should use the prefects bathroom it should be empty this time of day" Hermione said biting her lip hoping Luna would agree as they were both caked in mud after they had embraced and could do with a wash so it made sense.

"Neptunes Bathroom out of the question then? Still not forgiven those mermaids?" Luna asked giggling.

"I'd rather it was just the two of us...alone," Hermione said stepping back from Luna and looking nervously at her feet but Luna reached out a hand gently and took hold of Hermione's and the Ravenclaw nodded eagerly. Hermione then thought about that dream they'd shared and what Luna had done for her and she felt a giddy rush of excitement as an idea came to her.

"Also Luna...i found that even in our dreams you're the one always 'taking care' of me, if you know what I mean...i'd like to make you...i mean...well" Hermione said trailing off and blushing deeply trying to figure out the best way of phrasing 'i'd like to get you off for once' and let her girlfriend know she wanted to return the favor from their recent dream walking. Luna put a finger to Hermione's lips as she stuttered and smiled at her.

"I didn't mention it before but you've already taken care of me in that way before...in Neptunes Bathroom when you grabbed my bum, do you remember? you squeezed me so hard!" Luna said looking down at her feet then a small smile on her face.

"I-I...Got you off just from that Luna?" Hermione asked in disbelief her face going a little redder and her heart beginning to race.

"Yes Hermione...it was all very exciting I was already very stimulated...and just the look in your eye when you grabbed me...oh I think we need to go to the prefect's bathroom right away!" Luna said her voice going high suddenly and she grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the castle and both girls ran up the grand staircase laughing.

Later that afternoon Hermione Granger returned to class with a wide smile on her face squeaky clean. Luna had helped do her back and some other key areas and Hermione had returned the favor they hadn't gone too far with anything as the Prefects bathroom was still open to other prefects and Hermione had been wary of one of them walking in even if it was an unusual time of day for that to happen. So Hermione had made do with only using her hands on Luna it had been a bit fumbling and awkward Hermione had never touched anyone other than herself that way but Luna was patient and guided her when she needed too. Hermione sighed as she thought of the look on Luna's face when her eyes had fluttered shut as she had reached her peak. 

Hermione grinned as she transferred the pencils in front of her into worms for Professor McGonagall and blushed as the wriggling worms reminded her of her own delicate fingers and what they had been doing that afternoon between Luna's legs. Hermione pushed the naughty thoughts from her mind and got back to work eager for the class to be over so she could get dinner to see Luna again and then get back to the Seventh floor to Gryffindor tower and get to bed. Luna and she had agreed they would give the room of requirement operations a miss for one night in order to rest up for their trip to Hogsmeade the next day and Hermione simply couldn't wait.

Such was her joy that when she did enter the common room to find Harry and Ginny kissing on the sofa eyes closed completely enraptured with each other she didn't even attempt to jinx the redhead for her previous behavior and instead quietly tiptoed past the pair and up to bed grinning to herself.

********

Hermione awoke and dressed early on Saturday morning making sure to grab her wallet which was filled to bursting with coins as she was very conservative when it came to spending and had saved plenty of money. The Hogsmeade trip would be a good excuse to lighten her wallet for once and she couldn't wait to get Luna everything she wanted...within reason of course. if Luna suggested buying one of those monkeys with rainbow coloured tails from "Aldars Menagerie" or something like that she'd have to put her foot down.

Hermione dressed in muggle clothing for her date with Luna. Wearing jeans, a tight-fitting striped jumper, a red woolly hat, a pair of dark blue woolen gloves and her favorite Gryffindor scarf she walked to the great hall to meet up with Luna as they had arranged in their dream last night. Hermione had trouble dozing off the night before due to excitement but when she did drift off she found herself back in Luna's room at her home sitting crossed legged in bed with Luna opposite her both of them completely naked Hermione with her cat ears and tail back once again.

"Luna do you always have to make us naked!" Hermione had laughed giving the smiling girl opposite her a playful push.

"Now, now, we still don't know which of us is creating these dreams for all I know you're the one that keeps stripping us off" Luna giggled then launched herself forward and knocked Hermione onto her back and the young Ravenclaw had then lain on top of her nuzzling her chest.

"Well seeing as the settings for these dreams are always in your room that i knew nothing about before till now I'd say your still the most likely of us to be causing this dream walking," Hermione said having been thinking along this line for a little while now, Luna looked up at her then, a sly grin on her face but didn't confirm or deny the theory.

"Also why do you keep giving me cat ears and a tail?" Hermione questioned running her fingers through Luna's hair then laying back and relaxing then as the Ravenclaw began kissing her left breast slowly and tenderly, her lips moving wetly and lightly against Hermione's skin making her give a small whimper.

"I think our dream walking is a joint effort, the cat thing might be something from your own subconscious...maybe something from your past causes it" Luna said matter of factly stopping her kissing for a moment and Hermione bit her lip at the suggestion knowing Luna was probably correct but not quite ready to share her story of the second year polyjuice mishap.

After Luna had enough of caressing and fondling Hermione's lovely chest she grew tired and laid still and the girls then talked about all manner of things and also had made their plans for the next day and squeezed in some snogging and heavy petting and before they knew the dream was over and they both woke up in their beds the next morning.

Hermione neared the great hall now and spied Luna who looked rather divine in her own Autumn clothing a light purple jacket, royal blue woolly hat and matching scarf Hermione also noticed some strawberry earrings and smiled widely. Luna turned then and caught her starring and walked over.

"What's the smile for?" Luna asked brightly.

"I just find it harder and harder to look at you without smiling honestly Luna...but it's the earrings that set me off today they're lovely," Hermione said raising a hand to Luna's ear and gently touching one of them and Luna grinned.

"I've been saving these for a special occasion...it takes something of a 'special' witch to get my strawberry earrings out" Luna said her eyes twinkling and offering Hermione her arm which the Gryffindor took giving a small laugh and they streamed out of the castle with the many other students who were heading to Hogsmeade. They had elected to skip breakfast in favor of dinning somewhere in the village so they didn't even glance into the great hall as they left.

Luna and Hermione walked at a leisurely pace and soon fell behind everyone else on the small country lane that lead to the village but both didn't mind and were rather glad to be alone with each other with only the sound of the fallen leaves rustling in the wind, the chirping of birds and the crunch of their feet on the gravel to keep them company. Soon Luna's humming of her favorite tune joined the chorus and Hermione finally decided to ask what the tune was as she was sure she had heard it somewhere but couldn't for the life of her remember where.

"Luna, what is that you're always humming, I'm sure I know it from somewhere?" Hermione asked gently and Luna smiled a little sadly then looked up to answer.

"It's a song my mother used to sing when I was little. It may be a muggle song actually, 'a golden oldie' is the phrase I've heard... I only know a little of it though I'm afraid the rest has faded, would you like to hear it?" She said softly and Hermione gave a small nod.

"Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
When I want you in my arms  
When I want you and all your charms  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream"

Luna sang it in a quiet sweet tone that was strikingly lovely to Hermione's ears and she felt her heart quiver with tenderness as her insides seemed to melt and her eyes grew a little wet and she brought a hand to her face in surprise.

"What's the matter Hermione? I wasn't that badly out of tune was I?" Luna asked jokingly giving Hermione a playful nudge.

"No Luna...that was lovely and...my mum sings that one around the house all the time, I knew I recognized the tune," Hermione said a little sniffly as she tried to fight away the happy tears.

"Maybe I can visit you over the summer and we can listen to your mother sing together," Luna said dreamily and Hermione felt a giddy rush of excitement at the idea of Luna in her house, it was just delightful. She wasn't sure about letting her listen to her mother sing however as while Hermione loved her mother dearly she couldn't say that she had the best singing voice and only her father could be considered worse when he'd stroll into the kitchen and join her mid-chorus in their best attempt to embarrass their daughter.

"I'd love you to come visit Luna...though i was rather thinking i might go see your room in person for once first" Hermione said smiling.

"Well i'll have to check with Daddy but I think it'll be fine for you to come see me...if things get a bit better in the world," Luna said sadly and it was clear she was thinking about the death eaters and their dark lord. Hermione took a hold of the girl's hand and squeezed it tightly then and wishing to get thing away from this sudden depressing area changed the subject.

"So...that spell you used on Bulstrode yesterday was it a knockback jinx? I didn't think you could do those without your wand yet£ Hermione asked genuinely interested to know.

"Well I wasn't able to really even a few days ago even though I've been practicing but when I saw her pull her wand with your back turned.,..it was like someone else old and powerful took a hold of me and I was just able to cast the spell without thinking," Luna said matter of factly.

"Did I look scary, you seemed to enjoy watching me send her flying..." Luna said trying to keep a smile from her face looking a little coy.

"Well...it was rather sexy the way you shouted at her and the intensity on your face... I mean I could hardly contain myself could I, Had to run off with you to the prefect bathroom so you ravish me" Hermione said laughing and giving Luna a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll try to be forceful more often in that case..." Luna said brightly.

"Oh no don't do that! I want a lovely happy Luna! who just wants to swing upside down from tree branches and make friends with everyone...even Pansy Parkinson!" Hermione said laughing and pulling the girl close putting an arm around her as they walked to squeeze her tight.

"So Pansy was wrong then?" Luna asked a sly smirk on her face.

"Wrong about what?" Hermione questioned not liking the sound of this.

"Well before you arrived at the great Lake yesterday we discussed a great many things and well...Pansy says that while you act all bossy you really want a strong-willed witch who'll take charge of you and put you in your place" Luna said doing an impression of Pansy which would've made Hermione laugh if it wasn't for the words she was saying.

"She said what?...I...pay no heed to any of it Luna she was talking rubbish!" Hermione said her voice going high and cracking slightly. Luna just turned to her as they kept walking and raised a doubting eyebrow.

"I fear the witch doth protest too much..." Luna said cheerily her eyes overflowing with glee and Hermione groaned and gave her a playful shove.

"Well...maybe... I sometimes want to... maybe let you play the professor and have me as the student...we could try it sometime...but I'm not some sort of... secret submissive masochist in denial, alright?" Hermione confessed hotly and folder her arms going slightly red. Luna giggled but didn't push the subject further and then her giggling stopped as she took in the sight of three people ahead of them on the lane. 

Millicent Bulstrode stood with two other Slytherins Hermione didn't recognize flanking her all three with wands drawn nasty devious grins on there faces.

"You're for it this time," Bulstrode said getting into a dueling position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any good? i hope so as always thanks for reading if you enjoyed it please tell me as comments and kudos keep this fic going. can't believe it's on 2000 hits and 100 kudos never thought even one person ould bother reading so this is amazing thank you!


	15. Goodtimes at Gladrags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Luna face down Millicent again and the girl's date in Hogsmeade gets a little wilder than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be warned this one features me writing action sequences and yet more attempts at erotica. I'm not sure which i'm worse at to be honest haha. Not sure why i keep trying when i find my scenes so awkward and cringy to read but oh well i tried...its fairly tame i think still and I tried to avoid flithy language as I'm still not trying to write smut and wish to keep it more romantic leaning not sure how successful I am but oh well.... on you go try and enjoy and please no shouting if it wasn't for you please?? haha

Hermione drew her wand and also assumed a dueling stance as did Luna and they both stared down Bulstrode and her two cronies, no one made a move there was dead silence save for the wind rustling some leaves. Time seemed to stop and the two opposing sides just glared at each other gripping their wands tightly. 

Hermione had, had just about enough of Bulstrode if she hadn't been clear enough with her slap yesterday that she was barking up the wrong tree going after Luna and herself today she was really going to go to town on the horrid bully. Hermione looked positively fierce her eyes narrowed burning with anger, bushy hair billowing behind her in the wind like a lions mane. 

This was in stark contrast to Luna who looked sort of sad and like she wished to rather put away her wand and just talk things over. She had failed to mention it to Hermione but Luna had felt somewhat sorry for Millicent after things had cooled down and she thought about how humiliating being thrown into hat puddle must've been but before she could mention anything to Hermione some new faces joined the fray.

"Millie what are you doing" a voice shouted from behind the large witch and she flinched wishing to turn around but felt unable to let her guard down and so kept her eyes trained on Hermione. Hermione looked past the witch and saw Pansy and Daphne Greengrass walking towards the scene Pansy looking shocked and Daphne appearing fairly nonplused rolling her eyes at the display in front of her.

"This went so well for you the last time, I heard Lovegood laid you out flat, give it up already," Daphne said coldly seeming rather bored by the whole thing.

"Go away! you two are as bad as this pair of dykes! I've seen you! holding hands the other day don't even lie...then you ran off and left me to it with these two yesterday...well I have some new friends now," Millicent spat. Daphne showed some emotion then and reached for her wand eyes narrowing face souring but Pansy who only looked mildly annoyed by what had been said grabbed her arm to stop her. Hermione's nostrils flared at the homophobic slur that had been used, it was also highly inaccurate Hermione wasn't just into witches and had a mind to give Bulstrode a telling off about this but found that now wasn't the time for a lecture about her personal life.

"Please Millie, you're no match for Granger let alone Lovegood and her together, and these two 'friends' couldn't jinx their way out of a wet paper bag," Pansy said snidely regarding the two male Slytherins Hermione didn't know with a look of cold contempt in her eyes.

"Oh, you think so? Then watch this!" Millicent shouted sending a curse flying at Hermione and Luna it was headed straight for Hermione's face out of nowhere Luna stepped in front of the Gryffindor and without speaking cast a barrier between herself and Hermione and the spell, a streak of yellow light, which had been sent at them reflected off the invisible shield and went flying back towards Bulstrode where it struck a tree branch hanging overhead and fell to the earth knocking Bulstrode and her two male accomplices to the ground as they yelled and howled with pain.

"Lovegood really can do wandless magic! I thought you said people were exaggerating? Sod this I'm off!" Shouted one of the boys who was on the right of Millicent and he pulled himself out from under the branch and ran off towards Hogsmeade.

"Coward!" Millicent said struggling to get up as the other boy with her found his way to his own feet and aimed his wand at Luna and Hermione. Hermione stepped forward this time.

"Stupefy!" She shouted sending a shot of red light at the boy knocking him backward where he almost hit Daphne who scrambled out of the way just in time. The boy lay on the ground groaning and Millicent who had now freed herself of the branch turned to face Luna and Hermione again but just as she raised her wand Luna wordlessly sent a flock of black crows at the witch the birds seemingly appearing from nowhere it was a type of spell Hermione had never even heard of. Millicent ran screaming off down the lane and the boy on the ground got up and ran after her both yelling and swatting at the birds Luna had set on them both rushing past Daphne and Pansy who appeared rather dumbstruck by the display eyes and mouths wide open. When their three attackers where out of sight Hermione lowered her wand and Luna stowed hers back behind her ear.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Luna asked taking the witches arm once more, Hermione was unharmed but looked rather crestfallen.

"So much for our lovely peaceful day together," Hermione said frowning deeply.

"Ah don't let her bother you, Granger, you'll be fine once you get to the village, there are too many people for Millie to try anything again we'll talk to her too," Pansy said sighing as herself and Daphne walked over to stand by them.

"Oh 'we' will? lovely, just how I wanted to spend my day, consoling that sad excuse for a witch" Daphne said coldly frowning at Pansy who pouted and made sad eyes at the girl and gave her a small push.

"Fine, whatever but you better pay for our drinks all afternoon in the three broomsticks," Daphne said sighing and Pansy grinned.

"My you're an expensive date indeed," Pansy chuckled and Daphne's eyes went wide at the word date and looked at Hermione and Luna her cheeks going slightly pink.

"Oh don't mind them, darling, I dare say there on a date of their own" Pansy said flashing a smile at Hermione and giving Luna a wink.

"So you found a witch of your own then? That's lovely Pansy" Luna said brightly beaming at them.

"Isn't it just?" Pansy said slipping an arm around Daphne who continued to frown.

"She's not fond of public displays of affection...but she'll come around won't you Daph?" Pansy said squeezing the tall blonde witch close.

"Not another word woman or this date is off... now come along," Daphne said rolling her eyes grabbing Pansy and turning towards Hogsmeade and walking off Pansy looked back at Hermione and Luna over her shoulder and gave a small wave before turning around and heading onward to the village.

"Well that's an interesting development," Hermione said giving a small laugh.

"I think its lovely" Luna said dreamily sighing and taking hold of Hermione's arm as they watched the Slytherins head off into the village. 

Hermione was rather relived Pansy had Someone else other than herself to turn her attention to and hoped that things would go well for the pair. She didn't know much about Daphne but she seemed to not hold the same level of contempt for Hermione as the rest of the Slytherins she'd known and seemed to hold Millicent in low regard if her comments were anything to go by so she seemed alright in Hermione's book.

"I'm glad you were so proficient at teaching me that shield charm Hermione or things might'be gone poorly just now," Luna said matter of factly and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Me? Didn't Harry teach us all that one?" Hermione said trying to recall their training sessions last year with the D.A.

"No you definitely taught me that one, I was having trouble with my wand movement and I distinctly remember the feel of your breath on my neck as you stood close behind me your arm alongside mine as you guided my hand to make the right movements...it was surprisingly erotic honestly" Luna said sighing and her eyes seeming to glaze over as she recalled the seemingly intimate lesson Hermione had given her. Hermione began to blush as she got flashes of being back in the room of requirement stood behind Luna as she had just described whispering tenderly in her ear how well she had been doing, Hermione's heart was suddenly all a flutter. At the time she hadn't thought much of that moment but in hindsight it made her feel kind of giddy and she gave a small laugh.

"Well, Luna it seems you were a quick learner and you appear to have long since surpassed my abilities so maybe you should teach me some moves sometime... I'd really like to get to grips with this whole wandless non-verbal magic thing" Hermione said as they continued to walk along to the village just on the very outskirts now. Luna's eyes light up at the idea and she nodded vigorously but then bit her lip thinking something devious by the look in her eye Hermione concluded then the witch spoke again.

"I'd love to teach you something Hermione...only if you call me professor Lovegood!" Luna said grinning eyes dancing with pure glee Hermione gave a laugh then answered.

"We'll see," She said simply and pulled Luna into a gentle hug. Something sweet filled Hermione's nostrils as she held the girl she hadn't noticed before now but Luna was wearing a flowery perfume.

"I didn't know you wore perfume Luna, its lovely" Hermione said pulling back.

"I put some on just for our date," Luna said smiling and they both turned to walk onward to the village.

Luna and Hermione began to speed their walk to the village up a gear as in typical fashion the Scottish weather decided it was time for some light drizzly rain. Hogsmeade had been decorated for Halloween and this made both girls smile even though they hadn't time to take everything in due to the rain. There were singing enchanted Jack o'lanterns and dancing skeletons outside the shops and cottages along the high street and on occasion enchanted sheets made to represent ghosts would come flying out of nowhere across the street. 

"Where to first...darling?" Luna asked brightly while waving at a dancing Skeleton nearby, who returned the wave and did a cartwheel.

"Darling?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow and gave a snort as Luna seemed to try and emulate Pansy.

"I just thought I'd try it out...I guess you're more fond of 'Professor'," Luna said a cheeky glint in her eye.

"Lets...just be Luna and Hermione today, let's get to know the real us," Hermione said smiling sweetly.

"The real us..." Luna repeated more to herself than to Hermione.

"Yes Luna, so why don't we get to know each other better over some tea at Madam Puddifoot's, I wouldn't normally advocate for sweet sticky buns for breakfast but since its a special occasion and I know how much you like sugar i guess it'll be alright for one day," Hermione said and Luna nodded smiling widely and the pair headed down the street to the tea shop quickly wanting out of the light rain. 

They both entered quickly as the rain got a little heavier both girls were glad to get inside to the heat of the small shop. There were only a few a tables taken with only two couples in the shop today and Hermione was rather glad as the place was cramped at the best of times, though she supposed some would have referred to it as cozy if they were being kind. Luna chose a table off in the corner while Hermione went to get the tea and buns. As she waited at the counter Hermione took a good look around.

The Gryffindor was relieved that the shop had been decorated for Halloween and its usually tacky interior had been given something of a makeover. Hermione wasn't big on frills or bows and was glad for the spooky vibe the place now held, fake cobwebs a few live bats and Jack o' Lanterns did wonders for the place. Hermione had written a list of all the places herself and Luna should visit on their date but had scrunched it up shortly after writing it feeling Luna might laugh at her for being a bit too much of a control freak if she had pulled out an actual list on their date. The tea shop had seemed a good start however so Hermione had kept it as their first stop but would defer to Luna where they should go next.

They would need to visit Honeydukes of course given Luna's sweet tooth and Gladrags was a must too so they could get their Halloween costumes. Hermione also hoped she could maybe get Luna into Tomes and Scrolls a little bookshop that always had something that would interest the bookworm and today Hermione wished to get something about dream-walking as the Hogwarts library had been somewhat lacking on the subject with only a few brief mentions here and there in various books. Hermione also felt a little sorry for the elderly man who ran the shop as few students ventured into the bookstore and would rather spend their coin at that silly joke shop or on butterbeer at the three broomsticks. So Hermione liked to buy a few different things while she was in the bookshop and it always seemed to cheer the owner greatly to see her taking so many books.

The buns she had asked for were presented to Hermione on a plate then she paid and took her buns and went to sit down as the woman behind the counter said she'd bring the tea over in a moment. One of the live bats that had been flying about the room had landed on Luna's shoulder and she was smiling at it and stroking it lightly with one finger.

"Isn't he cute?" Luna said looking to Hermione as she sat down and the bushy-haired which just shrugged diplomatically she wasn't overly fond of the creatures but this one seemed friendly enough, she did grin at how enamored Luna was with him, however. She seemed incapable of disliking any animal no matter how big or small pretty or unsightly, she had such a good heart Hermione thought and gave a small sigh. The bat flew off when Hermione and Luna's teas were brought to them and Hermione was rather thankful as Luna would be undistracted now and she could ask her some questions. Hermione racked her 'things I want to ask Luna Lovegood' folder in her mind, it was rather crowded and overflowing Hermione picked one at random and spoke.

"So Luna Lovegood..whats your...favourite colour?" Hermione asked nervously feeling it was a rather weak question but it was something people on dates asked right? Hermione suddenly cringed internally and wished she'd chosen something else Luna looked fine with the question however and after taking a bite of her bun and a sip of tea she answered.

"Well...I've always liked yellow a lot...though recently I'm very taken with pink" Luna said her eyes dancing with glee again and Hermione blushed.

"Funny you should say that I'm very into blue recently," Hermione said a small smirk on her face taking a sip of her tea. Luna looked very satisfied with that response and suddenly Hermione felt a strange sensation on her leg, she looked under the table to see Luna had slipped off a shoe and was rubbing her foot against Hermione's leg affectionately. Hermione looked at the girl an eyebrow raised but couldn't help grinning and Luna began to giggle.

"Do you think me odd Hermione?" Luna said rather bluntly then asking her first question and taking another bit of her bun and Hermione frowned slightly opening and closing her mouth considering her response carefully.

"I think... there's no one else like you in the world Luna....some might see this as being 'odd'...but I think its wonderful and...don't you ever change!" Hermione said trying to keep her voice in check as it went a little high as she made this statement. Luna looked down at her tea intently smiling but then bit her lip and looked up once more.

"That's what you think now...but what about when we first met? what did you think of me then and be honest Hermione Granger!" Luna said taking another sip of tea.

"Well...I...I didn't really understand you or your way of thinking at the time Luna but you seemed really lovely and warm and gentle but I didn't speak to you much... because I just thought we wouldn't be very un-compatible, I was all books and rules and logic and you're...well you were Luna Lovegood" Hermione rambled off giving a nervous laugh Luna's eyes were alive with glee yet again as Hermione squirmed uncomfortably at having to give her honest first impressions of Luna.

"Um..what about you? what did you think of me last year, when we first met? Did you like me..."Hermione asked looking down nervously at her bun and quickly taking a large bite anxiously trying to distract herself from her sudden nerves and fear at what Luna might say.

"I thought you somewhat scary... bossy and loud, very forceful with your opinions and somewhat narrow-minded..."Luna said matter of factly and Hermione frowned deeply but before she could descend into despair Luna also added a few more things.

"I also thought you loyal, courageous, clever and...sexy, I quite fancied you immediately Hermione Granger" Luna said smiling widely and Hermione felt herself go red and trembled slightly as she reached for Luna's hand that was resting on the table and squeezed it gently rather tearful her heart swelling with affection for the young Ravenclaw.

"I wish you might have mentioned some of this last year Luna, we could've had a full year..." Hermione said trailing off giving a small choked laugh.

"...of shagging?" Luna offered brightly a cheeky glint in her eyes Hermione's eyes went wide and she almost spilled her tea as she looked around to make sure the other customers in the tea shop hadn't heard as Luna grinned wickedly.

"You're such a naughty little witch, honestly I don't know what to do with you sometime," Hermione said cheeks burning and then she gasped as she felt Luna's foot between her legs rubbing the outside of her jeans roughly causing a delicious friction that made Hermione whimper.

"Are you going to put me in my place, Hermione Granger?" Luna asked in quiet voice eyes locked with Hermione's taking in every small pleasured detail on the witches face.

"Luna please...we can't not here, I really must...put..p-put my foot down this time..." Hermione said rather breathlessly Luna's toes making her writhe and buck her hips gently, the naughty giddy thrill of it all making her heart race and Hermione bit her lip as she felt her knickers grow damp with arousal.

"Shall I put my foot down too?" Luna asked giggling and began to draw her foot away from Hermione but the bushy-haired witch suddenly grabbed it and brought it back between her legs roughly and biting her lip.

"On second thought...maybe give it a few more minutes," Hermione said breathing heavily giving a pleasured sigh and then gripping the small table with one hand harshly and Luna's foot with the other eyes fluttering shut as she leaned back in her chair losing herself to pleasure.

Luna and Hermione ran out of the tea shop a little while later giggling both rather red-faced Hermione's heart still racing and breathlessly she pulled Luna in for a snog hungrily assaulting the blonde witches mouth who eagerly returned the kiss.

"I can't believe I let you do that, do you think anyone noticed," Hermione said pulling back eyes going a little wide.

"So much for not being an exhibitionist, you seemed to enjoy that just now Hermione," Luna said grinning wickedly.

"This was the last time! Don't get used to it!" Hermione said quickly swallowing hard and trying to recompose herself straightening up and readjusting her scarf awkwardly and Luna continued to giggle.

"Oh, so I'll have to wait till we get back to the castle to get off?" Luna questioned sighing softly in disappointment putting on a mock look of sorrow and pouting Hermione smiled wryly and took hold of the witches arm.

"I didn't say that...Gladrags has private changing rooms... and we need to get our Halloween customers so...if you need a hand trying something on just ask," Hermione said her heart again racing at the prospects of some fumbling fun with Luna in the changing rooms of Gladrags.

"Let's go right away!" Luna said brightly and hurried Hermione across the street to Gladrags wizarding wear and pulled the laughing Gryffindor inside.

Gladrags had a lot more students around the place than normal seemingly a fair few people had been invited to Slughorns Halloween bash and had the same idea as Luna and Hermione of grabbing their outfits from the establishment in time for next weeks party. There were many weird and wonderful items of clothing strewn around the shop and Luna and Hermione had a wonderfully time rushing around looking for bits and pieces for their costumes. Luna showed Hermione a large extravagant hat with three huge blue feathers in it and was so excited the girl seemed to be vibrating as she had called the Gryffindor over to see it.

"It's lovely Luna I'm sure Morrighan Hallow would approve," Hermione said smiling widely.

Hermione also found an old dark green eighteenth-century naval jacket with great brass buttons and a large buckled belt and some black breeches for Luna to try on and complete her pirate look. Luna changed quickly and stepped out looking quite dashing in her new clothing and Hermione took her hand and had her do a twirl then pulled her close.

"You won't make me walk the plank will you Captain?" Hermione asked biting her lip and trying to give a seductive look making Luna giggle.

"I wouldn't dream of it, as long as you don't mind being boarded madame," Luna said leaning in and giving Hermione a peck on the cheek and they both laughed heartily.

Next, the girls looked for something that Hermione felt comfortable in she had to confess to Luna about her sexy cat plans though she had wished to keep it a secret but felt there was no other way around it now they were here. Luna's eyes had light up and she had rushed away and come back a few moments later holding a tight leather catsuit that made Hermione's eyes go wide.

"Luna! I-I can't wear that it'll be far too tight" Hermione said jaw almost hitting the floor Luna sighed and went to put it back and Hermione couldn't help laughing Luna returned a few more time with corsets and various other garments that Hermione had to turn down feeling completely flattered that Luna would think she would look good in such things but like she just couldn't pull any of them off. Hermione spied a simple black mask that only covered the top half of her face with a cat nose and long whiskers feeling it was cute Hermione decided it would definitely work. Hermione turned around to find a smiling Luna holding something she could work with for once, a pair of long fury cloves shaped like cat paws with long claws on them.

"Those will work nicely!" Hermione said giving Luna a quick kiss on the forehead. After another few minutes of browsing, Hermione spied a simple black dress that was just the right level of sexy while leaving at least a little to imagination Hermione grabbed it and held it up to herself smiling.

"Why don't I help you try it on," Luna said sweetly eyes alive with excitement as she grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the nearest changing room and drawing the curtain.

"Wasn't I supposed to help you with your outfit?" Hermione asked giggling.

"Well...you can help me out of it after I help you into yours," Luna said winking at her.

"When Hermione was fully dressed and with her gloves dress and mask on she turned to face the mirror biting her lip. She looked good, really good it was maybe slightly conceited to think that but Hermione didn't care at present she never dressed in anything like this for Halloween or otherwise, before now and she felt she deserved to look at herself and have the words hot, cute and sexy fly around her mind for once. While she hadn't even got the cat ears and a tail yet for the full effect Hermione was certain they would be the icing on the cake and she hoped that her idea for getting the ears and the tail would come together in the next few days.

"Well..." Hermione asked spinning around to see what Luna thought. The witches eyes were twinkling and Her mouth had fallen open slightly as she looked Hermione up an down then she slowly advanced on the witch a sly grin coming to her lips.

"Such a pretty kitty...I'm such a lucky pirate," Luna said leaning into the girl for a kiss giggling as Hermione's whiskers tickled her. Hermione began to purr involuntarily at the affection Luna was giving her then in a rush of giddiness fell to her knees and brought up her paws in front of her and pretended to groom herself making Luna giggly wildly. 

Then Hermione tried to put on another seductive look and crawled forward along the floor on hands and knees towards Luna trying to not think about how ridiculous she might appear and instead concentrated on trying to be as sexy as possible. Luna looked fairly delighted by the display and backed up till she bumped against the changing room wall and looked down at Hermione, her heart pounding. Suddenly Hermione reached for Luna's new breeches and in a sudden rush of adrenaline and lust, pulled them down with the girl's knickers stopping when they were at the witches knees. Hermione bit her lip as she was face to face with Luna's quivering slick quim that was adorned with a neat patch of light blonde curls. She had seen between Luna's legs before of course when in Neptunes and the prefects bathroom but she had never been this close or intending to do what she was about to attempt. The sent of Luna's arousal was intoxicating and Hermione felt somewhat dizzy but remained calm taking deep breaths. 

Luna was breathing heavily and looking down at Hermione expectantly then gently she reached a hand out and grasped a fistful of Hermione's hair and pulled her slowly forward between her trembling legs that had begun to break out in goosebumps. Hermione gave a pleasured moan as she was brought forward she liked the somewhat rough treatment, only when at the hands of Luna of course.

"Does kitty want to lick my Kitty" Luna said softly her voice shaking slightly eyes wild with passion and Hermione bit her lip and swallowed hard but nodded slowly never taking her eyes from Luna's and then she made a deep purring noise and Luna gave a pleasured sigh and began pulling Hermione's head forward once again guiding the Gryffindors wet salivating eager mouth towards her glistening twitching lower lips. 

Hermione's tongue gave slow tender licks here and there exploratively making Luna shudder and sigh and Hermione gave a soft moan at the divine taste and enjoying how tightly Luna now gripped her hair. Hermione in a rather bold move brought her hands up behind Luna to grab her beautiful firm arse she grasped her cheeks tightly and held the witch close to her as she devoured her like a starved woman who had just gotten a hold of food in the first time in weeks.

"Such a wonderful kitten my lovely pet, you're doing so well..." Luna moaned and gently bucked her hips against Hermione's face her eyes shutting tight in pleasure. Hermione purred into Luna's slick sex, the vibrations sending shock waves through the blondes body and the witch had to bite her lip to stop from calling out in pleasure. Hermione had to fight the sudden urge to take off one of her gloves and bring a hand between her own legs to her own soaked knickers and tend to her own needs but she managed to contain herself. This wasn't about her pleasure, this was all for Luna.

So Hermione then wanting to bring Luna to her peak began to suckle on the Ravenclaws clit which had an immediate effect Luna gripped Hermione's hair tighter than ever pulled her harder into herself than ever before bucking wildly now and Hermione squeezed the witches arse tight remembering what she had said about their first ever sexual encounter in Neptunes bathroom. 

"Oh....my kitten...thats..that's it... wonderful.....HERMIONE" Luna cried a little too loudly as she hit her climax and Hermione's heart missed a beat as she was sure someone nearby would probably hear but Luna was totally lost to her release and Hermione's face was awash with her arousal as she ground against her hard and Hermione continued to grasp the witches backside sure her nails would leave marks now. 

Luna stopped moving then and leaned back against the changing room wall her grip loosening on Hermione's hair and the Gryffindor then stood up helped Luna pull her breeches and underwear back up Luna still with her eyes closed looking to be in a blissful daze. When she did open them she was Hermione before her grinning wickedly lips and lower face glistening with her wetness Luna leaned forward and they shared a slow tender kiss Luna seeming to enjoy the taste of herself on Hermione's lips. The blonde witch tangled Hermione's bushy mane through her fingers as they lost themselves to each other.

"Ladies are you alright in there? You've been back here some time and a customer mentioned hearing moaning and strange noises, do you need assistance?" The voice of the store owner Madame Marrisa said from outside the curtain. Luna and Hermione jumped apart and looked at each other eyes wide.

"Um...n-no were perfectly fine...just a little trouble getting into my dress....we'll be out in a second" Hermione called her voice going a little high.

"Well alright then, please do be quick we need to free up the changing room dears, rather a few impatient customers out front, I'm sure you understand," The witch said giving a small laugh and walking back out into the main part of the shop. Luna began giggling and Hermione couldn't help joining her.

"Right enough fooling around we need to get dressed and get these clothes packaged up, come along Luna," Hermione said regaining control of her senses and taking charge of the situation, acting as if she hadn't just given her girlfriend head in a semi-public area whilst dressed as a cat.

A little while later Hermione and Luna exited Gladrags carrying neatly wrapped brown packages that contained their Halloween outfits and made their way towards the three broomsticks intending to get some butterbeer and cool down after there steamy escapades in the changing rooms. Both a little sweaty and red-faced with grins that wouldn't leave their faces.

"Do most couples get up to such things on first dates?" Luna asked dreamily as they walked along the high street arm in arm.

"Oh, I don't know...but we're not most couples though are we Luna?" Hermione laughed squeezing Luna's arm beaming as they walked along and Luna grinned giggling again. Hermione was fairly certain most couples didn't get each other off half way through a date and that kind of thing didn't happen till maybe after the third or fourth date, if that but she reasoned there were no rules about dating per say and she and Luna could do it their way if they wanted and she was sure she much preferred this to whatever most people did.

"It was rather exciting wasn't it Luna, anyone could've just walked in on us," Hermione said her breath quickening at the idea feeling a wave of excitment wash over her.

"Exhibitionist" Luna muttered in barely a whisper in a slightly sing-song tone under her breath and Hermione gave the witch a playful shove but found herself unable to dispute the remark.

As they neared the three broomsticks Hermione felt a burning sensation around her neck and reached under her jumper to retrieve her bottle cork necklace which was glowing red and vibrating wildly. Hermione looked to Luna who was holding up her own necklace that was doing the same and they both swallowed hard.

"Harry!" They said in unison eyes going wide.

"He has to be around somewhere in the village! The enchantment isn't strong enough to work over long distances!" Hermione said her heart rate rising.

"Did you bring a vial?" Luna asked nervously and Hermione shook her head feeling herself filling with dread.

"Oh, where could he be!" Hermione cried biting her lip. Just as Hermione and Luna were about to start running from shop to shop in search of the wizard they heard a great deal of shouting from inside the three broomsticks and they both headed for the door assuming it was a good a shot as any.

"Lets hope Harry kept his vial on him!" Hermione said pulling open the door of the pub, herself and Luna running inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so pretty bad right??? I know I'm sorry :( lol if you did like it do be sure to tell me, i fear I'm running out of steam and ideas with this story so more feedback or kudos would be great and hopefully inspire me for more. I really want to get to slughorns Halloween party before ending or taking a break so hope I can keep writing till then. anyway thanks again for making it through my madness


	16. Somewhere To Make My Girlfriend Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Luna find Harry but he's in a different kind of trouble than they thought and the girls cut their date short to finally get inside the room of requirement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came together quicker than i expected but I'm concerned that may be a bad sign haha I hope its enjoyable though. I'm pleased my stab at yet more steamy moments the last chapter went down seemingly positively and thanks to my 3 or 4 constant comments(you know who you are) who keep this nonsense flowing your feedback really inspires me to keep writing so again thank you on yo go and try to enjoy my madness yet again! haah

The scene that greeted Luna and Hermione upon entering the three broomsticks was very different than the one they had imagined. Instead of a love drunk Harry trying to clamber over tables towards Romilda Vane or some other witch perhaps being held back by Ginny Weasley like Hermione expected she instead saw Harry wrestling with Draco Malfoy on the floor both boys shouting and kicking and thrashing around trying to get a hold of a brown package that Malfoy was gripping tightly.

"Get off Potter!" Malfoy shouted giving Harry a hard knee to the chest.

"Not on your life!" Harry shouted back elbowing him in the face

Madame Rosmerta was trying to pull the pair apart shouting about there being, 'no fighting allowed in her pub' and the rest of the three broomstick compatriots which included Ginny, The Patil twins, Dean, Neville, Katie Bell, Daphne and Pansy all stood off to the side in a semi-circle around the fight faces wide with shock at the brawl. Hermione for a moment of madness felt like just standing and watching the brawl awhile. The sight of two wizards rolling around the floor together was somewhat hot but Hermione shook herself and gave herself a proper mental talking too about getting her priorities straight and those thoughts soon vanished.

"They don't seem to have been spiked with love potion...I wonder why the enchantment went off on our necklaces," Luna said frowning at the scene before herself and Hermione. As ever Luna intensely disliked any kind of conflict and looked ready to go and assist Madame Rosmerta in separating the pair.

"The charm was to detect all forms of danger from love potions or otherwise remember? I think there's something dangerous in that package, we should stop this quickly!" Hermione said drawing her wand passing the package with her Halloween outfit to Luna to hold and casting Levicorpus on Malfoy who was lifted off Harry suspended in the air still gripping his own package tightly and holding it close to his chest. He trashed around shouting all sorts of obscenities trying to swing a fist at Hermione but she was too far away and his reach was pathetically short.

"What's that you've got there Malfoy!" Hermione said sharply stepping forward eyeing the package he was holding tight like his life depended on it.

"Shove off Granger! If you don't let me down..." Malfoy began but every single person present including an exasperated Madame Rosmerta and Harry who was still on the floor interrupted in unison and said "...or my father will hear about this." all of them rolling their eyes as they finished the Slytherin's sentence for him.

Malfoy looked outraged and wriggled around in the air trying to get free of Hermione's spell again as Harry was helped to his feet by Luna who started brushing some dust off his shoulders as he straightened up, his eyes still trained on Malfoy. Harry, also adjusted his lopsided glasses which had been cracked in the scuffle. Hermione frowned she'd have to fix those later, as usual, she supposed. 

"Give it up Malfoy! I heard you talking with Crabbe and Goyle in the Hogshead! about needing to hide with the weapon in the bathroom till you could snare and an unwitting accomplice, here I thought death eaters might have been required to be halfway smart before they got initiated" Harry said coldly smirking at the upside down wizard.

"Shut your mouth Potter! sneaking around in that cloak again were you? I'll do worse than break your nose this time if I catch you again" Malfoy snarled at Harry who had clearly struck a nerve. Malfoy rounded on Hermione again glaring at her.

"Listen here mudblood..." Malfoy began but before another word could be spoken Luna stepped forward and slapped him across the face hard leaving Malfoy whimpering in disbelief and Hermione's mouth along with everyone else present fell open. Luna just stared at Malfoy eyes burning with anger but the softened a moment later and she looked apologetic but this just un-nerved Malfoy further and he started thrashing around in the air again.

"Nice one Luna," Harry said a little dazed but impressed by the normally docile witch's act. Hermione while a little shocked also felt a great rush of affection for Luna at the protective defensive act and wished to hug her but couldn't due to still maintaining her spell.

"Right, that's enough! I'm going to get Professor Dumbledore down here in a minute if you lot don't stop this nonsense! Now, Hermione Granger, you let the boy down right away and Mr. Potter no more outlandish accusations in my bar thank you very much!" Madama Rosmerta shouted her nostrils flaring.

Hermione frowned but reluctantly released Malfoy from her charm he fell to the floor in a heap but quickly scrambled to his feet instead of running out the door as Hermione expected he ran to the bathroom and shut himself inside. Pansy looked like she wanted to chase after him but Daphne grabbed her hand and Hermione heard her whisper to the witch.

"You promised me you were done with all that business...and done with wizards in general" Daphne said squeezing Pansy's arm tightly. Pansy frowned but nodded her head and moved to sit down at a nearby table Daphne going with her. Everyone else moved off to find their own seats again too, except for Harry who stood outside the bathroom just staring at the door.

"He has to come out sometime then I'll be ready! Harry said looking at Luna and Hermione and wanting to get the puzzled looks from their faces.

"I thought we were going to go to Gladrags and get our outfits for Slughorns Party," Ginny said folding her arms looking very miffed at the idea of hanging around in the pub all day.

"As soon as I find out what he's doing and what that package is, I swear we'll go right away Ginny!" Harry said quickly his voice going a little high as he scrambled to reassure the witch he hadn't forgotten her. 

"Well be careful Harry, I hope Luna and I don't have to interrupt our date to come save you again," Hermione said smirking.

"Save me? I had things perfectly under control... another few seconds and I would've had him right where I wanted him" Harry said grinning and running a hand through his messy black hair.

"Joking aside Harry, the alarm on our necklaces didn't go off for nothing there's something dangerous in that parcel Malfoy was holding Im sure of it! do be careful!" Hermione said adopting her serious official prefect voice and Harry nodded his own grin disappearing now as he took note of the serious way Hermione spoke.

"Don't you dare die Harry Potter or I'll resurrect you and give you a proper slap too?" Luna said trying to emulate Hermione's serious tone but her dreamy natural voice broke through at the last few words and all she did was make Harry and Hermione laugh.

"I'll do my best Luna," Harry said grinning at her but then looking back towards the bathroom door his face returning to something of a scowl.

"Come out Malfoy I can wait..." Harry looked to Ginny questioningly then and the witch looked at her watch and then spoke.

"Until half one" Ginny said frowning and rolling her eyes at even giving that little amount of time to Harry for this nonsense.

"You better be out here by then Malfoy or I'm coming in," Harry said.

"Get lost Potter!" Malfoy shouted from inside the bathroom confirming he was still in there. 

"Shall I get the drinks then?" Luna said brightly taking Hermione's arm and bringing her over to the bar away from Harry and Malfoy as they bickered through the door.

"I think we only have time for one butterbeer Luna...I hate to cut our date short I so very much wanted to take you around Honeydukes but...I've just thought of something and we might not get another chance at it." Hermione said frowning deeply truly very upset at interrupting herself and Luna's special day. Luna looked at her feet and back up again before speaking looking to be thinking intently about something.

"You think that with Malfoy here, trapped in the bathroom, we'll be able to get into the room of requirement for once and see what he's doing in there" Luna reasoned wisely and sighed while still signaling for Madama Rosmerta to come over so she could get some butterbeer for them anyway. Hermione felt a shot of guilt run through her as she took in Luna's disappointment.

"I'm sorry Luna, I'd much rather stay here with you all day and I can see you were so looking forward to going to Honeydudkes but I promise you if we get control of the room of requirement...." Hermione spoke trailing off as she tried to think of something that would cheer Luna up then a bold and naughty idea crossed her mind and the witch found herself saying it before she looked it over thoroughly enough to decide whether or not it was wise first.

 

"I-I...I'll buy as much candy and sweets from Honeydukes as possible cover myself head to toe in fact and let you spend an evening eating them off me to make it up to you," Hermione said quickly blushing slightly as she revealed the old fantasy to the Ravenclaw. Luna Looked up immediately a far-off look in her eyes and she sighed dreamily then nodded quickly.

"Well, drink up quickly kitten! I intend to hold you to that!" Luna said turning to Hermione and handing her a bottle of butterbeer Madama Rosmerta had just set down in front of them.

"Lovely to see you out and about Luna I feel you don't visit me often enough," Madama Rosmerta said smiling at the Ravenclaw.

"Well I don't often have anyone to come along with to the village, so I like to stay back at the castle and paint when i have the dorm to myself," Luna said matter of factly Hermione felt a small stab of sorrow at the idea of Luna being so left out of things like going on a simple trip to Hogsmeade.

"Oh, Luna you could've come along with Harry Ginny or me any time you wanted! Why didn't you say anything?" Hermione said reaching out an arm and pulling the girl close giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I didn't want to intrude on anyone," Luna said taking a swig of Butterbeer and shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh what rubbish you would've been very welcome Luna," Hermione said giving a small laugh and wanting to make her feel wanted and appreciated Hermione kept her arm around the Ravenclaw.

"Well I hope Hermione here isn't leading you astray Luna," Madama Rosmerta said smiling wryly at the pair.

"Me?" Hermione asked her brow furrowing and frowning deeply Hermione had always assumed she was in good standing with most of the adults around her what with her being a studious and level-headed girl and was surprised at the idea anyone would think otherwise.

"Well you and Mr. Potter have a tendency to...bend certain rules shall we say... and you appear to sniff out trouble so often it's almost like its a favorite hobby. Not to even mention all that business with Mr. Malfoy just now..." Madama Rosmerta said cleaning a glass and not meeting Hermione's eye. Hermione was about to retort when Luna took hold of her hand and squeezed gently.

"Hermione's talking wonderful care of me, shes rather the best girlfriend a witch could hope to have," Luna said confidently and rather loudly making Pansy who had just arrived at the bar for another butterbeer snigger and Hermione blushed. Madama Rosmerta looked up in surprise at the statement just in time to see Luna pull the Gryffindor into a somewhat heated kiss when they pulled away from each other Rosmerta adjusted her surprised expression and smiled still a little bemused.

"Oh...well that's...um just lovely Luna," Rosmerta said a little embarrassed at the display of affection between the two witches and went off to the other side of the bar to serve some other students.

"Alright put her down Lovegood...we wouldn't want a repeat of Gladrags in here would we," Pansy said grinning wickedly and Hermione spun around eyes wide and mouth open to look at her.

"You two were a little loud maybe keep it down next time? I felt bad having to complain about all the funny noises when Daphne and I went to try on some new clothes. We might crash Slughorns party!" Pansy said enjoying the way Hermione squirmed next to her.

"I don't know what you think you heard Pansy..." Hermione began her cheeks burning.

"Save it, Granger! I know what I heard...you little minxes. It got me and Daphne rather hot under the collar she'd never admit it of course but we both had to fight the urge to go at it ourselves in the changing room next to yours. Daphne isn't as open to some public fun as you two seem to be so I didn't get a chance to really get things going...but just you wait until I get her back to the castle" Pansy said winking at Luna again. 

The Ravenclaw wasn't at all embarrassed at having been overheard by the looks of her and instead just smiled at Pansy a twinkle in her eye. Pansy turned to take her drink back to the table where Daphne sat frowning deeply as she watched the girls chatting hoping Pansy wasn't talking about what she thought she was.

Hermione grabbed her arm and looked desperately uncomfortable and tried to keep her voice low as she spoke.

"Promise you won't mention this to anyone else...please Pansy" Hermione begged, frowning.

"Well just get yourself back to Hogwarts before a certain member of my house and stop whatever he's doing on the seventh floor and I'll consider it..." Pansy said eyeing the Bathroom door which Harry was still guarding arms folded waiting for Malfoy to exit. Hermione nodded turned to Luna taking her arm and they set off at a fast pace out the door eager to get back to Hogwarts.

******

Hermione wasn't very athletic and she struggled to keep up with Luna as they ran back to Hogwarts trying to keep a hold of the packages that contained their Halloween costumes as they sprinted along. By the time they had reached the seventh-floor dodging teachers and students alike ignoring various calls of 'slow down girls' and 'oi watch it!' Hermione was ready to collapse and sleep for a week struggling to get her breath back a painful stitch in her side. Luna had faired a lot better but was still rather short of breath herself as she helped Hermione straighten up rubbing her back affectionately frowning slightly at the pained look on her girlfriends now rather sweaty red face.

"I...I... think I'm dying Luna.... my chest its on fire and my legs are ruined...Sweet Merlin" Hermione panted leaning back against a wall holding her side.

"Almost there now just around the corner...Why don't I give you a nice relaxing massage when we get inside the room of requirement?" Luna said sweetly still rubbing Hermione's back eyes sparkling with excitement at the idea.

"Oh...I don't think we'll have time for that sort of thing Luna...but lead the way" Hermione said laughing as they set off again around the corner and coming to a stop in front of the wall where the entrance to the room of requirement would hopefully appear now Malfoy wasn't inside. They had asked the room to open using all manner of requests most of which amounted to the same thing the general gist of the requests had all been "show me what Draco Malfoy is doing." The room had so far chosen not to reveal itself to them and Hermione had decided to change track.

"Luna we can't keep asking to see what Malfoy is doing it just hasn't been working I say we request something else...it doesn't matter right now as long as we get in what do you think?" Hermione asked just about getting her breath back. Luna nodded and a thoughtful expression came across her face and she took Hermione's arm and moved the girl off to the side of the wall so she had a clear path to walk past three times and make her request.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when the door to the room appeared but immediately got tense again when Luna suddenly grabbed both their Halloween costume packages and ran inside the room with them Hermione feared the door might vanish then but Luna appeared back out again in flash absolutely beaming whatever she had asked the room to become had clearly pleased her greatly. The blonde girl skipped over to her then and moved behind her and put her hands over her eyes and giggled excitedly.

"Luna?" Hermione asked a little nervously as she was gently pushed forward towards the door by the giddy witch.

"No peeking till we're inside," Luna said almost vibrating with excitement now as she walked Hermione forward taking a hand away to open the door but bringing it back quickly giggling as she ushered Hermione inside. Hermione frowned uncertainly of what she was walking into knowing Luna it could be anything but the Ravenclaws excitement was somewhat infectious she couldn't help beginning to smile as Luna finally took away her hands.

"Okay you can look now," Luna said skipping forward into the room. Hermione's eyes went wide she was stood in what appeared to be a huge library with two different floors bookcases upon bookcases stretching all around the room. There where huge skylights in the roof that certainly hadn't been there that last time she had visited and they allowed sunlight to spill into the room illuminating everything. Hermione walked forward to a nearby table where Luna had placed the packages with their Halloween costumes and gripped the sides of the table for support as she took in the staggering amount of books around her. Then she spotted the water fountain at the center of the room with an elaborate water feature statute of a bronze hippogriff and Hermione almost fell over with surprise but Luna was there to catch her.

"Do you like it?" Luna asked dreamily hugging Hermione from behind swaying side to side gently as she squeezed the witch tight.

"It's wonderful Luna..but whatever did you ask the room to get this?" Hermione said still in shock at the amazing redesign.

"I need somewhere to make my girlfriend happy," Luna said giving Hermione's neck a kiss still hugging her.

"Oh, Luna..."Hermione said her voice quivering still a little overwhelmed by the room.

"You must really do Love books, Hermione," Luna said giving a small laugh but stopping as Hermione spun around to face her an intense look in her eye that made Luna shiver with excitement.

"Not half as much as I Love you Luna Lovegood..." Hermione said her heart pounding in her chest. It was the first time she'd dared let those words spill from her mouth but Hermione had felt since Neptune's bathroom that she was head over heels for the Ravenclaw. Even before then, in the very core of her soul she knew she had felt it when Luna had told her "You're very kind Hermione Granger...and you smell of toffee...also your pink knickers are lovely." That was it, that tiny silly sentence had stolen Hermione's heart, She had wanted to stay in her bed with Luna that night forever. 

Luna's mouth had fallen open slightly and she seemed to be holding her breath unsure of what to say her eyes looking a little-wet swimming with various emotions. Hermione began to panic feeling she had well and truly put her foot in it maybe Luna hadn't wanted this kind of serious relationship. 'stupid Hermione!' you and your big mouth Hermione scolded herself internally just about to apologize when Luna leaned forward and pulled her into a tender kiss Luna's hands dropping to Hermione's waste to hold the nervous girl steady and Hermione's worries fears and doubts all vanished from her mind instantly. 

'Luna Loves me too' Hermione thought over and over as the kiss continued she wanted to scream with joy and run skipping through the halls not caring what anyone else might have to say. Hermione pushed the Ravenclaw backward wanting to deepen the kiss but Luna tripped and fell backward both girls gasped and braced to hit the floor but instead they both landed softly on a queen-sized bed that had seemingly appeared from nowhere.

"Oh, my...I hadn't expected that to work" Luna said cheerily and giggling as she lay next to Hermione on the bed.

"Luna what did you do?" Hermione asked joining her laughing.

"Well I just thought I wish I could take my girlfriend to bed and show her how much I really love her...and I guess the room decided to gift us one," Luna said beaming and Hermione grinned at the witch next to her.

"You're insatiable Luna Lovegood! wasn't Gladrags changing room enough for one day?" Hermione said in mock annoyance folding her arms and raising an eyebrow. Luna just giggled again and pulled Hermione closer and threw an arm around her holding her close.

"I just can't get enough of you Hermione Granger," Luna said then out of nowhere she had grabbed Hermione and pushed the witch on to her back and scrambled on top of her straddling her. Hermione laughed at the suddenly serious look Luna had on her face.

"Now Miss Granger I do hope you're going to behave when in my classroom," Luna said folding her arms and looking down at Hermione who had an eyebrow raised.

"Of course Professor Lovegood...um...but before we start lessons I do believe you offered me a massage earlier," Hermione said biting her lip nervously.

"well on your front then Miss Granger," Luna said rising off her gently so Hermione could roll over giggling. Luna began a very amateurish but sensual massage of Hermione's shoulders back and legs. The Gryffindor groaned in pleasure and a little pain as Luna worked her over with her magic hands. Hermione moaned softly into her pillow and closed her eyes after a few minutes she was close to sleep and Luna stopped her ministrations and leaned down to lay on top of the witch moving her bushy hair out of the way to kiss the witches neck sweetly. Luna closed her own eyes nuzzling Hermione's Back, Hermione shifted a little in her sleep giving a small sigh her they had both been exhausted after the run from Hogsmeade so a deep sleep came to the witches easily as their tired bodies finally caught up with them.

When Hermione awoke a few hours later she was alone on the bed and could tell it was now early evening by the dim light that was spilling into the room she yawned and stretched sitting up and looked to a nearby table where Luna sat reading and Hermione also saw a large blackboard had appeared in front of the reading tables it must've been another addition that Luna had asked the room for, perhaps as part of her 'Professor Lovegood' plans. Hermione moved over to sit next to Luna intrigued by what she may have found in the many books that had appeared in the room.

"What do you have there Luna?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

"Oh, its nothing really just some erotic romance novel about a witch who falls in love with a centuar...its quite graphic but also very sweet" Luna said not looking up and Hermione's eyes went wide and she grabbed the book from Luna's hand rather rudely but Hermione couldn't hold herself back the shock was too great she turned the book over and found it was titled 'a history of dream walking by Magda Oakfield' and she looked up at Luna her eyebrows raised.

"Very funny Luna...Centaurs...honestly?" Hermione said sarcastically shaking her head as Luna giggled.

"Aw, you've lost my page.." Luna said frowning slightly taking the book back Hermione felt a pang of guilt then she hated when other people made he lose her own place when she was deep in a good read.

"Sorry!" Hermione groaned her voice going a little high.

"Nevermind I think I got the information I needed anyway, it should be helpful in the coming days," Luna said cheerily and closing over the book and setting it aside.

"Oh, care to share?" Hermione asked excitedly always eager to learn something new.

"Not at present... I want to discuss the room of requirement a little with you, I think I've found a way to communicate with it" Luna said smiling widely.

"How have you done that?" Hermione asked rather impressed her eyes going a little wide as Luna got up and moved in front of the blackboard.

"Room? are you listening?" Luna said looking at the blackboard, a piece of chalk floated into the air and the word 'yes' was scrawled onto the board and the chalk fell back into its place once again and Hermione's mouth went wide.

"Very clever Luna, well done!" Hermione said getting up to stand next to her, wishing she'd come up with this first.

"I think we need to ensure that the room will only open for us in future so Draco can't get back in and we can keep our little hideaway to ourselves so we can practice our wandless magic dream walking...or something more fun if you catch my meaning. what do you think?" Luna asked smiling. 

"Will, that work? is it even possible? Will the room seal itself just for us?" Hermione asked frowning, so much about the room was unknown but she decided there was only one way to find out and stepped forward to face the blackboard herself.

"Room? is it possible you could seal yourself off from everyone aside from myself and Luna?" Hermione asked loudly and clearly and the chalk floated back up to the blackboard once more and the word 'yes' was scrawled a second time beneath the previous one. Hermione and Luna looked at each other excitedly and smiled widely. Hermione had been thinking it would be impossible for either Luna or herself to stay in the room at all times to keep Malfoy out so this was amazingly good news. 

Hermione thought of a new problem however if herself and Luna were to start making constant trips to the room at night to study have Luna train Hermione in some wandless magic or just plain fool around with each other they could risk being followed by Malfoy and he may force his way back in that way so Hermione turned to blackboard with another request.

"Room? Could you perhaps give Luna and I a secret passage out of here that would allow us to come and go unseen by anyone else?" Hermione asked confidently though she felt that this third request might be pushing their luck somewhat. The chalk rose once again however and the word 'Yes' was written for a third time and a trap door suddenly appeared in front of the blackboard on the floor and Hermione Luna both looked at it a little uncertain.

"We don't have to go already do we?" Luna asked a little disappointedly looking to Hermione for an answer.

"Well, it is getting a little late Luna. I suspect it'll be dinner time shortly and if we disappear for too long someone might start asking questions and it would be bad if Malfoy noticed our absence and how it suddenly lines up with his being unable to get back into the room!" Hermione said briskly having been thinking it would be bad to not be seen around the castle for long periods least someone suspected something.

"We'll come back tomorrow, won't we? I'd really like to start training you up to do some wandless magic" Luna said brightly.

"Well maybe in the afternoon I really need to go and see Professor McGonagall I'm hoping she'll help me put the finishing touches to my cat outfit for Slughorns party next week," Hermione said trying to smile but not quite managing it as she feared having Professor McGonagall teach her a little thing or two about animagus transformation for such a frivolous task as attending a Halloween party might prove tricky.

She knew the process to be a full animagus was long and difficult but she hoped what she had read about semi-transformation being easier and when guided by a fully fledged animagus would prove simple enough to learn after a few days as they only had till Wednesday night which was Halloween and the date of Slughorns party. Hermione sighed as she thought about having to ask the strict and sometimes severe head of her house to help with this task she hoped that her having been an excellent student would merit her being able to ask for this one favor even if it was a bit odd.

"Do you think its okay if I leave my Halloween costume in here? I just have a feeling it may go astray if I take it back to my dorm, this place seems secure from Nargles however" Luna said seriously gesturing towards the brown package that held her outfit that sat next to Hermione's on the table. Hermione frowned as she thought about how Luna's housemates would probably hide her outfit in pieces around the school and she felt herself growing angry but quickly pushed the thoughts from her mind. Hermione didn't fancy taking her own outfit to her dorm either if Pavarti or Lavender saw there would be all kinds of awkward questions.

"I think that's great idea Luna I think I'll leave mine here too as I believe you're right about this place being Nargle free," Hermione said brightly walking over to the witch and taking her arm.

"Now then let's see where this trap door leads shall we," Hermione said turning to look at it once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was okay! i hope to have the next chapter out soon and finally get to slughorns party! remember comments and kudos keep this fluff flowing so be sure to leave some and thanks for reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> also, side note someone commented about doing fanart of luna and Hermione based on my story but seemed to have deleted it now but just want to say I would love that tbh! but please link my story whenever you post any art about it and also feel free to comment any links to art based on my story in comments I would love to see that!...if this website allows adding links to other sites that is!


	17. Not So Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Hermione find where the trapdoor leads and the girls use the dream walking ability to try and get some information from a certain wizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, off I must say sorry for thinking this chapter would lead to the Halloween party it was indeed my intention but then I started and my brain was like "No! You're doing this, this and this first you fool!" ahha  
> I do really hope to get to that party soon and I hate to withhold it a while longer but my brain just wanted a few other things set up first sorry for any disappointment I will not make empty promises again about this chapter instead i will say I will try to have it ready before the 31st of this month as it would be great to line up the Halloween party with our real world Halloween celebrations haha anyway now thats cleared up here's more of my nonsense please enjoy and if you dont...please be nice anyway lol

When Luna and Hermione had opened the trapdoor they had been greeted with a ladder and a dark tunnel. Looking down into the tunnel it seemed to go down forever. Hermione was rather unsettled by the idea of heading down into the trapdoor as the last time she'd done such a thing she'd wound up in a heap of trouble with some devil snare and was keen never to repeat the experience.

Putting her reservations and sore memories aside Hermione cast Lumos drawing her wand and Luna also cast the spell, only wordlessly and without removing her wand from behind her ear. Luna looked down into the darkness biting her lip. The girls wand light shone down into the tunnel illuminating it but they still couldn't see very much. 

Hermione took a leaf out of Luna's book and stored her own wand behind her ear thinking it would be easier to get down the ladder without having to hold her lit wand with one hand. Looking down into the pitch black tunnel continued to unnerve Hermione on top of the devil snare incident she just disliked small enclosed spaces and the idea of being trapped underground. Though Hermione supposed the room would not give them an unsafe passage, or so she hoped.

Hermione frowned and swallowed hard but after Luna placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly, like the true Gryffindor she was Hermione steeled her nerves and descended into the tunnel making her way carefully down the ladder. 

"You're a lioness..." Hermione muttered to herself taking deep breaths as she began climbing down into the tight tunnel

Luna followed her down soon after blowing a goodbye kiss to the empty room as a sign of affection and a thank you for answering all their questions, then closing the trapdoor behind them. They took their time descending the ladder not wishing to tire themselves early as they were unsure of how much climbing they would have to do. Hermione couldn't help looking up at Luna's Lovely arse now and again as they climbed down it was almost mesmerizing and was a great source of comfort as she climbed and kept her mind off the thought of being trapped down here. Hermione had once been so enraptured with Luna's rear that she forgot to keep moving and Ravenclaw's delightful derrière hit her in the face.

"Hermione? why have you stopped?" Luna asked brightly turning to look down at the witch a cheeky glint in her eye having enjoyed the sudden sensation of bumping into the Gryffindor with her backside.

"Oh, sorry Luna, I should've warned you! I was just taking a quick break all this climbing is terribly tiring!" Hermione lied hastily giving a laugh and continuing the climb soon after glad that Luna couldn't see her blush.

For another good five or so minutes after that, they climbed in silence aside from the noise of their feet on the old creaking wood of the ladder. Moments after Hermione started to feel a light breeze and concluded they must be nearing an exit due to the draft and they finally reached the bottom. Here they found themselves in another tight tunnel that required them to crawl on their hands and knees. Hermione was getting slightly claustrophobic but Luna seemingly sensing her discomfort and apprehension began to hum her favorite tune and Hermione instantly felt better and kept crawling wondering just where the tunnel would let them out.

She was also of a mind to ask the room to create a less elaborate more pleasant secret passage for future visits as this was rather a difficult journey so far, though if it was the only way the room had she supposed there wasn't much they could really do about it.

"How are you doing Luna, do you want to take a quick break we've been crawling for ages!" Hermione said still continuing to push forward though she was getting fairly tired again now.

"Oh, I'm fine really, having such a pleasant view really helps," Luna said dreamily smiling as she looked at Hermione's shapely backside encased in her tight jeans she had rarely let her eyes fall from the beautiful sight that was Hermione Granger's bum as they had crawled along. Hermione gasped and made a mock sound of outrage and turned around in the tunnel to look at the now giggling Ravenclaw giving her a playful push.

"Oh, like you didn't check me out on the way down that ladder Hermione Granger?" Luna laughed pushing Hermione back in her own cute mock outrage.

"I wish I'd let you go first now," Hermione pouted realizing she had made a grave error and had missed an opportunity to spend an even longer time staring at Luna's lovely behind had she let the witch lead the way. 

"I'll go first into the tunnel next time we need into the room of requirement, Promise!" Luna said giggling and Hermione turned back to keep crawling smiling and now deliberately pushing her backside out a little and giving a playful wiggle every now and again now that she knew Luna was watching drawing more giggles from her girlfriend.

After another few moments of crawling, Hermione banged her head into something and cried out rubbing her forehead tenderly as she grimaced at the pain.

"Hermione everything okay?" Luna called concerned from behind her upon hearing the noise.

"Yes I'm fine just mind your head coming through this section Luna I just hit a...well... it looks like a pipe," Hermione said taking her wand from behind her ear now and shinning it around to see a set of pipes that looked like the ones you would find under a kitchen sink.

It was then that Hermione realized she was surrounded with wash basins and some old pots and pans looking forward she saw two small cupboard doors. The room of requirement had clearly led them to the cupboard under somebody's sink. Hermione nervously reached out a hand and pushed open one of the small cupboard doors and the smell of something mouth-watering and delicious filled her nostrils and she saw the lower half of some house-elves as they hurried around she heard them squeaking orders to one another.

"Luna...I think we're in the Hogwarts kitchens" Hermione whispered turning to the witch behind her swallowing hard a little nervous about what the elves might make of them climbing out into the kitchen from under their sink.

"Oh, how lovely! I love talking to the house elves," Luna said excitedly suddenly clambering over Hermione knocking into pots and pans and making an awful racket as she exited the cupboard unable to contain herself as she rushed to see the elves the one saving grace of the ordeal for Hermione was that Luna's backside brushed past her face again on the way past the witch.

Hermione deciding that there was no point staying in the cupboard now that Luna had so unceremoniously announced their presence crawled out herself and stood to face the curious and somewhat annoyed faces of the house elves.

"Miss Loving-good and Miss Hermiones! what an honour it is to see you both Dobby is such a lucky elf to see his favorite witches both at the same time" Dobby said excitedly rushing over to see them both gently pushing past the other house elves that had gathered to view their guests.

"Hello, Dobby how are you?" Hermione said a little nervously as she took in the annoyed and suspicious looks of the many other house-elves most of whom still hadn't forgiven her for leaving knitted hats and socks around for them to find during her fourth year in an attempt to help the elves accidentally free themselves.

"Dobby is well miss, even more so for having seen his friends," Dobby said beaming at them almost jumping up and down with joy.

"Did you like that new hat I knitted for you over the summer" Luna asked leaning down and pulling the elf into a hug affectionately Dobbys cheeks turned slightly pink and the elf giggled while the rest of his fellow elves looked outraged finding it very improper for an elf to be touched by a witch or wizard in such a way.

"It was Lovely miss Loving-good I will be wearing it all the time when winter comes," Dobby said still smiling widely.

"You knit as well Luna?" Hermione said surprised but also ecstatic that Luna maybe shared one of her hobbies. Hermione had grown terribly fond of needlework, she had been very slow when she started not being able to use magic at home to help but over the years she had become a dab hand at doing it without magic and often did it to relax. The other girls in her dorm had at first, liked to joke about how much of an "old lady" she was for engaging in such a hobby but that didn't stop them later asking her to mend or replace a scarf or hat for them when they lost or damaged one of their own and soon everyone just accepted it and left Hermione to her knitting.

"Oh yes, it's very relaxing..unless the wool-faires come during the night and undo your work of course. Would you like me to make you something too sometime Hermione?" Luna said smiling widely eyes alive with excitement at the prospect. As Hermione wondered if wool-faires were yet again, a code for Luna's housemates and their seeming inability to let the girl alone and do anything in peace Hermione wanted to ask about it further but held her tongue on the matter and instead just nodded then answered Luna's question.

"I would love a new hat or scarf Luna if you have time," Hermione said eagerly as Luna beamed and opened her mouth to speak again but was stopped as a house elf from the crowd gathered around them spoke.

"Not to be rude misses but what were you doing in our cupboards?" The elf said rudely pushing Dobby aside and stepping forward frowning.

"Well...you see this cupboard is...infested with Nargles and we thought we'd come and get rid of them for you isn't that right Luna," Hermione said looking to the other witch for support.

"Oh yes badly infected we got most of them but we'll have to return no doubt to continue our investigations for a long while, weeks maybe months, could be all year depending on how determined the Nargles are to maintain residency," Luna said matter of factly. The elves didn't know quite what to say but Dobby suddenly jumped up onto a nearby table stamping his foot to gather attention.

"If Dobbys friends Miss Loving-good and Miss Hermione are needing access to our cupboards then we shall allow it I'm sure it is for the benefit of all of us and the whole of the castle!" Dobby said loudly and clearly folding his arms. An unsure murmuring went around the room and then the house elf who had pushed Dobby out of the way spoke again.

"As long as misses aren't causing any messes or troubles then I suppose its permissible... now let's get back to work dinner is in ten minutes" The elf squeaked loudly and suddenly they all rushed back to work. Dobby who jumped off the table and hurried forward to Hermione and Luna also looked eager to get back to preparing dinner.

"Goodbye Miss Loving-good and Miss Hermione please enjoy our cupboards anytime you need it, I know you is telling little white lies about Nargles and you are maybe using cupboards for private kissing time but Dobby will keeps your secrets" the elf whispered trying to keep his normally high squeaky voice low he then ran off giggling to help with the food.

"Oh my, we've been found out, what a clever elf Dobby is," Luna said giggling and looking to the fairly dumbstruck Hermione who was rather impressed at how preceptive Dobby was but also a little embarrassed.

"Well, we won't 'just' be using it for kissing or...we're going to be doing serious amounts of studying and training and...um maybe some knitting now..." Hermione trailed off blushing furiously. Luna just leaned forward and kissed Hermione's forehead.

"Of course all of those...in-between kissing... and other things," Luna said winking at her and grinning devilishly.

******

The rest of the evening had passed without much fanfare Luna and Hermione had left the kitchens and gone to dinner in the great hall. Harry had informed them that Malfoy had slipped out a window of the three broomsticks and hadn't been seen since. Harry looked fairly miffed that Malfoy had gotten away again and kept going on about how he was sure he was up to something but Luna and Hermione kept their lips sealed on the topic. Hermione was glad herself and Luna had run back to Hogwarts as fast as they had upon hearing how Draco had snuck out of the three broomsticks they may have been luckier to get into the room of requirement than they had first imagined. Not wanting to focus to much on Malfoy lest Harry be set off in a foul mood Hermione instead turned the subject towards her date with Luna, the upcoming party and if Ginny and Harry had gotten the outfits they wanted.

Later Pansy had stopped them outside the great hall while Daphne lingered nearby as the Slytherin told Hermione and Luna that Draco was in a rage currently sulking in the Slytherin common room flying between fury, tears, and fits of laughter, it all sounded very unnerving but Pansy seemed grateful that he wouldn't be up on the seventh floor any longer and she promised to keep a close eye on him in case anything else should come up. She then explained she'd dosed his pumpkin juice with a sleeping draft so he would get some rest as he appeared to have not slept in a few days. 

The witch had surprised Luna and Hermione then by kissing them both on the cheek quickly before anyone in the great hall could see then she speedily turned on her heel and took off with Daphne to the dungeons.

"Well, that's one mess dealt with at least" Hermione had sighed taking hold of Luna's arm and heading to the grand staircase.

"For now..." Luna had said more to herself than to Hermione frowning. Hermione didn't respond but she too felt this wasn't really the end of whatever trouble Malfoy had gotten himself into and there was still the matter of that package he had and what had really been in it. 

Hermione decided she would bring it up with Professor McGonagall when she went to see her in the morning to get help with her animagus transformation hoping that her giving the older witch some useful information like that, would open her up to helping Hermione with her plans.

She said goodnight to Luna outside the Gryffindor common room sharing a long kiss that made the Fat Lady coo from behind them and they jumped apart giggling.

"I had a wonderful time today Hermione the best date I've ever had," Luna said not wanting to let go of Hermione's hand and holding it tightly in both of hers now.

"Um...wasnt this also the only date you've ever had?" Hermione laughed bringing Luna's hand to her lips and kissing it sweetly.

"Well yes...if you don't count that party Harry took me too...but that was more of a friends thing also I'm not sure we can top Gladrags so I'm going to call it the best date ever preemptively," Luna said her eyes dancing with glee.

"Just you wait till Halloween, Luna Lovegood! were going to blow this first date's socks off," Hermione said pulling the witch into a tight hug as the Ravenclaw giggled and squeezed Hermione back.

"Oh get a room you two, honestly," Ginny Weasley said coming up the stairs with Harry holding his hand and grinning wickedly at them.

"You're one to talk Ginny Weasely," Hermione said in mock annoyance making a show of eyeing Ginny and Harry's joint hands. Harry blushed slightly and looked at his feet and Ginny lead him over to the Fat Lady laughing speaking the password and entering the portrait hole soon after.

"Will I see you in my dreams tonight?" Hermione asked turning back to Luna. Luna frowned then and looked up a little nervously.

"Well...about that... remember the book I found in the room of requirement?" Luna asked shifting around a little uncomfortable now.

"Yes...you said you'd gotten the information you needed and that it would be useful, going to explain that to me now?" Hermione asked softly really wanting to hear more about the book but also not wanting to be too forceful on the subject as Luna seemed unartistically worried.

"Well I think it may have taught me how to better use the dream walking ability to maybe enter another person dreams even if I don't share a strong bond with them such as the one you and I have...will you come with me if I can manage it Hermione" Luna asked looking deep into the Gryffindors eyes then.

"Um...well whos' dreams would we be visiting exactly?" Hermione asked not liking where this was going and thinking she already knew the answer.

"Draco Malfoy..." Luna said simply and Hermione groaned and got a pained expression on her face. It did make sense maybe they could get some useful information about what he'd been doing or what his plans were or even if he really was a death eater but thought of actually entering Draco Malfoys mind made Hermione slightly queasy.

"Luna...can you really do this? would it be safe, what if he realizes we're really entering his mind and where not a part of his dream or...i don't know this sounds terribly risky" Hermione said frowning deeply and folding her arms.

"Trust me, Hermione...I can do this I know I can...but I need you with me I don't want to go on my own. I think as long as we look out for each other and try to not interfere too much with his dream and act like we're just figments of his imagination we should be able to get away with this!" Luna said speaking softly stepping forward placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder reassuringly. 

"What if we can save him and the rest of the school from something terrible? Shouldn't we try" Luna asked looking Hermione deep in her eyes and Hermione nodded briefly then?

"Alright...I trust you Luna and I guess since Malfoy was knocked out by Pansy and her sleeping draft tonights as good a night as any" Hermione reasoned smiling wryly.

*****

Hermione struggled to doze off that night the prospect of wandering the dreams of Draco Malfoy was not something that easily sent a person to sleep. However, after a while of just thinking about how she had promised Luna to join her and how awful it would be if the witch was stuck in Malfoys head on her own Hermione managed to drift off.

She found herself laying on a pile of books, thankfully, fully clothed and lacking the usual cat ears and tail she had grown costume to when now in a dream. Hermione looked all around trying to figure out where she could possibly be the room she was in had various piles of what appeared to be junk laying around some stacked so high they nearly reached the ceiling. Hermione stood up gingerly playing with her hand nervously and tried to take it all in.

Stacks of books, old clothes, broomsticks, cauldrons, variously broken potion making apparatus, empty bottles of fire whiskey and even a bicycle. There was too much to take in it looked like this was where all the rubbish in Hogwarts was stored Hermione thought.

The room seemed to be home to all manner of broken damaged and disregarded items. Hermione was growing worried the longer she stood looking at it all having no idea why Malfoy would dream of such a place. She supposed it had to be some manifestation of the room of requirement but couldn't figure out what he would need to ask to be presented with such a room as she stood in now. "I need a room full of junk," Hermione thought to bite her lip trying hard to think of a proper solution but one would not present itself. She waited for a few moments but she still saw no sign of Luna.

"Over here" whispered a voice just a Hermione had been about to take off exploring. Hermione looked around to see Luna and her mouth fell open in surprise. The witch was dressed in what appeared to be old Victorian clothing wearing a tweed deerstalker hat and holding a pipe looking very much like a certain fictional muggle detective.

"What are you wearing," Hermione asked trying to hold in laughter suddenly forgetting her nerves or that they were even in Malfoys dream.

"Do you like it? I thought I'd try it out since we're doing some sleuthing, Daddy was very fond of this series of Muggle books with a detective who dressed just like this" Luna said brightly but keeping her voice low.

"Um...wont Draco suspect something if he sees you like that?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow and frowning the humor of the situation suddenly dying.

"Fair point my dear Watson..."Luna said looking down at her outfit frowning she then snapped her fingers and was suddenly dressed in her own standard Hogwarts uniform like Hermione was. Hermione gasped at the display Luna sure had come along way in her mastery of dream walking it seemed she was such an extraordinarily gifted witch Hermione thought unable to keep from grinning then. Luna's presence had settled her nerves greatly and she was ready to get to work now.

"So where do we find Malfoy?" Hermione asked confidently stepping forward brushing off some dust that had gathered on her while she'd been laying on the old pile of books she'd found herself on when entering the dream.

"I heard shouting from this way a little while ago," Luna said turning and heading off down a narrow path between piles of books Hermione followed carefully not knock anything over. They soon found their target following the sounds of a loud banging and annoyed groans and shouts of frustration.

"Work damn you!" Malfoy shouted kicking a large black cabinet and then falling to the ground on his knees in frustration and moving to sit down in front of it holding his head in his hands.

"How do we play this?" Hermione asked quietly as they neared the Slytherin.

"I think we should pretend we're here to help with whatever he's doing but try to steer him away from it at the same time, we shouldn't be too pushy or harsh...please try to keep your temper no matter what he says," Luna said looking at Hermione very seriously then. Hermione frowned at the suggestion that she would maybe fly off the handle at the first sign of trouble, she wasn't that bad-tempered surely. Hermione nodded in agreement while still uncertain this whole thing was a good idea but decide to follow Luna's lead and stepped out from the shadows and followed her over to Draco.

The wizard looked up at them seeming surprisingly unconcerned with their presence it was almost like he was used to seeing them here.

"I don't have time for one of these dreams" Malfoy groaned shutting his eyes and laying back on the floor suddenly.

"One of these dreams?" Hermione questioned raising an eyebrow.

"You know the kind where you and Lovegood get off with each other in front of me... I much prefer when it's you and Pansy...no offense Lovegood," Malfoy said giving a laugh still laying on the floor eyes shut.

Hermione's nostrils flared and she made to reach for her wand but remembered she was of course in a dream and her wand was nowhere to be found. Luna gently took her hand and squeezed and gave her a look that said "Calm yourself, Hermione" and the witch held her tongue and refrained from giving Malfoy a telling off for daring to have any kind of dream that featured herself in anyway let alone one where she was intimate with her girlfriend or indeed Pansy, while Malfoy watched, the idea made her skin crawl.

"Can't you do something useful Granger and tell me how to fix this" Malfoy said standing up suddenly and giving the cabinet in front of him another kick.

"Well...what is it?" Hermione asked curtly folding her arms and trying to keep her voice level.

"Its the Key...It'll let them in but I just can't get it working...if they don't get in, I'm finished" Malfoy muttered darkly more to himself than to Hermione looking quite deranged as he spoke.

"Do they have to be let in? you could always not let them in" Luna said gently having no idea who 'they' were but seeing an opportunity to maybe talk Malfoy around she spoke anyway, he looked up at her eyes wide and appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"What'll I do then hide in this room forever? I couldn't even get back in today...everything's falling apart!" Malfoy shouted suddenly bringing a hand to his head and grabbing a fistful of hair, Hermione was not liking how unstable he was becoming and she gasped as Luna let go of her hand and stepped toward the wizard to place a hand on his shoulder.

"If you need help you can always ask," Luna said sweetly squeezing his shoulder. Malfoy looked from her to Hermione his top lip trembling he looked for a moment like he might have something to say but he suddenly pushed Luna away and she stumbled over a stack of books and vanished into thin air.

"You can't help me! NO ONE CAN HELP ME!" Draco roared suddenly banging his head against the black cabinet like an unhinged madman and before Hermione could react she felt her head spinning and she was pulled from the dream and awoke in her bed in Gryffindor tower. She sat bolt upright breathing heavily feeling sticky and wet she'd broken out in a cold sweat in her sleep.

She swung her legs out of bed and sat there breathing hard she wanted nothing more than to run and find Luna they way she had just disappeared in the dream had been greatly upsetting Hermione hoped she was alright. she had to be!

*****

Hermione had dressed quickly and headed to Ravenclaw tower she had no idea how she was going to get in but reasoned that if all the entrance did was ask a riddle before allowing entry Hermione supposed she had as good a chance as anyone else at gaining admission. Her head was still spinning from the trip into Malfoys dream it had been disturbing and mostly unhelpful, Hermione wasn't sure they had gotten any useful information from the dream at all which made the thought that Luna was hurt or in trouble after straining her abilities to get them into the dream even worse than it was already.

All they had was Draco had been using a room full of junk in which to fix a black cabinet so he could let someone into the castle Hermione didn't even know what the deceive could be, she groaned in frustration and kept walking at a brisk pace her legs were getting tired already they still hadn't recovered from all the sprinting herself and Luna had done on the way back from Hogsmeade.

"Please be okay Luna" Hermione said aloud to the empty corridor she was on almost breaking into a run despite the pain in her aching legs and she felt tears fill her eyes she brought a hand up to wipe them away but in this brief moment of blindness she crashed into someone who was coming around the corner at even greater speed than she herself was traveling and they both fell to the ground.

"Hermione!" Luna called her voice filled with joy grabbing the witch and pulling her up into a hug as she sat on her knees on the floor still dressed in only her pajamas which were light blue with yellow rabbits all over them. She had run from Ravenclaw tower to find Hermione as soon as she'd woken up fearing that Hermione would be in a panic and wanting to make sure she knew that she was fine as soon as possible.

"Luna..you're... I thought...you'd...you'd...oh Luna!" Hermione rambled losing herself fully to her emotions now tears flowing from her eyes as she hugged the witch back trembling.

"I'm okay...we're both okay hush now," Luna said quietly rocking Hermione from side to side tenderly trying to calm her.

"I thought something terrible had happened to you the way you just disappeared" Hermione managed to say her voice still shaking slightly as she continued to wipe away the tears in her eyes.

"I think the shock of my fall caused me to lose concentration and I woke up, I hope I didn't frighten you too much," Luna said apologetically frowning deeply.

"Let's not do that again please," Hermione said sniffly her tears finally stopping and she reached for Luna's hand and held it tightly. Luna frowned and breathed deeply it was clear she felt that they should give it another go but she nodded anyway and helped Hermione get to her feet.

"Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood, you're up exceedingly early might I ask why? I do hope you aren't planning on wearing those pajamas all day Miss Lovegood as lovely as they are I suspect they might draw some unwanted attention" Professor McGonagall said sharply from behind them and they both spun around to look at her swallowing hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay, next time Hermione will be beginning some animagus training a quick crash course and hopefully she'll have some lessons with luna in the room of requirement and then the next chapter should be Halloween and the party! again sorry for saying it was coming this chapter... I got ahead of myself somewhat haha as always comments and kudos keep this story flowing please leave some if you have time and if I'm doing a bad job I'm so sorry i'll try harder next time


	18. Professor Lovegood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione learns a thing or two from Luna and her head of house and some bridges are mended as the castle gets ready for Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter this but i wanted to clear a few things up before the Halloween chapter and get things in position. I take some insane liberties with animagus transformation hope people dont mind but dear god have you ever looked that stuff up!??!? it takes ages to learn and no way could i write it into this story like that haha
> 
> so i hope people forgive my fooling around with the rules. Halloween chapter is next and maybe the last chapter for a little while as i wish to take a break. I don't know if any of you are into video games but red dead 2 is coming out and I want to go be a cowgirl for a little while haha so I want to get the Halloween chapter out before Friday hopefully! then I'll be on a break from writing :) anyway enjoy this most recent dose of nonsense I have typed out ahaha please be kind and dont shout if its bad lol.

Professor McGonagall took in the sight before her observing the shocked girls looking at them intently over the top of her distinctive spectacles arms folded her face almost expressionless as she waited for an explanation for the pairs early morning wanderings.

"Sorry, Professor...we were just..." Hermione began but trailed off knowing that there was really no way to explain what had happened or indeed why Luna was still only wearing her pajamas.

"I hope you two weren't engaged in some sort of...amorous behaviour", Professor McGonagall said a smile playing at the corner of her lips briefly but neither girls caught it and she quickly reformed her features to be more strict appearing immediately. Hermione was absolutely scarlet now and looked down at her feet wishing to just vanish as Luna had done when in Malfoys dream.

"I was just joining Hermione on an early morning patrol of the castle Professor, I was so terribly excited I quite forgot all about getting dressed" Luna said brightly and Hermione turned to look at her a very thankful look in her eye that story was almost plausible and did fit with Luna's carefree whimsical nature. Hermione looked back to her head of house and upon seeing the questioning look Hermione just nodded vigorously to affirm Luna's statement. 

Professor McGonagall looked uncertain but her demeanour softened somewhat and she unfolded her arms and stepped toward the pair of witches Hermione trying to keep the guilt from her face Luna just continued smiling widely like nothing was wrong at all.

"Well next time you wish to join Miss Granger on patrol please try to contain yourself Miss Lovegood and dress accordingly," McGonagall said smiling wryly and making to walk past them and head back to her office presumably.

"Um...Professor, actually I was wondering might I have a word with you...in private?" Hermione asked biting her lip feeling nervous but like now was as good a time as any to seek a meeting with the witch.

"Something the matter Miss Granger?" The older witch questioned her voice less severe and kinder now and Hermione trembled slightly as she tried to find the correct way to phrase things.

"It's just I have something I need to discuss with you concerning certain other students...and I also had a small favor to ask," Hermione said meeting the woman's gaze briefly then but looking to her feet unable to take her head of houses quizzical piercing stare.

"Very well come along then Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood why don't you go back to bed and try to get a few more hours sleep Miss Granger will catch up with you again later I'm sure," Professor McGonagall said giving a small sigh. Luna skipped over to Hermione kissed her on the cheek leaving Hermione to somehow redden even further and the Ravenclaw skipped away off down the hall humming her usual tune.

"What a delightful girl..."Professor McGonagall said more to herself than Hermione. There was an unfamiliar cheerful look on her face Hermione had never seen before as they both stood watching Luna skip off and Hermione gave a soft sigh. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat suddenly and made an "ahem" noise and Hermione was pulled out of her reverie.

"Shall we go then, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall said her severe tone returning and she turned on her heel and walked off at a brisk pace Hermione following behind surprised at the older witches speed.

******

"Tea Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked lazily waving her wand toward an old teapot resting on a stove, which began to heat the teapot moving to sit behind her desk in her small office as Hermione gingerly entered the room. She had been here on a few occasions mainly reporting about her prefect patrols or seeking some form of help with school work and the like.

"That'd be lovely Professor," Hermione said walking over to the chair in front of the desk and sitting down playing with her hands nervously. A few moments later as herself and McGonagall sipped on piping hot sweet tea from mugs the older witch had conjured from thin air the Professor deemed it was time for some small talk.

"Yourself and Miss Lovegood seem to be getting along famously...I trust everything is...going well," McGonagall said looking at Hermione intently over the top of her mug of tea.

"Um...yes Luna and I are..were...its good," Hermione said simply and blushing slightly she didn't really fancy going into details about her private life with her head of house and thought they had more important matters to attend to but the older witch pushed on before Hermione could change the subject.

"I don't mean to pry Miss Granger, it's just there are certain rules and codes of conduct that must be enforced this is a school after all. Whilst rules can be bent in certain cases and seeing as yourself and Miss Lovegood are both witches and the results of any...'couplings' shall we say, wont have the side effect of children I don't have to be as strict on you as some of the other students engaged in more traditional forms of courtship..that is to say, boy, girl and that sort of thing," McGonagall said quickly and matter of factly. Hermione blushed deeper than ever and looked at her feet her face screwing up in discomfort at this topic, was this some kind of sex ed talk? Hermione couldn't believe this was happening she felt like standing up and diving head first out of the nearest window to escape the sheer awkwardness of this conversation.

"I don't mean to embarrass you dear... but these things must be discussed I'm your head of house after all and I must look after your well being and ensure nothing is going to interfere with your school work, I'm sure you understand?" Professor McGonagall said taking another sip of tea.

"Um yes, of course, professor..." Hermione said trailing off still unsure how to get out of this conversation and wanting desperately to escape it as soon as possible.

"Listen I'll put it like this as long as I don't find yourself and Miss Lovegood engaged in any...'hanky-panky' in the corridor again I won't bring the matter up anymore, can we agree on that?" Professor McGonagall said putting on a small smile then.

"Oh, Professor I swear we weren't doing anything you just happened to find us at the wrong moment we'd never do anything inappropriate in the corridors," Hermione said quickly her voice going a little high. The older witch regarded her student carefully and after a moment seemed to find there was no lie in Hermione's voice and she gave a brief nod and took another sip of tea.

"Very well then Miss Granger...Now, what was it you wanted to discuss with me," The witch asked setting down her mug and looking at Hermione her features softening now and Hermione felt rather relaxed and less nervous but was mostly glad the subject had changed and she managed to speak at last.

"Well there's a couple of things, first off...is...well...it's about Draco Malfoy," Hermione said trying to keep her voice steady and meet her head of houses eyes while she spoke. Professor McGonagall's response was somewhat disheartening however as the witch let out an exasperated deep breath and rolled her eyes.

"Not you as well dear...Mr. Potter has been trying to bend my ear about Mr Malfoy for weeks as well and I'll tell you exactly what I told him. Professor Dumbledore has noted your concerns and is monitoring the boy closely there is no need to work yourself up further and please allow our headmaster to take charge of this situation." Professor McGonagall recited the speech like it was something she did every day and knowing Harry and how persistent he was she probably did, in fact, have to repeat those words may be a few times a day.

Hermione frowned deeply she wanted to stand up and shout feeling this was a rotten attitude to have and didn't like her concerns being casually brushed off but the witch held her tongue and stayed seated shifting a little uncomfortably but kept her temper in check imagining Luna was next to her a hand on her shoulder. Taking a moment to breathe and gather her thoughts Hermione continued.

"There's something else Proffesor...when we were in Hogsmeade Harry overheard Malfoy plotting something and he was carrying a package that he wouldn't let anyone else get near...I have reason to believe it was something highly dangerous," Hermione said quickly again trying to keep her voice from going high. Professor McGonagall considered her carefully then there was no eye rolling or dismissive behaviour from her this time something about the way Hermione spoke about this and the look in her eyes had unsettled the witch and she felt maybe there could be something to all this Malfoy business after all.

"I suppose I could have Mr Malfoys head of house have a quick search of his belongings and look for anything... unsavoury?" Professor McGonagall said more to herself than to Hermione. Hermione raised an eyebrow then glad she was being taken seriously at last but she noted a serious flaw in this plan.

"His head of house...you mean Professor Snape? That's... but he...he basically treats Malfoy like his favourite nephew or something..." Hermione said shuddering and getting a horrified look on her face. Professor McGonagall returned to her eye rolling now and took a deep drink from her mug before speaking.

"You really do spend too much time with Mr Potter dear, I realize Severus isn't the easiest of people to get along with and I often shared your reservations in the past but the fact of the matter is, he's a member of the order and Professor Dumbledore trusts him and that being the case.... so do I. Severus will carry out as thorough an investigation as yourself or I Miss Granger. I thank you for bringing your concerns to me and my office door is always open but if there's nothing else I have some work to get on with essays to mark, you know busy, busy." Professor McGonagall said finishing her tea and pulling a stack of parchment toward herself. Hermione pouted slightly but didn't want to push the witch further as she feared she may reject her next request.

"Actually Professor there was something else... it's about semi-animagus transformation..." Hermione began biting her lip and hoping for the best, please let her agree Hermione thought before continuing.

******

Hermione left her head of houses office with a satisfied smile a glint in her eye and a spring in her step. There would be hard work ahead of her but a little hard work had never stopped Hermione Granger and it wasn't about to get in her way now. It was a shame she hadn't wanted to do more about Malfoy but if Dumbledore really was looking into it then she supposed things would be alright.

Hermione had only gone a few steps when she caught sight of a now fully and properly dressed Luna leaning against a wall toying with her bottle-cork necklace as she so often did. The witches shared a smile and Luna skipped over to Hemione as soon as she saw her, taking her arm they headed down the corridor to go to breakfast. Neither girl saw Professor McGonagall exit her office to watch the pair go and she smiled to herself as she watched them walk off giving another little sigh.

"A fine pair aren't they Minerva," A voice said calmly and gently from behind her and the witch spun around in surprise.

"Albus...have you been here long? I trust you heard all that about Mr Malfoy?" The witch asked knowing Dumbledore had good hearing and ways and means of just knowing things about everything that went on under the roof of Hogwarts.

"Yes, I didn't mean to eavesdrop my dear but I had been just on my way to discuss some things with you when Miss Granger and yourself returned and I didn't wish to intrude so elected to wait outside," The wizard said smiling and giving a small apologetic look.

"Is there any cause for alarm Albus the girl and Mr Potter seem so certain..." McGonagall said but trailed off when Dumbledore raised his good unblackened hand to silence her.

"It's all being taken care of nothing to concern yourself with. Severus is on the job he won't let me down, now why don't we step inside shall we? There is much planning to be done..." Dumbledore said smiling and entering the room and McGonagall followed him inside frowning slightly.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Luna had taken a little detour on the way to breakfast and found themselves in an empty classroom. They had been walking along chatting and Hermione had finally gotten around to telling Luna how lovely her pajamas had been and one thing led to another and now here they were. Luna sat on a desk her legs wrapped around Hermione as she held the witch in place as they snogged furiously hands wandering each other's bodies exploring and playing with each other drawing giggles from both in between the heated kissing. Hermione could feel herself dampen between her legs and felt like grabbing Luna's hand and guiding it between her legs but was aware the empty classroom could be walked into by anyone any second so decided against it no matter how exciting she found the idea.

"Oh take me to bed Luna..." Hermione moaned pulling back slightly as she said it she then dove back into the kiss before Luna could respond. Hermione's head was full of thoughts of their queen sized bed in the room of requirement and all the fun they could be having.

"We've only just gotten up," Luna Said a little breathlessly and beginning to giggle when Hermione stooped her assault on her lips and moved to her neck.

"I wasn't thinking of going back to sleep Luna!" Hermione said a little exasperated her mind slowly being clouded by all manner of lusty thoughts.

"Yet you say I'm the insatiable one..." Luna began but was cut off as Hermione captured her mouth again and so it went on for a long while after some more time had passed however Luna pulled back and placed a finger to Hermione's lips and spoke.

"I need a little break, I'm getting short of breath... also I would quite like to hear about how your meeting went if you don't mind," Luna said giving a small laugh and panting a little. Hermione stepped out from between Luna's legs and moved to sit next to her on the desk taking her hand squeezing it gently and Luna sat swinging her legs in a juvenile fashion like a young child about to hear a story. Both took a moment gathering their breath and trying to cool down both very hot under the collar but finally when Hermione had composed herself she grinned and recounted her tale.

****** 

Professor McGonagall had let out a laugh at first when Hermione had made her animagus request then an exasperated sigh followed. She'd said Hermione was a gifted witch no doubt one of the finest she'd had the pleasure to teach but even she would be incapable of animagus transformation in under three days.

The witch then had gone on to explain what a long and drawn out process the whole thing was and how not even Merlin himself could carry out such a feet in the time they had. Hermione had known this already but had found a solution but couldn't get a word in edgeways as McGonagall laid out the arduous lengthy animagus process. 

Hermione had finally interjected when McGonagall had stopped to take a deep breath with some knowledge she had picked up in a book from the library about the topic and recited from memory a passage about semi-animagus transformation being possible when a witch or wizard who already possesses the ability and the specific form the other witch or wizard wishes to take, agree to take part in a ritual using a certain incantation and loaning some of their power willingly to the other party.

Her Professor had studied her closely then and asked why did she even need to have this ability what good will cat ears and a tail do you? She had shaken her head then looked at Hermione closely and spoke again.

"I know of that ritual Miss Granger it is rarely performed as there are few who wish to only have certain traits of an animal rather than being able to fully transform, why would you wish for such a thing?" The witch had asked her again voice going high and Hermione had blushed again she couldn't say the whole truth that "well...in my dreams I often have the ears and tail and it makes me feel sexy and cute and my girlfriend really likes it" no. there was no way she could say all that! 

"Well...it's Halloween on Wednesday and I want to do something special for Slughorns party..for Luna" Hermione had said fidgeting with her hands and looking down into her mug of tea, hoping she wouldn't have to say more.

"You'd do anything for miss Lovegood, wouldn't you? Even something as silly as perhaps risking being stuck as a half cat half human hybrid for the rest of your days? I thought your mishap in second year may have been enough for you, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall had said wryly but then gave a small chuckle.

"Is being stuck like that likely with this ritual?" Hermione had asked suddenly nervous about the idea.

"Only if you are untrustworthy hands, lucky for you, Miss Granger, I happen to be well versed in the arts transformation...I...suppose I could maybe partake in this foolishness...if it'll get you out of my office any quicker so I can get these papers marked" Professor McGonagall had said then standing up and giving a small sigh taking Hermione's hand and leading her to the centre of the room.

"Now take your wand out and follow my lead Miss Granger...there will be some pain but do not let go of my hand no matter what and recite the incantation loudly and clearly do you understand?" McGonagall had said seriously and Hermione swallowed hard and nodded and they had begun.

Hermione had felt ill when the ritual was over her head had been spinning her stomach churning Professor McGonagall had forced a potion vial into her hand and instructed her to drink. It had tasted awful but Hermione got it all down and suddenly she'd felt a pain in her lower back and had moved her jumper and robes out of the way as a bushy tail sprouted forth. Next, she'd had a splitting headache and the next thing she knew a set of cat ears also sprouted from her head. Hermione had fallen to her knees and Professor McGonagall had dropped to her knees next to the witch to hold her and check she was alright. She had recovered soon after and stood to look in the nearby mirror to check herself out she bit her lip and giggled her tail swishing behind her and she began to scratch her new ears.

"Now you can't go about all day looking like that Miss Granger and I don't want to see you casually walking the halls while transformed so now lets practice transforming back again shall we" Professor McGonagall had said sternly wanting to keep Hermione from getting too over excited at her new form.

*****

Hermione ended her story there and turned to look at Luna who was grinning and still swinging her legs eyes slightly glazed over as she imagined Hermione in her Halloween outfit completed with the ears and tail.

"So you have to practice for three hours every day maintaining the transformation? Good thing we have a useful little hideaway to allow for such things" Luna said squeezing Hermione's hand.

"Right you are Luna, if it wasn't for the room of requirement I'd probably have to hide out in the Forbbiden Forest and practice there," Hermione said giggling at the idea though it probably wouldn't be all that funny if she had to train in such a dangerous place.

"Speaking of the room of requirement I want you there this afternoon for training of another sort Miss Granger," Luna said standing up off the desk folding her arms and dawning an attempted severe look, not unlike the one Professor McGonagall often wore.

"What do you have in mind for today's lesson...Professor Lovegood" Hermione said also standing and holding her hands behind her back speaking like an eager studious student appearing every part the teacher's pet. Making Lunas strict facade fade as a cheeky glint appeared in her eye.

"You'll have to wait and see Miss Granger," Luna said chuckling.

***** 

Luna and Hermione spent all morning together. After breakfast, they went for a long walk by the lake and through the grounds. They passed other happy smiling couples who also seemed to fancy a romantic walk including Padma and Cho which had surprised her. Hermione had assumed Padma's little girl crush on her had been a one-off thing and hadn't supposed she'd be interested in chasing other witches though Pavarti had suggested as such. Still, she was glad she had found someone. Hermione wasn't overly fond of Cho and how she had acted the day Hermione had visited Ravenclaw tower but the witch had given a small smile to herself and Luna as she and Padma had passed them by the lake and Hermione supposed she couldn't be all bad.

Later after the long walk, Hermione had suggested they go see Hagrid. Though she hadn't been very welcome the last time she'd gone to see the half-giant. He had been most upset at her Harry and Ron's decision to drop Care of magical creatures as a subject. She hoped that maybe having Luna with her would help Hagrid maybe open up a bit and listen to why she had to drop the class and maybe they could patch things up. 

"Most of the Ravenclaws aren't fond of Hagrid's classes either, he doesn't seem to know much about teaching," Luna said matter of factly after Hermione had explained the situation to the witch.

"Are you going to drop his class next year too Luna?" Hermione asked frowning at the news of what the Ravenclaws thought about Hagrid, though she couldn't really blame them as Hagrid was rather careless with his classes and often failed to realize which creatures were suitable to expose his students too.

"I'm not sure, I'm rather fond of working with all the animals and Hagrid does make me laugh he's awfully sweet for a half-giant but I'm not sure I'm learning much from his class," Luna said truthfully biting her lip and seeming to think over the question intently.

As Luna and Hermione neared Hagrid's hut they heard shouting and saw two people banging on his front door.

"Please, Hagrid you can't avoid us forever let's have some tea and talk things over!" Harry shouted hammering on the door.

"Yeah c'mon Hagrid don't let us freeze out here all day," Ron shouted also knocking the door again.

Both wizards turned to face Hermione and Luna as they approached Harry gave a small smile and Ron looked nervous and frowned as he saw Luna and Hermione's joint hands but looked away quickly and rearranged his features to a more neutral look.

"Potter, Weasley if you don' stop harassing me righ' this second I'll drag you both to Professor Dumbledore! An stop bangin' on my ruddy door!" Hagrid's voice boomed from inside his hut.

"Potter and Weasley?" Harry shouted eyebrows raised unable to take in That Hagrid was acting this way.

"Ya heard me Harry...er... Potter!" Hagrid shouted again. Harry and Ron moved away from the door shaking their heads sighing.

"Do you want to try Hermione?" Ron asked running a hand through his hair nervously and looking at his feet rather than at the witch as she noticed her and Luna's approach.

"I guess there's no harm in trying Ronald," Hermione said trying to keep her voice level and civil not wanting to get into any form of argument with him today, surprising herself and Ron that she had acknowledged his existence for once.

"Morning Harry, Ron!" Luna said smiling widely at them both seeming not to mind how frosty their reception from Hagrid was and how awkward Ron was being as he also mumbled good morning to her.

"Hagrid? Please let us in! this is no way to treat your friends" Hermione called stepping forward and knocking the door gently a few times.

"Listen 'ere Granger..."Hagrid began but was cut off as Luna unexpectedly stepped toward the door and spoke.

"No, you listen Hagrid these three are your friends you must stop this childish behaviour at once and treat them with some respect! you must stop blaming them for no longer wanting to take your class due to fear of mutilation or any other serious injury, now open this door kiss and makeup this instant" Luna said with some steel in her voice that made everyone including Ron swallow hard and stand to attention.

"Blimey...she's scarier than you are when you're off on one," Ron said nudging Hermione. Hermione wanted to scowl at him and tell him to shut up but she felt rather amused by the comment and instead let a small smile creep onto her face and gave the wizard a playful push and Harry gave a small laugh too. 

Suddenly Hagrid's door creaked open ajar and they could see Hagrid's huge bushy beard and the half-giant peered at them uncertainly eyes a little red and wet, then he spoke.

"Fear 'o... mutilation?" Hagrid asked a little nervously with some guilt on his face.

"Well that...burning, clawing, biting, bruising and various other forms of injury," Harry said giving a small laugh.

"I suppose care of magical creatures ain't to everyone's tastes..maybe we could discuss it over some tea eh?" Hagrid asked fully pushing his door open then and they all stepped inside.

****** 

Later after spending a few hours with Hagrid Harry and Ron, Luna and Hermione said goodbye to their friends and made their way to kitchens planning to spend a few hours training and allowing for Hermione to practice her animagus transformations. 

Things had gone really well Hagrid had managed to finally understand why they had to stop taking his class and they had hugged him tight even Luna joined in. Things had gotten a little rocky when Hagrid had tried to feed them some of his awful homemade biscuits and Luna had thankfully used a nonverbal spell to send the lot flying out Hagrid's open window for Fang to clear up later when Hagrid's back was turned. 

Ron and Harry had thanked Luna very sincerely for that. Later after tea, Hagrid had allowed them a little fire whiskey after they promised not tell anyone Ron had gotten a little tipsy and tearful and had made an attempt at apologising to Hermione. He'd scrawled the words "was a massive prat before I'm sorry" on a bit of paper with a pencil Hagrid had laying around and slipped it in her pocket when no one else but he was paying attention. Hermione had read it and grinned at him and nodded vigorously to signal his apology was accepted. Not Long after Luna and Herself had excused themselves and headed back to the castle for training.

"You were wonderful back their Luna thanks for helping us patch things up with Hagrid," Hermione said squeezing her hand as she reached out her free one to tickle the pear in the portrait that hid the entrance to the kitchens.

"Oh it was no trouble really I'm so glad you're all friends again, Ron seemed Happy to be spending time with you and Harry again too...that was nice" Luna said a small knowing smile on her lips as they stepped into the kitchens and walked towards the sinks to their cupboard that would lead them back to the room of requirement.

"Yes, yes it was Luna. He seems to have gotten over the fact that you and I are together and I think we might be able to get along again moving forward. He seems to rather like being around you Luna, I've never seen someone get him to laugh so much outside of Fred and George" Hermione said smiling and feeling rather pleased that Ron had seemingly grown up a little in the past week since his initial shock at Hermione and Luna's relationship.

"Strange he wasn't with Lavender today," Luna said thoughtfully bending down to open the cupboard and Hermione didn't have time to think about Lavender or Ron any longer and gave a small sigh as she took in the view of Luna's rear as she crawled into the cupboard. The house elves nearby seemed to be pretending they weren't there as they rushed around the kitchen working but Dobby did walk over and hugged Hermione's leg briefly.

"Are you coming, Hermione?" Luna called after a moment when Hermione failed to join her under the sink.

"Just a second, I need to discuss something with Dobby...and don't rush ahead I want to make sure I have a lovely view while crawling," Hermione said giving a small laugh as she heard Luna giggle in response.

"Well don't take all day Miss Granger, if you're late to class I'll have to punish you," Luna said dreamily as she headed off into the tunnel. Hermione chuckled then got down on her knees to face dobby and took a hold of his hands in hers.

"Dobby I have a favour to ask I'm going to be having some things delivered here to the Hogwarts kitchens in the next few days could you please take care of them for me and take them through our little tunnel here and leave them in the room of requirement for me" Hermione said smiling sweetly at the elf.

"Of course Miss Hermione Dobby is most Happy to help he will guard your packages with his life Miss!" Dobby said pushing out his chest and holding his head high.

"Thank you Dobby it means the world" Hermione said hugging the elf whose cheeks went slightly pink then the witch turned and headed into the tunnel closing the cupboard doors behind herself if everything went to plan then Luna would be in for a treat come Halloween Hermione thought smiling as she raced to catch up with her girlfriend.

******

Hermione stood facing a series of training dummies Luna had asked the room to provide in order to aid in her teaching, today they were practising one jinx and one charm first off was an attempt at a wordless Stupefy. If Hermione could master it then she would move to attempt it without the wand but Luna thought that, may be a few sessions away before that could be attempted.

"When it comes to offensive spells such as jinxes and curses, I find that it's often good to tap into one's anger to help cast the spell while concentrating very hard and seeing as you're so...um..." Luna trailed off biting her lip and Hermione turned to look at her raising an eyebrow.

"It's okay Professor, say what you need to say... I'm a big girl I can take it" Hermione said giving a small laugh.

"Well...seeing as you're so quick to lose your temper... it might be easier for you to master curses and jinxes before defensive spells or charms" Luna continued giving a small smile. Hermione frowned and was about to retort about that temper comment but realized she would only be proving Luna correct so held her tongue and listened.

"Anger can be useful in small doses, a spark that can ignite your magic however if you don't control that spark it may suddenly burst into a flame and becomes an uncontrollable raging wildfire before you know it and that will leave you in no fit state to be casting spells and you may, in fact, harm yourself and others rather than help them. Please try to keep that in mind, Miss Granger,. Now take your wand and get into position concentrate and Stupefy those mean dummies" Luna said in her best strict official voice.

Hermione faced the dummies and concentrated hard she imagined that the dummy before her had just threatened to attack Luna and she thought as hard as she could Stupefy! Hermione made the correct wand movement and a blast of red light shot from her wand and struck the dummy in the face knocking it over. Hermione turned to look at Luna who beamed at her and began to clap.

"That one said he wants to kiss me what are you going to do about that Miss Granger!" Luna said pointing to the next dummy and Hermione spun around to face it gripping her wand tightly.

"I'm going to put it right through the wall Professor!" Hermione said once again wordless casting Stupefy and the dummy didn't go through the wall but it did smash hard against it and Luna cheered.

"The next one was staring at your chest! You're not going to allow that are you" Luna called loudly laughing and Hermione sent the next dummy flying against the wall as well.

"Oh and this last one he's the worst he tried to take my socks and shoes" Luna shouted and seconds later Hermione had also blasted that one against the wall too and Luna clapped again and ran over to Hermione pulling the smug looking Gryffindor into a hug.

"My Professor Lovegood is this appropriate behaviour" Hermione laughed hugging the girl.

"My Classroom my rules! Good students get hugs" Luna said pulling back then and casting Reparo on the dummies and returning them to their starting position.

"Now let's go one more time then we'll try without the wand," Luna said grinning.

Hermione had tried her best to cast stupefy without her wand but she just wasn't getting anywhere however after twenty minutes she did manage to shoot some sparks from her fingertips making her gasp and Luna clapped again even though it had been a long way off from a proper spell.

"Well done Hermione," Luna said running over to her.

"I hardly did anything though..." Hermione said giving a wry smile and then frowning slightly.

"Oh don't be like that I thought it would be weeks before you even managed sparks...this stuff isn't easy you know you're doing really well please don't lose heart," Luna said dreamily taking Hermione's hand and bringing it to her lips for a small kiss.

"You're a wonderfully patient teacher, Professor Lovegood," Hermione said smiling feeling her heart sore.

"Now let's try a nonverbal charm then shall we... let's start with my favourite," Luna said skipping off to one of the dummies and placing her bottle-cork necklace around its neck.

Hermione spent the next few minutes trying to nonverbally cast Accio and retrieve Luna's necklace but she was having trouble with the charm it seemed she was better suited to jinxes.

"Maybe it would help if you were trying to summon something more...desirable to you personally," Luna said more to herself than Hermione and suddenly she walked over to the nearest dummy reached up under her robes and skirt and worked down her blue knickers grinning wickedly she placed them on the dummy's head. Hermione blushed deeply and her eyes went wide.

"Professor Lovegood!...this seems most unusual," Hermione said getting over her initial shock then beginning to laugh.

"Are you going to let this naughty dummy get away with my knickers Miss Granger?" Luna said grinning devilishly as she skipped back to her original position.

"I most certainly I'm not!" Hermione said rounding on the dummy her wand raised and concentrating as hard as she could a new sense of determination gripping her and she thought as deeply as possible "Accio Luna Lovegoods knickers" trying her best not to laugh and then they flew from the dummies head and landed on her own head, herself and Luna burst out laughing. Hermione removed the underwear from her head and held them in her hand blushing slightly and she brought them to her nose and inhaled Luna's sweet intoxicating scent.

"Hermione Granger!" Luna said voice high and eyes going wide as she ran over to snatch her knickers back giggling as she quickly put them back on.

"Sorry Professor I'm not sure what came over me...um so no more Accio for today?" Hermione asked as Luna finally worked her underwear back into place and stood up eyes dancing with glee.

"I think that's class dismissed for today, why don't you work on your animagus transformation next Hermione...I can't wait to stroke your tail" Luna said winking at her and abounding her 'Professor' routine and returning to just being Luna now.

*****

Hermione lay on her belly on the queen-sized bed her tail swishing as Luna sat up in bed next to her scratching behind one of Hermione new furry ears lazily as the witch began to purr. Luna was reading once again about dream walking from one of the many books the room of requirement had provided them. 

Hermione had had some difficulty getting her ears to appear but the tail had been easy enough she had made a note to modify her Halloween dress so it would accommodate her new furry appendage when it came time for the Halloween party. She'd also written up a letter she'd be sending to Hogsmeade with Hedwig as soon as she got Harry's permission of course. Hopefully, her surprise for Luna would come together nicely once she got everything arranged.

When three hours had passed with Hermione able to maintain her transformation she moaned as she got up to change back not wanting to get up from her comfy position but knowing she had to practice the counter incantation for the transformation as well and that staying transformed longer than she was allowed wouldn't be the best idea.

"Aw...I was playing with that" Luna said pouting in a mock show of upset as Hermione took her tail from under her grasp giving a small laugh.

"Sorry Luna but its time," Hermione said frowning and began her transformation back to her full human form.

The witches left the room of requirement once Hermione's true form was restored and headed to bed.

Hermione walked Luna to Ravenclaw tower instead of the other way around for once and kissed her goodnight drawing some catcalls from other Ravenclaws hanging around outside but the pair ignored them. Hermione quickly returned to Gryffindor tower and asked Harry about borrowing Hedwig and boy agreed right away not even asking what she needed the owl for and continued his chess match with Ginny.

"Okay girl a rather short journey for you but please do take care as always, straight to Honeydukes and back no dawdling," Hermione said to the owl after attaching her letter smiling widely and stroking Hedwig gently and the owl set off out the nearest open window. Hermione went to bed soon after smiling ear to ear Luna was going to love what she had in store for her.

Classes on Monday and Tuesday were suspended in the lead up to Halloween on Wednesday. Professor Dumbledore had announced at breakfast on Monday morning that Professor Slughorn had gone a little overboard with his invites and instead of a small party in his office there would now be a large celebration the great hall. 

Classes would be suspended until the day after Halloween and everyone had two days to acquire outfits for the party and permission was given for any students yet to have acquired an outfit to attend Hogsmeade over the following two days. Fifth-sixth and seventh years would all be allowed to attend and younger students with invites or those asked as dates by older students could also attend.

Over the next two days, Hogwarts was buzzing with excitement Hermione and Luna used the downtime to train and fool around a little in the room of requirement. Hermione's packages had also arrived and she had carefully hidden them in the room of requirement out of Luna's sight with the help of Dobby. 

Hermione and Luna stayed the night in the room on Tuesday. Hermione had wanted to get a little frisky with Luna but instead decided she should save her energy for Halloween the next day and just settled for some cuddling as they lay naked together holding each other close hoping they wouldn't be missed for one evening. Hermione tried to contain her excitement for the party and eventually drifted off to sleep head full of all the things she planned to do with Luna tommorow night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was okay! I did find this one a bit tricky and hope that it being a few thousand words longer than normal didn't ruin the pace...anyway as always comments and kudos keep me writing so leave some if you have time and thanks again for reading and sticking with my madness i don't know how you did it but well done if you have made it this far haha :)


	19. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna Hermione and all their friends have a wild Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween at last just in time for the actual 31st somehow!! lol
> 
> don't know how i got it done. its a beast at 12k words almost hope that's not too long for people but i wanted to leave off with a bang before taking a break. 
> 
> This one was tricky I tried to do a lot and balance many different tones some kinky erotic moments some spooky Halloween feeling fun and a little dark action sequence. 
> 
> !!!Trigger!! warning!!! there is a moment of attempted sexual assault in here it is brief and not graphic but want to warn anyone who may be upset by that right away also please note it is not representative of the chapter as a whole and it is still mostly light nonsense as usual but i felt I needed a dark frightening moment if people really get upset I will edit it out. I think as I'm still a little unsure about adding it but i felt I needed a heavy dark moment so that's why its here. 
> 
> I'm also worried I may have gone too far with some erotic moments again if this goes down badly with you all I will probably edit it as I'm still nervous about writing kinky stuff and just feel I'm so bad at it ahaha So it's strange I decided to open the chapter with it but my brain was just like yeah we're doing this now so i had to go with it I hope it isn't too terrible! please try to enjoy and don't be mean if its bad... I'm sorry!! I really tried hard haha anyway on you go read my madness

Hermione's eyes shot open as she felt a tender lapping tongue between her legs, a set of small warm delicate hands pressing her legs apart and felt long tendrils of hair tickling her thighs. Hermione whimpered in pleasure and looked down the bed to see the sheets gently rising and falling with the bobs of the head between her legs. Her heart kicked into gear then and her breath quickened. Hermione gasped as the skilled warm tongue working her over entered her quivering pulsing quim as she also felt the familiar sensation of a small nose bumping against her throbbing and highly sensitive clit sending shock waves through her. 'Merlin! Luna has gotten great at this!' Hermione thought swallowing hard growing hot all over and flushing.

"'Is this a dream?' Hermione wondered muttering to herself breathlessly glancing around she saw she was still in the room of requirement though it had been given something of a Halloween makeover since she'd gone to sleep, presumably it was all Luna's doing. Hermione was pulled from her thoughts as the greedy mouth between her legs began suckling on her outer lips.

Hermione's chest heaved and her nipples grew erect as the sheets covering her slipped down revealing her large bosom to the cool morning air and she gripped the sheets tight as Luna's tongue slipped in and out of her and gave slow explorative licks to her outer lips and then the wet little muscle darted into a place Hermione had never expected it to. She threw her head back in surprise and pleasure. 

'Luna Lovegood that's.... filthy and depraved and...and I love it!' Hermione thought swallowing hard as Luna's tongue explored a rather different area than usual. Hermione had on occasion given thought to maybe doing a similar thing to Luna or requesting that she maybe try it on her but had never mustered the courage.

"Oh, Luna that's... that's... my arse! you dirty little thing...oh Merlin!" Hermione sighed heart beating quicker than ever. Hermione imagined what people would say if they knew the uptight know it all bookworm Hermione Granger rather enjoyed having her bottom licked and pleasured it was so dirty, completely taboo for the proper well mannered reserved girl but it was driving her wild! Hermione grew even more excited and her juices really began to flow in earnest then.

The sheets beneath Hermione were soon soaked with sweat and her arousal and would definitely need changing after this but Hermione pushed that thought from her mind and gave a small laugh in between gasps of pleasure.

"Well... that's one way to wake your professor Miss Lovegood!" Hermione said breathing heavily and reaching a hand down her body in search of Luna's hair to grasp it tightly and bring Luna's eager little mouth back to her now neglected pulsing sex. The demanding behavior from Hermione's tight grip causing Luna to redouble her efforts and moan affectionately as she enjoyed the rather forceful treatment.

Hermione leaned back into her pillow and brought her free hand to her chest to toy with one of her breasts, not long after one of Luna's hands glided up Hermione's chest to join her hand and hold it in place over her large tender pillowy breast gently running her thumb over Hermione's erect nipple. Hermione bit her lip then and threw her head back again hard, her legs trembling and spasming involuntarily at the blissful sensations and she spread her legs wider to encourage Luna to go even further, deeper and faster, her needy little sex desired that tongue. Her toes curled and she bit her lip so hard she feared she may soon draw blood.

"That's a good girl...Oh, you're my favorite student...always going for extra credit" Hermione moaned grinding her slick sex against Luna's face now and pulling her hair a little roughly just enough to cause the perfect mix of pleasure and pain to the small blonde witch who's eager tongue was probing deeper and deeper into Hermione. The Gryffindor was fully absorbed in the Professor student roleplay now and was imagining Luna had just handed in some unsatisfactory homework and she was trying to raise her grade and right now it was working.

"Give me an 'O' and I'll give your latest paper one too Miss Lovegood" Hermione laughed then thinking her rubbish pun was quite clever. She, of course, would never in real life trade sexual favors for grades if she somehow wound up teaching but this was fantasy so Hermione let herself get carried away and really lost herself in it. 

The Ravenclaws adept tongue swirled and flicked all around inside Hermione now, here, there and everywhere. Hermione tossed her head this way and that way moaning and sighing as loudly as she pleased, for here in the room of requirement there was no one she had to hold her pleasure back for.

"Yes, Luna...you're my perfect little... muffin muncher!" Hermione cried her face screwed up and eyes shut tight in pleasure as she gave a particularly hard tug on Luna's hair. the normally prim and proper Hermione's attempts at dirty talk caused Luna to giggle into the witches slippery slick tunnel and the vibrations drove her close to madness.

"Such a naughty witch!" Hermione groaned she was so close to her climax now. Luna unleashed her final assault on Hermione's delicate pink flesh her deft wet little tongue went into overdrive a steady and furious rhythm was set against the older witches gushing cavern and Luna's face was soon awash in her arousal as Hermione ground against her uncontrollably. 

The Gryffindor arched her back and bucked her hips wildly and brought her other hand from her breast and she took hold of the Ravenclaws head with both hands, sweat running from her brow her legs and arse damp with her own arousal. Luna's name fell from her lips over and over her breathing rapid and gasping, the small blonde raised her head to keep her mouth glued to Hermione's quim as her tongue delved deeper than ever before, enthusiastically lapping at her madly.

Hermione took a hand away from Luna's head then and reached for the headboard behind her and held it for dear life gripping till her knuckles turned white as her release hit her harder than it had ever done before. She then fell limp letting her hand fall from the headboard and the other one in Luna's hair also fell away and the witch lay shuddering legs spasming slightly eyes still shut her breathing slowly returning to normal. 

Then she began to sigh and groan and finally laugh as Luna slowly kissed her way up the witches tummy. She stopped to french kiss Hermione's belly button which sent the witch crazy and she almost reached her peak a second time as the aftershocks of her orgasm rocked through her body.

"Luna!" Hermione groaned laughing as the witch then pulled her tongue from Hermione's belly and kissed her way up to her breast taking a nipple in her mouth and suckling sweetly her hand playing with Hermione's other breast. she moved to the other one and did the same then kissed her way up her girlfriends heaving chest up to her neck and kissed her once on each cheek

Now that Luna had reached Hermione's head the Gryffindor opened her eyes and took in the sight of Luna's slick and sticky looking face. She wore a devilish grin and she also had on an eye patch that made Hermione burst out laughing she assumed it was part of Luna's pirate outfit though she hadn't seen her with it before.

"Where'd the eye patch come from?" Hermione asked giggling away Luna didn't answer and immediately leaned down towards her for a deep kiss just as Luna and she had done when they had been engaged in similar activity in Gladrags. 

Hermione had been for a moment concerned about what she may taste as Luna's mouth and tongue had both been in somewhat unusual areas only moments before but Hermione soon discovered Luna must have wordless cast some kind of cleansing charm on her mouth as her breath was minty fresh. Hermione was oddly disappointed some filthy part of her mind had wanted to taste herself, 'maybe next time' she thought deepening the kiss by grabbing a fistful of Luna's dirty blonde hair again and holding her tight.

They kissed passionately for a long while till both needed to stop for a breather and they moved to lay on their sides and just smiled at each other panting, Luna threw an arm around Hermione and pulled her close.

"Muffin mucher?" Luna asked dreamily raising an eyebrow of her uncovered eye after a moment giggling and Hermione groaned and closed her eyes tight embarrassed as she remembered what she had said in the throes of her runaway passion and bliss. Hermione felt herself flush though it was of little matter as she was still red and sweaty from their recent endeavors and Luna wouldn't be able to see her grow slightly redder anyway.

"I'm sorry Luna I don't even know where I got that...I'm not very good at all that taking nasty...and stuff," Hermione said giving a nervous laugh and daring to open her eyes again to take in the playful look on her girlfriends face.

"Oh I don't know... it really got me going honestly..." Luna said before she leaned forward and kissed Hermione's nose and pulled back giggling as she continued to squirm in embarrassment.

"Happy Halloween Hermione Granger" Luna said smiling widely. 

"Same to you Luna, I see you had some fun redesigning the place while I slept," Hermione said looking around at the room of requirement which was now home to many Halloween decorations. Floating candles, Jack o'lanterns a few skeletons and joke cobwebs and large fake spiders hung around the room.

"Do you like it? I'm so Happy the room was able to give me everything I wanted...though it didn't seem to know what Nargle skulls were so I didn't get any of those I'm afraid" Luna said looking around at the decorations excitedly beaming at it all.

"It's Lovely if the rest of the castle can be decorated, why shouldn't our little lovenest get the same treatment," Hermione said cheerily stretching and giving a laugh, a sudden question began burning in her mind and she bit her lip a little nervous but pushed on with it anyway.

"Um Luna...why did you...you know...my bum?" Hermione rambled unable to meet Luna's eyes as she tried to ascertain why Luna had suddenly gone there and escalated their sexual relationship to a new level seemingly out of the blue.

"Oh I just wanted to kiss you there is all...you seem so fond of my own behind I just wanted to let you know I love yours as well," Luna said giggling enjoying being asked such a question and how much Hermione squirmed when she spoke about this topic.

"Well...I hope I can return the favor sometime" Hermione said heart racing as she got a series of delightful images passing through her mind of Luna laying on her belly bottom raised with Hermione on her knees behind her, face between her spread cheeks.

Luna had made to get up out of bed then but Hermione got a glimpse between Luna's legs and saw her slick thighs and felt obliged to do something about them and her imagination had also got her motor running again as it were. She pulled Luna back down into the bed and quickly clambered on top of the squealing and giggling witch as she writhed about beneath her in a mock display of shock.

"Where do you think you're going, Professor Lovegood...I've got some muffin munching of my own to do," Hermione said grinning wickedly as she reversed their roles. Today was off to a great start Hermione thought as she began kissing Luna's neck tenderly. I bloody love Halloween was the last thought to go through her mind before taking one of Luna's earlobes in her mouth making the young blonde gasp and moan with pleasure.

*****

Later that morning after Luna and Hermione had made use of a new passage they had asked the room of requirement to make, which led to the prefect's bathroom. There they proceeded to have a quick bath to relax and cleanse themselves after their rather passionate and sweaty morning together. Soon after the girls had then made for the great hall.

The castle was alive with excitement for tonight's party and Halloween celebrations. Everyone they passed was chattering about it laughing and joking a few of the more excitable students had even gotten dressed in their Halloween costumes already. Hermione and Luna passed scarecrows, Frankensteins monsters, ghosts vampires, cowboys and aliens.

People were running around the corridors playing pranks letting off fireworks and being general nuisances it was anarchy! Hermione gave a chuckle to herself as she walked along thinking what the Weasley twins Fred and George would've been like in this kind of environment their heads would probably explode from over stimulation.

Even a few of the enchanted suits of armor who were normally stoic and unmoving started leaping out at people to scare them shouting BOO! as loudly as they could one had tried it on Luna and Hermione as the made their way into the entrance hall but Luna had been so startled she'd wordless blasted the poor suit of armor apart, she felt so sorry for the armor Luna immediately cast Reparo wandless-ly and helped the armor back into a standing position. Luna apologized wholeheartedly and Hermione had given a small smile at what a kind-hearted soul her girlfriend was, even feeling sympathy for some enchanted hunks of metal.

Had Hermione been in less of a good mood she may have been scandalized at the reckless lawless nature of what was happening around her but her excitement overrode her stern sensable prefect side and she instead relaxed and enjoyed the sights and sounds of Hogwarts students at play. It wasn't long till Professor McGonagall's voice echoed all around the school with a stark warning for all the pupils, however.

"SILENCE! Now I have your attention I must say that if there is any more debaucherous and maniacal behavior in the halls of this school from anyone and I mean anyone! The Halloween party this evening will be canceled classes will resume immediately and you'll all be serving so many detentions you'll be here until long after I myself have shuffled off from this mortal coil but I assure you my successor will oversee those detentions that I cannot! Do I make myself clear?" McGonagall's shrill and harsh voice echoed all around the school and soon the laughter and insanity that had been going on faded and things returned to a more manageable level of excitement but things hadn't completely settled and the odd prank and tomfoolery continued.

The Great Hall was, as ever come Halloween, decorated with floating pumpkins and all manner of other spooky decorations live bats flying around above the hall being chased around by a few of the house ghosts to the amusement of the younger students.

Hermione and Luna ate breakfast with Harry and Ginny at the Gryffindor table eagerly discussing that nights upcoming party even Harry who wasn't overly fond of such gatherings seemed excited and cheerful about the whole thing. The conversation was interrupted as Ron shuffled toward them wrapped in loo roll and what appeared to be bandages, he seemed to have attempted to make himself a mummy outfit for the party but had accidentally only left one of his eyes uncovered and it was evidently rather hard to see so he was stumbling along banging into people and continuously almost falling over.

Harry eventually took pity on his friend and helped him towards the bench and he sat down thanking a laughing Harry.

"Ron, how are you supposed to eat you didn't leave a hole for your mouth?" Ginny asked frowning at her brother and shaking her head.

"I wuuuntbe mucveee Mummmmy if left ed unwarrrped" Ron mumbled through the bandages around his head and no one around him could really make out what he was saying so he started to unwrap his head.

"A mummy? a moron is what you are" Ginny said laughing and going back to her toast.

"Oh shut it, Ginny, i didn't have time to get a proper costume sorted and we don't all have rich boyfriends to buy whatever we want for us," Ron said giving Harry a clap on the back.

"I'd I've bought you something too, mate, you only had to ask!" Harry said taking a bite of a sausage.

"You're both still going as vampires I take it?" Ron asked pulling various different plates of food toward himself excitedly licking his lips ready for his usual massive breakfast. Ginny and Harry both nodded and continued eating.

"What about you Luna...you going as a Nargel hunter or..." Ron asked giving a small laugh looking over to the blonde Ravenclaw. Hermione was about to send a kick at his shins but Luna placed a soothing hand on her thigh and the idea vanished it was probably for the best she had only just got back on speaking terms with the wizard maybe it would be okay to indulge some of his nonsense for a little while.

"I'm going as Morrighan Hallow," Luna said cheerfully seeming nonplused by the Nargle hunter jibe and taking her eye patch from her robes and putting it on to give Ron a little preview of her full outfit.

"The pirate witch queen of the west indies? aw...wicked! The eyepatch is a good look for you Luna very cute...yet disturbing," Ron said excitedly laughing and sounding genuinely interested to discuss her outfit further but he suddenly saw Hermione's suspicious eyes and he dialed back the excitement a little and then looked up at the bushy haired witch briefly and spoke to her next.

"What about yourself Hermione? you going as some sort of... librarian or..." Ron asked sarcastically Ginny and Luna both laughed and Hermione felt a little betrayed that they enjoyed Ron's little joke, Harry thankfully remained silent though he did look to be holding back laughter.

"Just for that, I'm not telling!" You'll have to wait and see Ronald" Hermione said a little snappily which only drew more laughs from her girlfriend and Ginny and Hermione pouted and looked to Harry who gave her a small sympathetic smile and had a look that said 'let him have his fun.'

"I'm only playing Hermione...I'm sure you'll be something cool too," Ron said going back to his food.

"I hope you asked Madame Pomfrey's permission before you raided her bandages for your outfit," Hermione said sternly going back to her porridge and Ron swallowed hard as Luna Harry and Ginny looked to him quizzically.

"Yeah...sure...of course!" Ron said laughing nervously and everyone including Hermione smiled knowing Ron probably hadn't bothered his backside even beginning to think about asking permission.

"What's Lavender going as Ron?" Luna asked out of nowhere having finished her cornflakes and honey, everyone looked to Ron again then and he swallowed hard a second time.

"Well...I don't rightly know...were on something of a...break you see" Ron said turning to look down the table towards Lavender who was sitting on Seamus's lap feeding him grapes both off them seeming enraptured with each other.

"Interesting sort of break," Luna said dreamily observing the pair. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny couldn't help laughing. Ron went slightly pink but also began to chuckle. 

"Okay..so I guess we're just over can we... not talk about this please," Ron said slightly exasperated and stuffed his face full of food to stop himself from having to discuss it further and everyone else went back to their food as well.

Neville joined them soon after dressed in a white sheet with eye and mouth holes cut into it. He had shouted 'boo!' at Ginny as he slowly crept up behind her and the redheaded witch had spun around and slapped him in the face in shock and had spent the next five minutes furiously apologizing over and over. 

"S'okay Ginny, my own fault really..." Neville said pulling the sheet off to eat, gently caressing his red cheek where her hand had collided with it smiling and looking at his food shyly.

"Well, you've learned an important lesson Neville never, ever sneak up on a Weasley... it's not often you can sneak up on us in fairness, we're always on guard! always alert! wiley like foxes!" Ron said pushing out his chest and holding his head up proudly a few seconds later he jumped out of his skin as nearly headless Nick poked his head up through the table without warning and startled him sending food everywhere as he yelped and banged his knee into the table in surprise.

"Nick how many times don't do that!" Ron shouted blushing deeply rubbing his sore throbbing knee as everyone around him burst out laughing.

"So sorry Mr. Weasley I just wanted to tell Neville what a fine ghost he makes!" Nick said winking at Neville and then flying off down the table cackling.

When they finished breakfast ideas for what to do with the rest of the day before the party in the evening were shared among the group.

"How about some quidditch the pitch is free. Harry Neville and me versus Ginny Luna and Hermione" Ron suggested excitedly.

"Oh, Ron please you know I hate flying" Hermione groaned frowning.

"Well you can referee and maybe Harry and I can take on Ginny Neville and Luna" Ron suggested then.

"I hate for Hermione to be left out Ron and I'm not overly good at Quidditch either...maybe we should all go into Hogsmeade for the day were still allowed Dumbledore said so and we can do some trick or treating in the village!" Luna said brightly.

"Aren't we a little old for that!" Ron said sarcastically and Ginny dug her elbow into his ribs hard and gave him a look that made him fall silent and rethink his rather rude dismissal of Luna's suggestion.

"I mean... I might not go trick or treating but Hogsmeade should be fun we can get some pre-drinks in before the party...Fred and George said the fella down the Hogshead will serve sixth years fire whiskey if you keep it on the down low" Ron said suddenly excited by the prospect.

"You want to start drinking at eleven in the morning!" Hermione said eyes going wide and mouth falling open.

"It was only a suggestion..."Ron said defensively folding his arms.

"Why don't we go hang out in the shrieking shack and tell scary stories" Ginny suggested grinning wickedly.

"Oh, spooky! I'd love too," Luna said excitedly looking to Ginny and nodding vigorously.

"Yeah could be fun," Harry said smirking at Ron's nervous expression.

"The shirking s-shack...um...yeah lovely" Ron muttered swallowing hard.

"I've never been inside never been brave enough suppose if you lot are there then it'll be fine," Neville said smiling.

"Well then Hogsmeade, some snacks from Honeydudkes, some butterbeer from the three broomsticks and scaring the pants off each other in the shrieking shack that sounds like a plan," Ginny said getting to her feet and Luna joined her immediately and Hermione sighed and also stood.

"Alright then," Hermione said taking Luna's arm.

"C'mon mate Neville and I will fight any ghosts off, you'll be fine," Harry said pulling Ron up out of his seat and they all laughed even the still nervous-seeming Ron.

******

The group had a great day in Hogsmeade, they weren't the only ones who'd thought of a last minute trip to the village and the place was awash with students in Halloween costumes running around excitedly glad to be away from the watchful eyes of Professor McGonagall so they could get up to all sorts of mischief! 

When it came the time in the afternoon to visit the shrieking shack Ron was a little cagey about the whole thing and basically had to be dragged in by Ginny but once inside he did seem to relax. They all told scary stories and creepy myths, butterbeer flowed and many sweet treats from Honeydudkes were consumed. Hermione had gotten a little pouty when the group laughed at her for suggesting they not fill up on sweets before the big feast that would be part of the Halloween celebrations that night. Secretly she was just concerned Luna wouldn't have room left for Hermione's surprise for her.

Ron had gotten a little freaked out again during Hermione's scary story which she borrowed from an old Lovecraftian tale she had read and had to be consoled by Ginny who reminded him it was only a story. Next Luna had suggested they play hide and seek and while they all at first felt this to be a juvenile and childish suggestion at first but as soon as they all ran off to hide so Harry could hunt them down they all got really into it and highly competitive. Luna and Hermione had run off upstairs to hide together and through no fault of their own and aided by being a little tipsy on butterbeer had wound up kissing in an old closet Harry had turned away a little embarrassed laughing when he'd pulled the door open and found them stood there in a warm embrace.

They'd heard a scream from downstairs and the three had returned to the first floor expecting to see Ginny but instead found Ron just as he gave Neville a hard punch in the shoulder. Neville laughed through the pain as he held is ghost sheet in his hand's tears running down his cheeks as he laughed harder than any of them had ever seen.

"That wasn't funny Neville you idiot!" Ron said trying to calm down and regain control of his breathing nerves shattered.

"I'm sorry mate I had too it was just too good an opportunity," Neville said rubbing his sore arm and trying to hold himself back from further fits of hysterics.

"Alright Ginny, I guess you win then" Harry called smirking and the witch soon joined them after exiting a cupboard in the kitchen.

"What was all that screaming just now?" Ginny asked an eyebrow raised walking toward the group.

Luna opened her mouth to no doubt brutally and honestly layout how badly Ron had just been pranked but the red-headed wizard put his hand over her mouth quickly and spoke.

"Oh it was nothing Hermione thought she saw something strange but I stepped in to save the day good thing I was here really managed to stop everyone from panicking," Ron said matter of factly then putting his hands in his pockets he walked off out the front door whistling.

"Saved me!" Hermione shouted stamping her foot voice going high and she made to chase Ron down and give him a talking to. Everyone laughed and Ginny looked to Luna who just nodded and smiled.

"He was very brave really," Luna said dreamily drawing more laughs from everyone as they made to follow Ron and Hermione out of the shack. Ginny just shook her head sighing and took Luna's arm and followed everyone out as the giggled as they listened to Hermione let Ron have it for his nonsense story. It was early evening now and almost time for the party so they joined up with the other groups of students heading back to the castle.

Hermione turned back from Ron finally finishing her scolding of him fell back to join Ginny and Luna taking Luna's free arm. The young blonde witch smiled widely overjoyed at the attention.

"A witch for each arm, aren't I very lucky," Luna said cheerily and Ginny and Hermione shared a small smirk and kissed one of Luna's cheeks each.

"Oi Granger I saw you lot, just piling out of the shrieking shake just now, weren't having some sort of orgy without us were you?" Pansy Parkinson called from behind them, Hermione took a deep breath and rolled her eyes.

"Pansy would you shush!" Daphne said giving her a nudge as they too walked along arm in arm.

"Good evening to you to Pansy," Hermione said sarcastically looking over her shoulder at the witch who was grinning ear to ear.

"So Luna who gives better head? Hermione or the ginger here?" Pansy said leaning in close to Luna from behind as they walked and giving Ginny a little push and giggling. Luna just bit her lip and her eyes glazed over as she seemed to drift away to have a little fantasy.

"I'll slap you in second Parkinson!" Ginny said looking around at the witch for the first time and glaring at her.

"Oh Don't mind her Ginny, she just likes a little...joke now and again," Hermione said sighing and beginning to speed up her pace bringing Ginny and Luna with her. Ginny hadn't really been aware that Hermione and Luna were on somewhat good terms with Pansy so she was a little confused by Hermione's civility towards the Slytherin and frowned deeply.

"Well next time you visit the love shack invite me and Daph, won't you!" Pansy called cackling as herself and Daphne fell behind the trio as they walked.

"Absolutely not" Daphne shouted in frustration Hermione couldn't help a small smirk forming on her lips and she looked back to see Pansy had pulled the blonde witch into a kiss in the middle of the country lane.

"Anyone going to explain why we just let her away with that nonsense?" Ginny asked an eyebrow raised looking from a still daydreaming Luna to a blushing Hermione.

"It's a funny story really..." Hermione began giving a small laugh as she laid it all out for Ginny.

*****

Luna and Hermione had excused themselves from the others and snuck off to the kitchens to head into the room of requirement and get into their Halloween outfits. There was a surprise waiting for them when they got back into the room, however. A cage covered in a white sheet was sat on one of the reading tables an odd squawking came from it and Hermione thought that to be a very strange sound for an owl to make. before she could question it further ran forward and picked up a note that sat next to the cage and read it aloud.

"Dear Miss Loving-good, your father has just today delivered Ralph to our kitchens. Dobby is moving him here as he was disturbing the workflow in the kitchen. Dobby hopes this okay Miss. Please be enjoying tonight's party Dobby and the other elves are working very hard on the feast. Dobby hopes his friends have lots of fun" Luna finished beaming and kissed the note and gently set it down on the table. Hermione had many questions for her girlfriend but before she could choose one to ask Luna had reached out to the covered cage and pulled away the sheet to reveal a large green Parrot who began to squawk loudly at the sight of them.

"BEWARE NARGLES AHEAD CAPTAIN!" Ralph squawked flapping his wings Hermione's mouth fell open and she couldn't help laughing.

"Where on earth did you father get a parrot Luna?" Hermione questioned rushing forward to look at him closer.

"He's a family friends I used to play with Ralph during the summer he was the best first mate a pirate witch could have," Luna said grinning ear to ear.

"Is he...part of your costume then?" Hermione asked suddenly nervous about having to take the large bird around with them all night.

"Well, you have your ears and tail to complete your costume... I needed something equally as impressive and I know what you're thinking Hermione Granger and there is no need to fret. Ralph is house trained and very obedient he'll be no trouble!" Luna said giggling at Hermione's somewhat nervous expression.

"Oh alright, Luna but Ralph better behave!" Hermione said rounding on the bird and looking at him sternly.

"BEHAVE! BEHAVE! RALPH BEHAVE," The bird squawked flapping his wings again and both girls laughed heartily at him.

An hour or so later both girls were fully dressed and Hermione was transformed with her tail and ears long furry gloves with claws pretty black dress and cat mask that covered her upper face with a cute cat nose and whiskers. Hermione felt a little worried she might chase after Ralph at one point shortly after her transformation she just had a giddy urge to pounce on him but her Human half managed to keep control of her cat half and luckily nothing came of the urge and Hermione hoped that they wouldn't arise again.

"You look so dashing in that Naval jacket Luna Lovegood," Hermione said placing her hands on the witches waist and Pulling her close.

"And you're rather the handsome cat Hermione Granger," Luna said standing on her tip toes and stealing a kiss from the girl before stepping back and taking Hermione's arm.

"Room can we get the door to the seventh floor to appear please and could you seal it behind us as soon as we leave and please don't let anyone other than us back in that way," Hermione said loudly and clearly looking to the blackboard nearby. 

As ever the white chalk rose and the word 'Yes' was scrawled and soon after a door at the end of the room appeared and Hermione and Luna made their way out checking carefully that no one was outside before exiting. They had decided earlier it would be impossible to get to the party using the secret kitchen tunnel without their outfits getting ruined or without casing Ralph great distress. They felt it would be okay to use the normal exit for one night given how most of the castle and likely Malfoy as well would be distracted by the Halloween celebrations. 

Hermione and Luna made their way to Gryffindor tower to meet up with Harry Ginny Ron and Neville. Hermione also assumed whatever unlucky lady Ron had roped into being his date for the evening would be there too, Neville had said he was just going on his on. Hermione had felt a pang of pity for the boy though he himself had seemed cheerful enough when he'd spoke about going on his own. Hermione recalled the day in her fourth year when he had asked her to the Yule ball and she had felt so bad having to say she was already taken he had looked so crestfallen Hermione frowned hoping that would hopefully find someone someday. 

She needn't have worried at all however as when they approached the entrance to Gryffindor tower she saw Neville who was once again clad in his white sheet ghost outfit stood arm in arm with Pavarti Patil whose face had been painted to resemble a terrifying skull and she wore a black and white traditional Indian dress and was quite the striking figure. The pair were laughing and joking at something with Harry and Ginny who were both dressed as vampires. 

Ron also stood nearby leaning on the banister of the grand staircase wrapped in his bandages but with a mouth and eye holes left uncovered this time, chatting away to an unknown girl in a werewolf mask who otherwise was wearing standard muggle clothing. Suddenly Pavarti caught sight of Hermione and Luna and gasped everyone turned to look in their direction and Hermione blushed at the attention but also swelled with pride by how impressed they all seemed.

"Wow!" Neville said simply looking them both up and down.

"B-Bloody Hell... Hermione is that tail real? and...and the ears?" Ron said stammering.

"I didn't know you had legs Hermione," Harry said sarcastically his jaw almost on the floor Ginny cleared her throat loudly and gave him a hard dig in the ribs.

"Oh put your eyes back in the pair of you!" Ginny said hotly looking from Harry to Ron.

"Is that a live Parrot? Merlin your hat is amazing Luna I love the feathers!" Pavarti said excitedly.

"You look wicked with an eye patch Luna," the unknown werewolf girl said.

"That's what I said too, Susan!" Ron said turning to the girl Hermione assumed it was Susan Bones under the mask then.

"Shall we get going I really want to dance," Hermione said still beaming and slightly flushed from the positive reception to her and Luna's outfits but stepping forward taking Luna's hand and making her way down the stairs.

"Oh me too! Pavarti said excitedly taking Neville's arm and heading down the stairs after them as everyone else quickly followed laughing and chatting gleefully.

******

On the way to the great hall, they passed many students in odd and wonderful costumes Hermione and Harry had to explain some of the outfits Muggleborns wore to the others who were unfamiliar with many of the characters they had chosen to dress as. They passed a wonder woman a few batmans, some jokers and even a spiderman.

"wait so he doesn't really turn into a giant spider or anything?" Ron asked Hermione swallowing hard his voice full of dread as he clearly imagined a human with the head of the spider and deeply unnerved himself.

"No Ron the spider that bit him merely lends him some of the traits and abilities of a spider he still looks fully human," Hermione said trying not to laugh at the poor frightened wizard. Hermione felt the redhead was probably one of the few people in the world who would be more scared of a person dressed as Spiderman than any number of ghouls or far more monstrous costumes. Harry also found it amusing and had to put his fist in his mouth to contain his laughter.

Hermione rather enjoyed the attention her sexy outfit was getting her she passed many people whose mouths fell open as they saw her eyes lighting up when they caught sight of the tail and ears, whispering excitedly to each other.

"Is that Hermione?"

"No, It can't be,"

"It is!"

"Look at her legs!"

"Never mind that look at her tail"

It went on the whole journey and Hermione just smiled to her self and kept hold of Luna's arm tightly and the young Ravenclaw wasn't short of her own complements.

"Where'd she get a parrot? its amazing"

"Wow I love your feathers, Luna"

"I'm loving the eyepatch Lovegood"

Luna just waved and smiled at everyone sighing dreamily to herself on occasion, eyes brimming with joy and excitement,

As they neared the Great hall the sound of music drifted up the stairs toward them Hermione was somewhat taken aback as it sounded like Muggle music and she was unsure how Dumbledore or any of the professors would've come across it.

"Isn't this... Blondie?" Harry asked Hermione tapping her on the shoulder an amused look on his face, growing up in a muggle house he was, of course, familiar with more of their customs and music than most wizards.

"Um...yes this is...Heart of glass isn't it?" Hermione said giving a small laugh finding it so otherworldy that such a song was drifting through the halls of Hogwarts.

"I like it whatever it is," Luna said dreamily swaying side to side and Hermione giggled and rather forcefully pulled her along into the great hall to dance.

The Hall had only two long tables in it now one pushed up along the left side of the room filled with plates upon plates of food sweets and all manner treats. The second was the usual head table where the Professors including Dumbledore Snape McGonnagall Slughorn and Hagrid sat feasting and drinking and occasionally nodding their heads to the music. Something about seeing Snape's face while Debbie Harrie's voice echoed all around the room made Hermione burst out laughing the Professor was very much out of his element.

On the right side of the hall a group students were playing pin the tale on the dragon as a small miniature dragon not unlike the one Harry had described to Hermione after the first task of the tri-wizard tournament flew around their heads and the student with his tail jumped and ran here and there desperately trying to catch it. A little further down from them were people bobbing for 'exploding apples' every now and then they'd have to duck out of the way as one of the apples would explode in a cloud of multicolored smoke if one wasn't retrieved in time.

On the same side of the hall, there were a few tables and chairs for people who weren't in the center of the hall on the dance floor dancing away, so they could sit and chat or eat something. Hermione pulled Luna along straight to the center of room ignoring the whistling and catcalls from the many students in the hall who were seeing her in her sexy cat form for the first time and they started to dance laughing and smiling widely Hermione's tail swishing behind her.

Ron had to be dragged away from the table of food by Susan so they could dance Harry and Ginny elected to get some drinks before partaking in any dancing and Pavarti and Neville were the only ones to join Luna and Hermione on the dance floor right away. As Hermione gave Luna a twirl Ralph flew from the Ravenclaws shoulder and went up to the rafters sending a crowd of bats flying off across the hall making some of the dancers duck out of their way.

"Will he be alright up there Luna?" Hermione asked stopping her dancing for a moment just as the music changed to Heaven is a place on earth and the song, which was a favorite of Hermione's began to be piped out from the speakers that were placed in each corner of the room. They had most likely been enchanted by Dumbledore so they could work in Hogwarts it was probably only he who was powerful enough to make muggle technology function inside the halls of Hogwarts. 

"Oh, he'll be fine I guess he doesn't like dancing much...I wasn't overly fond of dancing myself till I found the right partner" Luna said grinning at Hermione and placing her hand on the witches waist as they began to dance once more Hermione giggling.

Hermione gave a gasp as she felt someone pull on her tail and looked around to find Pansy Parkinson who was Dancing with Daphne both them were dolled up as Egyptian queens Pansy, in particular, had a very Cleopatra vibe radiating from her as she smirked at Hermione and Daphne just rolled her eyes and kept dancing.

"Don't you dare pull my tail?" Hermione said crossing her arms and glaring at the witch.

"Bet you won't be saying that later granger eh Luna? Oh...Lunnnnnna pull it harder" Pansy said putting on a mocking impression of Hermione who moved to hit the witch but she quickly moved off with Daphne cackling.

"Would you like me to pull your tail later Hermione?" Luna asked seeming genuinely curious and Hermione was thankful for her mask just then as it partially hid her blushing cheeks.

"I well...I don't know Luna" Hermione said her heart racing suddenly at the prospect she wanted to deny any desire to have such a thing done to her but also didn't want to completely rule it out.

"I guess we'll see how you're feeling later," Luna said giggling and grinning wickedly.

The music changed again then and Hermione recognized the tune of, lets dance by David Bowie, whoever had chosen this playlist had good taste Hermione thought and wondered if it was Dumbledore himself who had handpicked the music may be from his personal collection the idea made Hermione smile ear to ear. After growing a little-tired dancing Hermione and Luna grabbed some food and headed to an empty table to eat both wanting to catch their breath and rest a little before heading back out to the dance floor. Seamus and Lavender were dancing nearby and as they got closer to Hermione and Luna's table Seamus leaned toward the table and spoke.

"Not trying the punch then? I'd recommend it... I added a little something extra to it" He said winking at them and Lavender began to giggle looking and sounding a bit tipsy as was Seamus come to think of it.

"It's fire whiskey..." Lavender said giggling harder putting her finger to her lips and making hushing noise. Hermione's eyes went wide in shock and before she could say anything the pair danced off away from their table. As Hermione looked around the room she saw that it was in fact too late to maybe do anything about Seamus's spiking of the punch bowl as she saw many drunken looking faces and clumsy dancing though with Ron she wasn't sure if it was the drink or his natural dancing she was witnessing.

"Um...Luna, would you care to dance? i-if its okay with you Hermione?" Colin Creevey asked as he approached their table dressed as a nineteen fifties newspaper reporter his signature camera still hung around his neck as he grinned at them looking a little shy and desperately cute wearing suit and hat that were too big for him.

"Sure I will colin Hermione doesn't mind do you?" Luna said looking to the Gryffindor who nodded vigorously more than happy to let Colin have a dance. Hermione watched them for a while as they danced to the sound of "I think we're alone now".

Ginny suddenly stumbled down into the seat next to Hermione reeking of fire whiskey Hermione guessed she'd hit the punch a little too hard and swallowed nervously as the witch threw an arm around her smiling lopsidedly.

"D-did I ever..ever tell y-ou you're my favorite witch in the whole of...the wide... wide world, Hermione!" Ginny said slurring her words. Hermione had to turn away from the girl as the smell of her breath hit Hermione full in the face and made her eyes burn.

"Y-you know I...I... quite fancied you for a long time...L-Luna's lucky witch...she grabbed you when she did...or I'd 'ave had a crack at you myself...but I'm with Harry now so I'm sorry to disappoint you," Ginny said laughing then and hiccuping.

"Ginny please you're completely smashed! Let's go find Harry and maybe he can get some black coffee into you. Please come on?" Hermione said sweetly wanting to stop Ginny from embarrassing herself further.

"You know... I wanked myself silly... over....over you Hermione...I b-bet you didn't... K-know tha...t eh? Hermione?" Ginny said cackling then. Hermione went redder than the hair of the entire Weasley family put together and her mouth fell open her jaw close to being on the floor she almost slapped the witch but found herself unable to move seemingly immobilized by the statement she'd just heard. Ginny then made to climb onto the table and start dancing when Harry ran over to them and grabbed her.

"Ginny why don't we go get some coffee or..." Harry began looking very concerned about his drunken girlfriend.

"I wanna dance Harry!" Ginny moaned as Harry dragged her away and out of the hall looking back over his shoulder worriedly at Hermione who gave him sympathetic smile knowing he was in for a rough time till he could get Ginny sobered up. Hermione had half a mind to go find Seamus and jinx him into next week! However, Luna returned from her dance with Colin just then and sat down in Hermione's lap suddenly and pulled her into a deep kiss and Hermione's thoughts vanished and all that mattered was Luna and the sound of 'living on a prayer' as it blasted from the speakers overhead.

As the song moved into a guitar solo suddenly various pumpkins filled with sweets and all sorts of candy exploded into the air and showered everyone in the hall. Hermione and Luna pulled away from each other as sweets rained down on them everyone in hall whooped and cheered and ran to gather up some sweets and chocolate.

Luna bounded off Hermione's knee to go grab some sweets from the air spinning around in a circle her arms outstretched as the treats fell all around her Hermione sighed as she watched the witch she looked heavenly so carefree and lost in her own childlike excitement at the whole thing. Luna returned to Hermione's knee then dumping various sweets on the table and giggling happily and Hermione pulled her down for another kiss.

Then the music faded and Professor Dumbledores amplified voice echoed around the room.

"I hope you have all enjoyed yourselves thus far as its nearing midnight we must soon bring the celebrations to an end" Dumbledore began smiling softly at them all but the announcement the evening was nearly over, drew some boos and mock shouts of annoyance but Dumbledore merely smiled and then continued.

"There shall be one more song after I'm finished and then if you would all kindly turn your gaze to the ceiling above where a firework display will be provided for your viewing pleasure courtesy of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes," Dumbledore said taking a short pause as shouting and cheering erupted around the hall at the announcement.

"Then there will be one final treat Professor Slughorn has gotten an old wizarding projector working for us and will be screening Bela Lugosi classic Dracula, the wizarding print of the film of course, which means you will all be able to step inside the film and experience it in 4D! also a little-known fact to muggles but Bela Lugosi was, in fact, an actual vampire and after faking his own death now lives in a caravan down in Kent I believe" Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly then and Professor Dumbledore got back on track after he'd gone a little off course.

"Yes anyway please enjoy the final the dance! I do love this song" Dumbledore said waving his wand and the sound of the Misfits cover of monster mash began to play and everyone including Hermione and Luna headed to the dance floor to get a little wild one last time.

when the music faded Hermione was very hot and sweaty herself and Luna had really gone for it that time and she was rather exhausted they sat down at the nearest table as the sound of fireworks exploding filled the air and the entire hall looked up at the ceiling that was showing the firework display being put on by Ron's twin brothers. Amazing colors and designs filled the air drawing "ohhhs" and "ahhhs" from everyone.

"Are you going to watch the film, Hermione?" Luna asked noting that Hermione was looking off towards the exit of the great hall. Hermione felt it was time to get her final surprise ready so she took a deep breath and stood up.

"No Luna...I'm not fond of horror films I get kind of shaken up by them honestly...some Gryffindor right?" Hermione laughed.

"I'll protect you, Hermione, no Vampire is going to get past Captain Lovegood!" Luna said dreamily but also rising from her seat to join Hermione as fireworks continued to explode overhead walking over to her and reaching behind one of Hermione's furry ears to scratch it affectionately making the witch purr.

"No its okay Luna you enjoy the film...then come find me in the room of requirment...I've got a surprise for you but its going to take a little while to set up...so no peeking," Hermione said grinning and leaning down to kiss the witch on the forehead. Luna's eyes lit up and she nodded vigorously and resumed her seat as Hermione gave a small wave goodbye and headed out of the hall towards the grand staircase to head back to the seventh floor.

******  
It was odd walking the empty halls this late at night and slightly unnerving. Hermione knew everyone was in the great hall so she was hardly about to be taken unawares by an angry Professor demanding to know what she was doing out of bed but she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she had. she felt like she was being watched, maybe followed. Hermione reached down her dress between her breasts and drew her wand slowly gripping it tightly, this made her feel better as her heart began to race and she sped up her walk to the seventh floor.

It wasn't long after drawing her wand Hermione heard footsteps rushing towards her and then a female voice shouted a curse Hermione had no time to turn around so she dived behind a suit of armor and the curse that had been sent at her crashed into it making it explode and chunks metal went flying everywhere. The corridor was too dark for Hermione to select a target so she aimed wildly and fired off three Stupefy spells in rapid succession her voice was high and nervous as she cried out the spells fighting an unseen foe was making her panic.

As Hermione observed the darkness trying to see if she had maybe hit her target suddenly another curse was shouted at her a long burst of flame was sent in her direction Hermione quickly cast a shield charm and the flame was deflected into a nearby tapestry that caught fire and burst into flame immediately Hermione had no time to worry about putting out the fire as another jet of light was sent flying in her direction Hermione quickly ducked out of its way and sent a set of ropes flying from her wand at a large figure that the flames on the burning tapestry had illuminated. 

The ropes wrapped around the legs of the large figure and brought them to their knees as they shouted and swore all manner of profanity at Hermione and soon fell over. The Gryffindor stood her wand raised and aimed at the figure as it thrashed around on the floor Hermione dared to smile then feeling she had gotten the better of her attacker.

However, the figure before her while their legs were roped uptight, their arms were still free and before Hermione could counter it a body bind curse hit her square in the chest as the figure on the floor had raised their wand as she approached. Hermione barely had to time to gasp before she fell hard on her back completely immobilized her heart trying to hammer its way out of her chest.

Her attacker stood above her now laughing, Hermione saw the flames from the still burning tapestry reflect off a sliver death eater mask that the mysterious figure pulled off their face revealing Millicent Bulstrode.

"Do you like my costume mudblood! I borrowed it from a friend he's going to be so pleased when I bring potters prized pet to him" Millicent said laughing and suddenly dropping to her knees next to Hermione to get right into her face and suddenly the witch kissed Hermione roughly and harshly making Hermione want to throw up and scream but she could not.

Millicent suddenly climbed ontop of Hermione straddling her and she caught sight of the Gyrffindors terrified eyes darting around in search of something.

"Looking for this!" Millicent said grabbing Hermione's wand and tossing it behind her down the corridor cackling as she did so.

"Girlfriend not here to save you now Granger...why don't we have some fun before I take you to my friend. I really like the ears and tail... you look like such a slut!" The large witch said laughing and roughly grabbing Hermione's breast squeezing harshly sending pain through the witch. Hermione's blood was boiling white-hot hate coursed through her, she was going to kill this Slytherin bitch when she got out if this! Hermione thought eyes filling with furious tears.

"Yes please cry, Granger! it makes it so much better for me... I'm going to free up your body above the shoulders so you can.... get to work... don't try anything or else!" Millicent said suddenly waving her wand and freeing Hermione's neck and head from the curse. Hermione was still unable to scream, the Slytherin must've cast a silencing charm on her she thought her heart still pounding. She needed to get out of this! She would not allow herself to be used by this witch! She was Luna's and Luna's alone and no one was changing that! After this defiant thought filled Hermione with courage the witches mind flashed to Luna and her lessons. it was now or never! she had to focus had to get this right! She wasn't going to let this filthy disgusting death eater filth have her way with her! no way no how! I'll die before I let her touch me!

Millicent suddenly rose up off Hermione reaching up under her robes to remove her knickers the disgusting smirk on her face made Hermione's stomach churn and she latched on to that feeling of disgust and thought as hard as she could about her training. I won't let you! I won't let you! Hermione chanted in her head while all her fury and anger burned inside her with her fierce determination to be free! Hermione cried out in her mind 'Stupefy!' A burst of red light was sent from Hermione's chest her magic exploding out of her and it threw Milicent off her into a wall where her head cracked hard against the cold stone and split open the witch fell to the ground appearing unconscious. Hermione found herself able to move again.

"You twisted! evil! sick! Disgusting! Slytherin bitch!" Hermione screamed at the unmoving Millicent. Hermione spat in her direction before she crawled down the corridor in search of her wand just as she had a grip of it a foot stepped hard on her hand.

"Not so fast Granger! I don't know how you did that but it won't be happening again!" Millicent shouted pressing her foot down hard into Hermione's fingers as the Slytherin rose her wand and opened her mouth to send a curse at Hermione.

"Imper..." She had begun but she never got the curse finished as a spell from the darkness hit the witch square in the face and she fell backward in a full body bind curse just as she had done to Hermione only a little while ago.

Hermione looked around for her rescuer and saw Pansy Parkinson running toward her eyes wide mouth open and breathing hard the Slytherin dropped to her knees next to Hermione who immediately grabbed the witch and pulled her into a bone crushing hug her treas overflowing now as she cried into Pansy's shoulder.

"Oh, Pansy you saved me! it was awful...she was going to...she tried to...if you hadn't..." Hermione stumbled over her words trying to process what could've happened to her and get the proper words out but they wouldn't come.

"Hush... its okay... Hermione! she didn't! You're okay! I stopped her! You... stopped her! Listen to me...I'm here!" Pansy said hugging Hermione back just as tight after a few more moments of sobbing into Pansy's shoulder Hermione's anger overcame her and she stood up and pointed her wand at the immobilized Millicent.

"Steady Hermione doesn't do anything you'll regret," Pansy said softly placing an arm on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione's eyes burned with anger she wanted to do something horrible and painful to the witch but she just didn't have it in her.

"Don't be like her Granger You're ten times the witch she is! don't become what she wants you to be!" Pansy said squeezing Hermione's shoulder hard and the witch lowered her wanded and began drying her eyes.

"How did you find us?" Hermione asked sniffly turning to Pansy.

"I saw you leaving the great hall on your own, then I saw her follow you out soon after! I knew you'd be on your own and she was up to no good so I slipped away myself. I just couldn't let her do anything to you, Hermione!" Pansy said looking down at her feet nervously.

"If it gets out that I helped you...I'll be an outcast...my house will never forgive me," Pansy said biting her lip her own eyes growing wet.

"No one is going to know anything Pansy, I've just thought of something that'll put things right...I've been practicing memory charms I think Millicent could do with her mind rearranging," Hermione said a touch of steel in her voice.

"O-okay Hermione just don't go overboard..." Pansy said swallowing hard slightly terrified at the tone in Hermione's voice.

Five minutes later Hermione had modified Milecents memory so she would remember nothing of tonight and Pansy had then helped her move the heavy witch into a nearby classroom and they locked her in. Hermione had said to a fearful looking Pansy that she would be found...eventually. Pansy had just nodded and they had exited the class and moved to stand near the now fully burnt tapestry that had been damaged in the fight the fire having thankfully burned itself out. Hermione pulled Pansy into another hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Pansy's eyes widened and she blushed deeply.

"Granger...what would our girlfriends say about that" Pansy said some of her usual sarcastic cheer returning to her voice.

"Well I don't know about Daphne but Luna would no doubt kiss you too for saving me," Hermione said grinning her own cheer returning but suddenly Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she remembers she had places to be and she wasn't going to let Millicent spoil her big night. Hermione pushed all the unpleasantness that had happened from her mind and got a determined look on her face as she marched off quickly a witch on a mission.

"Sorry Pansy darling I've got to go, I dare say the film will almost be over and I have to get something ready for Luna, I'm sure you understand!" Hermione called over her shoulder as she ran down the corridor.

"Well, don't let her pull your tail too hard now will you Granger!" Pansy called cackling as she watched Hermione go.

***** 

Luna entered the room of requirement through the one-off special entrances herself and Hermione had requested for Halloween. She found herself faced with a large purple curtain that was hiding their queen-sized bed from view and there was note stuck to it. The room was only lit by the pale moonlight flowing in from the skylights above all the candles and Jack O'Lanterns had burned out Luna saw as she looked around the room.

"Please remove your clothes before entry is permitted" Luna read aloud giggling taking the note the witch began to strip instantly having no qualms with the request. Luna loved to be naked and she'd happily walk around all day without clothes if she could get away with it. Hermione had to stop her that very morning when she had been about to leave the room without getting dressed.

Luna pulled back the curtain and stepped behind it completely bare and a huge smile appeared on her face eyes dancing with excitement and she brought a hand to her mouth in surprise as she took in the sight before her. Hermione Granger was laid out on their bed completely naked and covered head to toe in all manner of sweets from Honeydukes. Luna saw Acid pops, Cauldron Cakes, Ice Mice, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans(though there appeared to be only toffee colored ones surrounding Hermione, Luna assumed she had picked them out herself just for Luna, knowing they were the Ravenclaws favorite.)

Luna walked forward slowly as even more sweets caught her attention, Liquorice Wands, Sugared Butterfly Wings, Pumpkin Pasties, Sugar Quills and many more.

"Trick or treat? Luna Lovegood," Hermione said a sly seductive little look on her face.

"Treat Hermione Granger! of course!" Luna said laughing running to the bed and diving into the pile of treats sending some chocolate frogs hopping off the bed making Hermione laugh and squeal with delight. Luna ate some toffee flavored beans off Hermione and made her way up the witches body making Hermione giggle at the sensation. She reached Hermione's neck and saw a long rope of liquorice wrapped around her neck Luna made to unravel it and Hermione lifted her head slightly to aid her in getting it from around her neck. Luna placed one end in Hermione's mouth and began chewing the other end herself both witches ate their way down the sweet and their lips finally met for a quick kiss and both laughed again.

"Room? could we get one of Dumbledore's magic music speakers please?" Hermione asked a little unsure if this would work as Luna devoured some chocolate from the witches breast making Hermione gasp and laugh again. A speaker appeared in the corner of the room and Hermione smiled and bit her lip and made another request.

"Um...can you play 'chains of love'? "Hermione asked still biting her lip unsure this would work but suddenly the song was being pumped out of the speaker and Luna sat up swaying to it as she bit into one of the ice mice.

"You know all the best muggle music Hermione," Luna said as Hermione helped her to her feet and they both danced naked on top of the bed sweets being sent in all directions as the witches laughed heartily. 

Luna and Hermione gorged on sweets and danced to Hermione's favorite songs for a good hour or so and when they were tired of that Luna decided to get a little frisky with a wet Liquorice Wand. Hermione's eyes had gone wide in shock as it had entered her she had never felt anything close to it, she had on occasion thought of using her own wand during meditation but had never dared do it, now here Luna was meditating her with a Liquorice Wand. Luna had fixed Hermione with an oddly intense look it drove Hermione wild and soon her girlfriend's hand was a blur as it worked the Liquorice wand in and out of her.

Hermione threw her head back reaching her peak just as the guitar solo from 'Don't stop believing' began to play it was slightly surreal but the Gryffindor loved it the sheer kinky decadence of the act she was engaged in made her lose control. Luna retrieved the Liquorice wand and brought it back to her mouth to suck and lick it agonizingly slowly. Hermione's heart hammered in her chest at the erotic sight suddenly she rushed forward and grabbed the Liquorice wand from Luna and pushed her back on to the bed a wicked grin on her face.

"Your turn, you naughty sugar mad little witch!" Hermione said biting her lip and getting to work grinning devilishly a little nervous but hoping she could replicate what Luna had just done for her.

The witches were all over each other well into the wee hours of the morning when they finally fell still and the music stopped, both bathed in the pale moonlight holding each other close sticky and wet with sugar and chocolate. Hermione lay with her head on Luna's chest nuzzling the witches chest with her cheek as Luna lazily scratched her behind one of her furry ears and Hermione purred gently.

"Hermione...what do you like most about me?" Luna asked suddenly in her dreamy tone.

"Oh, well..." Hermione began but was cut off as Luna interjected quickly.

"Aside from my bum," Luna said giggling and Hermione gave a snort and grinned as she gave Luna her answer.

"Well the arse to die for aside...I'd say you heart Luna...you've got such a good heart you just want to be good to everyone no matter how they are...you just make me melt with how lovely you are" Hermione sighed nuzzling Luna's chest as the Ravenclaw smiled widely at the answer.

"What about you Luna...whats your favourite thing about me," Hermione asked genuinely interested to hear Luna dropped a hand to Hermione's chest then caressing her breasts lazily grinning and Hermione made a mock noise of outrage and spoke again.

"Aside from my breasts!" Hermione said giving the witch a playful smack.

"Well, the chest to die for aside...I love your big brown eyes, Hermione...so warm and filled with a hunger for knowledge....the excitement in them when you find a passage in a book you've been eagerly looking for oh it makes me all fuzzy inside... and more than that I just love the way you look at me... it makes me feel so...wanted...needed...its rather addictive to be honest," Luna said smiling widely eyes still closed.

"I love your eyes too Luna...gleeful and just full of mischief and wonder...I feel alive when you look at me," Hermione said softly her heart all aflutter at Luna's answer.

"That's a lovely thing to say...Ginny was right you're a big soft cuddly kitty beneath all the bossy...er I mean um...Goodnight Kitten,,, Happy Halloween," Luna said sweetly quickly altering her sentence to shy away from whatever Ginny had said. Hermione rolled hers sighed and merely started licking Luna's chest affectionately then making her giggle as the Gryffindor had fun being completely lost in her cat role before falling still again also intending to drift off to sleep.

"I Love all of you Luna Lovegood," Hermione said in little more than a whisper and Luna ran her hand through the witches bushy-hair to let her know she had heard her, petting her sweetly and both of them felt a peaceful tenderness overtake them as sleep took them.

Luna and Hermione lay warm, content, well feed and utterly spent wishing it could be Halloween every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...bad again?? I'm sorry :( I really tried...but if you did somehow like it then please tell me kudos and comments keep this nonsense flowing but again i will be taking a break now as i want to go play red dead 2 and be a cowgirl for a few weeks ahaha i will probably be stopping by here to edit and work on earlier chapters now and again so always worth giving this a re-read to maybe catch some changes.
> 
> I do hope I will be able to add more to it later at some point but right now I need a break thank you to everyone who read this left kudos and commented you're why this nonsense grew from 2k one shot till a 100k novel... I mean damn I just wrote a novel didn't I? i mean sure it's easy when you have someone else pre-made world and characters to use but I can't believe I still did this I hope someone somewhere enjoyed. If I achieve one thing I hope it was to make Luna/Hermione as a ship enjoyable to more people and hopefully someone other than me who can actually write a decent fic does their own 100k Luna/Hermione Hogwarts era fic sometime because i wanna read that!! lol 
> 
> anyway, Hermione_Stranger here signing off...for now :) Luna x Hermione 4eva x haha


	20. Truth and Tummy Aches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione struggles with a tummy ache after too many Halloween sweets and also finds it hard to tell Luna about what happened with Bulstrode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with some more nonsense. A shorter break than I had planned but Luna and Hermione wouldn't leave me alone they both kept showing up in my head like "oi write about us again! Make us kiss more damn it!" So here we are! haha First off I'm happy the Halloween chapter was fairly well received as it was tricky to write and I was worried about it. Anyway thanks to my frequent readers and commentators who kept me inspired! 
> 
> My aim for the story was to just get to Halloween so everything after that is really a bonus and I doubt I will be updating as quickly as before unless the ideas really start flowing but I hope to keep this fic going for a fair few more chapters yet...even though I'm unsure of where to go at the moment. I have an ending in mind but its getting to it that will be tricky but I'll try hahaha... Well anyway enough rambling on you go have some madness

Hermione woke the next morning with a groan, her tummy was giving her the news that she had eaten far too many sweets and chocolate the night before. Her head also was in poor shape she was clearly crashing hard after the mad late night sugar rush she and Luna had indulged in. Still, Luna had been so happy this pain was worth it Hermione thought just as a particularly vicious shot of pain ran through her making her gasp.

"Oh, Merlin's sake..." Hermione muttered under her breath as she caressed her tummy. She very much hoped this pain would be a passing thing so she could lay still and enjoy the warmth and comfort of Luna who was behind her spooning her breathing softly. The pain did ease a little while but then another sharp jab hit Hermione and she gritted her teeth in order not to cry out and wake Luna.

Hermione sat up in bed then, removing Luna's arms from around her softly, eager not to wake her. Hermione leaned forward holding her stomach rocking back and forth gently, grimacing. Her moans and the motions of her rocking soon woke Luna despite the bushy-haired witches best efforts to be quiet. 

Luna gave a yawn then pulled herself to her knees behind Hermione and pulled her into a tender hug from behind and kissed her cheek. The sensation of Hermione's tail pushing into her smooth belly made Luna giggle. Hermione felt the Ravenclaw to be a great sense of comfort as Luna's small breasts pressed against her bare back and the witch held her close rocking back and forth along with Hermione, her warm breath tickling the Gryffindors neck.

"Too much candy?" Luna asked softly bringing a hand down to rub Hermione's tummy.

"I guess since my parents are dentists and I was never allowed sweet things.. I may have gone a little overboard with excitement last night," Hermione said giving a small laugh with a wry smile at how easily she'd gotten carried away like a small child let loose in a sweet shop the previous evening.

"Dentists? those are like muggle healers...but for teeth right?" Luna asked dreamily. Hermione had explained her parent's job to the witch a few days ago while they had just been chatting after a training session but Hermione guessed she hadn't fully understood and was still a little confused by it still.

"Yes that's the gist of it...oh, they'd be so mad if they saw what I did last night," Hermione said giving another laugh, trying to get her mind off the cramps.

"They wouldn't approve of the Liquorice wand thing?" Luna asked grinning as she gave Hermione a kiss on the neck moving the witches bushy hair out of the way and Hermione gave a loud snort.

"I just meant eating all the sweets Luna!...though they probably wouldn't approve of the rest of what we did either," Hermione said flushing as she imagined her parents somehow finding out about herself and Luna's bedroom activities and she shuddered. It didn't bare thinking about! Hermione's tummy gave her another sharp pain again and she groaned loudly and Luna squeezed her tight.

"I'm never eating sweets again!" Hermione moaned falling forward on the bed on her belly hoping this change of position would maybe quell the pain for a little while and Luna fell right on top of her.

"No sweets at all? How awful" Luna said sounding genuinely scared by the prospect making Hermione giggle a little.

"You're sweet enough for me Luna...if I get enough sugar from you I should be fine," Hermione said laughing.

"Oh really?" Luna said in her usual dreamy tone and began kissing her way down Hermione's back. Luna also began to hum a tune slightly different than her normal one and soon Hermione began to grin as she recognized it to be Africa by Toto one of the songs from the party last night. Hermione was endlessly delighted that Luna seemed to take to all the same muggle music that she herself enjoyed. As Luna continued to kiss her way down Hermione's back the Gryffindor bit her lip in anticipation when she felt Luna's warm breath on her bum cheeks and the witch kissed each of them drawing giggles from Hermione but before anything further could develop Hermione let out another groan of pain and sat up on the edge of the bed holding herself doubled over with cramps now.

"Oh Bugger me!" Hermione groaned holding herself rocking back and forth quickly now trying to ease the pain.

"Um...are you sure that'll help, I mean we can try if you want...maybe there's a leftover Liquorice wand laying around...I love trying new things but I'm not sure nows the best time is it?" Luna said her voice sounding uncertain but mildly excited too, as Hermione began to laugh yet again, which was a mistake as it only served to increase the pain.

"No Luna I didn't mean....thats just a muggle expression people use when in a state of shock or surprise. I didn't mean to literally do 'that'" Hermione said trying to keep her laughter in check now.

"Oh...well maybe another time," Luna said sounding somewhat disappointed sighing and shrugging

"Oh, this is no good! I'm going to have to get dressed and see Madame Pomfrey before classes start and get this pain sorted!" Hermione said standing up then retrieving her wand from a nearby reading table and transforming back into her full human form. 

"Hermione are you sure it was the sweets it couldn't be...morning sickness! I haven't got you pregnant have I?" Luna asked seriously bringing a hand to her mouth. Hermione spun around her face totally perplexed.

"Um...no Luna... we're both witches we...that just... wouldn't work sweetheart...um do you know about babies... and all that..." Hermione asked softly trying to be gentle about the topic but going red and looking at her feet awkwardly. This wasn't a conversation she'd expected to be having this morning, though since falling over Luna that night a few weeks ago a great many things Hermione would never have expected had happened and this wasn't the strangest one to be fair. Luna burst out laughing she seemed rather hysterical and grabbed a pillow from the bed threw it at Hermione hitting the witch in the chest and Hermione just looked at her still confused.

"Oh give me some credit Hermione Granger! it was a joke! what do you think I am? Crazy? I know you can't get your girlfriend pregnant with a Liquorice wand" Luna said descending into fits of giggles at the look on Hermione's face. Hermione just sighed and threw the pillow back onto the bed. There was a little smile on her face however as she did find it amusing how much of a kick Luna had seemed to get out of her joke she was now laughing harder than Hermione had ever seen her.

Herself and Luna dressed quickly in the school robes they had both stored in the room of requirement. For once Hermione was not looking forward to attending classes especially if she was going to be ill all day which she hoped she wasn't. Madame Pomfrey was a skilled healer she'd hopefully be able to get this sorted quickly, there wasn't much that which couldn't mend.

When Hermione and Luna exited the tunnel into the kitchens they had to stop to give Hermione a quick break all the crawling combined with the continuous pain had really taken it out of her today and she leaned against a table to recover. While she stood there trying to ignore the pain her mind drifted to unpleasant ideas and thoughts she had hoped to bury about last night and the attack by Bulstrode upon her. 

Hermione frowned deeply suddenly worried about what the fallout may be from that whole situation, she had done her best with the memory charm but what if something had gone wrong what if she still remembered everything...or worse yet had completely lost her mind. Hermione hated the witch but she felt that even Bulstrode didn't deserve the total obliteration of her memories no matter how vile she was.

"Is everything okay Hermione? I know you're in rather a lot of pain...but is there anything else you want to tell me?" Luna asked out of nowhere after a few moments of carefully studying Hermione's face when she had been lost in thought. Hermione looked to her feet unable to meet Luna's eyes. She didn't want to lie to her but she didn't want her to get worried or worked up about Bulstrode either.

"Its nothing Luna...really, my stomach's just really bad at the moment...I think I'm ready to go now, come one quick before I get more pains" Hermione said eager to change the subject and genuinely wanting to get to the hospital wing as fast as possible. Luna bit her lip and Hermione saw a strange flash of anger in Luna's eyes that unnerved her greatly and made a great wave of guilt wash over her. She knows I'm hiding something Hermione thought frowning deeply and turning away from her girlfriend and heading to the exit of the kitchens hoping the subject would quickly fade from Luna's mind.

"Well...okay then," Luna said rather coldly and Hermione felt like her heart had been torn out such was the tone of the witches voice. The pain Hermione now felt for lying was worse than any belly ache and she wished to immediately reverse her decision to withhold the information but couldn't get the words out so instead just continued on out of the kitchen

As Luna and Hermione made their way out of kitchens and down the corridor they remembered their clothes were in a bad way after the crawl through the tunnel so they quickly cast a spell to clean their uniforms of dust and dirt. It was then Professor McGonagall's amplified voice began echoing around the castle with an announcement.

"Due to unforseen...hangovers, amongst students and staff... classes will no longer resume today and instead not begin again until Friday. Everyone in need of a hair of the dog potion from Madame Pomfrey please make your way to the hospital wing and there is to be no tomfoolery, carrying on or loud noises of any kind! do I make myself clear? also, let it be known whoever is responsible for spiking the drinks with fire whiskey during last nights party will be found out and severely dealt with! mark my words! Good day!" Professor McGonagall said sharply and her voice then vanished leaving a slight ringing in Hermione and Luna's ears.

"I doubt that early morning wake up call did much for anyone's hangover," Luna said dreamily taking Hermione's hand, Hermione breathed a deep sigh of relief at Luna's show of affection hoping the witches previous cold mood had vanished though Hermione doubted Luna had really let her off the hook and was probably still suspicious and would be wanting answers about what Hermione was hiding sooner or later. Still, the Gryffindor pushed the thoughts from her head and set off toward the hospital wing holding Luna's hand tight.

"I have half a mind to go drop Seamus in it with Professor McGonagall, spiking drinks isn't funny or clever that boy needs a good slap," Hermione said frowning deeply.

"I'd say his head is giving him what for this morning already that should be punishment enough," Luna said sweetly taking Hermione's arm as they headed to the hospital wing, the further show of affection calming Hermione greatly.

Upon arrival, they found a large cue of drowsy and badly hungover looking students waiting to see Madama Pomfrey all of whom were moaning groaning yawing or a combination of all three. It took maybe forty minutes or so before Madama Pomfrey shouted 'Next!" and it was Hermione's turn. Luna walked with her even though there was nothing wrong with her and Hermione was grateful for the company she wasn't overly fond of the hospital wing and was glad Luna was with her.

"Miss Granger? Now, that's a turn up for the books you were getting completely smashed last night as well I take it and now you need something for your poor head?" Madame Pomfrey said in a slightly annoyed tone. Hermione couldn't hold it against her really she had just given up her morning to tend to what seemed like most of the sixth and seventh years needs and she was probably entitled to be a little snappy at this point.

"No...actully my heads fine, I'm being bothered with really bad cramps and a stomach ache I may have eaten too many sweets last night," Hermione said looking at her feet shyly.

"Oh, well that's not so bad I suppose here take this dear it'll sort you out in no time," Madame Pomfrey said taking a small bottle filled with an unknown potion and handing it to Hermione who swallowed it down. The speed of the potion was unbelievable and Hermione felt better in what must've been under thirty seconds and she sighed gratefully and smiled at Madame Pomfrey widely.

"Thank you so much I feel a lot better already," Hermione said setting down the now empty bottle on the table in front of her which Madame Pomfrey sat behind.

"Yes well, off you got to breakfast eat something light, tea and toast no sugar! that's very important no sugar for twenty-four hours or there will be a problem with the potion a rather nasty reaction and you won't be off the loo for quite some time" Madame Pomfrey said very seriously narrowing her eyes at Luna who appeared to be holding in laughter.

"Anything I can do for you, Miss Lovegood?" The nurse asked finding nothing about the situation amusing.

"No, sorry I was just waiting for Hermione, breakfast then dear," Luna said a glint in her eye as she kissed Hermione on the cheek and took her arm again. Madame Pomfrey looked a little taken aback by the display of affection but said nothing and just made a gesture with her hands to shoo them out of the hospital wing.

"Tummy all better now?" Luna asked dropping a hand to Hermione's stomach to give it a quick rub smiling sweetly.

"Yes I think so...could maybe do with someone to kiss it better later though," Hermione said winking at the Ravenclaw as she thought back to how Luna had kissed her belly button last night and felt a rush of excitement run through her.

"Oh, well in that case..." Luna said suddenly stopping dropping to her knees lifting Hermione's jumper and shirt up revealing her Belly button and the witch began enthusiastically kissing her all over. Hermione gasped and flushed looking all around the empty hall they were in praying that no one would stumble upon this scene.

"Luna Lovegood enough!" Hermione said her voice going high trying to sound mad but her voice cracked and she began to laugh. Luna smiled up at her and fixed Hermione's clothes back into place and stood, grinning at her girlfriend's shock. 

"Yummy!" Luna said turning and skipping off down the corridor laughing before Hermione could scold her. Hermione just sighed quickly fell into step behind her looking up to the ceiling briefly with an expression that said: "Merlin what will I do with this girl!" 

Hermione and Luna entered the great hall to find it totally back to normal after last nights celebrations you would have never know anything out of the ordinary had taken place in the hall at all in fact. Most of the house tables were fairly empty everyone who'd heard Professor McGonagall announcement who didn't need medical attention seemed to have decided to have a long lay in by the looks of things.

The girls sat on their own at the Gryffindor table and Hermione tentatively buttered some toast not exactly eager to eat anything. Luna was busy stirring some jam into her bowl of cornflakes humming her favorite little tune as she so often liked to do. Hermione turned when she felt someone place themselves down next to her and her mouth fell open as she saw it was Pansy and Daphne both of whom looked highly nervous and unsure about sitting at the table and as Hermione looked around she saw people from all the other houses turning to whisper to each other. 

People had gotten over Luna regularly sitting with the Gryffindors and all talk of that subject had vanished but Slytherins sitting with Gryffindors? This was a scandal of the highest order.

"P-Pansy? you can't sit here!" Hermione said eyes wide her voice coming over a little ruder than she had meant it.

"Was that a general statement born of shock...or are you 'telling' me we can't sit here?" Pansy asked sarcastically as she boldly pulled some plates of food toward her and Daphne followed suit.

"No...Merlin...I just meant what will your housemates say?" Hermione asked looking to the thankfully mostly empty Slytherin table where she only received a few dirty looks from a few younger students.

"Well we decided we no longer care what anyone thinks and we'll sit where we please If Luna gets to sit here why shouldn't we be allowed," Pansy said digging into some scrambled egg.

"I think that's wonderful," Luna said dreamily looking around Hermione's shoulder at Pansy and Daphne smiling. Daphne gave a small smile in return and Pansy nodded and winked at the Ravenclaw as she chewed her food. Hermione sighed and shook her head slightly thinking no good would come of this but decided to allow it, she couldn't go around preaching the importance of good inter-house relationships and not practice those things herself. 

Hermione looked at the head table and saw Professor McGonagall Dumbledore and Snape observing the Gryffindors latest guests with great interest. Not long after Pansy and Daphne had sat down a boy sitting on his own at the Gryffindor table a little way down from them got up and moved to sit at the Ravenclaw table. Hermione thought little of it at first but soon Hufflepuffs were moving to the Gryffindor table and Ravenclaws to the Hufflepuff table friends of various different houses seeming to just want to go talk and eat with each other.

"My, I think we've started something of a revolution Granger!" Pansy said smirking and elbowing Hermione gently to make her look around. Hermione was slightly worried by the development having Luna come sit with her seemed all well and good and no one really took notice but now everyone, save for, the rest of Slytherin house was sitting where they wanted the witch feared the Professors might swoop in and make everyone return to their house tables.

Hermione dared glance up at the Professors again and saw Snape looking furious at the sight of Pansy and Daphne sitting with them. Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall was looking anxious and perplexed, Dumbledore just looked mildly amused.

"Are you sure you can deal with the rest of your house..." Hermione said gesturing with her head toward the Slytherin table where the few students who were gathering there continued to give dirty looks at Pansy and Daphne.

"Quite worrying and eat we'll be fine," Pansy said a little snappily now and Hermione couldn't help pouting. Pansy suddenly slide closer to Hermione on the bench and gave her a little playful push.

"Really worried about me are you...how sweet" Pansy whispered a small smirk on her face she evidently didn't want Daphne or Luna to hear but it appeared Luna picked up on the Slytherin's sudden closeness to her girlfriend and Hermione felt herself slide along the bench and she gently collided with Luna who didn't look up and continued eating but Hermione caught a rather steely look in the witches eye and a definite hint of envy there.

"Luna what did we say about Accio-ing me without good cause..." Hermione whispered to her a small smile creeping onto her lips at the Ravenclaws possessiveness of her.

"I'd say a serpent encroaching on my kitten's personal space is fair enough cause for action..." Luna said still not looking up. Hermione stifled a laugh and slide a hand on to Luna's thigh to squeeze it affectionately and leaned down a little to meet Luna's eyes to let her know that Hermione only had eyes or the Ravenclaw. Luna made a small satisfied little noise and began to eat again.

"Why'd you'd move away down there Granger... was I getting too cozy again? sorry about that..." Pansy said still smirking but Hermione heard a genuine pang of guilt in her voice all the same.

"Oh, I just wanted to be closer to Luna," Hermione said kissing Luna on the cheek and Pansy gave a small laugh, Luna also grinned and flashed a sly look at Hermione before going back to her food.

The rest of breakfast passed without incident when she was finished eating Hermione made to get up and Luna also stood but Pansy grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Um...could I talk to you...in private quickly?" Pansy asked her usual joking tone missing from her voice now.

"Okay.." Hermione said eyes narrowing slightly but she remained seated.

"Daphne why don't you and Luna go for a walk, well meet you in the courtyard in a second" Pansy said looking to the confused Slytherin behind her. Daphne frowned but looked to Luna who seemed oddly upbeat about the development despite her earlier cagey-ness towards Pansy and her closeness to Hermione. 

Hermione assumed that she'd done enough to reassure Luna that nothing untoward was going to happen so maybe now she was more relaxed about leaving the Gryffindor and Slytherin alone. Daphne and Luna set off out of the hall Luna skipping along and Daphne looking rather uncomfortable as she looked over her shoulder at Pansy briefly and gave a small smile that Pansy returned and she turned back to follow Luna outside into the courtyard.

"So..." Hermione said shifting a little nervously in her seat.

"So...I was just wondering if you were alright...after last night and what Millie...well just everything that happened..." Pansy rambled sounding genuinely concerned but finding it hard to phrase things in a gentle way. Hermione gave a small sigh and looked away from the witch she wasn't eager to revisit those events but was pleased Pansy seemed to really truly be worried about her.

"Everythings fine, there's no need to bother yourself worrying about it further Pansy...and I know I said it last night but...thank you for saving me," Hermione said looking back to the Slytherin then giving a small smile.

"Should you really be thanking me? it wasn't that long ago that I threw myself at you as well remember" Pansy said looking down at her feet ashamed guilt etched on every part of her face.

"Don't you dare compare yourself to Bulstrode Pansy!....you were just...lonely and highly emotional, not thinking straight...you never tried to hurt me like she was going to...you wouldn't...you're...good and kind...all-be-it very randy with crass sense of humor...that often makes it hard for one to see your true self but its there...somewhere...deep down...very deep... but its there!" Hermione said her voice going a little high and her eyes growing slightly wet. Pansy looked up very taken aback by the statement opening and closing her mouth unsure of what to say.

"Hermione..." she said biting her lip and beginning to play with her hands.

"What? no clever quip or sly remark?" Hermione said giving a small choked laugh bringing a hand to her eyes to rub away the beginnings of tears. Pansy reached into her robes and brought out a handkerchief and dabbed at Hermione's cheeks drying them gently then her usual sly smirk returned and her eyes brimmed with glee.

"I always wanted to make you wet...though not like this" Pansy said taking her Hankercheif and returning it to her robes and Hermione gave a snort and pushed the witch playfully rather relieved that Pansy's crude joking self-had returned.

"Don't let Daphne here you talking like that!" Hermione said regaining her own more serious official prefect tone.

"Oh she understands I've told her everything...you still make my fanny go all funny when I see you, Granger,... but Daphne's the one that makes my heart go all funny...that's what's really important," Pansy said grinning devilishly and Hermione rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"You really do have such a way with words Pansy..." Hermione said shaking her head and Pansy laughed loudly but stopped when she realized how many people were looking at them. After a few moment silence, Hermione decided she had some important questions for Pansy about Bulstrode though she'd much rather pretend the witch didn't exist and wanted to no longer think about her in any form but these things had to be asked she felt.

"Was 'she' found yet?" Hermione asked crossing her arms not even wanting to say Bulstrodes name.

"Yes, Flitch heard her banging on the door of that classroom we locked her in he found her a little dazed and confused took her to Madam Pomfrey this morning, who concluded she had fallen and gave her head a knock and that's why she couldn't remember where she'd been the evening before. When she came back to the Slytherin common room Draco gave her an interrogation. It's likely he sent her out after you to get to Potter and you're name came up along with Luna's...but she didn't seem to know who 'Granger' or 'Lovegood' were..." Pansy said eyes narrowing at Hermione slightly then as she finished.

"Well when I was working on her with the memory charm, I thought it a rather good idea to remove Luna, Harry and I from that witches vile mind so she would act as if she'd never known us at all...she'll not bother any of us again I should think," Hermione said turning her nose up and holding her head high proudly as Pansy frowned.

"That was dangerous...don't you think? Draco's bound to know someones cursed her or something, he seemed highly confused but increasingly angry as Millicent kept trying and failing to recall who you all were. I think he's desperate to get back up to the seventh floor...please be careful Hermione" Pansy said sounding a little worried.

"I can handle Draco Malfoy don't worry yourself, Pansy...now then let's go find our Girlfriends shall we?" Hermione asked smiling and rising from her seat then extending a hand to Pansy to help her up. The Slytherin was still frowning but didn't protest further.

Hermione and Pansy found Daphne and Luna sitting on a wall in the courtyard, Luna was humming her favorite tune as she combed a rather shy and awkward looking Daphne's hair. Hermione turned to look at Pansy a look of utter confusion on her face and found Pansy looked similarly bemused by the sight they both walked over to the pair and folded their arms and stared at them with accusatory looks.

"Pansy, Granger! Um...this is...Luna wanted to do it!.. it wasn't my idea!" Daphne said looking from witch to witch and then wringing her hands in worry as Luna merely continued to hum and work on her hair.

"I think I need to keep my girlfriend on a tighter leash Granger! seems she'll drop me in a heartbeat for someone willing to do her hair" Pansy said sarcastically a grin breaking on to her face.

"Likewise Pansy..." Hermione said smirking unable to keep the slight hint of jealousy out of her voice as she took in the sight of her girlfriend affectionately tending to someone else's hair, something Hermione had wished Luna to do for her someday.

Luna looked up then a gleefully seeming pleased by the look in her eye as she gave Daphne back her comb and stood up.

"I thought if you got to play with Pansy on your own and have secret talks then me and Daphne should be able to do the same," Luna said cheerily enjoying how Hermione was pouting slightly just now. Hermione realized this was why Luna had gone so willingly with Daphne before, so she could make the Gryffindor jealous in her own little playful way, for spending time alone with Pansy and probably to punish her for not telling her everything that had happened the night before.

"I assure you no playing of any kind took place we were just talking," Hermione said frowning.

"Good, well be off then!....um, thanks for combing my hair Luna... and you should definitely wear flowers in your hair on Tuesdays if that's what you want to do," Daphne said causing Pansy and Hermione to raise their eyebrows while Luna just smiled widely. Daphne then stood up abruptly taking Pansy's arm and dragging her off seemingly eager to be away from the embarrassing situation she found herself in. Pansy laughed at her girlfriend nervous awkward behavior but didn't push the subject further and they both walked off Pansy giving Hermione a small wave over her shoulder as she left.

Hermione looked back to Luna who had folded her arms and was looking at Hermione expectantly.

"What?" Hermione asked nervously playing with her hands and looking at her feet unable to take Luna's piercing gaze she'd never been on the end of such a look from the witch before and she was rather unsettled by it.

"Girlfriends...shouldn't have secrets," Luna said stepping forward looking away from Hermione her voice a little a cold again and it sent chills through Hermione and her heart seemed to wish to shatter into pieces as that familiar great wave of guilt once again washed over her. It seemed Luna definitely knew something had happened to Hermione last night when she'd left the party early.

Hermione felt awful about hiding anything from her but she was truly only trying to save the Ravenclaw from needlessly worrying about her she also didn't want to upset her with the finer details of Bulstrodes attack. There was no getting away from it now, however, Hermione reasoned and she stepped forward and gently uncrossed Luna's arms something the Ravenclaw had done to her before when she'd been in a foul standoffish mood. Luna looked around at her then her expression softening and Hermione bit her lip then took a deep breath and held both of Luna's hands in hers.

"You were right Luna...I have something to tell you...I didn't mean to hide it...I just didn't want you to get upset" Hermione said looking her deep in the eye wanting to fully show she was being utterly truthful now.

"If something bad happened to me...do you think I'd ever hide it from you, Hermione?" Luna asked suddenly before Hermione could state more. Hermione shook her head her eyes growing a little wet.

"No you wouldn't... would you...and I should've known that and made sure I treated you with the same respect...I.I...please don't hate me, Luna," Hermione said suddenly her voice beginning to crack. Luna squeezed Hermione hands tight then.

"I could Never... not ever...I've told you that before, I just need you to be able to trust me...in all things Hermione Granger," Luna said moving closer to the Gryffindor nuzzling her nose with her own. Hermione gave a small laugh at the show of affection then swallowed hard.

"I will...I mean I do...I'll tell you everything from now on Luna I promise" Hermione said quickly meaning every last word of what she said.

"So will I Hermione. Now then what happened last night when you left the party?" Luna asked moving to sit on a nearby bench taking Hermione with her. Hermione took a deep breath and began laying everything out for Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it wasn't too rough this one... i did find it a little hard getting everyone's voice back while writing even though my break was short...hope it's not out of line with what I've done previously. I'm not sure when the next update will be as i think i need to maybe do some planning for the next few chapters so they may be a little while. Also if you are still enjoying this at this point please let me know comments and kudos really push this whole thing forward


	21. The Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione lays out her ordeal to Luna, Ginny soon arrives her previous actions on Halloween are called into question, the girls soon become aware of someone watching them...and some unwelcome guests arrive with some questions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait... I struggled with this one as it once again has me trying to create and further a plot and not just mindless fluff so it was tricky to get my brain to put it out haha...not sure it went well... but I hope its okay..anyway, please try to enjoy yet more of my nonsense

The cold November air made both witches shiver and sit with their arms hugging themselves on a low wall in the courtyard talking, well Hermione talked and Luna just listened patiently, sometimes nervously toying with a bottle cork from her necklace as her girlfriend recounted the attack Bulstrode had made upon her. The trees in the courtyard had almost entirely shed their leaves now, many of them fluttered past Hermione and Luna's legs and feet as the Gryffindor shared her tale. The leaves were a welcome distraction for Hermione she found it hard to look at Luna and speak about what happened so having the swirling leaves to look at really helped. Luna was trying to keep a tender soft look on her face to comfort her but she couldn't help slipping into anger as Hermione's story went on and Hermione started to feel ill again.

Hermione hadn't thought she'd been that affected by the Bulstrode incident last night, at the time she had been so carried away by anger and frustration that her night with Luna was being threatened and had managed to brush it off as she'd been determined to make sure nothing ruined herself and her girlfriends special night. Perhaps a mix of anger adrenaline and an unwillingness to closely examine what had really happened had helped Hermione to block it out. 

Now as she talked about what happened in the cold light of day, however, the full weight of what could have happened to her had Pansy not shown up when she did finally hit Hermione and her voice began to crack slightly as she told her story. Luna was trying to keep her face in that sweet and comforting expression of hers but time and again Hermione saw the mask slip as the Gryffindor continued her tale and got to some of the darker details she saw Luna was greatly dismayed by what she was hearing. Still, the Ravenclaw held herself together and listened being strong for Hermione.

Fear and terror flashed in Luna's eyes though she tried to bury these emotions quickly each time they raised their head upon seeing Hermione's nervous glances. Luna closed her eyes tight and opened them again taking a deep breath trying to remain calm. Hermione picked up on this and once more couldn't bare to look at her any longer so instead picked some more leaves to watch get carried along by the wind. Hermione glanced back at Luna every so often when she hit a particularly hard part of the story to describe. Luna's eyes continued to betray her calm mask.

They flashed with a terrifying anger over and over again even though Luna tried to contain herself. It was an anger that had mostly been unknown to Hermione up till then, it had been something she had only once or twice saw in the Ravenclaw and was as wholly unsettling now as it had been then. Nonetheless, Hermione kept on with her story as hard as it was to get the words out. 

Hermione teared up when it came time to mention that Bulstrode had tried to basically sexually assault her when she'd been hit by the body bind curse. While trying to delicately phrase what had happened Hermione heard a loud crack and looked up just in time to see a branch from a tree nearby snap and fall to the ground. Hermione gasped and felt her heart begin to race. The Gryffindor looked to Luna who was shaking her eyes, which now had an unusual yellow tinge to them, were trained on the tree. When Luna finally appeared to notice Hermione's fearful look she pulled herself out of her trance-like state her eyes returning to normal and put a trembling hand on Hermione's leg hoping to calm the witch an apologetic look in her eye.

"Sorry! I...I didn't mean to do that, I was just...if Pansy hadn't saved you... I don't know what I'd do Hermione Granger!" Luna said a nervous quiver in her voice which had gone slightly high. Hermione pulled her into a hug and blinked back her tears holding the trembling girl close. 

"Don't think about it Luna, I'm fine Pansy was there...I'm safe now...and she won't be bothering us again I promise" Hermione whispered in her ear.

"I just...I don't understand! she seemed to hate the idea of a witch being with another witch...remember that day she attacked us on the road to Hogsmeade?...why would she...kiss you... and try to..." Luna couldn't finish her thoughts voice harsh and very high. Hermione just held the girl even tighter and started rocking back and forth gently trying to soothe them both. Hermione herself had pondered why Bulstrode had tried to assault her in such a way, she was certain it was more about pure humiliation and degradation rather than any actual genuine sexual desire being at play. Hermione shuddered she didn't feel like analyzing the sick psyche of Millicent Bulstrode at the moment so pushed the subject from her mind she imagined locking the thoughts away in box padlocking said box and throwing it in the ocean then tossing the key off into the waves as well.

"Oh, look what I did to that poor tree..." Luna said her voice shaking still holding Hermione and sounding awfully guilty. Hermione had to hold back a choked laugh, now was not the time for laughter but she couldn't help finding Luna's concern for the tree oddly humorous but also very sweet at the same time. 'you've got a heart like no other Luna Lovegood' Hermione though squeezing her tight.

When they had both recovered and Luna had stopped shaking the girls pulled apart. Hermione soon finished recounting how she had altered Bulstrodes memory to Luna and looked up at her briefly again, nervous about what she might say or do wondering if maybe she would think she had gone too far.

Luna just looked at her feet then up again her expression darkened her eyes cold.

"She got off lightly," Luna said more to herself than Hermione. The Gryffindor shuddered and swallowed hard but didn't scold Luna for her anger as if their positions had been switched Hermione was certain she may have held a similar viewpoint.

They both sat in silence awhile then on their low wall in the courtyard in a quiet shadowy corner out of the way of other students, they had moved from their earlier position on a bench when it was clear too many people would be passing by within earshot and they didn't wish to be overheard. Both girls were deep in thought and Hermione watched Luna staring off into space and nodding to herself. Hermione played with her hands wondering what else she should say after another few moments Luna turned to her and spoke again an odd smile on her face that seemed out of place for the situation.

"It's been decided then!" Luna said excitedly and she threw her arms around Hermione and pulled her close again.

"What?" Hermione asked in a high voice laughing unsure of what Luna meant by her last sentence but also deeply relieved that Luna's normal cheery self, appeared to have taken hold of her again.

"I got talking to that poor tree I injured he's named Alfred he's very old and powerful he gave me some sage advice and I've decided to follow it," Luna said happily squeezing Hermione even tighter. Hermione frowned slightly but held her tongue as her brain willed her to dispute this nonsense story. If this little fantasy was going to help Luna cope with what had happened to Hermione then the Gryffindor was going to allow it. Hermione knew she would do anything to have Luna always be as she looked now.

Anything to keep 'that' smile on her face, anything to see 'that' gleeful look, hear 'that' dreamy tone in her voice and feel that rush of warmth that seemed to radiate from the witch. Wanting to hold on to that Luna Hermione thought it wise to indulge this 'Alfred' the tree notion of hers.

"So...um what did...Alfred help you decide?" Hermione asked trying to keep her voice steady and as serious as possible. 

"That, I Luna Lovegood, will never, for any reason, at any time, leave you alone ever again Hermione Granger," Luna said pulling back from the hug slightly to lock eyes with the Gryffindor, her voice devoid of any sarcasm or her usual dreamy tone though it still made Hermione smile as she closed her eyes and pulled the girl close once more and enjoyed Luna's warmth all the while managing to hold back laughter again.

"How will you manage that Luna Lovegood? Going to handcuff yourself to me are you?" Hermione asked jokingly trying to keep the mood light. Luna pulled back once again then a small grin playing at her lips that familiar playful look in her eye.

"Well, now that you mention it I did have plans for you involving handcuffs though I had a rather different scenario in mind from what you may be thinking," Luna said her normal dreamy tone breaking through again making Hermione's heart swell with joy.

"Oh, do tell," Hermione said giving a small laugh and biting her lip as a sudden image of Luna encroaching on her while swinging a set of handcuffs in one hand flashed through her mind.

"Well, it was when I was a little mad at you for hiding things from me...I felt I might have to get strict with you. I was planning to engage in something I think I heard the other girls in Ravenclaw tower refer to as 'Angry makeup sex.' you were going to be in for a proper punishment Miss Granger" Luna said dawning her best strict professor voice and Hermione swallowed hard giving a nervous laugh as her mind ran away with once more as a number of delightful images of herself handcuffed to their queen-sized bed while Luna did all sorts to her flowed through her causing her heart to race.

"Shame we had to go and make up so quickly really but I can't stay mad at you..." Luna said sounding genuinely sad that there was now no cause for 'angry makeup sex' as she had put it.

"We...we could still have romantic tender make-up sex...maybe save the handcuffs for another time" Hermione suggested giving Luna a little nudge smirking a hopeful tone in her voice. Luna sprang to her feet excitedly exiting the shadow they were sat in reaching a hand out to help Hermione up. Seeming to very much want to take her up on that offer but she never got a chance as just then Ginny Weasley pounced on Luna from behind pulling her into a tight hug moaning and groaning slightly.

"Luna there you are...I've been looking all over...I'm in such bad shape this morning I really needed a hug but it seems ever since that mean old Hermione stole my friend away I can never seem to find you" Ginny said laughing clearly not noticing Hermione who was still sat in the shadows scowling now as she folded her arms and cleared her throat loudly. Ginny looked up her face screwing up awkwardly as she realized her error in presuming Luna to be alone.

"Oh...Hello Hermione...I didn't see you there...I was just...a little joke" Ginny rambled detaching herself from Luna hastily and laughing awkwardly biting her lip then scratching her head nervously. Hermione saw the witch was in a very disheveled state and did indeed look quite poorly, her hair was a mess, her tie was loose around her neck, her shirt half buttoned eyes looking a little bloodshot. Perhaps Madam Pomfrey's hair of the dog potion hadn't taken effect yet Hermione reasoned.

"Morning Ginevra, Don't you have a certain 'chosen one' you can go hug instead," Hermione said curtly standing and moving next to Luna her arms still folded defensively. Hermione was very much still miffed about Ginny's drunken rambling from the night before. The redhead seemed to take note of her frosty reception and looked at her feet for a moment but suddenly an odd defiant look appeared in her eye and Ginny Straightened up and looked at Hermione holding her head up high.

"So I may have gotten a bit tipsy last night...though I don't know how! all I drank was the punch... but it wasn't my fault stop acting all high and mighty Hermione! like you've never said anything out of place when you've had a little to drink" Ginny said crossing her own arms to match Hermione.

"Me? I've never said the sort of things you did to me last night drunk or otherwise Ginny Weasley! Wait till I tell Molly" Hermione said her voice going high shocked Ginny was being so rude about this. Ginny looked away then pouting but suddenly let out a loud frustrated groan and unfolded her arms and looked to Luna for help.

"Oh tell her Luna! it wasn't my fault! I didn't decide to spike myself! I don't know what she's told you but I bet I didn't even say half of it!" Ginny said taking hold of Luna's hands then and squeezing them gently her eyes pleading desperately with the Ravenclaw to side with her. Luna frowned and looked to Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"What did Ginny say last night?" Luna asked calmly with a slight sigh she was finding it hard to follow this conversation and had no idea what Ginny was talking about. She had spied Ginny acting a little odd while she danced with Colin but other than that she hadn't been aware anything negative had happened between her girlfriend and Ginny.

"Wait you didn't mention it to Luna..." Ginny said straightening up looking to Hermione again her eyes hopeful.

"No...I thought I'd spare you the embarrassment! though now you've flown off on one at me I have half a mind to repeat what was said...or maybe you'd like to do that yourself" Hermione said a little coldly still keeping her arms folded. Ginny frowned deeply and shut her eyes and stamped her foot in a petulant manner.

"Oh Please! Hermione! I'm sorry it wasn't me talking it was the alcohol" Ginny pleaded then her voice a little softer her eyes conveying genuine guilt now which Hermione took note of and uncrossed her arms sighing and shaking her head.

"When the fire whiskey goes in...the truth comes out," Luna said dreamily and now it was her turn to fold her arms as she copied Hermione's exact prior stance and tried to look menacingly at Ginny which caused Hermione to laugh and Ginny to snort.

"Oh, Luna I swear that's not right...I really didn't mean any of it...oh please Hermione...um...not that I can recall most of what I said anyway...its all a bit muddled honestly...I didn't say anything too bad did I" Ginny said looking to Hermione as she brought a hand up to rub her head which appeared to be giving her some pain by the looks of things.

"Things where said Ginevra...things I can't unhear...but I'm going to overlook them just this once and give you the benefit of the doubt and I shall refrain from repeating them as we have a proper well mannered young lady present who could do without hearing such stories" Hermione said looking away from Ginny and smiling at Luna who had now stopped her imitation of Hermione and unfolded her arms. Luna looked quizzically at Hermione an eyebrow raised once more.

"who would that be then? Can I meet this proper lady? she sounds lovely" Luna said a small flash of glee in her eye that made Ginny and Hermione laugh.

"Yes ha ha Luna, Very funny," Hermione said sarcastically taking her seat on he wall again and the Ravenclaw moved to sit next to her and Ginny also sat on Hermione's other side.

"So...why aren't you looking to Harry to help you through your hangover? You didn't fallout did you?" Hermione asked wanting to know if Ginny's drunken behavior had a negative effect with the wizard as well.

"No, He was so very sweet to me even though I was undeserving of any such treatment... he sat up all night with me in the common room looks like he fell asleep in one of the armchairs. didn't even try to share the sofa with me said it wouldn't have been proper because I was smashed" Ginny said smiling to herself.

"Yet you wanted to come to hug my girlfriend rather than this perfect dreamy gentleman you describe," Hermione said sarcastically giving Ginny a push.

"Well he had to go meet Dumbledore again today so he's unavailable...and besides something about Luna just makes me feel safe" Ginny said looking around Hermione to the blonde girl who stopped toying with her bottle-cork necklace to look up and smile at Ginny clearly enjoying the comment she'd just made.

The girls talked for a long while about the party and tried to fill Ginny in on what she'd missed after leaving early. Luna and Hermione did not mention Bulstrode or any of their other activities in the room of requirement that was very much for them to know only. They joked and teased each other Ginny doing her best to get back in Hermione's good graces trying to slip Hermione some very unsubtle complements about how good she'd looked with a tail and cat ears. Then Ginny's playful mind turned to another topic, shagging! Hermione hadn't quite fully relaxed and forgiven her fully just yet but Ginny couldn't help having some fun with her so dived into the topic regardless.

"So after the party did you two...um...well...you know," Ginny said nudging Hermione and biting her lip a devilish look in her eye. Hermione's nostrils flared and her eyes went wide but before she could tell Ginny to mind her own business as far as her and Luna's love life was concerned the young Ravenclaw next to her quickly cut in.

"Oh yes it was lovely Hermione's such a sweet attentive lover...she kept me up half the night...and most of this morning," Luna said smiling widely and sighing dreamily as she kissed a scandalized Hermione's burning red cheek.

"Luuuunaaaaa!" Hermione groaned exasperatedly as she took in Ginny's look of giddy excitement and heard her give a large snort.

"My Hermione Granger!...what a dark horse you are!" Ginny cried giving the witch another playful push

"I've never been with anyone else so it's not fair to really say I suppose...but I wager Hermione's the best Lover at Hogwarts," Luna said placing a hand on the bushy haired witches thigh and squeezing affectionately seemingly oblivious to the full extent of the embarrassment her words were causing Hermione. Though this last sentence kicked Hermione's brain into gear and she found Luna had just divulged an interesting fact and captured her keen mind and managed to override her annoyance briefly and she just had to respond.

"You... were my first too Luna," she said smiling at the witch next to her and then biting her lip almost forgetting Ginny was there and they just smiled at each other eyes locked Hermione began to lean in for a kiss but was soon reminded they had company.

"Awwwwwwwww! you two are adorable!" Ginny said in a high sing-song voice that made Hermione's stomach churn and immediately killed the sweet tenderness of the moment and Hermione spun around to look at her face once again a mix of embarrassment and anger.

"Oh do shut up!" Hermione said folding her arms and pouting. 

"So Luna... is Hermione as bossy between the sheets as she is the rest of the time," Ginny said looking around Hermione to Luna smirking. Hermione made to stamp on Ginny's foot out of annoyance but the witch was too quick for her and quickly moved her feet out of the way as Luna answered.

"Oh no we take turns being the professor," Luna said eyes twinkling as she recalled the night before Hermione groaned again and closed her eyes, this can't be happening she thought cringing.

"Take turns being...what?" Ginny asked laughing heartily eyes going wide excitedly.

"Well, you see..." Luna began but Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth and used her other to muffle Ginny's laughter.

"That. Is. enough. The pair of you! Another word from either of you and I'll jinx you into next week!" Hermione cried her face so red now she looked as if steam may be about to come out of her ears. 

It went on for a long while back and forth Ginny teasing Hermione, Hermione getting irate and Luna refereeing and sighing trying to calm them both while other students passed by seemingly not noticing the three witches were there tucked away in their shadowy corner but there was one student who did take notice. 

Draco Malfoy watched from his own shadowy spot opposite eyes burning with anger. He knew Granger had done something to Millicent, she had to be the cause of this recent memory loss and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He had no fondness for the witch he wasn't acting out of a fierce need for revenge for a friend he just needed Granger and her lot dealt with. Millicent had been low on his list of trustworthy people but she was easy to manipulate and just bright enough to be halfway good with a wand and that's why he'd chosen her for the task. 

He'd been a fool to think she could take Granger he knew that now, however, his list of allies had grown thin and he had little choice. Pansy had seemingly gotten tired of his unwillingness to tell her the finer details of his plan and left him to it, she was bitter and hated his guts and run off with Greengrass. 

It mattered little Pansy was only a fling he'd no intention of continuing their relationship after school his parents already had designs for himself and Daphnes younger sister, that fact would surely sicken Pansy when she found out and was one of the few bits of joy Draco had to hold onto these days. Still, if he didn't get back to work on the plan soon there would be no need for Pansy to worry as he'd be in the ground shortly if he failed. He wasn't going to allow it. he'd get round Granger Potter and Lovegood too. He'd beat them all in the end! even if he had to do it single-handedly. He needed to do something soon fixating on Granger and her cohorts were doing things to his mind.

He'd had a funny dream about Granger and her girlfriend recently that disturbed him to no end, it was a far cry from the sexy kind he usually enjoyed, a very far cry indeed. He assumed Lovegood was tied up with Potter and Granger as well as she'd featured heavily in the dream. They were all against him all plotting to take him down! They'd taken the room of requirement he was sure of it but he needed to be calm, patient, watch and see how they got back in so he could take the room back then he'd be done with this school, done with his task, done with everything. Draco's heart skipped a beat he looked to Grangers left and saw Lovegood staring right at him. 

'No she can't see me.. I'm hidden!' Draco thought shifting around nervously but there was no mistaking it Luna could see him he was sure of it. Her eyes unsettled him he would have thought to find anger or disgust there but saw what looked to be tenderness and...pity. It made him want to run. 

Ginny was just laying out a plan to help Hermione improve her flying by offering to give her some lessons as a way of making up for her drunken escapades when Luna nudged Hermione to get her attention but the witch was so enthralled with her conversation with Ginny she paid the knock little notice.

"You want to give me flying lessons as a treat Ginny Weasley! You can't be serious you know I hate flying!" Hermione groaned pushing the girl a little harshly and shaking her head at what a silly idea it was.

"Oh come on what kind of witch cant fly Luna can come too... you can even share a broom with her the first few times so you can get used to being in the air ...just think how romantic it'll be! Both of you flying across the great lake Luna holding onto you tightly..." Ginny said sighing happily as she imagined the scene.

"...crashing into the lake! screaming! shouting!.... and then drowning together! yes... how very romantic indeed!" Hermione snapped sarcastically and Ginny just made an annoyed tutting sound.

"Ow...Luna! stop elbowing me! If I don't want to go flying I'm not going flying alright!" Hermione cried a little exasperated now.

"Sush! Hermione!...just look over there do you see who that is! there look! He's been watching us for some time now" Luna said in a hurried whisper which was just loud enough for Ginny to also hear.

"Malfoy" Ginny spat looking to where the boy sat. Knowing he was rumbled he sprang to his feet and hurried off back into the castle Ginny made to chase him down but Hermione grabbed her.

"No Ginny leave it!... Luna and I will deal with him later" Hermione said quickly. Ginny turned back to sit down frowning deeply.

"We can't let him just go around spying on us...what are you and Luna going to do?" Ginny asked eyebrows raised.

"We have our ways..." Luna said vaguely not looking at Ginny and playing with her bottle cork necklace.

"Fine! keep your secrets you loved up dopes! but when it all goes wrong and you get in over your heads don't be coming running to me for help" Ginny said sarcastically pushing a still frowning Hermione. The bushy-haired witch was worried she wondered how long Malfoy had been following them, had he been listening in? could he have used magic to eavesdrop how much had he heard? 

Though she had wished to never enter the boy's mind again after the first fruitless trip, she knew she'd have to get Luna to assist her in some more dream walking shortly and end this whole shady business once and for all. Looking to Luna, Hermione saw the Ravenclaw smile and nod she could see in her eyes that the witch was thinking similarly to her. Luna placed a hand on Hermione's knee then and gently squeezed reassuringly and Hermione felt a great wave of courage to wash over her. They would go into Malfoys mind again tonight.

When Hermione had decided this she had been about to stand so herself and Luna could go find Pansy and see of she could convince the Slytherin to slip her housemate another sleeping draft to guarantee they would have a long window to enter the boy's dreams again without the risk of him waking up. However, before Hermione could get up she spied a pair of unfamiliar wizards walking through the courtyard.

"Who do you suppose they are?" Luna asked dreamily.

"Ministry types I reckon...maybe aurors?" Ginny said watching the pair closely her expression darkening. Hermione narrowed her eyes frowning also unhappy, the ministry sending Aurors to Hogwarts was never a good sign and had only wrought misery and unnecessary trouble in the past.

Professor McGonagall stepped out into the courtyard and walked straight towards the pair to meet them she looked rather displeased to see them and she offered no smile or another form of welcoming greeting, save for a brief handshake to each of them.

"Gentlemen, what brings you to Hogwarts today?" McGonagall asked curtly looking each wizard up and down, a look of destain plain to see on her face.

"I'm sorry Madam but we really must speak to Dumbledore, might we come in, is he in his office perhaps? what we have to discuss is not really suitable for such an open environment" the man said gesturing towards some nearby students, he thankfully didn't appear to see Luna Hermione and Ginny sitting in the shadows so the girls continued to listen intently.

"I'm afraid the headmaster is away on business and won't be back till later," Professor McGonagall said clearly not appreciating the wizards tone.

"Oh we don't mind waiting, we really must investigate the unauthorized use of a memory charm in this vicinity its a top priority," the other wizard said stepping around Professor McGonagall and heading inside his associate quickly following him. Professor McGonagall looked outraged her nostrils flared but she held her tongue and instead followed the men inside.

"Memory charm..." Luna murmured worriedly eyes wide looking toward Hermione who shared her shock and fear. Hermione's mind was ablaze with thoughts a wildfire of ideas a plan quickly began to form. She needed to act quickly.

"Ginny is Harry's invisibility cloak still in his Trunk?" Hermione asked quickly bounding to her feet not even waiting for Ginny's response she quickly pulled Luna into a haphazard hug and kissing her hurriedly on the lips not caring what Ginny or anyone else nearby might make of the public display of affection. Luna was a little dazed as Hermione let her go but she still looked worried.

"It'll be okay Luna I promise, I'll be right back...Ginny the cloak is it in Harrys Trunk!?" Hermione said shaking the witch a little as she appeared to be still trying to piece exactly what was going on together.

"Um...I think so...what are you going to do? What's happening?" Ginny asked also getting to her feet her eyes wide with confusion.

"Look after Luna while I'm gone...and If you see Harry tell him I'll bring it back as soon as I can... and maybe then I might let you take me and Luna flying!" Hermione shouted over her shoulder dashing into the castle hoping to find Harry's cloak and get into Dumbledore's office as fast as possible, she had to hear what was said in that room she just had too!

Luna made to run after her groaning loudly but Ginny grabbed her around the middle and held the struggling girl in her firm grip the athletic witch easily being able to hold Luna in place.

"She said to wait with me please Luna!" Ginny said frowning trying to be gentle with Luna who was still struggling.

"I LOVE YOU HERMIONE GRANGER!" Luna shouted going still in Ginny's arms her eyes growing wet her heart racing hoping the witch had heard her she thought she must've as there could only maybe be a few a people down in London who wouldn't have quite heard that shout, as was its volume. 

Hermione had indeed heard and those words drove her onward on her mission filling her with a fierce determination. Hermione felt her heart swell and her eyes brimmed with tears but she blinked them back. She'd known for some time how Luna felt her saying it out loud had not been necessary but still, by Merlin, it felt bloody marvelous now that she had said it Hermione thought as she felt a great rush of excitement and bliss wash over her. Hoping she could ride this wave of adrenaline all the way to Gryffindor tower Hermione really kicked her legs into gear and sped up the grand staircase not slowing for anyone or anything no matter how much they shouted at her.

Her legs hadn't quite recovered from her last foray with sprinting when herself and Luna had run all the way back from Hogsmeade to the seventh floor probably breaking some kind of record in the process. Still, the witch pushed on Hermione's legs were taking a fair amount of punishment and were about to give out completely by the time she fell to knees by Harry's trunk in the boy's dorm rummaging through it hurriedly in search of his cloak.

"Got you" Hermione panted pulling the cloak out and tucking it under her arm marching out of the dorm and back through the common room ignoring questions from Ron and Neville who had seen her run into the boy's dorm. Ron recognized Harry's cloak he opened his mouth to mention it but a flash of Hermione's eyes made him fall silent and he justed nodded as she quickly walked out of the common room. Hermione headed straight to Dumbledores office preparing herself for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope that was okay :) I'm sorry if I'm really slow with updates from now on but trying to form an actual plot and not just fluff is hard for me lol please be patient. If you are still enjoying this please comment or leave kudos as it keeps this story flowing and inspires me :)


	22. Sneak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione does some undercover sleuthing that reveals Malfoy is getting desperate to be rid of her. Later Luna decided to put Hermione in her place for running off on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got this one out a bit quicker than planned... it was a bit tricky as it, again sees me trying to do an actual plot...which I feel I'm very poor at haha but oh well I hope its enjoyable enough anyway. I have one more chapter planned that should lead up to a Christmas chapter both of which i want out before...well you guessed it Christmas! no promises though... sometimes i can get writer's block and it may not happen but lets hope not. anyway, on you go have some more madness.

Hermione stood in a dark corner of Dumbledore's office trying her best to not move or even breath for that matter, keenly watching the two unknown ministry wizards as they sat in front of the headmaster's desk. Her heart pounded in her chest and she was growing hot all over making it hard to concentrate on the visiting Wizards. She was a bundle of nerves and was finding it hard to stay standing and had to place a hand between her legs and one point to stop her knees knocking together. 

"Just...pretend you're... 'Double O Seven'...special agent Granger...licnese to hex!" Hermione thought trying to psyche herself up and stay hidden internally cringing at childish area her imagination had gone too, comparing herself to fictional muggle movie spies? What's happened to you, Hermione? she thought smiling wryly holding Harry's cloak tightly around her hoping this fear and tension would leave her soon.

There was, however, a strange mix of excitement and adrenaline that went along with the fear making Hermione feel slightly giddy as well as scared. Was this how Harry felt sneaking around under the cloak breaking rules all the time? It was oddly..invigorating Hermione had to admit maybe that's why the boy was so keen on seeking out trouble, she could maybe get used to this kind of thing, it was somewhat exciting she thought with a small smile. She supposed all those years getting into all sorts of trouble with Harry and Ron had rubbed off on her. 

"Naughty Hermione...you can be rather a bad girl when the mood strikes you I see," Luna's voice said dreamily in her mind followed by some light giggling which greatly steadied Hermione's nerves.

However, Hermione's mood soon darkened when she caught sight of one of the visiting wizards looking in her direction, her heart nearly stopped but then she remembered she was hidden and the man's eyes drifted away elsewhere as he scanned the room. He had an odd menacing look about him and Hermione didn't like him one bit. He seemed very uncomfortable here and didn't appear to be a person you would associate with the ministry of magic.

Hermione didn't much like the look of either of them, truth be told. They were both rather rough and unkempt for Ministry officials or Aurors. Then again Alister Moody was an Auror and he dressed like he'd been living in a skip the last Merlins knows how many years. Perhaps looking rough helped Aurors blend into the background of the more unsavory areas of the wizarding world and acted as something of a cover for them to carry out various investigations. Hermione also reasoned that with the dark times the wizarding world was going through Aurors probably didn't have much time to keep up appearances or devote much time to personal grooming, which could be another excuse for how the pair looked. 

Still, Hermione couldn't shake the idea there was something not quite right about these two. It appeared she wasn't the only one. Professor McGonagall stood by the fireplace eyeing it now and again as she suspiciously watched the visitors. She seemed most unamused by these guests even more so than Hermione. Her head of house was visibly irritated by every small move the pair made and frowned deeply at their hushed whispering. Eyes flashing with annoyance over and over Hermione felt the witch was on the verge of a vicious outburst but she somehow managed to hold her temper and continued waiting. 

Hermione had managed to just about catch up to the three of them as McGonagall had been giving the gargoyle statute that led to the headmaster's office the password, which Hermione couldn't help smiling at when she'd heard it was "Jammie Dodger" a sweet muggle biscuit. Professor Dumbledore was perhaps the only person at Hogwarts with a larger sweet tooth than her girlfriend Hermione thought with a small smile. 

Luna would probably also use sweet treats as the password if she somehow wound up as headmistress of Hogwarts. Luna as headmistress? now there was an odd notion Hermione thought grinning. It was a rather mad idea, quite ludicrous in fact but it had made Hermione feel all warm and managed to keep her calm as she had stepped onto the stone spiral staircase and followed the wizards and her head of house into the office wrapped in Harry's cloak. She imagined Luna overseeing the school and how such a bizarre situation might go, in order to keep her heartbeat in check.

'...and remember on Wednesdays we only eat cake!" Hermione heard Luna's voice in her mind as she imagined the witch addressing her students at the opening feast smiling widely waving and receiving thunderous applause. Hermione had to stop the little fantasy as she now found herself struggling not to laugh.

'Get it together would you, this is serious!' A voice that sounded like Harry echoed in her mind and Hermione pushed the pleasant distracting thoughts from her head. The voice was right this was indeed a serious matter and she had to pay close attention. Though when she really thought about what she was doing again it became hard to concentrate on anything. She was eavesdropping on a private ministry investigation forget breaking school rules she was probably breaking tonnes of magical laws. Hermione swallowed hard a sudden image of herself in a cold Azkaban prison cell almost making her run from the room. 

"I thought I was dating a proper Gryffindor...or was I mistaken?" Luna's voice sounded in her head a distinct demanding tone to it and Hermione steeled her nerves again.

'I'm a lioness...Luna's Lioness... and I'm doing this! you won't be caught, you won't be caught!' Hermione thought to steady herself and feeling all fear slowly begin to fade her fierce determination returning.

Hermione looked to the two visiting wizards again her eyes narrowing and she tried to put her mind to work figuring out what was really going on here. These two were allegedly here to investigate the unauthorized use of a memory charm and that meant they had to be here for her, though Hermione was sure the ministry only had the ability to monitor the use of the three unforgivable curses. Had they some way of monitoring other specific spells too? Hermione's mind was working overtime trying to put all this together. She was was also unsure that Ministry had a means of identifying the exact person who had cast a certain spell unless they maybe planned to test everyone in the school's wands. No, that can't be it, far too impractical they'd never get through every single student wand Hermione thought biting her lip. Before she could ponder the subject further one of the wizards spoke up.

"Will Dumbledore be much longer...we'll have to start our investigation without him shortly if he doesn't return," one of the wizards said in a bored drawl looking to Professor McGonagall who looked fit to slap the man.

"As you were warned the Headmaster is away on business and could be quite sometime before returning, also as you have failed to present any documentation for this 'investigation' I would think you should return to the ministry and get that in order before coming here and demanding anything of the headmaster...if you would like to come back another day..." Professor McGonagall was interrupted midway through her proposal as a cloud of green smoke and a sudden flash of light filled the room and Professor Dumbledore stepped out of the nearby fireplace smiling. He seemed most unconcerned with the visitors as he took in the sight of them.

"Headmaster...I-I these two..well I was just about to arrange an appointment for another time..." Professor McGonagall said a little nervously. 

"There will be no need for that my dear, Sorry I'm late my trip with young Harry took an unexpected turn I've had to pop back for something I don't want to leave him for too long so this meeting will have to be short I'm afraid" Dumbledore said smiling and casually brushing some ash from his robes and stepping forward around to his desk and taking a seat. The wizard opened a drawer and placed a small vial of an unknown potion into his robes still smiling. While he was putting up a cheerful front Hermione noted the wizard looked rather tired she could almost say he was approaching exhausted as he took some deep breaths as he took in the sight of his visitors. One of them opened his mouth to speak but Dumbledore raised his good hand to silence the wizard.

"One moment please my good man, Professor McGonagall I have need of Professor Snape could you go and please send him to me right away, it is most urgent," Dumbledore said and Professor McGonagall nodded though she looked rather unhappy to be leaving she did not argue, however.

"Now gentlemen what might I do for you both today? We haven't met before, have we? you must be new to the Ministry perhaps?" Dumbledore asked reaching into a drawer and withdrawing what looked like a small bag of toffee sweets taking one and then offering the bag to his guests who both looked rather perplexed but took on each anyway.

"Yes, I'm Randle Cage and this is my associate Albert Mercer from the Department of Magical Law enforcement... we joined just a few weeks ago" Mr Cage said quickly not opening his toffee and instead storing it in his pocket his partner Mr. Mercer began to open his, however, making Mr. Cage shake his head in annoyance he clearly didn't find the display very professional and nor did Hermione who had to stifle a laugh.

"Has there been some crime committed at my school recently that I'm unaware of, I do hope not?" Professor Dumbledore said sucking on his toffee, he very much seemed to be taking this whole thing in his stride.

"Well that's why we're here, we detected a memory charm being used in this general area and as of last week memory charms have been upgraded to a category two spell placing it just behind the unforgivable curses," Mr. Cage said matter of factly.

"The reason for this being?" Dumbledore asked calmly still sucking his toffee.

"Well look at what's happening in the world sir, the number of dark wizards misusing such spells as memory charms have risen at a dangerous rate the Ministry had to act. Now we have evidence that such a charm has been used within this castle recently and could be a sign of dark forces at play." Mr. Cage said sternly clearly not appreciating Dumbledores seemingly nonplused reaction.

"How interesting..." Dumbledore said beginning to drum his fingers on his desk with his good hand in a seemingly bored fashion.

"We'd hoped you'd take this...um...security breach more seriously Sir? We really must ask to see our prime suspect now...one Hermus Gringer" Mr. Mercer said suddenly unfolding a bit of paper with Hermione's name written on it though he had failed to read it anywhere close to correctly.

"He means to say Hermione Granger sir...Next time wear your glasses you damn fool!" Mr. Cage said clapping his partner on the head

"Oh my what startling news, if you would allow me to speak with her first I shall then send for you both again tomorrow or the day after...or maybe next year," Dumbledore said smiling and scratching his chin absentmindedly.

"Are...are you mocking us old man?" Mr. Mercer said standing up suddenly and Mr. Cage joined him Dumbledores smile vanished now as he saw the wizards reaching into their robes hands tightly gripping their wands.

"Now gentlemen... I feel its time to drop the act and think very carefully about your next move, you two are as close to Aurors as I am a hippogriff" Dumbledores voice was calm but held an air of menace that made Hermione's heart race the two alleged Aurors eyes flashed with fear but it didn't stop them going for their wands. 

Before they had even drawn them Dumbledore had merely waved his good hand and sent Mr. Mercers head straight into Mr. Cages knocking them out cold they fell to the ground with a dull thud Hermione let out a little involuntary squeak and clapped a hand to her mouth in fear. She looked to Dumbledore whose eyes briefly passed over the corner she was stood in but quickly returned to the men on the floor and Hermione breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Oh, dear gentlemen..." Dumbledore said shaking his head and sighing as he stood up and rounded the desk using his wand to bind the pair with a set of ropes. Dumbledores office door suddenly banged open and Professor Snape rushed into the room his robes swirling around him in a rather terrifying manner his face one of shock and bemusement as he took in the sight before him. Professor McGonagall also entered giving a small gasp as she too took in the scene.

"Headmaster?" Snape questioned looking from the bodies on the floor to Dumbledore an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry about the mess Minerva, Severus..." Dumbledore said frowning slightly as he moved to sit behind his desk again.

"Albus! whats happened!" McGonagall asked her voice high.

"I fear these two were placed under the imperious curse and sent here under the guise of being Aurors...for what purpose... I'm currently uncertain...can either of you shed any light on the matter...Severus, has young Mr. Malfoy let anything slip recently?" Dumbledore asked calmly looking to Snape.

"He has been...rather reckless of late, mentioned something about Potter and Granger attacking one of his friends Miss Bulstrode...the name Lovegood was also thrown around, it does appear she was jinxed in some way she has recently forgotten a certain number of students at this school, she was found locked in a classroom dazed and confused this morning...I believe a memory charm to have had something to do with it, Sir." Snape said tapping Mr. Mercer with the end of his boot to make sure he was still out cold.

"Yes, these two did say something about a memory charm! Oh, how did I even agree to let them in I should've sent them packing the moment I saw them! McGonagall said harshly clearly very upset with herself.

"No harm done dear...and a memory charm you say Severus... who might have cast such a spell?" Dumbledore asked briefly looking to where Hermione was stood once again making the witch swallow hard before the wizard's eyes darted away again.

"Well Potter has proven somewhat well versed in magic advanced for his years conjuring a Patronus and the like, however, he lacks the skill to so cleanly manipulate a person's memories there is no way he could cast such a spell effectively... and as for Miss Lovegood I'm not sure she even knows what year it is half the time so that leaves...Granger" Snape said eyes burning with venom as he spoke Hermione's last name. The bushy haired witch scowled at him from under Harrys cloak having to fight the urge to jinx the greasy git as he spoke about her with such destain in his voice. 

Once Hermione had been deathly afraid of the former potions master but it was a fear that had left her in recent years and these days he barely had any effect on her other than to make her feel disgusted at his continued petty actions against her and the other Gryffindors. She did on occasion feel pity for the bitter twisted wizard, thought this feeling was fleeting and often overtaken by her anger and disgust more often than naught. She felt he could've been a great teacher with all his talent but he had decided to waste his potential by harassing Gryffindors instead, what sad little man he was. 

"Severus! Please! Miss Granger is..." McGonagall began but was soon cut off by Snape.

" A known bosom body of dear Mr. Potter and despised by Draco and also the only student in this school capable of such a feat as altering Millicent Bulstrodes memories," Snape said quickly and harshly.

"But why? what reason..." McGonagall began and Snape quickly spoke over her again.

"Draco believes that she is involved in a conspiracy against him he has presumably sent Millicent to threaten or interrogate her and the witch has clearly been no match for her..." Snape said sneering.

"Yes Severus I find myself in agreement with you and I also think young Mr. Malfoy has cursed this pair before us in some sort wild attempt to get Miss Granger out of the picture. He can't honestly have believed this would really work he must be getting desperate...Please, Severus, go to him immediately tell him his plan failed but you managed to smooth everything over and try once again to get him to open up to you he seems close to breaking" Dumbledore said eyeing Snape closely.

Snape looked ready to protest but under Dumbledores piercing gaze he merely nodded and turned on his heel swiftly exiting his robes once again swirling in the air behind him.

"What of these two Albus?" McGonagall asked frowning at the two wizards on the floor who were starting to come around by the sounds of their groaning.

"I'll take care of them see if I can't free them from this curse and set them back where ever it is they come from...I have to be off again shortly I'm afraid I left young Mr Potter waiting by fireplace in little bar down south I really must go and see if he's been successful in his task," Dumbledore said smiling moving around his desk now and heading to the door to show McGonagall out she looked like she had many questions she wanted to ask and appeared unwilling to leave just yet even though she made her way to the exit.

"Albus...this business with Mr. Malfoy it is all in hand isn't it? His sending another student to attack a member of my house, and sending these louts to do Merlin knows what to Miss Granger I... really must insist something is done" McGonagall said a little harshly though she seemed unable to meet Dumbledores eyes.

"I assure you Severus will not allow something of this nature to occur again you have my word...and please not a word of this to anyone else this is for yourself and Severus to know only...I'm sure you understand," Dumbledore said smiling softly and placing his good hand on the witch's shoulder.

"Please do keep an eye on Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood too if you can they may try to engage in further...shall we say...confrontations with Mr. Malfoy and that would be most unhelpful" Dumbledore said taking his hand from the witches shoulder then and for a moment Hermione thought he glanced in her direction again but his eyes returned to Professor McGonagall immediately.

"I'm not sure I'll need to watch out for them Albus...they seem rather enraptured with each other and hardly seem to be able to stay apart more than a few hours at a time, they'll be watching after each other no doubt...there's a fierce...um...connection between them..and it seems to be rubbing off on the other houses" McGonagall said smiling wryly.

"Perhaps it is Mr. Malfoy who should watch out in that case. Also, I do recall that little revolution they caused this morning with all the students moving to sit with each other at different house table... rather heartwarming wasn't it? I can't say I approve of all the inter-house common room visits you reported but maybe we can make one small exception for them...well, in any case, my dear I'm sure you have duties to attend to I shall see you later, I must return to Harry and then I have to return Miss Lovegoods Parrot to her neighbor found him in the rafters this morning I dare say Miss Lovegood may have forgotten he was here but alas I will take care of it" Dumbledore said softly and the witch nodded briefly before taking off down the spiral staircase rolling her eyes briefly at the news about Luna's Parrot. 

Hermione expected Dumbledore to close the door then but he did not. Instead, he merely continued to hold it open smiling to himself then he briefly looked to the corner where Hermione was standing and then back at the open door. Hermione's mouth fell open, it couldn't be possible he surely didn't know she was there...did he? Hermione didn't ponder it any longer and quietly crossed the room and slipped out the open door which she heard close just as she made it to the bottom step of the stairs. 

She quickly made her way back to Gryffindor tower doing her best to keep herself hidden under Harry's cloak which she was eager to return. She wanted to find Luna and Ginny and tell her girlfriend everything she had learned. Though she didn't want to say much in front of Ginny hopefully she would understand and leave them to it but Ginny couldn't half be stubborn sometimes. Hermione hoped she would be in a kind mood after having just about made up with Hermione that morning and hopefully, she wanted to remain in Hermione's good books. Grab Luna and head to the room of requirement ignore any questions from Ginny or anyone else, it sounded like a decent enough plan.

Then they really had to set about getting into Malfoys dreams again, it was clear the boy was close to becoming almost completely undone. The fact he had tried to send two random wizards to the school posing as Ministry officials in order to 'deal' with her was proof enough that he was losing it. Hermione finally made it back to the common room she was pleased to see Luna sitting on the sofa with Ginny who had an arm around the nervous looking Luna who was playing with a bottle cork from her necklace. Hermione supposed they had gotten cold out in the courtyard and relocated here instead to be by the fire. The mere sight of Luna nearly made Hermione tear the cloak off and run into her arms but Neville and few others were nearby and she didn't wish to reveal herself out of the blue like that, there would be far too many questions.

"Don't worry Luna she'll be fine she always is...back any moment now! just you watch?" Ginny said smiling and squeezing Luna tight.

"What if she goes back to the courtyard maybe we should've stayed there," Luna said sighing anxiously.

"She'll have to come back here to return Harry's cloak remember? She'll find us here then won't she" Ginny said looking to the entrance of the common room biting her lip and Luna still looked deeply worried. 

Hermione felt a great deal of guilt wash over her she hated having made Luna worry so much but she'd really only done what she'd thought was best. Hermione frowned and headed upstairs to the boy's dorm which was thankfully empty before removing Harry's cloak and storing it safely back in his trunk which she was unable to stop herself from rearranging into a more neat and tidy manner. 

It was a foolish thing to do anyone could've walked in and found her there with her hands in Harry's trunk but her mind had a fixation for things being in their place and she couldn't leave until the trunk was packed properly. Hermione was aware Harry would most likely undo her good work soon enough but she still couldn't stop herself. When finished she closed the trunk stood up and took a deep breath ready to face Luna and Ginny.

"Hello..." Hermione had begun nervously as she'd slowly walked down the stairs and over to the sofa to reveal herself to the pair of witches before she could get much else out Luna had lept from the sofa and knocked Hermione to the ground furiously kissing her all over. This reminded Hermione of the large dog her parents had looked after for a few weeks when she had been younger he'd jump up on a seven-year-old Hermione and knock her to the ground licking her face and wagging his tail furiously delighted to see her after a long day at school.

Hermione tried to stifle a laugh as she felt Luna's lips all over her neck and cheeks and also recalled the dog's actions. Hermione had luckily landed on some old cushions that were laying around the floor so it dulled the impact of the floor but it didn't fully stop Luna taking her breath away as the young witch continued to kiss her all over sobbing slightly. Hermione heard some shocked gasps and catcalling from nearby but couldn't bring herself to really pay them any mind.

"Luna please....control yoursel..." Hermione had begun, laughing but then the witch had captured her lips and she suddenly found herself sharing a heated snog with her girlfriend on the floor of the common room in front of the rest of her house. This drew more gasps and excited whispering from Gryffindors nearby.

"Awwwww...they're so sweet," one girl remarked.

"Lovegoods a bit keen isn't she?" One boy said laughing

"Um..Alright everyone go study somewhere else...give these two some privacy eh?" Ginny said awkwardly shooing the laughing Gryffindors out of the common room. There were some annoyed protests and grumbles of complaint but no one seemed up for really arguing with Ginny and the crowd soon drifted away. Some headed to their dorms others made for the library sniggering and whispering to each other.

"Bloody hell..." Hermione recognized Ron's stunned voice but he was also presumably shoved out of the common room by Ginny as nothing else came from his mouth.

"Merlin's sake you two! get a room!" Ginny said sarcastically giving Luna a poke in the bum with her foot making the witch jump up off of Hermione in surprise giggling blinking back her happy tears and she then helped Hermione to her feet.

"Well...that was...you could've just said 'Hello' back you know..."Hermione said rather breathlessly a little dazed running a hand through her bushy mane trying in vain to get it into some kind of order after Luna's assault on her

"Sorry...but...I thought I'd lost you Hermione Granger" Luna said pulling the witch into a hug beaming.

"You won't get shot of me that easily Luna Lovegood," Hermione said holding the witch tight.

"Enough sappy nonsense! what the hell were you doing? what did you find out? who were those wizards" Ginny asked excitedly firing off questions left and right as she rudely placed a hand between Luna and Hermione to pry them apart? Hermione frowned and bit her lip she really didn't want to involve her in the whole Malfoy situation any further. Luna also looked at Hermione expectantly still smiling as she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the last of her tears sniffling a little.

"Ginny...I...Can't tell you... it's for your own good" Hermione said looking at her feet frowning.

"Oh no of course but you 'can' get me to look after your girlfriend and agree to let you borrow Harry's things though? You two are going to get into trouble with whatever it is you're doing and I won't be helping then! you just watch!" Ginny said shaking her head and folding her arms in mock outrage. Hermione gave a sigh of relief Ginny seemed to not feel that put out by Hermione's withholding of information.

"I'll get it out of her when we get home," Luna said confidently holding her head up high and looking to Ginny who gave a snort.

"Get her home? What are you...oh never mind...I'm sure you have some hidden love palace out in the forbidden forest or something right!" Ginny laughed winking at Luna who just smiled knowingly but said nothing.

"What's the matter Luna cat got your tongue," Ginny asked giving her a playful push.

"No...but she's about to," Luna said a sudden strict tone entering her voice as she eyed Hermione out of the corner of her eye and the bushy-haired witch began to blush furiously. Ginny raised her eyebrows looking bemused and thankfully for Hermione totally ignorant of what that comment by Luna actually meant, Hermione's Halloween outfit seeming to have slipped Ginny's mind it seemed. 

"Shall we head... er...'home' then?" Hermione asked looking to Luna hoping that 'home' meant the room of requirement.

"Yes I think we will...and you count yourself lucky I haven't gotten those handcuffs yet Hermione Granger...running off on me like that...after I promised to never let you out of my sight again," Luna said her eyes alive with glee and Hermione groaned as she saw the look on Ginny's face.

"Handcuffs?...you two are something else!" Ginny said throwing her hands up in the air shaking her head and moving to sit on the sofa picking up a Quidditch magazine and settling down to read.

"Um...you go on ahead Luna I'll catch up," Hermione said giving Luna a gentle push towards the exit Luna eyed her suspiciously frowning.

"I've only just got you back and you want to leave me again," Luna said pouting but Hermione caught a flash of playfulness in her eye and knew she was only having her on.

"Oh shush! I'll be there in a second" Hermione said moving over to Ginny and Luna left grinning to herself.

"Ginny...I just wanted to say thank you for looking after Luna and I really would tell you what was happening but you'll be better off like this.." Hermione said nervously playing with her hands as she tried to explain herself.

"You're welcome Hermione...you don't half sound like Harry you know...hes overprotective too won't say a word about what he's doing with Dumbledore...you'll both find out I can handle myself one of these days then maybe you'll stop all this nonsense!" Ginny said sighing and giving a small laugh. Hermione smiled back then made to leave she looked over her shoulder when she reached the exit, however.

"Oh...and Ginny...If I wasn't with Luna and you weren't with Harry..I might've been flattered by that drunken rambling you went over last night" Hermione said a little glint in her eye as Ginny went scarlet.

"Hermione..." she said in little more than a whisper looking down at her magazine biting her lip.

"My...i didn't know you could blush Ginevra!" Hermione said a wicked grin on her face that soon vanished as Ginny threw her Quidditch magazine at her face Hermione made to throw it back but Ginny pulled up a cushion to protect herself laughing and Hermione then ran off out of the room before with witch could return fire again.

"I'll expect to see you on Saturday for your first flying lesson by the way!" Ginny called after her a sudden sharp tone in her voice now and Hermione cringed deeply.

"I thought you'd have forgotten about that" Hermione shouted back groaning.

"No chance!" Ginny said laughing heartily she was going to have such fun come Saturday.

*****

Hermione emerged out of the trapdoor into the room of requirement to find Luna stood by the bed in only her blue knickers. Hermione grinned looking her girlfriend up and down as she slowly advanced on her and couldn't help sighing.

"Luna I can see what you're after and I'd very much like to, it would really take the edge off after the day I've had... but there's things we need to discuss and..." Hermione had begun as she tried to reason with the Ravenclaw but Luna was having none of it she placed a finger to Hermione's lips silencing her and began to slowly undo the buttons of Hermione's school shirt. When Hermione was down to nothing but her own bar and knickers Luna stopped and stepped back.

"Room? may i have a set of handcuffs please..." Luna asked smirking at Hermione whose heart kicked into overdrive.

"Oh no, Luna! nows not the time please..." Hermione laughed nervously but stopped when Luna picked up the handcuffs that suddenly appeared on a nearby table and began to twirl them on end of her finger as she advanced on Hermione again. The bushy haired witch swallowed hard. Luna made Hermione gasp as she somewhat harshly placed the Gryffindors hands behind her back and cuffed her.

"Luna this is...what do you think you're doing," Hermione asked eyes wide thinking this was maybe going a little too far. Luna walked back over to the bed toying with a small key teasing Hermione with it.

"Give me that now Luna Lovegood!" Hermione sighed shaking her head. Luna took the key and slowly slide her hand down her knickers then let out a small satisfied sigh and when her hand emerged there was no key and she grinned at Hermione devilishly.

"Did you...you haven't?...give me that key!" Hermione said stamping her foot her eyes wide not sure this was really happening maybe she'd slipped into a dream.

"Why don't you just come get it Hermione Granger," Luna said moving to sit on the bed her legs spread open as the Ravenclaw bit her lip and fixed Hermione with seductive look. Hermione felt herself tingle between her legs then and felt a giddy rush of excitement she hated to admit it but this loss of control was wildly exciting for her. Hermione kept up the act of being annoyed and walked over to Luna rather awkwardly with her hands still cuffed behind her back.

"You might find it easier retrieving the key on your knees..." Luna suggested in her dreamy voice as she quite sweetly reached behind her and grabbed a pillow and set it down on the cold floor for Hermione to kneel on this small tender act completely annihilating her dominating facade and made Hermione grin as she dropped to her knees.

"Well get them off then... I can't take them down like this can I?" Hermione said a smirk on her face.

"You're mouths free... isn't it?... get to work then," Luna said giggling place a hand on Hermione's head and drawing her forward. Hermione felt a jolt of pleasure hit her and felt her knickers growing damp this forceful treatment from the normally sweet and tender Luna excited her to no end.

"You're so dead when i get that key.." Hermione muttered in mock annoyance before taking the waistband of Luna's knickers between her teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any good? i hope so haha remember kudos and comments keep this story flowing thanks to everyone who has read all 100k+ of this, you are amazing! also thanks to all commenters who keep my spirits up! x


	23. Unlikely Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Luna get some help to work against Malfoy and Hermione unknowingly spoils a surprise Luna has been planning for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me again more nonsense for you, quicker update than planned but it just seemed to come together quicker than i thought it would. Christmas chapter will be pushed back a bit I'm afraid as my brain informs me I have yet another chapter to do to set things up sorry for getting ahead of myself again haha! hope people are still enjoying this i found there were fewer comments than other chapters on the last one maybe I'm just boring people now?? lol i don't mean to beg for feedback but i really do enjoy it when people have something nice to say about my madness and it really keeps me writing... though i guess maybe I'm not waiting long enough for people to have a chance to read newer chapters? I shouldn't be so impatience maybe? lol heck reading 100k words must be hard i should be happy anyone read one chapter of this ahha anyway, enough rambling on you go have some more nonsense.

Hermione lay on her and Luna's queen-sized bed hot and more than a little sweaty a few strands of her hair stuck wetly to her forehead. The witch was far too tired to try and fix herself so instead just lay breathing softly trying to recover her strength. Luna had really put her through her paces that evening. Hermione had given as good as she got however and now Luna was laying on Hermione's chest as she dozed a small satisfied grin on her face utterly spent after the evenings fun.

Hermione enjoyed the sensation of Luna's weight pressing down on her chest and delighted in the slight tickle from the girl's dirty blonde hair as it brushed against her nipples. It was soothing, blissful and grand old cure for Hermione's stress that had built up after what had happened in Dumbledore's office. She had wished to get down to business and lay everything out for Luna right away but as ever with the Ravenclaw, she couldn't make things simple for the Gryffindor and had other plans for their evening. Luna had looked so excited and pleased and Hermione just hadn't been able to say no. 

The witches had done things a little differently than usual and it had all been rather thrilling, Hermione found she liked having Luna be in charge in the bedroom a lot more than she'd ever thought she would, they had of course toyed with switching around the 'professor' 'student' roles in their past steamy sessions but Luna had never gotten this deep into her role of professor. She still hadn't always been successful with her attempts at taking control and being a bit rough with Hermione however.

Luna had done her best in order to appear dominating but had just been ultimately far too sweet to take seriously, her dreamy soft voice often breaking through at the wrong moment as she tried to appear intimidating. Even her idea of humiliating dirty talk had only been mildly embarrassing and not as degrading or filthy as Hermione had suddenly found herself longing for. Hermione was shocked at this side of her that wanted to be slightly degraded and maybe slapped around a little, it all excited her a great deal. Maybe she had a little submissive streak after all. She hated that it was Pansy Parkinson that had suggested as much when she'd been hitting on her earlier in the year but Hermione made a solemn vow never to admit this part of her existed to Pansy not ever and she'd have to get Luna to swear to secrecy later too she had thought smiling wryly. If Pansy as much as got a whiff of what they were doing this evening she'd never live it down. 

Hermione stifled a laugh then as she recalled some of the things Luna had said and done during their little roleplaying session. 

"Say it Hermione Granger" Luna had moaned as she had given Hermione's hair a harsh tug pulling the witches head back from between her legs stopping Hermione's oral ministrations briefly. Hermione had rolled her eyes she wasn't going to say 'that' Hermione's little act of defiance had earned another slightly hard tug on her hair making her wince but she'd seen a flash of guilt in Luna's eyes as her mask slipped and she bit her lip hoping she hadn't truly hurt Hermione. She was so bad at this domination thing Hermione had thought trying not to giggle. Taking pity on her girlfriend, however, Hermione decided to indulge her nonsense just a little and giving a slight groan she repeated what Luna had asked her to say.

"Luna Lovegood's...muffin is my... favorite meal of the day..." Hermione had muttered then unable to meet Luna eyes as she gave into Luna's dirty talk request feeling her cheeks burn. Luna had descended into fits of giggles.

"Sorry I need to hear that again Miss Granger and a lot louder!" Luna said dreamily her eyes dancing with unabashed glee. Hermione made a loud frustrated groan but had taken a deep breath and spoke the words again.

"LUNA LOVEGOODS MUFFIN IS MY FAVOURITE MEAL OF THE DAY!" Hermione shouted this time and Luna fell into total hysterics her hand falling away from Hermione's hair completely as she struggled to contain herself. Hermione had blushed even deeper then but a sudden spark of rebellion burned deep within her and she decided to stop Luna's laughter using the only means she had available to her and dove back between the Ravenclaws legs to devour her slick glistening quim.

Luna had stopped her laughing immediately as Hermione really went to town on her making her buck her hips and return not one but both hands to the bushy-haired witches head to pull her close.

"My, what...what a...hungery kitten!" Luna groaned and so the night had gone on. The Ravenclaws efforts at domination were so sweet and charming Hermione eventual didn't mind that she wasn't getting the harsher treatment she was perhaps looking for. Still, Hermione made a note not to mention that to Luna however and decided to let her feel as if she had been pitch perfect in her strict mistress role. 

"Was I very scary" Luna had asked her eyes closed as she gave Hermione's breast a quick kiss as she laid her head down to sleep.

"oh terrifying...you really put me in my place alright Luna...er Mistress Lovegood," Hermione said biting her lip to hold in laughter. Luna had soon slipped off to sleep while Hermione opted to stay awake watching her.

They were both bathed in pale moonlight that spilled in from the skylight of the room of requirement. Luna looked breathtaking in this light splayed naked on top of her, Hermione made to move a hand to Luna's perfectly formed backside to give it a playful squeeze but was reminded that hand was unavailable.

The girls were handcuffed together Hermione had gotten the key for the cuffs after her skillful tongue work that had left Luna writhing. However, when she'd spat the key out onto the bed and demanded Luna let her free the Ravenclaw had only uncuffed one hand before quickly cuffing herself to the Gryffindor giggling wickedly she had then tossed the little key across the room. Hermione had blustered and shouted but Luna had pulled her into heavy kiss taking Hermione's annoyance from her and making her mind go blank. 

"Now I won't lose you ever again" Luna had said swinging their joined hands back and forth in that exaggerated childish manner she often liked to do and Hermione had just sighed and shook her head slightly.

Now that the fun was over Hermione's mind turned to darker places and she felt herself grow uneasy she hated to ruin the lovely mood that had been created but these things needed to be dealt with putting it off wouldn't help. Malfoy could at this very moment be planning something even riskier and more dangerous than ever before. Hermione knew Snape was on the job and Dumbledore trusted him but Hermione still lacked full confidence in Snape. 

Hermione had wanted to use this evening to get into Malfoys dreams again but what with having no time to go see Pansy to ensure that she could slip Malfoy another sleeping draft which would give herself and Luna ample time to really delve into Malfoys mind, tonight didn't seem like the best time for a second attempt any longer. Still, it was best to maybe discuss this all with Luna first before making concrete plans. With that decided Hermione got a playful grin on her face reached over Luna with her free hand and brought it down hard on Luna's bare behind creating a loud satisfying spanking sound. Luna jolted awake looking shocked and then a little annoyed as she took in Hermione's smirk.

"Oh...after round two are you Miss Granger? I clearly failed to discipline you properly...I think you can start by kissing my sore cheek better" Luna said as she sat up the effect of her little speech somewhat ruined by the large yawn she gave after it. Hermione would have normally jumped at the opportunity to get her lips on that peachy bum but they had more important things to discuss and she managed to contain herself. 

"That won't be necessary professor, maybe another time...I just wanted to talk about what happened today...girlfriends shouldn't have secrets remember?" Hermione said softly sitting up and leaning against the headboard of the bed. Luna sat up straighter gave a small smile and nodded then looked to Hermione expectantly. The Gryffindor took a deep breath and then recounted the events that had unfolded in Dumbledores office to Luna.

"Where ever could Draco have found these wizards, he hasn't been sneaking out of the school or something do you think?" Luna asked moving to fold her arms forgetting herself and Hermione were still handcuffed and she accidentally pulled Hermione forward and their heads banged together.

"Ow..." Hermione groaned bringing her free hand to her temple to rub the sore spot that had collided with Luna

"Oh sorry, I forgot...hold on I'll get the key..." Luna said giving Hermione an apologetic little smile and then outstretched a hand in the general direction she had thrown the key but Hermione quickly interjected.

"No let me...I've been practicing!" Hermione said excitedly eager to show off her new found wandless none-verbal Accio skills, which had been getting better all the time thanks to Luna. Hermione closed her eyes and stretched out her hand as Luna had done visualizing the small key she thought "Accio handcuff key" as hard as she could and immediately the tiny key flew to her hand.

"Well done!" Luna said leaning in and kissing Hermione's forehead.

"All down to my teacher I'm sure," Hermione said winking at the Ravenclaw as used the key on the handcuffs and they both freed their hands. Luna grabbed the handcuffs from Hermione suddenly and stored them under the bed Hermione raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'll just keep them there...we never know when we might need them again," Luna said dreamily and Hermione just gave a small laugh rolling her eyes.

"Right then back to the matter at hand. I'm not sure how Malfoy would have met those wizards either...he could have had someone on the outside use the imperious curse and instruct them what to order them to do. Draco always seemed too much of a coward to actually use an unforgivable curse himself." Hermione reasoned frowning as she was disappointed with this answer as she was uncertain if it were true or not.

"Don't forget he's not quite himself anymore...he could've been driven to extremely dark magic at this point desperate to get whatever he was doing for you know who finished?" Luna said sounding rather sad. Hermione frowned and furrowed her brow at her girlfriend it was clear she felt altogether sorry for Malfoy and clearly wanted to help him. Sometimes Luna could be empathetic to a fault Hermione thought but she held her tongue.

"In any case, I think another bout of dream walking might help us figure out his next move or...we could try and talk him around like you suggested the last time Luna," Hermione said trying to envision anything she could possibly say to Malfoy to talk him out of whatever he was doing.

"I've been researching another dream walking book I found in this rooms collection, I think I may have learned how to better manipulate Malfoys dreams... I think the problem last time was that he was so focused on the room of requirement he was unable to relax or concentrate on anything else...so maybe a change of setting for his dream might help us get through to him" Luna said confidently.

"So...we're going to talk to Draco while he dreams he's...at the beach or something?" Hermione asked giving another small laugh she suddenly got a vision of Malfoy in a deck chair in bright green swimming trunks lounging in the sun at some unknown beach. It was a bizarre image. Malfoy could probably use that kind of holiday Hermione thought wistfully but suddenly shook herself "no! he doesn't get any sympathy, not from me!" Hermione thought a little snappily then.

"It wasn't exactly what I had in mind I was thinking maybe something more personal to him...I'll need some time to work on this Hermione do you think we could give it a week or so before trying again so I can get everything ready?" Luna asked sounding hopeful. Hermione frowned she didn't think it was wise to wait much longer to make a move in case Malfoy tried something again and given how reckless he had become there was no telling when he might launch another shady scheme. If someone got hurt while they twiddled there thumbs Hermione wasn't sure she could bare it. However, it seemed they had little choice.

"Alright Luna you get to work and..I'll keep an eye on Malfoy in the meantime but let's try and be quick and get this sorted by the end of November if we leave it too long it'll be the Christmas holidays before we know it and then what will we do?" Hermione said biting her lip.

"I don't think I like the idea of you following Malfoy on you're own after everything that's happened," Luna said frowning deeply and looking rather frightened. Hermione felt her heart sink at the look on the witches face she also had to agree it wasn't exactly wise to be on her own following a suspected death eater who'd already sent someone to attack her. She couldn't go crawling back to Ginny after telling her to stay out of it so she'd be safe. So that only left Harry...and Ron. She'd not said anything to either of them thus far as she knew that both wizards were itching for any excuse to just hex Malfoy at any moment, especially Harry. 

Maybe it was time to come clean with both and let Harry know he was right and that Malfoy was clearly a death eater after all. Though maybe it would be wise to keep how much Dumbledore and Snape were involved in the investigations against the boy to herself. Harry might take it hard that Dumbledore had kept the full extent of his investigation into Draco from him. Hermione supposed the headmaster had done this for similar reasons to why she herself hadn't spoken up and that was Harrys rather short fuse. She'd have to think about involving either Harry or Ron very carefully then a sudden lightbulb flashed on in her mind.

"Pansy and Daphne!" Hermione cried out loud making Luna jump slightly.

"You want to visit there dreams too?" Luna asked sounding a little confused.

"No...well maybe another time...but I just thought...well can't you see Luna! they're perfect their both Slytherins they can follow Malfoy around better than I ever could!" Hermione said excitedly taking a hold of Luna's hands and squeezing them smiling widely very pleased with her brainwave.

"I suppose... though you better not be left alone with Pansy for any great length of time," Luna said a sudden flash of envy in her eyes it took all Hermione had not to grin.

"I can handle Pansy don't you worry Luna..well then we ought to get to sleep lessons start again tomorrow," Hermione said moving to lay down.

"Then we have flying with Ginny on Saturday too," Luna said brightly moving lay on Hermione's chest again.

"You're both going to make me go through with this flying thing aren't you.." Hermione grumbled.

"It'll be fun," Luna said nuzzling Hermione'a chest grinning.

"It'll see me in the hospital wing is what it will do" Hermione groaned imagining the worst.

"I'll look after you," Luna said softly kissing Hermione's breast, the Gryffindor smiled then as she closed her eyes but soon found she couldn't sleep and decided to change positions.

"Um...Luna...could you lay on your side please I can't get comfortable and I think it would help if I could...spoon you" Hermione said the last two words quietly a little embarrassed Luna giggled but rolled over and Hermione pulled her close as she rolled onto her side and threw an arm around her pushing her large pillowy breasts into Luna's back drawing a small satisfied sigh from her. Luna wiggled her bum against Hermione thenIand the Gryffindor felt that familiar tingling between her legs once more and she couldn't help bringing a hand to caress Luna's small breasts.

"Aren't we for sleeping? you seem to have other things on your mind Hermione" Luna said in a sly tone.

"Well, You started it! wiggling you're arse against me you randy sod," Hermione said in mock outrage.

"I was just trying to get comfortable honest" Luna said wiggling her bum again.

"You. little. liar!" Hermione said in a high voice kissing Luna's neck then giving her small bite on the shoulder making the witch jump a little and begin to laugh. It went on for a little while a playful back an forth bout of bickering and groping but soon the two tired of their game and both fell still and soon drifted off, warm and content.

*****

The next day Hermione decided to put her proposition of working together to Pansy and Daphne without wasting any time. She didn't even have to look very hard for them as they once again came to sit by Hermione and Luna at breakfast a move which caused a lot more of a stir today than it had previously as the Great Hall was now a lot fuller with all students returning to classes. The hushed ominous whispering that broke out all around them didn't seem to bother Pansy any but Daphne, on the other hand, looked a little nervous today with a larger crowd of people to contend with.

"Let them talk darling, anyone has a problem or says anything rude to you and I'll dunk their heads in the great lake for you," Pansy said kissing Daphne's cheek which made the witch blush slightly but she seemed to get control of herself and sat up straight raising her head proudly.

"I can take care of them myself...Not that I have time to even bother myself with any of these types" Daphne said snootily gesturing her head toward a few Gryffindor girls who were eyeing herself and Panys spuriously and whispering to each other before reaching for some toast and Pansy gave a snort.

"Oh, of course, my lady these lowly peasants are far beneath you and not even worth the sweat it would take to duel them," Pansy said dawning a mocking posh voice that made Daphne roll her eyes.

"Isn't my little princess precious Granger!" Pansy said nudging Hermione who just gave a small nervous smile unsure of what to say. 

"What's the matter Hermione you're big mouth isn't seeing much use today," Pansy said smirking digging into some cornflakes. Hermione rolled her eyes not rising to this teasing bait but decided to gently ease into her request for the witch.

"Pansy...I take it you haven't overheard Malfoy planning anything recently...or..." Hermione said keeping her voice very low and leaning into Pansy's ear. The Slytherins happy demeanor fell away then and she looked around at Hermione frowning.

"Draco's been shut up in his dorm mainly only left when he was summoned to see Professor Snape in his office...other than that he doesn't seem to be talking to anyone anymore...I've no idea what he's been doing really...has something happened?" Pansy asked also keeping her voice low.

"Can we meet by the Lake again maybe at lunch? I'll fill you in then okay? I might need a favor" Hermione said biting her lip. Pansy got a flash of her normally sarky self back then and a small grin appeared on her lips.

"My, Hermione Granger... asking favors of Slytherins? what strange times we live in" Pansy said winking at her before going back to her food. Hermione hoped that meant she was going to show up by the lake later and help when asked but with Pansy, you could never really be sure. Luna seemed to pick up on Hermione's semi-worried look and took hold of her hand squeezing it reassuringly and giving her a look that said 'everything will be okay' Hermione smiled at her faintly and finished off her porridge. Luna had stood up after she was finished her bacon and eggs(with sugar coating of course) and kissed Hermione on the cheek and made to skip out of the hall.

"Hey aren't we walking to class together?" Hermione asked. she and Luna would be on the same corridor even though they were in different classes and they always walked together on Friday morning.

"Sorry, but I promised Alfred I'd stop by and say hello today before class, I'll see you at lunch as planned don't worry" Luna called over her shoulder giving a quick wave before heading outside. Great, she's ditching me for a tree Hermione thought sighing.

"Alfred? I didn't know any Alfreds went to this school?" Pansy asked an eyebrow raised.

"Oh...its a funny story really..." Hermione said in a less than chirpy way feeling oddly put out by Luna's having taken off on her.

"Well they always are where your girlfriend is concerned," Pansy said laughing getting up and taking Daphne's arm as they moved to head to their own classes.

"You'll be at the lake later then?" Hermione quickly asked sounding a tiny bit desperate and regretting how high her voice went when some nearby Gryffindors looked up as she had spoken.

"Anything for you darling" Pansy called in a sarcastic voice not looking around but when herself and Daphne made it to the end of the hall and turned to head to class Pansy caught sight of Hermione's worried expression and quickly mouthed the word yes to her in an exaggerated manner then shook her head slightly exasperated that Hermione seemed to be so untrusting of her still. Hermione broke into a grateful smile and gave a small wave then and got up to head to her own classes.

"Don't forget Saturday by the lake?" Ginny said in a little sing-song voice as Hermione passed by where she and Harry were sitting. Hermione stuck her tongue out at the redhead in a petulant manner and walked on trying to hide her nerves at the reminder of her weekend flying lesson.

"What happens Saturday?" She heard Harry ask giving a small laugh but the rest of the conversation was lost as Hermione quickly hurried on before Harry could say something smart or worse yet agree to help and witness her humiliation at attempting to learn how to improve her flying with his girlfriend.

"Morning Herm...hey whats the Hurry," Ron asked as Hermione brushed by him on her way out of the hall.

"Sorry Ron no time very busy," Hermione said hoping to Merlin that Ron would also not hear about these flying lessons he laughs till his head exploded no doubt Hermione thought groaning as she headed up the stairs to her first class.

**** 

Later that day in her final class before lunch in defense against the dark arts Hermione came in for something of an inquisition from Harry who seemed to have not gotten anything out of Ginny about the flying lessons after all.

"So what are you and Ginny sneaking off to do this weekend? Luna be involved too with whatever it is I suppose?" Harry asked a little smirk on his face.

"Just some girl time...nothing for you to be concerned about," Hermione said not looking up from the notes she was writing.

"Oh really...well what is my concern is my trunk back in my dorm, you know I think something funny has gone on with it...everything was suddenly packed very carefully the last time I left something in there when its never normally like that..." Harry said grinning as he took down his own notes.

"How...odd" Hermione muttered feeling thankfully Ginny had seemed to leave the whole cloak borrowing thing also unmentioned.

"Oh come off it Hermione! the only neat freak around Gryffindor tower is you! since the only thing useful in my trunk is the cloak I know you must've been after it...I'm not mad I'd just like to know what you needed it for" Harry asked the laughter going from his voice now and getting a tad more serious. Hermione thought quickly she couldn't spill the beans here there was no telling what Harry might say out loud in shock if he knew Malfoy had sent wizards here to get rid of her. Hermione decides that embarrassment might be the best way to end the conversation. 

"Well if you must know... Luna and I wanted to try something a little different...she's always wanted to..well you know...in a public place... while no one knows we're there" Hermione said blushing deeply but not as deep as Harry who looked like he had been slapped in the face. He opened and closed his mouth no less than five times trying to come up with a response.

"What's gotten into you Hermione Granger I...mean Ginny did mention she found you one morning in the common room doing..well...I hope you both cleaned the cloak after at least" Harry said laughing. Hermione's eyes flashed with anger if she found it Ginny had told him what she thought she had then that little redhead was going to be in for one hell of a rude awakening. Before Hermione could respond however she heard a loud slap and turned to see Snape standing behind a pained-looking Harry who was rubbing his head face screwed up in pain and anger. Snape had clearly just hit him a hard clap on the head Hermione's face screwed up in anger as well corporal punishment was not permitted at Hogwarts and Hermione had half a mind to go straight to her head of house about this.

"Ten points for Gryffindor get that silly scowl off your face Granger before I make it twenty and make it so you can converse with your boyfriend all day Saturday as you serve detention together it'll be very romantic don't worry" Snape said a bored drawl as the Slytherins all burst out laughing save for Pansy and Daphne who just frowned at Snape's actions but said nothing.

When class was finished Hermione made to leave quickly before Harry could spring more questions on her but the wizard grabbed her arm before she could dash any further down the corridor. Pansy and Daphne gave her a knowing glance as they passed making sure she knew they were heading to the lake and Hermione gave a small smile and a nod that indicated she'd be there shortly.

"Now just one second Hermione I think you owe me some straight answers after I took that beating just now," Harry said a little grin on his face.

"Beating? it was one slap...and that's what you get for asking unnecessary questions" Hermione huffed folding her arms.

"Oh so deserved that did I?" Harry asked in sarcastic tone folding his own arms mockingly.

"No...I didn't mean it... I could've slapped Snape in return for that" Hermione admitted giving a small smile.

"Good to know, you're really not going to tell me what you actually wanted the cloak for...i could maybe believe Luna wanting to do something like what you described...but Hermione Granger? no way" Harry said eyes dancing with glee.

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you'd like to think," Hermione said her temper rising again slightly, Harry just raised an eyebrow the shook his head in defeat.

"Fine whatever...but look after yourself whatever it is you're doing...please for me," Harry said softly then and Hermione looked up at him and nodded her eyes getting a tiny bit wet at the genuine deep-rooted concern Harrys voice held for her.

"I'll be fine Harry Potter...trust me...I've got Luna Lovegood watching my back," Hermione said smiling widely.

"Well anyone else might call you mad for that staement...but seeing as you and I both know what proper diamond of a witch Luna really is I suddenly feel a lot better," Harry said laughing and Hermione joined him.

"Well see you later Harry I really must dash places to be and all that.." Hermione said turning on her heel and almost breaking into a run as she headed down the stairs eager to meet with Pansy Daphne and Luna by the lake. 

****

"Well, what do you think Daph..." Pansy asked looking to the blonde witch nervously. Pansy Hermione Luna and Daphne were all stood under the large tree by the lake all feeling the November cold a little. Hermione decided the next covert meeting would have to take place indoors maybe in the library she thought almost giving a small smile before reminding herself Daphne had yet to agree. Unlike Pansy who had said yes before Hermione had even finished laying out her plans to the witches. 

"It should be alright from our end just following him around or hanging out in the Slytherin common room no one should get wise to that but...can you and Luna really pull off this dream...manipulation thing? What if something goes wrong what if he figures out what you're up to....or you melt his mind into mush or..." Daphne asked frowning as she suddenly picked up a stone and threw it into the lake in annoyance. 

"You seem oddly concerned I thought you couldn't care less what happened to him," Pansy asked giving Daphne a little a push on the shoulder smirking.

"Well, i didn't...I don't...I just don't want to hurt anyone...no matter who they are" Daphne said defensively folding her arms. She sounded a tiny bit like Luna it was hard for Hermione not to smile as she listened to her concern.

"Don't worry Luna knows what she's doing this will work I promise?" Luna said suddenly and everyone turned to look at her a little perplexed.

"Um, why are you talking about yourself in third person...shouldn't Hermione be the one saying that?" Pansy asked snorting.

"Well she was taking her sweet time so I decided to say it for her" Luna said dreamily taking hold of Hermione's hand as the Gryffindor shook her head slightly exasperated, which made Daphne laugh then and she looked Luna deep in her eye.

"Oh alright I'll do it," Daphne said rolling her eyes and unfolding her arms. Hermione gave an excited squeak and rushed forward to hug the witch whose face turned to one of shock and bemusement. 

"Ahem...unhand my woman Granger" Pansy coughed and Hermione turned to find the witch with her arms folded eyes narrowed at Hermione and Luna also looked slightly confused.

"Oh...sorry I'm just...thank you Daphne," Hermione said blushing and stepping away from the witch looking at her feet awkwardly.

"That's okay you're welcome...just do this thing properly okay? Right, let's go eat Pansy before she tries to kiss me or something" Daphne said sighing then giving Hermione a small cheeky smile as she headed back into the castle taking Pansy arm and pulling her along.

"I think that went rather well," Hermione said smiling.

"Mostly...I don't think the hug part was necessary...a stray wackspurt may have addled your brain," Luna said a little coldly. Hermione had to fight to keep from laughing the small hint of envy in Luna's eye at moments like these never failed to excite the witch, it was just so wonderful too know she cared so much. Hermione stepped forward and pulled Luna into a hug of her own then holding her tight and kissing her cheek.

"I was just excited she agreed to help that's all Luna," Hermione said pulling back then smiling and Luna's expression softened and she returned the smile.

"why can't I ever stay mad at you...I was hoping to get the handcuffs out again later" Luna said dreamily as she took a laughing Hermione's arm as they headed back to the great hall for something to eat. 

Soon the school day was over and Hermione and Luna were walking back up the grand staircase toward Gryffindor tower as it was Luna's turn to walk Hermione home. Luna had frowned when Hermione suggested they not use the room of requirement too often in case their continued absence from their dorms attracted some unneeded attention.

"I doubt anyone would mind my going wandering...my house takes little notice of me when I'm around I can't imagine that would change now I'm missing" Luna had said rather cheerily despite how utterly heartbreaking Hermione found that statement.

"Well pay them no mind Luna they don't deserve you...I miss you every night we're apart...and every class I have to attend without you" Hermione said pulling Luna's arm tight toward her clinging onto her a little possessively and leaning her head down slightly into Luna's as they walked.

"Well even more reason we should just go stay in the room of requirement," Luna said hopefully a small smile on her lips.

"I'd love to just tell my whole house and yours to get stuffed and run off to the room with you forever but its just not practical sweetheart...if I'm not in the dorm again tonight people...well Parvati mainly I assume, will start to talk it'll get back to McGonagall no doubt then what will we do?" Hermione sighed sadly as the neared the portrait of the fat lady and Luna reluctantly nodded her agreement.

The witches shared a tender kiss and jumped apart when they heard a gentle sobbing behind them and turned to find the fat lady and her friend violet who were both dabbing at their eyes with handkerchiefs.

"Sorry dears its just...young love its so beautiful," Violet said sounding a little tipsy.

"Have you two been at the Goblin wine again?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow as Luna gave a small chuckle.

"Oh hush Hermione we've barely had half a bottle...each...Oh, I'm so happy for you Luna" The fat Lady said giving a hiccup.

"You're happy for me too right?" Hermione asked feeling slightly dejected that she had been passed over in that previous statement.

"Yes...I suppose you too" The fat lady said waving a hand slightly annoyed that Hermione seemed to have taken offense at her words for some reason. Hermione just rolled her eyes and made to say goodnight to Luna when she caught sight of a piece of parchment on the floor and reached down to pick it up.

"My heart is deliciously scalded by the passionate flames of our Love...my dear fierce lioness sent from above..." Hermione read aloud before the parchment was snatched from her hands by a scowling Luna who hid the page behind her back.

"Hey it's not finished yet...it took me three days to get those first two lines...I'll have to start afresh now," Luna said frowning deeply. Hermione like her heart was about to burst Luna was writing her a love poem...but she'd ruined the surprise like an idiot.

"Oh, Luna...I'm sorry I just saw it on the ground! it must've fallen out of your robes. I didn't know what it was...You don't have to scrap it that's a wonderful start..oh sorry" Hermione rambled her face screwing up awkwardly taking a hold of Luna's hands eyes burning with guilt at ruining her girlfriend's little plan. Luna's frown slowly faded and she stored the poem back in her robes sighing.

"Oh well, I suppose its only the first two lines...I still have eight hundred and seven to surprise you with" Luna said beaming then.

"I can hardly wait," Hermione said kissing Luna's forehead.

"Goodnight Hermione...get some rest...flying tomorrow...remember," Luna said winking at Hermione before she descended the stairs and Hermione groaned not sure how she was going to get through tommorow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was okay next chapter may be out by the 29th? maybe no promises but that's the target ahaha anyway if you are enjoying this please comment or leave kudos as it really does keep this whole thing going :)


	24. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has a nightmare but is there more to it than meets the eye? Also, Her lesson with Ginny and Luna is a lot more relaxed than she imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again slightly longer chapter hope that's okay but my brain had more nonsense than usual to get out it seems haha also bad news there will be one more chapter before the Christmas chapter i think i still need to move some more things into place and move the timeline along naturally to Christmas and not rush sorry for getting a head of myself again by now you hopefully know not to take my timeframes that seriously as im often very off haha anyway please try to enjoy and remember kudos and comments keep this going!

Hermione had struggled to doze off that night constant worrying about Ginny's flying lessons as well as just what Draco Malfoy could possibly do next had really set her mind off in a million different directions. One second Hermione was envisioning herself crashing into the great lake the next she was fighting a duel against Malfoy, her mind moved from disaster to disaster. Unable to shut her brain off she found herself tossing and turning growing rather hot she'd even broken out in a cold sweat at one point. 

When she did somehow manage to drift off due to what she could only assume was mental exhaustion Hermione found herself wishing she had rather stayed awake. Hermione found herself having an awful dream, it was more of a nightmare really. 

It hadn't started all that badly she'd been out in the grounds by the lake just sitting with Crookshanks petting him not a care in the world, as she told him what a good cat he was and how he was going to come live with herself and Luna after they were finished with school, Hermione as always was thinking very far ahead where Luna was concerned. Some might think it a bit presumptuous for her to be already planning herself and Luna's future but in these dark times, it seemed ill-advised to leave everything to chance and having this vision for a life together helped Hermione keep focus and drive herself onward with a goal to reach.

Crookshanks had merely sat quietly appearing to even nod as she spoke it was rather bizarre but somehow very comforting. At first, Hermione thought this was yet another scenario created by Luna she half expected her girlfriend to suddenly drop down from a branch of the nearby tree perhaps swinging upside down by her ankles as she had done once before. 

However when Hermione noted her lack of cat ears or tail and the fact she was fully clothed all of which were things Luna seldom allowed when Hermione and her shared a dream made the witch realize that Luna was not responsible for this and it was likely all down to her own mind. The sky had darkened a flock of crows circled above cawing and Crookshanks hissed at her and proceeded to run off toward to forbidden forest. Hermione heard an eerie whispering being carried on the air and all her previous joy left her.

Hermione began to shake with fear and the sudden cold air didn't help the sudden mood change either she got to her feet hugging herself and rubbing her hands up and down her arms trying to get warm, so cold now she could see her breath in front of her. 

She decided to head to the castle but stopped in her tracks after only a few steps letting out a gasp as across from her just on the outskirts of the forbidden forest stood no less than twelve figures in dark robes heads hooded faces hidden behind death eater masks and above them floating in the air where six dementors. Hermione wanted to run but could not move the death eaters tried to advance but didn't get very far there seemed to be some kind of invisible barrier they were unable to cross so they just stood there staring at her. 

Hermione heard an insane cackling that made her hair stand on end and sent a jolt of fear right to the very core of her being. One of the twelve figures took off their mask dropping it to the ground and Hermione saw Bellatrix Lestrange who began twirling a long strand of her messy wild hair with the end of her wand as she gave a mocking wave to Hermione.

"Won't you let us in muddy? We only want to play" Bellatrix said with a pout in a sickening babyish voice drawing roars of laughter from her fellow death eaters. Hermione steeled her nerves then and reached for her wand only to find she did not have it. Hermione looked back to the death eaters swallowing hard, they still appeared unable to advance further into the grounds but Hermione was beginning to panic. Bellatrix blew her a kiss then and Hermione felt she might vomit. The evil twisted witch had killed Sirius tried to kill her friends and would no doubt try again. Hermione tried to tell herself none of this was real but it wasn't working. 

The Gryffindor looked to the school planning to retreat inside when a lone figure emerged and walked down the slope towards the death eaters. Hermione recognized Draco Malfoy right away he looked most displeased to be here but he kept walking anyway till he neared the place the death eaters stood and stopped in front of his aunt, he looked up nervously at her and then to the dementors floating above looking like he'd rather be anywhere else in the world.

"Draco my sweet nephew, you will you let us in to play with the mudblood won't you?" Bellatrix asked drawing more chuckles from the death eaters around her.

"Sorry aunt Bellatrix...I'm trying!" Draco said unable to meet her eyes.

"How many times call me aunty Bella...dodon't worry you'll get us in soon... I know you will... or else, oh my poor sister she won't be happy then...well let's not think about that shall we?" Bellatrix said in a mocking tone her eyes had a vicious glare about them now and it was clear she was frustrated with Draco but trying to hold herself back from scolding him.

"Draco...don't listen! you don't have to do this... these things don't have to be this way!" Hermione felt herself shouting before she could even think about it. Draco looked at her she thought to maybe saw raw unfiltered hatred and disgust be she saw fear and a slight glimmer of hope.

"SILENCE, YOU FILTH!" Bellatrix cried then her voice so harsh and loud Hermione thought the entire castle would have heard. Bellatrix raised her wand and spelled out something in the air with her wand. Hermione felt a searing pain on her left arm looking to it and gripping it tightly she saw her shirt sleeve turn red with blood and she began to scream and dropped to her knees as Bellatrix began to cackle and the death eaters howled with laughter. Hermione pulled back her sleeve to see the word Mudblood had been carved into her flesh. Agony gripped her and she screamed. 

The world began to spin and with her own screaming, Bellatrix's cackling and the searing pain in her arm overloading her brain Hermione woke up. She was seemingly tangled in her sheets which were wet and sticky from the cold sweat she had broken out in. Hermione sat bolt upright eyes going wide breathing hard as she felt a set of hands on her.

"Hermione are you okay! was it a dream? a nasty old nightmare!" Parvati Patil said shaking Hermione slightly as the witch tried to adjust to her surroundings. The bushy haired witch took in the sight of Pavarti and few other of her dorm mates standing around her four-poster bed one of the curtains pulled back wands raised the tips ignited with Lumos so they could see if she was alright, all of them looking fearful. Hermione brought a hand to her eyes to shield them, the light from the wands hurting her sight a little.

"Could you all get your wands out of her face! back off! give her some air, go on get back to bed!" Pavarti said a little snappily then shooing them all away. Ginny stayed, however, looking at Hermione an extremely worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay? you about screamed the tower down!" Ginny said giving a small nervous laugh sitting down on Hermione's bed lowering her wand.

"I'm fine its...I...I'm sorry everyone," Hermione said tears welling in her eyes as tried to take a deep breath. Pavarti suddenly pulled herself up on to her knees on the bed then and pulled Hermione into a hug. Hermione gave a small gasp as she felt her bare breasts press into Pavarti's equally bare chest. Hermione had grown accustomed to sleeping naked with Luna and had since stopped wearing anything to bed. The witches pulled apart looking away from each other a little awkwardly both pretending they hadn't just felt each other's nipples brush against their own. Hermione pulled the sheets up to cover herself biting her lip.

"Sorry...I wasn't thinking" Pavarti said going slightly red as she moved to sit next to Ginny who now had a relived and playful look on her face at the sudden lighter mood that had been created.

"Its fine...just what I needed to bring me around really, "Hermione said a little sniffly giving a small laugh rubbing her eyes a little as her fear and shock started to fade.

"You wait till I tell Luna about this!" Ginny said sarcastically leaning in and brushing some strands of hair that clung wetly to Hermione's forehead, back behind her ear.

"You better not! I was just...trying to be a good friend" Pavarti said a little defensively eyes going wide.

"I'm only playing Pav...you alright now Hermione? I'm off to bed then... and don't worry we won't have to fly tomorrow if you're not up to it after this" Ginny said sweetly giving Hermione's hand a squeeze before getting up.

"No I-I..i still want to go flying...it'll be fun take my mind off this nonsense!" Hermione said swallowing hard hoping she wouldn't regret these words as Ginny beamed at her before heading back to bed. Hermione looked to Pavarti who was still kneeling on her bed then.

"Thanks again for looking after me," Hermione said smiling at her.

"Oh, I didn't really do much" Pavarti said bashfully.

"You really calmed me down," Hermione said smiling up at her. they sat in silence then for a little moment.

"So..One night without Luna to hold and you get all crazy eh?" Pavarti said suddenly trying to lighten the mood again smiling. Hermione laughed and gave the witch a playful push rolling her eyes.

"I don't think that's it...I just have a lot on my mind right now its probably made my brain act out" Hermione sighed not wanting to say too much to Pavarti.

"Well if you do feel the need to sneak Luna in here at night..we won't tell anyone you know...we all think its terribly sweet how into each other you both are," Pavarti said smiling eyes dancing with glee.

"I'll keep that in mind," Hermione said giving a small laugh.

"Oh and Hermione...um...can you not mention that er...hug to my sister she'll be so jealous," Pavarti said a sly smirk on her face.

"Really? I thought she'd gotten over that little crush of hers...run off with Cho Chang did she not? when I saw them together last they looked very cozy." Hermione asked chuckling.

"Oh well I think that was only a little fling Padma seems to be chasing wizards again now...still carries a little flame for you though I think," Pavarti said grinning mischievously. 

"Merlin, what is it this year? isn't there a single witch around here that doesn't fancy me all of a sudden?" Hermione said sarcastically shaking her head a little exasperated by the news of Padma's alleged continued crush.

"I Don't...well not very much!" Pavarti said slyly winking at Hermione her eyes drifting to Hermione's chest which had been left bare as Hermione's shifting around had caused the sheets to fall from her again. The Gryffindor looked down and her mouth fell open as she realized what Parvati was looking at and quickly pulled the covers back up covering herself once more.

"Pavarti!" Hermione groaned trying to sound annoyed but being secretly delighted by the attention.

"Sorry...I shouldn't have looked... but you have such a fine pair!" Parvati said a small grin on her face as she watched Hermione squirm.

"Aren't you and Neville seeing each other? would he be pleased with your checking me out?" Hermione asked rolling her eyes.

"His head might implode...and while I wish otherwise there's been very little of us 'seeing' each other to be perfectly honest... Nevilles so shy he can't get it together to ask me out again" Pavarti said frowning. Hermione felt sorry for her then and decided to offer some help.

"Well if we witches left it to wizards to get things done the entire world would stop all you need to do is walk up to Neville the next time you see him and ask what time you should meet him in the entrance hall the next time there's a Hogsmeade weekend" Hermione said confidently and Pavarti gave a small laugh.

"Really? I should just go for it you think?" Pavarti asked eyes seeming to light up then and Hermione nodded vigorously.

"Well that's that settled then...goodnight Hermione I hope you only have sweet dreams from here on in," Parvati said smiling getting up and heading back to her bed turning to look at Hermione for a brief moment her eyes once again falling on Hermione's chest and she gave the witch another wink. 

Hermione rolled her eyes again and sighed drawing her curtains back around her bed and laying back down to hopefully get some much-needed rest as she heard Pavarti giggling across the room. Hermione lay for a long while trying to sleep. 

However, now that she was alone again her unpleasant dream returned to her and for a split second Hermione felt her arm seer with pain again and she brought a hand to her arm to check it but was very thankful when she found no letters carved into her skin. 

Only a nightmare Hermione told herself it doesn't mean anything it wasn't real. Though after what Harry had gone through last year with dreams and visions and what she Luna engaged in she knew better than anyone there was often more to dreams than what meets the eye. Still, Hermione pushed it all from her mind and thought about what herself and Luna were going to do and their plan to end whatever Malfoy was doing once and for all, they would be able to this...they had to! 

Hermione then thought about her flying lesson with Ginny which she found oddly comforting now in comparison to the nightmare. Hermione imagined herself being able to fly without any trouble Luna clinging onto her as they shared a broom Hermione effortlessly taking them both across the great lake it was a nice idea but things would definitely not go anything like that, still this lovely warm thought was what finally helped her drift off. 

****

The next morning Hermione dressed warmly including a red woolly hat and Gryffindor scarf over a warm stripped woolly jumper dark brown winter coat and some black woolly gloves. November was hardly the ideal time of year for flying lessons but she was going to go ahead regardless even if she was sure they'd all be freezing by the end of the day but she had agreed and Hermione was not one for backing down when she'd agreed to do something. Hermione found Ginny waiting for her in the common room holding her broom and smiling widely. Hermione gave a nervous smile and they headed out of the common room and down the grand staircase to the great hall to get some breakfast.

"Would you like to borrow some of my old quidditch robes I know Luna was eager to see you in some" Ginny said sarcastically as she nudged Hermione as they walked along.

"You're not one bit funny Ginny Weasley!" Hermione said a little snappily.

"Oh lighten up don't be so tense you'll be fine once were in the air," Ginny said smiling.

"What Brooms are Luna and I going to be using just borrowing some old school ones are we? Luna doesn't have her own broom does she?" Hermione asked genuinely interested to hear this as she had never asked Luna about this subject and wasn't sure if her girlfriend even flew much either.

"No, You'll both be using school ones I've got to go pick it up before we head out I'll meet you both down at the lake after we eat and you'll get your broom. An old Blue Comet the..er...69 model" Ginny said with a wink finding that number highly amusing. Hermione rolled her eyes and that made Ginny snort.

"What's the matter I'd thought you'd appreciate that number...or have you and Luna not gotten around to that sort of thing yet?" Ginny asked giggling as Hermione went slightly red.

"I'll call this whole thing off if you utter another word, Ginevra!" Hermione said harshly picking up the pace and walking ahead of a now laughing Ginny.

"Hang on you seem to be saying we're only getting one broom? are Luna and I sharing?" Hermione asked turning around then to face Ginny arms folded.

"Yes you're going up in the air with Luna today just to get to used to being up there next time we'll start you on you're own broom" Ginny said smiling reassuringly but Hermione frowned deeply she felt like she was being treated like a five-year-old she had the basics of flight down and could sit a broom well enough having to double with Luna felt unnecessary. Although it could be rather Fun holding onto Luna she supposed, permitting Luna was a decent flyer and not a speed freak like Harry and Ginny seemed to be. Hermione turned and marched on into the great hall then trying to ease her nerves by looking for Luna.

Hermione was a little surprised to see Luna already sat at the Gryffindor table talking to Pansy and Daphne she had also dressed warmly Hermione stopped to smile she did so love the sight of Luna in that blue woolly hat. Hermione was pulled out of her tender thoughts as she felt Ginny poke her backside with her broom.

"Come on get a shift on I'm hungry," Ginny said grinning at Hermione's frowning face. The bushy haired witch groaned in frustration and quickly moved forward to sit with Luna. Luna looked around as Hermione sat down on the bench she'd had a smile on her face seconds before but it slipped away as Hermione sat down.

"Morning, are you okay Hermione you look a bit pale? we really don't have to fly if you don't want to..we can go study and train if you'd refer maybe should give the flying a raincheck till we deal with our little problem anyway?" Luna said placing the back of her hand to Hermione's forehead to take her temperature. Hermione was a little taken aback sure she hadn't got much sleep but she didn't look that rough, did she? Hermione supposed Luna just had a way of knowing when something wasn't quite right with her, it was rather sweet really.

"I'm fine Luna..just had a hard time sleeping last night...I'll fill you in later," Hermione said giving a soft smile and being vague to not arouse the interest of Pansy or Daphne. Luna's eyes still held some concern but she nodded and went back to her breakfast.

"So you're going to be flying today Granger...A pity I won't get to see that but of course me and Daphne are stuck doing all the hard work following around a certain someone all day while you two go and have a laugh with Weasley" Pansy said sarcastically just low enough that Ginny who was sitting opposite and currently talking to Ron couldn't hear.

"It won't be all day...Luna and I will work on the dream walking stuff later in the afternoon I promise" Hermione said quietly looking around Luna's shoulders at Pansy who still held a playful smirk on her face.

"I hope this isn't some sort of...secret love session out by the lake and you three are using this flying nonsense as a cover story... I might come to watch gather...what was it? meditation material" Pansy said then giving Hermione a nudge grinning. Hermione scowled at Pansy but before she could speak Ginny cut in?

"Meditation?" Ginny asked an eyebrow raised.

"Oh you know, Hermione Granger speak for having a good old diddle with yourself," Pansy said taking a bite of toast Ginny burst out laughing and Ron's head shot up as he began to listen intently clearly very interested in the conversation suddenly.

"That is so you Hermione," Ginny said still laughing.

"That's what I said," Pansy said smiling widely.

"Is this...is this what all girls are like when you get a pack of them together...you just discuss this sort of thing?" Ron cut in swallowing hard looking to all of them in turn sounding both confused and excited.

"You'd be surprised Hermione once told me..." Pansy said but before Hermione clasped a hand over her mouth fearing whatever it was Pansy would say next.

"Enough! I swear I'll send you packing back to the Slytherin table if you don't stop! We are honestly truly just doing some flying!" Hermione groaned taking her hand away now as Pansy fought to keep from cackling.

"Well don't go crashing into any trees or our little plans done for, without you big brain," Pansy said trying to appear joking still but her eyes told Hermione that she was genuinely concerned.

"Don't worry Hermione's doubling up with me today just till she gets used to the sensation of being in the air," Luna said smiling sweetly.

"You're a brave woman Granger a true Gryffindor...no offense Luna but I'd get on the back of a dragon before I'd share a broom with you," Pansy said snorting. Luna's eyes flashed with annoyance then.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The Ravenclaw asked a little coldly. Pansy seemed to regret her words as her face fell at the witch's hurt tone.

"Oh, I just meant...well you are prone to flights of fancy darling...um what if...oh I don't mean anything it was only a joke forget I said anything" Pansy rambled looking truly sorry.

"I'd fly with you anytime Luna," Daphne said suddenly not a hint of sarcasm in her voice and Luna beamed at her.

"I mean you can't be worse than Pansy she flew into a hedge during our first flying lesson back in first year..." Daphne said a little smile creeping onto her face as she ate her toast. Luna giggled and even Hermione stifled a laugh as Pansy scowled at the witch.

"I've improved quite a lot since then thank you very much!" Pansy said hotly holding her head up confidently. Hermione smiled widely than it was nice she wasn't the only one around here slightly unsteady on a broom.

"Perhaps you should take remedial flying lessons with me too," Ginny said enjoying getting a little dig in at Pansy. Though Hermione had tried her best to assure Ginny that Pansy and Daphne were alright once you got to know them and she had been fairly accommodating so far today the redhead was still a little unsure of them and more often than not retreated to her teasing and antagonizing of the pair, though her words lacked that usual biting Ginny Weasley sting as it were. Pansy said nothing and merely stuck her tongue out at Ginny making the witch grin.

Ron also looked across at Pansy again now eyes narrowed he had also seemed less amused with the new seating arrangements than everyone else. Though he had taken their sitting with them worse than Ginny he had been somewhat social with the pair today. Harry was another story he had just decided to pretend they weren't there whenever they were sat close by him.

Harry was late for breakfast today however and nowhere to be seen and Hermione reasoned he was probably once again with Dumbledore working on whatever secret schemes the headmaster had come up with. Hermione was desperate to ask about it and have Harry spill the beans but she knew that meant likely having to tell Harry what she and Luna were up to with Malfoy in exchange. 

Pansy looked like she'd just come up with no doubt yet another smut laden witty retort to say to Ginny just then but Hermione hit her a rather harsh thump on the arm to silence her.

"Ow! Granger shove off!... Honestly, Luna, I don't know how you put up with this one sometimes...moody, bad-tempered violent...cant fly! What a nightmare of a witch" Pansy said eyes dancing with glee. Hermione made an annoyed huffing noise and folded her arms.

"Well...She's a rather sexy nightmare... who takes awful good care of me and is rather sweet once you get past that slightly scary bossy exterior...oh and she's a great shag!" Luna said matter of factly going back to her breakfast. Pansy nearly choked on her pumpkin juice Ginny snorted loudly Daphne had a small grin on her face and Ron banged his knee against the underside of the table so taken aback by the statement he had jumped in the air slightly. Hermione rounded on Luna, eyes wide, face red, her heart pounding, she was furious but deeply excited and pleased by the words all at once. 

She was torn between wanting to throttle the Ravenclaw and pulling her into a heated snog right there in front of everyone. Before Hermione could do either a still laughing Ginny stood up then and announced she was going to get the spare broom and that she would meet Hermione and Luna by the lake shortly. Hermione and Luna also stood up, Hermione was eager to get away from the cheeky grin of Pansy and the shocked expression of Ron both of whom were still trying to recover from Luna's previous statement, so she quickly stood and grabbed Luna and headed out of the hall toward the lake.

Hermione's heart was beating faster now and she was getting a tad anxious as the got near to the lake. Luna appeared to pick up on her silence and nervous expression so reached for Hermione's hand and held it gently.

"Be brave for me Hermione Granger...you can do this...you can do anything...I'll take good care of you?" Luna said dreamily finding Hermione's fear strangely endearing Luna found it sweet and endearing how vulnerable Hermione was at this current moment. 

She was normally so self-assured and some people, of an unkind mind, might say slightly arrogant in her abilities and knowledge. Luna was glad of an opportunity to take Hermione under her wing for once rather than the other way around, still, if it all got too much for the Gryffindor she was more than ready to call the whole thing off at a moments notice.

"Thanks, Luna...I'm fine really," Hermione said her voice going a little high but she managed to keep her legs moving toward the lake and soon they were stood beneath the familiar oak tree waiting on Ginny.

"If you're very brave...I might do that thing you like to your bum again later" Luna said thoughtful smiling at her. Hermione gave a large snort and went slightly red shaking her head.

"Are you trying to bribe me with...arse play Luna Lovegood?" Hermione asked giving the witch a playful push biting her lip eyes going a little wide. Luna just shrugged, a little cheeky glint in her eye. A few moments later Ginny called out to them carrying her broom and the spare Comet for Hermione and Luna.

"Right then Luna mount up and you Hermione hold on tight lets do a nice gentle lap of the lake lets stay close to the shore in case we need to make a quick landing....and Luna not to fast just like we talked about" Ginny said smiling as she handed the witch her broom and mounted her own.

"I remember!" Luna said a little defensively frowning slightly as she mounted the broom brought it to a hover and looked around to Hermione gesturing for her to climb on with a jerk of her head. Hermione though trembling managed to climb on behind Luna and held her close as Luna set off following Ginny just above the surface of the lake.

"Hold tight Hermione!" Luna said sweetly as they sped up a little. Hermione gave a little squeak of acknowledgment and buried her head in Luna's back to shield her face from the biting cold air eyes shut tight. Luna leaned forward slightly then and brought a hand down to the surface of the lake so her fingers could skim along the water. Hermione heard the sound and opened one eye lifting her head to look at what Luna was doing and a small smile creeping onto her lips.

"Why don't you try Hermione? if your fingers are kissed by a mere person its supposed to be good luck!" Luna said brightly as she drew her on hand back from the water. Hermione frowned she was wearing gloves and didn't want to get them wet or indeed remove either of her hands from around Luna's middle for fear of falling. However, stealing her nerves Hermione brought a hand to her mouth gripped a finger of her glove in her teeth pulled it off and still holding the glove in her mouth reached a hand down to touch the water as the witches continued to glide along.

"That's the way!" Luna called brightly and Hermione felt very pleased with herself she soon drew her hand back however as it was getting very cold and managed to put her glove back on asking Luna to slow just a little while she managed the awkward task.

"Time to go a little higher Luna!" Ginny called from in front of them heading upwards slightly away from the surface of the lake. Hermione groaned and squeezed Luna even tighter as she felt the witch pull upwards a little and felt her stomach begin to do summersaults as they began to rise. Hermione had her eyes shut tight again and her nerves had returned Luna felt her trembling as slowed up and didn't rise as high as Ginny and decided to hover for a moment in the air so Hermione could get used to the new height.

"Merlin please don't let me fall...don't let me fall...please don't let me fall," Hermione muttered over and over frantically, like a prayer, as she held Luna close.

"Hermione?" Luna said softly reaching a hand down to rest over one of Hermione's that was gripping her waist as tight as she could manage

"L-Luna?" Hermione replied trying to steady her voice.

"I'll never let you fall," Luna said with such steel and conviction in her voice Hermione felt her nerves calm almost instantly, she even stopped shaking completely.

"Oh...Hermione its beautiful up here please take a look the castle looks so wonderful from up here" Luna said taking both hands off the broom then as there was no need to control the broom while stationary. Luna folded her arms and took in the view smiling. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and gave a small gasp at the divine view the moment of wonderment and breathtaking beauty was cut short however when Hermione realized Luna had taken both hands off the broom.

"Luna can you keep at least one hand on the broom please Merlin's sake" Hermione groaned burying her face in the witches back again as Luna let out an exasperated sigh but did bring a hand back to the handle of the broom to ease Hermione's nerves. Hermione newfound calmness retreating as quick as it had come with Luna's casual disregard from broom safety.

"Oi, why have you stopped we're only halfway around....and Hermione please try to keep your head up and eyes open...you'll never get used to flying hiding like that!" Ginny called laughing and heading off again.

"You're doing really well Hermione pay Ginny no mind," Luna said a little snappily clearly not appreciating Ginny's joking approach to Hermione's nerves which greatly cheered Hermione up and caused her to defiantly raise her head up from Luna's back and open her eyes. 'I'll show you Ginny Weasley' Hermione thought, giving Luna a little appreciative squeeze. As they flew along a little quicker now Luna began explaining to Hermione about how to shift her weight and just trust in her magic when flying visualize where you need to the broom to go and lean in that direction. Hermione listened intently to the witch making a mental note of her every word.

"You're such an amazing teacher Luna...is there anything you can't teach?" Hermione asked laughing as they neared the end of their lap of the lake.

"Well I was never very good with numbers so I might struggle to help you with arithmancy though I doubt you need any tutoring in that area," Luna said giggling.

"Have you ever thought of going into teaching after school?" Hermione asked then truly very interested in Luna's ambitions.

"I'm not sure I'd be as good as you think Hermione...I had a mind to work with Magical Creatures in some capacity...I think you might make for a better Professor" Luna said laughing and Hermione smiled teaching had crossed her mind once or twice but there were so many subjects she loved Hermione could never think of a field to specialize in. She had also on occasion gave thought to a ministry job perhaps like Luna maybe doing something in one of the departments that worked with Magical Creatures.

She still had dreams of resurrecting SPEW and helping all manner of other creatures who she felt were often neglected by wizarding society. Though Hermione had quickly reminded herself of the corruption and less than ethical behavior of many ministry officials and how entering an organization that had allowed Dolores Umbridge into their ranks was not something she felt comfortable doing.

"Whatever we do I'm sure we'll both be great, though maybe teaching isn't the best idea, I mean we can't have students being distracted by such a beautiful Professor," Hermione said Giving a small laugh.

"Oh don't say things like that while we're in the air! I get enough funny feeling between my legs just from the broom! I don't need you adding to them with those silky words," Luna said dreamily looking over her shoulder at Hermione briefly eyes alive with glee. Hermione felt herself grow hot in the cheeks, it was rather exciting to think that Luna was getting turned on from sitting the broom. Hermione herself had to admit the slight vibration and feel of the hardwood against her was somewhat pleasent...it was really just the cold and the heights Hermione disliked about flying she had to admit there may be certain other fun aspects to it she thought biting her lip.

Soon they journey was over and they neared there starting point by the great oak tree. Hermione smiled breathing a sigh of relief as they were finally coming into land where a beaming Ginny stood waving at them.

"Well, you didn't drown or crash! see just like I said! nothing to worry about" Ginny said as Luna and Hermione dismounted and Luna gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek immensely proud of her.

"Well just wait till I'm the one controlling the broom...then well see what's what," Hermione said shaking her head.

"We won't have you flying across the lake like today well stick to the grounds here or maybe the quidditch pitch will be free...Ravenclaws had training today so that's why I decided to train out here" Ginny said moving forward to take the spare broom back from Luna.

"Well this wasn't as unpleasant as I feared, it was..almost fun, anyway I think Luna has a little promise to keep so we really must be going now Ginny," Hermione said looking to Luna her eyes swimming with excitement as she recalled her girlfriends offer before they had set off.

"Hermione Granger! shouldn't we take care of that other business we have first...maybe we can play later," Luna said grinning devilishly. Hermione sighed but nodded Luna was right of course they couldn't really fool around at a time like this when Luna still had to work on her dream walking plans.

"What are you two on about now> always speaking in riddles these days" Ginny groaned folding her arms and pouting at them really not liking being cut out of this conversation and not knowing what anyone was going on about.

"Sorry Ginny but its..." Hermione began but Ginny finished her sentence for her.

"...for my own good," Ginny said sarcastically rolling her eyes. Hermione and Luna shared a small smile and all three witches made there way back inside. Ginny left to take the spare broom back where it belonged and Luna and Hermione separated to change into something less warm back in their dorms now they were back indoors. 

Hermione had just put her wooly hat back in her trunk and finished pulling on a spare shirt when she felt her bottle-cork necklace begin to vibrate and pulled it out of her shirt to see it glowing red.

"Harry! oh not again! whats happened to him now" Hermione groaned as she grabbed a vial of love potion antidote from her drawer just in case. The witch had hoped the love potion spiking thing would've died down now Slughorns party was out of the way, Hermione had been thankful to have as yet not needed any of the potion herself and Luna had brewed but there was always a chance someone would try again. 

Hermione had assumed Harry to be with Dumbledore but giving the necklaces charm had a short range she guessed he had to be close by. Hermione rushed down the stairs and found Harry and Ron wrestling on the ground. Hermione gasped as she took note of Harrys own personal smashed vial of love potion antidote that was laying nearby the liquid soaking into the carpet.

"I told you not to eat those bloody things I was just about to toss them in the fire!" Harry shouted trying to hold Ron down. Hermione quickly reasoned the opened box of cauldron cakes sitting on the ground nearby were the cause of this mess.

"Let me go, Harry! I have to find Romilda! if you try and stop me I'll have no choice but to duel you!" Ron shouted trying to throw Harry off. Hermione rushed forward and dropped to her knees by the pair.

"Ronald! Please calm down we'll take you to Romilda in just a second but first, you need to drink this is a special potion to calm your nerves and it doubles as a breath freshener! Want to be already for Romilda don't you!" Hermione said excitedly doing her best to appear genuine as Ron fell still and Harry cautiously let go of the wizard's arms and got off him helping him to his feet.

"I suppose I could use some help with my nerves give it here then quicker I get it down the quicker I can see her Hurry up!" Ron demanded suddenly snatching the vial from Hermione and downing it in one go. Ron suddenly looked unsteady on his feet and fell backward onto the sofa looking a little dumbstruck. He blinked furiously for a good ten seconds then appeared to come around.

"Harry mate I think we'd better not have any more of those cakes...something not right with them maybe they've gone off?" Ron said looking to the open box on the ground then to the exasperated faces of Harry and Hermione.

"Oh you think so mate how very wise of you!" Harry said sarcastically picking up the box and tossing the lot in the fire just as Ginny and Luna ran into the common room Luna carrying her own vial.

"Is everything alright Harry hasn't been? he's not??" Luna rambled quickly running over grabbing Harry and trying to tip her potion into the Wizards shocked mouth before he scrambled away behind the sofa.

"No Luna! I'm fine it was this idiot don't worry Hermione got to him!" Harry said hands raised defensively in front of him as he backed away slowly as Luna still looked ready to jump him but she looked to Hermione for reassurance and the witch nodded vigorously to confirm Harry's statement and call of her girlfriend.

"How come you give Luna and Ginny these alarms and trust them with your safety! but I, you're an actual girlfriend! don't have one!" Ginny said lifting Hermione's necklace and shaking it slightly as she folded her arms and looked to a slightly fearful Harry. Hermione started to slowly back away biting her lip and gestured with her head for Luna to join her in her retreat she could tell Ginny was about to blow up and didn't want to be around when she did.

"It was their idea... I didn't...Luna made them...maybe she'll do you one too" Harry said quickly as Hermione and Luna speedily made an exit.

"HERMIONE GRANGER! LUNA LOVEGOOD! BACK HERE NOW!" Ginny shouted really very annoyed that she had been in the dark about this.

"Run!" Hermione said to Luna grabbing her hand as the exited the portrait hole and headed down the stairs to the kitchens and hoepfully if Ginny didn't catch them back into the room of requirment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, any good? please let me know if I'm going in a poor direction or if there's anything you'd like to see more of and thanks again to everyone who has read this far! I can't believe I've written 100k words of this madness thanks to all the people who have been encouraging me to keep going! again kudos and comments keep this alive thank you!


	25. Vibrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets her reward for being brave and Luna teaches her something new about wands as the girls get ready for their next dream walking trip into Malfoys mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay let's advance this plot  
> My Brain: Hmmm No just write more of your really bad erotica instead and barely advance anything  
> lol  
> So yeah that about sums up what happened here and I'm very sorry you will have to endure my bad attempts at some sexy times again I may have gone too weird with this one so if it's really not working for people I may edit it heavily in future. 
> 
> side note I have made slight alterations to the very first chapter just setting up some ideas that weren't in the story at the start like Malfoy and pansy fighting so have a look back there if you want I may edit more chapters later as well.
> 
> Anyway, next chapter after this will be the final one before a fairly long break into the new year for me as I want to just relax and take some time off writing. I feel I may have bored people at this point and the story has gone a little too long as i think a fair few readers have dropped off as im receiving less feedback but if you are still reading and want it to keep going comments and kudos really do push me onwards and i do still have an ending chapter in mind I'd like to get too but its trick being inspired as of late. anyway, enough whining from me on you go and try to enjoy this madness.

Hermione and Luna collapsed on their queen-sized bed laughing and very out of breath. Their sides were sore and their legs ached but they had made it. They had managed to lose Ginny after diving into a random broom closet. The witches had stood pressed together trying their best to stay quiet as they heard Ginny stop for a breather outside. The furious redhead panting heavily and cursing under her breath. Luna had opened her mouth to whisper something but as soon as Hermione heard the first syllable the bushy-haired witch had pressed her lips to Luna's to silence her lest they be caught. Luna's soft moans were a sweet symphony to Hermione's ears and she couldn't help bringing a hand to the back of the Ravenclaws head and tangling her fingers in her hair. Luna appreciated such treatment and responded by deepening the kiss. 

Hermione had been riled up ever since Luna had mentioned giving her a 'treat' for being brave during flying and now that they were alone Hermione had a notion to have Luna make good on her promises. 'Merlin...I've really become a randy sod since Luna swept me off my feet... but look at her can I really blame myself,' Hermione thought, biting her lip stifling a laugh looking the lovely Ravenclaw up and down. She was a perfect pale pixy woman. Pixy? Hermione laughed again at this descriptor her brain had landed on, where had that word come from? Luna pulled back to look at her slightly perplexed by Hermione's furrowed brow and her attempts to suppress laughter. "What's the joke, Hermione Granger?" Luna asked in a soft voice giving the witch a playful shove daring to speak now Ginny had moved off down the corridor, her footsteps getting further and further away. "Oh its...nothing Luna...you're just so...oh come here," Hermione said pulling the witch back into another kiss to make sure the whispering wouldn't give them away. A while later, after they were sure Ginny was completely gone and had been given enough time to head to another floor of the castle they had exited the closet. The girls had then headed onward to the kitchen's hand in hand giving each other shy nervous glances, something about that kiss and all the sneaking around just now had made them both a little giddy. They were also still a little on edge and weary that Ginny might spring on them from around the corner any second to hex them. However, as they entered the kitchens it seemed like they truly had lost the redhead for good and both breathed a sigh of relief. 'You lose this round Ginny Weasley' Hermione had thought, grinning wickedly.

Ginny had been shouting all sorts at them during the chase. She seemed to have finally had enough of being left out of not only Harry's schemes with Dumbledore but also Luna and Hermione's own secret plans. Luna and Hermione couldn't help laughing as they had run from her it was just a misunderstanding but Ginny wouldn't listen to any of their protests or attempts to explain themselves, their laughter probably didn't help calm her either. "Stop laughing this isn't funny!" Ginny had shouted from behind them at one stage almost growling by that point. Hermione had to admit to feeling a tad regretful that things had come to this. Ginny was probably just very frustrated that her best friend had gone off to spend most of her time with her girlfriend. Hermione was hoping they could maybe explain everything after she had calmed down a little but Merlin knows when that would happen. Thankfully they were both safe and sound in the room of requirement now and Ginny could go calm herself while they stayed in here. Luna and Hermione both rolled onto their sides then grinning at each other.

"What a witch I've found, she who could make the stars vanish from the night sky in envy for they pale in comparison to her own beauty," Hermione said dreamily getting a bit theatrical drunk on this feeling she had deep inside. Luna looked away in a rare display of bashfulness but it didn't last, however. The Ravenclaw suddenly climbed on top of Hermione and began kissing her furiously again in between laughing, she sat up straddling Hermione after a moment and beamed down at her. "Don't get all poetic on me when I'm not expecting it," Luna said in mock annoyance folding her arms. Hermione snorted and brought her hands to the girls hips. Hermione would never tire of having her Luna above her like this. 'Her Luna' Hermione thought again smiling widely, what wonderful phrase.

"The moon and the stars? Are you trying to sweet talk me into bed, Hermione Granger!" Luna said trying to be stern but her eyes were dancing with glee.

"Um...we're already in bed!" Hermione laughed.

"I didn't think you went for all that sappy romantic talk Hermione...I thought I was the poet around here," Luna said reaching a hand down to stroke Hermione's cheek tenderly.

"Oh, I was only quoting something I read a long while ago...anyway speaking of poems, much progress on your eight hundred and seven line epic?" Hermione questioned a glint in her eye wondering if Luna had made much headway. Luna frowned slightly, it seemed she was maybe having trouble with her poem.

"I've only got five words since the last time, there haven't been enough truly wonderous words or phrases invented yet to describe you, Hermione Granger, it's rather annoying really...someone should look into creating more words," Luna said folding her arms in frustration then.

"Maybe invent some of your own then Luna," Hermione said giving a small laugh.

"It's a shame there aren't enough romantic phrase to describe...well" Luna trailed off as she looked down at Hermione's chest giving a small dreamy sigh. Hermione raised an eyebrow wondering how many lines of this poem would be given over to describing her breasts and began to chuckle but stopped soon after as she felt her leg cramp a little. She still hadn't recovered from all the running and grimaced slightly Luna gave a small sympathetic smile noticing the issue.

"You're very dear to me Hermione...but being your girlfriend needs to come with some sort of disclaimer...warning required to take part in frequent bouts of running....long distance sprinters preferred," Luna said shaking her head a little as Hermione snorted.

"Maybe... you could give me another... massage...why don't I pull these jeans down roll on to my tummy and you can... get to work," Hermione said winking at the witch.

"Is it 'only' a massage you're after? Nothing... 'else' I can do for you....Professor?" Luna asked slyly, slowly drawing her hand down Hermione's chest down her belly and slipping her fingers into Hermione's waistband biting her lip.

"Well you might be able to provide another...um 'service' afterward...you did say you'd do that little special thing for me if I was brave remember?" Hermione said a little nervously her cheeks growing hot now her heartbeat moving up a gear.

"Oh, what would that be... I can't seem to recall," Luna said sarcastically scratching her head pretending to be thinking. 

Oh, what a devious little minx she's really going to make me say it out loud, isn't she? Hermione thought giving a small groan and suddenly sitting bolt upright and pulling Luna tight toward her giving her a somewhat vicious lusty snog in which the girl's tongues partook in a fierce dance. The harsh kissing was doing all sorts of wonderful things to Hermione and she felt a sudden mad rush of giddy power. The Gryffindor pulled back slightly and gently bit Luna's lower lip and spoke her next words slowly and deliberately putting emphasis on each and every word a hot intense lusty fire burning in her eyes as she looked deep into Luna's own giddy slivery eyes.

"You're tongue. My arse." Hermione said sharply in a very demanding tone heart pounding as she made the dirty request, breathing heavily her knickers growing very damp. Luna let out a little gasp, the intensity in Hermione's eyes and voice having a clear effect on her.

"Oh my! Right away professor," Luna said excitedly rising off Hermione a little so the witch could roll onto her belly. Hermione excitedly fumbled at her belt to get it loose and pulled the zipper of her jeans down and Luna then brought them to the witches knees and pushed Hermione down rather harshly face first into the pillow, Hermione, let out a satisfied moan. Though she had intended to keep the dominant role this time she rather liked Luna asserting herself like this.

"Why don't we skip the 'massage'...i mean I haven't even gotten masseuse license yet," Luna said sweetly smiling down at Hermione's fantastic pink knicker clad bum a hungry look in her gaze her own knickers growing wet.

"You read my mind," Hermione said laughing wiggling her bum a little earning a small slap from Luna that sent a little spike of pleasure through Hermione making her sigh. Trying to tell her brain to be quiet and not concentrate on whether or not 'masseuse's' required a license.

Nuaghty Professor!" Luna said giggling enjoying the slight sting on the palm of her hand from the slap

The Ravenclaw gripped Hermione's pink knickers then and tugged them down over her delightful rump to join her jeans at her knees Hermione looked back at the witch just in time to see Luna lick her lips as she took in the sight before her and brought her hand to Hermione's slick quim which was already slick with desire. Hermione's head went up with a loud groan and she gripped the bed sheets tightly.

"Don't tease me, Miss Lovegood!" Hermione sighed as Luna let out a cute little giggle sliding a finger into Hermione's wet sex from behind then leaning down moved the witches wild bushy mane to one side to kiss her neck.

"I'm very sorry Professor, I'll be a good girl now and get to work," Luna whispered dreamily adding a second finger inside Hermione making the Gryffindor groan in pleasure again. 'This little witch will be the end of me' Hermione thought, biting her lip as her mind went all hazy. Luna pushed Hermione's shirt further up her back a little so she could kiss the base of her spine and made her way down to the witches backside. Her soft warm wet lips were divine making Hermione tingle all over.

Hermione loosened her grip on the sheets and reached back with both hands to spread her cheeks Luna giggled as she moved her tongue to Hermione's pucker her fingers still working slowly in and out of the witches tight quim.

"That's good....very good... Merlin Luna! oh...your tongue...ah... so...deep!" Hermione moaned trying to keep her strict Professor voice intact but the feeling of Luna's wet muscle inside her and the delightful motions of her fingers caused Hermione's voice to go high and breathy. Hermione let a hand slip away from her arse and gripped the bed sheets again as Luna's tongue writhed within her, Luna brought her free hand to the cheek Hermione had let go of and grasped it firmly causing Hermione to take her other hand and grab Luna's head and force her face deeper into her bum, raising herself a little off the bed grunting in pleasure as she did so. 

Luna moaned enjoying the harsh treatment and the vibrations of her mouth and tongue drove Hermione wild this entire scenario was so erotic and depraved it was making Hermione reach new heights she felt a tightening in her stomach and build of pleasure that was more intense than anything she had ever felt before. Being such a complete and total arse girl this was a dream come true for Hermione, the last time Luna had licked her here it had been a brief experiment but this was a full-on arse lapping and Hermione loved every second of it. 

Hermione giggled suddenly as she imagined any of her housemates somehow discovering what a kinky randy witch resided just under the surface of that diligent, studious, prefect bookworm that they all knew. Hermione thought they might lose their marbles completely though she supposed everyone must have their kinks and desires maybe a few of her dorm mates shared her 'arse fascination', Pavarti maybe? Hermione thought-stifling a laugh and groaning as Luna's fingers sped up inside her and the witch began licking her backside furiously giving her bum cheek an extra harsh squeeze.

Hermione pushed backward onto Luna's fingers gripping her head again and keeping that mouth glued to her bum as she ground herself against Luna's face ready to explode. Her face totally scarlet panting heavily her skin slick with sweat Hermione was almost there, then, Luna shook free of Hermione's grip pulled her face back and removed her fingers from inside Hermione and sat up panting slightly a look of sorrow on her face as the emptiness she now felt in the absence of Luna's delightful tongue and fingers was excruciating.

"What are you doing! get back there and finish me off, you little witch!" Hermione groaned a little bossily, Luna's sudden withdrawal having a real effect on her. Hermione panted hard looking over her shoulder eyes wide slightly furious Luna had dared stop just as her peak had been so near.

"Don't make me get the handcuffs! we'll do things my way or not at all!" Luna said suddenly dawning her strict Professor tone hitting Hermione's bum a rather hard slap making the witch gasp in shock.

"ow!" Hermione said turning her head face frozen in shock and outrage.

"Oh don't pretend you don't like it," Luna said slapping her again smirking.

"Ow!" Hermione said again only this time sounding somewhat excited and pleased with a glint in her eye and a lot more hints of pleasure in her cry.

Hermione swallowed hard as another jolt of pleasure ran through her at the Ravenclaws devious little smirk. Luna was getting better at the whole dominant thing, perhaps she had decided it was time to take charge partway through their session for some reason. Luna pulled her wand from behind her ear and put the tip in her mouth suckling it sweetly eyeing Hermione's backside a seductive look in her eye.

Hermione brought a hand to her backside defensively eyes going wide she suddenly spun around which was a little difficult as her knickers and jeans were still halfway down her legs and restricted her movement somewhat.

"I hope you aren't thinking what I think you are Luna Lovegood...I'm all for some kinky fun but you better not put that wand near my bum!" Hermione said wagging her finger at her girlfriend trying to be as serious and angry looking as possible but Luna just smiled.

"I'm in charge here Miss Granger you'll do as I say...if you want to that is," Luna said her strict voice falling away with the last few words as her dreamy tone broke through again and made Hermione snort. It looked like Luna still had a long way to go with the domination thing after all. Hermione took pity on her and decided to indulge this wand play a little.

She'd maybe thought of venturing between her legs gripping her own wand and sliding the firm wood into herself on one of those cold lonely nights in her dorm but at the time it had seemed so depraved to the witch she had always backed down. She really wasn't up for moving to taking a wand straight up the backside either but maybe she could let Luna play with her quim a little. As long as she was gentle it would be okay Hermione supposed biting her lip. 

Luna seemed to have yet another idea, however. Hermione gasped as she felt the tip of Luna's wand which was vibrating ever so slightly touch the back of leg. How she was doing this Hermione didn't know and she didn't much care as this sensation was utterly delightful. The wand tip slowly traveling up her calf muscle and into the joint of her knee, agonisingly slowly it went up and up till it was almost at the top of her thigh then Luna went back the other way making Hermione cry out a little in frustration she thought she'd been about to feel that lovely wand tip in a certain other region that was quite desperate for attention at this moment in time. Hermione couldn't take it any longer and brought a hand between her legs to play with herself which made Luna grin but after a few moments, she tapped Hermione's busy hand with her wand a little harshly.

"Enough of that now! you don't get to finish till I say so! hands behind your back.....um...please" Luna said grinning wickedly even though she'd once again wimped out on the harsh mistress thing and had been all too polite. Hermione half laughed and half groaned as she did as she was bid and put her hands behind her back. Luna pulled her wand away from Hermione briefly before surprising the witch by placing the tip right at her backside making the witch jump a little holding the tip against Hermione's bum till the girl was squirming so much she appeared somewhat possessed Luna finally laughed and drew her wand away and sighing happily stowed it behind her ear.

"Good girl...now clam down kitten," Luna said gripping Hermione's shoulder and turning the panting red-faced girl over before clambering back on top of Hermione straddling her. Luna just looked down at the dazed Hermione smiling. Hermione laughed and looked up at Luna expectantly.

"Um...well? Aren't we continuing?" Hermione asked getting very frustrated as the heat between her legs drove her wild she needed Luna's fingers her mouth or even her bloody wand if that's what she wanted.

"No," Luna said simply smiling widely as Hermione squirmed beneath her looking horrified at the response.

"But...but WHY! AFTER ALL THAT!" Hermione groaned making to move a hand to her neglected sex that was swatted away by Luna.

"You didn't stay still and let me put my wand where I originally wanted so... no finishing for you Miss Granger! hopefully, that teaches you a lesson for next time. Obey your mistress!....please....thank you," Luna said in her best strict voice folding her arms and looking down at an adorable very pouty and frustrated Hermione. The witch groaned again and made to pull her knickers and jeans back up cursing under her breath. "Well, Granger you asked for a proper dominant mistress didn't you? will now you've got it, well done Luna! a witch after my own heart," sang a voice that sounded like Pansy Parkinson in her mind which began cackling.

"No, leave them halfway down! I like seeing you like this, desperate... and needy.... but unable to do anything about it" Luna said dreamily, the statement should've sounded harsh but in Luna's voice it almost made Hermione laugh despite her fury and frustration. Hermione obeyed and stopped trying to cover herself back up. Hermione's heart skipped a beat if she wasn't getting dressed then maybe there was hope of Luna finishing her off after all. Luna stayed seated on top of Hermione looking very pleased with herself Hermione was already making plans to get her back for this, the little foxy minx was so dead! 

"Do you think it'll take Ginny long to calm down?" Hermione said trying to take her mind off the heat between her legs by changing the subject and running her hands up and down Luna's waist sighing as she took in the witches lovely figure that never failed to get her heart going. 

Even if Luna had just denied Hermione her pleasure and she was very eager to get back at her she couldn't help going all weak with tenderness as she caressed the witch. Hermione also Feeling a little bold and cheeky and wanting to reclaim some dominance brought a hand round to grasp Luna's jean-clad backside letting out a satisfied little sigh as she did so, she would never get over being able to grab the Ravenclaw there. 

Luna smiling brought a hand down to gently caress Hermione's chest in return biting her lip the playful behavior seeming to excite her and make her slip out of her mistress role as Hermione changing the subject seemed to catch her off guard.

"Oh, she'll be fine...in a few hours...I hope" Luna said smiling but looking a little unsure.

"I'm not even sure what we did wrong we took very good care of Harry and if it wasn't for our alarms he may have run off to a disused classroom with Romilda by now! she should be more grateful" Luna said pouting a little now which made Hermione chuckle.

"Ginny's just..tired I guess we've all been running around doing things behind her back in secret not including her even if it's for her own safety, it mustn't be very fun," Hermione said frowning.

"I guess so...she could've calmly discussed it with us though and not chased us around the school," Luna said grinning again then.

"Rarely does Ginny Weasley do anything calmly Luna. You're one of her best friends so you probably didn't need reminding" Hermione laughed squeezing the witches bum again and gaining a nipple tweak from Luna that made her gasp, the witch hadn't fully shed her dominant role it seemed. Hermione was very close to flipping Luna over and tearing her clothes off ready to get revenge for her denial of her pleasure but she contained herself as Luna seemed to look a little sad about something despite her continued playfulness.

"friend..." Luna muttered biting her lip talking to herself more than Hermione.

"Is Something bothering you, Luna?" Hermione asked gently removing her hand from the witches backside and bringing it back to her hips holding her firmly in what Hermione hoped would be a comforting manner, all thoughts of kinky funny quickly leaving her mind as she saw her girlfriends obvious upset at something.

"Well... like you say I'm supposed to be Ginny's friend yet I hardly hang around just her and me these days... ever since..." Luna trailed off looking worried she had said something wrong.

"Ever since "that mean old Hermione" stole you away," Hermione said smiling wryly as she recalled the words Ginny had spoken the other day. Luna began to play with her bottle cork necklace then unable to respond.

"I've been rather selfish keeping you all to myself, Luna, we don't have to hang around all the time... maybe I was being a bit clingy...you and Ginny need some alone time...I've kind of been neglecting Harry and Ron myself...just I can't take not being around you" Hermione said giving a small laugh as Luna looked up a small grin on her face.

"That's an issue for me too I go to do something on my own or with someone else and I can't stop thinking about you," Luna said giving Hermione's breast a playful caress through her jumper again.

"I think we should try and be more accommodating to our friends from now on... I mean I gave Ron hell for ditching Harry and me as soon as he saw a shot at getting his end away" Hermione laughed then recalling what seemed to be a very long distant memory now even though it had only been a few weeks.

"I'm very glad you two made up in the end...Ron's so funny he makes me smile" Luna said dreamily Hermione gave a small sigh Ron would no doubt be pleased to hear that but Luna having never hung around Ron for any great length of time hadn't been unfortunate enough to see a few of his less well-liked personality traits. Hermione wondered how Luna would handle one of Ron's more childish poor tempered moods and suddenly got a vision of Ron being hexed by Luna and had to stifle a laugh.

"It might be tough balancing our alone time and our time with friends but I think it'll be good for us Luna..we can't even stay out of each other dreams at the moment for Merlins sake" Hermione said then shaking her head slightly as she only now realized the full extent of how much of her life she'd just dedicated to Luna without thinking.

"Dreams!" Luna shouted hoping off Hermione suddenly and moving over to a nearby bookcase.

"Luna what are you...." Hermione began feeling very crestfallen at Luna's having clambered off her, she had been looking forward to hopefully finishing their fun.

"Sorry, Hermione but I've just remembered I've got so much work to still do to get ready for our next dream walking session into Malfoys mind," Luna said pulling three books from the bookshelf and setting them down on the table. Hermione frowned, working to stop Malfoy was clearly more important than her randy needs but she couldn't help feeling disappointed she really had been so close to getting off.

"What about...you got me all randy..." Hermione muttered pouting slightly again. Luna looked up a cheeky glint in her eye but went back to her books with no sign of thinking about giving Hermione any relief.

"Just... set your wand to vibrate and take care of yourself just this once... I really must learn this stuff" Luna said smiling to herself as Hermione sat bolt upright eyes going wide at that suggestion.

"Do what?... with my wand? They...they vibrate? well, of course, you made yours do it just now...but how? what spell do you use?" Hermione asked grabbing her wand from between her legs where it had fallen when her jeans had been pulled down. Hermione looked at it biting her lip. what was this vital vibration spell information she had somehow missed in all her years of learning? Sure she had felt the wand vibrate during certain spells but she had never set it to do that on its own.

"Just tap it three times with your index finger and say 'Vibrato'," Luna said grinning not looking up as she continued to pour over her books. Hermione did as Luna said and let out a little gasp as her wand actually began to vibrate. Now there was something her Professors had definitely not taught her! 

"See! Now I can work and you can play...a witches bond with her wand, their connection, and its magical core is vastly strengthed when its used for sexual pleasure...I've never used mine on my bum though... but if you're really desperate for some more...what was the phrase you said?...arse play? then why not give it a go... do keep the noise down though I need to study" Luna said very quickly and matter of factly as if she was just talking about the day's weather.

Hermione's face was frozen in shock was any of that true? It could just be Luna and her overactive imagination or maybe one of her little jokes. Luna wasn't really going to sit there and study while she masturbated with her wand was she? Also, it was not going up her bottom that cheeky little minx, Hermione thought scowling. 

"I told you I'm not putting a wand up my backside Luna! You've got to be having me on with all this bond strengthing talk right?" Hermione said rolling her eyes even as an image of herself bent over on the bed her vibrating wand moving in and out of her on its own as she moaned like a shameless harlot rushed through her mind and made her damp between the legs again.

"I am not Hermione Granger! Try to have an open mind for once! Besides if we're going to spend less time with each other to see our friends it might be for the best you find new and exciting ways to take care of yourself!" Luna said brightly flipping through some pages and taking a few notes with her favorite purple feathered quill. Hermione frowned but decided a vibrating wand was better than nothing.

Hermione pulled off her shirt and bra and threw them to the side of the bed and brought the tip of her wand to one of her nipples and gave a large gasp as pleasure shot through her.

"Wow, you've been missing out Granger!" Hermione said to herself under her breath as she continued toying with her large breasts with her vibrating wand trying to be quiet as Luna worked on her dream walking plans. Hermione kept glancing over to her and caught her watching Hermione play on more than one occasion her mouth slightly open a hungry look in her eye but when she would notice Hermione's eyes she'd go back to her books quickly.

By the time Hermione had finally brought her wand down between her legs and began moving it in and out of herself, Luna had to cast a silencing charm on her in order to concentrate. Luna grinned as she worked delighted her girlfriend was enjoying herself so much though she felt a little disappointed in herself for giving in and letting the witch get off in the end, maybe she just wasn't cut out for domination she thought giggling. 

Looking up from her notes briefly to see Hermione laying back in bed looking totally spent as she lay panting her face red and sweaty a hazy and far off look in her eye Luna had a feeling Hermione's wand would be doing a lot of vibrating in the near future. Luna removed her silencing charm then and Hermione sat up her hair an even worse mess than usual fanning herself with her hand to cool down.

"Enjoyed yourself?" Luna asked smiling widely and Hermione just nodded a smirk on her face.

"Don't think you'll get away with making me finish myself off next time though Miss Lovegood!" Hermione said narrowing her eyes at Luna then sticking her tongue out at the witch playfully.

"Well now you're free maybe you should look over some of these books with me it might be a good idea to familiarise yourself with the ideas in here so you know exactly what we're going to be doing when the time comes to enter Malfoys dreams again" Luna said and smiled as Hermione's eyes lit up at the chance to do some reading. Hermione had looked over many books in their personal library already but Luna had taken possession of the dream walking books and Hermione hadn't had a chance to really look through those. Hermione still had something else she wanted to do beforehand though.

"Well I'd love to Luna but I need a shower...maybe you could join me... I don't think its fair that I get to have all the fun while you do most of the work," Hermione said laughing getting up fully removing her jeans shoes and socks then and heading off to the little side bathroom they had gotten the room of requirement to create for them recently. Hermione stopped at the door leaning against the frame making a come-hither motion with her finger fixing Luna with a seductive look.

"Well...oh, alright but this needs to be quick we really must get ready to take care of Malfoy soon!" Luna said getting up and walking toward the bathroom stripping off as she went. Hermione grabbed the witch by the arm when she was within reach and pulled her into a heated snog and dragged her into the bathroom and slammed the door both laughing as their hands moved all over each other.

*****

The quick shower had been anything but Hermione had taken it upon herself to give Luna a very thorough washing indeed. Luna had seemed to enjoy herself despite her initial protests and cries of needing to get back to work. Hermione was greatly tickled by the idea that someone other than her was complaining about needing to get work done and that she was the one reluctant to start for once and just wanted to stay under the shower holding Luna close to her as the warm water ran over their bodies. Though she had eventually decided it was time to get some work done too so now herself and Luna were sat the reading tables in white bathrobes pouring over books as Luna laid out more of her plan.

"So the nexus helps me connect to the various dreamers in Hogwarts thats where I'll be taking you when we want to get into Malfoys dream. I was having a hard time finding the right dreams from the right people before until I figured out how to create the nexus." Luna said as Hermione bit her lip trying to follow all the new information.

"How does this Nexus manifest itself...I'm sorry it just a little hard to grasp," Hermione said raising an eyebrow.

"It's like standing in a hotel corridor with many doors on each side of the hall with names of all the people who are currently dreaming in the vicinity of where I'm at, all we'll need to do is find the door with Malfoys name above it." Luna said hoping Hermione would be able to understand that description and the witch nodded.

"You said we needed to manipulate Malfoys dream so he feels more comfortable how are you planning to do that Luna?" Hermione asked genuinely interested to hear where Luna felt Malfoy would feel comfortable.

"I've had some help from Pansy she provided me with some pictures of her and Malfoy while they were at Malfoys home last summer...I've been able to use the pictures to help me create a dream version of Malfoys stately home. I had to improvise some parts as the pictures didn't show everything but it should be good enough to fool him" Luna said though she looked a little unsure Hermione reached a hand out to squeeze Luna's then.

"I trust you Luna...we can do this I know we can..ahhhh!" Hermione cried out in pain as her forearm seared with pain and Hermione began furiously rubbing it with her other hand trying to take the pain away as Luna stood up abruptly looking scared. Hermione's mind traveled back to her nightmare and for one moment of utter horror she thought those awful letters were about to appear on her arm once again but soon the pain vanished and Hermione began taking deep breaths.

"Hermione, what happened are you okay?" Luna asked taking hold of Hermione's arm and looking fearfully at the spot Hermione had been rubbing. Hermione swallowed nervously she guessed it was maybe time to fill Luna in on her nightmare.

"Then I woke up...my arm still hurt and I felt the same pain again just now but it was only a dream I don't know why I'm feeling this pain...I might be imagining it" Hermione finished and Luna threw her arms around the witch holding her close.

"This...was my fault," Luna said sounding very tearful and Hermione pulled back to look at her utter confusion on her face.

"Don't say that Luna you couldn't possibly have anything to do with this silly nightmare?" Hermione said quickly.

"I didn't get a chance to mention the other part of my plan...I've been trying to bridge Malfoys dreams with someone else so that he'll be able to share a dream with someone he trusts so that we could maybe get more information out of him...but I don't understand why you slipped into that dream too...you shouldn't have been there...oh its all my fault!" Luna said looking at her feet tears welling in her eyes then. Hermione stood up and held the witch close again rocking her gently back and forth.

"Whose dreams were you trying to connect Malfoy too..." Hermione asked her heart sinking as she was sure she already knew the answer.

"Bellatrix Lestrange..." Luna said trembling as Hermione squeezed the witch tight. Hermione wasn't angry but she was scared and a little disappointed Luna hadn't run such a risky venture by her first.

"I'm an awful girlfriend..." Luna sobbed trying to push Hermione away then but Hermione gripped her tight.

"No, you are not Luna Lovegood! Don't let me hear you say that again...you were just trying your best to do what you think is right, you didn't know I'd get sucked into the bloody dream did you!" Hermione said kissing the witch on the forehead.

"If I was a stronger witch who knew what they were doing you wouldn't have got hurt!" Luna said sniffly rubbing at her eyes. 

"You are the strongest most incredible witch I've ever known Luna Lovegood! this was an accident probably my own fault maybe I dream-walked into that nightmare myself somehow it might not have been anything to do with you!" Hermione said trying to further reassure the shaking Ravenclaw who gave a small watery smile at Hermione's praise.

"I well...its possible we never did determine if I alone was doing all the dream walking I suppose," Luna said biting her lip and Hermione nodded.

"Also I'm fine it was only a nightmare, right? Bellatrix doesn't know what was happening either right? So we're fine everything's fine I wasn't hurt! If we truly need that demented maniac to help get information out of Malfoy and help him see the light then so be it!" Hermione said bravely and Luna seemed to take great heart in that statement.

"I don't think I'll try linking their dreams again in case Bellatrix does catch on to something being wrong and besides from what you've told me its clear Malfoys key goal is getting the death eaters into Hogwarts somehow and that's about as much as we can probably hope to get out of her," Luna said seeming to recover then.

"Do you truly forgive me, Hermione?" Luna asked rather quietly.

"There is nothing to forgive Luna! Just...next time tell me the plan before acting okay!" Hermione said giving her another kiss.

"If that vicious cruel...unimaginable Bitch! Ever lays a hand on you in the real world... that'll be the end for her" Luna said a rare darkness descending on her features and Hermione felt a chill run through her at Luna's words.

"Well...Look out Bellatrix Lestrange I think you've met your match!" Hermione said trying to lighten the mood Luna's face held the darkened look for a while longer but she did slip back into a smile though Hermione saw a vicious anger flash once again when Luna thought Hermione was no longer looking.

"Come on I think we've studied enough today lets got find Pansy and Daphne see if they have an update on what Malfoys been doing today...and let's try and avoid Ginny shall we," Hermione said as Luna gave a small laugh then.

"I would sooner face Bellatrix before I'd face Ginny when she's in such a poor mood," Luna said dreamily and Hermione couldn't help snorting before moving to get dressed.

********

As November moved ever onward Pansy and Daphne kept a close eye on Draco and Hermione and Luna continued to study their dream walking and managed to fit in some nonverbal wandless magic training as well. Pansy had brewed a sleeping draft in potions recently and was just waiting for the word from Hermione and Luna before she would slip it to Draco so they had a clear shot of getting into his dreams. 

Pansy and Daphne hadn't heard much during their spying mission but it seemed as if Draco had called a halt to his operations if only temporarily Pansy had heard him telling Crabbe things would have to wait until the new year before they would be "working" again and that he needed to discuss the "plan" with the "others" over Christmas and he had then quickly got up and headed back to his dorm when he noticed Pansy sat nearby pretending to read witch weekly.

Draco, dream walking and training aside Hermione and Luna had also been spending some more time apart to connect with Ginny Harry and Ron more. Ginny had taken a little while to calm down but once she had realized that Luna and Hermione had only been keeping quiet about the whole love potion spiking thing so Harry wouldn't get embarrassed she had suddenly found the whole thing very funny and they had managed to patch things up. Hermione had also decided to let Ginny in on what Malfoy was doing whilst at the same time neglecting to mention the whole dream walking aspect in case the witch would demand to come along with them and that would've caused all sorts of problems. 

Hermione did set Ginny to work and allow her to help in her own little way however and had started keeping an eye on Snape as the bushy-haired witch still had an uneasy feeling about the wizard and what his true intentions with Draco really were. Ginny was also tasked with trying to keep Harry off Draco's trail as well not wanting him to get into a needless fight when he had his own work to do with Dumbledore. 

Now that she was spending more time with Harry again Hermione felt her old overprotective feelings for the boy rising again and she very much wanted to keep him safe and would only invite him to help against Malfoy if there was truly no other way as the boy was very much engaged in a far greater task than her and Luna's battle against Malfoy.

Harry had finally divulged that Dumbledore had been taking him on various trips to places and showing him old memories that were all heavy related to Tom Riddle and his dark past. This was all in aid of better understanding the dark wizard and being able to uncover his dark magic and secrets that helped him keep hold of his power and to hopefully soon discover a way to destroy him forever. 

Hermione listened to Harry explain everything by the Gryffindor fire one evening and couldn't help throwing her arms around him and holding him close as she made him promise to take care of himself and that whenever the time came to finally take the fight to Voldemort that he had to take her with him no matter what no arguing! Harry had been reluctant to agree but Hermione had worn him down. Not long after he had filled Ron in on everything too and red-headed wizard had made a similar demand to Hermione and Harry had no choice but to give into them both and promise that they would be together in this fight no matter what.

Hermione hadn't mentioned this promise with Harry to Luna as she was certain Luna would demand to come along with Harry Ron and her too no matter the danger but Hermione couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to her beautiful Luna ao kept it to herself though she knew she would have to tell her everything when the time came, until then Hermione wanted to live free of that knowledge. Perhaps Dumbledore wouldn't even let it come to the point where Harry was on his own fighting this battle and it might never come to pass it seemed unlikely but still Hermione dared to hope.

It was a few days out from December when the first snow of the year came and that was also the day Hermione called a meeting with Pansy and Daphne in the Library telling Pansy to get the sleeping draft ready.

"Its time".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well done for making it through that madness lol hope it was somewhat enjoyable and as always comments and kudos keep me writing so please leave some if you have time. thanks again for reading :)


	26. Snowball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Luna enter Draco's dreams but things don't go exactly to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow what a mammoth chapter almost 15k! I had intended to go on further and finish with Christmas at the Weasleys but just found the chapter was going to be too huge so i had to cut it early. It was very tricky to write I had a lot to get through and set up I fear it might be very messy and hard to read so sorry about that I hope its okay anyway... I'm not very happy with this one but i hope it's not too bad. I'm not sure I'll get another chapter out before new year and i really do feel like a break after this one so I won't make any promises about more chapters. 
> 
> Though there is a slight chance of more but please don't get excited it might turn into another 15k beast and take ages... I hope not but sometimes my brain just makes these things happen. haha anyway merry Christmas all i want for Christmas is kudos or a comment as it keeps this story going. please let me know if this is going all terribly wrong or if you're still enjoying it :)

A small wooden music box with many intricate pretty patterns carved into it lay open on a nearby table delicately playing a familiar tune of Santa Claus is coming to town. The soft notes were currently the only sound in the room of requirement. Where a lone Hermione Granger resided at one of the reading tables waiting anxiously for Luna to return. The slow tender notes coming from the box were of great comfort to the bushy haired witch. It was such a delightful tune and always brought Hermione back to her childhood and the countless happy Christmases spent with her family.

"What are you doing up so early young lady" Hermione's father who was dressed as Santa Claus had asked when a seven-year-old Hermione had scrambled downstairs one Christmas morning at around four AM. She'd been hoping to sneak down and retrieve one little present to tide her over till her parents got up at around eight.

"Father Christmas? is it really you?" A young Hermione had asked excitedly eyes wide her heart pounding. Hermione's father had done a very good job acting as Santa and he had sent her back to bed telling her that all her presents would still be there waiting in a few hours. Hermione hadn't figured out it had been her father till a few years later.

The Gryffindor giggled at the memory and what a wide-eyed naive child she'd been. However, even those precious memories were not enough to calm her troubled mind at present and soon Hermione found herself gripped by worry once more. The witch soon took to absentmindedly playing with a bottle cork from the necklace Luna had given her. Though Hermione felt at this stage she had always possessed the necklace and couldn't imagine life without it around her neck and it seemed to have been a gift she'd received years ago, it was in fact only a couple of months old. How time had flown since herself and Luna had become enraptured with each other.

Hermione smiled to herself as she realized she was emulating the very act Luna often performed when she was worried or deep in thought about something. Luna seemed to be forever toying with a bottle cork. 

Hermione tried to keep her mind busy by humming along with the music box which was another one of Luna's requests from the room of requirement. Hermione even dared to sing a few lines now and again seeing as there was no one around to hear. 

She didn't have an amazing voice but could carry a tune well enough and her soft vocals did have a rather endearing charm to them that would warm the hearts of most who heard it. if Hermione ever dared to sing around others that was, which she didn't plan on. She had thought she'd been alone in the common room once when Harry had tiptoed down the stairs from the boys dorm as she'd been singing 'Life on Mars' she nearly jumped out of her skin when she'd finished and suddenly heard applause and turned to see the wizard sitting at the bottom of the stairs grinning at her. Hermione had wanted to sink deep into the sofa and never re-emerge. Luna was the real singer around here, though the Ravenclaw also rarely displayed her talent.

Hermione had however enjoyed the few times that she had caught the witch singing one of the many Muggle songs that years Halloween party playlist had comprised of. Luna was very fond of Toto in particular it seemed, hold the line and Africa being sung more often than all the other songs she had picked up. It was slightly surreal hearing these tunes carried around the walls of Hogwarts castle but it never failed to make Hermione giddy with joy.

"So Africa or Hold the Line? Which one do you prefer?" Hermione had questioned after she had snuck up behind Luna in the room one evening giggling at the Ravenclaw's shocked expression when she had turned around. Luna looked mildly annoyed at having been eavesdropped on but a playful glint soon appeared in her eye and she did answer.

"I like hold the line most, I find the part about Love often not being on time to ring very true" Luna had said smiling and Hermione gave a small laugh.

"How interesting... most people seem to prefer Africa," Hermione said grinning.

"I'm not most people Hermione Granger," Luna said confidently holding her head up proudly.

"No, Luna Lovegood. You most certainly are not...and I wouldn't have it any other way" Hermione had said stepping forward sliding her arms around the witch before pulling her into a kiss and tackling her onto their bed.

"Times like these I wish Dumbledores magic speakers still worked, we could really use some Prince right about now" Hermione had grumbled while kissing Luna's neck.

"Pince?" Luna questioned taking one of Hermione's earlobes in her mouth.

"Yes, Prince... another Muggle singer...his stuff is allegedly great for...well..." Hermione trailed off giggling.

"Shagging?" Luna offered gripping Hermione's backside and giving her a wink and they both laughed again as Hermione nodded letting Luna know her assertation had been correct.

Hermione sighed longingly as she recalled that blissful memory and very much wished Luna would hurry up from her trip back to Ravenclaw tower as she could rather do with yet another quick roll in the hay to calm herself. Though it was hardly appropriate behavior prior to a top-secret mission she supposed and decided she might settle for a kiss and save the rest for when they completed their task permitted it was a success of course. 

Tonight was the night they went into Malfoys dreams again and they most likely would not have another crack at it. Hermione shivered as she thought about it and tried to distract herself from the dread of the impending task anyway she could.

Hermione's eyes wandered around the room of requirement which had been given something of a festive makeover under Luna's instructions of course. She had once again decreed that if the rest of the castle got to be decorated then so should their 'home' as Luna had taken to calling the room.

Now tinsel, candy canes, holly, and fairy lights were hung all around and a large lavishly decorated Christmas tree stood at the center of the room. The tree from which the enchanted blinking fairy lights were currently the only source of light in the room. The skylights had been covered in a heavy layer of snow and the candles that Hermione had been using for her reading had burned out. 

Hermione reminisced about what fun herself and Luna had while they decorated the tree. Both of the witches wearing Santa hats that the room had provided, Hermione couldn't keep a smile from her lips at how adorable Luna was in the hat. Luna too had cast more than one appreciative look towards Hermione and her own hat a little grin on her face, sometimes toying with the little white bauble on the end. 

"Stop pulling my hat!" Hermione had cried in mock annoyance as Luna giggled.

"Sorry I couldn't help it you look so cute...I'd rather like to see you in just the hat and nothing else later..." Luna had said dreamily eyes dancing with glee.

"Oh really..."Hermione had muttered to herself more than Luna blushing slightly as she imagined such a scenario and they went back to decorating the tree. 

There had been playfulness, laughter and a lot of sly brushing against one another as they reached here and there around the tree placing tinsel and attaching baubles and various ornaments. Hermione even had to untangle Luna from some fairy lights at one stage as the witch had gotten so excited she hadn't been paying attention as the lights got all wrapped around her.

"Um...Hermione, could I have a hand please?" Luna had asked looking at her feet shyly and Hermione had turned to find her completely tied up.

"Merlin Luna, how did you manage that?" Hermione had asked laughing as she moved to aid the witch.

"The lights are so pretty they just made me want to spin and twirl and then I wound up like this" Luna said dreamily as Hermione had untangled her. 

A slight disagreement had occurred when it came to placing the main attraction at the top of the tree Hermione had wanted to place a golden lion for Gryffindor and Luna a silver raven representing her own house. It was the first time there being in different houses had seemed to clash during their relationship.

"What's wrong with the lion?" Hermione huffed pouting.

"I just find gold slightly tacky and overwrought...Silver is so much more elegant and refined" Luna had said matter of factly folding her arms.

It was only a small tiff and not a huge argument and they had eventually managed to compromise which led to Hermione lifting Luna up to place a small enchanted moving snowy feathered Hippogriff at the very top of the tree. 

The golden lion and silver raven where then placed a little way below it side by side. As soon as they were placed Hermione had stumbled and fallen backward bringing Luna with her, in a thankfully soft fall into a large cushiony pile of tinsel. Both girls had burst out laughing as they tried to untangle themselves. 

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were always falling over with me so I can land on top of you Hermione Granger" Luna had said cheerfully a small glint in her eye as she sat up straddling the Gryffindor. Hermione had to admit this was a position herself and Luna had found themselves in a suspiciously large number of times and maybe she did have a hand in engineering a handful of those incidents.

"Well I just like remembering how we got together when I fell over you that night in the corridor," Hermione said sitting up and giving Luna a kiss as the Ravenclaw giggled.

Hermione's heart swelled at the memory through yet again the warm fuzzy feeling soon faded as her mind once more returned to what they would be doing tonight. 

A few books on dream walking lay scattered about the table where Hermione sat. The Gryffindor had tried to squeeze in some last minute revision in hopes of being just that little bit extra prepared. Though she had soaked up as much information as possible Hermione was still dubious about the whole venture even though this dream walking mission seemed like the only option currently left to the pair. 

Hermione was not looking forward to it, she had an uneasy feeling that things were going to go worse than the last time somehow despite Luna stating she was a lot more prepared and that things would be fine Hermione couldn't shake her worries. 

Luna had done her very best to reassure Hermione that she had a far firmer grasp of her dream walking abilities now and she wouldn't be so easily thrown out of Malfoys dream like the last time.

"Trust me, Hermione," Luna said taking Hermione's hands in hers.

Hermione hadn't been totally convinced but the determined look in Luna's eye did go a long way in steeling her nerves. Luna had also once again made her a promise of a special treat if she was very brave and Hermione was easily suckered in by the mischievous glint in the Ravenclaws eye. 

"Oh, I know what you're thinking Hermione Granger and it's not related to this" Luna had said hitting Hermione's bum a slap grinning.

"Then what is it?" Hermione asked smiling genuinely curious about what the witch had up her sleeve.

"You'll have to wait and see...and I need to talk to Ginny first" Luna had said leaning up on her tiptoes and stealing a kiss from Hermione.

Hermione tried to comfort herself with thoughts of whatever it was Luna could possibly have planned for them after this dream walking mission but her mind kept returning to everything that could go wrong with their plan. Hermione liked to have everything be under her control at all times but stepping into a dream where she had no real power or any real control was nervewracking for the witch. Then there was the fact that this wasn't like the last experimental trip into the Draco's dreams and this time they really had to make some serious headway with him.

This had to make an impact on him with the Christmas holidays coming up in a few weeks as Draco would be gone from Hogwarts back home to his family and presumably the other death eaters. It was unwise to let him return to them without at least trying one more time to talk him round to maybe help him, maybe save him even. 

It was a bizarre thought Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood saving Draco Malfoy, aided by Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass? Now there was a turn up for the books. Malfoy had been a prize prat to her over the years and deserved very little sympathy Hermione felt but then again Pansy had been equally as cruel and nasty but one small encounter had changed all that.

Now they were close to something that could maybe be described as friends. It was a funny old world Hermione thought wryly as she took a sip from her glass of fire whiskey, something that Pansy had stolen from her parents and had been saving for a special occasion but decided that Hermione and Luna could use it to steady their nerves so had given it to them instead.

"How will fire whiskey help?" Hermione had asked as Pansy shoved the bottle into her hands an eyebrow raised just as she had ended their quick covert library meeting and headed down the corridor with Luna beside her. The girls had finalized their plan and Pansy had informed them she'd slipped Draco the sleeping draft that evening with his Pumpkin juice. 

"Oh just think of it as an early Christmas gift," Pansy said giving a dismissive wave with her hand. Despite her bravado, Pansy looked rather concerned for Hermione and Luna and had given a small whimper all of a sudden and pulled Hermione into a deep kiss. Luna had let out a cry of indignation but before she could do anything Pansy had pulled away from Hermione and rounded on the Ravenclaw immediately and gave Luna and equally intense kiss.

"You two better not get hurt during this! you both come back to me alright!" Pansy said a little sniffly sounding. Hermione and Luna looked at each other a little dazed. Hermione brought her trembling fingers to her lips in disbelief and Luna just looked at her feet shyly.

"Miss us, would you?" Hermione asked trying to put on a little sarcastic tone to lighten the mood giving Pansy a push.

"Of course I would...who would I torment with my dirty jokes if you weren't around," Pansy said folding her arms and holding her head up proudly.

"We Love you too Pansy," Luna said sweetly.

"We what?" Hermione asked snorting looking to Luna eyebrows raised.

"Oh Shut it, Granger! how could anyone do anything other than love me" Pansy said in high smug voice winking at them. Hermione and Luna laughed again and Pansy joined in, however, the joy soon died and Pansy got a rather serious look in her eye before speaking again.

"Before you two and Daphne came along...I well...I never really had anyone who would stick their neck out for me...no one I could really truly rely on...Draco and his 'friends' would never help me the way you lot have...maybe I shouldn't even be trying to help him but...I well... what I'm trying to say is...I've grown rather quite fond of the pair of you and well...thank you and do be careful" Pansy rambled wringing her hands and looking at her feet blushing. Hermione and Luna looked at each other again but with small smiles on their faces and stepped forward pulling Pansy into a gentle hug.

"what's going on? hurry up you lot" Daphne called sticking her head around the corner to see what was keeping them she had gone on ahead to make sure the coast was clear as it were. Pansy quickly pulled away from them both and rubbed her eyes which were a little damp.

"Sorry dear these two were trying to talk me into a foursome with you and me, can you believe the brass neck on them!" Pansy called sarcastically her joking self-returning as she headed over to Daphne who was rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Sure that isn't the other way around Pansy? You weren't the one trying on this foursome nonsense?" Daphne said folding her arms.

"What? Me? Like I'd ever say something like that!" Pansy said taking Daphne's arm grinning devilishly.

"Anyway enjoy the fire whiskey you two but don't go getting pissed up, shagging and passing out blind drunk or I'll be having words with you! You have a job to do" Pansy had called as she walked off laughing with Daphne.

Hermione had no intention of getting drunk as Luna had mentioned a heavy intake of alcohol could have negative effects on dream walking but being sat here own her own with not much else to keep her mind at bay Hermione had cracked the bottle open. Just as Hermione finished the glass she heard the trapdoor creak open and rushed over to give Luna a hand up smiling very thankful the young witch was back at last.

"Sorry I took so long I hadn't expected everyone in my dorm to be so happy to see me they all just about talked my ear off...wandering why I'm never around anymore, isn't that strange?" Luna said sounding rather delighted.

"You see Luna! I told you the place must be so dreadfully dull without you their all clamoring to have you back desperate for you to be there so there's someone interesting to talk about," Hermione said hugging the witch tightly and Luna let out a small laugh.

"Maybe I should spend more time back in the tower..." Luna said more to herself than Hermione.

"Oh no, you don't! those Ravenclaws had ample time to realize what an amazing wonderful witch you are and they missed their chance! You're mine now Luna Lovegood..." Hermione said grinning as she leaned in for a kiss but Luna pulled her head back wrinkling her nose.

"Hang on there miss whiskey breath, what happened to no drinking!" Luna said frowning deeply and Hermione groaned and stamped her foot pouting.

"It was only one small glass you were taking so long and I was just getting more and more anxious," Hermione said frowning and Luna expression soften.

"It'll be fine I promise...and again sorry I took so long but I ran into Ginny as well...just finalizing my surprise," Luna said smiling standing on her tip toes and kissing Hermione's forehead.

"What are you two up to? If it involves flying I swear to Merlin!" Hermione said narrowing her eyes slightly and Luna just giggled and touched her index finger to her nose before making her way over to their bed stripping out of her clothes.

"You'll have to wait!" Luna said taking a candy cane from a nearby table and starting to lick it smiling as Hermione undressed and made her way to the bed as well. When Hermione climbed on top of the bed to lay next to Luna who was still licking the candy cane Hermione noticed the witches eyes travel from the sticky wet end of the candy to between Hermione's legs. The witch had a small giddy glint in her eye and Hermione suddenly got flashbacks to Halloween and that liquorice wand.

"Is there any sweet treat you wouldn't like to put inside me!" Hermione said in a slightly high voice giving Luna a playful push.

"If I ever find one I'll let you know" Luna had said cheerily as she went back to licking the candy cane and Hermione rolled her eyes sighing.

"I don't think nows the right time for that sort of thing," Hermione said as she then moved under the sheets and laid her head down and Luna nodded in agreement though she did look a tad disappointed and left the unfinished candy cane on the bedside table.

"Well maybe after our task" Luna said hopefully as she moved to rest her head on Hermione's chest ready to doze off and enter Malfoys dream a small half smile on her lips.

"We'll see how this goes shall we," Hermione said smiling wryly also shutting her eyes thinking she'd need a miracle to drift off with her nerves but found that Luna's warmth and gentle breathing soon had her on the edge of sleep.

"I'll be with you the whole way" Luna whispered gripping Hermione's hand and squeezing gently before they both slipped away.

*******

Hermione opened her eyes and found herself stood in what appeared to be a large old-fashioned hotel corridor with wallpaper that looked like it was from the sixties very much like how Luna had described. Hermione felt a little dizzy her head was spinning maybe it was just the obnoxious orange wallpaper.

"Couldn't you have chosen a nicer colour Luna" Hermione muttered to herself as she looked around trying to get her bearings.

So this was the nexus Hermione thought biting her lip as she took in her surroundings playing with her hands. After a few more moments of inspecting the empty hall Hermione looked down at her clothes and groaned, she was dressed like a french maid. This was not a playful attempt at humor by Luna to lighten the mood however and was part of their plan to blend into Malfoys dream. Hermione and Luna had asked Pansy a lot about what the Malfoy Manor was like and she had described in great detail his stately home as well as the many servants they had now that their house elf had accidentally been freed.

"All those witches in french maids outfits...they were all so yummy...though at the time I was pretty peeved Draco would rather look at them than me" Pansy had told them laughing and Luna had soon decided that's how they would enter Malfoys dream this time.

"Um...could you visit my dreams dressed like that?" Pansy had asked eyes lighting up but groaning in pain as Daphne had hit her slap.

Hermione stifled a laugh at the memory and decided she'd done enough standing around and it was time to find Luna.  
The doors in the nexus all had names above them of various Hogwarts students some Hermione recognised others she had never heard of. Hermione took a few steps forward down the corridor and came to a cross roads. Hermione was trying to pick what direction to go when she spied the name 'Pansy Parkinson' above a nearby door. Hermione felt a giddy rush of temptation rush through her, she could maybe take one quick look inside Pansys mind.

'No I can't! I have a job to do! I can't get sidetracked', Hermione thought as she looked at the door wondering what Pansy's dreams might be like all manner of erotic and explicit imagery flashing through her mind. Would it be like that? 

Pansys dreams probably would be downright filthy knowing her Hermione thought giggling and before she could stop herself the witch opened the door a crack and slowly stepped inside. 

Well, she did ask to see me dressed like a maid Hermione thought slyly as she walked further inside. The witch found herself standing in what must've been a wardrobe or closet as there were many coats and clothes surrounding her. Hermione stepped over some shoes and made it to the closet door. Hermione could hear a soft moaning and a few voices. Her heartbeat picked up as she slowly pushed the door open just enough to see out into a lavish bedroom that she could only assume was Pansy's. 

The witch in question was naked red-faced and very sweaty tied to her bed with four Hogwarts school ties binding her. Two Slytherin ties for her ankles a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw one for her wrists a shiny red ballgag in her mouth. Also on the bed between her legs sat an equally naked Daphne Greengrass on her knees whimpering in pleasure with a dream version of Hermione, also naked, sat right behind her arms around the witch one hand cupping Daphne's breast and the other playing between her legs. A naked Luna then appeared and joined Hermione behind Daphne on the bed giggling.

"Do you like watching us play with your girlfriend Pansy?" The dream version of Hermione said kissing Daphne on the cheek and the bound Pansy nodded her head vigorously and mumbled something incoherent against her ball gag.

"What's that Pansy I can't hear you...Luna let speak just this once" Dream Hermione said twisting Daphne's nipple and making the witch cry out. Luna moved forward and unfastened Pansy's gag.

"Please mistress Granger...let me touch myself I can't take it any longer" Pansy whimpered.

'Merlin! Mistress Granger? Pansy Parkinson you randy sod!' the real Hermione thought her hungry eyes devouring the delicious debauchery before her. The real Hermione found herself checking out the dream version of herself conjured by Pansys mind. She had never been that confident in her body but now that she saw herself like this she couldn't help but give a small satisfied smirk at how good she looked.

'I really do have a rather nice rack, though is my hair really such a mess at the back?' Hermione thought tilting her head looking at herself further as for Pansy and Daphne their bodies were also very pleasing to the eye but just as Hermione cast an eye over them she felt that familiar tingle between her legs calling her hand downwards to tend to her needs Hermione shook herself and realized what exactly she was doing. 

'Bad Hermione this is totally depraved! you shouldn't be spying on this! even if it is just a dream and besides you have work to do'! Hermione turned away from the hot steamy action then and was about to walk straight out of the closet when Pansy made another request.

"Please Misstress Granger can you use the strap-on on me again..." Pansy moaned and dream Hermione giggled.

"Fanny or arse?" Hermione heard her dream version ask and felt like she was about to pass out as her heart went into overdrive.

"Which ever you prefer mistress" Pansy panted excitedly.

"Quite you...I was talking to Daphne" Dream Hermione said making Pansy whimper. The real Hermione shut her eyes tight then and tried to pull herself away from the scene.

'No don't look! leave now! remember your mission!' the real Hermione thought, screwing up her face, covering her ears with her hands and forcing her legs forward and half running back out toward the Nexus. Having past all the clothes and stepped back over the shoes and with the noises and voice behind her fading Hermione opened her eyes and tried to calm down and push what she had seen and heard from her mind she was mess of confusion excitement and arousal and suddenly she let out a small giggle as she thought of the absurdity of Pansys dream.

"So you'll put me in my place will you Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione thought a devilish grin appearing on her lips. All this time you were putting on an act you little submissive witch! Hermione stifled a laugh as she stepped back outside Pansy's door. Hermione's glee was short-lived and her face fell immediately as she was greeted by a scowling Luna who was dressed in her own maid outfit and would've looked rather delightful if it wasn't for the envy in her eyes. Luna stood arms folded impatiently tapping her foot on the floor.

"You won't find Draco Malfoy in there Hermione Granger," Luna said snappily as a very guilty looking Hermione closed Pansy's door and looked at her feet biting her lip.

"Sorry...I was just...Sorry" Hermione rambled as Luna shook her head then suddenly grabbed Hermione's hand and began dragging her along.

"Don't wander off again, now quickly this way please!" Luna said sighing seeming not to have the energy or will to fit about what had just happened. Hermione was glad Luna was seemingly willing to let this go as the bushy-haired witch was unsure how she would ever go about explaining what she'd seen in there. 

Though maybe Luna who had built this nexus, after all, had already ventured into Pansy's dreams previously, there was no time to ask about such things however so Hermione held her tongue. The Ravenclaw meanwhile pulled Hermione along at a quick pace turning down this corridor then another not slowing, right, left, right, right, left. Hermione had soon lost track and stopped bothering to try and remember any kind of route they had taken.

Hermione was thankful Luna was here the Gryffindor would have never fond her away around on her own she thought as they passed countless doors and names until finally the arrived at a door with Draco Malfoys name above it at last. Hermione looked up at the sign with the Wizards name and swallowed hard this was it, they were finally here weeks of planning about to come together.

"Now remember we keep our heads down go about tending to our cleaning duties and the like till we have a moment to get Draco alone perhaps in his room or a bathroom" Luna recited laying out the first part of the plan.

"Also we avoid anyone else in his dream like his father and mother we don't get chatting to anyone other than Draco and don't let him recognize us until we have him alone" Hermione continued repeating some of the finer details.

"Then comes the tricky part convincing him he doesn't have to keep helping the death eaters...and we have to let him know Pansy and Daphne want to help too...then once we have him convinced to seek them out while he's awake we arrange a meeting in the real world and hopefully we'll win him over completely," Luna said quickly trying to sound cheerful but her eyes betrayed her true feelings and she looked rather unsure about how well this would all really go. Now it was Hermione turn to be brave she took a hold of Luna's hand again and opened the door to Malfoys dream.

"Together?" Hermione asked looking to Luna who nodded and they stepped inside.

******

Hermione and Luna had found themselves in a cupboard under a staircase in the dream version of Malfoy Manner that Luna had managed to construct as a setting for Dracos dream. She hadn't been able to control every aspect of the dream however and a lot of what they would encounter would depend on Malfoys own subconscious thoughts. So they weren't totally shocked when they found themselves being ordered around by Mrs. Malfoy who saw them exiting the cupboard under the stairs. Narcissa wasn't as immediately terrifying as her sister Bellatrix but there was a harshness in her gaze that made Hermione tremble and she could certainly see the family resemblance. 

"What were you two doing in there? The Library needs a cleaning, get to it now!" She had said sharply before heading into the kitchen Hermione and Luna watched her go but quickly both turned away when they saw Draco sitting at the kitchen table through the open doorway. Hermione and Luna disobeyed their order for the time being and made their way over to the kitchen deciding to stand nearby and listen closely at the door hoping to hear anything useful.

"I can't do it, mother...I know we need to get father back and 'he' will only help get him out if I do this but... it's just all falling apart... all my plans" Draco said his voice cracking.

"Hush now... Severus will aid you... he has to I made sure of it remember?" Narcissa said her voice trembling slightly as she seemed rather unsure if she believed what she was saying herself.

"Must I wait around for him? He's been nothing but a hindrance thus far always telling me to wait and have patience never getting around to helping properly always questioning my plans I...don't know what he's playing at...must we rely on him isn't there anyone else...I've been thinking if you'd let me see Aunt Bella..." Draco was cut off as Narcissa interjected.

"No you will not seek my sisters help Draco...she's...she's loyal to the dark lord above all else even her own family she will not aid us in getting your father back How many times must I tell you!" Narcissa said her voice going high.

"If I could just see here once...maybe in Hogsmeade then..." Draco protested but was cut off by Narcissa immediately.

"Draco she's one of the most wanted death eaters in the country her face is all over the papers she'd be attacked by aurours immediately if she set foot within a mile of Hogsmeade!" Narcissa said a pleading tone in her voice now.

"Aurors aren't all their cracked up to be...I ran into a couple in the village myself imperio'd them and sent them to the castle to fix that little mudblood...they vanished, however, Dumbledore intercepted them or...they overthrew the curse I'm not sure which" Malfoy confessed to his mother who wasn't best pleased at this information and soon they were both shouting at each other. 

Hermione balled her fists she'd suspected that it would've had to be Malfoys doing those two wizards that had come looking for her but to have it confirmed from the horse's mouth sent a shot of fury through the witch. Luna grabbed her hand and looked at her pleading with her eyes to calm down and Hermione took a deep breath and went back to pretending to clean.

The back and forth arguing continued between mother and son as Hermione and Luna lifted some feather dusters that were sitting under a painting near where they stood and made a show of cleaning some vases as other servants and staff passed by them.

Hermione knew that the library they had been instructed to clean was on the second floor which had been information they had gained from Pansy but it seemed unwise to head upstairs at present what if Malfoy never left the kitchen during his dream. Though Hermione supposed it was unwise to continue to disobey Narcissa's orders in case she came out here and found them that would cause all sorts of problems and likely wake Malfoy up.

"Luna I'll head upstairs and look for Malfoys room to secure it, you find a way to lure him upstairs I don't think he'll recognize you in that maid outfit he's barely spent anytime around you but he's spent the best part of 6 years sharing classes with me!" Hermione said hoping that her reasoning would be correct and the boy wouldn't notice Luna like this.

"Leave it to me," Luna said the confidence in her voice greatly comforting and relaxing Hermione as she made to head upstairs.

Hermione had gotten a tad lost going from room to room until she found the one that had to be Dracos. The elaborate carpet with the serpent was just as Pansy had described. On her travels, Hermione had bumped into a servant who had dropped a key which Hermione picked up and stealthy stowed in her pocket apologizing to the nameless maid as she made her way onward. It soon transpired that the key was most useful and appeared to open nearly all the doors Hermione had come across it would be very helpful in securing Draco's room and had aided her in getting around.

Hermione entered Draco's bedroom still holding the feather duster ready to pretend she was here to do some cleaning if needs be. However, a quick look around let the witch know she was alone and she set the duster down on the bed and quickly closed the door. She set about making sure the doors leading to the adjoining bedroom were locked and that they wouldn't be disturbed once Draco had been lured here. 

When the exits were sealed Hermione moved to a position near the door she had entered making sure she would be hidden behind it when it opened so she could close and lock it quickly when Luna and Draco arrived. The room was dimly lit about the moonlight seeping in through the thin gaps in the half-closed curtains the shadows and poor lighting would make it hard for Draco to spot her Hermione reasoned. She had been waiting maybe five minutes when she heard voices in the hallway outside.

"What's so damn important that you have to drag me all the way up to my room...um...what was the name again I can't keep track of half of you bloody servants...we should've just got a new house elf don't know why mother swore off them after that whole fuss with the last one..." Draco said irritably.

"It was Louise sir...and you'll want to see this I promise" Hermione heard Luna respond just as the door opened and they both stepped inside as soon as Draco had stepped in Hermione quietly pushed the door shut Draco only turned when he heard the key turning in the lock.

"Who's there? what are you doing? come into the light? I'll hex this one right through the wall!" Draco cried grabbing Luna searching for his wand to point at her throat but he soon found it wasn't there none of them possessed there wands in their dreams. Hermione stepped forward into the light wanting to run at the wizard and knock him senseless but restrained herself. Draco's eyes went wide and he loosened his grip on Luna who pulled free of him though he barely seemed to acknowledge this.

"Granger? What are you..this isn't possible...oh...another bloody dream great just what I needed you two screwing with my head again" Draco moved and sat down on his bed shaking his head.

"We're not here to mess with you we'd like to help actually and so do Pansy and Daphne..." Hermione said trying to keep her tone civil and not provoke the wizard.

"Ha! now I know its a dream those two wouldn't lift a finger to help me these days...not that Greengrass ever would have she's never liked me ever since our parents put that marriage contract together between me and Astoria..." Draco said not looking at Hermione or Luna and instead down at the serpent on the carpet below.

"Whys he being so...open with us?" Hermione whispered to Luna who had moved to stand next to her.

"He thinks that since this is a dream we aren't really here and whatever he says won't matter," Luna said matter of factly and loud enough for Draco to hear.

"This 'is' just a dream, of course, you aren't really here, Lovegood you are a proper headcase!" Malfoy scoffed Hermione walked forward then and hit the wizard a slap he whimpered and brought a hand to his cheek.

"You...you stuck me...you cant strike me in my own dream!" Draco cried swallowing hard.

"When you wake up see if you can still feel that then see if we aren't really in your head," Hermione said glaring at the wizard.

"Hermione please this isn't how we help him!" Luna said pulling Hermione back from Draco whose eyes were darting wildly between them a look of utter confusion on his face.

Help me? that's a laugh! you tried to scramble Bulstrodes brains!" Malfoy said pointing at Hermione.

"Only after you sent her to attack me!" Hermione snapped back.

"What are you talking about Granger she was only supposed to squeeze some information out of you! what attack?" Draco said scoffing at the idea, Hermione opened her mouth and closed it not sure what to think, he didn't seem to be lying. As Hermione tried to think of a response Luna stepped in.

"You didn't send her to hurt Hermione?" Luna asked calmly.

"No...she was supposed to scare you a little, find out what you'd done to the room of requirement so I could get back in... I don't know what happened to her... she must've flipped out," Draco said rather quietly unable to look either of them in the eye.

"Maybe check your new death eater recruits to make sure they follow orders before hiring next time!" Hermione said venomously still unsure she really believed Malfoys story. Could he have only sent Millicent to talk and she had gone in wands blazing of her own accord? It wasn't the hardest thing to believe in fairness.

"Hermione and I are willing to forgive past transgressions if you let us help you Draco, you don't need to continue the way you are" Luna said softly placing a hand on his shoulder Draco looked at her a little bleary-eyed but he soon shook off her hand and rolled his eyes a mocking expression back on his face. 

"You two want to...help me...- the mudblood and the lunatic!" Draco said harshly he looked slightly crazed now and was almost laughing as he spoke eyes wide and wild. He then threw himself backward laying back on his bed shaking his head and he began to laugh like a hyena. Luna quickly stepped over him and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't! Please!" Luna said in a harsh whisper her eyes wet as she pleaded with the Slytherin.

Draco's laughter died and he sat up slowly pushing Luna away not ungently, his eyes not leaving the Ravenclaws then he looked to Hermione's own softening expression. He suddenly threw his hands up in the air and stood up beginning to pace around the room scratching his head.

"Alright then... let's say you're in my head...how have you managed that...I know you're almost as clever as me Granger but even then you shouldn't have mastered Legilimency yet?" Draco reasoned assuming that the mind-altering spell was how they were doing this. Hermione, however, was fixated on another segment of his statement and addressed that first.

"Almost as clever as you? My grades far outclass yours!" Hermione said folding her arms as Draco smirked at the outburst and Luna quickly gave Hermione a little push to get her back on the correct subject.

"It's not Legilimency...we're... dream walking," Hermione said quietly feeling this was a bad idea to reveal their secret to a death eater but finding no other way to convince him decided the truth was for the best.

"You're a dreamwalker? Don't make me laugh Granger there hasn't been a witch or wizard registered with that ability for fifty maybe sixty years?" Draco said laughing then and Hermione just pulled Luna to her and gave her a little shove forward.

"I'm not the one with the ability..." Hermione said as Luna gave a soft smile as Draco suddenly twigged.

"Lovegood? Well, I suppose it would take a pureblood to have such an ability its a tad more plausible than Granger being able to do it...been dragging Granger into my dreams with her too maybe..."Draco muttered more to himself than the witches looking at the floor seeming to run everything over in his mind before speaking again.

"So how long have you two been playing with my mind!" Draco said moving to sit on the bed again eyes darting between them both.

"We've done nothing close to 'playing'... we only entered your dreams once before...do you remember you were dreaming about some old cabinet in the room of requirement....um...there was, however, an accident where I pulled Hermione into one of your other dreams by mistake...." Luna said looking a little guilty Malfoys eyes went a little wider then as he looked to Hermione.

"Yes...you were there by the lake when I dreamed of my aunt...that was odd... I'd never dreamed of her in my life before I suppose that was your doing again Lovegood?" Draco said sneering at Luna then seeming more upset about this than anything else he had heard thus far.

"I was trying to figure out how best to help you I thought maybe if could connect your mind with your aunt she might let slip what your plans were and we could help stop them and save you in the process..." Luna said meeting Draco's eyes then so he'd known she was telling the truth. Draco Looked deeply unsettled now however and stood up again advancing on Luna glaring at her.

"Linked our minds? are you truly mental Lovegood! If she ever found out... what do you think would happen! She'd think I was involved! paint me as a traitor and then what would happen to me and my mother? you little-demented fool!" Draco shouted now and Hermione quickly stepped between the pair and pushed Draco backward with force and he fell onto the bed again.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at her Malfoy! If it wasn't for Luna I'd be leaving you to the mercy of the death eaters. I don't know why but for some reason she feels you're worth saving so I'd be very careful about stepping out of line again before you lose your one and only friend in this dream!" Hermione said keeping her voice low as to not draw Draco's mother or any other servants to his room. Draco looked outraged at having been touched again but kept his mouth shut and sat up.

"It too late there's no way back from what I've done...if I stop now my father will be in Azkaban till he dies and the Dark Lord will kill me and my mother...or throw us in prison as well...there is no standing against him Granger..." Draco looked terrified now as he spoke.

"Dumbledore and Harry will find.." Hermione began but Malfoy let out a snort.

"Saint Potter and an old fool... now I know we're doomed" Malfoy said rolling his eyes.

"You know nothing Draco Malfoy!" Luna said harshly now her voice going high and Draco looked up at her a little taken aback and Hermione too looked slightly shocked as she spoke up again.

"Nothing in this world is set in stone! it only takes one person with the will do what's right and the world can change! If you don't believe that then the only fool here is you! following Voldemort won't save your father and doing nothing won't either, you have to take a stand take charge of yourself and do what you know is right for once in your life...don't be a coward!" Luna said grabbing Draco by the shoulders and shaking him her eyes filled with fire a determination that Hermione had rarely seen.

"I...can't... not on my own..." Draco said looking at his feet again.

"You won't be on your own...me and Luna...Pansy and Daphne, we'll all help and I'll talk Harry and Ron round too...just meet with us when we wake up by the lake give us a chance...just one chance! we'll do this!" Hermione said stepping forward helping Luna straighten up. 

"I'm supposed to go back home at Christmas...I'll have to face...'him'...he'll see my mind see this dream he'll know..." Draco said shaking his head.

"Then don't go home! stay at Hogwarts for Christmas write to your mother tell her you're still working on your plan! Pansy and Daphne are staying as well Pansy wants to see you again she doesn't like how you both left things..." Hermione said trailing off as she saw the pained look in Malfoys eye it had only lasted a moment but it had been there

"Granger...I...Pansy still... she wants to help even now? but...Fine! Maybe I'll meet you by the lake tomorrow I'll talk to Pansy when I get up but if she has no idea what I'm talking about and all this dream walking nonsense is in fact just that then I swear to Merlin... I'll...I'll..."Draco trailed off then and stood up suddenly, there were footsteps coming down the hall accompanied by a distant laughter, a terrifying shrill cackle. Hermione's shivered she felt her stomach churn and she rather felt like throwing up. Luna grabbed Hermione's hand and looked at her biting her lip.

"Under the bed now!" Draco said in a harsh whisper grabbing Hermione and forcing her downwards along with Luna.

"Where is my favorite Nephew? all alone shut up in your room that's no way to welcome Auntie Bella now is it?" Bellatrix Lestrange cooed from outside Draco's door knocking on it three times.

"Why is the door locked Draco...I hope you're not up to anything naughty in there...oh my you're making me blush" Bellatrix said laughing.

"I thought you severed the link between their dreams? what's she doing here?" Hermione asked Luna in a terrified whisper her breathing threatening to go out of control her legs trembling.

"I did...I don't know...she might be a part of Draco's subconscious maybe its nor really her...I..." Luna fell silent as the door opened and the witches watched Bellatrix's boots as they entered.

"Hello, Aunt Bella..."Draco said swallowing hard forcing a smile onto his lips.

"Not trying to lock me out were you..oh give me a hug we were so cruelly separated the last time, that silly barrier," Bellatrix said a sickening false giggle leaving her after she spoke. Draco stepped forward and embraced the woman who held him close and put her lips to his ear.

"You're still dedicated to the cause my dear sweet boy...to me...to...your family...oh I do hope so!" Bellatrix said a harshness in her low voice now the sarcastic joking tone all but gone.

"Family is everything to me, aunt Bella..." Draco said stepping back then.

"Yes...well the cause comes first, of course, I hope...the last time we spoke you seemed rather crestfallen that mudblood hasn't been in your dreams giving you ideas again!" Bellatrix said her voice low and harsh.

"Dreams? what do you mean I.." Malfoys attempts to play dumb did not go over well.

"Don't act the fool with me, dear nephew, I've been well versed in the art of dream walking since i was a girl...kept it to myself mind, its a rather unusual talent and best kept to one's self. However, I'm not the only one with the ability I knew there was someone else at your school trying to enter my mind so I played along let them guide me to where they wanted me...Just to see how things would play out." Bellatrix spoke her voice heavy with menace as she walked towards Draco. Underneath the bed Hermione and Luna felt their hearts skip a beat this couldn't be real she was lying she had to be. 

"I found it very curious that they wanted me to visit your dreams my dear nephew...they did their best to keep me out of this dream however so i guess they didn't like what I did to their little mudblood pet the last time... though breaking in was all too simple really...going by the foul stench in the air I assume the mudblood is still here! but where i wonder..." Bellatrix spoke quickly she reached Draco and grabbed his arm harshly. Draco tried to resist but his eyes darted to the bed and he gave Hermione and Luna away without thinking.

"Muddy! muddy! come out! come out! where ever you are..." Bellatrix said in sickening sing-song voice pulling Draco out of the way and dropping to her knees next to the bed. Luna quickly rolled out the other side and Hermione followed just as Bellatrix had dived underneath cackling a kitchen knife having been drawn from her robes. Hermione and Luna jumped on top of the bed as Bellatrix pulled herself out from under the other side slashing at them cackling her eyes alive with joy at their fear.

Hermione and Luna jumped off the bed and grabbed Draco and ran out the door which Hermione pulled closed and managed to lock just as Bellatrix reached the door and began kicking it and hammering it with her fist shouting in frustration.

"This door won't stop me mudblood!" Bellatrix screamed.

"I think id like to wake up now!" Draco shouted looking at the door swallowing hard.

"You'll talk with us when we wake up like planned?" Luna pleaded as Bellatrix continued hammering at the door which was then blasted off its hinges.

"YES! JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Draco shouted and Luna grabbed him by the arm as well as Hermione and pulled them along heading for a huge diamond shaped window at the end of the corridor.

"What are we doing Lovegood!" Draco shouted looking over his shoulder as Bellatrix stepped out of his room grinning as she looked at the destroyed door seemingly in no hurry to catch them she assumed they had nowhere to go.

"We need a quick fall the sensation will wake us all up!" Luna shouted back grabbing a small chair and throwing it through the diamond shaped window which shattered drawing Bellatrix's attention then and she ran at them seeming to figure out what Luna was up to.

"Now jump!" Luna said looking to Malfoy.

"This is madness!" Draco shouted but upon seeing his aunt close behind he looked back to the smashed window and grabbed Hermione and Luna's arms and dived out head first. All three of them screamed as Bellatrix roared all manner of obscenities at them as the ground rushed up to meet her Hermione jolted awake in her bed back in the room of requirement sweating and panting moments later Luna sat up next to her. Hermione threw her arms around the trembling witch and held her close.

"I know I said it before but Lets never do that again," Hermione said trying to keep her breathing steady as she closed her eyes hoping her head would stop spinning and that this nauseous feeling would leave her before she threw up. Luna didn't speak she just held Hermione tight, Hermione felt her bare shoulder growing damp and pulled back to look at Luna soon realising the witch was crying.

"Luna everything's okay were both okay...and Draco will...he'll be at the lake tomorrow I just..i can feel it," Hermione said kissing the sobbing witch on the forehead.

"I put you in danger...after I promised I'd take care of you... I couldn't keep Bellatrix out I...its all my fault I never should have tried to use her mind..."Luna said still shaking.

"Stop this please Luna! It's not your fault...she admitted it herself she's a dream walker too she could've been the one who used her powers to trick you into bringing her into Malfoys dreams in the first place...besides you're the one who woke us all up in time she didn't even get near me!" Hermione said shaking Luna slightly. There was silence then as Luna seemed deep in thought Hermione looked at her wristwatch and let out a gasp.

"Luna it's only five past midnight that means we've only been gone five minutes?" Hermione said in disbelief it felt like the dream had lasted hours.

"You need to study harder Hermione Granger its in our dream walking books...time doesn't flow the same in dreams as it does in the waking world, a person could have a dream that takes place over many years and wake to find they've only been asleep a few hours" Luna recited from memory a bit of her normally dreamy voice breaking through once more and greatly comforting Hermione.

"Oh...I knew that I just forgot in all the excitement I guess" Hermione said sarcastically drawing a small laugh from Luna who rubbed at her eyes drying them then. Hermione lay down then an gestured with her arms for Luna to lay on her chest Hermione tangled her fingers in the witches hair and just listened to her breath.

"Did we do enough..." Luna whispered clearly thinking of Draco again.

"We did our best Luna...He'll show...he can't just run away home when the Christmas holidays come now...Bellatrix will no doubt be causing a stir already I imagine, probably screaming about that 'filthy mudblood'..."Hermione was cut off then as Luna placed a finger to the Gryffindors lips frowning.

"Please..don't say that word," Luna said before moving to kiss Hermione's lips. Hermione had long since grown immune to the slur for muggle-borns but if it made Luna upset then she would forgo using it even if she herself was no longer affected by it. Luna pulled back then a small half smile on her lips.

"I'm surprised at you Hermione Granger..." Luna said her dreamy voice back in full force now.

"Oh and why is that Luna Lovegood," Hermione asked grinning glad of the lighter mood that had been struck.

"We've been back all of five minutes and you haven't even asked about your reward for being brave yet again..." Luna said biting her lip.

"Oh...well now didn't seem to be the right time for anything... like 'that'" Hermione said giving a small giggle and Luna hit her a playful slap.

"I told you already its nothing kinky!" Luna said laying her head back down on Hermione's chest.

"Oh yes...something to do with Ginny as well wasn't it? we'll how about you tell me tommorow...dream walking doesn't half take it out of me" Hermione said giving a small laugh her eyes closing. Luna fell silent then and nuzzled Hermione's chest.

"Tomorrow then" Luna mumbled before drifting off.

******

The next day Hermione and Luna dressed in Muggle clothing it was the last few days before everyone would be returning home for Christmas and classes always ended a few days early in the lead-up. The witches made their way to the great hall they were both unusually quiet, they were supposed to meet Pansy and Daphne for an update on Malfoy but when Hermione and Luna passed by the entrance to the dungeons where they had arranged to meet the pair they were not there.

Hermione glanced at Luna who was frowning deeply they both waited for around ten minutes but the witches did not appear Hermione and Luna moved off into the great hall not wanting to draw attention to themselves as many people had cast them an odd look when they were seen by the dungeons and they both knew standing there wouldn't do any good.

Neither of them felt like eating and just toyed with their food looking up everytime someone entered the hall hoping to see Pansy and Daphne but the again didn't show. Ginny appeared after a little while longer smiling to herself as she sat down.

"You seem rather pleased with yourself Ginevra," Hermione said with a playful tone wanting to appear as if everything was okay.

"Yes you look rather like the cat that got ice cream," Luna said dreamily and Ginny and Hermione both laughed.

"No Luna's that's not right... it's not ice cream....er never mind" Ginny said shaking her head.

"Well, what happened then?" Hermione asked again and Ginny began to blush.

"Oh...well lets just say I gave Harry his Christmas gift a little early..." Ginny said taking a deep drink from her tea and Hermione Luna glanced at each other smiling. At least someone had a nice evening Hermione thought smiling wryly. Hermione turned when she felt someone place themselves down next to her.

"Morning Grange-y," Pansy said smirking eyes alive with excitement and joy. Hermione swallowed hard she seemed very happy, did that mean what she thought it meant. Daphne sat down next to her a small smile on her lips she looked at Hermione and just nodded. Hermione felt like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she turned to Luna who had seen Daphnes look and heard the joy in Pansy's voice and they both just knew they'd be having a meeting by the lake with a certain Slytherin wizard later. Hermione threw her arms around Luna then holding her tight.

"Grange-y? That is so wrong" Ginny said looking to Pansy eyebrows raised.

"Aw, you don't like my nicknames Ginge-y?" Pansy said sarcastically, pouting in mock upset and Ginny through a slice of toast at her making the witch laugh.

"Alright stop it you two!" Daphne said wanting to sound angry but feeling such a good mood she didn't quite manage it and Ginny and Pansy just kept up their bickering.

"So anyone have some pleasant dreams last night?" Pansy asked after awhile giving Hermione a nudge grinning.

"Oh, nothing that exciting...what about you Pansy?" Hermione asked biting her lip a cheeky glint in her eye knowing exactly what a depraved dream the witch had been having. Pansy looked taken aback her eyes flashed with panic for a moment then she leaned into Hermione's ear.

"Well don't tell Daphne but...I was putting you in your place again" Pansy lied giving a wink.

"Oh, that's funny... I could've sworn you were the one with the gag in your mouth" Hermione whispered in a mocking sweet voice as Pansy's eyes went wide. Pansy swallowed hard opening and closing her mouth to respond but she had nothing no witty comeback or retort and just squirmed uncomfortably in her chair. Hermione wished to bottle this delightful feeling of having gotten the best of the witch for once.

"I thought you'd have more important things to do than perv on me in my dreams last night Granger!" Pansy said going very red and taking a large drink of her pumpkin juice.

"Well.. you did say to visit you while dressed in that maid uniform...though you seemed a little...tied up so I didn't want to disturb you," Hermione said finishing up her cornflakes stifling laughter.

"What all that whispering, its very rude you know!" Ginny said eyes narrowing at Pansy and Hermione.

"Oh, Granger was just telling me about that flying lesson you three had...she got so terribly excited with that hard broom between her legs and just had to run off with Luna to the bathroom afterwords" Pansy said giving Hermione a playful push as the bushy-haired witch scowled at her as it was her turn to blush.

"Bathroom? no, we went back to..." Hermione clapped a hand over Luna's mouth to stop her spilling the beans about the room of requirement.

"Enough! Now come on Luna we've got places to be remember....and you two get a shift on" Hermione said standing up and pulling Luna with her and looking to Pansy and Daphne to let them know it was time to head to the lake.

"Hey hold on we have things to talk about!" Ginny said frowning as the four witches headed out of the hall.

"Don't worry Ginny we'll tell her back in Gryffindor tower just give us a little while okay?" Luna called over her shoulder as they made their way out of the great hall and outside to the snowy grounds.

*****

"Couldn't we have just met at the Library again I'm freezing my tits off out here!" Pansy moaned grabbing Daphne and holding her close for warmth as they stood under their favorite spot by the large oak tree next to the lake.

"Too many prying eyes," Hermione said though she too was rather regretting this meeting spot and was herself holding onto Luna in an attempt to share body heat.

"What did Draco say when you spoke to him...you did speak to him right?" Hermione asked beginning to wonder if her mind had played a trick on her and perhaps Pansy and Daphne hadn't been in contact with the wizard at all and she'd imagined the whole thing.

"I told you he just walked out of his dorm looked at me and said 'Granger and Lovegood...dreamwalking?' with a scowl on his face and I just nodded and he said 'be by the lake with them later' that was it really" Pansy said shrugging and giving a small half smile to a worried looking Hermione.

"He didn't give you a time or anything?" Hermione grumbled wondering if Malfoy was playing a trick on them and had no intention of ever showing. just when Hermione was about to suggest they return to the castle a lone figure dressed in all black in a long dark winter coat made their way down the slope towards them.

All four witches glanced at each other anxiously unsure of what to do or say now the moment had actually come to speak to the wizard face to face as Draco got nearer and nearer. He stopped next by Pansy and Daphne and gave them a brief nod, they all stood in silence then no one seeming to want to break the ice. As things continued to get more and more awkward Luna piped up.

"I like your hat Draco," Luna said dreamily smiling at him.

"I...well...yes...I don't see why we couldn't have met indoors bloody freezing out here" Draco said suddenly shoving his hands into his pocket.

"Well, you did say the lake?" Pansy muttered.

"Only because Granger said it in my dream!" Draco said defensively folding his arms.

"Since when did you ever listen to me?" Hermione said sarcastically hoping to lighten the mood further and Pansy snorted.

"Yes this is all one big joke to you lot I see...well let's see if you're still laughing when my dear loving Aunt torture's me into madness to find out what I was doing with you two inside my head!" Draco snarled then pointing at Luna and Hermione gritting his teeth.

"Your aunt? you mean you saw Bellatrix Lestrange in Dracos dreams?" Daphne said looking to Hermione her eyes wide dripping with fear.

"She can do the dream walking thing too?" an equally fearful Pansy asked.

"Don't worry she didn't get anything out of us we woke up before she could!" Hermione said quickly trying to reassure the terrified witches.

"Yes well...she'll be waiting for me as soon as I get home...so I guess I'll be hanging around here till new year on my own cold and miserable with no one to talk too! Thanks a lot, Granger!" Malfoy sneered moving over to the oak tree to lean against it.

"You don't have to stay here you could come back to mine with Daphne for Christmas my mother won't mind...we could even use a polyjuice potion to keep you hidden just in case!" Pansy offered though frowned as she saw Daphne's uneasy look towards her.

"Here I thought spending all this time with Granger would have helped your intellect improve Pansy...we can't brew Polyjuice within the next few days it takes a month you fool!" Draco spat rolling his eyes. Pansy's eyes flashed with anger, there had been a time when she might have accepted such a put down from the wizard but those days were behind her so Pansy held her head up and retorted.

"My mistake Draco..but don't call me a fool again or I'll make sure you do in fact get to see dear sweet aunt Bella this Christmas after all!" Pansy said in a low harsh voice that sent chills through all present, especially Malfoy whose face fell. The wizard couldn't quite belive Pansy had stood up to him, he thought he'd never see the day the witch would dare cross him.

"Please let's not fight, we're here to help Draco remember," Luna said annoyance flashing in the Ravenclaws eyes as she looked to Pansy.

"Well make him behave then Luna before I change my mind!" Pansy said kicking some snow towards Draco which he ducked out of the way to avoid.

"Very mature" Draco sneered, Daphne had to hold Pansy back from charging at him.

"If you really don't wont to be on your own...then I'll stay here over Christmas too and we can try to start sorting things out" Hermione found herself saying before she could really think about it Malfoy looked like she'd just slapped him again.

"You can't! I...we're...you just can't!" Luna said suddenly looking very upset.

"Oh...um...why?" Hermione asked unsure why Luna looked so hurt by the suggestion.

"I'm not saying anything else till later," Luna said pouting folding her arms. Draco let out a laugh then.

"Looks like your little girlfriend wants you to come stay with her and her daddy...have fun with that Granger the editor of the quibbler my you must be excited" Draco scoffed laughing again.

"Shut it Malfoy! Is he right Luna have I just ruined your surprise? you wanted to bring me home for Christmas?" Hermione asked softly melting at what sweet thought it was.

"Well, not exactly but you fairly close...I don't want you to be lonely on Christmas Draco...but Hermione's going to be busy..." Luna said looking genuinely sorry.

"Oh how will I go on now I won't be shut up in the library all Christmas with little miss know it all how truly terrible," Draco said sarcastically.

"You're lucky she even offered you little..." Pansy trailed off after a look from Luna that made her fall silent and Draco looked a tad sorry for his glib taunting of the idea.

"It was a rather...kind gesture, Granger...I shouldn't be so...dimissive but its hard to...this so bloody bizarre okay!... I mean you trying to help me after everything its...a lot to take..I...how the hell did you manage to do this?" Draco said looking at Pansy then shaking his head.

"Well when i was no longer in bad company...it was easy to warm up to Hermione...she's really very sweet...most of the time," Pansy said looking to Hermione giving a small sigh Daphne and Luna both looked rather displeased and Hermione blushed.

"That's...well thank you Pansy...oh this isn't going anywhere we need to get back on topic!" Hermione said groaning then wondering how things had gotten turned around from where they had been so quick.

"Listen you all go enjoy Christmas I'll mope around thE castle till then and maybe we can figure out what we're going to do then...I'll be better off here...there's no way for Bellatrix or anyone else to reach me here...belive me I've been trying to get around that very issue for months" Draco said sighing. 

"Well maybe we could stay too.," Daphne said quietly also sighing.

"But I thought you said..." Pansy began but was cut off as Daphne interrupted.

"I know what I said and maybe staying at the castle is the best thing for all of us...Bellatrix Lestrange might come looking for you too Pansy, you know? When she finds Draco hasn't come his friends will be the first place she looks" Daphne said looking scared again.

"She might try something like that in fairness...I...Pansy...I wouldn't want anything to...well...please stay" Draco rambled unable to look at Pansy as he tried to voice his concerns.

"Almost sounds like you care?" Pansy said a small smile on her lips.

"Of course I bloody care...now let's get back inside this meeting is over, We'll talk again in the new year Granger...bloody freezing out here," Malfoy said stepping forward to head back inside.

Then out of nowhere, a snowball hit Malfoy square in the face. 

"Who threw that! I'll feed you to the giant squid!" Draco shouted as Pansy and Daphne burst out laughing, Hermione stifled her own laughter and bit her lip even Luna had a small grin on her face. Hermione looked around for the culprit but there was no one to be seen. Pansy's laughter was interrupted then as Malfoy quickly reached down and molded his own snowball and crushed it into Pansy's face, the witch was absolutely livid.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! I DIDN'T THROW IT!" Pansy shouted reaching down gathering some snow of her own.

"Well...you laughed!" Draco said quickly moving behind the tree out of Pansy's reach and so Pansy decided to push her own snowball into a still laughing Daphnes face.

"HEY! WHAT DID I DO!" Daphne shouted immediately forming a snowball of her own as Pansy moved to the other side of the tree and before anyone could do anything the three Slytherins were engaged in a full-blown snowball fight.

"Well...I guess it's better than them dueling each other right Luna?" Hermione said turning to speak to the witch and instead receiving a snowball to the face.

"LUNA LOVEGOOD! BACK HERE NOW!" Hermione shouted furious as a rather hysterical Luna ran up the slope back to the school laughing her head off as Hermione scrambled up the hill behind her a snowball of her own now in hand. That little witch is so dead, Hermione though sprinting inside after Luna as the Slytherins continued there snowball battle.

******

"Miss Granger no running on the grand staircase! Please stop a moment I need word" Professor McGonagall called from behind Hermione as she tried to catch Luna on the stairs her snowball still in hand. Hermione quickly put the snowball behind her back and spun around to face the witch a guilty look on her face.

"What have you there miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked her eyes narrowing.

"Oh, nothing..." Hermione muttered stealthy dropping the rapidly melting snowball off the banister next to her.

"WHO THREW THAT! A THOUSAND POINTS FROM YOUR HOUSE WHEN I FIND OUT" An outraged Professor Snape shouted from below making Hermione's eyes go wide her cheeks burning red. Luna was going to pay for this! Professor McGonagall had a small smirk on her face as she briefly looked over the banister to the scene below to check on Snape presumably.

"Anyway...I must ask will you be staying at Hogwarts or going home for Christmas Miss Granger I need the names of all the students who are staying by tomorrow" McGonagall said seeming to decide to ignore Snape's outburst for which Hermione was very thankful.

"Oh I think I'm going to stay with Luna...I'm not certain I think that's what she has in mind but I need to ask I'll get back to you," Hermione said turning away from the witch a little rudely but she was determined to catch up to Luna.

"Yes well let me know later...and slow down for Merlin's sake!" Professor McGonagall shouted after the witch a rather gleeful look in her eye. The fury on Professors Snape's face just now had greatly tickled the witch though she would never disclose that information to Miss Granger.

"Save me, Ginny!" Luna shouted running behind the redheads back hiding her face in the witches shoulder giggling as a scowling Hermione advanced on the pair who were stood just outside the Gryffindor Common room.

"What's happened here then?" Ginny asked laughing as she looked from nervous giddy Ravenclaw to her furious bushy haired girlfriend who was staring at the pair arms folded and teeth gritted.

"Wait till we get home Miss Lovegood, Honestly nailing your girlfriend right in the face with a snowball why would you do that!" Hermione said stamping her foot as Ginny snorted.

"Everyone else was throwing snowballs," Luna said in her defense grinning from over Ginny's shoulder.

"Oh, and everyone was stripping off to go skinny dipping in the great lake in the middle of this weather I suppose you'd just joining them as well....oh what I'm saying you'd be the first one in the water!" Hermione said sighing and shaking her head as Ginny laughed and Luna bit her lip seeming to find the idea of skinny dipping fairly delightful.

"Don't worry Hermione you two can have a rematch soon enough... I can tell her now right... its time for your surprise isn't it Luna?" Ginny asked looking to the witch behind her who nodded.

"Ah yes, my surprise what is it then," Hermione asked her temper leaving her now as she saw the excitement in Luna's eyes.

"You're both coming to the Burrow to have Christmas with us, Luna only lives a few miles over from us so her father can come over easily and my dad is more than happy to use the flew network to pick up your parents Hermione," Ginny said beaming at her. Hermione broke into a wide smile she had been going over in her mind what she should do as regards to spending Christmas. 

She had thought of bringing Luna to stay with her but then that would've left her father on his own which would've been awful and cruel so he'd definitely have to be invited but given that this man was the editor of the quibbler Hermione was certain he might be a tad strange and dinner might get rather awkward. 

She had just about gotten sued to Luna's whimsical nature but having her and her father to contend with on her own would've been maybe a bridge too far at present. This way however with all the Weasleys around hopefully Luna's father would be manageable. However, Hermione mind soon turned to another problem and she frowned. The Weasleys were not very well off and the witch felt uneasy about giving them so many extra mouths to feed.

"Something wrong?" Luna asked stepping out from behind Ginny looking very worried, perhaps thinking Hermione wasn't best pleased with her surprise.

"I know whats wrong...you're thinking how will we manage so many people? Well, I have a certain solution for that, of course, my mother must not hear a word of it mind!" Ginny said not seeming very embarrassed or upset about very stern none the less.

"Ah...there he comes now just in time!" Ginny said looking past Hermione to Harry who stood at the top of the stairs his invisibility cloak under his arm, which set the gears in Hermione's mind turning.

"Hello Hermione, Ginny told you the good news then? Christmas together all of us isn't that great! Ron's bringing Susan Bones Too I think" Harry said cheerily smirking at Hermione as she stepped over to Ginny.

"Harrys going to help pay for all the food dad was very grateful but we need to keep it all hush hush from Mum okay...oh and don't mention it to Ron either he gets very touchy about anyone giving the family money" Ginny said taking hold of Harry's arm and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Well, that's very kind of you Harry...you weren't outside just now...down by the lake by any chance?" Hermione questioned narrowing her eyes and looking at Harry's cloak again and the wizard just grinned at her.

"No, why anyone interesting down by the lake today," Harry said sarcastically.

"I think you know that there was Harry Potter!" Hermione said her temper rising it was clear Harry had spied on their meeting and thrown that snowball at Malfoy. Hermione stepped forward and grabbed Harry by the arm intent in dragging him down the stairs for a proper talking too but Ginny grabbed Harry and held him in place.

"Excuse me unhand my man, Hermione Granger!" Ginny said laughing as she held Harry close and Hermione groaned and let him go.

"We'll have a serious discussion very soon Hermione!" Harry said the humour going from his voice now.

"I'll see you on the Hogwarts express then Harry Potter!" Hermione said a little snappily.

"Right you home now!" Hermione said grabbing Luna and pulling her away.

"Oh my, you seem rather irate Hermione, are you going to get the handcuffs out?" Luna asked giggling excitedly as Hermione pulled her along.

"Handcuffs?" Ginny snorted and Hermione groaned but did not respond or look back and instead kept marching down the stairs with Luna.

"You're damn right I'm getting the handcuffs!" Hermione said in a harsh low whisper and suddenly found herself stealing an angry kiss from Luna as they walked which made the Ravenclaw sigh excitedly as the hurried down the stairs.

"You won't be too harsh on Harry I hope...he was going to have to be informed sooner or later," Luna said as they arrived at the bottom of the grand staircase on their way back to the kitchens.

"I...well...I just wish he'd wait a little while longer before sticking his nose in...what if he steams in now and ruins all our plans with Malfoy before we make any proper progress," Hermione said frowning.

"Oh I think we made more progress than you think Hermione Granger," Luna said looking over Hermione's shoulder at Pansy Daphne and Draco who had just stepped into the entrance hall covered in snow laughing and playfully pushing each other around. Hermione turned and watched the scene her annoyance leaving her then it was rather heartwarming seeing the Slytherins bond. Pansy looked up just before the three of them descended into the dungeons and looked like she was telling the other two to go on without her and she would catch up in a second.

Pansy made her way over to Luna and Hermione smiling and brushing some snow off herself.

"Well that all went rather well in the end... let's hope Dracos as agreeable after Christmas...anyway I just wanted to say thanks again...you two really are something else," Pansy said giving Hermione a small playful push.

"Anytime Pansy," Luna said smiling widely and Hermione also nodded and smiled.

"Oh one last thing I never got to ask but when you were in my dream...you saw me...like you saw everything right Granger...did you...were my...did you like the look of..." Pansy rambled as she gestured to her chest making Hermione turn scarlet and Luna's eyes flash with anger.

"Merlin Pansy!...you had nice tits alright!" Hermione whispered harshly looking around to make sure no one else could hear and Pansy bit her lip grinning looking very pleased with herself.

"Right that's it I'm getting the handcuffs instead," Luna said stamping her foot and dragging Hermione towards the kitchens.

"What but it's my turn" Hermione protested as she was pulled away leaving Pansy cackling in the entrance hall before she headed down to the dungeons to join her friends.

"Merry Christmas Granger" Pansy muttered to herself grinning evilly at the trouble she'd gotten the Gryffindor in.

******

A few days later Hermione and Luna were sat in a compartment of the Hogwarts express heading back to London to do some Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley with Harry Ginny Ron and Susan before they returned to the Burrow via the fireplace of the leaky cauldron. Hermione had made an excuse to leave Luna a little while saying she had to go on patrol and see to her prefect duties, while she really just wanted an excuse to stay standing. 

The witch was having a rather tough time sitting down recently after the proper seeing to Luna had given her after the truth about Pansy's dream had come out. Hermione was wondering if her bottom would ever be alright again the Ravenclaw had really gone all out. It had been angry and harsh but ever so delightful and passionate all at once, still, Hermione was resolved to pay her back shortly. As Hermione walked along trying to ignore the slight sting in her buttocks from the furious spanking she had received she was suddenly pulled into a compartment and drew her wand ready to duel.

"Harry you prat don't do that!" Hermione shouted giving him a kick in the shins.

"Ow! Stop that! I thought you'd want to be alone for this" Harry said moving to shut the door.

"Alone for what?" Hermione asked stowing her wand back in her robes though she had a pretty good idea what he wanted.

"We're going to sort this Malfoy business out right now so we can get along over Christmas," Harry said sitting down and folding his arms Hermione groaned and sat down. This was going to be a long journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, how was that? I hope it was slightly enjoyable at least and that i didn't ruin your Christmas reading my nonsense haha anyway merry Christmas again and please do leave kudo or a comment if you have time ;) 
> 
> thanks for reading as always.


	27. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Luna spend Christmas with the Weasleys, elsewhere Bellatrix Lestrange begins making plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to finish this chapter! its a Christmas miracle! another beast at almost 14k most of it was part of the last chapter but it was going to be too huge so i had to make it its own chapter. I didn't like leaving the last one as the final chapter of the year and tried very hard to get this one together I hope it turned out well. 
> 
> I'm a bit worried with this one though as it sees me trying to write Bellatrix in more detail and a few scenes of pansy and Daphne on their own that I'm not sure work but I'm keeping them in, for now, feedback on those would be appreciated, especially Bellatrix stuff as I feel I need to make her a bigger character now as Malfoy is no longer the key source of trouble for Hermione and Luna and I need a new foil. 
> 
> Anyway as always kudos and comments keep this flowing please leave some if you have time its been a strange few months writing this and i just realised its closing in to be the same length as the goblet of fire which is insane but all you commenters really kept me going and helped me get here so thank you i hope you are still enjoying this fic and Merry Christmas!

Hermione's voice had got progressively higher and shakier as she had recounted her tale to Harry his eyes flashing multiple times between shock and fear but soon settling on anger part way through and rarely moving from that. He didn't ask questions or interrupt but Hermione rather wished he would have, it would be less frightening that way. She couldn't take his silence and the stare. His piercing green eyes burrowing into her, the anger did break a few times to be replaced with what hurt Hermione the most, betrayal. It was then Hermione rather felt she'd like to be back in her dreams facing Bellatrix Lestrange rather than Harry right now.

When she got around to mentioning Bellatrix Harry had stood up abruptly looking as if he was going to call the Hogwarts express to halt and immediately jump off the train and track down the death eater in question. Hermione stood as well and forced him back into his seat as he swore under his breath, Hermione remained standing then to finish her story she wanted to keep Harry from leaving and secondly her backside was still aching and she needed to get some relief for that too and was glad of an excuse to stand.

Hermione finished with the meeting by the lake and how she would be meeting Malfoy again in the new year to help him further. Harry looked ready to explode his fists were balled and his teeth gritted, Hermione knew he would never lay a finger on her, not ever, no matter what she did but there was a distinct possibility he might do something stupid to Draco if this wasn't sorted out so whilst she very much felt like running from the compartment the witch stood her ground and stared Harry down.

"I can't...how could you...why would...of all the...for the smartest witch I've ever known you can't half be an idiot sometimes Hermione!" Harry rambled shaking his head.

"Harry..."Hermione began but was cut off as the wizard continued.

"Why didn't you tell me! and...and bloody Bellatrix Lestrange! What were you and Luna thinking! What if she'd destroyed your minds with this dream walking thing! How do you know she and Malfoy aren't in on this together and he's just suckering you and Luna into helping her and the death eaters get into Hogwarts!" Harry shouted and made to stand again but Hermione forcefully pushed him back into his seat.

"You weren't there Harry you didn't hear her! she wanted to attack Malfoy just as much as she wanted to attack Luna and I. Malfoy he's...he's in over his head...he's just trying to save his father...he's terrified Harry he had ample opportunity to attack me and Luna when we were by the lake and make us let him back into the room of requirement but he didn't!" Hermione said quickly tears forming in her eyes as she tried her damnedest to make her friend listen as he continued shaking his head and muttering to himself under his breath dismissing everything she said.

"You said he sent Aurors to get rid of you!" Harry shouted now his knuckles turning white as kept his fists clenched tight.

"Well, I did use a memory charm on Bulstrode maybe he thought he was next...I could've been less hasty" Hermione said looking slightly guilty though she, in fact, thought Bulstrode had deserved worse than some slight alterations to her memory.

"She didn't...Pansy saved you right" Harry asked a little softer then as he referenced Bulstrodes attempted assault on her and Hermione just nodded not wanting to dwell on that aspect of her attack.

"I could kill her and Malfoy both," Harry said then in a low voice that was somehow worse than his shouting and made Hermione shiver as she saw a rare darkness flash across Harry's face.

"You're not a killer Harry Potter! I'll not hear any more of this talk thank you!" Hermione said her voice quivering as she tried to sound imposing.

"I'm supposed to kill Voldemort though, aren't I? If I am this chosen one everyone's ranting about then I have to get used to killing won't I?" Harry muttered darkly looking to his feet.

"That's...that's different! You know...um...Voldemort...hes's...I don't think he's really been human for a long time he's not a living breathing person...not properly, disposing of him isn't murder!" Hermione said quickly wanting to move to sit next to Harry and take his hand to reassure him that he wouldn't have to become a monster to defeat one but she stayed on her feet in case Harry tried to take off.

Harry looked at her with a wry smile and ran a hand through his hair sighing and shook his head again.

"Well...Malfoy still deserves a kicking at the very least.."Harry said then crossing his arms the cold fury from the shock of Hermione's story had originally caused to flow within the wizard leaving him a little and he now moved to more of a sulking mood. Hermione could deal with that over his blind anger any day so took a breath and tried to talk him around once more.

"Malfoy's been a proper part to you and me since as long as we've known him, he's a crude nasty little bully...but that's all he is Harry...he's not a killer or maniac who could really commit to Voldemort he just wants to protect his mother and father...if you could speak to him looking him in the eye then..." Hermione trailed off as Harry sat upright and uncrossed his arms muttering to himself.

"He's taking advantage of Luna's ability to see the good in everyone and your tendency to be a tender soft touch underneath the bossy know it all exterior...He's playing you for a fool Hermione" Harry said grabbing Hermione's hand then and squeezing it tight pleading with the witch with his eyes to see things his way. Hermione was slightly taken aback and disarmed by this gesture but pressed on anyway.

"I'm nobodies fool, Harry Potter!" Hermione said rather cruelly snatching her hand away looking very hurt and Harry looked somewhat regretful for raising his voice again.

"Do you think I, of all people, would for one second try to help Draco bloody Malfoy if I thought he was anything other than one hundred percent genuine? It's me Harry...it's Hermione... please trust me," Hermione said finishing softly looking Harry in the eye as he wrestled with what she said. Neither spoke for a long time but finally, Harry let out an exasperated sigh and ran a hand through his messy black hair once more and looked back to the witch. 

"I trust you, Hermione...more than anyone, more than Ginny, Ron or Dumbledore...even myself, you're the one who was always there. When the chamber of secrets opened... who found out about the basilisk and the pipes? Hermione Granger..when the dementors came for Sirius who was the one with the time turner to save the day? Hermione Granger. 

"That was... I..." Hermione tried to cut in but Harry was on a roll and determined to get this speech out and continued on speaking over her.

"When my name got pulled out of that Goblet who was the only one who didn't think I'd cheated my way into the tournament on purpose, who didn't even have to ask me but just knew I hadn't done it? who stood by me when everyone else deserted me called me a cheat and turned their back...Hermione Granger...who was the only one who told me not to go to the ministry when I saw that vision of Sirius...Hermione Granger...Harry Potter wouldn't have got all that far without her." Harry said softly looking at Hermione deep in her eyes as the witch started to tear up again her heart swelling.

"Harry..." was all Hermione could manage in the end as she rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"So I trust you, Hermione...It's Draco Malfoy that I don't trust...you should've told me... I'd have...." Harry trailed off shaking his head again.

"Chased him down duelled him and both of you would have destroyed half the school no doubt," Hermione said her voice going a little high again.

"Well...not half the school...maybe only a few rooms," Harry said humour returning to his voice now but he sat up straight then and tried to remain serious.

"If something happened to you Hermione...I've...lost enough," Harry said simply and bluntly, looking to his feet. Hermione felt a rush of affection wash over her and couldn't stop herself grabbing the wizard in a bone-crushing hug that nearly knocked his glasses off.

"Well You're stuck with me Harry Potter I'm not going anywhere ever!" Hermione said sounding rather unlike herself and semi-hysterical. when Harry dropped his guard at times like these and Hermione got to fully see what a kind gentle person Harry was at his core it never failed to overwhelm the witch.

"Um, Hermione...I... my hand...could you..." Harry trailed off awkwardly and Hermione realized that when she'd thrown herself at the wizard his hand had got crushed between them and was now pressed against her breast.

"Harry Potter!" Hermione said hitting him a playful slap stepping backward blushing slightly.

"It wasn't my fault you just grabbed me! I didn't have time to get my hand out of the way" Harry said laughing as his own cheeks got a bit of colour to them. Hermione was glad for the lighter mood even if it had been created in such an embarrassing manner.

"Granger's outstanding rack saves the day again!" A voice that sounded like Pansy snickered in Hermione's head and Hermione giggled and moved to sit next to Harry. Sitting down slowly as not to aggravate her sore bottom Hermione tried to keep a grimace from her face as Harry watched her taking her time.

"Everything alright why are you sitting like that?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow. Hermione just groaned and shook her head and made a "Don't ask" look with her eyes making Harry chuckle.

"Oh, I see...something to do with that punishment Luna was talking to Ginny about earlier before we got on the train?" Harry said grinning.

"She what?" Hermione asked eyes going wide. That little devious Ravenclaw, just wait till I get a hold of you Hermione thought her cheeks burning.

"Don't worry I didn't hear much just something about you not going near Pansy's dreams again...whatever that meant?" Harry said smirking.

"So...you and Ginny moved things to a new level recently?" Hermione said crossing her arms and not looking at Harry feeling that if she was going to be embarrassed then the wizard deserved his turn too.

"Is that what witches do? sit around and talk about that sort of thing all the time?" Harry grumbled avoiding the question.

"All us witches talk to each other Harry Potter so you better watch yourself," Hermione said a small glint in her eye as the wizard sighed.

"Well did she say if I was... I...oh never mind" Harry groaned blushing deeply.

"Things didn't get very in-depth Harry don't worry," Hermione said laughing.

"How about you and Luna...things all going well in the old bedroom department...punishments aside," Harry said chuckling.

"Things are great...and I'd like it very much if you get that grin off your face thank you very much," Hermione said a little snappily.

"Sorry it's just I never thought of you like...well...just Hermione Granger going at it with Luna Lovegood is quite the thought!" Harry said laughing as Hermione hit him a slap.

"Well I certainly hope you haven't been thinking about it too much...I'll maybe talk to Ginny about it see if you can get set up for your own punishment!" Hermione said narrowing her eyes at Harry whose laughter stopped then as his face fell and he swallowed hard.

"Hey, now I was just playing... it's just hard to be serious, talking about this sort of thing with you Hermione...I mean you're well...you're Hermione aren't you...its bizarre" Harry said running a hand through his hair again.

"I can be sexy and have a girlfriend and shag and talk about shagging just like anyone else Harry Potter!" Hermione said folding her arms and pouting then, did everyone really see her as such an uptight repressed figure till now? Hermione frowned deeply.

"Oh, I know you can be sexy...I still remember that Halloween outfit" Harry said grinning again a glint in his eye. Hermione's eyes went wide as she blushed deeply, she was overjoyed that she'd made such an impression but also was unprepared to allow Harry to know that so just hit him again.

"Again I hope you haven't been remembering it too often!" Hermione said looking away out the window then to hide her smile.

"Did you always know you were into witches?" Harry asked then changing the subject the joking tone leaving his voice as he appeared genuinely curious.

"I told you already, I like wizards too...just all the ones I know took their sweet time trying to get it together to do anything so I thought best to just go snag myself a witch," Hermione said quickly holding her head up confidently as Harry snorted.

The door to their compartment opened then as the witch with the food trolly came by to see if they wanted anything.

"Something sweet for you dears?" the older witch asked smiling widely at them, both Harry and Hermione shook their heads and she nodded and moved along down the corridor.

"Luna will be pleased to see her" Hermione sighed as the door closed and Harry gave a chuckle.

"Luna a fan of incredibly sweet things is she?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you have no idea Harry," Hermione said grinning.

"Well, no wonder she's dating you then eh?" Harry said giving Hermione a small playful nudge with his elbow.

"Don't think I'm going to forget that outburst because of some honeyed words of flattery from you Harry Potter?" Hermione said hitting the wizard's leg a slap. 

"Ow can you stop hitting me! I wonder why we're friends someitmes you're so terribly violent" Harry said sarcastically rubbing his legs as Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

Harry and Hermione's meeting was interrupted a second time then as a laughing Parvati and Neville entered snogging each other and not even noticing they were there until Hermione cleared her throat loudly.

"Oh sorry!" Pavarti said giggling and winking at Hermione before stepping outside.

"Thought it was empty mate," Neville said blushing, looking to Harry laughing as he followed Pavarti out of the compartment.

"oh that's lovely isn't it," Hermione said smiling as she looked to Harry, over the moon Pavarti had taken her advice concerning Neville.

"Yeah think the Patils are having Neville and his gran over for Christmas...he's visiting his Parents when we get back to London first I think..." Harry said trailing off then his eyes flashing with a cold fury again and Hermione knew he had to be thinking about Bellatrix who was responsible for Nevills having to visit his parents in st mungos.

"Harry she won't ever be able to touch us...I..." Hermione trailed off as she saw Harry's eyes grow wet.

"I bet Sirius used to run around thinking that...don't underestimate her...please...you remember all those things we did....all those things people just think I did on my own...but I'd truly never have got far without you Hermione Granger... I mean it...I need you...just promise me if you get a single hint somethings not right with this Malfoy thing you'll drop him in a heartbeat...promise me!" Harry said then grabbing her hand in both of his sitting forward-looking her deep in the eye.

"I promise Harry," Hermione said trembling her eyes filling with tears again and before she could stop herself Hermione kissed the wizard on the cheek.

"hey now less of that or you'll be getting punished again" Harry laughed as Hermione pulled back rubbing her eyes.

"Well, as long as Ginny gives you a hiding as well I'll be fine with that" Hermione said as she recovered from the wave of emotion that had washed over her.

"Don't you go giving her ideas!" Harry said sounding a tad bit serious making Hermione laugh.

"Now that's one promise I'm not sure I can keep," Hermione said grinning evilly then as Harry groaned.

"I'd better be getting back to Luna now Harry before she overdoses on sugar from the trolly," Hermione said getting up glad to be off her bottom again as she had been sitting a rather long time and was in a fair bit of discomfort once more.

"Okay see you when we get to Diagon Alley then... let's all Have a drink at the leaky cauldron before doing some shopping okay? Oh...and Hermione lets not mention Malfoy to Ron...I think I can just about restrain myself from jinxing him through a wall...but Ron...well you know how Ron is and you two only just made up" Harry said sighing.

"Okay that'll be great Harry...thanks for listening...and Harry...I wouldn't have got very far without you either...A certain troll would've seen to that if not for you" Hermione said winking at him before leaving the compartment and heading back down the corridor to find Luna.

"Oh there you are, Luna was getting worried," Ginny said just as she left the compartment that Hermione had left Luna in.

"Sorry got a little caught up with prefect duties" Hermione lied not wanting to go into details about her talk with Harry.

"Merlin! Its Christmas Hermione! have some time off I'm sure the train won't go off the rails if you take a few hours to yourself...now get in there and get some grovelling done...way I hear it you were pretty naughty recently" Ginny said a glint in her eye as she walked off down the corridor giggling.

"I don't know what Luna said but..." Hermione tried to call after the redhead laughing witch but was cut off.

"Yeah yeah...whatever...oh hows the arse by the way?" Ginny called over her shoulder bursting into fits of laughter then and Hermione felt like running at the witch but restrained herself and blushing Hermione just opened the door of the compartment to find Luna sitting cross-legged surrounded by sweets.

"Chocolate frog?" Luna offered holding one up to Hermione who shook her head sighing as Luna tucked in. Hermione made her way to sit down next to the witch groaning as her sore bottom began to sting again and Luna bit her lip frowning.

"Oh I've gone too far haven't I...im the worst girlfriend a witch was ever unfortunate enough to suffer," Luna said her voice going high and Hermione couldn't help laughing at her dismay.

"You're never going to get a hold of the whole domination thing if you keep up that sort of talk Luna, besides I deserved a good spanking...I shouldn't have gone looking at other witches...even if it was just a dream" Hermione said leaning over and kissing a still frowning Luna's cheek. Hermione tried to go further then and pull Luna in for a snog but a pouting Luna turned her face away.

"No sugar for you for a long time Miss Granger," Luna said dawning her professor voice seeming to want to have yet another try at being dominant.

"Oh please, Luna I'm sorry!" Hermione groaned pouting herself now, she had been rather hoping to maybe have a tumble with Luna while on the train. Hermione had slowly but surely started to acknowledge her slight exhibitionist tendencies but Luna didn't seem to be having any of it and just shook her head.

"Maybe you can take a nap and go visit Pansy in her dreams again," Luna said a little coldly then and Hermione felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

"Oh you know you're the only witch for me, Luna," Hermione said shifting closer to the Ravenclaw, Luna's eyes flashing with tenderness for a moment at Hermione's words but quickly disappearing again and a cheeky glint replaced the tenderness.

"I bet you say that to all the witches Hermione Granger," Luna said trying to sound harsh but her dreamy tone broke through despite her best efforts.

"Honestly what do you think I am Luna...I'm not some sort of...Playgirl!" Hermione said rather snappily folding her arms.

"Hmmm...well seems to me you could be if you wanted to...you could have any wizard or witch you wanted," Luna said enjoying Hermione's annoyance now.

"I don't want any witch I want you Luna...alright so Pansy is sexy in her own way but she has a vital flaw!" Hermione said grabbing Luna's hand and the Ravenclaw looked at her quizzically then.

"What would that be?" Luna asked softly.

"She's not you," Hermione said quietly no joking or sarcasm present in her tone now. Luna tried to fight the smile that broke onto her lips but couldn't quite manage it.

"Miss Granger...what a lovely thing to say..." Luna said her voice trailing off as she squeezed Hermione's hand.

"I'm I getting put back on your Christmas card list professor?" Hermione asked in a sultry tone shifting even closer to the witch.

"Maybe....it'll take a lot to get you off the naughty list, Miss Granger," Luna said licking her lips then making Hermione quiver.

"Oh please I'll do anything...to get off," Hermione said quickly giddy and rather pleased at the pun she'd made her heart rate rising.

"You promise you won't ever do it again?" Luna asked biting her lip.

"No I told you I learned my lesson," Hermione said truthfully planning to never visit Pansy's dreams again.

"Well say what you said back in the room of requirement just one more time... and I'll see if I can't give you're bottom some relief," Luna said giggling then. Hermione groaned and raised an eyebrow at the Ravenclaw did she really have to repeat that oath Luna had made her swear as she'd taken her spanking?

"I'm waiting!" Luna said in a slightly sing-song tone folding her arms grinning. Hermione took a deep breath as her cheeks began to glow and she tried to remember the words exactly as she had been taught.

"I Hermione Granger swear I will never look at Pansy Parkinson or any other witches breasts ever again in their dreams or otherwise... and I hereby decreed that I am dedicated to one Luna Lovegood and her magnificent breasts that are by far the greatest I have ever seen and far superior to that of Pansy Parkinson..." Hermione said reluctantly as Luna squirmed in excitement at the words but there was yet more to come though Hermione had stalled so Luna decided to give her a little push to make her continue.

"...And?" Luna asked prompting the witch to continue.

"...And I love Luna Lovegood's muffin...It's my favourite meal of the day" Hermione said sighing.

"Oh my...I might need new knickers" Luna said giggling and Hermione couldn't help smirking at the witch.

"Well let's see what we can do about that in a moment...first I believe I was promised some form of relief," Hermione said eager to know just what Luna had planned. A smiling Luna waved her hand towards the compartment door and Hermione heard a distinct click as the door was locked by some unknown charm the Ravenclaw had cast and the curtains drew themselves hiding them from view.

"I've just been feasting on a great deal of Ice Mice sweets...you do know that those sweets have a rather nifty side effect of causing the person who consumes them to have ice cold breath...tongue lips and mouth..." Luna said her voice going low as she leaned forward and planted her lips on Hermione's. Hermione enjoyed the cool sensation and gasped as Luna's tongue darted into her mouth cooling her entire mouth.

"Wow..." was all Hermione could say as Luna pulled back giggling.

"So then lay down on your belly and lets gets those jeans down and I'll give your bottom a nice cool and soothing tongue bath," Luna said licking her lips again and Hermione felt her heart begin to pound in her chest.

"Great now I need new knickers too," Hermione said excitedly as she stood up and eagerly undid the belt of her jeans as Luna giggled.

"Well get them off then," Luna said taking a deep breath and exhaling a cold breath and blowing the cool air towards the bushy-haired Gryffindor whose jeans and knickers were now down to her knees. When the cold air hit her clit Hermione thought she might faint so quickly clambered on to the seats to lay down on her belly as Luna took up a position behind her looking down at the peachy still slightly red utterly delightful bum of Hermione Granger.

"Yummy," Luna said giggling before getting to work.

*****

"Misstress Bellatrix...might I ask something of you?" the maid whose name Bellatrix could hardly recall asked as they lay in the bed of a spare room of Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix laying on her front face buried in the pillow grumbled an inaudible response. She wasn't one for pillow talk and would rather drift off to sleep she needed to visit her nephew's dreams again though he had been keeping her out recently somehow. 

"What! what is it!" Bellatrix spat sitting upright then giving the maid a harsh push.

"Why did you call me...mudblood during...when we were....well...I'm a half-blood...so why?" the maid asked her voice trailing off as Bellatrixes eyes burrowed into her, annoyance and malice radiating from them. Images of another maid ran through Bellatrix's mind, the one from the dream the bushy-haired mudblood. So maybe she'd been thinking about that little harlot while she'd been in the throes of passion but it didn't mean anything and she didn't have to answer this servant, it wasn't her place to question those above her station.

"I'll call you what I like! is that understood Isabell!" Bellatrix said not sure if that was the correct name and not feeling very concerned if it was or not.

"Yes, Misstress Bellatrix...I don't mean to correct you but its Isabeau..." Isabeau said her voice failing her as Bellatrix looked ready to hit her.

"Same difference!" Bellatrix snapped slapping the witch and drawing blood from her lip the girl knew better than to squeal so instead just brought a trembling hand to her lip but Bellatrix slapped it away playfully her demeanour changing on a dime suddenly as the witch was often want to do.

"Oh, silly girl look what you made me do!" Bellatrix said in a sing-song manner bringing a finger to the bleeding maid's lip and wiping away the blood taking her now bloody finger back and suckling it clean.

"Oh no... definitely not a mudblood...you taste far too sweet, forgive my mistake dear," Bellatrix said caressing the witches bare chest then rubbing a thumb gently over Isabeau's nipple which grew erect almost immediately. Isabeau feared the woman but couldn't deny how arousing and enthralling she was underneath the madness and vicious outbursts.

"Nothing to forgive Mistress...you call me as you wish it was very rude of me to question you...I was at fault" Isabeau said quickly daring to bring her own hand to Bellatrix's breasts drawing a delightful sigh from the dark haired woman.

"My...my are you trying to talk you're way back between my legs sweetie...for you're going the right away about it...my such a pretty mouth why don't I show you how to use it," Bellatrix said grinning as she harshly grabbed Isabeau's hair and began pulling her head downward. However, before the fun could begin the door was thrown open and Narcissa Malfoy entered the room igniting some candles with a wave of her wand and illuminating the room.

"Merlin's sake Bella!" Narcissa snapped turning her back as she spied the naked witches on the bed in such a compromising position.

"Oh come now Cissy not like I've got anything you've not seen a hundred times over" Bellatrix laughed moving to pull on a robe as the deeply embarrassed Isabeau hid beneath the covers terrified her employment was about to be terminated.

"We're not little girls sharing a bath anymore Bella...you've grown quite a lot since then" Narcissa muttered finally turning now Bellatrix was dressed.

"Well then let's hear it why have you so rudely interrupted your dear sister," Bellatrix said walking over to her sister pouting.

"A letter from Draco, he won't be home for Christmas...he's fearful his aunt might murder him in his sleep for some silly misunderstanding concerning that stupid dream walking thing you toy at!" Narcissa said shoving the letter into Bellatrixes hands. Bellatrix read the letter quickly it was full of excuses she didn't believe a word of it and took the letter and burned it with the flame from a nearby candle. If the wrong eyes spied this letter there would be trouble so best to be rid of it.

"Utter nonsense my dear Cissy...he's turned against us! not his fault, however... that little mudblood Granger he always spoke of? she's in his head her and another one of her filthy blood traitor friends...they've addled the poor boys mind...I've been trying to get back into his dreams but I fear he may have taken to using dreamless sleeping potions in order to avoid me...but I'll break through sooner or later and I will talk him back around...the plan will succeed and you'll have your sweet boy returned to you and you're moronic husband don't worry!" Bellatrix said quickly taking a hold of her sister by the waist and twirling her around she felt a sudden urge to dance. Narcissa pushed her away frowning deeply.

"Speaking of husbands...would yours be best pleased to find you in bed with my staff," Narcissa asked looking to Isabeau who was still holding the bed sheet tight to herself whimpering.

"HA! My husband will be pleased by whatever I tell him to be pleased by..." Bellatrix said her expression darkening. She had never wanted that marriage and it had only gone ahead as its what tradition had demanded. Bellatrix far prefered the company of witches her time in Azkaban had reinforced that. she'd had many cell mates thrown to her by the guards as a punishment for those who would step out of line. 

Bellatrix hadn't been the awful monstrous cellmate the guards had hoped however and she had been very accommodating to the witches sent her way half of them were madly in love with her by the time she was finished with them. Bellatrix had tossed each aside however she didn't have time for such a terrible bond as love and was only interested in the pleasure that came along with such encounters.

"Don't you care about anything Bella..." Narcissa muttered and Bellatrix had to restrain herself from slapping the witch.

"I care...about you Cissy... and the will of the Dark Lord that is all...now enough feeling sorry for yourself and dear Draco.... I will fix things you watch, now get to bed dear...you look terrible!" Bellatrix said shoving the witch towards the door. Narcissa grabbed the door frame before she could be pushed out, however.

"Don't hurt Draco Bella...please...and don't harm this one either?" Narcissa said nodding towards Isabeau.

"I can't keep hiring new staff after you keep taking them and...and...just leave this one when you've had your pleasure," Narcissa said pleading with her eyes for her sister to listen to her as she used to when they were younger.

"I'll see what I can do..." Bellatrix said in little more than a whisper before gently pushing her sister out the door and closing it quietly. Bellatrix returned to Isabeau removing her robe and climbed under the covers. She sat for a time thinking things over.

"The mudblood goes...and Draco will be fine" Bellatrix muttered to herself, she then turned to Isabeau and grabbed her hair once more.

"You heard none of that just now are we clear!" Bellatrix said then releasing the girl's hair before laying down on her side and then not ungently pulling Isabeau down next to her and throwing an arm around the maid pulling her close.

"Mistress Belle...aren't we going to..." Isabeau's voice trailed off as Bellatrix raised an eyebrow and the witch swallowed hard as she realized her error in calling Bellatrix by the name she only used in her mind.

"Belle?" Bellatrix questioned squeezing Isabeau's backside hard then and making the witch squeak, no one called Bellatrix anything other than by her proper name save for Cissy and that was how she liked it.

"I...sorry Mistress I misspoke...I" Isabeau rambled fearfully.

"Stop groveling girl...'Belle' I rather like that...you'll never refer to me as such unless we are alone, however, is that understood," Bellatrix said caressing Isabeau's bum then.

"Yes, Belle...do you know what Belle means in my home country? Back in France, it means beautiful..." Isabeau whimpered unable to meet Bellatrix fierce eyes as the maid spoke but soon Bellatrix let out a low chuckle.

"How sweet...you'd best not be mocking me or things will not end well for you!" Bellatrix snapped suddenly digging her nails harshly into the witches backside so hard she drew blood again and Isabeau let out a cry that was a mix of pleasure and pain.

"I would never mock you, Mistress Belle!" Isabeau moaned biting her lip.

"I don't want to see you in the company of other witches or wizards either...you keep all your honey for me bumblebee," Bellatrix said in a sing-song voice laughing then as she slapped Isabeau's backside and the witch nodded vigorously.

"There is no one else only you Belle...only ever you!" Isabeau said truthfully she had never lain with anyone other than Bellatrix. Bellatrix had seen as much in the girl's mind when she had delved in the first time she had encountered the maid and it had pleased her greatly that she was all the girl had ever known.

"Good good... let's keep it that way...you heard what Cissy said no more missing maids....so just keep me happy Isabeau," Bellatrix said pulling the girls head to her chest then and closing her eyes to drift off to sleep to try once again to enter Draco's mind but Isabeau still had something to say.

"Belle...what might you like for Christmas?" Isabeau asked softly.

"Christmas ha! Filthy muggle festival that should've never been adopted by wizards...though I am fond of gifts...something sharp might be nice... a knife made from Dragonbone perhaps...with you're being French I'm sure you know as well as I how well the illegal Dragonbone market does over there. I'm sure you could find me one," Bellatrix said giggling before drifting off thoughts of giving a certain bushy haired witch a haircut with a dragonbone knife making her feel all warm and fuzzy.

*****

Luna and Hermione lay on the seats of the compartment their clothes now all over the floor, they had both gotten carried away after Luna had administered her 'relief' to the Gryffindor and one thing had to lead to another. Hermione lay on her back and Luna lay on top of her, her head resting on the witches chest as Hermione toyed with her hair.

They were covered by Luna's purple winter coat which was thankfully soft and very warm the train was rather cold this time of year so stripping off so suddenly hadn't been the brightest idea. However with Luna pressed tightly against her and the coat concealing them Hermione felt very warm and cosy in this position. In fact, the Gryffindor loathed that their journey would soon be at an end and that they would have to get up soon, such was her level of comfort. 

"Hermione Granger..." Luna said softly smiling to herself it wasn't a question or seemingly even directed at Hermione but the witch opened her eyes too look down at Luna.

"Luna Lovegood..." Hermione said with a dreamy sigh mirroring Luna's tone also smiling to herself Luna, in turn, opened her eyes to look at Hermione and they just held each other gaze grinning.

"Come on then we need to get dressed, we'll be back at platform nine and three quarters before we know it...and we wouldn't want to give some unfortunate first year a glimpse of us like this through the window now would we," Hermione said as Luna frowned then.

"Oh do we have to...its probably ages yet...and how would this hypothetical first year be unfortunate exactly... to see you in all your natural beauty would be no less than a Christmas miracle Hermione" Luna said biting her lip and though she had protested she sat up and began looking for her clothes giggling and Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Ha Ha Luna..."Hermione said shaking her head if they were indeed caught like this it would probably cause trouble the driver or maybe some concerned parent waiting at the platform might cause a right stir complaining and wondering just what of debauchery went on this supposed school train. 

Hermione did give a small laugh at the idea but was very glad to get her clothes back on as though she toyed with exhibitionism and the thrill of the idea of maybe being caught excited her greatly she doubted that it would be equally as exciting to actually be found out.

"So what do you want for Christmas Hermione," Luna said pulling her coat and hat on now readying herself to face the cold and snow once they arrived.

"I have all I want," Hermione said winking at Luna who fought to keep a grin from her face.

"Oh really..." Luna said softly.

"Yes, she's thin and blonde and beautiful with an astounding arse... I'm a simple girl and I want for nothing else" Hermione said giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"That's all well and good but I still have to buy something in Diagon Alley everyone well take it strange if I'm the only one not splashing out," Luna said pouting on a mock put.

"Ah you know me, Luna I love to read and to write a good book some fancy quills or anything like that will be lovely," Hermione said taking Luna's hand smiling.

"There's an old adult bookstore just down on knockturn alley maybe..." Luna began but the wide eyes and gasp of Hermione stopped her from going further.

"I'd better not wake on Christmas morning and find myself unwrapping some kind of...of...erotic centar romance novel or...or copies of playwitch and...and... wizarding sex toys Luna Lovegood! What would Ron's parents say! heck, what would Ron say! Worse yet Ginny! or Merlin Harry! No, you can't, you mustn't!" Hermione said pleading with a giggling Luna whose eyes were alive with mischief.

"Maybe I'll stick to flourish and blotts then..." Luna muttered eyes still twinkling.

"Yes...I think you'd better had...anyway what might you be after this Christmas?" Hermione asked wishing to steer the conversation away from the rocky ground it had headed into.

"I'd quite like a new hat failing that something sweet will do," Luna said smiling.

"That was the part where you were supposed to say you also had everything you wanted for Christmas...a certain witch with brown hair, a winning smile?... a great rack?" Hermione said giving Luna a nudge an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, who would that be? I'd like to meet them if possible" Luna said stifling a giggle as Hermione pouted.

"Right you're getting a lump of coal!" Hermione huffed as Luna finally burst out laughing.

"I'm playing Hermione...you know being with you is all I really need...I thought I'd just skip over saying it so I could get to asking about a new hat" Luna said winking at Hermione who just sighed. 

"You're a one-off Luna Lovegood you really are...alright then let's go meet up with Harry and Ron before we arrive and let's see if we can rope them into giving us a hand with our trunks," Hermione said grinning and Luna nodded.

*****

"Pansy! Stop groping me! Are we sending them a Christmas card or an erotic photo!" Daphne scowled moving Pansy's hand from her breasts and back down around her middle as Pansy stood hugging her from behind resting her chin on the witch's shoulder. Both smiling in front of the fireplace in the Slytherin common room next to a large Christmas tree.

"Why not an erotic Christmas card?" Pansy asked laughing. 

A camera that the witches may have borrowed from Colin Creevy when he'd been looking the other way hovered in front of them waiting for Pansy to say the word for it to take a picture. Both witches wore Santa hats and rather ugly Christmas jumpers that Pansy just about had to wrestle Daphne into.

"I'm not wearing that!" Daphne had snapped folding her arms.

"It's Christmas Daph! What's Christmas without an ugly knitted jumper from your girlfriend?" Pansy had said pouting as she held the jumper with a reindeer pattern knitted on the front up to the witch.

"You...made them...for us?" Daphne asked her expression softening as she uncrossed her arms and Pansy nodded. It was a lie and in fact, Luna had knitted them as her gift to the witches but Pansy decided this would be a quicker way of getting Daphne into hers. Pansy snickered as she imagined Granger wearing one as Luna said she'd made herself and Hermione matching jumpers as well.

"Oi Draco don't sit there all miserable come and get in the photo!" Pansy called to Malfoy who was sitting on the sofa arms crossed feeling slightly ridiculous as he had been forced to wear a Santa hat of his own.

"I doubt Lovegood and Granger will miss me from the card please keep me out of this nonsense... besides, what if Potter or King Weasel see it? Won't there be questions, fights, arguments, probably ruin Christmas...actually on second thoughts yeah let me in!" Draco said standing up and shuffling over to stand by Daphne and Pansy facing the camera. Pansy and Daphne looked at each other and rolled their eyes, Pansy would be sure to leave a note in the card reminding Hermione to keep the card out of sight and for herself and Luna's viewing only. 

"Alright then, everyone say Cauldron cakes!" Pansy said in a sing-song voice as the three Slytherins said the phrase in unison and the camera flashed.

*****

"Still don't see why we had to carry everything!" Ron grumbled as he, Harry and Neville took everyone's trunks inside the leaky cauldron for transportation to the burrow via the flu network later.

"That's what brothers and boyfriends are for," Ginny said grinning as Ron Struggled to lift Hermione's trunk and Susan who was stood next to her snorted.

"What have you got in here woman! Half the library I bet!" Ron groaned as he nearly dropped the trunk.

"It's only a few books!" Hermione pouted looking around slightly guiltily at a grinning Harry, Neville, Pavarti, Susan, and Luna. The witch felt slightly attacked, so what if she wanted to read over the holidays what was so wrong with that?

"Oh, bloody come here you idiot!" Ginny said rolling her eyes as she helped the wizard inside without breaking a sweat all that Quidditch had really paid off it seemed the witch could've probably taken everyone's luggage if she'd wanted but she was having too much fun tormenting Ron.

"Right well me and Nev are off shopping. Merry Christmas Hermione and you Luna" Pavarti said giving them each a kiss on the cheek as she headed into the Leaky Cauldron taking Neville's arm, the wizard waved at the pair beaming as they went inside.

Hermione and Luna smiled and headed in after them, once indoors Hermione shook some snow from her hair glad of the warmth of the pub.

"Oh quickly over here!" Luna said smiling and pulling Hermione back under the threshold of the door moving her eyebrows to signal Hermione to look up but the witch was too bemused to understand what Luna had in mind.

"What's all this mean?" Hermione asked laughing moving her eyebrows up and down copying Luna and making the witch pout just then Harry stepped in between them shaking some snow off his shoulders.

"Oh Misletoe," Harry said looking up briefly and kissing Hermione on the cheek before moving off, Luna looked furious.

"That was my bloody kiss Harry Potter...you...you Christmas kiss thief!" Luna said stamping her foot Hermione couldn't help laughing as she grabbed the witch and pulled her in for heavy snog which drew wolf-whistling from the other patrons of the bar.

"No, that was your bloody kiss" Hermione whispered in a slightly dazed Luna's ear before she pulled back and grinned at the Ravenclaw. Hermione turned to walk to the bar but felt herself pulled rather violently back towards Luna who had clearly just hit her with a wandless none-verbal Accio. Luna grabbed her and continued the snog, Hermione loved it when she got so eager and assertive.

"Right then Harry get the pints in!" Ron said clapping his friend on the back a little nervously looking away from the kissing witches.

"Later mate Ginny wants to go get everyone's' presents before the crowds get here," Harry said laughing as he moved over to Ginny who was heading out back to the brick wall that concealed Diagon Alley.

"Right okay then" Ron muttered looking away from the bar dejectedly sighing.

"I don't think you're quite the right age to be drinking yet Ronald Weasley" A high female voice snapped from one of the tables.

"Mum! oh I...it was a joke...Didn't see you there, you're early" Ron said laughing nervously as he caught sight of Arthur and Molly Weasley, Hermione and Luna held back laughter and moved to follow Harry and Ginny into Diagon Alley and do some shopping of there own while Ron got an earful from Molly.

A few hours later they all met up back at the Leaky Cauldron and had some lunch all their neatly wrapped gifts put in their trunks ready to be taken to the Burrow.

"Chew your food Ronald for Merlin's sake!" Molly Weasley snapped at her son as they ate.

"So-rrrry mphhm all...all...that shopping gave me a fierce appetite," Ron said swallowing a huge mouthful of food.

"You just stood around complaining half the time then snuck off to see Fred and Geroge! so I can't see how that would give anyone an appetite!" Ginny said elbowing him shaking her head.

"Hermione dear, I'm just off the fella-phone with your parents I'll be picking them up tomorrow, I've gotten special permission from the ministry to connect your home's fireplace to the flu network for twenty-four hours, ah Fella-phones eh... muggles have some magic of their own, don't they? what an amazing invention" Arthur Weasley said across the table beaming at Hermione and Luna. Hermione had to fight very hard to stop herself laughing at his miss-pronunciation of telephone and wasn't aided by a grinning Harry who sat next to the wizard and was also cracking up at the mistake.

"That'll be wonderful Mr. Weasley thanks so much for having us," Hermione said politely.

"Oh think nothing of it Bill and Charlie can't make it you see and...Percy...well let's say we have some spare seats at our table you and yours are more than welcome...and Luna I've not talked to your father in long old time it'll be great catching up, such a colorful fellow" Arthur laughed going back to his food.

"Daddy is so very fond of talking to you about your collection of Muggle junk," Luna said brightly smiling and Hermione had to bite her lip to stop herself laughing.

"Muggle ju...oh you mean my collection of rare and highly valuable fascinating Muggle artifacts," Arthur said quickly eyeing a rather embarrassed looking Molly out of the corner of his eye wanting to smooth over this topic Luna seemed to pick up on the sudden atmosphere and quickly amended her statement.

"Oh yes, I think that's what he meant..." Luna said trailing off and Hermione brought a hand to the witches thigh and gave her a little reassuring squeeze.

When they'd eaten their fill they headed to the Burrow in pairs as Molly remembered vividly the time Harry had gotten lost in his second year and felt that going two by two holding onto one another would be a safer way to get everyone home safely.

Hermione held onto Luna tight eyes closed as the blonde had spoken loudly and clearly 'The Burrow' Hermione trusted Luna to guide them safely to the right fireplace and tried to ignore the sensations of traveling by the flu network that made her stomach do summersaults. Before they knew it the pair were stepping out into the Weasleys kitchen coughing and rubbing suite off themselves as they joined Ginny and Harry who had gone through first and moved out of the way of Ron and Susan who were to come after them followed by Arthur and Molly with all the luggage.

"Alright then everyone get you presents and put them all under the tree and then you can go get washed up," Molly said dusting herself and Arthur down.

"Aw mum I was hoping we get could squeeze in some quidditch before..." Ron fell silent under his mothers stern gaze.

"It'll be dark soon Ron and I'm sure our guests are rather tired you can't go flying around in this weather it's freezing now get your trunk moved come on get a shift on!" Molly said quickly pushing him towards his trunk. 

"Harry dear you couldn't give me hand with turkey and the rest of the food just get everything in order for tomorrow," Molly said her stern voice disappearing and becoming sickeningly sweet as she rounded on Harry.

"Oh sure no problem," Harry said quickly trying not to laugh at Ron's look of annoyance.

Hermione Ginny, Luna, and Susan began arranging all the gifts under the Christmas tree in the living room.

"Alright girls upstairs to the bathroom get all that dirt washed off you're lovely faces," Molly said shooing them upstairs.

"You and Luna can share the shower if you want Susan and I will make do with the sink won't we," Ginny said nudging Hermione and winking at her when she looked around narrowing her eyes at the redhead.

"Oh, I love showering with Hermione!" Luna said smiling widely clearly overjoyed at the idea.

"Oh...i was joking Luna but...sure go ahead," Ginny said as Susan snorted.

"Very funny Ginevra," Hermione said grabbing the witch by the arm shoving her forward up the stairs with a rather hard pat on the backside.

"Hey you cant slap me in my own house...you're not a prefect around here you know," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Get in that bathroom Ginny and be quiet!" Hermione snapped.

"Aw leave off Hermione she's just playing" Susan piped up grinning and laughing as she hurried up the stairs past Hermione who was about to hit her a playful slap as well but the witch was too quick.

"We can shower together another day, you're such a bossy kitty sometimes," Luna said dreamily enjoying Hermione's annoyance at the situation. Hermione just sighed and made her way up the stairs to the bathroom.

****

Later that evening after they were all clean had eaten dinner and were relaxing in the living room an owl arrived with a letter for Hermione. 

"Hermione dear there's an owl at the kitchen window brought you this" Mrs. Weasley said handing Hermione the envelope. Hermione took it looking at it quizzically.

Hermione noted the unfamiliar handwriting her eyes seemed to quickly zoom in on a key phrase that said 'To Grange-y' and Hermione grinned as she realized there was only one person this could be from. She gestured for Luna to get up and follow her out to the hallway so they could open the envelope without prying eyes. 

Hermione thought it wise to include Luna as she might spy whatever this was later and mistake it for some kind of love note as Pansy was likely to do something like that as an ill thought out prank so opening it together Hermione could quickly head off a possible disagreement.

"What's that?" Ron asked eyeing the envelope as he looked up from his chess game with Harry.

"Mind your own Ron!" Ginny said tossing a toffee sweet at his head.

"Hey! I was only asking" Ron grumbled going back to his game, picking up the sweet and popping it in his mouth. Hermione ignored the exchange and moved out to the hall with Luna and began opening the envelope.

"I think Pansy's sent me something, thought it best we keep it between us," Hermione said as she opened the letter to find it was not, in fact, a letter at all but a Christmas card with moving wizard photograph on the front.

"Oh wow lovely," Luna said dreamily beaming, the witch, getting a tad too excited and in a slightly rude fashion snatched the card from Hermione before she could take in the scene on the cover. Luna looked at it then held it up for Hermione. Pansy was standing with her arms around Daphne occasionally kissing the witch on the cheek both dressed in what appeared to be homemade Christmas jumpers. Meanwhile, Malfoy stood nearby arms folded looking rather bored and rolling his eyes or shaking his head now and again, all three were in Santa hats.

They were stood by a fireplace Hermione could only presume was in the Slytherin common room next to a large Christmas tree. Pansy pinched Daphne's bum then and the two began playfighting as Malfoy threw his hands up and walked off making Luna and Hermione giggle. Luna opened it then and read the inside of the card.

"To Hermione and Luna Merry Christmas! I wanted to do a nude photo but Daphne refused so this will have to do, I'm sure my dream will have given you enough mediation material as is ha. ha. See you in the new year lots of love and kisses Pansy. Also, Luna, Daphne says she loves her new earrings and thanks for the jumpers x ps, maybe keep this out of sight of Potter you know how he is where Slytherins are concerned," Luna finished reading and Hermione bit her lip. Luna had started the letter all smiles but had begun frowning when she got to that part about the dream and she looked up narrowing her eyes at a guilty looking Hermione now.

"Oh Luna we've been over this I've been doing no mediation whatsoever about that dream or otherwise! I really haven't had a need for it since I got together with you" Hermione said still biting her lip hoping this would quell Luna's envy.

"Yes...well I'll be having words with darling Pansy so she never mentions it again...and you had better keep it out of your head Kitty or you'll be in desperate need of mediation material as you'll be getting no sugar from me," Luna said holding her head up confidently.

"Oh, I promise I've forgotten all of it already Luna," Hermione said quickly pulling the witch into a quick hug which made the Ravenclaw smile and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she appeared to be off the hook once more.

"It was rather a lovely card that one dream part notwithstanding," Luna said looking at it again smiling before slipping it back in the envelope and passing it to Hermione.

"Yeah Pansy's quite sweet underneath it all really isn't she...and Um...you made them those jumpers? Don't I get one?" Hermione asked pouting slightly in a mock display of upset.

"Maybe..." Luna said vaguely winking at the witch before turning and heading back into the living room, Hermione smiled and moved over to her coat which hung by the door and slipped the envelope inside for safekeeping best to keep it away from Harry and Ron there would only be trouble if it was shown as Pansy had suggested in her note Hermione reasoned.

"Alright then bed everyone! Luna, Hermione you're in with Ginny, Harry you're in Ron's room dear and I hope you'll be alright in Percy's old room Susan. I'm afraid Fred and George's old room is filled with strange and dangerous looking items I've got a mind to throw the whole lot out soon if they don't come and collect it all sharpish. I'll mention it when they are round tomorrow for dinner" Molly said as it got rather late on in the evening and she saw Ginny start to yawn.

"Oh, and there is to be absolutely no form of...musical beds... shall we say," Molly said eyeing Ron in particular and the boy looked outraged and his ears went slightly red.

"Mum!" Ginny groaned embarrassed by what her mother was implying, suggesting that the teens might get up to some sort of late night bedroom activities if given the chance.

"Molly lets not..." Arthur began but quickly changed his tune as soon as his wife shot him a dangerous glance.

"I mean of course you all heard no musical beds!" Arthur said trying to dawn a strict voice that only made Hermione and Harry stifle laughs cause Luna to grin and Ron to snort as Ginny bit her lip.

"Hey hang on a minute why do Hermione and Luna get to sleep in the same..." Ron began indignantly feeling envious as he felt these sleeping arrangments a tad unjust but he trailed off as Ginny hit him a kick in the shin. 

Hermione flashed a thankful look at the witch she wasn't opposed to Arthur and Molly knowing herself and Luna were a couple exactly but this wasn't the time for such a discussion and Hermione was glad to avoid the topic. Hermione did make a show of sliding her arms around Luna from behind then and pulling her into a hug as she eyed Ron devilishly.

"Oh I can't wait to share with you and Ginny Luna...oh what fun," Hermione said in a playful tone that had Ron scowling at her as she winked at him, it was probably wrong to goad the wizard but Hermione couldn't help herself.

Luna looked around at Hermione an eyebrow raised a look in her eye that said "you're a bad girl Hermione Granger"

"Right well enough dawdling off you go then bedtime!" Molly said shooing them up the stairs.

"You're truly wicked sometimes Hermione Granger teasing your friend like that" Luna whispered a gleeful look in her eye as she took a hold of the witches hand as they walked up the stairs to Ginny's room.

"I suppose it was unfair that he should be separated from Susan while I get to cuddle up with you," Hermione said grinning as they entered Ginny's bedroom and began to undress for bed.

Hermione and Luna had no qualms in stripping off completely, they become so accustomed to each other's nude forms and they almost forgot Ginny was there. Ginny was a little more reserved and elected to go to bed in her knickers. Ginny couldn't help casting an eye at Luna and Hermione's bodies as the two witches stood talking to each other by the bed laughing. They were both so delightful to behold all curves soft and tender Ginny bit her lip and looked away, they were both spoken for as was she Ginny quickly reminded herself.

She'd finally snagged Harry and the time for maybe experimenting with witches was over she told herself and quickly moved to get into bed laying on her side facing away from Hermione and Luna as they both tumbled in next to her still laughing and from the soft wet sounds she now heard Ginny had to guess they had begun kissing. Against her better judgment, Ginny looked over her shoulder to spy Hermione laying on her back now and Luna laying against her chest. Hermione caught Ginny's stare and grinned at her.

"No need to lay all the way over there Ginny come on?" Hermione said with a small laugh lifting her arm and gesturing for Ginny to take her place on the other side of Hermione and lay her head down on the other side of the witches chest next to Luna. Ginny swallowed and felt her heart rate begin to rise, this was fine she told herself she was just cozying up with a couple of friends there was nothing wrong with this it was totally platonic. Ginny let out a soft sigh as she laid her head down on Hermione's warm soft skin her breath tickled Hermione and made her giggle.

"Ah there we are a witch under each arm....my what a lucky which I am," Hermione said sarcastically as she closed her eyes to drift off smiling.

"Merry Christmas Ginny, Merry Christmas Hermione" Luna said faintly as she nuzzled Hermione's chest her nose gently brushing against the tip of Ginny's.

"You too Luna" Hermione whispered giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Yes Merry Christmas both of you," Ginny said quickly trying to get her heart rate under control, sharing a bed with two beautiful witches both of whom she'd carried a little flame for, for quite some time almost overwhelming her. No, you're with Harry now get a grip woman Ginny told herself. Soon the three witches slipped off warm content and very happy.

*****

Daphne gripped the back of Pansy's head her fingers tangling in her hair gripping the witch tight grinding her slick quim against Pansy's face as she lapped at her intensely. The witch looked so beautiful like this beneath her, her eyes wide and bright filled with glee. Daphne's free hand gripped the headboard of Pansy's bed to steady herself as she groaned out as loud as she wanted. Having the dorm to themselves over Christmas meant they could be as loud as they pleased. Daphne glared down at the witch looking down her nose at her it wasn't exactly her choice Pansy was the one who requested she act like this, that Daphne should take her rough degrade her. Daphne felt foolish acting like a strict mistress type at first but recently had started warming up to the role. Pansy was giving her signals with her eyes but in the heat of the moment and with her mind hazy with pleasure Daphne couldn't quite recall what her girlfriend wanted at present.

"DrtsyMphmsmm!" Pansy grumbled unintelligibly into Daphne's wet folds a tone of exasperation the only thing that came across clearly from whatever she was trying to say.

"Oh sorry Pansy what are you saying?" Daphne asked trying not to laugh as she pulled Pansy's head up away from her damp sex and lifted herself off the witch for a second breaking character totally, much to the annoyance of Pansy.

"I said don't forget the dirty talk! Merlin Daph you do not live up to all that ice queen talk at all..." Pansy was cut off as Daphne got a stern look in her eye and forcefully brought Pansy's mouth back to her quim. Daphne gripped the back of the witches head holding her up to feast on her sex. Pansy's eyes light up as it was clear she'd hit a nerve and set Daphne off into full mistress mode at last.

"That's Mistress Daphne too you! ah...Good little muggle tramp! This is all you're good for having a pureblood witch like me sitting on your face," Daphne said letting Pansy's head fall back onto the pillow grinding Pansy's nose against her clit. The sensation made her hips begin to buck and Pansy let out a pleasured moan against Daphne the vibrations sending her close to her peak. Pansy tried to say something then but it was again muffled and made Daphne laugh.

"No talking....now lick my clit like a licorice wand!" Daphne demanded shifting a little so Pansy could take her little-swollen bundle of nerves in her warm wet greedy mouth and the witch began to suck on it and move her tongue all around it as if it were toffee sweet and Daphne once again ground her sex against Pansy's face hard gritting her teeth.

"Yes, you filthy little thing just like that!" Daphne groaned. 

Daphne though she had taken a while to warm to the dirty talk and pretending that Pansy wasn't a witch and just some muggle girl she'd grabbed off the street was finally getting into the swing of things. She really wasn't one to go in for a lot of kinky stuff this is what really got Pansy off so Daphne had given in and she had to admit she had recently really started to enjoy this. 

Daphne grabbed Pansy's free hand and brought it up to her breasts and Pansy caressed her chest and tweaked her nipples. 'A lovely perfect handfull' Pansy had remarked the first time the witch had dragged Daphne into a stall of the girl's bathroom and slid her hand up her jumper. When they first got together Pansy had been the instigator who had taken charge and guided Daphne with how to touch her and when to do this and that but slowly she had started grooming Daphne to take control.

Daphne wasn't sure why the witch put up such a front when she was with other people acting all randy with smutty jokes and constant sex talk as when it came down to it Pansy seemed to be a lot more reserved and wanted someone else to take charge. They hadn't always gone in for this randy muggle witch roleplay either thing had been very tame in the beginning honestly and rather very sweet and tender. Pansy had often just wanted to cuddle looking at each other intently as their hands lazily played between each other's legs as they slowly worked their way to orgasm. 

Though finally, Pansy had worked up the courage to tell Daphne her fantasies and Daphne had slowly but steadily agreed to go a little further now here they were in Pansy's bed on Christmas eve, Pansy with a dog collar and leash around her neck, having been led around the dorm on all fours completely naked as Daphne treated her like a pet before throwing her on the bed sitting on her face and demanding that she be 'a good little bitch' and put her tongue to work.

Pansy was still toying with Daphne's breast with one hand while the other was between her own legs she liked Daphne to make her finish herself off like this. Pansy loved that sense of being used and made to find her own pleasure afterward. Daphne, however, wasn't always pleased by this and would often feel slightly dejected that Pansy would reach her climax without her touch but more often than not Pansy had liked Daphne to tie her hands behind her back so she couldn't touch herself and beg for Daphne to drop to her knees to please her with her tongue.

Daphne again had to admit that she got such a giddy thrill out of that and much preferred it to Pansy getting herself off. Pansy suddenly redoubled her efforts and Daphne's clit and the witch felt her toes curl and her breath hitch she could barely think barely speak as her climax hit her.

"I'm going....I'm....about to cum in... your pouty... little mouth!" Daphne cried gripping Pansy head with both hands then her eyes shutting involuntarily as she began to buck and spasm against that diligent little tongue which now moved from her clit to delve deep inside Daphnes sex. When he was done Daphne rolled off Pansy breathing and panting heavily red and sweaty, Pansy rolled onto her side to kiss the witch on her cheek.

"Thanks for cumming in my mouth mistress," Pansy said in shy little voice she dawned whenever they were together like this.

"You're very welcome....not bad for a muggle girl" Daphne laughed sighing as Pansy laid her head down on her chest and began licking a nipple making Daphne giggle.

"Less of that now Pansy...give your tongue a rest...its going to need a break... seeing as its going right up...right up my arse in just a few minutes," Daphne said swallowing hard and bitting her lip as Pansy sat bolt upright smiling widely.

"Oh really? at last?" Pansy asked excitedly, she'd been begging Daphne to let her near her bum for ages but she'd always denied Pansy saying that it was just too weird and didn't really do anything for her. However, it was Christmas and Daphne had decided to indulge this request and sat up and gave Pansy a wink. Pansy's randy adventours nature had clearly rubbed off on her

"There's one condition though," Daphne said pulling Pansy back down toward her speaking softly her mistress tone fading.

"Oh?" Pansy asked raising an eyebrow a cheeky smile on her lips.

"Yes...you have to cuddle me now and let me get you off... like I used to," Daphne said slowly sliding her hand between Pansy's legs as the witch let out a soft sigh.

"You're such a romantic Daph," Pansy said her eyes fluttering shut as Daphne got to work with her fingers.

"I love you, Pansy Parkinson," Daphne said leaning into Pansy's ear and giving her a kiss again.

"I love you too... you hot sappy witch!" Pansy moaned as Daphne started really working her fingers in and out of the witch.

A little while later as they lay cuddling Daphne decided it was time for Pansy to get her early present unwrapped  
Daphne chuckled then and rolled on to her belly as she pushed Pansy off her. The blonde laying prone then reaching back and spreading her arse cheeks wiggling her bum at Pansy her heart rate rising.

"Merry Christmas Pansy," Daphne said winking at the stunned witch before turning back to bury her face in the pillow biting her lip.

*****

"Come on its Christmas get up! presents!" Luna said excitedly shaking Hermione and Ginny awake as she bounded off the bed ready to head downstairs. Ginny quickly jumped up and grabbed the witch and held her back.

"Whoah, there maybe put on some clothes first eh Luna?" Ginny laughed holding the excited girl close laughing as Hermione yawned and tried to pull herself up out of bed and get dressed it was so early but seeing Luna so excited started to rub off on her and Hermione couldn't keep a smile from her face.

When they were all dressed Hermione and Ginny found themselves sprinting down the stairs to keep up with Luna. Hermione had assumed they'd be the first up however they found Ron sitting with Harry on the floor already unwrapping gifts. Susan was sat on the sofa with a cup of tea wearing a scarf that Hermione had seen Ron buy and assumed that was his gift to her.

"What a couple of overgrown kids eh?" Ginny said nudging Hermione and they both giggled as the looked at the excited faces of Harry and Ron as they opened more presents and pulled on two knitted Jumpers that must have been from Molly.

"Wow, Hermione these gloves are amazing...I...just thanks!" Ron beamed at her as he tried on his new quidditch keeper gloves.

"Yeah this broom maintenance kit is excellent cheers Hermione," Harry said smiling at her as he looked through the kit she had gotten him. Wizards were so easy to shop for now that she had given up trying to give them educational gifts. Hermione was tired of finding her homework planners and such hidden around Gryffindor tower so had finally binned the idea of ever getting Harry and Ron to do their own studying and manage there own school work.

"Oh look at my hat! my beautiful hat!" Luna said as she pulled on the Russian Ushanka style hat Hermione had gotten her.

"The fur trimming changes to any colour of the rainbow depending what the wearer wills it to be," Hermione said beaming so glad Luna seemed to like it. Luna jumped over the pile of wrapping paper and jumped on Hermione clinging to her tightly wrapping her legs around the witch as she showered her with kisses and almost knocked her to the ground.

"Hey careful, I nearly knocked over the tree!" Hermione called setting Luna back on the ground blushing as she moved to open her own gifts. Hermione was soon pulling on her own Christmas jumper with a kitten on the front from Luna and looking over the pile of books on various subjects she had been given and a fancy set of quills with large different coloured feathers again from Luna.

"Um...Luna this book you got me...its blank there's nothing written in it" Hermione said smirking at the witch thinking she'd played a little joke on her.

"Tap it with your wand three times and say revealio" Luna whispered leaning over a glint in her eye as she opened up Hermione's other present which was a box of muggle treats she thought Luna might enjoy.

Hermione tapped the book narrowing her eyes unsure she should be doing this here where anyone might look over and see the strange book.

"The Illustrated witches guide to wonderous sapphic sex" Hermione read eyes going wide and flipping through a few pages that had moving and very detailed magnificently drawn depictions of highly attractive witches engaged in all sorts of sexual acts, Hermione swallowed hard and closed the book over holding it tight to her chest then biting her lip.

"Don't you like it?" Luna asked giggling.

"It's marvelous...but bloody hell Luna what if someone sees," Hermione said looking around to make sure Harry, Ron and everyone else was still engaged with their own presents.

"Just tap it with your wand again and say Sappho Satiated," Luna said grinning ear to ear as Hermione quickly tapped the book again and it reverted to being blank.

"I can't wait to try some of the things in there," Luna said winking and all Hermione could do was laugh, she leaned forward then and stole a kiss from the Ravenclaw.

"I love it very thoughtful and don't let on but I dare say it'll be a better read than some of these more stuffy books I've been given and I love the jumper, I'll have to do you one soon" Hermione said smiling as Luna looked delighted that her gift was the favorite of the pile of books.

There was a sudden flash of green from the kitchen some coughing and laughing and Fred and George stepped into the living room both with long white beards and Santa hats looking much as they did after that incident with the goblet of fire and the aging potion a few years ago. The pair had large sacks over their shoulders and began throwing boxes of items from their joke shop to everyone shouting 'ho ho ho' and 'Merry Weeze-mas'!

"No none for you Ron Weasley you've been awful this year," Fred said in his put on deep voice.

"Shut up and make with the gifts!" Ron said trying to reach into the sack but Fred was too quick and pulled it out of his way. Geroge took pity on the scowling Ron and tossed a box to him soon after.

"Um...what are these?" Ginny asked holding up a pair of frilly knickers that had been in her box of joke items.

"I've got a pair too," Luna said brightly holding up some bright red ones.

"Yes, and me," Hermione said holding up some racy black lace one's eyebrows raised at the twins.

"Ah yes our fantastic new range of joke knickers," said Fred

"They look pretty..." Geroge said.

"They'll bewitch..." Fred continued.

"They'll dazzle... George replied.

"But...They'll turn into bats if you hold them too long!" The twin said in unison and all three witches let out shrieks and cries as the underwear they were holding suddenly transformed into live bats causing Harry and Ron to fall about the floor laughing as Fred and George high fived each other at a job well done.

"Right, that's it! I think its time for the annual Weasley family Christmas tradition" Ginny said scowling.

"Oh dear, we've made her mad Geroge!" Fred said laughing as with a wave of his wand he returned his beard and hair to normal colour and length as did his brother so they both looked back to normal.

"Sent her barmy" George said grinning.

"She's right though if we start now we'll be finished just in time for Dinner," Arthur Weasley said walking into the living room dressed in pajamas holding a mug of tea looking excited.

"Oh no you don't Arthur Weasley You've got to pick up Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Luna's father from over the hill! You have no time for snowball fights if I look out of that kitchen window and catch you with a single snowflake on your gloves while I'm cooking Dinner you'll be eating nothing but sprouts do you hear me" Molly Weasley said waging her finger at her husband as everyone else held back laughter.

"Yes of course dear just slipped my mind that's all I'll go get dressed and be off soon as I can," Arthur said sighing sounding rather disappointed he wouldn't be joining everyone else for this snowball fight.

"Alright coats on everyone outside now! wizards against witches! extra points for nailing Fred and George!" Ginny said smiling wickedly as she rushed to pull on her boots and grab a scarf as everyone else moved to do the same.

"You're lucky you're on my team Luna after that last incident with a snowball," Hermione said pulling on a woolly hat from the pocket of her brown winter coat.

"I'd hoped we'd moved past that," Luna said dreamily her eyes dancing with glee at the memory.

"Oh no Miss Lovegood I'll pay you back for that one eventually don't you worry," Hermione said laughing as she took the witches arm as they headed outside.

It was less of a snowball fight and more a full-blown snowball war in the end. Susan had spent most her time nailing Ron in the face and the wizard seemed to just brush this off and hadn't tried very hard to retaliate against her. Instead, Ron seemingly decided to go out of his way to hit Hermione in the backside whenever she bent down to form another snowball. Hermione had grown tired of this and used her wand to form several snowballs that she had sent through the air to pelt Ron in the crotch.

"Oi, no magic! Grangers cheating!" Called George as he took aim at Luna who ducked behind a bush just in time however when she popped up to return fire she was hit in the ear by a laughing Harry. His laughter soon died when Hermione hit him square in the mouth with a snowball of her own. 

It seemed to go on for hours eventually Molly shouted out the window that dinner was ready and everyone sprinted for the house excitedly Ron, of course, beating everyone to the table Hermione had never seen him move so fast. Hermione's face had lit up as she ran into her parents who were stood in the hall she ran straight into their arms.

"When did you arrive?" Hermione asked as her parents hugged her tightly.

"Oh a little while ago we've been helping Molly in the kitchen we saw you outside what great fun you were having," Mrs. Granger said beaming at her daughter.

"Though were you allowed to use your wand during that?" Mr. Granger asked raising an eyebrow grinning as Hermione blushed.

"Daddy!" Hermione heard Luna shout from behind her as the witch skipped down the hall towards Xenophilius Lovegood who was rather a striking figure dressed in all white robes.

"Ah, my darling Luna how are you, Merry Christmas!" Mr. Lovegood said hugging his daughter.

"Oh, its been wonderful look at my new hat," Luna said smiling widely.

"Ah yes lovely it's important to keep warm this time of year a cold head attracts Frosty Lasbites!" Xenophilius said patting Luna's head. Hermione rolled her eyes father like daughter she thought but said nothing and instead just smiled at Luna as they all headed into the kitchen too. Hermione sat next to Luna her parents sat across from her smiling widely.

"We have a gift for you dear, Harry helped us with it we wrote to him a little while ago and well he said he knew student who was very adept at wizard photography and converting muggle photographs and such and well we hope you like it" Mrs. Granger said handing a small wrapped box to Hermione who opened it to find a silver heart-shaped locket with 'famille' inscribed on it. 

Hermione opened it and felt her eyes grow wet there was a picture of herself standing with Harry and Ron with her parents on Platform nine and three quarters they day they returned home from school in their first year all of them were waving and smiling at her the picture having been converted into the wizarding format by Colin Creevy Hermione assumed and with the aid of Harry. Hermione looked up at her parents with a watery smile overwhelmed a little by the gift.

"Its lovely thank you both" Hermione said and then aided by Luna quickly slipped the locket on and it sat nicely along with her bottle-cork necklace.

"Tiny Hermione was such a little cutie," Luna said grinning at Hermione who blushed deeply then.

"No fair I don't get to see any pictures of you when you were little" Hermione said pouting then as Luna giggled.

"I'll show a few when you come visit me at home sometime," Luna said placing a hand on Hermione's thigh then and squeezing gently.

"I'd really like that Luna," Hermione said blinking away the last of her happy tears then.

Hermione looked to Harry then who had been watching the exchange intently smiling to himself and as her eyes locked with his then all ill feeling and any sense of a falling out from the train conversation vanished and Hermione mouthed the words "Thank you" to him and Harry just winked at her a went back to cutting up some turkey. A better friend Hermione thought she would never find.

"Ron leave some food for everyone else Merlin's sake," Molly said as she watched her son pile his plate up with food a huge grin on his face.

"I bloody Love Christmas" Ron said kissing Susan on the cheek before tucking into his food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, any good? please let me know if you enjoyed it and if my Bellatrix is far too out of character or anything as I'm worried about writing her terribly ahaha anyway as always thanks for reading and see you in the new year hopefully :) 
> 
> side note if anyone wants to see some very spicy Hermione luna art then maybe search  
> "Naughty Spell by Ninjartist" adults only very NSFW a little cheeky Christmas gift to all my luna x Hermione fans haha


	28. Black Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Hermione and Luna celebrate a happy Christmas elsewhere things are not as joyous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, I've done something weird again, I'm going to put it down to post Christmas/holiday season depression or something that caused me to go to this rather bleak and dark place with this chapter. I think I need to add a trigger warning here in the notes for dark murderous and cruel behavior i tried not to be explicit but i know some of this might upset people either way so really feel like mentioning it here so no one gets shocked by accident. I know this was fluffy to the max till now but I wanted to contrast Luna and Hermione's happy Christmas with Bellatrix and the Malfoys just to give our villain a bit of depth and make her feel like a viable threat.
> 
> I love Bellatrixes character and enjoy writing her but it's easy to get consumed with dark thoughts when stepping into her shoes and I really hope I didn't go to far with it. I'm aware this was a very sweet fluffy story till now and it feels a little wrong to do this chapter in which Luna and Hermione don't even feature but i just thought if I'm writing Bellatrix in I really need to go all the way and make her a real presence and something that could really Challenge Luna and Hermione. 
> 
> I try to make things light again with some daphne Pansy stuff at the end which i hope doesnt destroy the tone or clash really badly but i whimped out on a full dark chapter so that's why they appear. Luna and Hermione will return with our regular scheduled fluff next chapter so dont worry! I hope this one doesn't ruin everything for people but when i sat down to write this is what my brain chose to make happen. so please try to enjoy even though its very different to the rest of the story. also Happy new year and i hope you had a nice christmas :)

A fierce wind, large waves and heavy snowfall battered Azkaban all through Christmas day, the prison was even colder, dank and miserable than usual and the dementors were getting restless. The increased level of despair around them that seemed to hang heavy on the air as if it were a tangible element on the godforsaken prison island was sending them into something of a frenzy. The Aurors who assisted and monitored the creatures had to keep their Patronus charms active through most of the day to keep the monstrous beasts at bay. 

While the ministry had for a long time preferred to just leave the dementors to take charge of the prison it had become impractical to not also post Aurors as an extra measure. Recent breakouts had been a great source of embarrassment for the ministry, Rufus Scrimgeour who had taken over from the former disgraced minister Fudge was most eager to regain public trust and had started with stricter security measures, across Britain including the wizarding prison.

Most prisoners had no will to escape however many having lost their minds long ago and were incapable of forming any kind of escape plan most could hardly sit up half the time. However, for that select few who were still sound of mind Scrimgeour had argued that they like previous death eater escapees could be plotting another breakout and thus Aurors had been dispatched to the island.

It was dinner time at the prison but as the dementors were so unruly the prisoners were having to be fed in their cells today rather than in the usual hall the more lucid prisoners who still had a will to live dinned in. Others who lacked the ability or motivation to eat were often force-fed in their cells though some without any kind of family who would be unable to bother questioning the prison about a certain wizard or witches well being, were allowed to starve and quietly disposed of. 

"Merry Christmas Death eater scum" laughed a guard as he tossed a tray with some stale bread, a bowl of watery soup and a block of cheese towards Lucius Malfoy. The guard peered in through the small window in the cell door that allowed for food to passed into the room and grinned at the state of the once high and mighty wizard. The guard chuckled to himself as he slammed the small opening in the door shut locked it and walked off to feed the other prisoners. 

The disheveled, sickly, unshaven and half-mad looking wizard who was clothed in rags slowly opened his eyes leaving the nightmare he'd been having and waking into an even worse one.

Lucius pulled himself up off the worn filthy stained mattress that lay on the floor of his cell the only 'furniture' in the room. Lucius sent a kick toward some rats that were making their way to his Christmas dinner and though they ran off it was not worth the cost to get rid of them. The tiny amount of energy he had wasted on the kick sent him into a coughing fit and he fell to his knees by his food trying to stifle the coughs. 

He thought to lift the bowl of soup to his lips then hoping the liquid might go some way to aid him in ridding himself of the cough. It was helping but then he had given a particularly hard cough and some soup had gone down the wrong way and it made it worse than ever. He finally had to lay on his side taking small rasping breaths till the coughing subsided.

A Dementor passed by his cell then and Lucius brought his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out the voices in his head, the memories, he thought of Narcissa and Draco of better days when they spent Christmas together. He focused on that and getting back to them trying to will the dementor to leave by forcing his mind away from the despair that the creatures were driving him towards.

"Narcissa..." Lucius said in a low whisper hoping praying she was in a better way than he and that Draco was with her.

***** 

Narcissa Malfoy stood at her kitchen sink peeling potatoes for dinner. Bella had scoffed at her and acted like she'd taken a leave of her senses.

"Cissy what on earth are you doing, what do you pay these bloody servants for! make them do it" Bellatrix had said laughing as she watched her sister move over to the sink to get to work.

"Keeping busy takes my mind off...other things...the staff have their other jobs to be getting on with, leave me be Bella." Narcissa had said as she took up the knife by the sink to begin. After a few moments, she thought she'd heard Bellatrix muttering to herself under her breath as her sister had left the kitchen but she couldn't be sure. 

Perhaps Bella had gone to play with her latest toy the blade that Isabeau had gotten her as a Christmas gift. The deluded little fool probably sought to buy her sister's favor and affection with such a gift but Narcissa could have told the witch not to bother as it would all end in tears, everything concerning her sister usually did.

Narcissa was just considering if it would be wise to fire Isabeau, send her away before Bella grew tired of her and the maid went the way of her sister's other pets. Narcissa was trying to weigh up if it was worth the potential argument with her sister that sending away Isabeau would cause when the witch in question had slid her arms around her and kissed the back of her neck. Bellatrix had clearly slipped back into the kitchen and silently crept up behind her, perhaps she thought better of having made fun of her or maybe she wished to toy with Narcissa awhile longer. 

Bellatrix didn't speak however she merely held onto her sister hugging her from behind again kissing her neck. The kiss lasted far too long for one that should be shared amongst sisters. The sensation of Bella's lingering lips on her neck was not wholly unpleasant, it did however, make her fell uncomfortable but Narcissa said nothing she would suffer this twisted display of tenderness rather than one of her sister's foul moods so decided to indulge the behavior.

It was a level of affection that was rarely displayed by her sister and was odd even too Narcissa but she remained calm and kept peeling the spud in her hands. Bellatrix took odd flights of fancy like this sometimes and behaved in a way towards Narcissa that was reserved for her and no other, it was the closest to gentle that Bella ever got with anyone.

"You miss the boy and...your...husband," Bellatrix said, the final word almost choking her as she spoke it. Narcissa made a murmured response affirming the statement.

"Well let me reassure you...I'll see them both returned to you. I know I've said it already but just in case you had any lingering doubt I thought I'd tell you once more. One day when the Dark Lord has this country in order things will be well again, you must trust this Cissy. We'll take back our home from those blood traitors and mudbloods too, now that its previous owner is gone... it's ours by right..." Bellatrix said quietly squeezing her sister close hoping to cheer her with these words.

"You didn't have to kill him," Narcissa said before she could stop herself and bit her lip in regret almost immediately as Bellatrix pushed away from her sister harshly.

"Not this again Cissy!" Bellatrix snapped folding her arms her former gentle mood vanishing in an instant. Bellatrix had known her sister had a soft spot for their filthy turn cloak cousin Sirius but she really must get over this notion that he should have somehow been spared his fate.

"He was a Black...our blood!" Narcissa said turning to face her sister then.

"A filthy traitor! friend of mudbloods and all manner of filth! A disgrace to our family name who defiled our blood with his every breath! Cissy, please see reason! I... didn't even mean... to kill him. I restricted myself to stunning spells I wanted him alive... remember? If the fool hadn't stepped in front of that bloody archway he might still be here!" Bellatrix said truthfully though she neglected to mention that she would only have kept him alive to torture for information and when he'd refused to talk as Bellatrix knew he would she'd have kept him around for sport as a plaything but Narcissa need not know the finer details.

Narcissa considered her sister's words carefully. She had heard from Lucius before he'd been shipped to Azkaban in the one brief meeting they were allowed about some of what had happened during their raid on the ministry. He had made mention of Bellatrixes duel with their cousin and how it was odd that she hadn't directed a killing curse towards him and the final blow that had sent him through the archway had been a shot of red light which could've only been a stunning spell. Narcissa doubted her sister really wanted him alive but it did seem as if she was telling the truth. Perhaps family did count for something with the witch after all. 

"If you'd brought him back we could've worked on him brought him to our side...if...if you couldn't spare your own cousin how I'm I meant to believe you'd help Draco and his father!" Narcissa said her eyes growing wet as she unveiled her fears to her sister at last and the memory of Sirus as he had been as a young boy when she had last seen him came to her and overwhelmed her slightly. Bellatrix cackled then, it was a front, however, Narcissa saw the fury in her sister's eyes and something else...something close to hurt but that couldn't be, nothing ever hurt her sister.

"So this is what you think of your dear sister...hmmmm Bella the kin slayer whom would happily wipe out our entire bloodline? What nonsense and I'll hear not another word of it do you hear me? if Draco and that fool of a husband of yours are truly loyal to the cause and do not become friends to filthy mudbloods and traitors like dear sweet Sirius then you'll have them back and I'll want you at my feet thanking me from every day that follows the day I return them understood Cissy!" Bellatrix said spitting the words out breathing heavily before turning on her heel and storming off out of the kitchen. 

Narcissa wanted to shout after her to make her promise what she said was true but the words would not come and instead Narcissa went back to her self imposed busy work. 

Thoughts of days long gone came to her, days from her childhood. She vividly recalled a winter day herself Andromeda Bellatrix and little Sirius had been playing in the woods. There had been some light snow but otherwise, it was a calm and pleasant enough day.

Bella being the oldest had of course taken charge of their little outing, demanding they play this game or that and sulking if she were not allowed to win. As they walked Bella had taken to singing a bastardized version of a Muggle children's song she had picked up as a little girl from some children the sisters had encountered in the same forest. Bella had fallen out with them when she learned they'd been Muggles however and had pushed the girls into the mud and ran off laughing with Narcissa and Andromeda running after her.

Bellatrix had a rather lovely singing voice, it was surprisingly disarming to the few Bella allowed to hear but her tone while singing her version of what should've been an innocent sweet tune had sent shivers down Narcissa's spine.

"If you go out in the woods today,  
You'd better not go alone.  
It's lovely out in the woods today,  
But safer to stay at home.

For every witch that ever there was  
Will gather there for certain, because  
Today's the day the Black sisters have their picnic"

She had cackled when she finished singing and kept walking on ahead of Narcissa and Andromeda as they had slowed down to make sure little cousin Sirius was not left behind. Bella had not been pleased that he'd taken all the attention and before long had walked so far ahead on the forest trail that they had been left alone. Sirius had fallen over a tree branch and begun to cry as Andromeda sought to tend to his knee Narcissa did some magic to take his mind off the pain conjuring fire from the air to claps and cheers from the small boy as a smile returned to his face.

Narcissa's actions had drawn some unwanted attention, however. Two muggle girls a little younger than the three teenage black sisters had heard Sirius cries and come running to investigate and had borne witness to Narcissa's magic.

"How did you do that?" one of them shouted making Andromeda and Narcissa jump and look around as young Sirius got to his feet and hid behind Andromeda, she had always been his favorite. Sirius always ran to her when Bella was mean to him.

"You're some kind...of...of freak!" The other girl had shouted.

"We should get someone...the police!" The first girl had said looking to her friend.

"Or...we could say nothing if...if they give us some money" the other one suggested swallowing hard then looking to Andromeda.

"You'll have nothing from us!" Narcissa had said defiantly.

"Yes be on your way before...while you still can!" Andromeda had said looking over her shoulder fearfully clearly dreading Bellatrixes possible return. The muggle girls had reached to the ground then lifting a fallen branch each, whether they had intended to defend themselves or attack the sisters, Narcissa had never quite figured out, there hadn't been time to think as the next thing she knew young Sirius had stepped out from behind Andromeda's leg and shouted.

"GO AWAY!" his voice had been a mighty roar far beyond that of a little boy and then from nowhere a great gust of wind hit the two muggle girls and knocked them back into a tree and they fell unconscious.

"Sirius how did you...this is bad!" Andromeda had said kneeling then to take a hold of Sirius.

"They threatened us! his magic must've taken over there's nothing we could've done! let's go before they wake up" Narcissa had said turning to quickly run off back home but she had immediately run into something and was knocked to the floor.

"Bella?" Narcissa had gasped as her older sister had helped her to her feet. Bellatrix didn't look at her however her eyes were trained on the two muggle girls on the ground.

"That shouting just now, was it our young cousins doing?" Bellatrix asked walking over to where the two muggles lay.

"It was...they saw me doing magic they were trying to blackmail us they picked up some sticks and..Sirius got mad then he just ...well he lost control," Narcissa said pulling at Bellatrixes arm trying to make her come away from the muggles as Andromeda already sped away carrying Sirius in her arms.

"He could've at least finished the job these two are still breathing..." Bellatrix had said with a giggle.

"Bella please?" Narcissa had pleaded, pulling her arm again but the witch would not budge.

"You shouldn't have brought him along, see what happens when you don't listen to me...I'll have to clean this mess up now!" Bellatrix had said pushing Narcissa away.

"Okay, you were right! we were wrong! so there! Now please just come home with us! now quickly!" Narcissa said her eyes growing wet. 

"You go on ahead I have to take care of this...they saw you... they can't be allowed to go running to mummy and daddy now can they" Bellatrix had said with a giggle then her eyes had flashed with fury as Narcissa had remained stationary next to her.

"No one messes with my Cissy...I said go!" Bellatrix had shouted then shoving her away harsher than ever before and Narcissa had run off after Andromeda, the last thing she had heard was Bella beginning to sing her song again followed by laughter.

The incident hadn't been spoken about for a week or more Narcissa had assumed that maybe Bellatrix had just wiped their memories or something she was rather advanced for age and was capable of such things but of course while capable of great magical ability, even at that age, Narcissa soon learned she was not capable of mercy. 

Narcissa had been walking past a newspaper stand when she saw the headline about two missing girls washing up along a river bank in a nearby forest, police wrote it off as a freak accident and they had been listed as having drowned. Narcissa never asked Bellatrix about what happened but she didn't have to it was clear what she had done. Narcissa often wondered if that had been the first time her sister had used an unforgivable curse. 

Narcissa was pulled out of her memories as the knife she was holding slipped and she cut her thumb and gave a small cry.

"Mistress Malfoy would you like us to take over?" A nearby maid asked she had been watching her mistress peel for a little while now and had noted the witch had stopped working some time ago and just seemed to stare off into space.

"I...yes go ahead I shouldn't hold up dinner," Narcissa said throwing down the knife and heading out of the kitchen in search of some fire whiskey.

******

Sometime later the sisters sat at their large mostly empty table to dine it was a very bleak and somber Christmas dinner indeed.

Bellatrix speared another slice of turkey with her new dragonbone knife grinning ear to ear and brought the food to Isabeau's mouth. Isabeau had been grabbed by Bellatrix and pulled onto the witches knee as she had been serving Christmas dinner to Narcissa and her sister. There was an atmosphere around the table Isabeau could tell the sisters had been fighting but she knew better than to ask her Belle anything of what may have happened if she needed to be told Belle would inform her when she was good and ready.

"Open wide" Bellatrix said in a sweet babyish voice giggling as she waited for Isabeau to bite the food off the end of the knife. The maid had gotten her hands on the illicit item hours after Bellatrix had requested it. Bellatrix had been ecstatic and marveled at the maid's resourcefulness. A more macabre Christmas gift there probably had never been given Isabeau had thought but her Belle had asked for it so it must be done she had reasoned. 

Dragonbone was a much sought after material however its trade in the wizarding world was heavily regulated and controlled every Dragonbone artifact ever crafted had to be registered with the various ministries around the globe as Dragonbone contained many mysterious properties and could be extremely dangerous when enchanted by the wrong crafter. This blade, however, had been sourced from the illegal black market. Isabeau had a cousin in France who was involved in such things so it hadn't been that hard to track down the item her mistress had requested. A wizard had apparated to a nearby village where Isabeau had met him in the early hours on the outskirts with a small bag of gold.

"If you're caught with that..." he had muttered darkly then gave a low unsettling chuckle.

"It's not for me and the person who will eventually wield it will be in no danger of being questioned" Isabeau had said quickly stowing the blade in her robes and setting off home without another word. 

The French wizarding world had a history for using Dragonbone for all sorts of ornaments and decorative art pieces they were most reluctant as a nation to sign up to the regulations other ministries of magic from around Europe and the rest of the world had started imposing on their citizens. While they had eventually enforced the now very common laws it was still a lot more relaxed than most countries so many an item slipped through the cracks and anyone who was in search of dragonbone who might like to keep it from their own ministry soon found France to be a very accommodating market. So it was that Bellatrix got her blade, which was now inches from Isabeau's trembling lips. 

Isabeau tentatively took the turkey in her mouth moving very cautiously as one false move and Bellatrix would maybe cut her and with the blade, which would be most unwelcome. This particular Dragonbone knife had been enchanted in a way that would make such an ordeal very nasty indeed. Isabeau had sourced a blade that when it cut flesh would cause the wound to remain open no matter what unless a very skilled healer got near the afflicted person and counteracted the curse with magic of their own. Bellatrix had been delighted with this news and had showered the maid with kisses and had been unusually gentle when they had retired to bed that evening. 

Isabeau had heard whispers from her fellow maids that it was said the witch favored a blade over her own wand which was thought strange even for her. However, none would dare question the whims and ways of Bellatrix Lestrange even the Dark Lord had never commented on Bellatrixes love of edged weapons over her wand. That was not all the other staff whispered about and Isabeau had become rather poor tempered after she had heard one of the maids referring to her as Bellatrixes bitch. They said worse than that even and she had become an outcast amongst the staff hated and untrusted. Isabeau had confided in Bellatrix about her harsh treatment by the others in the hopes that the witch might come to her rescue but Bellatrix had merely chuckled and walked off twirling her hair with her wand.

"Let her get back to work Bella," Narcissa said not even bothering to look up from her plate she had barely touched her food with her table so empty without Draco and her husband the witch wasn't in a very festive mood.

"Oh come now Cissy its Christmas I want to play with my toy," Bellatrix said pouting as she slid her knife free hand down onto Isabeau's thigh and began slowly traveling up the witches leg under her skirt. Isabeau gasped and bit her lip, her Belle was clearly checking to see if she had followed her orders.

"No knickers a naughty maid like you shall have no need for them do you hear me sweetie" Bellatrix had said. Isabeau had taken heed so couldn't help letting out a soft groan as Bellatrixes explorative fingers found their damp slick quarry.

"Very good" Bellatrix cooed beginning to kiss Isabeau's neck making the maids eyes flutter shut in pleasure but they soon shot open again when Bellatrix bit down hard on her neck drawing blood. the other staff stood nearby flinched and looked to their feet unsure of where to look.

"The bird was a bit dry for me... this one, however, she's much juicier and sweet," Bellatrix laughed sucking at the wound on Isabeau's neck.

"Bella, please! Stop this let her go!" Narcissa said banging the table with her hand.

"No please Mistress Narcissa I'm...It's fine... it's okay," Isabeau said quickly breathing rapidly trying to ignore the sharp pain in her neck bringing a hand to the bite now that Bellatrix had taken her mouth away.

"Oh don't be so dramatic it was only a little nip" Bellatrix laughed bringing her wand to Isabeau's neck. Isabeau gasped as she felt the pain disappear and felt her neck grow cold and then heat up and when she brought her fingers to where the bite had been she found her neck completely healed.

"Why do you have to act like this!" Narcissa said shaking her head and looking back to her food before pushing it away in disgust getting up from her seat and walking out of the room at a brisk pace.

"Oh don't go, Cissy, you'll miss dessert!" Bellatrix laughed grabbing Isabeau and pushing her onto the table which sent platters of food and goblets of wine flying. Bellatrix pushed Isabeau's skirt up over her backside leaving her exposed and Bellatrix giggled as the other maids standing at the edge of the room gasped and made to leave.

"Did I give permission for you to leave! you will all stay where you are or you'll get acquainted with Sting" Bellatrix snapped holding up her dragonbone knife for the maids to see before stabbing it into the table mere inches from Isabeau's face.

Bellatrix then leaned over Isabeau and got right down next to her ear licking some wine that had splashed against the witches cheek when she had been thrown onto the table.

"Which one of them spoke ill of you again?" Bellatrix asked in a whisper, Isabeau's heart kicked into overdrive, was her Belle going to do something about the ones who mocked her after all?

"They blonde one there in the corner" Isabeau said quietly eyeing the blonde maid whose name Isabeau hadn't yet learned as she was still so new to Malfoy Manor.

"Would you like it, pet if I brought her over here forced her to her knees and made her... pleasure you?" Bellatrix said also eyeing the blonde witch now who looked terrified she hadn't heard what was being said but the look on Bellatrix face and the way Isabeau had nodded toward her let her know that she was the topic of discussion. Isabeau felt a quiver run through her wet sex it was a completely depraved idea and would no doubt be extremely satisfying but there was something off about the way her Belle had asked this question that suggested something was wrong. A slight quiver in Bellatrixes voice, as if she was holding back anger.

"No Mistress Bellatrix..." Isabeau said shaking her head then.

"Why not?" Bellatrix said rather harshly her voice heard by all now gripping Isabeau's hair and giving it a tug raising her head sharply.

"Because...I am yours, mistress... she can't touch what doesn't belong to her" Isabeau said quickly her voice going high. Bellatrix giggled then and Isabeau let out a sigh of relief as she knew then she had avoided the trap her Belle had been constructing. Of course, she would not have let this other maid touch her it was obvious, her Belle would never allow it.

"Good answer," Bellatrix said straightening up and looking to the blonde maid.

"You spoke poorly of my Isabeau did you not?" Bellatrix asked smiling at the now trembling maid.

"I...Please, Mistress Lestrange" the trembling maid tried to plead, her eyes filling with tears.

"You two hold her..." Bellatrix said softly looking to the other two maids on either side of the blonde and both looked at each other fearfully but obeyed in an instant and took hold of the blonde as she shouted and cried to be let go. Bellatrix giggled as she leaned over Isabeau once more and retrieved her knife which was still stuck in the table. Bellatrix saw her self reflected in the blade and grinned her eyes dancing with glee she then stepped up onto the table walked across it and stepped back down onto the floor in front of the struggling blonde maid.

"Let's make sure that tongue of yours can never get you in trouble again shall we," Bellatrix said slowly advancing on the blonde the Dragonbone knife raised.

"Run along back to our chamber sweet Isabeau you will not wish to hear this" Bellatrix said sweetly and Isabeau did not need telling twice she pulled herself off the table fixed her skirt and ran from the room and though she moved as fast as her legs would allow she still didn't manage to get back to her and Bellatrixes room before the screaming started.

Isabeau covered her ears and leaning her back against the door slid to the ground whimpering rocking back and forth willing the screams to end.

"What's the matter your girlfriend not so lovely anymore?" A somewhat tipsy Narcissa said stepping out from the shadows a glass of wine in her hand sneering at the crying maid.

"I... misteress Malfoy...I" Isabeau rambled pulling herself to her feet and straightening up as the screams from downstairs finally faded.

"Why'd you have to go and get her that bloody knife! Lovesick little fool...you think this will end well for you? Bella's never loved anything in her whole rotten twisted little life...save maybe the dark lord...maybe me...and that dog we had as girls" Narcissa said giving a dark laugh as she downed her glass of wine in one go and stumbled toward the bed to sit down. Isabeau said nothing her Belle loved her she knew she did Mistress Narcissa had just hit the bottle too hard that was all.

"Ah Bella's dear little Ludwig...a vicious hound, take your arm off as soon as look at you, of course, she loved him," Narcissa said chuckling as she spoke of what Isabeau assumed had been the girl's childhood pet.

"She named him for the composer, of course, a great fan of his music our Bella, Beethoven being a wizard as records suggest, she deemed him an acceptable composer above the other filthy Muggle types" Narcissa said smiling wryly as she tried to take another drink from her glass forgetting it was empty, she soon set it down on the floor and just stared at Isabeau.

"Things didn't end well for poor little Ludwig...he was vicious but on occasion, he just took to people... one day he ran off and Bella found him playing with some Muggle teenagers...she wasn't very happy as you can probably imagine...'Ludwig the traitor' she had said when we found her with him later..." Narcissa's eyes grew wet then. 

"What happened to...Ludwig?" Isabeau asked swallowing hard though she feared the answer and wasn't sure she wanted to hear it.

"The same thing that's going to happen to you if you don't get out of my house..." Narcissa said darkly avoiding a proper answer and wiping away the tears as she struggled to her feet. Isabeau shook her head and refused to believe what she was hearing Belle was unusual and poor tempered but she was not as vicious as Mistress Malfoy was suggesting...no it was a trick.

"Fine don't heed me...It's far too late for me to do anything for you anyway... you've made your bed little fool...so lay in it," Narcissa said moving to the door then and making to leave she let out a small gasp however as she came face to face with her sister who made for a rather startling figure at the best of times but just now she had moved to new levels of macabre. The witch had been splashed with blood, streaks of red across her face and clothes. Bellatrixes hands had been covered too, the right one which still held her Dragonbone knife also dripped red.

"Not telling stories about me I hope Cissy..." Bellatrix said in that mocking baby voice pouting as she brushed past her shocked sister and headed toward a trembling Isabeau, whose eyes bulged at the sight of her bloody Belle. Bellatrix acting as if she hadn't a care in the world and gave not one fig how she looked at present. Even now as she looked so twisted and macabre Isabeau was drawn to her, the big hypnotic eyes that were filled with glee. Her beautiful Belle was smiling at her.

"No more maids with loose tongues" Bellatrix giggled placing her hands on Isabeau's hips gently pulling her forward and close to her.

"I suppose I have some cleaning to do..." Isabeau said giving a nervous laugh swallowing hard unsure she could really face whatever was now waiting downstairs for her.

"Oh no the others will see to that dear...oh and Cissy there's a jar in the kitchen in the freezer with my name on it please don't go throwing it out...the little blonde one might even get it back if she learns her place" Bellatrix said smirking not looking away from Isabeau as she spoke.

"She...lives?" Isabeau asked a little surprised.

"Oh yes, you heard Cissy...no more replacing staff so I just made some quick alterations to the girl" Bellatrix giggled before leaning in and kissing Isabeau whose heart leaped into her throat, she tasted blood on her Belles' tongue and felt rather faint.

"Bella!" Narcissa snapped suddenly and Bellatrix spun around her face flashing with surprise at her sister's tone.

"What?" Bellatrix asked in a low voice gritting her teeth and glaring at her sister. Narcissa's courage seemed to have fled from her then almost instantly as she withered under her sisters gaze and she looked to her feet.

"Just...just stop...just get me Draco and Lucius...I can't take much more of this," Narcissa said then looking up at her sister with pleading eyes once more. Bellatrixes own expression seemed to soften then and she walked away from Isabeau and moved over to her sister.

"Get out," Bellatrix said curtly not looking at Isabeau as she lifted her sister's chin with her bloody hand to look at her.

"Mistress Bellatrix?" Isabeau questioned unsure why she was being sent away, questioning Belle was a decidedly stupid move, however. Bellatrix snarled and spun on the spot and threw her knife towards Isabeau it just missed her head and embedded itself in the wall where it was stuck vibrating as Isabeau let out a squeal and headed out the door as fast as she could.

Bellatrix turned back to her sister who had covered her mouth when Bellatrix had thrown the knife fearing the girl may have been about to get impaled on the blade right in front of her and it would have been all her fault. Bellatrix gently moved her sister's hand away smearing her with blood as she did so.

"No more games Cissy...I don't want to fight with you any longer...I shall redouble my efforts to get in contact with dear Draco and...I will speak to the dark lord about perhaps retrieving Lucius sooner than planned...but we must not push too far...I'm sure you understand...I just need time to get that little mudblood out of his head then he'll listen" Bellatrix said her usual mocking tone not present and Narcissa swallowed as she dared to hope her sister was telling her the truth and perhaps committing to really truly helping at last. Narcissa reached around Bellatrix and pulled her into a hug then not caring how bloody she got as she held her sister. 

Bellatrix let out a shocked tiny gasp that was barely audible but Narcissa caught it. Bellatrix was normally the instigator of the rare moments of affection between them these days so Narcissa's sudden act of warmth had wrong-footed her somewhat. Narcissa put her lips next to Bellatrixes ear and whispered to her.

"I need my family Bella...I need my sister" Narcissa said carefully to make 'sister' singular and not plural, any hint of a mere mention of Andromeda could've sunk the whole deal.

"You'll have them...I swear it" Bellatrix said then in a slightly high voice most unlike her normally mocking sarcastic tone shocking Narcissa and herself.

"Well let's get you cleaned up then...I've ruined my robes too now," Narcissa said with a wry smile

"A bath like when we were little" Bellatrix said her eyes lighting up suddenly as she gripped her sister's hand. They made to leave the bedroom and head for the bathroom but Bellatrix stopped suddenly reaching a hand toward her knife but Narcissa pulled her away.

"Leave it...won't need it where we're going anyway," Narcissa said quickly with a small smile hoping to keep Bellatrix away from her blade and maybe keep her as calm as she was now for a while longer and prevent further harm to her staff.

"Very well Cissy," Bellatrix said sighing as she turned away from her blade and headed out to the corridor with her sister a small smile on her lips.

*****

"Draco are you alright?" Pansy asked as she sat up on the sofa in the Slytherin common room and pulled herself off Daphne's lap to look at the boy. Draco had been staring at a photograph for a good half an hour or so now and she was getting worried.

"I'm fine its nothing" Draco mumbled putting the photograph back in his pocket. The picture in question had been taken a few years ago and showed himself his mother and father standing by their Christmas tree at home smiling at the camera, Draco holding the latest and greatest broom money could by. 

"You were rather quiet at dinner too," Daphne said frowning. Draco had spent most of dinner in the great hall sneaking shy looks at her sister Astoria who had been doing the same, quickly looking away from Draco whenever their eyes had met. Daphne was aware of her parent's secret talks with the Malfoys and this marriage contract they had been trying to arrange between their families. 

Draco had originally been meant for her as Draco's parents had deemed Astoria unsuitable due to her illness. However, Draco upon meeting the sisters at their home had spent all that summer when he was supposed to be getting to know Daphne instead disappearing off for hours on end with her younger sister as they had wandered the countryside talking.

Draco had then had an argument with his parents one evening in full earshot of Daphne her sister and their parents he said he would be marrying Astoria or no one at all. Daphne hadn't felt spurned or angry about this as she herself had no interest in this marriage but she was wary of her sister also being forced into anything. However, when she looked at Astoria the witch had just nodded and given Daphne a small smile affirming this was what she had wanted as well.

Daphne had been surprised when she returned to school to find Draco with Pansy on his arm Astoria had explained this was a cover so that no one would interfere with her as Draco had suggested his enemies might do her harm if they found out she was involved with him. 

Daphne had thought this a poor excuse for Draco to go sleazing around with other witches awhile before getting tied down but having asked Pansy about it and observed the pair closely this last year she had found Draco really had no interest in Pansy in that way at all and had been rather cruelly leading her on.

Something he had not apologized for yet but Pansy didn't seem to mind. Though Daphne and Draco had both failed to mention Astoria and the planned marriage to Pansy yet and the witch might feel very differently soon enough.

Daphne didn't wish Pansy to get hurt so was avoiding the subject as long as she possibly could.

"I think I'm going to go see Astoria, she should be alone at Christmas with no one but that old bat Pomfrey for company," Draco said standing up taking his coat with him as he walked towards the exit of the common room. Astoria had been feeling a little light-headed after dinner and had said she was going to the hospital wing Daphne had gone with her leaving Draco and Pansy to walk back to the common room in a fairly awkward silence. 

Daphne thankfully caught up to them again rather quickly and said that Astoria would be staying overnight in the hospital wing so old Pomfrey could keep an eye on her. Pansy had been confused by Draco's fearful look but had said nothing knowing now was not the time to dig into personal matters like that with Draco when they had only just gotten him talking to them and seemingly on there side or at least willing to listen for a while.

"Do you want to go see her again as well Daph?" Pansy asked softly taking Daphne's hand in hers.

"No, let Draco go...those two...get on well together it'll be good for him...I hope" Daphne said sighing as she squeezed Pansy's hand.

"Funny I thought you said you didn't care what happened to Draco?" Pansy said grinning as Daphne went a little red.

"I don't... I mean I didn't...oh just shove off!" Daphne said giving Pansy a push as the witch snorted at Daphne's embarrassment.

"You don't fool me, Daphne Greengrass, you might have the rest of the castle thinking you're this big mysterious ice queen but really...you're a sweet little princess," Pansy said kissing Daphnes cheek as Daphne rolled her eyes sighing.

"I thought you said if I let you wear that dog collar and lead you about with the leash you'd stop calling me that," Daphne said giving Pansy a dig with her elbow.

"Ops...i forgot... guess you'll have to put me back in my place mistress," Pansy said putting on the sweet innocent shy voice she liked to tease Daphne with when they went to bed. Pansy could sense that Daphne was a little down about Astoria and maybe even worrying about what they would end up doing to help Draco and decided she should take her mind off things the best way she knew how.

Daphne felt herself growing rather warm and bit her lip as she looked the pouting Pansy up and down hungrily then looked to the door that lead down to the girl's dorm. They had the place all to themselves now that Draco was gone no other Slytherins had opted to stay at school for Christmas so maybe they could get a little adventurous.

"Maybe I could take you for a little walk around the common room and all through the dorms," Daphne said thinking it over as Pansy squirmed with excitement.

"Can I do 'it' again too? you know...can I lick your ar..." Pansy began but Daphne suddenly grabbed her breast through her jumper and squeezed harshly.

"That's reserved for birthdays and Christmases as you were told pet!" Daphne said squeezing Pansy again as the witch let out a delightful groan. Daphne normally took a while to heat up into the whole dominance thing when the normally went at it so this instant change was greatly exciting for Pansy. While Daphne had enjoyed letting Pansy indulge in her little fantasies involving Daphne's bum and she had rather enjoyed it she felt it was something she'd only like to do on special occasions.

"As you say, mistress!" Pansy whimpered nodding her head vigorously eyes alive with glee at Daphne's harsh tone.

"Good doggy...now who said you were allowed on the sofa," Daphne said grabbing Pansy by the hair and pulling her to the ground grinning wickedly the two were so enraptured by their roleplay they didn't hear someone enter the common room again.

"Sorry me again I forgot my..." Draco stopped dead as he took in the scene before him Pansy on her knees practically drooling her hair tightly gripped by Daphne who she was looking up at eyes brimming with lust as Daphne still sitting on the sofa had frozen just as she had begun undoing the buttons of her shirt.

The two witches looked at Draco not speaking just breathing hard eyes wide. Draco spun around on the spot suddenly and shoved his hands in his pockets and immediately left again it seemed he was willing to forgo whatever it was he had left behind.

Daphne let go of Pansy's hair then and leaned back in the sofa groaning turning beet red as Pansy moved to sit next to her biting her lip finding the whole thing a tad funny but trying not to laugh for Daphne's sake.

"So maybe we'll stick to our dorm from now on..." Pansy said her voice almost cracking as she struggled to contain the laughter.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this...now look!" Daphne said groaned shaking her head.

"Me? I think you'll find it was you who cracked onto me first this time sweetheart" Pansy said sarcastically as she enjoyed watching her girlfriend squirm.

"Oh just shut up...or I'll maybe go and buy that strap-on you were on about after all and teach you a lesson with that!" Daphne said sitting up then and pushing Pansy away sulking.

"Oh yes please!" Pansy said not finding the suggestion in any way intimidating but rather very enticing. 

"That was a joke...only wizarding sex shop I know is in Diagon Alley just off knockturn alley and my mothers friend Angelica is the owner I place an order there and she sees the name Greengrass it'll get straight back to my mother...we could use your name I suppose" Daphne said then a little grin appearing on her lips.

"Hey, Angelica knows my mum too you know!" Pansy frowned not thrilled by the idea of her mother learning that she had bought such seedy items.

"Well...you're mother probably expects to find you involved in such scandalous behavior, the way you carry on...my mother thinks Astoria and I are sweet little angels who'd never engage in any form of sexual activity before marriage," Daphne said laughing then.

"Hey, my mum thinks I'm just as sweet and pure I'll have you know!" Pansy said folding her arms then trying to come up with a solution.

"How would we even get it into the castle...flitch checks all the mail now for dark objects...imagine that old git finding something like that with our names on it...oh Pansy I'd just die!" Daphne said fearfully her stomach churning.

"Oh darling I know...but there has to be a way of ordering something like that and getting it here safely under his nose," Pansy said biting her lip deep in thought now.

"Didn't Hermione have stuff brought into the kitchens at Halloween from Honeydukes flitch didn't get near that now did he?" Daphne said suddenly remembering Hermione telling them about her Halloween treat for Luna and all the sweets she had smuggled into the castle and how she had a house elf look after it all till she retrieved them.

"Daph you're a genius, honey! We'll order a strap-on from Angelicas put it under Hermione's name have it sent to the kitchens, well tell little...oh what's his face Noddy? we'll speak to him tomorrow and tell him that a present for Hermione will be arriving but that we need to take it to wrap properly and he shouldn't mention it to her as its a surprise!" Pansy said quickly eyes alive with glee.

"Is using Hermione's name like this really wise? If she finds out we're dead!" Daphne said looking worried.

"We do this right and she'll never know," Pansy said smirking.

"You're a very bad girl Pansy Parkinson," Daphne said laughing eventually and rolling her eyes as Pansy threw her arms around the witch taking that as Daphne's agreement to the plan.

"You know you love it Daph!" Pansy said as she gave the witch a heavy snog excited for all the fun they would be having with their new toy.

"Alright well let me go get a quill and I'll place this order then shall I" Daphne sighed moving away from the grinning Pansy feeling a tad excited herself about the possibilities the new year and their new toy could bring. She just prayed Granger would never hear a word or it could be disastrous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, any good? merlin I'm nervous about this one please don't be too harsh if it was really bad though... sorry lol anyway thanks for reading kudos and comments keep this going so please leave some. i would really like feedback on my Bellatrix stuff im I really off the mark with her? should i write less of her? please let me know and again happy new year. 
> 
> oh and ps. that artist i mentioned who did the very spicy and very nsfw luna Hermione art has a few new drawings if you're an adult and into some kinky art maybe go check out a naughty spell part 3 by ninjartist i want to send them more traffic so i get more Luna Hermione art for...um research...yes thats it :P haha https://www.deviantart.com/ninjart1st/art/Naughty-Spell-Part-3-778229037


	29. Naughty Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Luna are still enjoying their Christmas at the Burrow, Ginny has a surprise for the pair. Meanwhile Daphne and Pansy continue there naughty little scheme using Hermione's name and Bellatrix receives the perfect Christmas gift...a mission from the dark lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is back to my normal fluff and ramblings hope the change of pace the last chapter didn't upset anyone and the Bellatrix stuff was still interesting for you to read. Anyway, as I say this is back to our favorite girls Luna and Hermione with a pinch of Pansy and Daphne. Bellatrix also had a small scene to move our plot forward a little something I'm very bad at haha I just spend so much time on tangents and nonsense because it amused me to have the characters talk about these things. I hope it doesn't upset anyone who is into the plot I've been trying to create with the dream walking and stuff lol Anyway on you go and remember comments and Kudos keep me writing so please leave some if you have time.

"You owe... seven hundred galleons to Gringotts wizarding bank, pay up," Hermione said proudly looking up from her notes at an outraged Ron. He had just finished rolling a two with a set of dice as part of a wizarding board game that resembled monopoly and found himself bankrupt by landing on a square he'd hoped to avoid.

"Rotton luck mate" Harry chuckled from nearby he had already been knocked out of the game.

A small golden goblin figure on the board walked over to Rons figure which was a silver cloaked wizard and started hitting him with a tiny stick holding out his hand demanding money just as Hermione held out her own hand to Ron grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Fine..." Ron muttered handing the last of his coins over to the witch frowning deeply.

Though this game had some rather odd and strange rules, Hermione had still proved surprisingly adept at it for a novice player. Also being rather ruthless and driven to always be the best at everything she tried she had soon found herself cleaning up at the game. 

Hermione showed no one any mercy once she got going and she had bankrupted her own parents Harry, Ginny, Susan and now Ron. The bushy haired witch had a good head for figures, receiving an outstanding in arithmancy after all and bested everyone at the game rather easily.

Luna and her father had elected to watch and talk with Arthur, Molly and the twins instead as Luna's father had said he wasn't fond of the game as all its proceeds from sales were used to fund an underground goblin criminal empire.

Hermione doubted this and everyone else in the burrow had gotten a taken back expression on their face at the mention of the supposed Goblin conspiracy but Hermione, nor anyone else had said anything and Luna had just smiled at her gratefully.

Luna gave a small clap now as she watched Hermione's final victory over a scowling Ron who grumbled something to himself about letting her win and shuffled off to sit with Susan. Hermione feeling rather smug got up and walked over to Luna and sat with her on the floor.

"Well done Hermione that was quite something," Luna said as she leaned in close to the witch resting her head on her shoulder and Hermione smiled ear to ear. Christmas with the Weasleys had been a joy so far and the witch didn't want it to end anytime soon.

"Yeah Hermione you should talk to Bill about getting a job at Gringotts the goblins would bloody love you," Ginny said from her place on the sofa as she nudged Harry as he chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Oh stop it, I'm sure working in a real bank is nothing like that game," Hermione said blushing lightly at the praise and shaking her head at the notion. They all joked and talked a while longer going over all that evening's fun.

After dinner, the Weasleys and their guests had taken part in a range of games and activities the highlights of which had been charades, which Fred and Geroge seemed to excel at and they easily bested the other teams.

It had been rather amusing watching Molly and Arthur get into a small tiff when Arthur failed to guess any of Molly's phrases. Hermione had enjoyed watching her own parents playfight as they too seemed to fail at reading what exactly the other one was trying to do. 

After that, they'd had a miniature talent show in which everyone showcased a minor talent or party trick Hermione had eventually gotten over her nerves with the help of Luna and they had sung together Luna's favorite muggle song 'all I have to do is dream'. Hermione had been proud as punch upon seeing her mother and fathers faces when she and Luna finished though her heart had begun to break a little as she had spotted the tears in Luna's father's eyes as he had watched Luna.

"Such a fine voice just like Pandora, that one was a favorite of hers she sang it with you on her knee often" Xenophilius had said as Luna skipped over to him for a hug. 

As Hermione looked over now at Luna's father she saw he was chatting to her parents and looking across at Luna and herself now and again smiling. When he caught Hermione looking he gave a small nod and raised his class of fire whiskey to her and Hermione gave a nervous smile and looked away. Hermione was curious about what he could possibly be talking to her parents about.

"They seem to be getting along famously," Luna said brightly as she caught Hermione's little exchange with her father.

"I hope so... I wonder what they're talking about" Hermione laughed nervously hoping her parents weren't hearing all about yet another mad outlandish conspiracy.

"I suspect daddy is just trying to get to know my girlfriend's parents," Luna said dreamily giving a wave to her father as he looked over again.

"You...you told him about us?" Hermione asked biting her lip a tad worried as she had yet to get around to mentioning her relationship to her own parents, it's not that she didn't want to exactly, she just hadn't found the time to write to them much this past year. Luna just nodded smiling widely though when she caught the worry in Hermione's tone she frowned a little.

"Should I not have?" Luna asked in a rather distant voice and Hermione quickly grabbed the witches hand and squeezed.

"Oh, of course, you should Luna I'm just...well I'm worried he won't like me," Hermione said giving a small laugh and Luna just giggled.

"Don't worry he thinks you're lovely I've been writing to him all year about my wonderful Gryffindor girlfriend...i did leave out the part that you were the same girl who so rudely dismissed the quibbler when we first met however" Luna said a small flash of annoyance crossing her face then and Ginny and Harry who had just been listening to the exchange both snorted and Hermione threw one of the dice she was still holding from the board game at them. 

Harry ducked out of the way still laughing and the dice hit Molly on the backside and she spun around furious.

"Fred! George! act your age don't throw things at your mother!" Mrs. Weasley said eyeing the twins immediately blaming them.

"US? It was Granger!" They said in unison looking to the now rather guilty Hermione who quickly looked away from them and turned to Luna who was still frowning at the memory of Hermione's initial and needlessly harsh review of the Quibbler.

"Oh, Luna if I'd know at the time that the Quibbler..." Hermione didn't get to finish as Ginny interrupted her.

"If you'd only know the editor's daughter was such a great shag you'd have been more polite?" Ginny offered a devilish smile on her face and Harry couldn't help chuckling as Hermione glared at them. Luna seemed to be enjoying Hermione's embarrassment and a smile returned to her face so Hermione let Ginny alone for that one.

"Honestly Luna I wish I had been a little more considerate and less..." Hermione was once again interrupted only this time she was attacked from all angles.

"Uptight?" Ginny offered eyes full of mischief at once again getting a little dig at Hermione.

"Closed-minded?" Harry suggested running a hand through his hair looking a tad anxious but joining in anyway.

"thoughtless?" Ron suggested smiling popping his head up from behind the sofa with Susan as they decided to join the conversation.

"Stop it now you're all being cruel!" Luna said standing up for Hermione even though her friends seemed to be all being mostly sarcastic. Hermione looked gratefully at Luna and kissed her cheek.

"They're not completely wrong though are they...I was a right prat to you back then" Hermione sighed as she recalled her old attitude towards a lot of Luna's beliefs and ideas when they had first encountered each other.

"Forget it, all ancient history now, I knew I'd win you over in the end," Luna said dreamily a twinkle in her eye smiling widely.

"Well I'm very glad you did," Hermione said as she and Luna just locked eyes then.

"Ah get a room you two" Ginny scoffed shaking her head laughing.

"To think you gave me and Lavender hell and you two are just as bad with the lovey-dovey stuff," Ron said as he and Susan dropped back down behind the sofa smirking. Hermione wanted to hit back at that but found herself without any real possible comeback.

"Hermione dear, you're father was just wondering where Crookshanks is?" Hermione's mother said moving over from Mr. Granger and Xenophilius.

"I left him at Hogwarts, he wouldn't come out from under my bed and we were going to miss the train, Katie Bell said she'd look after him, I do hope he's okay he was acting rather strange" Hermione said frowning at the memory of Crookshanks hissing at her as she had tried to coax him out from under her four-poster bed the morning they had been set to leave for the Burrow.

"Oh that's a shame dear but you know Crook-y he just takes these mood swings sometimes I'm sure he'll just jump straight back into your arms when you get back," Mrs. Granger said smiling at her daughter and Hermione nodded hoping she was right and her mother then went over to talk to Molly.

"Aw is my kitty missing her kitty," Luna said sweetly hugging Hermione then and the Gryffindor gave a small laugh.

"A little...good thing I've got another kitty of sorts to play with," Hermione said quietly noting her mother was still nearby and not wanting her to pick up on what she was implying as she placed a hand on Luna's thigh grinning. Luna giggled and bit her lip placing a hand over Hermione's that was resting on her leg.

"Pass me a bucket Harry," Ginny said rolling her eyes as Harry laughed again. 

"Speaking of cats...you should've got your tail out during the talent show everyone would've gone wild Hermione" Ron said from behind the sofa sniggering.

"I'm not some sort of...performing monkey Ronald! Besides my parents are here how would I explain cat ears and tail to them!" Hermione snapped shaking her head.

"Could just tell the truth and say you wanted to be a sexy cat for Halloween?" Ginny said shrugging and they all laughed as Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ginny.

"I think not!" Hermione said and she and Ginny went back and forth for awhile bickering. 

A little while later there came a knock at the door and Remus Lupin arrived at the burrow wishing them all a Merry Christmas. He himself looked neither merry or well Hermione noted but then the wizard never did what with his condition but he looked worse than usual which was somewhat concerning.

Molly had to just about frog march him into the kitchen saying he needed to eat a decent meal and he had reluctantly agreed. Harry had gone in to see him and returned later looking a little troubled Hermione wanted to ask if he was okay but Harry didn't seem up for talking about whatever was said and so they found themselves chatting about other things some of them very random indeed.

"Looney tunes?" Luna had asked as Harry and Hermione had been talking about a famous muggle cartoon character called Bugs Bunny and trying to explain the cartoon to the others, who looked at them like they were mad. Hermione was worried the show's title may have upset Luna as it, unfortunately, contained the hurtful nickname Hogwarts students often used for her but she didn't seem to take much notice and instead seemed rather fascinated by all the characters Hermione and Harry described.

"Then they created this female bunny called Lola she was in the live action film I saw just last year about the muggle sport of basketball," Hermione said delighted as ever to be explaining some, thing to someone who knew nothing of a topic.

"Lola? like my Patronus" Luna smiled widely as Ginny and Harry looked bemused.

"You named your Patronus?" Harry asked an eyebrow raised and Luna nodded.

"I'll have to get a name for my stag then...what about Dave?" Harry asked and Hermione and Luna grinned as Ginny snorted.

"Dave the Stag?" Ginny questioned shaking her head.

"Yes, Dave the stag!" Harry said definitely folding his arms in mock annoyance at the reaction to the name.

"So what was this Lola Bunny like exactly?" Luna asked steering the conversation back toward the looney tunes.

"Well...she was rather...well...she was..." Hermione trailed off and gave a small sigh as she went a little red and her eyes glazed over slightly and Harry laughed.

"Here I thought I was the only one who thought Lola was kind of cute" Harry said winking at Hermione upon seeing the witches expression as she thought about the character. Hermione's eyes went wide, she wanted to deny it but the wizard was right, for a cartoon, Lola Bunny was kind of attractive and she had been something of a signpost for Hermione that she might be something of a bi-sexual when she'd first watched the film. 

"You two fancied a cartoon rabbit?" Ginny snorted doubling over on the sofa laughing eyes growing wet with tears as she could hardly contain herself.

"No!...er...maybe a little" Hermione muttered looking to the ground as Ginny completely lost it.

"You're very strange sometimes Hermione Granger," Luna said eyes alive with glee as she bit her lip and they all laughed as coming from Luna that was really saying something.

"Look out Luna she's going to have you growing big floppy bunny ears and cute little furry tail to match her cat ones" Ginny laughed still falling about on the sofa at the idea of anyone fancying a cartoon rabbit.

"Shut it, Ginny! I'll jinx the life out of you even if Molly sends me packing afterward" Hermione said harshly but trying to keep her voice low so her parents and the other adults didn't get involved in this awkward conversation.

"I'd rather like having big floppy ears," Luna said thoughtfully smiling to herself causing Ginny to grab Harry to try and steady herself and hoping holding him would somehow bring an end to her laughter.

"Though if you try calling me Lola the next time we go to bed I can't promise I'll be best pleased by that, however," Luna said a cheeky grin on her face as Hermione groaned as now Harry started laughing too and she could hear Ron and Susan behind the sofa also sniggering.

"I don't know what you're laughing at Harry! You said you'd shag Lola too!" Hermione said crossing her arms pouting.

"Who said anything about shagging? I just said she was cute! steady on Hermione" Harry said a slight blush on his cheeks. 

"What were you two even doing watching cartoons at your age anyway?" Ginny continued still trying to recover from her laughing fit.

"You're never too old for cartoons!" Hermione said defensively shifting around awkwardly and looking to Luna who just grinned at her.

"I was trying to sneak into Independence Day to be fair...but got the times wrong and space jam was all that was on," Harry said shrugging not looking that bothered at admitting to sneaking into a kids film.

"You go around sneaking into cinema's a lot do you, Harry Potter!" Hermione said giving him a push shocked at the idea of Harry running around committing petty crimes and also desperately wanting to steer the conversation away from Lola Bunny.

"Well what else I'm I supposed to do over the summer with no money and an invisibility cloak laying around," Harry said winking at Hermione. The bushy-haired witch sighed shaking her head thinking it to be a rather reckless thing to do but didn't push the subject further as at least Harry had perked up again now.

Also, Hermione reasoned it wasn't like Harry's Aunt and Uncle would give him any muggle money to go enjoy himself so she could kind of see where he was coming from and there were worse things a teenage boy with an invisibility cloak could get up to she supposed with a small grin.

Soon after the looney tunes discussion, Remus had headed off home and Fred and George had also taken their leave it wasn't long till they had another visitor, however.

"Nymph-y!" Luna called standing up and skipping over to Nymphadora Tonks and giving her a hug.

"Loopy! how many times don't call me that name" Tonks said sighing as she squeezed the Ravenclaw tight unable to really get worked up about the use of Luna's nickname for her. Hermione had frowned at the display of affection between the pair and felt pangs of envy run through her. Tonks and Luna had gotten chatting after the battle at the ministry last year and found themselves rather fond of each other. 

Hermione also wasn't sure about that 'loopy' quip as again it was rather close to the cruel nickname Luna's housemates often used for her but Luna didn't seem to mind this one and Hermione reasoned that there probably was no ill intent behind it and when Tonks said it, it was meant as endearing. Hermione noted Ginny also made stupid puppy dog eyes at Tonks as she walked by heading to the kitchen to talk to Arthur and Molly and even Harry had a stupid grin on his face.

"I don't believe this" Hermione grumbled folding her arms as Luna sat back down next to her on the floor giving a small sigh as she watched Tonks head into the kitchen.

"You don't believe what?" Luna asked giggling.

"You lot...you all fancy Tonks!" Hermione said narrowing her eyes at them all. Ginny snorted, Harry grinned sheepishly and Luna bit her lip, none of them denied it.

"Like you didn't almost pass out when you ran into Tonks under the mistletoe last Christmas at Grimmauld Place and she kissed you on the cheek, Hermione!" Ginny said rolling her eyes at Hermione's indignation.

"That was...I was...okay so maybe I think she's great too" Hermione groaned admitting defeat and finding she had no right to be jealous of Tonks and Luna's affection for each other.

"Great so we all fancy Tonks nice one" Harry laughed smiling widely as he looked around at them all.

"Oi! My ears are burning what's going on in here?" Tonks said sticking her head back into the living room from the kitchen grinning as it was clear she had perhaps heard a sizeable portion of what was said winking at them before going back into the kitchen as Hermione, Luna, Harry and Ginny all blushed a little at being overheard.

"Oh Sorry dear, you just missed him..." Hermione heard Molly say before the kitchen door was closed over, it appeared the adults were not keen on being overheard at present and were having something of a private conversation.

"You think everything's okay with her? Didn't she seem a little less lively than usual? didn't even fall over anything on the way through the living room," Ron said from behind the sofa with a small sad laugh.

"She did seem sort of quiet" Harry agreed.

"Well, why don't you go see if she's alright Mr chosen one and you might get a snog under the mistletoe in the kitchen" Ginny teased nudging Harry.

"Hey now Tonks is great but she's no Ginny Weasley," Harry said kissing Ginny on the cheek.

"Yes she's lovely but she's no Hermione Granger either," Luna giggled giving Hermione a kiss of her own. Hermione smiled and tried to push the idea that there was something wrong with Tonks from her mind and just enjoy the rest of the evening.

Later as it was nearing bedtime Tonks came to sit on the sofa between Ginny and Harry and they all wished her a Happy Christmas though they all couldn't pretend to not notice the sad look in the witches eye.

"Is everything okay Nymphy, we don't mean to pry but you look sort of terrible today" Luna had asked with her trademark brutal honesty as Hermione Ginny and Harry cringed internally hoping Tonks wouldn't take it the wrong way. Tonks, in fact, cracked the first smile they'd seen from her as Luna spoke.

"Sorry Loopy...its just...well I just finished a shift on Azkaban you lot know how Dementors are," Tonks said shuddering and while this seemed very plausible and a very likely explanation for Tonks being somewhat forlorn Hermione couldn't help think there was something else the witch wasn't saying.

"Don't see why they sent Aurors there... leave it to the dementors?" Susan said from behind the sofa sounding a tad frightened at the mention of the creatures.

"Well no one's happy about it but since we've gone in, there haven't been any more escapees and Dumbledore has always said he doesn't trust the dementors thinks they probably helped with the last break out so they could have an excuse to go hunt down some souls afterward," Tonks said darkly frowning.

"I can't believe the ministry would ever continue using them after what they did to Harry last year, its an outrage!" Hermione said snappily folding her arms.

"Sometimes we just have to...work with what we've got Hermione...there's not really enough Aurors to guard Azkaban at the moment so the dementors are a necessary evil..." Tonks muttered frowning. An awkward sad silence fell over the group then Luna seemingly sensing the discomfort in the air decided to break it as only she could and perhaps cheer up Tonks in the process.

"Nymph-y I forgot to say...Guess what?" Luna asked brightly smiling widely at the witch who rolled her eyes upon hearing the nickname again.

"What is it Loopy?" Tonks asked with a small laugh. Luna moved even closer to Hermione then kissed her cheek and made a show of putting her arms around the Gryffindor holding her close as Hermione blushed and wondered just what was happening.

"Ah, so you finally got her at last eh? Told you, that you would! that you just needed time for her to warm up to you" Tonks laughed smiling and winking at Hermione.

"You..you knew that Luna liked me? when? how?" Hermione asked looking between the pair an eyebrow raised finally settling on looking at Luna.

"Well I did tell you on our first date that I fancied you almost immediately last year despite your... less favorable qualities...and I confessed to Nymph-y after the battle at the ministry how much I cared about you and she gave me some advice," Luna said smiling softly and taking Hermione's hand again.

"After you got hit with that curse Hermione... Luna was almost beside herself took me three hours to get her calmed down," Tonks said with another laugh.

"Hey! that was private!" Luna frowned not liking everyone hearing about her semi-breakdown after the battle, she'd put on a brave face when everyone asked but behind closed doors when she'd been alone with Tonks everything had kind of just spilled out of her.

"Sorry, Luna...just thought Hermione should know how much you cared...people need to know these things while you have a chance to tell them..." Tonks said looking at the floor again then her sadness seeming to return all at once. Everyone went a little quiet then and Hermione wasn't sure what to say so she just turned to Luna and gave a soft smile to her then asked in a small voice.

"So what advice were you given?" Hermione asked wanting to maybe pick the mood back up again.

"She told me I just had to stay close to you be patient and things would fall into place...though I didn't expect you to literally fall over me in a corridor," Luna said smiling as Tonks gave another laugh then seeming to perk up slightly.

"Wait she fell over you...but how did...what happened there? Sounds like something I'd do" Tonks asked raising an eyebrow grinning.

"Funny story really," Hermione and Luna said in unison looking at each other in shock then, having not meant to speak at once and they began giggling.

"Oh, Merlin give me strength! they've started copying each other now...next they'll be finishing each other's sentences" Ginny said sarcastically as Tonks and Harry continued laughing Luna grinned and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Hermione saw her parents head off into the kitchen then and Luna's father was heading out into the hall he looked over towards Luna and gestured for her to come over.

"Oh, I think Daddy's off home...back in a second everyone," Luna said springing up and heading over to the wizard to say goodbye and give him another hug. Hermione also got up and headed to the kitchen feeling she should maybe make a move on telling her parents about Luna before they too decided it was time to head home. What should she say, how would they react? They had never really asked about Hermione's relationships just brief talks about Harry and Ron, her mother often said she thought Harry to be a fine young man with a little grin on her face seemingly hinting that she would rather approve of their maybe dating one day. 

Meanwhile her father had often spoken of how funny this 'Ronald character' was and he too seemed 'a fine chap', Hermione wondered if her parents had some kind of bet about which one of her friends she secretly had a crush on and would wind updating and had been leaving her little leading hints to their wizard of choice. Aside from those silly little conversations Hermione never talks about her relationships with her parents who didn't seem to be that keen on discussing such things though they had given Hermione the birds and bees talk some time ago just as she was heading off to Hogwarts. 

Suspecting that even though she was a level-headed responsible young girl that it was better to be prepared especially as they were sending their daughter to a distant boarding school where they would be unable to keep a close eye on her and feared that despite everything, sometimes things just happen and maybe Hermione would find herself in trouble with some young wizard or other. Her parents were fairly old fashioned and it had seemed the idea of Hermione winding up with a witch on her arm instead had alluded them. She didn't think her parents held any unfavorable views about the idea of a woman loving another woman but in fairness, the subject had never come up before so Hermione really had no clue if they did or not. 'Oh, what to say' Hermione pondered again.

'Hey, mum dad...you know...Luna...well we're kind of together thought I'd just mention it...well anyway Merry Christmas' Hermione thought biting her lip as she paused outside the door. It sounded like a fine enough sentence but could she really get the words out right she wondered. 

Would they just accept this or be in shock?

'You're their little girl... their lovely little Hermione they'll accept it...or I'll jinx them' Hermione heard a voice that sounded like Pansy in her head and gave a wry smile, why did that witch always appear in her head at times like this she thought giving a sigh.

Hermione tried to open the kitchen door but found herself frozen and the next thing she knew she was accidentally eavesdropping on her parents as they chatted away.

"Hermione's so happy here isn't she dear," Mrs. Granger said.

"It was a rather excellent idea having us over for Christmas it's wonderful seeing her with all her friends like this, our little girl eh? How she's grown" Mr. Granger said laughing.

"Have you heard her mention the little blonde before? They seem joined at the hip but I only ever recall her talking about Harry Ron and Ginny?" Mrs. Granger said with a chuckle.

"Ah yes, Luna wasn't it? They do seem very fond of each other that was her father we spoke to earlier wasn't it... rather an odd fellow wasn't he?" Mr. Granger said.

Hermione wasn't sure she could listen to more of this her parents dancing so close to the truth was driving her mad, Hermione bit her lip took a breath and prepared to enter the kitchen but just then she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked around to find Luna smiling at her.

"You've been standing here a while, have you forgotten how doors work?" Luna asked dreamily and Hermione couldn't help giving a snort. Luna never failed to ease tension within her and make her feel warm and safe.

"Oh, it's nothing...I was just about to go talk to my parents and tell them...about us" Hermione said taking a hold of Luna's hand then smiling. 

"Oh that's nice," Luna said smiling widely in return.

"Would you come in with me...I think it'll be easier if you're there...and if I can't get the words out I thought I could maybe just...i dunno... snog you in front of them or something...that should get the point across" Hermione laughed as she felt her nerves return a little then. Luna grinned at that idea but actually looked a little fearful herself now too and looked at her feet.

"Promise...promise you won't let them drill me!" Luna said suddenly stepping forward and looking Hermione deep in the eye as Hermione tried to stifle laughter.

"Dr...drill you?" Hermione asked a little lost as Luna frowned.

"You said they drill peoples teeth and...if they don't like me maybe they'll...oh please say you'll protect me!" Luna said sounding completely serious and Hermione had to redouble her effort not to laugh.

"Oh no, Luna! don't worry for someone who loves sugar as much as you, you actually have some surprisingly lovely teeth... there will not be any drilling around here I promise...unless it's me drilling you of course," Hermione said pulling the girl close then and Luna seemed to perk up again but also had a bemused look on her face.

"I'm not sure id care to be drilled by you either," Luna said with a giggle.

"Well...the drilling I have in mind is rather different than what my parents get up to," Hermione said with a glint in her eye.

"Hermione Granger! Don't go getting me all hot and bothered right before introducing me to your parents!" Luna said eyes going wide hitting Hermione a playful slap on the arm.

"Sorry... I appear to get randy when nervous these days," Hermione said with a small laugh smiling and taking another deep breath.

"I'm ever so nervous too...I'm not sure what I should say...should I try some compliments? Your mum is ever so pretty maybe I should mention that?" Luna asked biting her lip looking to be thinking about what she should say very intently. Hermione was a little taken aback by that statement and cocked an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"Excuse me Luna Lovegood...do...do you fancy my mum?" Hermione asked voice going high, half outraged half laughing.

"Um...no...well she is quite dishy...oh no I've said that out loud haven't I?" Luna looked to her feet again nervously but Hermione caught the glee in her eyes before she looked down and had a feeling the Ravenclaw was having some fun with her now.

"You're hilarious sometimes Luna" Hermione sighed shaking her head and Luna looked up again giggling.

"All I meant was I see where you get your good looks from Hermione," Luna said sweetly leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss Hermione's forehead.

"Well that's lovely Luna...but don't go telling her that...she'll get big headed" Hermione laughed and turned to face the kitchen door again.

"Together?" Luna asked squeezing Hermione's hand and the Gryffindor nodded and they both pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Ah Hermione we were just coming out to say goodbye...and this is... Luna isn't it? nice to meet you, dear," Mrs. Granger said smiling. Hermione noted her eyes narrowing ever so slightly as she caught sight of Hermione and Luna's joined hands, however.

"Yes, Hello Luna, you must be a newer friend of our daughters or maybe I've done a bad job reading her letters...but you know Hermione she tends to go on a bit sometimes and there are so many names I've not got a clue what's, what and whose, who" Mr. Granger laughed stepping forward to stand next to his wife extending a hand to Luna who beamed and took it.

"Oh well Hermione wasn't that fond of me till recently you see," Luna said matter of factly as the handshake ended. Hermione's mum and dad exchanged a look and Hermione groaned internally there had probably been a better way to phrase that now things were awkward still at least Luna seemed nonplused by the reaction.

"I hope you weren't unkind to Luna when you first met Hermione dear?" Hermione's mum said eyeing her daughter suspiciously.

"Yes now, what did we say about books and judging them by covers...trying hard to let others have their own point of view and that your way isn't the way of all people," Mr. Granger said with a small grin and Hermione turned a little red.

"I...we...just got off on the wrong foot...we're much better acquainted now," Hermione said quickly not wanting to dwell on her somewhat rude dismissal of Luna when they had first encountered each other.

"Oh yes we're ever so fond of each other now," Luna said smiling widely and taking a firm grip of Hermione's arm then hugging it as Hermione's parents smiled and gave nervous looks to each other at the odd display of affection.

"You see...Mum...Dad...Luna and I...well...she's" Hermione rambled trying to get the words out and Luna just looked at her nodding her eyes seeming to ask permission to maybe speak since Hermione was having trouble.

"Oh, I'm sorry Luna...I'm terrible at this kind of thing?" Hermione said turning to the witch frowning annoyed with herself for not being able to get the words out.

"There's always plan B?" Luna suggested a twinkle in her eye though she was glancing nervously at Hermione's bemused parents now maybe a little fearful they were seconds away from pulling some drills from somewhere. Hermione took a deep breath and nodded then looked to her parents again.

"I'm really very sorry about this mum...dad but this is how things are and if its too much for you...well that's too bad" Hermione said holding her head up high swallowing hard then pulling Luna under the mistletoe in the kitchen and giving her a deep kiss both witches closing their eyes Luna swept away by the passion of the moment Hermione just a tad scared to look at her parents out of the corner of her eye in case the looked outraged. 

After holding the kiss a little while longer the witches stepped apart and Luna looked at her feet shyly standing a little behind Hermione now her hair falling around her face. Hermione bit her lip and opened one eye to look at her parents who rather than being furious, outraged or affronted just looked a tiny bit embarrassed at having witnessed their daughter snogging someone. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had gone a little red in the cheeks and instead of looking at Hermione and Luna were looking at each other with little grins and knowing looks in their eye.

"Remember when that was us under the mistletoe dear," Mrs. Granger asked moving closer to her husband putting a hand on his hip

"Never forget it...ah so young full of life and passion...come here darling," Mr. Granger said leaning in to kiss his wife.

"Mum! Dad! Please!" Hermione said deeply embarrassed to be witnessing this Luna looked up then and giggled seeming pleased and relieved that this was the reaction to her kiss with the couple's daughter.

"What do you get to kiss your girlfriend in front of us but your dear old mum and dad cant share a snog in front of you?" Mr. Granger asked stopping his kiss just before his lips met his wives.

"Mums and dads like to get frisky too you know darling" Mrs. Granger giggled.

"Stop it now both of you... I can't be hearing this!" Hermione said shaking her head all fear and worry about any potential fallout from revealing her relationship to her parents forgotten as she was mortified by they're flirting in front of her and Luna. 

"Merry Christmas and everything...but please don't do that in front of me...and goodbye... and have a safe trip," Hermione said spinning on the spot looking away from her parents who were still making lovey-dovey faces at each other and chuckling at their daughter's awkwardness. Hermione grabbed Luna then and pulled her to the door with the intention of heading to bed but Luna pulled away to look over to Hermione's parents.

"It was lovely meeting you," Luna said beaming.

"Oh you too dear, take good care of our Hermione eh?" Mr. Granger said.

"You're a lovely match take things slow now alright and be patient with her Luna she can't half be stubborn sometimes," Mrs. Granger said laughing. Luna also giggled and bit her lip knowing this would not go down well with the Gryffindor

"Mum!" Hermione groaned turning again then and grabbing Luna trying to pull her away.

"I'll see if we can't work on her temper...oh and Merry Christmas and Happy new year," Luna said holding back laughter now as Hermione marched out of the kitchen.

"Ah, Hermione just saying goodbye to the folks yes? Very good it was ever so nice having them here wish they could stay longer but these damn ministry restriction got to go see them back to the correct fireplace now" Arthur Weasley said as he buttoned up his green coat smiling at Luna and Hermione brushing past them into the kitchen.

"Oh...sorry caught you under the mistletoe have I..." Arthur laughed just as the door closed and Hermione groaned at the thought of other people seeing her parents kiss, it could be worse she supposed Ron might've been the one who saw.

"They seemed very supportive don't you think?" Luna said brightly as they walked back toward the living room where Tonks was still talking to Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Susan.

"They seemed determined to humiliate me is what you ought to say...though I was surprised they took the news about us so calmly and without any real questions," Hermione said sighing she had maybe wished for them to be little more surprised or curious about her and Luna maybe they just wanted to let her have her privacy.

"You seem a little tense Hermione...maybe we should go up to bed early and I'll help you relax," Luna said squeezing Hermione's hand then and Hermione perked up right away.

"Well that sounds lovely Luna," Hermione said just as they reached the stairs however Ginny ran over to them and stepped in front of them.

"Not going to bed already? Mum's going to make some turkey sandwiches in a second" Ginny said smiling.

"Well...you did tell us to get a room earlier so..." Hermione said grinning as the slow realization of what they were up to dawned on Ginny's face.

"I said 'A' room not 'MY' room...you can't! in...my bloody bed! Merlin, you two weren't even going to ask my permission!" Ginny said whispering harshly looking around at the others to make sure they weren't paying attention.

"We'd use a cleansing charm on the sheets before you came up of course," Luna said sweetly enjoying Ginny's annoyance somewhat.

"You bloody better...I need to come up first too though, there's something I need to give you Hermione...though I'm not sure you deserve it... trying to turn my room into a love den without even asking!" Ginny said sounding less outraged and more sarcastic again now.

"Another present? you didn't have to do that Ginny the book of healing magic was more than enough I read two chapters after dinner already its great!" Hermione said quickly truly very happy with the book despite thinking it might initially be a very dry read. Hermione had been planning to look over all her new books which now sat in Ginny's bedroom before they went to sleep, save maybe for Luna's special book, though it looked like she wouldn't have much time for reading if things went as she hoped.

"Well I just thought with Harry and Ron dragging you around into trouble all the time it would be good if at least one of you knew some healing magic...still my other gift is nothing fancy so don't worry its just a little thing I thought you both might enjoy...well come on before everyone notices we've snuck off" Ginny said grinning and leading the way up the stairs.

Hermione looked at the brown package and narrowed her eyes as she held it turning it over in her hands it felt like clothing, what item of clothing could Ginny possibly want to give her. 

"Well open it, woman, we don't have all night!" Ginny laughed from the doorway keeping watch to make sure no one was coming something that unsettled Hermione why would it matter if anyone saw her with this gift she wondered. Hermione let out a sigh and opened the package her eyes went wide and her cheeks very red as Luna let out an excited gasp and Ginny bit her lip.

"You can't be serious!" Hermione said glaring at Ginny as she held up a set of Ginny's old Quidditch robes.

"They're amazing! Oh, put them on! please, Hermione!" Luna said excitedly almost bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Who was this gift for exactly Ginevra? Me or Luna?" Hermione asked her nostrils flaring at the pure cheek of the redhead.

"Oh, bit of both...Don't you think you and Luna will have fun with those?" Ginny asked winking at the furious witch.

"Oh, we will! it's going to be great! Hurry already put them on!" Luna said a very demanding tone suddenly slipping into her voice as she gave Hermione a little push to get changed. When Hermione didn't move seemingly frozen in anger and a little shock Ginny decided it was time to play hardball.

"Listen here Hermione Granger you put those on and you give Luna the best Christmas night of her life...or Ron and Harry will come with us tomorrow when we go flying through the valley for your second lesson," Ginny said folding her arms looking very smug and pleased with herself. Hermione groaned she thought Ginny might give her a break with flying over the holidays, she certainly wasn't going to embarrass herself in front of Harry and Ron so decided to give in.

"Fine!" Hermione snapped and began getting changed as Luna let out an excited squeal really getting a tad too stimulated already for Hermione's liking.

"Well...I'll leave you to it then...don't forget the silencing charms...you were pretty loud on the train without them," Ginny said with a chuckle and stepped out onto the landing and closed the door of her room.

"Luna you said you cast all the proper charms!" Hermione said eyes going wide as she paused in pulling on the robes. Luna looked to her feet a little worried a look on her face that clearly said "whoops". Hermione groaned and shook her head how many people on that train had heard her say all those dirty things out loud as she moaned in pleasure she wondered going scarlet at the very idea. The things they had said to each other Hermione grimaced as she recalled one exchange.

'What do you want Hermione?' Luna had asked with a giggle at one stage.

'Your freezing tongue up my bum!' Hermione had shouted having lost most of her senses as she enjoyed Luna's cold little muscle moving all over her sore backside.

"Oh, I'll never be able to go back to school!" Hermione said as she finished pulling on the quidditch robes and stood in front of Ginny's bed wringing her hands and feeling ridiculous in the outfit.

"Well, how do I look?" Hermione grumbled not really in the mood for a tumble now but wanting to not ruin one of Luna's favorite fantasies for her and doing her best to smile.

Luna looked Hermione up and down then her mouth falling open slightly a look of unbridled lust in her eye she slowly started advancing on Hermione undoing the belt of her jeans and pulling off her jumper mouth still hanging open eyes unblinking.

"Luna..." Hermione asked backing up slightly the look in Luna's eye unnerving her slightly and Hermione gasped as Luna now down to her bra and knickers suddenly pounced on Hermione and knocked her back onto the bed going straight for Hermione's neck kissing her furiously. Hermione swallowed hard panting feeling she might, in fact, be in for the shag of her young life.

*****

"Which ones Dovy...was that the name?" Daphne asked as herself and Pansy stood in the Hogwarts kitchens looking around at the many house elves who were hurrying around getting breakfast ready seemingly unconcerned with their presence. The elves had gotten used to Hermione and Luna coming and going and perhaps couldn't tell the difference between them and Pansy and Daphne.

"It sounds close enough," Pansy said biting her lip a little uncertain wishing she had for once paid more attention to Granger when she'd been lecturing them about house elf rights and such as she maybe would've picked up the correct name for Hermione's closest house elf friend.

"Will he really look after it and not open the package?" Daphne said frowning and going a little red she had started getting cold feet about this whole enterprise but it was too late to back out now as she had placed their order with Angelica's already.

"Oh I'm sure he will when we explain its a gift for Hermione but remember we really must impress on him that he's not to mention it to her and that we have to look over it first and wrap it properly...did you buy the big one by the way?...you know the Centaur model?" Pansy asked grinning feeling herself getting a little hot at the mere thought.

"No! it's far too big! you'd die! how would we even sneak it back to the dungeons? Think with your head and not your twat for once Pansy! Honestly...did you buy the Centaur model she says!" Daphne said eyes going wide and folding her arms. Pansy looked crestfallen and very disappointed indeed and pouted as Daphne rolled her eyes.

"What did you get then?" Pansy sighed trying to keep her spirits up and remember that she was at least still going to have some form of strap-on fun with Daphne.

"A more normal standard average wizard sized one...baby steps Pansy... I want to take these kinds of things slowly alright" Daphne said softening her expression not wanting Pansy to feel too down about the whole thing.

"No its fine...I was maybe being a bit greedy" Pansy said eyes alive with glee now.

"Yes...yes you were...but your to heed your mistress from now on and do things my way," Daphne said stepping close to Pansy then a lusty look in her eye that made Pansy quiver.

"Oh I will mistress" Pansy sighed. The witches were about to kiss when Pansy felt a hand tugging at her skirt and looked down to see a confused looking elf wearing what looked like several knitted hats and tiny Christmas jumper that looked like Luna's handy work and many pairs of socks.

"Is the young misses perhaps looking for miss Hermione's or miss Loving-good? Dobby has seen you together at dinner...but Dobby is sorry to say they aren't here at the moment" Dobby said looking at his feet shyly.

"Oh no we just wanted to ask your help with something D-Dobby..." Pansy said managing to get the elfs name right at last.

"The young misses wish Dobby's help?" Dobby asked seeming to perk up then looking eager to assist.

"Yes...you see we have ordered a gift for...miss Hermione....it's going to be sent to the kitchen here so we can keep it a surprise for her...it was for Christmas but we... we're a little late getting it and there was a packaging issue we'll need to resolve once it arrives...so could you please hang onto any package that arrives with Hermione's name on it and keep it till we can come get it and wrap it all up nicely for her" Pansy asked smiling down at the elf hoping he was buying this lot of Centaur droppings she was speaking.

"Don't tell her anything either we'd really hate to ruin the surprise" Daphne added quickly to make sure the point that Hermione must not hear about this was understood by the elf.

"Ha! Dobby is the biggest mouth in history of all house elves, he will not be keeping this quiet more than a few hours" A nearby elf said laughing as she carried a tray of food over to a table in the middle of the room.

"Must not say this these things Winky!...in front of friends of Miss Hermione's as well! please stop!" Dobby said stamping his foot and scowling at the other house elf who just laughed and carried on working.

"You'll be okay Dobby we...trust you," Pansy said though Winkys testament about the elf wasn't really filling her with confidence and Daphne was looking mutinous upon hearing what Winky had said as well.

"Dobby is not letting you down miss Hermione's well be having the surprise of her life!" Dobby said smiling widely and holding his head up confidently.

"If this goes wrong she certainly will do" Daphne muttered sighing and Pansy frowned though didn't dispute her.

*****

Bellatrix caressed her sister's soft cheek with her index finger, Narcissa had fallen asleep after they had retired to the witches room having both washed up. Bellatrix had lain next to her on her bed watching her sleep for sometime smiling to herself. She had looked up a while later and her heart had given a jolt as she saw Isabeau standing in the doorway when she hadn't been expecting her. 

Bellatrix scowled at the cowering maid unable to shout for fear of waking Cissy so she slid off the bed and slowly walked over to the witch pushing her outside harshly into the hall and closing the door to Cissy's room behind her quietly.

Bellatrix didn't feel like dealing with the clingy maid at the moment she was probably still sore about the whole knife thing, well she would get over it Bellatrix thought as she grabbed Isabeau by the throat and held her against the wall. One quick lapping of her tongue between the witches legs would have her back wrapped around Bellatrixes little finger the witch thought, sneering at the trembling maid as she held her in place as she whimpered and shut her eyes.

"What is it? Why must you bother me and Cissy at such a late hour?" Bellatrix snapped then squeezing Isabeau's throat a little to fully express her displeasure at the maid's intrusion.

"Forgive me...Belle...it's... there was an owl... a letter for you!" Isabeau struggled to say through Bellatrix's tight grip and the dark-haired witch looked down and saw the parchment gripped in the girls trembling fingers. Bellatrix let the girl go then and ripped the letter from her hands and read it quickly. The words on the page delighted Bellatrix greatly as she smiled widely licking her lips then giggling she kissed Isabeau on the cheek.

"You're no longer mad with me?" Isabeau asked quietly daring to return the smile Bellatrix was giving her now though uncertain if this mood change would hold, you never could tell where her Belle was concerned. 

"Oh honey I was never mad at you, you just irritated me a little...that business with the knife...water under the bridge right?...it was an accident I just meant to brandish it at you and it slipped away from me...silly me, butterfingers" Bellatrix said leaning close to Isabeau placing a hand on the maids waist giving another giggle. 

Isabeau grinned as well willing what her Belle said to be true. Then when Bellatrixes lips met hers banishing all other thoughts and doubts from her mind it was as if none of it had ever happened and Isabeau felt her heart soar.

"Now then fetch my blade for my pet...I'll have need of it... I'm going on a little trip, the Dark Lord wants me to pay a visit to dear Amelia Bones...she's put her last death eater behind bars. I might even get something out of her about that niece of hers maybe where she's staying for Christmas, she's in that mudblood Grangers year you know. 

she might be my key to helping dear Draco," Bellatrixes chest heaved then as she took deep breaths trying to contain her excitement that the dark lord had appointed her for this task. Isabeau looked fearful now and grabbed her Belle's hand and squeezed it. Bellatrix looked affronted and snatched her hand away scowling.

"What are you doing!" Bellatrix snapped stepping away from the maid.

"Sorry mistress Belle...I just...I hear this Bones is a skilled duelist and fearsome opponent I...just...if something happened to you..."Isabeau said her eyes filling with tears. Bellatrix cackled then and grabbed Isabeau and shook her harshly eyes bulging as if she had heard the funniest joke ever told.

"My dear? Whom do you think you are addressing? I'm Bellatrix Black you dizzy bitch! I could best old Bonebag with my wand arm tied behind my back and eyes shut!" Bellatrix cackled again then kissed Isabeau on the forehead and looked at her if she was looking at some slow-witted child. Isabeau was cheered by her Belles confidence and the maid also noted the interesting choice Bellatrix had made to use her family name rather than the one she took from her husband when she spoke of herself.

"Don't fret about me dear...miss my lovely butterfingers would you?" Bellatrix said in that baby voice of hers bringing her hand up under Isabeau's skirt slipping two fingers into the maids already slick sex. Isabeau had been aroused ever since Bellatrix had grabbed her by the throat. 

It took mere minutes till Bellatrix had Isabeau slamming her head back against the wall her hips bucking as she reached her climax, Bellatrix quickly put her free hand over the moaning witches mouth so she would not wake her sister.

"Now then my blade if you please..." Bellatrix said grinning as she withdrew her fingers and Isabeau ran off to do as she was bid red-faced and panting. 

Bellatrix brought her slick fingers up to her face and blew on them as if she was blowing the smoke away from the barrel of a gun and said "Yes... you've still got it Trixy" Bellatrix laughed extremely smug at her abilities and how quickly she had brought the young maid off. 

"Amelia Bones...oh what fun" Bellatrix giggled taking her wand and twirling her hair with it as she walked down the corridor in search of Isabeau and her precious blade.

*****

Luna and Hermione lay in Ginny's bed naked sweaty and panting heavily neither was sure what day it was or what year for that matter pleasure having consumed the pair.

"Wow...Luna Lovegood...I...just...wow" Hermione rambled looking at the small panting girl next to her as she blew some strands of hair out of her face mouth slightly agape head spinning.

"So...I may have gone a bit wild..." Luna said with a small laugh looking a tiny bit guilty.

"That's putting it lightly...some of the stuff that came out of your mouth you filthy little Ravenclaw!" Hermione said eyes going wide as Luna grinned.

"I can't recall A lot of it...I'm sorry Hermione but the sight of you in those robes...it just did things to me...my muffin was on fire!... sent me half mad" Luna said biting her lip eyes dancing with joy.

"I particularly enjoyed 'I want to shove a snitch up your snatch you little Quidditch queen!' that was pretty special," Hermione said laughing feeling herself tingle at the memory.

"Oh, I didn't say that did I?" Luna asked closing her eyes and burying her face in the pillow.

"Oh that's not even the half of it young lady...where ever did you get the idea of sticking a snitch up someones...well..." Hermione trailed off laughing again.

"I may have seen something in a dream," Luna said looking very guilty now and Hermione sat upright gasping.

"Oh so I look at Pansy dreams once and earn myself a spanking but you can go look in on whatever you want without saying a word! Oh, you wait till we get back to Hogwarts Luna Lovegood! when I get my hands on our handcuffs!" Hermione said her heart racing at the idea of payback.

"It was an accident I was looking for Ginny in the nexus and wound up in Cho Changs dream and..." Luna trailed off at the look in Hermione's eye and bit her lip.

"No, I'll hear it all please Luna! I told you everything about Pansy's dream!" Hermione said in a fairly demanding tone not as outraged as she was letting on and secretly just eager to hear what went on Cho's filthy dreams.

"Well I found myself in the Quidditch shower rooms and across from me Cho and Ginny where sharing a cubical it seemed they'd had some sort of wager before a match and Ginny had lost... so Ginny was being made to let Cho put the snitch she'd caught during the matchup her...well you know...and she'd have to keep it in all day, oh just imagine it that little golden ball fluttering its wings inside you for hours!" Luna said and though she was trying to look very sorry for having witnessed this Hermione couldn't help but pick up on the excitement in her eyes as she told the tale.

"Cho Chang...you dirty bugger!" Hermione laughed then and Luna smiled hoping she was off the hook but Hermione still had plans for the little witch.

"Pass me your special book Luna and turn it to the section on...bondage," Hermione said swallowing hard as she made the suggestion, rather than looking worried Luna bounded off the bed and returned with the Sapphic sex book and placed it in front of Hermione as the witch poured over it.

"Alright I think I know exactly how to deal with you when we get back to the room of requirement Miss Lovegood," Hermione said smiling as she dawned her prefect tone.

"Oh...I'm sure it'll be wonderful Professor but might I suggest something also involving one of these" Luna said taking the book and flipping a number of pages and placing the book back in front of Hermione pointing to an illustration in which a woman was thrusting into another witch from behind with a very large purple monstrous looking strap-on.

"Luna Lovegood! That...that... things been modeled after a bloody Thestral...I'd do you an injury!" Hermione said eyes going wide shaking her head. Hermione wasn't fond of the idea of these sorts of toys she much preferred touching Luna with her own flesh and didn't like the idea of inanimate objects replacing her fingers and tongue.

"Well, maybe I could use it on you...Professor?" Luna said a cheeky glint in her eye and Hermione groaned.

"Oh Luna...aren't I enough for you...do we really need that sort of thing," Hermione said looking a tad dejected as she looked down at the book again and though the moving illustrations were arousing she just couldn't see herself in such a situation.

"You're all I need Hermione Granger and no...'Bad Thestral 3001 with realistic feeling fleshy texture' is going to ever replace you," Luna said reading the details about the strap on off the page from some small text under the illustrations. Hermione looked up smiling and Luna leaned down and stole a kiss from her. Hermione looked at Luna and saw that even though she was smiling she looked a tad sad that Hermione wouldn't be using any toys on her in the near future. Hermione flipped through some more pages then and looked at some other toys, mulling it all over in her head as Luna dared to look a tiny bit excited again.

"I might make some inquires to that little adult book store you mentioned Luna, the one in Knockturn alley...what was it called again?" Hermione asked sighing as she saw Luna's face light up.

"Angelica's!" Luna said excitedly beaming at Hermione.

"I'll send them an owl asking about some smaller toys...but I'm not promising anything okay?" Hermione said as Luna threw her arms around her and held her close. Hermione supposed she could get her girlfriend a few more small naughty gifts if it made her happy.

The witches heard voices then and the sound of feet coming up the stairs. Hermione and Luna pulled apart looked at each other biting their lips. Ginny was probably on her way to bed now and the air in her room reeked of sex, the sheets were soaked and their clothes were laying all over the place.

"Oh, Merlin! Quickly Luna cast some cleansing charms, I'll cast some air freshening charms and get our clothes in order!" Hermione said quickly tapping her and Luna's special book with her wand and saying the phrase to make it return to being blank. 

Hermione groaned loudly as she imagined what Ginny was going to say, also the thought of going flying with the redhead on boxing day now felt even more unappealing than ever.

"Why'd you have to shag my brains out here of all places Luna Lovegood!" Hermione moaned as she tried to clear up the room and Luna couldn't help giggling as she cast some charms to put the sheets of Ginny's bed in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Again feedback (on Bellatrix especially) is very welcome. Thanks for reading as always comments kudos keep me going so if you have the time and something to say please do :) Next chapter should be back to normal 5k length btw and not these 10k beasts I've been doing over the Christmas period as I won't have the time to write that much now I'm back at work hope everyone is okay with that :)


	30. Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix's does what she does best...and that is...being the absolute worst. Hermione Luna and Ginny are enjoying their time at the burrow still but there's a storm coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I'm bit slower updating from now on as its harder to get time to write at the moment but have no fear I've come too far to stop writing this fic now and will have it finished by around April( I hope). We are very much entering the end game shortly and things may be a bit darker or action-y than before but do not worry I will still squeeze tender cute nonsense in where I can. Must add another trigger warning here as this chapter features Bellatrix being a very sick puppy again and I just want people warned in case even though I'm not very graphic in descriptions. Thank you to all my constant commenters and everyone who has left Kudos so far you have really pushed me to write what has now turned into a novel sized fic the same length as the actual half blood prince what madness!! haha thank you all and please keep leaving comments as I'm a needy bitch who needs feedback please!! lol anyway on you go hope its good!

Bellatrix tenderly lifted Amelia Bones' cold limp hand, held it up a moment tilting her head eyes hungrily drinking in the sight and let her hand fall again delighting at the sound of it thudding against the floor. Bellatrix, half giddy with glee lifted the hand yet again and repeated her previous action letting out a giggle. She did this a few more times grinning and chuckling acting akin to a kitten with a ball of yarn her eyes dancing with pleasure and twisted fascination.

"Poor old Bonebag...never even saw me coming," Bellatrix said in her sickening babyish voice putting on a mocking pout before cackling. 

"Hmmm...back in your day...you were a little something...something I bet...weren't you?" Bellatrix cooed as her eyes traveled up and down the woman's still body licking her lips.

Bellatrix laid down next to the witch on the floor then pulled her close and gave her forehead a kiss sighing gently as she looked at the motionless witch. A shame the Dark Lord had wanted her killed outright it would've been such awfully good fun to break this one but orders were orders so Bellatrix did as she had been bid.

She'd had allowed herself a tiny window for a bit of unscheduled fun with her target before the end but not as much as she would've liked and though Bellatrix would never admit it, the brief duel they had engaged in had been a rather closer-run affair than Bellatrix would've liked and had taken a lot out of her. Though with the element of surprise on her side and a vicious unbreakable will to enforce her master's orders she had managed to just about get the best of Amelia in the end. 

The task of getting into Amelia's home had been simple enough in comparison to the fight, despite the protective charms that had been in place which would've confounded and dissuaded most lesser witches who may have come knocking but for someone of Bellatrixes cunning and ability to think outside the box it had been childs play.

Amelia Bones had taken many precautions with her home in order to defend against a potential attack but she hadn't counted on Bellatrix and her unusual methods of gaining entry to peoples homes. Though she had also been offered a personal guard of two well-trained Aurors the witch had declined stating at the Aurors could be better utilized elsewhere, this would prove to be a very costly move indeed. Amelia Bones had felt confident enough in her own abilities and the many security measures in place to protect herself but all of it amounted to very little when put against the Dark Lords most loyal servant.

Bellatrix being the skinny little thing she was had elected to apparate into the chimney of Bones home and slid down it quietly out into the fireplace and crept into the living room. Prior to the home invasion itself, Bellatrix had watched the house for a few hours and had seen signs of movement, flickering lights, and moving curtains, so she knew her target had been at home. It had occurred to Bellatrix this may be some form of trap and that there may be a host of Aurors awaiting inside the house to ambush her. Bellatrix had employed a detect life charm then which had revealed to her that there was only one person at home.

"So prideful Madame Bones...to think you could content with our forces all by you're lonesome...tut tut..." Bellatrix had said with a laugh.

She'd stood under a broken street lamp hidden by shadow while she conducted her stakeout, she'd been there a few hours Observing all the comings and goings of the neighbors, unimaginably still and patient. Not traits one would associate with Bellatrix normally but when it came time to fulfill an order from the dark lord the time for fun and games faded and the witch treated the commands with the utmost seriousness. 

Sometimes it was difficult to stay focused however and for one brief moment while Bellatrix was conducting her reconnaissance she'd had a lapse of judgment that could've ruined everything. It had begun to snow lightly and Bellatrix had found herself sticking out her tongue to catch snowflakes and had begun spinning around giggling tongue out and eyes wide giggling like a school girl. 

She suddenly remembered what she was there to do and quickly recomposed herself, however, a young muggle girl with a lollypop had spied the oddly dressed woman at play and had stopped to watch, a puzzled look on her face. Bellatrix marched over to the child who couldn't be more than eight or nine years old.

"Go. Home. Now." Bellatrix said each word harshly in a low vicious voice, the young girl looked a tad frightened but did not move and in fact, she looked rather fascinated which was not what Bellatrix had intended when she walked over here. The girl looked the witch up and down with wide eyes, then she spoke.

"You're very pretty..." the girl said taking the lollipop out of her mouth to speak. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow perhaps there were some perceptive muggles around after all.

"Yes...Yes, I am...but I'm also getting very angry...now give me that and go home whilst you have legs to carry you!" Bellatrix snapped grabbing the lollipop and sticking it in her mouth. The young girl looked murderous Bellatrix almost admired the indignation, she'd expected tears and a tantrum but instead the girl just glared at her.

"Trying to stare me down you little midget? I don't have time for this...Imperio!" Bellatrix had her wand out and the curse cast in an instant her speech had been somewhat stifled by the lollypop in her mouth and if she hadn't been employing such an evil spell it may have been comically to anyone watching however this was an unforgivable curse and its effects were not very humorous. Bellatrix assumed control over the child easily and looked around quickly to make sure no other muggles had witnessed her casting the curse, she needed rid of this child before someone came looking for them and rumbled her.

"Go home and set fire to the kitchen you little rodent!" Bellatrix said in a sweet voice and the enthralled child nodded then walked off down the street. Bellatrix grinned and sucked on her new lollypop moving back into position across from Madam Bones home.

"Hmmm... Cherry...my favorite" Bellatrix said with a small laugh. 

Disaster averted Bellatrix took up her watch once again, promising herself to hit old Bonebag with a few extra painful curses for choosing to live among muggles and making her execution just that bit more annoying for Bellatrix. The witch found herself thinking of the last time she had cursed children with the imperious curse. Yes, those little fools in the woods who had threatened her Cissy and...the other one. Bellatrix would not say or even think her other sister's name she had never quite made peace with her betrayal.

"After all, I did for you...I made those filthy muggles jump in the river so they wouldn't go telling tales about you and Cissy...and how did you repay me...you and that little idiot cousin of ours!" Bellatrix shouted at a passing muggle woman who quickly crossed the street to avoid her clearly taking Bellatrix for some raving, possibly drunk, lunatic. Bellatrix took a deep breath and came back to her senses, no her other sister wasn't here to hear her and she had work to do.

Bellatrix had almost spiraled into another fit of rage when a group of muggle singers came by singing songs of angles and hymns of peace and joy. Bellatrix had to use all her will power to stop herself from vomiting and also hexing and cursing the group into oblivion thankfully they had moved to another street rather quickly.

A little while later once she had seen the smoke from the chimney of Bones home cease the witch assumed the fire had died out for the evening and maybe Bones had gone to sleep and decided it was safe to employ her chimney scheme.

"Time to go bye-bye Bone-y!" Bellatrix said with a giggle before apparating into the chimney.

Amelia had locked herself into her study pouring over documents and working on yet more legal battles against Bellatrixes comrades, her ability at putting away death eaters being what had earned her this visit from Bellatrix in the first place. Though the room was heavily defended with enchantments charms and all manner of alarms it hadn't stopped Bellatrix. 

She'd simply employed a spell taught to her by the dark lord that allowed her to temporarily transform into a cloud of black smoke and the witch had poured herself through the keyhole of the locked door and reformed herself on the other side silently right behind Bones as she had been leaning over her desk getting some files in order. Amelia had felt a chill in the air a coldness clung to the air suddenly and the witch had felt her hair stand on end but she did not turn around feeling that it was her imagination playing tricks on her.

Bellatrix could have stabbed her in the back with her blade right at the base of the spine leaving her completely immobile and at her mercy and though she very much wished to carve and slice the witch before her, she had resisted as the mess would've been unhelpful. Though Bellatrix did not even remotely fear muggle police and their investigations she was aware it was probably for the best that they not be put on high alert by finding a woman slaughtered in her own home in a sleepy little estate. No, it was better to use the traditional method of execution with her wand and leave the muggles without a clue when someone would come looking once the smell of decay got bad enough.

Amelia, though taken by surprise had still managed to put up a strong fight when Bellatrix had revealed herself to the woman by striking her with non-verbal Curcio to the back. Amelia had resisted the curse better than Bellatrix had been anticipating and managed to draw her own wand and fire off a curse of her own at Bellatrix from her position on the floor and thus a duel had ensued in the small cramped study. When the dust settled the small study which Amelia now lay at the center of, looked as if it had been hit by a bomb. 

Bellatrix had won out thought it had been a closer contest than she would ever admit when she would recount the tale of her victory to the dark lord and her fellow death eaters later. Though her mission had simply been that of an execution Bellatrix had, had some personal business to take care of with old Bonebag before snuffing her out. 

She'd tortured the witch for awhile and Bellatrix had danced around the room as she'd Crucio'd Amelia who writhed in agony on the ground before her. Oh how the screams had delighted her, Bellatrix had felt her knickers grow damp as she watched the woman's body and limbs twist and bend at unnatural angles. Bellatrix felt she'd very much have to go find Isabeau to find some relief after her work was done though she came close to not even needing to consider that option.

Bellatrix had eventually relented her torture when she had been in danger of reaching her peak and had decreed in her head that 'old Bonebag was not deserving of witnessing her pleasure' thus she had halted cursing her further and instead got to the main course of this demented dinner and dove into the woman's mind in search of any information that could help her in her plight to save poor Draco from the clutches of that bushy-haired mudblood skank. Bellatrix was still facing some push back from Amelia whose mental defenses were strong but not a match for Bellatrixes assault after having been in such terrible pain and she'd had to concede and let the dark witch into her mind.

"Ah...so young Susan is it? Ah yes...she is staying with that pack of Weasley blood traitors eh?...how interesting" Bellatrix had smiled looking down at the furious looking Amelia who was outraged and disgusted with herself that she could not fend off the mental intrusion.

"Don't you dare touch her! you bitch!" Amelia Spat up at Bellatrix some blood hitting Bellatrixes dark robes, Amelia had bit her tongue during the torture and her mouth had filled with blood. Bellatrix chuckled at the petty act of defiance and grinned down at the helpless witch before her who appeared to have exerted the last of her energy on the vain attempt to intimidate Bellatrix and maintain a sherd of her dignity before death came to her.

"I'll touch whom I please...you certainly shan't be around to stop me...so Susan is at the Weasleys with Potter... and where little Potty goes his pet mudblood is sure to follow...all the rats in one hole" Bellatrix laughed again eyes alive with joy as she thought of storming the Weasleys home and slaughtering all of them capturing Potter and the mudblood and returning them to the Dark Lord. 

Her master would take Potter and she would ask to keep the mudblood perhaps they could trick Dumbledore into some kind of meeting to arrange their safe return then kill the old fool and end this war in one fell swoop. Bellatrix would be a hero showered with her master's affection and admiration all would bow before her, she might even get her own statue next to the Dark Lords in the ministry when they took control! 

Maybe that little blonde was with the mudblood too the other maid from Draco's dream maybe Bellatrix could have them both as pets. As the witches imagination ran wild Amelia began to reach for her wand but Bellatrix spotted her just in time and summoned the wand to her with a laugh and stamped down hard on the witches fingers making the woman howl.

"Nice try Bonebag...this is a fine wand...bet when you first took it from Olivanders you never once thought that one day it would be used to send you to your grave...I'll add it to my collection...right after I torture the life out of young Susan and all her little friends..." Bellatrix giggled, pointed Amelia's wand at her then and Bellatrix saw what she had been waiting for the sweet look of utter despair and only now that she knew the woman's last thoughts would be of her torturing her loved ones did Bellatrix finally shout the words that had been dying to break free from her lips for some time now.

"Avada Kedavra!" 

After she'd toyed with the corpse awhile and thought over what she might do next Bellatrix had lept to her feet as she heard sirens in the distance. Perhaps those were some muggle firefighters who were coming to deal with a nearby house a certain little girl may have just set alight. Though she wanted to stay to see how that little encounter may playout Bellatrix decided it was best to get far away from the scene of her crimes and apparated away from the house and out to the valley where she had heard the Weasleys lived. 

She was uncertain of the exact location and was also trying to figure out what her next move should be. She stood on a hill in the early morning light just as the sun was rising considering her options shaking some snowflakes from her wild unruly hair.

It wasn't like she had authorization for an attack and she really should report to the dark lord right away but would he be displeased that she had not acted on what she had learned right away or would he prefer to be told everything beforehand so he could plan an attack himself. Also, Dumbledore would be unlikely to send Potter to someplace without any form of defense there might be Auours and other things to contend with as well. 

There was also the possibility that the dark lord had other plans in motion, plans that an attack on Potter and his friends could throw into disarray which would be disastrous. However, Bellatrix had promised Cissy she would do something about Draco and if she didn't take this shot to get to Granger and her little blonde friend and whoever else was around and get them away from Draco and stop them toying with his head there might not be another opportunity.

Bellatrix pushed it from her mind for now and decided that first, she would have to find the Weasleys home before doing anything else. Watch and wait then decide what should be done, Bella grinned at the idea of perhaps running into the mudblood while she was out for a walk, sometimes Bellatrix got lucky like that and her targets had a lapse in judgment one mistake was all it took for her to gain an opening. 

Bellatrix toyed with the hilt of her Dragonbone blade as she felt a tingle between her legs lovely visions of Granger writhing naked before her on the ground in agony. Bellatrix giggled and began her long journey through the valley kept warm by the fantasies her mind was providing her. Bellatrix came to a halt at the top of snow covered hill sometime later and took in the sight of a house that was in a rather odd shape and looked somewhat like a chess piece. It was most certainly not the home she had glimpsed inside Amelia's head but it did, however, have to belong to a magical family as the place was radiating magic and Bellatrix could feel it. 

Perhaps the occupants wouldn't mind divulging some information about their neighbors The Weasleys when given some light persuasion. Bellatrix cackled then and head off down the hill towards the strange stone house that was in the shape of a rook.

******

Ginny yawned and opened her eyes for a moment she was confused as to why she felt something next to her on either side of her then she recalled that she was sleeping in between her two best friends. Looking down she saw their hands were interlocked and resting on her bare tummy, oh how sickeningly sweet the pair had become. Part of Ginny wanted to roll her eyes and sigh but instead, she found herself grinning at the sight of her friends joined hands and the small ghosts of smiles etched on their still sleeping faces.

Luna was her best friend and while at first, she had felt a little put out by Hermione swooping in and sweeping Luna off her feet and seemingly running off with her to leave Ginny all on her own. The witch now felt nothing but glad at how things had worked out she'd never seen Luna or Hermione this bubbly and happy. 

Luna always had a smile on her face as long as Ginny had known her but there was always those few times she caught Luna with a distant look in her eye when she thought Ginny wasn't looking. Ginny had felt there was a sadness in the witch that she kept buried and Ginny had always wanted to see that sadness vanish and now that Hermione had come along into her life Ginny had apparently gotten her wish. Hermione could be difficult to get along with sometimes but Luna's easy going calm nature seemed to be able to soften her up a lot even if she did still get a bit snappy sometimes.

For example, before they'd gone to sleep last night Hermione hadn't been pleased with not being in the middle again, though after what she and Luna had done to her room Ginny felt she was in no position to make demands and should count herself lucky to be allowed into the bed at all.

It didn't stop Hermione complaining that she was the oldest and that she should be in the middle but that had prompted Luna to declare that she, being the youngest, deserved to be in the middle instead but Ginny had overruled them both and ended the debate when she had next spoken.

"My house, my room, my bed, my bloody rules! I'm in the middle!" Ginny had said rather snappily still not pleased by the state she had found her room in after she'd come up to go to bed the night before. She'd thought giving Hermione and Luna half an hour would've been enough for them to go at it and also freshen the room up afterward but she'd clearly been mistaken.

"Sorry, we lost track of time" Hermione had muttered looking a tad guilty as she slid into bed next to Ginny and Luna after she had finished tidying away her clothes and new quidditch robes.

"It was rather a brief session for us we normally stay at it a few hours," Luna said cheerily as she settled down next to Ginny whose eyes went wide at that statement.

"A...a few hours?... Merlin" Ginny said sounding impressed and a little sad at the same time.

"You and Harry...things don't..um take very long?" Hermione asked going a little red as she suddenly got visions of Ginny and Harry going at it and had to fight not to giggle.

"No, they most certainly don't...looks like witches have all the fun eh? Things are good though...when we're together it's wonderful but I just wish...things didn't always end so quickly," Ginny said sighing again.

"I'd take it as a compliment, Harry is so dreadfully attracted to you he can't contain himself!" Luna had said brightly as Ginny went red and Hermione bit her lip.

"You just need to make sure he knows that just because...'little Harry' shall we say, has had his fun that doesn't mean its time to roll over and go to sleep...next time you're together put him to work in other ways Ginny and make sure he pleases you or...tell him you'll run off with a witch who will" Hermione said winking at Ginny who blushed deeply and gave Hermione a shove shaking her head. 

Luna caught Hermione's eye then and she had a semi-suspicious look and Hermione quickly fell silent and decided they should go to sleep less she wound up confessing to Luna about the time Ginny had gotten drunk and professed to harbour-ing an attraction to Hermione that she was now using to tease the young redhead.

Ginny had mostly gotten over her feelings for Hermione now that she was with Harry, though she couldn't help admire Hermione's naked form as she lay next to her. Ginny had also mostly brushed aside her tiny crush on Luna also though again it was hard not to cast an eye over her peachy bum, lovely legs, and beautiful breasts as she had rushed around cleaning up Ginny's room last night. 

They had talked a little about each other's bodies last night too, just some reassuring compliments and joking around. Luna and Ginny had told Hermione that she was a lot lovelier than she gave herself credit for and they told her that her bushy hair was charming and that she shouldn't worry about it so much.

"I love you bushy! Hermione...above and below!" Luna had said winking at the witch and Hermione had blushed.

"Yes...that full bush of yours is pretty sexy honestly..." Ginny had said smirking at the scandalized Hermione.

"I was thinking about maybe having a trim..." Hermione said biting her lip floating the idea though she had in the past said she would never do such a thing and Luna had sat up looking furious.

"No! I forbid it, Hermione Granger! You're wonderful just as you are don't you dare change...also I'd miss how it tickles my face" Luna had said making Ginny fall back hard onto her pillow laughing. Hermione groaned but she also couldn't help smiling at Luna and how passionate she was about that region of Hermione's.

Not long after Ginny had spied an extendable ear that appeared to have just been pushed under her door she'd got up and cast a charm that caused a painful ringing noise to run through the ear and moments later they heard Ron shout in pain.

"Serves him right trying to listen in on us...bloody perv!" Ginny had said as Hermione and Luna laughed.

"Oh don't be to harsh...boys are so awfully curious about what we witches talk about and get up to on sleepovers and such, there are rumors that we all descend into insatiable sapphic lovers when left alone, I read about it in Playwitch" Luna said matter of factly as Ginny cackled and Hermione rolled her eyes, not even planning to ask when Luna had time to read such a publication.

"You two planning on some more sapphic activity around me? I'm afraid I'm out...Harry wouldn't like it" Ginny said with a glint in her eye.

"Have you noticed quite a few witches have started having sapphic...um tendency this year? Bit strange isn't it?" Hermione said thinking about how many witches she'd suddenly seen pairing off with each other at school recently.

"Not that strange... I read in witch weekly that witches are twice as likely as muggle women to be bi-sexual or favor the same sex" Ginny said matter of factly.

"What the bloody hell were you doing reading witch weekly?" Hermione asked unable to imagine a less Ginny-ish activity than that.

"Someone nicked all the Quidditch magazines from the common room... and...er... there was nothing else about to read one rainy afternoon...that's all," Ginny said going a little red and getting back into bed as Luna and Hermione shared knowing looks grinning at each other holding back laughter.

"There was a similar article a freelancer wrote for the Quibbler too!" Luna said smiling.

"Well there we go, Ginny, if the Quibbler says it...gotta be true!" Hermione said kissing Luna's cheek

Ginny smiled at the memory but was soon pulled out of her thoughts as she heard Luna talking to herself next to her.

"Put jam on it Hermione...hmmm...lick me clean" Luna muttered lazily in her sleep and Ginny's eyebrows nearly went off her forehead she raised them so high. What sort of dreams did her best friend have exactly?

Ginny heard Hermione smacking her lips then and making satisfied little-groaning noises. Oh, Merlin! Are they at it in their dream walking thing they went on about? Ginny thought sitting up then eyes going wide unsure what to do. Hermione and Luna had made some mention to Ginny about their dream walking abilities but hadn't gone very in-depth. 

As Luna and Hermione both moved their hands between their legs slowly still appearing to be asleep Ginny decided she could not let this continue, she began shaking them awake trying her best not to think about what they could be dreaming about. 'Platonic thoughts Ginny Weasley, think about Harry!' A voice in Ginny's head said as she closed her eyes and kept desperately pushing Luna and Hermione trying to wake them up, doing her utmost to remain un-aroused by the two witches activities.

"Hey! No fair I was almost there!" Luna said as she sat up pouting giving Ginny a shove of her own and crossing her arms. Hermione, on the other hand, sat up very red-faced and pulled the covers up to hide her chest looking very guilty as Ginny glared at her.

"It wasn't me Ginny! She made me!" Hermione said quickly looking to the still pouting Luna.

"Hey that's not true it was an accident," Luna said a small grin appearing on her lips then.

"Oh, so you were walking along in dreamland tripped, fell, got covered in jam and landed on Hermione's face did you!" Ginny snorted shaking her head.

"No I wanted to practice some flying in a dream before we set off today...we went for a little flight after awhile Luna said she was tired and wanted a rest. I said that we were asleep how could you possibly be tired then she just conjured a jar of jam from thin air and well...hey how did you know about the jam?" Hermione said quickly narrowing her eyes at Ginny suddenly hoping that the witch hadn't been pulled into their dream and saw them somehow.

"Luna talks in her sleep... and you also liked to act out what was happening," Ginny said smirking at Hermione then enjoying her embarrassment somewhat.

"Sorry," Luna said her voice going a little high as she looked around Ginny at Hermione hoping the witch wasn't too mad. Hermione groaned and grumbled to herself but didn't seem too badly upset otherwise.

"Well speaking of flying... I think we should get an early start and be off and back before afternoon tea. Its boxing day so there should be no muggles out and about in the valley and besides there are magic barriers and charms all around this place they'd never see us anyway," Ginny said beaming stretching and climbing over Luna out of bed grabbing a dressing gown.

"Oh do we have to...I thought you might've been joking yesterday...can't flying wait till we get back to school?" Hermione groaned reluctantly getting out of bed and moving to get her own dressing gown.

"Oh come on it'll be fun! we'll go slowly I promise...besides I thought you might like an excuse to come to visit Luna's house and see her room maybe get to know her dad a bit better?" Ginny said dawning a sweet voice eyes full of glee as she saw Luna's ecstatic reaction and Hermione's pout.

"Are we off to see daddy then? That'll be lovely...oh please come, Hermione, I'd love to show you my room!" Luna said brightly bounding off the bed completely naked and rushing over to Hermione to take both her hands in hers beaming at her.

"Oh...go on then...Let's get a shower first eh?" Hermione said sighing as Luna jumped up and down excitedly and went over to her trunk to get her own bathrobe.

Hermione made to exit the room then but Ginny quickly pushed her out of the way, laughing and rushed down into the hall into the bathroom just slipping past Harry as he was leaving.

"Hey watch it, Ginny!" Harry said laughing.

"I was first! GINEVRA!" Hermione shouted banging the door having marched overlooking furious at Ginny's having pushed her aside.

"Sorry, but I learned a long time ago if you want any hot water in this house you have to be ruthless" Ginny laughed before they heard the shower being turned on. Harry looked at Hermione with a small smirk and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him trying to restrain herself from hitting him a slap.

"Nice boxers Harry, are those golden snitches? That's so funny Hermione and I were just talking about snitches last night when.." Hermione quickly covered Luna's mouth with her hand eyes wide and cheeks going pink.

"What Luna means is... good morning Harry," Hermione said trying to keep her voice even, there was no way Harry could hear about the dream of Cho Changs and what she'd done to Ginny with a snitch.

"Um...okay...er thanks" Harry laughed then moved to head back to Ron's room but Hermione quickly grabbed him and gestured to the top step of the stairs for him to sit down he looked suspicious but nodded his agreement and they both sat down.

"Ginny I'm sorry but I really need to pee, I'm coming in Luna!" Called waving her hand towards the locked bathroom door and pushing it open.

"Luna!" Ginny groaned just before Luna closed the door over giggling as she entered.

"Wow...she's really great at the whole non-verbal wandless magic thing eh?" Harry said impressed at the display and chuckling at Ginny's embarrassment.

"So did you want something, in particular, Hermione?" Harry asked his smile dying then as he got a serious look in his eye.

"Well it was just last night after you spoke to Remus...you seemed very down...is everything okay," Hermione asked placing a hand on Harry's knee.

"Its just...well Dumbledores sent him on a secret mission to go undercover with a werewolf pack...he's not himself he's very Ill looking...and I mean worse than usual you know? I mean you saw him yourself...I'm just worried about him. Then I was thinking about you and all this Malfoy business...the yellow rat broke my nose first day back Hermione he's...I just worry about you and Remus and everything...its a lot to take sometimes" Harry said frowning.

"I'm sure Remus will be fine Harry Dumbledore knows what he's doing I'm sure of it. As for Malfoy I'll handle him alright I know he's this little-twisted coward but he's no match for me alright and if he steps out of line once he'll wish he was back home with Aunty Bella and the dark lord!" Hermione said putting on an evil smile and Harry laughed.

"I'll be keeping an eye out anyway... and if he wants to talk and confess what he's been doing in front of Dumbledore and the rest of the order then I might trust him a tiny bit okay. You look after yourself Hermione and Luna too," Harry said getting up and heading to Ron's room. Hermione nodded though she knew Luna would more than likely be the one to do any protecting if it ever came to that when she showed flashes of anger Hermione could feel a strong powerful force within the witch that was a tad frightening, Morgana have mercy on anyone who crossed Luna Hermione though smiling wryly.

After breakfast just as Ginny Luna and Hermione were to set off on their flight after Ginny had begged and pleaded with Molly till she relented and agreed to let them go two visitors arrived at the Burrow. Bill and Fleur had returned from a romantic trip away to Paris and had come bearing gifts and hoping they all had a happy Christmas.

"You would be?" Fleur had asked Luna as she had gone around everyone giving them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Luna Lovegood...I'm afraid I'm spoken for though you are quite lovely," Luna said dodging the kiss and grabbing Hermione by the arm causing Ginny to snort and Hermione to also laugh. Fleur looked a little confused for a moment but then gave a shy smile.

"Oh, how very sweet...'Ermione you must tell me all about zis later, no?" Fleur said and Hermione nodded though she had no desire to really get into such a discussion with Fleur later or otherwise.

Soon Ginny Hermione and Luna quietly exited the burrow all wrapped up nice and warm and retrieved some brooms from the nearby shed in the Weasleys garden ready to set off when another four visitors appeared. 

"I don't believe it the nerve of him to show up after Christmas!" Ginny snapped looking at Percy Weasley as he walked down the garden path with Tonks, Alister Moody and the Minster of magic himself. They all had a solum unhappy looks about them Hermione got a sense they were carrying bad news and did no longer feel like taking this journey. Not that she had been that keen on the idea, to begin with.

"You two go on ahead I'll catch you up... I'm going to make sure to give Percy what for! The bloody prat showing up like this" Ginny said leaning her broom against the garden shed and heading inside. Hermione felt very uncertain about this but Luna took her hand and smiled and mounted her Broom and Hermione sighed and did the same.

Luna had gone at a slow pace and they had stayed low to the ground at Hermione's request this was rather the longest journey she'd ever made by broom and was exceedingly nervous. They managed to get to Luna's home safely and without Hermione crashing into any trees. Luna had given her advice and watched her carefully the whole way. Hermione hadn't liked the look of the gather storm clouds in the distance but had said nothing not wanting to bring down the mood and was mostly just happy she hadn't fallen off or embarrassed herself. When they landed a little way down the hill from Luna's home Luna grabbed Hermione and held her close.

"Oh that was really great I wish Ginny had been here to see!" Luna said squeezing Hermione tight.

"She is rather late...thought she'd have caught us up by npw..um Luna?...what's the matter?" Hermione asked as Luna stepped away from the witch and took her wand from behind her ear eyes trained on the front door of her home...or rather where the front door to Luna's home should've been as Hermione looked closer she was the door appeared to have been blasted off its hinges. Hermione drew her wand as well swallowing hard looking to Luna who had a mixture of anger and fear displayed on her face both witches nodded to each other and began a slow cautious walk towards the house.

When they reached the front door and peered inside they saw the room was a mess there had been some kind of struggle here. Then out of nowhere came a muffled groaning and shouting.

"Daddy!" Luna shouted running inside to find her father tied to a chair looking bloodied and beaten a copy of the quibbler rolled up and shoved into his mouth that he was now choking on Luna quickly vanished the gag with a spell and began casting a charm to cut her fathers bonds. Hermione set to work using a healing charm on his head trying to seal a cut on his forehead but no matter what she did it would not heal.

"No girls forget me! run its a trap!" Xenophilius cried with wide desperate eyes shaking and sweating. A sickening giggle echoed around the room and Hermione's blood ran cold a chill wind blew in through the doorway of Luna's home and the hairs on the back of Hermione's neck stood up as her heart seemed to stop beating and her mouth ran dry.

"Bush-y and Blondie come to play at last!" Bellatrix said getting up out of the armchair she had been slouched in tossing the copy of the Quibbler she was holding in the open fire next to her, her wand in one hand as her newly free one reached into her robes for her Dragonbone blade smiling ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hope that was entertaining...sorry to leave you in such a place but the chapter was getting too long and i really want to get back into my 5k average chapter length haha anyway hope you are still enjoying and remember comments and kudos keep me writing they are my only payment for doing this and I love reading your thoughts! anyway, thanks for reading as always! :)
> 
> P.S some more fanart for you this one is sfw basically this is how i imagine the pansy in my story to look just pretend Hermione went with Pansy instead of Luna when they were flirting and the may have ended up like this haha art by Upthehillart on thumblr https://66.media.tumblr.com/becf06095bda413692c6b115124193d9/tumblr_ogtdeiAcTC1vqfid4o2_r2_500.jpg


	31. The Battle of the Rookery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Luna come face to face with Bellatrix for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the hardest to chapter to write so far I'm really nervous about this one. It is very action heavy and I'm not sure I'm very good at that stuff at all but I have given it a try. Hope it isn't an unreadable mess while I try to avoid harsh feedback i'm ready for it on this one and will be willing to make heavy edits if my constant commenters have any improvements or criticism for me but please don't shout haha I hope its some way enjoyable and if you do like it please leave a comment or kudos as those are what keep me going. Anyway, on you go read this madness.

There was yet another crack of thunder from outside the Lovegoods home and the circular room in which Hermione Luna and Bellatrix stood facing off against each other was briefly illuminated by a flash of lightning that seemed to strike very nearby. Hermione flinched, Luna narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth while Bellatrix appeared completely unphased utterly calm and almost like she was totally at home here facing down the two younger girls before her. Bellatrix giggled eyes dancing with unbridled joy at how all this was working out. 

"I almost didn't recognize the pair of you out of uniform...but not to worry you'll be dressed accordingly once I get you, naughty girls, home...yes two proper pretty little maids" Bellatrix cackled taking a step toward them her wand raised though she held it fairly casually as if she had all the time in the world and was in no hurry to rush into a fight.

Hermione and Luna took a step to the side circling away from the witch as she made her advance Bellatrix's eyes watched their feet and she grinned, they thought this was to be a proper noble duel between equals did they, oh what little idiots Bellatrix thought, giving a sigh. Their naivety was almost pitiful Bellatrix thought sneering at them.

"Going to fight me are you?...very cute... I like my pets to have a bit of spirt...some fire in the belly...those ones I tend to keep for a 'very' long time," Bellatrix said taking another step forward.

"We're not going anywhere with the likes of you!" Hermione snapped sounding a lot braver than she felt.

"The likes of me? Do you mean a lovely quirky soul full of mischief and whimsy? Strange you would choose this one as a partner then" Bellatrix said looking to Luna whose eyes bulged with indignation at the suggestion she and Bellatrix were anything alike and Hermione's nostrils flared as she shared the same rush of white-hot anger that Luna did.

Bellatrix giggled and continued, "Oh you won't be in a fit state to refuse anyway, once I'm done with you muddy...you really shouldn't have gone interfering with poor Draco's vulnerable mind, you both should've known there would be consequences," Bellatrix said with a quick wink at Hermione.

"Draco's none of your concern any longer" Luna piped up and Bellatrix raised an eyebrow slightly in awe of the confidence of the young blonde.

"We shall see about that Blondie," Bellatrix said simply fingering the hilt of her blade menacingly and thought about what a lucky witch she was.

The mudblood and her little girlfriend had walked right into her lap it was all so very perfect. She'd been only planning on waiting with the fool of an editor for a few more hours then planned to set off to this 'Burrow' as darkness fell. She had gained directions quite easily from Luna's father's mind. Though now a full-blown assault was unnecessary thanks to the pair of pretty little idiots in front of her having stumbled right into her path.

Oh, the look in Granger's eye when she had turned and saw her standing there had sent her juices flowing the delicious fear and how furious the little blonde was that her old man had been subject to some of the rough stuff. Oh, it would be so satisfying to break them both have them in chains in the cellar of Narcissa's home turn them into her dutiful loving little pets who'd do anything to serve their mistress. Isabeau would not take well to being replaced, no doubt but...

"...such is life," Bellatrix said finishing her train of thought out loud with a chuckle.

"What?" Hermione spat looking the lunatic witch up and down. Having no clue what was going on behind those wild disturbed eyes was unnerving her greatly and made Bellatrix a terribly hard opponent in a duel and Hermione couldn't help spitting out the question when the witch spoke desperately clamoring for any insight into her mind to perhaps maybe gain an advantage.

"Oh nothing to concern yourself muddy...my what a lovely pair," Bellatrix said tilting her head to one side as her eyes flashed down to Hermione's chest with a grin then she looked up and met Hermione's disgusted eyes. Hermione felt sick and wanted to run from the room the look of hunger in Bellatrix's eye as she devoured Hermione's full figure completely stealing her courage.

"Don't you look at her! Another step and I'll feed you to a Vestralrax!" Luna shouted a fierce steel entering her tone as she spoke for the first time and a sudden gust of wind blew in through the open doorway swirling some snow into the room. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow and looked back to Luna training her wand on her next, having no idea what a Vestralrax was, feeling certain it was gibberish. Bella found Luna an equally tasty looking little strumpet, yes she would be just delightful to have between her legs maybe even more so than Granger.

"Oh she's hopping mad... look at her! Oh...I like that...she really does remind me of me" Bellatrix cried eyes dancing with delight as Luna scowled at her gripping her wand tight stepping forward in front of Hermione who looked terrified at Luna positioning herself between her and Bellatrix her wand raised at the death eater, stood in a dueling stance now.

"I'm nothing like you!" Luna shouted, Hermione was trembling behind her but the righteous confident anger in Luna's voice warmed her greatly and steadied her nerves. Luna was right she and Bellatrix were about as similar as night and day, one was wholly good and bright the other naught but darkness and shadow, a dark creature in the shape of a woman but lacking in any real humanity. Hermione held onto this thought and kept her eyes trained on Bellatrix ready to strike at any moment. 

Luna's father who was still bound to the chair was struggling to get free as he listened to the exchange panicking about what may become of his little girl. His left leg and arm had been freed but the right arm and leg were still tied, he tried in vain to reach for his wand on the floor but could get nowhere near it. Finding that escape was currently impossible he tried to reason with this invader of his home once again.

"Please take the money under the sink and go...or take me...just leave my Luna and her friend alone!" Xenophilius pleaded desperately looking at Bellatrix then.

"Silly man...what I'm to do with money... or indeed 'you'? I'm going to make sure your daughter takes her time dying now thanks to that idiotic drivel you just spouted...and 'friend? Ha! More like a lover... these two have been shagging each other senseless I can smell it on them. The looks they give each other...ah young love, so sweet....yet so easily snuffed out..." Bellatrix said with a laugh before continuing "You wizards really do know nothing, don't you? no wonder that rag you call a magazine is full of such utter tripe!" Bellatrix cackled then but fell silent as yet another sudden crack of thunder sounded from outside and the room seemed to grow dark as Luna stepped forward eyes burning with fury an odd yellow tinge to them. Hermione's heart pounded in her chest and she gripped her wand even tighter unsure what was happening. There was a strange electricity in the air Hermione could somehow taste the magic radiating from Luna as her temper seemed to rise and rise. 

"Oh...going to fight me by yourself...I hope you've improved your skills since our little rumble in the ministry...you were ever so sloppy before, now drop the wand Blondie and I promise I won't make you watch as I torture the mudblood...maybe I'll torture you in front of her first, however" Bellatrix giggled taking in the girls dueling stance with a sneer on her face seeming to dismiss the sudden change in lighting inside Luna's home and the odd faint glow of Luna's eyes. 

"That stance...oh that will never do you need to relax your wand arm sweetheart...you'll never get a proper shot off at me with your muscles all tense like that...you must think of a duel as if its a dance...you must be loose and flexible ready to move anyway you need at a moments notice" Bellatrix said grinning as she brandished her wand in a delicate manner swaying side to side.

Hermione gritted her teeth not even taking in what Bellatrix was really saying at all now. She could threaten Hermione all she wanted but now she had turned on Luna, Hermione's fear lessened and a wild fury suddenly boiled up inside her and all she was thinking was which of the nonverbal spells that Luna and she had practiced would best wrong foot the witch and give them ample time to escape. 

Luna on the other hand now appeared to have little intention of fleeing her nostrils flared and her eyes flashed with malice. it would've been rather frightening had the look been directed at someone other than Bellatrix Lestrange who couldn't help but chuckle at the witches fury.

"Poor...'Daddy' couldn't the mudblood fix the little oopsie on his head," Bellatrix said in her mocking babyish tone with an exaggerated pout completely goading Luna now. It worked. Luna snapped then and wordlessly sent what appeared to be a bolt of lightning from her wand straight at Bellatrix with a cry of rage. Bellatrix had just managed to dive behind the sofa to avoid it as the spell went crackling straight out the open doorway and hit a bush in the garden which ignited in flame with a whoosh as another clap of thunder sounded and a flash of natural lightening once again lit up the room.

"Missed Blondie! Just like I said! far too tense! Oh! You'll regret that!"

Bellatrix shrieked in anger then and quickly bounced back to her feet and with a wave of her wand suddenly all the drawers and cupboards in Luna's kitchen banged opened and all the knives and cutlery flew out and hovered above Bellatrix who screamed as she sent the sharp objects hurtling towards Hermione, Luna, and Xenophilius. Taking them alive seemed to vanish from the dark witches mind as cold anger gripped her.

Hermione barely had time to cast a levation spell on the small coffee table in front of them and raise it in the air to shield them. There were a series of loud thuds, crashing and clattering as knives, the wrong ends of spoons and a meat cleaver embedded themselves in the wooden table, all vibrating furiously after impact. Hermione sent the table flying towards Bellatrix who cut it in half in mid-air with another swift slash of her wand, the two halves of the table flew past her and crashed into the wall with a thunderous smash.

"Clever little mudblood! Though not clever enough!" Bellatrix shouted and the witch sent a set of burning ropes from the end of her wand that wrapped around Hermione's ankles and began dragging her across the floor. Hermione screamed in agony as the ropes burned through her jeans and scalded her skin. Luna gasped but conjured a jet of water from the air which doused the flames with a splash and used a charm to sever Hermione's bonds while she did this Bellatrix took advantage of her turned back and sent a Curcio at her with a cackle of delight.

Luna heard Bellatrix roar the curse and wordlessly cast a shield charm unlike any Hermione had ever seen which deflected the curse and upon hitting her shield transformed into a cloud of thick black smoke, Luna tapped her cheek with her wand and suddenly blew a huge gust of air from her mouth and sent the black cloud at Bellatrix who began to cough heavily as it engulfed her. 

Hermione crawled back across the floor in search of her wand which she had dropped when the ropes grabbed her. Luna meanwhile cast another severing charm this time at the rope which held up the large skull of some unknown creature that hung from the ceiling which fell on top of a still coughing Bellatrix and knocked her to the ground a large cracking and crashing sound echoing around the room.

Bellatrix howled with fury as she tried to get out from under the huge object eyes watering from the pain it had caused to her chest.

Now that the witch was dazed Luna finished freeing her father and helped him to his feet.

"Run Daddy!" She shouted shoving his wand into his hand that she had reached down and rescued from the floor.

"Move!" Xenophilius cried pushing Luna to one side as Bellatrix managed to blast the huge skull off herself and sent a blast of red light toward them which just missed Luna as she crashed to the floor and instead hit Xenophilius in the face sending him backward into a bookcase he smashed against the shelves and fell to the ground books landing on top of him with dull thuds. Bellatrix roared with laughter but it was short lived as Hermione who had just snatched up her wand rolled onto her back took aim and sent a blinding spell at Bellatrix a bolt of bright yellow light striking the witch square in the face and she fell to her knees face screwed up in fury eyes shut tight howling. 

Hermione crawled over to Luna who was just getting back on her feet and they both helped each other stand and moved to help Luna's father who was also struggling to get up. The three saw their opportunity to run as Bellatrix tried to regain her sight rubbing at her eyes haphazardly swearing loudly and promising to slaughter them all. The three dodged the witch who was now slashing wildly at the air with her blade roaring at them. Hermione just missed having her leg sliced open as she ran past and almost out the door but Bellatrix grabbed her sore ankle with her other hand dropping her wand. Hermione squealed as she was pulled to the ground.

The still half blind Bellatrix crawled on top of the squirming Hermione pinning her hands above her head with her free hand bringing her blade to the witch's throat. Bellatrix felt her self shudder with pleasure as she held the object of her desire for many months now, beneath her. Even half blind and crazed from battle Bellatrix couldn't help letting out a pleasured moan as she leaned down to the shaking crying Hermione and licked a tear away from her cheek. Had Luna left her alone and run with her father...she had to save her dad of course... but no she couldn't leave her she wouldn't. Hermione thought of Luna and her lovely smile if she was to die she would die with that image in her mind.

"Now little muddy why not forget blondie and see if you can handle a real woman, I'll take you to paradise!" Bellatrix snarled straightening up as she straddled Hermione.

"I'd rather go to hell!" Hermione shouted spitting in Bellatrix's face, Bella gripped her blade tight slowly raising it cold fury etched on every part of her face.

"Expelliarmus!" Luna cried and Bellatrix's blade was knocked out of her hand and flew across the room. Hermione saw her chance and sent her knee up between Bellatrix's legs hard making the witch cry out with pain and Hermione kicked her off as Luna helped her up. Their eyes met and Luna looked so terribly guilty at having taken so long. Hermione leaned forward and kissed her harshly pulling away quickly so they could run. Luna and Hermione sprinted down the garden path to rejoin Luna's father who was leaning on a bench halfway down the path holding his side it was clear he was still hurting from his torture. Luna and Hermione took an arm each and helped him along a little further.

The trio had just made it a little way down the garden path when the still half blind and furious Bellatrix began firing off curses and jinxes in all directions inside Luna's home blasting out a window and destroying half of the Lovegood's living room. The sounds of things exploding smashing and imploding echoed around the valley Hermione prayed someone would hear this racket.

"Quickly Luna my dear we must apparate away from here to the Weasleys...I can only take one of you at a time I'm sorry Hermione but..." Xenophilius said breathing rapidly looking like he was being torn apart by the statement.

"No Daddy I won't leave her again... I can't! Take Hermione first and come back!" Luna shouted pulling herself free of her father's arm looking at Hermione with pleading eyes. 

Before Hermione could form any kind of response she suddenly screamed and fired a stunning spell towards the doorway of Luna's home as a murderous-looking Bellatrix appeared wild wide eyes looking watery and somewhat bloodshot after Hermione's blinding hex. Bellatrix easily blocked the stunning spells and began a march towards the trio. Xenophilius grabbed his daughter and Hermione and pushed them behind him as he cast a spell Hermione had never heard of and suddenly huge great tentacles sprung from the garden path sending snow in all directions and began wrapping themselves around Bellatrix who slashed at them with her blade and dove off the path trying to avoid the endless tentacles that sprang up. She tried to burn them, freeze them and turn them to stone but more kept coming springing up all around her.

Bellatrix suddenly spun on the spot and disappeared in a cloud of smoke only to reappear just behind Xenophilius who was still concentrating on controlling the tentacles he didn't manage to turn around in time and Bellatrix drove her blade into his back with a howl of fury. Xenophilius gasped and fell forward reaching at his back trying to grab the blade that was stuck in his left shoulder blade but Bellatrix pushed him down stepped on his back held him in place with her foot and pulled the blade out as the wizards white robes became soaked with blood and he cried out in pain. Bellatrix turned to slash at Luna and Hermione with her bloody knife but didn't get a chance as a horrified looking Luna opened her mouth and screamed.

The sound Luna let out was an inhumane screeching filled with fury and despair it was like the wail of a banshee. Hermione thought as she fell to her knees as the sound hit her. Bellatrix covered her ears with her hands and stumbled backward over Xenophilius who was trying to stand but couldn't manage it. Hermione felt her eyes flood with tears as she took in the sight of Luna's father on the ground blood staining the snow around him. Hermione too covered her ears at Luna's scream which for the first time had caused a look akin to fear to flash across Bellatrix's face. 

Luna's eyes glowed yellow she dropped her wand to the ground and advanced on Bellatrix still screaming as balls of swirling yellow flame appeared in her hands and the witch hurled them toward a retreating Bellatrix who just managed to dive behind the Lovegood's garden fence which exploded in a fiery blaze as the burning yellow fireballs Luna had conjured slammed into it. Hermione had never seen such magic and by the look, Bellatrix had on her face neither had she. The death eater scrambled to her feet casting all manner of spells towards Luna which missed by miles due to her shaken state and inability to aim properly while Luna continued screaming caused her to lose all concentration.

Luna's scream finally ended then her eyes filled with tears she glanced back at her father who was still struggling to get up on the ground Hermione was doing her best to tend to his wound but none of the healing magic she was trying seemed to work. Luna gritted her teeth and Looked back to Bellatrix whose eyes were wide and unblinking she was panting heavily, she turned to run but fell.

"Listen Blondie..."Bellatrix began her voice quivering as she scrambled backward on the ground away from the slowly advancing witch but Luna was not for being dissuaded she roared again and conjured another set of burning fireballs she raised her hands to throw them but suddenly her breath hitched and she fell to her knees panting heavily and the balls of flame disappeared.

Bellatrix swallowed hard then and straightened herself up and began to cackle then her confidence suddenly returning as she casually brushed some snow off her shoulder.

"Oh dear...tired yourself out have you...I've never seen such wandless magic... you rather are quite something aren't you? It's almost a shame to have to kill you...but I'm sure you'll want to join dear old dad...looks ready to shuffle off any moment now" Bellatrix said with a giggle as she began walking down the path towards the exhausted Luna. Hermione had just about managed to stop the bleeding from Luna's fathers wound but no magic had helped and she'd had to resort to the old muggle method of applying pressure she needed both her hands to hold her scarf against the wound and had to leave her wand by her side.

"Leave me...sa...save my Luna..." Xenophilius said in a small faint raspy voice. Hermione's head was spinning she didn't know what to do.

Bellatrix looked down at the panting Luna before her smiling the look in Luna's eyes was something very special Bellatrix tingled all over. The fury, the fear, the despair and the smell of the blood on the air, oh how it sang to her such a sweet melody.

"It was a good fight Blondie for what its worth...you were one of my better opponents...I'll treat the mudblood well...or maybe I won't... we'll see.." Bellatrix laughed aiming her wand right between Luna's eyes. Bellatrix was feeling a tiny bit merciful after such a good fight so decide to leave blondie with just the smallest sliver of hope that she would not harm her sweet mudblood. Hermione was watching everything happen in slow motion Luna father was pleading for her to leave him and save Luna Hermione head spun she froze up and didn't know what to do.

"Avda..."Bellatrix began but was cut off as her eyes went wide as she heard a crack and looked up to see a pink haired witch running toward her.

"Curcio!" Tonks roared and her aunt Bellatrix was sent backward and hit the ground crying out in agony. Hermione looked up her heart pounding she felt a mix of joy and disbelief. 

Tonks turned to look at Hermione who was still tending to Xeno's wounds her eyes were full of fear she grabbed Luna by the arm and pulled her up.

"Come on loopy we're getting you away from here you and your dad we'll take care of him don't worry," Tonks said rapidly dragging Luna away from Bellatrix who still writhed on the ground over to Hermione and Xenophilius.

"Merlin...Merlin...this is...I'm rubbish at healing magic" Tonks muttered kneeling down next to Hermione taking in the sight of Luna's father swallowing hard.

Luna pushed Tonks and Hermione aside gently then tore open her father's robes to get at his wound her hands glowing with white light radiating from the palms.

"Daddy this will sting but I have to do this!" Luna cried placing her hands over the wound as her father let out a cry of anguish.

Hermione looked to Tonks who looked just as bewildered as Hermione though they both felt relieved that Luna somehow seemed to know what she was doing.

Bellatrix crawled away from the garden and into the Lovegood's house she gripped her wand panting heavily, she was getting a tad tired she hadn't expected the mudblood and Lovegood's daughter to have grown so powerful and now her sisters filthy welp auror had appeared. Bellatrix thought of apparating away but this was not the time to surrender or admit defeat she could still take this rabble she might just need a little backup. Bellatrix rolled up the sleeve of her robes and touched her wand to the dark mark and sent a message to her husband using a spell the dark lord had taught them.

Luna was still working at her father's back the bleeding had seemed to stop but the wound still looked nasty and there appeared to yet more work to be done. Hermione placed a hand on Luna's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly her eyes growing wet again.

"Luna I...if only I knew more healing magic...I..." Hermione rambled.

"You did everything you could Hermione...I think you may have saved my daddy with your scarf..he'll be okay... I know it" Luna said her voice going a little high and she gave Hermione a watery smile. Tonks got up off her knees then suddenly summoning her Patronus which looked to Hermione to be a big dog of some sort.

"Alaster we need you over here at the Lovegoods it's urgent Bellatrix Lestrange is here we've...hang on where is she!" Tonks said looking around expecting to still see her aunt writhing on the ground.

"Just get here now!" Tonks shouted and with a wave of her wand her Patronus bounded off through the sky toward the Burrow. Tonks aimed her wand toward Luna's home and Hermione got up and joined her. Luna tried to use Hermione's scarf as a makeshift bandage in the meantime.

"Shouldn't have taken my damn eyes off her! now, look! what A bloody fool I am" Tonks moaned as her eyes darted all around looking for any sign of the death eater.

"It wasn't your fault everything was happening so fast there was no time..." Hermione began but gasped as she saw Bellatrix appear in the doorway of Luna's home yet again.

"Using Curcio on your dear old aunt? my what a naughty girl...I'll have to take you over my knee!" Bellatrix giggled as she stepped down onto the garden path yet again, only now twirling her hair with her wand.

"You're no aunt of mine!" Tonks shouted nostrils flaring. There were three loud cracks then and three hooded and cloaked death eaters apparated to stand in a line alongside Bellatrix. Hermione and Tonks both swallowed hard.

"You called dear?" Rodolphus Lestrange said in a bored drawl.

"Shut your mouth fool and kill someone!" Bellatrix snarled as she grabbed the wizard on her right and pushed him toward Tonks and Hermione, the other two death eaters laughed though the laughter faded as two more loud cracks echoed around the Valley as Mad-eye Moody and Bill Weasley apparated to the scene.

"Lestrange! I'm Going to cut you in half!" roared Moody a wand in each hand. where he'd gotten two wands from Hermione couldn't even begin to guess at. As another rumble of thunder sounded above them Bellatrix again looked a tad worried she hadn't counted on Moody showing it seemed and she looked for the first time to be ready to run. Hermione recalled Tonks once telling them he was the only person in the world that Bellatrix feared other than her master, Tonks said she'd even sooner face Dumbledore than Moody. 

He'd been in favor of sending the witch to an ancient asylum in eastern Europe where they carried out all kinds of magical treatment for those, not of a sound mind and the place was rather barbaric and made Azkaban look like a holiday home in comparison. Moody had been disallowed to carry out this idea as it was deemed too cruel and unusual but since there was now a war on again and a new Minster for magic things had changed and Bellatrix knew it there would no be Azkaban this time on that miserable island of despair the witch who felt no remorse for her actions was unaffected by Dementors and could survive easier than most but if sent to those healers in the Asylum she'd be finished.

"Bella you didn't mention he'd be here!" a death eater on her left snarled also sounding terrified. The newly appeared death eaters all slowly began stepping backward, Bellatrix began shouting orders at them. Then yet another crack sounded and Hermione looked up to see Fleur striding toward the scene wand raised.

"Fleur I told you to stay where you were!" Bill shouted glancing at her but keeping his wand trained on the death eaters who stopped squabbling now to take in the new arrival.

"Whom might you be?" Bellatrix asked with a snarl really growing tired of all these uninvited guests.

"I'm Fleur Delacour...and there is no need to ask who you are.... you are zis... Lestrange...how you English say...'zee mad bitch'?" Fleur said sounding rather fearless and unconcerned to be facing four death eaters one of whom was considered one of the darkest most powerful witches alive.

"Delacour?" Bellatrix cried eyes seeming to light up and she laughed harder than ever before.

"Shut your mouth!" Bill cried not very pleased by this reaction.

"You wouldn't be anything to...Isabeau Delacour...would you?" Bellatrix asked a sickening grin appearing on her lips as Fleur swallowed hard and looked as if all power had been drained from her turning white as a ghost.

"Fleur?" Hermione asked glancing towards the gobsmacked witch greatly worried by the look the french witch was wearing.

"Cousin...Cousin Isabeau ran away from home some years ago...I....Where is she you filth!" Fleur shouted rushing forward but Bill grabbed her and held her in place. Bellatrix called again now and gave her three fellow death eaters stern looks and they all joined in though they clearly had no idea what the big joke was.

"Oh my this is wonderful...dear Isabeau and I are terribly close...you know if you gave me the mudblood and her little girlfriend...I could return her to you unharmed" Bellatrix said in her mocking babyish voice as the death eaters around her chuckled darkly.

"Enough Talk Lestrange! There's no way out of this you're going to the grave in the name of Amelia Bones!" Mad-eye shouted having lost patience for this back and forth as he raised his wands once again. Bellatrix jumped as she suddenly remembered the wizard was there and raised her own wand again.

"Tonks! Bill! French-y! Mr. Lovegood if you can stand! please get those young witches back where they belong...I'm going to bury these clowns! Get back to the Weasleys and stay there I can handle these rats!" Mad-eye shouted with a manic laugh as he advanced on the group of four death eaters each of his wands vibrating in his hands seemingly bursting with magic ready to be let loose on his foes. His one good eye burning with fury his other magical eye spinning like mad in all directions, snarling and laughing his scarred and ruined face a terrifying sight while limping forward on his steel leg, his trench coat swirling behind him in the wind. He looked like some demon risen from the depths of hell. Hermione was very glad he was on their side.

Tonks didn't need telling twice after Alaster had given an order and she grabbed Hermione just as Bill and Fleur helped up Luna and her father.

"Xeno...can you apparate?" Bill asked a little nervously.

"Yes... I'm weak...but I can manage it please you take my Luna back for me," Luna's father said as he struggled to stay standing as he got ready to apparate. Luna pointed her wand at the death eaters one last time and just before she and Bill disapparated a murder of crows flew from Luna's wand and swarmed one of the death eaters pecking and clawing at his mask taking it off his face as they cawed like mad. The death eater screamed as he was ravaged by the birds Hermione saw one of his eyes was hanging from his socket and she looked away feeling sick.

Just as Tonks began to spin on the spot and Hermione felt herself being pulled away from the scene she heard Moody roar with laughter sounding as mad as a march hare as he rushed into battle taking on three Death Eaters at once, seemingly overjoyed at Luna's spell having taken out the fourth.

"Let's dance!" Mad-eye shouted firing off curses left and right as Luna's crows also descended on the others making for a fairly even fight now. Hermione felt Alastor Moody was perhaps the maddest, bravest wizard she had ever seen.

When Hermione's head stopped spinning and she felt hard earth under her feet again she opened her eyes and she found herself standing back in the Weasleys garden head throbbing and heart about to explode she held onto Tonks to steady herself but the witch soon ran over to help Bill and Fleur carry Luna's father inside the burrow. 

Hermione caught sight of Luna looking after them as they went inside wringing her hand's eyes wet. Luna looked up and caught Hermione's eyes then and the Gryffindor felt her heartache as she saw the fear in her eyes. Before Hermione knew what she was doing she was running across the yard and Luna was running toward her as well and they were holding onto each other tighter than they ever had in their lives.

"Hermione I...he'll be okay won't he?...my daddy and you...you're all there this...I can't... I can't...don't ever go where I can't follow," Luna said blinking rapidly her voice trembling as she pulled back to look in Hermione's eyes.

"I'm going nowhere and nor is your father...that magic the healing spell whatever you did...it's got to work!" Hermione said taking Luna's face in her hands and trying to put on as comforting and confident a voice as she could. Hermione pressed her lips to Luna's forehead and just held her again.

"That magic you pulled off back there Luna? you saved me and your dad...you're incredible!" Hermione said trying to keep her voice steady.

Luna! Hermione!" Ginny shouted running over to them her eyes red and her face very pale she looked like she'd worried herself half to death. Ginny grabbed the pair and held onto them both shaking.

"Its all my fault if I hadn't suggested that stupid trip!" Ginny cried shaking her head unable to look either of her friends in the eye.

"Ginny..." Luna said her tone soft and tender closer to her normal rhythm of speech now as she lifted up her friends chin with her finger giving her a watery smile.

"If you hadn't have suggested it...my daddy he might've...we'd never have found him till it was too late...I think you may have helped us save him...I ...lets go inside I need to see him okay" Luna said taking Ginny's hand as the redhead rubbed at her eyes and nodded as Luna led the way inside Hermione caught Ginny's eye and saw she still looked pained and guilty Hermione mouthed to her that it wasn't her fault and Ginny gave a small nod.

Inside the three entered into a very somber scene. Susan was sitting on the floor with Ron holding her as she sobbed into his shoulder. Hermione supposed she must have just been terrified when she heard what had happened to Luna's father and Moody had been shouting something about her aunt. Hermione felt sick and furious all at once. She hoped Moody killed Bellatrix and her three friends! Ron caught Hermione's eye and gave a small smile to her.

"Y-you okay, Hermione..." Ron asked quietly in a sniffly voice as she passed and Hermione gave a small nod. The next thing she knew she'd had the wind knocked out of her as Harry grabbed her pulled her into tight hug almost knocking his own glasses off.

"Harry! Merlin, I thought I was the one who gave the hard to breathe hugs around here!" Hermione said in a choked voice as she held her best friend.

"What the bloody hell do you think you were playing at! Running off on your own, for the smartest witch I've ever met you can't half be a fool sometimes!" Harry said true anger in his voice but it was mixed with so much relief as well that Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry Harry...its...oh we've made you all worry," Hermione said pulling back looking to her feet, rubbing at her wet eyes again.

"You weren't...she didn't...you didn't get hurt?" Harry asked fearfully suddenly running his hands around Hermione seemingly looking for wounds.

"No..I'm fine Luna and I both... it was only her dad that got wounded...Tonks arrived just in time" Hermione said trying to push away from Harry who was seemingly going a tiny bit mad by the crazed look in his eye.

"I can't believe she'd dare try something like this...I'll bury that woman!" Harry shouted then.

"I'll dig the grave!" Ron added with a snarl

"Get in line Boys!" Tonks said from her place by the sofa where she and Molly were tending to Luna's father.

"You'll be nowhere near Nymphadora do you hear me! Anyone's going to end that foul loathsome excuse for a witch its going to be me!" Molly Weasley said straightening up then, the look in her eye as she looked around them all seeming to dare any of them to question her on this.

"I'm very sorry everyone...but she's mine," Luna said coldly from her spot on the floor next to the sofa never taking her gaze off the sleeping face of her father. Everyone else exchanged glances but no one questioned Luna or tried to do any preaching to her as they all felt very ill-equipped to do anything of the sort at the moment. It was a surprise then however as Susan got up and pushed away gently from Ron and moved over to sit next to Luna and took her hand. Luna looked up gratefully and the tearful Susan began to speak.

"Luna...I know you're furious I'm the same way...Lestrange has taken my aunt from me and she's tried to take your father but you can't lose yourself on some foolish revenge mission you're too important to too many people...please promise you'll not do anything reckless...you too Hermione" Susan said looking around for the bushy haired witch to meet her eye as well. Hermione wasn't sure what to say she opened and closed her mouth a few times but suddenly Luna stepped up and spoke first.

"Your aunt?" Luna asked squeezing Susan's hand then. Susan nodded and blinked away tears.

"Its why the minister of magic was here...he came to tell me in person," Susan said as she began to sob again then and Luna pulled the witch into a gentle hug.

"I'm so very sorry Susan," Luna said simply in a soothing tone as she rocked back and forth with the witch.

"That wasn't all the minster wanted tried to rope me into some nonsense propaganda mission...if he was doing his job and sending out more patrols and Aurors things like this wouldn't be bloody happening!" Harry shouted again then and kicked a nearby basket of clothes out of his way as he began pacing back and forth running a hand through his wild messy black hair. Ginny grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a soothing hug. Hermione's head was spinning again she felt tired ill and exhausted and downright furious to boot. 

"I've made everyone a strong drink" Arthur Weasley said walking into the room with a floating tray in front of him with many glasses of fire whiskey on it and started handing them out even to Harry, Ron, Ginny, Susan, Hermione and Luna who were not normally allowed to drink but Arthur clearly thought this was an appropriate time. 

"Fleur are you okay? What that woman said about...this cousin..its lies she must've dove into your mind...shes tricky like that don't pay her any mind" Bill said moving to stand by the witch who downed her fire whiskey in one go. Fleur shook her head at Bill.

"No this was no trick...no mind games...she had Isabeau...I know it...I just do," Fleur said unable to look any of them in the eye. 

Luna reached for her father's hand and squeezed it tightly, Hermione moved to sit by her and Susan on the floor and hugged her again.

"Wheres Moody?" Harry asked suddenly finishing his own fire whiskey eyes flashing with anger as he looked to Tonks.

"He's driving off Lestrange and the ones she had with her," Tonks said looking to be wondering if it was wise to mention more details to Harry.

"Wait...you left him there outnumbered? what are you doing just standing around we need to get back there!" Harry shouted drawing his wand and heading for the front door but Arthur grabbed him and held him in place.

"No Harry he told us to stay here! so we stay here! You've never seen Alastor fight! Those four will be no match for him...Lestrange about pissed herself when she saw him! I'd say she disapparated a few seconds into the duel!" Tonks shouted and while Harry looked unconvinced he settled down and Arthur let him go giving him a sympathetic smile. Hermione hoped Tonks was right even with two wands however facing four death eaters at once couldn't be an easy task even though Luna's crows had taken one down to even the odds. 

They all sat or stood around the living room waiting in silence everyone lost to there own thoughts. Hermione cuddled Luna who looked up at her gratefully and they shared a kiss on the lips, which made Arthur and Molly exchange confused glances but they seemed to catch onto the true nature of Hermione and Luna's relationship soon after and smiled at each other.

A while later there was a loud crack outside and moments later Moody came stumbling into the house breathing hard Tonks and Molly helped him into an armchair as Harry began firing questions off at him left and right.

"Give me a damn minute Potter!"Moody said as he went into his coat for his hip flask taking a swig of something strong by the look on his face.

"Minster get to safety did he?" Alastor asked looking to Molly.

"Yes Kingsley arrived and he and Percy left with the minister soon after," Molly said quickly.

"Mr. Lovegood is he...well?" Moody asked looking over to the sleeping man on the sofa.

"Resting we put a dreamless sleep potion into him and fixed his wound...though it was remarkably well healed already...but there will be a nasty scar I'd say and it won't budge...he seems to have been struck by a cursed blade," Molly said frowning deeply.

"Luna managed to heal him it was the most astounding bit of magic I've ever seen!" Tonks said looking to Luna who looked up at her giving a small grin.

"Her crows certainly lent me a fair hand and all...never seen such young witch cast the murder of crows curse," Alastor said with a respectful nod to Luna.

"Murder of crows...but that can be deadly?" Molly said eyes going wide covering her mouth with her hand.

"Don't take that tone with me!" Moody said standing abruptly and glaring at everyone in the room with his one good eye.

"Now you all listen well! The time for disarming spells and shield charms has long since past if any of you come upon a death eater with the chance to maim or kill you take it! They'd bury anyone of you just as quick!" Alastor shouted.

"We're not turning our children into soldiers Alastor!" Arthur said placing a hand on Molly's shoulder reassuringly.

"There's a bloody war on whether you like or not..." Moody grumbled taking a seat again.

"You all need to be more like Granger and young Luna here!" Moody continued giving Hermione a respectful nod of her own and the witch gave a nervous smile.

"Yes...I dare say it's remarkable two witches who haven't even graduated Hogwarts yet managed to hold off Bellatrix Lestrange! Though... I have some bad news about your home Miss Lovegood...those Death eater scumbags...I had them beat but the cowards couldn't stand to face me in an open field of battle...they ran into hide in your home. When I turned the tide against them, again your crows did a damn good job sending them running too but once they were inside taking pot shots at me from the windows I had to resort to firing blindly from cover...I seem to have hit something explosive inside your living room...a large horn by the looks of what's left of it...the damage was quite extensive." Moody said sounding a tad guilty then taking another swig from his hip flask.

"Oh...our home can be rebuilt...but daddy and I can not so I'm grateful it worked out this way," Luna said with a smile as she got up and crossed the room and hugged Moody who looked so perplexed at the affection Hermione thought it was the first human contact he'd had in many years.

"Well...I... you're very welcome...I'll see to it Dumbledore helps out with repairs...that wand of his, the things that man can do... He'll have your home looking better than ever, fixed entire muggle tower blocks after his duel with Grindelwald you know!" Moody rambled trying to regain his composure after Luna's hug.

"This explosion did it finish off Lestrange and the others?" Harry asked sounding a little too eager and excited for Hermione's liking but she couldn't blame him and she too dared to hope the vile witch had been blown to pieces.

"I checked the wreckage there were only two bodies one of them had been wounded badly already by miss Lovegood's Murder of crows curse and the blast finished him off. The other had been crushed by a huge chunk of the wall of the house. Looks like Lestrange and her husband apparated away just in time...but don't worry they'll think twice before trying something like this again." Alastor said barking with laughter.

Hermione watched Tonks now who balled her fists seeming furious that Bellatrix had gotten away again and also a tad guilty, Hermione had been quite shocked that Tonks of all people had gone for an unforgivable curse as soon as she had seen Bellatrix, though Hermione supposed she had a right if anyone did after what the vile woman had done to Sirius.

"Nymphadora? Something you want to get off your chest" Moody asked a little softer than normal his magic eye stopping it's spinning to concentrate on the pink haired witch seeming to pick up on Tonk's strange mood.

I hit her with a Curcio..." Tonks muttered looking disgusted with herself as everyone else exchanged nervous glances but Harry spoke up then stepping over to her.

"Well join the club a threw it at her back at the ministry as well," Harry said placing a hand on the witches shoulder comfortingly.

"When you did it you said it had no effect...you didn't have enough hate inside you to make the curse work...I had her writhing in agony...the way she looked at me afterward...its like she was proud of me...I felt just like her..." Tonks said looking to her feet breathing heavily.

"I'll Not hear another word woman! You did nothing less than what was needed! You hear me Nymphadora! Any means necessary!" Moody shouted looking around at them all again. Tonks was quiet for a moment then and Harry went back over to stand with Ginny.

"None of this makes any sense...Bellatrix was clearly sent out to take down Madame Bones...so what sent her over this way to attack Luna's father...I know the Quibbler has been very pro-Dumbledore and heaped support on Harry...but surely it wasn't worth Bellatrix's time to attack him for such minor slights?" Tonks said pacing around the room then.

Hermione and Luna looked to each other, they both knew they were the cause of Bellatrix's attack and presence in the valley. Should they say something, if all the stuff about their dream walking came out and everything they learned about Malfoy was told how would they react? Would Moody let them handle things or storm into Hogwarts to apprehend Malfoy himself maybe throwing the boy in a cell next to his father? Luna shook her head and Hermione saw it was clear she was being told to hold her tongue. Hermione moved over to Luna and took her arm as Tonks and Moody with some input from Harry and the others discussed Bellatrix's possible plans and where she would maybe run to next. Harry glanced at Hermione now and again but he kept his mouth shut and Hermione gave him a thankful smile.

Luna led Hermione into the hall and whispered to her when she was certain they were alone.

"We can't tell them Hermione we swore to Malfoy and Pansy and Daphne that we would solve this ourselves, if we turn Draco over to Aurors without finding out everything he knows, it could be disastrous...and Daphne and Pansy would never talk to us again!" Luna said with pleading eyes as she looked Hermione deep in her brown eyes.

"We'll do it our way Luna... and Bellatrix Lestrange...she's never going to harm either of us again...I won't let her!" Hermione said squeezing Luna's hand her voice steady and calm as she resolved to carry out this promise no matter what.

"You were amazing back there with that blinding spell and saving us with that table, it was really quick thinking," Luna said smiling up at Hermione who shook her head at the praise.

"I hardly helped at all...if it wasn't for you Luna I'd have never gotten out of there...I froze up a lot of the time honestly...you were like nothing I've ever seen" Hermione said squeezing the girl again, feeling like Luna was ten times the witch she was currently.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Hermione...but we'll train harder and longer when we get back to Hogwarts...we'll both be fully ready next time," Luna said very seriously her normally dreamy tone absent and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Hermione still had questions for the young witch about some of the magic she had pulled off, the screaming and the yellow tinge she got in her eyes when performing such magic but Luna looked exhausted and Hermione decided it was a question for another time so kept her mouth shut and just held Luna awhile longer.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," Luna said leaning into Hermione's chest then hugging her gently and Hermione leaned her chin down on top of the witches head and held her tight closing her eyes.

"Love you more Luna Lovegood," Hermione said a sudden otherworldly calmness overwhelming her as she held her Luna close.

*****

"Daphne, what's with the long face? Are you still worried about our little package? I told you the post is often late over Christmas it'll just take a little longer than usual to get it to us but once its here Dobby will take care of it!" Pansy said smiling as she sat down next to her girlfriend who was looking rather upset. 

Daphne didn't speak and instead picked up the daily profit from the small coffee table in front of them and passed it to Pansy whose face fell as read the headline, all thoughts of kinky fun with her girlfriend disappearing.

"QUIBBLER EDITORS HOME IN RUINS  
AFTER DEATH EATERS FIGHT IT OUT WITH MINISTRY AURORS!  
HOURS AFTER THE MURDER OF AMELIA BONES!"

There was a large photograph of a smoking ruin that one may have been some form of home, the caption read "Home of Quibbler editor Xenophilius Lovegood" 

Pansy swallowed hard and looked to the terrified Daphne and threw her arms around the witch.

"It...It'll be okay Daph! Look there's nothing about Luna or Hermione in here...they're...they're fine...they have to be!" Pansy said pulling back from Daphne and skimming eyes across the newspaper article for any sign of the names of their friends and breathed a sigh of relief as she could only find mention of two deceased death eaters. Pansy's heart sank as she saw mention of Luna's father being injured however and felt tears well in her eyes.

"Luna never did a person wrong in her life not ever...she doesn't deserve this" Daphne said her own eyes growing damp.

"She'll be back soon... her and Hermione...we'll look after them," Pansy said taking Daphne's hand and squeezing.

"We should've made them stay here..." Daphne said sobbing as she buried her face in Pansy's shoulder.

"Hush now Daph...its okay" Pansy said kissing the witches forehead. Just then Draco walked in with Astoria laughing and joking about something but they fell silent as they spotted the tearful Daphne and Pansy.

"Daphne are you okay?" Astoria asked speeding over to her sister to sit on the other side of her.

"I'm fine Astoria...somelight reading for you darling Draco" Daphne said sounding a tad harsh as she tossed the paper to Draco who looked over the headline and skimmed the first page breathing heavily he gripped the paper tight looking miserable then furious and finally settled on a blank expression as he tossed the paper in the fire and turned and headed off to bed his face unreadable.

"Draco?" Astoria called standing up ready to chase after him.

"Let him go..give him some time?" Pansy said holding Astoria in place, hoping that flash of sorrow she'd glimpsed in Draco eyes meant he too felt truly awful about the news and would be willing now more than ever to cooperate with Luna and Hermione when they got back.

*****

On a cold crumbling island off the north coast of Scotland Bellatrix stood shivering as snow mixed with rain and huge waves battered the tiny landmass the witch had apparated to. She was to meet the Dark Lord here and deliver her report, the attack on Bones had gone well, very well but would the Dark Lord punish her for losing two of her death eater comrades to that Auror flith after she had acted without orders carrying out a mission of a more private nature. Her husband had run off on his own mission that he claimed to have, the bloody coward! He was just going to leave her to take the full force of any fallout from their attack on that fool Lovegood's home.

There was a crack from behind her that thundered around the Island and made Bellatrix jump to attention and spin around to face her master.

"Dear Bella....I gather you have something to tell me?" Voldemort said calmly his voice and face unreadable though his wand was drawn which was a poor sign Bellatrix thought swallowing hard.

"Don't look at the wand...Now Speak, why are you by yourself I'd heard you'd summoned three of our number to your side...how odd when I entrusted the task I had to you and you alone!" Voldemort said a little louder now red eyes seeming to glow brighter as he stepped toward her and Bellatrix fell to her knees and launched into her tale desperate to explain. Hoping she would live to see her Cissy again...and make the mudblood and Lovegood pay for this if it was the last thing she ever did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so was that okay? I hope so... though as I said it was very hard to write and I'm finding it hard to gauge if my action is in any way entertaining. Anyway please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed and thanks for reading as always:) next chapter which may be the last chapter of January should be next Sunday if I stick to my current writing schedule and should see the girls on their way back to Hogwarts with some more light fluffy fun stuff to counter this dark section we're currently in and will see that little plot thread about a certain package for Pansy and Daphne resolved I hope haha


	32. Valkyrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix and Narcissa plan their next move. While Hermione learns the source of Luna's powerful magical abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback on my action sequences in the last chapter everyone it was very helpful and I hope to i improve for next time. This chapter didn't advance things as much as I would've liked i did hope to get everyone back to Hogwarts this chapter but I guess it'll be happening in the next one as I had a lot get through here again. I've thrown in some out there idea's in this one about Luna's magical ability I hope people are okay with but will understand if it's too weird still bit nervous on this one again so please don't be too harsh if you aren't a fan. as always Kudos and comments keep me writing so please leave some if you have time.

Narcissa stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked across the hall to see Isabeau kneeling in front of the family portraits, right under Bella's, her head bowed and hands seemingly joined in prayer. 'What new desperate nonsense was this now' Narcissa wondered shaking her head. The little fool was truly, madly, hopelessly, devoted to her sister it made Narcissa feel slightly nauseated. Bellatrix and Isabeau had presumably made up for the maid to be acting like this again already. Even though her loving mistress had tried to impale her on that bloody blade of hers not even a full day ago, perhaps Isabeau was as mad as her sister and that's why they got on. The maid had probably been there half the night gazing up at her sister smiling and talking to herself hoping the witch would be by her side again shortly. 

Meanwhile, Bellatrix was out doing Merlin knows what, though Narcissa could hazard a fair guess it wasn't a terribly hard thing to do. Wanton torture, death, destruction and all manner of cruelty were high on her sister's list of pastimes. Meanwhile, this lovesick dolt made sad puppy dog eyes at her portrait. It was beyond a joke a level of disturbed that Narcissa could hardly contend with and what with being the sister of the most notorious dark witch of the century Narcissa had put up with her fair share of macabre. However, this warped affection that effectively amounted to what Narcissa believed the muggles called Stockholm syndrome, which gripped Isabeau and caused her to think Bella actually held some genuine feeling or emotional connection to her was nothing short of completely depraved.

Narcissa ignored her for now, as she had her own problems to worry about never mind her staff and the witch crossed to the front door where a stack of mail was laying having been delivered by the owls earlier that morning. Narcissa looked at the front of the Daily Profit then back to Isabeau, her sister had been very busy indeed it seemed though as she looked at the picture of the ruined home of the Quibbler editor she couldn't help feeling it was a bizarre target and made little to no sense for the movement to reveal themselves for such an insignificant target. 

Though Bella being Bella it really didn't need to make sense as her sister just took odd notions and did as she pleased moment to moment. Critical rational thinking or coherent decision making had never really factored into her sister's way of life and poor Isabeau would probably be about to learn as much to her peril, one day soon.

Narcissa's breath caught as she read about two deceased death eaters thinking maybe Bella had made a mistake or let her guard down but alas the names listed were of two wizards Narcissa had only ever heard mentioned in passing a few times. Mere nobodies, foot soldiers easily replaced, though the Dark Lord would likely still seek to dole out a heavy punishment for the losses.

As she read on Narcissa discovered that Madame Bones had also been killed last night, that did seem like a job for her sister too though why she would've conducted both operations so near to each other Narcissa couldn't figure and again returned to the thought that it had been something her sister pulled on a whim.

"You there...get up. I don't pay you to sit around in the halls. Stop worrying you're lovely girlfriend should be back home anytime now... she had a rather productive night," Narcissa said coldly folding the paper over then tossing it at Isabeau who just managed to catch it quite clumsily as she stood swallowing hard seeming somewhat embarrassed to have been found in such a position as she had been in.

"I...yes... Mistress Malfoy, forgive me I was just so worried...Mistress Lestrange, I hope she is well..." Isabeau said trailing off as she unfolded the paper to read as she began walking off toward the kitchen wanting to be out of Narcissa's way. 

Narcissa sighed and shook her head she had promised herself she would leave Isabeau to it and that it was too late to warn her off Bella or send her away but she still couldn't help the tiny pangs of guilt that hit her now and again as she thought of where all this would lead. The witch surely had a family out there somewhere who would dearly miss her though Isabeau had been rather cagey about that subject when Narcissa had first inquired about it during Isabeau's job interview. The witch had arrived at Malfoy Manner looking shabby and exhausted clearly she was running away from something or someone. Narcissa had a feeling in her gut that she should turn this would be maid away and send her packing before whatever trouble she was fleeing landed at her doorstep but Narcissa had taken pity on Isabeau and hired her anyway despite her many reservations.

Narcissa moved to where Isabeau had been kneeling and looked up at the portrait of her sister the artist had captured her in all her tall dark beautiful and terrible glory. He had been rather kind in some respects painting Bella as she had been before Azkaban had diminished her good looks somewhat. The wizard they had commissioned for the piece likely knew any 'warts and all' style painting of Bellatrix Lestrange would likely see him have his fingers cut off and fed to him by the witch so he had been generous with his brushes.

Still, even though her beauty was these days somewhat withered her sister was still very alluring and seductive Isabeau was living proof of that fact. Narcissa reached a hand up to the oily painted hand of her sister who smiled down at her with a wicked grin just as Narcissa was about to make contact there was a loud crack from upstairs and the witch spun around drawing her wand instinctively and headed upstairs.

It had sounded like someone apparating though Narcissa had given an instruction that no one was to apparate within the walls of her home and that they should only conduct such magic in the grounds outside. As she climbed the stairs wand raised suddenly a delightful piece of melodic piano music drifted down the hall to meet her and Narcissa lowered her wand.

"Fur Elise" Narcissa sighed putting her wand away, it was a favorite of her sisters there was no need to wonder who had broken the apparition rule and gone to tinkle the ivories in the upstairs dining room any longer. 

Bella always loved this composition she said she admired the cruel intent behind it. Beethoven had begun composing the piece for a student he was infatuated with who was a poor painest and lacked the ability to play anything fancy. So he made something simple yet beautiful for her to play through as he wrote the piece he one day learned that the student he so adored was in fact engaged and unavailable for courtship.

He was not best pleased by this so the composer, mad with envy, wrote the rest of the piece to be so fiendishly difficult that the student whom he had so adored who was so sorely lacking in skill would never truly be able to master the full thing. The man did this out of sheer spite and petty cruelty. It wasn't hard to figure out why Bellatrix so adored this piece once Narcissa had learned the story behind it.

"I, of course, would've kidnapped the woman locked her in a room and placed a piano, enchanted to play the song over and over in there with her till she went mad!" Bellatrix had said cackling in the Slytherin common room one afternoon many years ago as she had told the tale to Narcissa and Andromeda.

"That's twisted, Bella..."Andromeda had muttered rolling her eyes and going back to her charms homework.

"That's the whole idea!" Bellatrix had sneered tossing a cushion at her sisters head.

Narcissa entered the dining room quietly and stood behind her sister watching her play for some time it was rather relaxing though as Bella went on she started hitting more and more wrong notes her playing becoming somewhat erratic then full on chaotic and the witch started hammering any key she could shouting in anger and then slamming her fists against the keys. It was an awful maddening din Narcissa could hardly stand it. Narcissa ran over to her sister and grabbed her, Bella snarled at her until she realized it was her Cissy and instead fell still in her arms a pained look on her face.

"Bella, what's the matter are you hurt? I read about the attacks...was the dark lord displeased?" Narcissa asked holding her sister close wanting to contain her tantrum and not have her smashing the piano into pieces.

"I was not harmed...It's far worse than that...I've been...demoted" Bellatrix said her eyes welling with tears and she looked over her shoulder at her sister a pathetic childish pout on her face. It was not a joke or being done in jest however and her sister was truly devastated by this news and her lower lip quivered.

"I'm not to go on any more missions...till further notice...even though I snuffed out old Bonebag...she was worth ten of those two fools I lost at Lovegoods!" Bellatrix said blinking back tears then her anger returning and replacing the weeping.

"Why did you go after Lovegood? The mans a fool what threat could he possibly pose to us?" Narcissa asked genuinely baffled by what had gone on.

"Well, my dear Cissy said I was to save her son from the clutches of our enemies...so that's what I tried to do!" Bella snapped then pulling free of her sister and standing up.

"Whats Lovegood got to do with Draco?" Narcissa asked still completely lost.

"It wasn't him I needed to get to exactly...it was his daughter and that filthy mudblood...if I captured them Draco would see sense and realise he must carry on with his task...but they were more troublesome than I had predicted that Lovegood girl is...powerful she is not disciplined or fully in control of it but she is strong far stronger than many adult witches I've seen. I tried to explain to our Lord...but he was not to in the mood to hear." Bellatrix said bringing a hand up to her mouth and biting her nails suddenly something she only did when she'd disappointed her master.

"Well...just take some time here to rest with me and we'll deal with our own personal matters...till such a time as our Lord has need of you again," Narcissa said calmly stepping forward and taking Bella's hand away from her mouth as the witch pouted and sniffed.

"You would still rely on me though I have already failed once in getting rid of your son's enemies...Bellatrix Black stopped in her tracks by a couple of schoolgirls...I'm finished" Bellatrix whined sounding semi-hysterical Narcissa didn't know what possessed her but the next thing she knew she'd drawn her hand back and slapped her sister hard across the face.

Bellatrix let out a little gasp her eyes bulging then she looked rather murderous and began breathing heavily.

"Yes...now there's my sister, my sister whom just a few hours ago dispatched Amelia Bones one of the most skilled witches of the modern age! My sister who's killed Auror after Auror, crushed all who stood in her way!" Narcissa said proudly shaking her sister a little and Bellatrix did raise her head a little higher feeling pride in her dark accomplishment.

"Yes...yes I did," Bellatrix nodded a small grin appearing on her face. Yes, this was the road to take Narcissa thought smiling, just appeal to her pride.

"These little mudbloods and blood traitors or whatever they were, so they took you unawares but the next time you'll be ready they've played their hand you know what they can do now but I wager you didn't even let them see a quarter of your strength did you, Bella?" Narcissa said smiling sweetly and Bellatrix nodded a twisted smile appearing on her lips.

"I'll be ready the next time...better prepared, I'll hold nothing back, I'll carve out their guts fry them and feed them to each other!" Bellatrix said almost shouting now eyes wide and manic the glee returning to her voice. Narcissa tried to look supportive of the declaration to commit such extreme violence but it came out as a sort of mangled half smile half grimace but Bellatrix seemed not to notice so Narcissa carried on then.

"First We need to get in contact with Draco again, However, I can't exactly discuss his mission over a letter that anyone could intercept and since you assume he's taken to these dreamless sleep potions and your dream walking is being blocked, we'll need another way," Narcissa said calmly as Bellatrix nodded intrigued to hear where this was going.

"You have an idea Cissy?" Bellatrix said almost bouncing with excitement.

"Yes, though it may take a while to get things in order, we can't exactly get into Hogwarts ourselves to talk to Draco, besides the fact the dark lord would hear of my interference, theirs also Dumbledore and the fact he would have any meeting between us observed closely. As for you Bella...well you'd be attacked by Aurors before even setting foot in the grounds... but what about when he leaves the school to head into Hogsmeade?" Narcissa said and Bellatrix giggled.

"You write to him inquiring about the next time he'll be in Hogsmeade, insist he must go for your sake, then I swoop in undo any damage the mudblood and Lovegood may have caused to his mind and if I'm lucky I'll take them out while I'm there...two owls with one curse, as it were," Bellatrix said with a laugh.

"Well...you're close Bella but I think its unwise that you go, I mean your face is all over the Daily Profit and there is no doubt aurors hidden all over the place. what we need is a go-between who can get into contact with Draco for us...but I've not found the right person just yet" Narcissa said though she didn't like how mutinous Bellatrix appeared now she learned she would not be going and that they would be letting another in on their schemes.

"Now, why don't we put this aside for now and go downstairs and I'll make you your favorite, french toast, a breakfast fit for a returning warrior witch after a triumphant battle against Madame Bones," Narcissa said taking her sister's hand wanting to keep her calm. Bellatrix frowned though there was a small glint in her eye she did love Cissy's french toast dearly.

"Not going to insist on doing everything yourself by hand again are you? Why do you even bother with those maids... al why don't you just whip the food together with magic?" Bellatrix asked sighing.

"Come on Bella you know nothing tastes the same after it's been touched by magic!" Narcissa said with a laugh terribly glad she'd gotten her sister into this light cheerful conversation.

"I happen to like the taste!" Bellatrix said a little snappily turning her nose up and Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Very well I'll make it by magic, now come along I'm sure you'll want to see dear Isabeau...she's been bouncing off the walls while you were gone," Narcissa said hoping this would cheer her sister further and indeed Bellatrix's eyes light up.

"Ah yes...Miss Delacour...I've got a bone to pick with her now you mention it..." Bellatrix drifted off mid-sentence as a light bulb seemed to flash on her mind and a devious look fell across her face. Narcissa swallowed she didn't like the use of Isabeau's last name or where this could be going.

"...oh Cissy it's perfect! I should've thought of her right away," Bellatrix said smiling and striding off pulling Narcissa along. Narcissa was quite certain what Bella was going to suggest and she didn't like it one bit, She was going to send her little pet to meet with Draco. Narcissa tried to think of anything else, anyone else, who they might be able to use but she came up empty and later that morning by the time Bellatrix had Isabeau well and truly buttered up and ready to do anything she asked Narcissa had no choice but to agree the maid would have to do.

****** 

"Alright Luna you're in the middle tonight," Ginny said patting the center of her bed as she climbed into it for what would be their final night at the burrow before returning to Hogwarts via the train the next day.

"What happened to my house my rules?" Hermione said sarcastically as she looked into the room from the hall still brushing her teeth.

"New rules, Luna is in the middle forever!" Ginny said giving Luna a kiss on the cheek as the Ravenclaw slipped into bed next to Ginny grinning as Hermione walked back to the bathroom to finish her teeth.

"I don't require special treatment just because my house was blown up and my Daddy and I were nearly killed along with Hermione but I appreciate it anyway," Luna said matter of factly with a small smile her trademark honesty making Ginny shake her head and sigh.

"Never change Luna Lovegood," Ginny said hugging her friend close before laying down greatly cheered by the witches smile.

Things had been relatively subdued since the attack and new year had been a quiet, somewhat somber affair compared to the Weasleys Christmas celebrations. Susan had also left early to attend her aunt's funeral Ron had wished to go with her but Susan said she would rather he stay with his family and enjoy as much time as possible them and that she would see him again at school. They'd shared a tender embrace and Susan had left via flew network with Mr. Weasley that morning. 

Ron had reluctantly agreed though he had been very down the next few days, much like everyone else, though everyone did there best to keep each other spirits up when they could. Fred and George had livened everyone up when they stopped by for another visit on New years day but they had also, of course, said how sorry they were to hear about Luna's home and kept their joking around to a minimum as Luna's father was still recovering in the Weasleys living room.

Molly had wanted him to got to St. Mongos to get his wound checked as while she had some skill at healing and tending to his wound she couldn't be sure if there would be any lasting effects from being stabbed with a cursed blade and that it would be better if he sought the help of professionals. Xeno had refused however he didn't trust the healers and went off on another rambling conspiracy theory that had Molly swearing and muttering to herself in exasperation for the rest of that week.

Molly had asked Luna if she wouldn't make him see sense and though Luna normally went along with her father's strange stories and tales she had this time seemed to be on everyone else's side in wishing for her father to seek out help. It didn't matter though for he even refused to listen to Luna and he claimed that her healing touch had done all the work he really needed.

Meanwhile, Hermione had tried to get everyone to finally finish their holiday homework which had also livened everyone up though that was only in the sense that they all bonded over making fun of her for worrying about school work at a time like this.

"I'm not worried I finished mine before we left!" Hermione had said pouting as Ron had made a joke about her never truly getting her priorities in order.

"Can't we see your notes, Hermione?" Harry asked groaning from the sofa as he struggled to finish an essay about the best curses to use against trolls for Snape.

"No you can't! I finished my work and left it all neatly packed away in my dorm!" Hermione said holding her head up as Harry and Ron both groaned as Ginny snorted and Luna giggled.

"Susan said she finished hers before she left too...so much for Hufflepuffs being a bunch of...what was it you said that time Hermione? Workshy hippie stoners?" Ginny said nudging Hermione who went scarlet.

"What?" Ron asked looking offended on Susan's behalf.

"That was... this is...well it sounds bad out of context... but..." Hermione rambled desperately trying to find a way out of this and glad Susan wasn't here to find out about her slight against Hufflepuffs.

"I remember when you said that... how you were trying to make me feel better about Cedric when everyone supported him over me during the Triwizard tournament," Harry said laughing then and Hermione nodded with a relieved smile that Harry was saving her from this situation.

"Well, in any case, Hufflepuffs definitely aren't hippie stoners...I mean Luna would clearly be in Hufflepuff if that was the case," Ron said laughing as Ginny hit him a slap and Harry chuckled to himself.

"I'm I a hippie stoner Hermione? what exactly are they?" Luna asked furrowing her brow turning to Hermione intrigued but slightly frustrated that she couldn't properly follow this conversation.

"Oh no, you're...you're just...Luna Lovegood... you're in a class of your own" Hermione said quickly taking Luna's hand and giving her a reassuring smile.

Tonks had also returned a couple of times checking in to make sure everyone was well and giving progress reports on how the rebuilding of Luna's home was going. Dumbledore had fixed the structure in less than ten minutes Tonks told them, though he hadn't the time to replace or mend all the furniture and it was slow going getting the interior repaired with the help of various well-wishers and people who had read about the attack in the Daily Profit who had rushed to help the Lovegoods in their time of need. Tonks had even better news for Luna and her father in addition to the repairs to their home.

Xeno had gotten rather emotional when he'd heard that sales of the latest edition of the Quibbler before the attack had completely sold out as people seemed to decide that the small gesture of buying the magazine and sending some money toward the Lovegoods was the least they could do.

"Oh and I rescued this from a destroyed cupboard," Tonk said handing Luna a photo album making both father and daughter beam from ear to ear.

"The most precious thing in our home, thank you Nymphadora," Xenophilius said staring at the book as if he was holding a bar of gold or some other highly valuable artifact. Tonks looked mildly annoyed at the use of her first name but smiled and nodded none the less.

"Oh and this little bag of gold and silver was also retrieved...you should really keep all your cash in Gringotts," Tonks said sounding a bit stern then.

"Yes...well most of our money is there but I keep a little aside as though goblins...well you see..." Xenphilius went on a ten minute tangent about goblins while Tonk just sat with her mouth a tiny bit open and often glancing toward Hermione with a look of "what is this man going on about" spread on her face. When the story was finished Tonks got up to leave a hugged Luna briefly before moving to the front door to get her scarf.

"You'll be back home any day now and don't worry there will be extra security throughout the valley, auror patrols every hour no death eater scum is going to harm you or you're home again, I'll be keeping a lookout personally too" Tonks had said on her way out the door.

"Be careful Nymph-y!" Luna had called after her.

"You too Loopy!" Tonks had said from outside before disapparating with a crack.

Luna had shown Hermione many of the Lovegoods family photos, Hermione had been a little overwhelmed with emotion when she'd seen a picture of a tiny little Luna being bounced on her mothers knee while her father sat on the arm of the chair tussling the laughing Luna's hair all three Lovegoods waving to the camera now and again.

"Don't cry Hermione," Luna said softly folding over the photo album and giving Hermione a small peck on the cheek and placing an arm around her.

"Sorry Luna...you just looked so happy....and you were such a cute little thing," Hermione said with a small laugh rubbing at her eyes.

"Don't you'll make me blush," Luna said dreamily smiling even though there wasn't a hint of red on her pale cheeks.

"Ha, you bashful? I don't think so Luna Lovegood" Hermione said grinning then resting her head on Luna' shoulder they stayed like that until it was time for bed.

Hermione finished brushing her teeth eager to get back to Luna now as she thought of the small bouncing girl who had sat on her mother's knee longing to cuddle and caress the witch and have her in her arms again. Hermione left the bathroom and was just about to head down the hall to bed when she caught sight of Luna's father sitting at the top of the stairs. Hermione wondered why he had wandered upstairs she thought of just heading straight to bed as planned not wanting to possibly disturb him but the Gryffindor witches ever curious mind would not allow it and she went and sat next to him.

"Hello Hermione, excited to be returning to school? Luna wrote often about your love of learning and books," Xenophilius said with a small smile as he looked around at the witch.

"Oh yes, school will be ever so relaxing after what we've gone through...I do hope you'll be alright on your own, Tonks said she'll be keeping an eye so you'll be ever so well looked after" Hermione said a little nervously as she tried to calm herself down this was the first time she'd really spoken to her girlfriends father one on one and she wanted to make a good impression. 

"Yes I'll be fine, I'm sure you'll be watching after my Luna just as Tonks will watch after me?" Xeno said giving Hermione a small quizzical look and the witch nodded vigorously.

"Of course...though I dare say it might be Luna who winds up looking after me half the time, she's ever such an amazing talented witch," Hermione said quickly.

"Yes... I saw that when she saved us both from that foul woman...I've known she was somewhat different for quite a long time...no doubt you two have spoken of her gifts?" Xeno asked narrowing his eyes ever so slightly.

"Oh well...I know she is rather skilled at wandless non-verbal magic and the like but...we've never talked about some of that magic she pulled off during that duel with Bellatrix," Hermione admitted truthfully she was planning to pry some information out of Luna when they got back to Hogwarts but the way her father was acting like he seemed to have some knowledge of Luna's 'gifts' as he had called them made Hermione want to get a head start on the subject.

"I see...then, maybe it is not my place to tell you about these things...my Luna may have her reasons for not not wishing to discuss her magical abilities at this time..." Xeno said seeming to get a little cagey then. 

Hermione frowned she didn't like being denied knowledge of any kind let alone something this vital about the person she held dearest. Hermione felt like standing up and saying goodnight to Xenophilius but she couldn't seem to get up and a voice in her head told her to 'ask now while you have a chance for Merlin's sake, Granger'!

"Um...I think I have a right to know...Luna means an awful lot to me...though sometimes she can be a little distant and doesn't voice her worries or concerns to me, I want to help her and be there for her in all things...if you have something to tell me that could help me do that then I'd really appreciate it...please Mr. Lovegood...sir,"  
Hermione said trying to keep her nerves in check. She had started rather confident and proud but had gotten a little shy towards the end of her statement again and tried to remain respectful once more. Xenophilius gave a small smile though his eyes were unreadable he was silent for a long while and Hermione again felt like just going to bed and forgetting this encounter had ever happened but then the man spoke again.

"Luna has spoken of her mother Pandora to you?" he asked looking at Hermione with a warm expression on his face as he thought of his wife.

"Yes a little...she seemed like a wonderful witch...I'm sorry to have never known her," Hermione said with a small smile genuinely sad she would never meet Pandora who seemed fascinating and lovely.

"She was a very inquisitive woman...always experimenting with spell-crafting and new forms of magical arts...when she died she was working on a spell along with a spirit she had summoned to help her..." Xeno said sighing now as he recalled the incident that cruelly separated him from his wife and Luna from her mother.

"A spirit?" Hermione asked her ears perking up though she wasn't sure if she should take this story seriously or write it off as another mad Quibbler conspiracy.

"Yes...she said the spirt called herself 'Eir' and was a very great warrior and healer who had thrived in the Norse wizarding society for many thousands of years...the spirit or so Pandora believed was a...Valkyrie," Xenophilius said as Hermione swallowed hard. She had read of these 'Valkyrie creatures in one thousand and one fierce and majestic magical beings and beasts. Hermione was on the edge of her seat as Luna's father continued.

"The day of Pandora's accident she had summoned Eir to help in the crafting of a new healing spell that would borrow some of the Valkyrie's power and allow it to be harnessable by your average witch or wizard. However, something went wrong the spell-crafting ritual backfired there was a blast of magical energy..." Xeno trailed off then his eyes growing wet and Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder though she was eager to hear more she didn't want to push the poor man further.

"Its okay we can talk about this another day?" Hermione suggested but Xeno shook his head and straightened up a little then.

"No I have started and...you should hear it all...It's just difficult even now, to think of that day." Xeno said before continuing after taking a deep breath.

"When I ran into the room I saw Pandora laying on the ground and next to her there was this great specter of a woman with wings dressed in armor, she was magnificent utterly breathtaking. Her divine wings shielded my little Luna from the blast though the magical energy had caused her to faint and pass out. 

Eir's eyes...they glowed yellow and she looked at me and down at my Luna and the next thing I knew she became like a cloud of smoke and seemed to vanish inside my Luna." Xeno said stopping to blink away some tears. 

'Yellow eyes' Hermione thought her heart rate rising as she recalled the flashes of yellow she had caught in Luna's eye from time to time mainly when she was angry or in the middle of a fight.

"At first I feared both Luna and Pandora were gone together... but Luna inhaled deeply and sat up and I ran to her and held her close. She was so tiny she hadn't really understood what had happened she asked me if Pandora was sleeping." Xenophilius said eyes welling with tears again and Hermione felt her heart quake with sorrow as the man spoke.

"From that day onwards...Luna was changed...she could do things far beyond your average witch...and sometimes out of the corner of my eye...I could see her eyes tinted yellow...only for a second but I knew Eir was still with her...I have not really understood yet if she stays with my Luna out of pity, remorse, regret or if its what she thinks Pandora would've wanted..." Xeno finished sniffing then and blinking rapidly trying in earnest to shake off his pain.

"So....that scream...the fireballs and the healing white light...it was this 'Eir' spirit that allowed for Luna to do such things?" Hermione asked the gears in her mind spinning and turning like mad. Hermione wondered if this was also where Luna had gained her dream walking ability from.

"Yes I believe so especially the magic that healed my back, Eir was summoned by Pandora for her medical skill as she had put it," Xeno said nodding.

"Luna is fully aware of this Eir spirit?" Hermione questioned biting her lip as she wondered if Eir was also fully aware of everything Luna saw and did was she always there? Even when Luna and she were intimate? Hermione went slightly red at thought of being watched by this unknown presences while she and Luna went at it.

"I'm not sure she fully understands...I have told her of her mother's accident and the spell that backfired, I mentioned there was this...'angelic' type figure who was no watching over her and Luna has told me she sometimes feels this 'powerful force' within her when she gets stressed or upset. I have not mentioned Eir by name or her Valkyrie origin it may be unwise, Eir perhaps once to remain unknown to her...I'm trusting you, Hermione, to keep this to yourself until such a time as Luna or Eir herself wished to reveal this information," Xenophilius said then as he took Hermione's hand in both if his and looked at her a serious expression on his face. 

Hermione nodded breathing heavily now as she tried to take all this information in wanting nothing more to run and to hold Luna. Hermione head laughter and shouting from Ginny's room and got to her feet she said goodnight to Xenophilius and rushed to see what was happening, trying to push all this Valkyrie talk to the back of her mind.

"Give it here Luna Lovegood!" Ginny said as she and Luna rolled about on the bed wrestling with her friend who appeared to be gripping a pink envelope in her hand out of the redheads reach. Hermione's eyes went wide the sight of her girlfriend naked tussling with the also very naked Ginny was a rather enrapturing somewhat arousing sight though a great wave of envy also crashed over Hermione and caused her to clear her throat rather loudly and the pair jumped apart.

"What is going on here!" Hermione said sternly as she entered the room closing the door.

"Don't take that tone with me, Hermione Granger, you wicked little witch, an owl's just been tapping at my window with that letter...a letter from Angelica's in knockturn alley?" Ginny said grinning a smug look on her face as she crossed her arms. Next to her Luna bit her lip and looked to the now very red Hermione who marched across the room and held out her hand to Luna who handed her the letter with a sigh. It was clear Luna had wanted to read it herself.

"You two better not have ordered something filthy to be delivered here! if my mum sees' it, you'll be banned from ever staying over again!" Ginny said laughing then and Hermione glared at her.

"We haven't bought anything...I was just making some inquiries about there stock I mean listen to this," Hermione said opening the letter to begin to read.

"Dear Miss Granger we are so very glad you have taken an interest in more of our products your last order is still on its way to you and will be delivered to Hogwarts kitchens no later than the seventh of January..." Hermione read trailing off eyes going wide as Ginny snorted and Luna clapped her hands excitedly and jumped off the bed to hug her.

"You bought us something after all!" Luna said smiling widely as Ginny continued to laugh on the bed.

"No Luna this is...this is a mistake! I've never ordered anything! Hogwarts kitchens? Right! we'll just see about this when I get a hold of Dobby he'll know whats happened...its a mistake! an error! I didn't buy anything!" Hermione said her voice going high as she looked at Ginny who had a doubting look on her face her complete with a little smirk and eyes alive with mischief and glee.

"Oh..." Luna said sighing looking at her feet really rather disappointed by that information. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to the letter as Luna moved to get into bed. Hermione did not read anything else out aloud she wasn't sure she could bare Ginny hearing any more of it as it listed the prices of several items Hermione had asked about all of which would cause Ginny to possibly lose her mind with laughter. Hermione then screwed up the letter tosses it in the air and with a swift wave of her wand, the letter vanished in mid-air. 

She didn't want anyone else ever reading this letter Ginny looked very upset she had clearly been planning to sneak a look during the night. Luna too looked a bit annoyed but said nothing as she laid her down and Hermione climbed into her bed to lay next to her. Her mind full to bursting with questions Valkyries and just exactly what was maybe waiting for her in the Hogwarts kitchens when they got back tomorrow.

Luna seemed to sense Hermione's inner turmoil so rolled over in bed to throw an arm around her and give her a tender kiss.

"Everything okay Hermione? I'm sure Ginny will let you live this down one day?" Luna said smiling as Ginny snorted from behind her.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that," Ginny said with a giggle and Hermione groaned and squeezed Luna tight.

"If it's an honest mistake as you say when we get back to Hogwarts, I'm sure we'll find there's no delivery after all," Luna said cheerily as Hermione prayed the witch was right. The only thing worse than molly finding some sort of illicit sex toy had been delivered to her home was perhaps the idea of Dobby discovering one which was addressed to her.

Hermione looked into Luna large silvery eyes that had just a tint of blue in them there was not a hint of yellow, for which Hermione was grateful, she wondered if this Eir spirit was here at the moment. Luna didn't look any different or seem any different and Hermione decided that Eir or no Eir she was going to keep this beautiful witch safe and care for her no matter what. Shortly all three witches were sound asleep.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any good? hope you enjoyed it. next one should definitely have everyone back at Hogwarts and since we're heading into February...yup you guessed it next one is the obligatory valentines day chapter...and what exactly will Hermione do with Pansy when she finds out about her and Daphne's little order? I'm intrigued to find out myself ahha anyway comments and kudos very welcome as always thanks for reading. 
> 
> ps: some light reading about this Eir figure I've decided to use for greater context https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eir


	33. Turmoil On The Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Hermione struggle with new found fame after word of there having survived Bellatrix's attack gets around. meanwhile, Isabeau is getting prepared to head to Hogsmeade to do her mistress's bidding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain has once again not let me write what I set out to after my last author notes, I'm afraid the girls aren't quite back at Hogwarts just yet, even though I wanted to just skip along till around valentines day for the next chapter my brain was like "no bitch you're doing this instead! lol sorry if the insanely slow pacing is annoying anyone at this late stage of the story but this is just what came out when I sat down to write.
> 
> I hope its still enjoyable even though I haven't moved things along as much as I planned. I think this fic should be wrapping up at around 40 chapters and should be done within the next few months.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos thus far you all got me to this point, never thought id write 200k words of anything in my life yet here we are haha anyway on you go and try to enjoy this nonsense and remember comments and kudos keep this fic going please do leave some and help inspire me along to the finish line

The journey back to school via the Hogwarts Express had been a strange affair thus far Hermione thought, rolling her eyes as Denis Creevy handed Luna a copy of the Quibbler for her to sign before passing it to Hermione for her to sign too. Hermione took the quill and the magazine and looked at them shaking her head. 

"Denis is this necessary? I mean...it's me! it's Hermione! you see me every day you know I'm not some heroic celebrity warrior...or one of those types who should be giving out autographs" Hermione groaned though she did begin to sign her name on the Quibbler anyway despite her protests as seeing a flash of sorrow in the boy's eyes as he clearly thought she was going to refuse him made her give in. Luna let out a small giggle as she noticed this enjoying how sweet Hermione could be when the mood took her.

"Well battling Bellatrix Lestrange and living is quite something and you've done it twice now! Sure you had everyone else with you at the ministry but this time you two were on your own that's incredible!...hey! you'll maybe go on to be a famous dark wizard catcher and then I can say to my children look I've got 'The' Hermione Grangers autograph... and her wife Luna's!" Denis said excitedly almost dropping his copy of the Quibbler as Hermione passed it back to him clumsily her eyes bulging.

"Wife? Steady on Denis!" Hermione said swallowing hard and growing very hot in the face.

"Why not 'wife'?" Luna said crossing her arms and pouting from behind Denis and Hermione groaned in frustration, she had given some thought to her future with Luna but it had been idle fantasy having it all spoken about aloud was very strange and was oddly making Hermione panicked and giddy all at once.

"Well, I mean...if that's what you...is that something... you'd be interested in Luna?" Hermione asked blinking rapidly her heart beat increasing.

"Absolutely!" Luna said her cold demeanor leaving her immediately as she saw Hermione's eyes light up at that response.

"Wow, so you two 'are' engaged? I knew it! Though I thought Pansy might be making it up... she is a Slytherin after all...wait till I tell Colin!" Denis said excitedly heading out the door but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back a little harshly making him yelp.

"Excuse me! Pansy said... what? I...theres no engagement!...er not currently anyway..." Hermione said her voice softening a little as she glanced at Luna nervously to find her grinning at that statement a hopeful look in her eye.

"My mistake...I'll put everyone right about it then. Could you maybe... let me go now, Hermione? I can't feel my arm," Denis asked looking a tad frightened and giving a small shaky uncertain laugh as he looked at Hermione's hand which was still gripping him tightly and the witch let him go.

"Sorry, Denis...I was just in shock...please never listen to anything Pansy Parkinson says ever again! now be off with you...and don't let anyone see that signed Quibbler or everyone will be after one and I've better things to do all day than sign autographs!" Hermione said a little bossily crossing her arms.

"What better things?" Denis asked seeming genuinely interested like he was about to hear about some secret plans to battle more death eaters or something of the sort.

"Like kissing me!" Luna said quickly answering for Hermione.

"Yes! like kissing Luna!...I..no...hey!" Hermione said as she caught onto what Luna had said and looked to the giggling Ravenclaw feeling annoyed she'd walked into that one and blushing lightly. Denis laughed then and headed out the door grinning excitedly as he looked down at the signed Quibbler and went to show his brother no doubt, despite what Hermione had said about keeping it to himself. 

Many other students had come back to Hermione and Luna's compartment to wish them well, also having clearly heard about the attack on Luna's home and the fight with Bellatrix. Some were excited and boisterous, though most were very tearful or quiet and sombre. Hermione got the sense that a dementor was perhaps lurking on the Hogwarts express again such was the despair around them. Though as ever Luna seemed cheerful and relaxed and she seemed to uplift everyone who came to see her and this raised Hermione's spirits too. 

"Are you okay Luna, its just all so terrible," a third-year Ravenclaw girl said hugging Luna as her eyes welled with tears.

"Oh I'm perfectly fine and dandy...and a tiny bit randy," Luna rhymed winking at a blushing Hermione over the girl's shoulder as the sobbing student laughed a little then. Hermione wondered if Luna was planning to lock their compartment and if there would be a repeat of their previous train journey.

"You're ever so funny Luna why don't you sit with us at the Ravenclaw table and tell your stories anymore? I miss them" The girl said straightening up and rubbing her eyes giving a soft smile. Hermione grinned then she hadn't been aware that the younger Ravenclaw students might be a fair bit fonder of Luna than the students in her own year and above. 

"Oh I wasn't aware I was being missed, you can come sit with me at the Gryffindor table now you know? Everyone's been sitting where they please since Pansy and Daphne took a stand...or rather a seat I should say" Luna said with a soft smile.

"Well I wasn't sure I should just barge in and sit next to you," The girl said with another laugh.

"Oh barge in anytime you wish," Luna said brightly and the girl nodded and left.

A rather shy Hufflepuff boy dropped by next he looked to maybe be a fifth year by Hermione's estimations.

"Hey ah, Lovegood...Granger...Heard about what happened over Christmas, just wanted to say I'm glad you're both okay, Sorry about your home Lovegood...is your, father, alright?" The boy rambled unsure of where to put his hands as he held them behind his back then shoved them in his pockets. 

"Oh Professor Dumbledore has already fixed a large portion of my home and my Daddy's recovery is going really well thanks for asking," Luna said and looked to Hermione to prompt her to speak as the witch had drifted off to her own thoughts once more by mistake.

"Um..yes no need to worry we're both okay...randy and fine...er I mean..." Hermione trailed off blushing as the boy gave a laugh as Hermione nervous at having been caught not listening to the conversation accidentally repeated in a somewhat mangled way the previous statement Luna had made.

"Well... alright then" the boy said a little confused though smiling widely now Hermione's little slip up having cheered him greatly it seemed but he looked like he had something else to ask too he stuck his head out into the corridor looked both ways checking there was no one else coming then looked back to Hermione and Luna leaning down toward them.

"So..did...did you both really fight Bellatrix Lestrange, they're saying you took out two other death eaters on your own!" The boy said in an excited albeit hushed whisper. Hermione and Luna exchanged confused glances, hadn't the Daily Profit set the record straight and mentioned Tonks or Moody and how the ministry had saved them in the end? Hermione frowned she supposed most students did rely on gossip and hardly bothered to read the paper so decided to not be too harsh with her response.

"No that's not exactly right we had help and we left the battle before any death eaters were killed...we managed to hold of Lestrange for awhile...I say 'we' it was Luna who did most of the work and..." Hermione was cut off then as Luna interjected.

"That not right Hermione if you hadn't shielded us from those knives with the coffee table we'd all have been killed now give yourself some credit," Luna said taking Hermione's hand and squeezing Hermione gave a small smile to her and looked back to the somewhat dumbfounded Hufflepuff boy.

"Wow...this sounds like it was quite the duel!" He said eyes bulging.

"It was rather terrifying, a chaotic mess of spells and curses its all a bit of blur now..." Hermione said looking out the window not wanting to meet the boy's eyes for she was lying and didn't wish to be caught out. She did, in fact, remember the duel very vividly but had no wish to relive the ordeal by retelling it again and knew it would only lead to more and more students coming calling asking to hear it for themselves. 

Hermione watched the swirling snow which was mixed with a little rain as it hit the window of the train winter was still in full swing it seemed. The Hufflepuff boy looked a little afraid at having seemingly upset Hermione and opened his mouth and closed it a few times trying to salvage the conversation before speaking again.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up...stupid thing to do...well I'm glad you're still around Granger, school wouldn't be the same without you dealing out detentions bossing everyone about...or you Luna, telling your weir...er lovely tales and..skipping about the place," The boy said with a nervous laugh and both witches gave him small smiles before he left.

Aside from people chattering about Hermione and Luna's encounter with the death eaters people also talked of other horrors that occurred over Christmas.

There were many conversations about Amelia Bones and other murders which had taken place. Then came tales of various kidnappings, attacks, assaults and atrocities from across the country, it seemed Voldemort was gaining ground all the time. There were no students running up and down the corridors today, no laughing or excited chatter(save for those who came to see Luna and Hermione) just silence or quiet hushed conversations.

Hermione let Luna chat to yet more well-wishers while she was lost in her own thoughts and her mind reminded her about the peculiar dream she'd had the night before. She'd dreamed of falling or perhaps being pushed, from a tower at Hogwarts and being caught midair by a winged woman in golden armor with steel wings and yellow eyes. Hermione had wondered if it was a dream her own mind had conjured or had Luna been involved, or was it this spirt Eir's doing? 

Hermione decided that when they got back to school and returned to the room of requirement she would have to search their private library for further details about these 'Valkyrie', hoping it would maybe lead to better understanding Luna's powers and maybe what this Eir figure really was and what her connection to Luna meant. If Eir even existed at all that was. Hermione was still uncertain, it was not that she thought Luna's father had lied exactly but the man was known for wild tall tales and exaggerated stories and all manner of strange beliefs. 

There was a part of Hermione that did believe it however something that just told her there was definitely more to Luna Lovegood than what meets the eye. She'd seen Luna's eyes glow for herself and her powers were not that of an average witch. Perhaps something extraordinary had happened the day Luna's mother had died while attempting to craft that fateful spell. Hermione gave a small sigh of frustration her mind was being torn between many questions that were buzzing around her head nonstop each one demanding urgent attention.

Would there be any way to communicate with Eir? Would Eir feel threatened by any attempt to talk? Should I just ask Luna directly about this? No, you're getting ahead of yourself Granger, you need to allow Luna to open up about all this first. Hermione nodded to herself as she came to that conclusion, yes it was best to let Luna chose when to discuss all this Valkyrie stuff. Though as Hermione looked at the smiling blonde girl opposite her who was currently being given flowers by two small Ravenclaw first years, Hermione found the notion that she was host to some powerful entity quite ludacris. Lovely delicate Luna who never did any harm to anyone, aside from when they were really asking for it, Hermione couldn't help her but smile as her heart swelled with emotion as she looked at Luna and how well she was able to get along with the little first years.

The two Ravenclaw girls hugged Luna and gave Hermione a shy wave each then they both ran out of the compartment leaving Luna to admire her new flowers.

"Oh...but I've not got a vase..." Luna muttered frowning as she looked at the flowers. Hermione looked up to the luggage rack and spied an empty jam jar which seemed to have been abandoned there for many years. Hermione cleansed it of dust and cobwebs with a wave of her wand then filled the jar with a jet of water from her wand. Luna smiled and placed her flowers in the jar and set them down on the floor carefully and gave Hermione a peck on the cheek for being so sweet and attentive.

"Aren't they pretty," Luna said looking down at her flowers smiling.

"They're alright I suppose...but next to you I dare say they lose a little of their effect Luna Lovegood," Hermione said grinning giving the witch a small playful nudge.

"My, Hermione Granger... are you trying to charm me into locking the door of our compartment and drawing the blind again..." Luna said dreamily turning her head to meet Hermione's eyes. Hermione's heart skipped a beat but she shook her head reluctantly.

"Oh not today Luna, I really must get ready to patrol the corridors and I want to check up on Ron and see if he found Susan alright," Hermione said with a small sigh as she really would much rather stay here and have some fun with Luna but she really did wish to check up on her friend who was a little lost at the moment unsure of what to say and do around Susan to keep her spirits up after losing her aunt. He had asked Hermione to come by and make sure things didn't go all quiet and awkward and she had reluctantly agreed.

Luna nodded though she looked a tad disappointed she was still for a moment and looked to be thinking something over rather intently. Out of nowhere the Ravenclaw suddenly stood up and folded her arms and frowned down at Hermione who rose an eyebrow in confusion. Luna then placed herself down on Hermione's lap facing the witch arms still folded Hermione swallowed, a little taken aback by the display. Luna was so close to her Hermione could feel her breath on her lips and her silvery eyes grew fierce as they burrowed into Hermione's brown ones. Hermione feared the witch would see to the very core of her and find out the truth of what was troubling her.

"Luna, are you okay...what are you doing?" Hermione asked with a nervous laugh.

"There's something bothering you Hermione Granger...and I don't like it!" Luna said matter of factly holding her head up a bit higher as Hermione tried to form a response.

"Don't deny it...you've been quiet most of the journey...and now you turn down muffin time to go patrol the corridors," Luna said pouting. Hermione had to stifle a laugh at the phrase 'Muffin time' but the urge left her as her mind turned once again to Valkyries and her odd dream of being caught by a woman with wings. She couldn't tell, she had promised Xenophilius that she would let Luna tell her own her own, Hermione hated herself but she decided to, well not lie exactly she was just going to dance around the truth that was all.

"Sorry, Luna its just...after the attack I'm still just a bit shaken...I'll be fine again once we're back to school. When we get back to the room of requirement I swear we'll indulge in plenty of..um... 'Muffin time'," Hermione said with a small smirk then bringing her hands up to cup Luna's delightful bum making the girl let out a small sigh.

"You'll wear the quidditch robes again too?" Luna questioned her eyes fluttering shut as she enjoyed Hermione's touch on her backside. Hermione gave a small laugh and rolled her eyes, Luna really did love her in those robes she supposed she would wear them now and again but had hoped to maybe only do it on special occasions.

"Now, now Luna, there's such a thing as having too much of a good thing...we should limit the whole Quidditch robes thing so it's more special when I do wear them don't you think?" Hermione asked giving Luna's bum another firm squeeze a glint in her eye as she teased the witch. Luna opened her eyes again putting on a mock pout.

"I hope I don't have to wait too long," Luna said sadly making puppy dog eyes at Hermione who shook her head slightly in exasperation.

"It'll be Valentine's day in a few weeks...maybe I'll reignite my Quidditch career then," Hermione said with a wink that got Luna grinning again and Hermione gave her bum a playful slap.

"Oh I do love it when you play with my bum Hermione...I've never asked but what is it about witches backsides that fascinates you so?" Luna asked with a giggle and bringing a hand gently to Hermione's chest to caress her breast through her jumper causing Hermione to let out a little breathy moan.

"Oh well... they're just so...soft, squishy.... and bouncy....there just delightful especially yours Luna...and there's something naughty about wanting to kiss a witch there isn't there? Its sort of...i don't know, forbidden? a bit taboo I just get a thrill out of them I guess," Hermione said blushing lightly and looking away out the window so Luna wouldn't see the full extent of the glee in her eyes.

Luna giggled then and wiggled her rear against Hermione's hands which still gripped her biting her lip.

"You'd better not say much more Hermione Granger or I may have to resort to some meditation while you go off and leave me all by my lonesome," Luna said with a wink and she got up off Hermione then and sat back down.

"Don't you dare Luna Lovegood! You don't get to play till we get back to school! How can I concentrate on prefect duties while I think about you doing that in here!" Hermione said laughing hitting the witch a playful slap while standing up trying to ignore the tingle between her own legs.

Just then the door of the compartment slid open and Harry and Ginny entered smiling widely.

"Ron's just left us to go on patrol so we thought you'd be heading off too and we thought we'd come keep Luna company," Ginny said moving to sit next to the Ravenclaw and Harry moved to sit opposite them.

"Ah very good that'll keep you out of mischief Luna," Hermione said giving a wink to Luna who had a cheeky grin on her face at that comment.

"Don't spend too long signing autographs now will you?" Harry said sarcastically as he smiled up at Hermione, eyes alive with joy at getting to tease her a little.

"Bloody Denis..." Hermione muttered scowling then as she got a mental image of the boy going from compartment to compartment showing off his signed Quibbler magazine, as that had to be how Harry had heard about this.

"Ah don't be too harsh with him Hermione, I'm grateful, to be honest, you and Luna have really taken a lot of heat off me and this whole chosen one situation good that people have someone else to worship for a change...maybe they'll start calling you the girls who lived next?" Harry said chuckling and Ginny snorted. Hermione crossed her arms and stamped on Harry's foot.

"Ow!" Harry shouted as Ginny continued laughing.

"That wasn't very nice Hermione Granger," Luna said dreamily though she didn't seem all that concerned with Harry's pain at all really and just smiled at the wincing boy as he looked down at his sore foot.

"Well, it's not funny! I don't think people should be trying to turn us into some sort of folk heroes," Hermione said shuddering at the thought of having to put up with much more of this from people.

"Oh calm down Hermione, everyone will be tired of these stories by next week and they'll go back to harping on about the chosen one, as usual, don't worry if Harry could put up with it all his life then you can manage a few days surely," Ginny said as she took Luna's hand reassuringly then smiled up at Hermione who still looked to be in a poor mood.

"Well I guess you're right, It'll calm down by next week... I hope so...I'll be back soon, Keep these two in line Luna," Hermione said moving over to the door to leave.

"I thought they were going to make sure I was the one who behaved," Luna said smiling widely delighted to have turned the tables on Hermione who just rolled her eyes as Harry and Ginny chuckled again before Hermione exited out into the corridor and began her patrol of the train. 

It was still very quiet and Hermione only seemed to pass other prefects everyone was unusually well behaved some of the younger students even looked away or at their feet when she passed as if they were scared she was going to hex them. Hermione guessed that they thought anyone who could face Bellatrix Lestrange and walk away still breathing was a person not to be crossed. Hermione had to admit a slight giddy thrill at this despite her earlier protests about being thought of as special or heroic. She wondered if Harry ever secretly enjoyed his fame, she supposed he maybe did somedays though the boy seemed to mostly find the whole thing as awkward and unwanted as Hermione did herself.

"You think you are something now eh Granger?" A voice from behind Hermione called and the witch turned to find Crabb and Goyle standing there glaring at her with a rather meek and scared looking Millicent Bulstrode stood a little way behind them looking like she'd rather be anywhere else. Hermione reached for her wand out of instinct and slid it cautiously out of the waistband of her jeans she noted all three Slytherins eyes flashed with fear as she did so.

"Going to duel us eh? Maybe give us brain damage like you did to poor Millie here" Goyle asked sneering as he looked like he was maybe about to spit on her such was the disgust on his face.

"If 'poor' Millicent hadn't tried to attack me maybe she'd be better off...you two just mind yourselves or you'll get ten times what she got," Hermione said in a low dangerous voice, it would be better not to shout and draw attention if possible Hermione thought, eyeing the two great lumps before her. Crabbe looked like he was going to reach for his wand but Goyle grabbed his arm.

"Not yet!" Goyle said in a harsh whisper not taking his eyes off Hermione as he spoke. Hermione tightened her grip on her wand and tried to keep a menacing look on her face. Millicent let out a little squeak as Hermione's eyes passed over her for a brief moment as Hermione tried to access if she would be fighting three Slytherins or just two. Millicent seemed very much ill-equipped to fight and was trembling so Hermione reasoned she would be unlikely to go for her wand. Crabbe was trigger happy and about to jinx her any second it would be wise to take him down first if anything should happen, Goyle appeared calmer though he too held a dangerous look in his eye.

"What've you done to Draco? He won't respond to our letters? You and those blood traitor dykes Greengrass and Parkinson have jinxed him or something!" Goyle said taking a step forward his eyes burrowing into Hermione. Hermione wanted to hex him threw the carriage wall for that slur against Pansy and Daphne but she held her fire for now.

"No clue what you're rambling on about, I'm sure Malfoy will be waiting for you back in the Slytherin common room and you can both get back to slinking around after him like the little lap dogs you are, as usual," Hermione sneered hoping she gave nothing away about the changed nature of herself and Malfoys relationship or what involvement Pansy and Daphne had.

"We know you're up to something Granger...you might be all brave now on the train with lots of witnesses but when we get back to school and you find yourself down a dark corridor one evening we'll see how brave you are then!" Goyle said spitting at her feet Hermione gritted her teeth her nostrils flaring.

"Don't threaten me you vile little rat," Hermione said her heart rate increasing wand gripped so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

"No...you're right Granger better not go for you... no, we'll maybe start with Loony?" Goyle sneered and Hermione felt herself grow white hot with fury sparks shot involuntarily from the end of her wand and Goyle stumbled backward.

"stop that! you mudblood filth!" Crabbe shouted raising his wand again and taking aim at Hermione now 

"Curc..." he began to shout.

"Expelliarmus!" A voice from behind Hermione cried and the disarming spell flew past her ear lifting a stray strand of her hair as it passed and sent Crabbe's wand flying and it hit Millicent in the face the witch screamed and ran off. Hermione had no time to turn to see who had come to her aid as Goyle now drew his own wand. Hermione took a deep breath, he was going down! the bushy-haired witch though readying a nonverbal curse for the Slytherin.

******

"Oh Izzy...you might be ditsy clingy and highly irritating but you don't half know your way around a quim," Bellatrix said with a breathy laugh as she came down from her climax, panting a little, her fingers still tangled in Isabeau's blonde hair. Isabeau's heart leaped into her throat, "Izzy" was a new name for her and it excited the maid greatly. 

A pet name meant one of two things coming from her Belle, that she either was very fond of you or held a great dislike for you. Isabeau knew her dark mistress loved her truly despite often losing her temper around her and that this new nickname was a clear sign of the true affection her Belle held for her, she was sure of it. 

Isabeau nuzzled her cheek against the wet dark curls between Bellatrix's legs enjoying how they tickled her face. Bellatrix let out a chuckle at the display of affection. Isabeau looked up then to see the witch making a come hither gesture with her index finger wishing for Isabeau to rise from her position and travel up her body for a kiss.

Isabeau kept her eyes trained on her mistress as she kissed her way up Bellatrix's belly chest and neck all of which were slick and shimmering with sweat. Isabeau moved slowly her tender lips drawing soft moans from the witch who harshly grabbed the maid by the back of her head and gripped her hair tightly gazing into her eyes fiercely as Isabeau had been about to assault Bellatrix's lips.

"I'm...going to miss you while you're away Izzy," Bellatrix said after a moment of intensely staring into Isabeau's eyes and then looking away a rare display of nerves from her mistress it seemed and it sent Isabeau's heart off thundering in her chest.

"I'll miss my Belle also...must I really do this? I'm not sure I can bare being separated from you for Merlin knows how long" Isabeau said biting her lip, letting out a little cry of pain as Bellatrix pulled her hair roughly again drawing their faces agonisingly closer.

"I told you this has to be done...besides you might even enjoy yourself...if Rosmerta is anything like she used to be she'll be all over you...she's rather fond of witches...though she hides it well," Bellatrix said with a glint in her eye though it soon faded and Bellatrix got a nasty frown on her face. She gripped Isabeau's hair tightly again and brought her lips mere inches away from the maids and spoke softly in a low dangerous voice.

"But you won't engage in anything... unsavory with that woman unless it's completely necessary Izzy? Do you hear me? Though we will be far apart...you're still mine...you'll always be mine!" Bellatrix said licking her lips then drawing her tongue slowly across Isabeau's and the maid couldn't help herself and she launched forward to capture her Belles' lips and the two shared a harsh lusty kiss.

"I'm..I'm...yours...always my Belle!" Isabeau panted in between kissing Bellatrix. The dark witch drew back then and let go of Isabeau's hair a grin on her lips.

Isabeau thought again of this Rosmerta, she was the owner of the bar Isabeau was to work in while she got in contact with Mistress Malfoy's son and passed along messages to him and received updates on his mission he had been set by the Dark Lord. It was in a small village near Hogwarts were students often visited on the weekends it was a prime location for Isabeau to sneak away to talk to Draco, or such was the plan at least. 

Though Isabeau had to get the job first however and she was worried about having to sit through an interview with this witch Rosmerta a fisty loud mouth had been Bellatrix's description and Isabeau was not keen on making her acquaintance.

"What if she doesn't wish to take on new staff...you said she was fiercely independent," Isabeau said frowning as Bellatrix shook her head sighing in annoyance.

"Then you will turn on the waterworks beg claim you have nowhere else to go do whatever it takes!" Bellatrix snapped then looking ready to slap the witch her mood turning again. Isabeau nodded vigorously and swallowed hard wanting to appease her mistress and calm her once more.

"You know this Rosmerta well?" Isabeau asked tentatively, part of her not really wanting to know as it had seemed earlier when Bellatrix had spoken of the barmaid that they had had some kind of intimate relationship at some point. On the other hand, Isabeau could do with knowing a lot more about the woman, there was maybe something that would help secure her job and she needed all the help she could get. Bellatrix thought for a moment and it looked as if she had drifted away into her own little daydream as she began twirling her hair with her index finger and leaned back against the headboard of the bed smiling to herself then she did eventually answer.

"Yes Rosmerta and I are old chums...went to school together...we both had a knack for troublemaking you see so we often found ourselves in detention together. Rosmerta may have been the only badly behaved Hufflepuff I've ever seen" Bellatrix said laughing then before continuing.

"She wasn't fond of me or me, her, we used to jinx each other whenever one of us would catCh the other with their back turned," Bellatrix said with a little giggle and Isabeau moved forward on her knees a little to better hear as Bellatrix voice had gone a lot lower for some reason and she was acting like she was telling some dark forbidden story.

"Of course one day we both got caught dueling and had a harsh detention handed out to us by that fool Dumbledore! cleaning Cauldrons every night for a month I'll turn that man in a Cauldron if I ever get my hands on him!. Anyway, Rosmerta and I... ee berated each other constantly bickering back and forth. I'd slap her arse she'd pull my hair you know the usual we couldn't do much else our wands were taken for the week and locked up in Dumby's office." Bellatrix said spitting off the side of the bed as she thought of Dumbledore.

"Anyway last day of detention rolls around and as I'm bending down over a cauldron Rosmerta comes up behind me and grabs me around the waist! I think she's going to attack me...but know she moves a hand to grip my tits and then kisses my neck." Isabeau frowned at the delight in her mistresses voice as she spoke of this event it was clear she was greatly enjoying reliving it now as she told the story.

"What are you playing at! I shouted at her and she says..."Oh shut up Black we both know why we've been at each other's throats all these years...we both fancy the knickers off each other! Now get yours off and hop on slughorns desk before the old geezer gets back!" Bellatrix cackled then her eyes bulging and chest heaving as she recalled the day she'd lost her virginity.

"You two were together then after that?" Isabeau asked a little tentatively playing with her hands regretting ever asking more about this barmaid, Isabeau felt fury bubbling up inside her but tried to keep her features neutral and her voice calm. Bellatrix picked up on the envy however and gave a little giggle before responding.

"Oh, you think we went steady had a wild love affair? Merlin Izzy, you are daft sometimes! I kicked that witches arse to the curb the next day before she had a chance to do it to me! Okay, she was a great shag but she was a Hufflepuff I couldn't be seen with the likes of her!" Bellatrix called again.

"You went straight back to fighting then?" Isabeau asked cheerfulness returning to her voice and Bellatrix nodded.

"Oh yes, jinxed the life out of each other for the next two years...I'm not sure but I'd say as the years went on Rosmerta would've grown most regretful of our one evening of passion. I'm sure as my body count started ticking up she was getting more and more worried that it was going to come out that she'd once slept with the darkest witch of them all" Bellatrix cackled again then and Isabeau gave a small smile.

"If she does not hire me...I'll will Imperio her," Isabeau said then a dark smile crossing her face and Bellatrix's eyes lit up.

"Ah now that's the kind of thinking I like...but Cissy whishes no one to be hurt and for no suspicion to be aroused so maybe try and avoid that path if you can my little Izzy" Bellatrix said and Isabeau nodded again though she wished mistress Malfoy hadn't placed such a restriction on the mission as the maid found she would very much like to hurt this Rosmerta if the opportunity presented itself.

"Just relax and take your time you'll have dozy Rosie eating out of the palm of your hand...now let's not talk about her any further!" Bellatrix said grabbing Isabeau and forcing her face down into the pillow hard with her backside sticking up in the air and Bellatrix hit her a slap a giggling.

"Let's enjoy ourselves a while longer before you set of," Bellatrix said as she leaned down between Isabeau's legs to her slick sex still pushing the girls head harshly into the pillow making the maid moan and lose herself to the pleasure of her Belle. All thoughts of the mouthy barmaid now forgotten.

*****

"You alright Hermione?" Neville asked as he ran up to stand next to the witch his wand drawn as he and Hermione towered over the recently knocked out Slytherins in front of them.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine Neville, thanks for the assist by the way," Hermione said with a smile as she lowered her wand. Before Neville could respond a number of compartments opened and many students pilled out into the corridor to see what the racket had been about.

"Wow, Grangers got another two!" One boy called from the back of the crowd.

"Knew those two were death eaters, have that look about them! Didn't I tell you jack! Didn't I?" A girl said as she looked at the unconscious Crabbe and Goyle. Oh no this was getting blown all out of praportion Hermione thought grimacing.

"Alright out of the way Prefect coming through! you there move it short arse! what's going on her'...Hermione? Blimey, what the hell happened!" Ron said swallowing hard his own wand drawn as he looked with wide eyes from Crabbe and Goyle on the floor to the witch opposite him who had gone very red at all the sudden attention.

"Attacked some more innocent Slytherins! you might have Greengrass and that other idiot Parkinson fooled but we all know your game don't we lads! We know it was you that did over poor Millie!" A Slytherin boy who had gathered with a large group at the other end of the corridor said as mumbles of agreement went around. 

"No such thing as an innocent Slytherin's!" A girl from Hermione's side of corridor called many behind her also agreeing.

"Oh yeah? See they all think every last one of us is a death eater! Hufflepuffs Ravenclaw Gryffindors you're all against us! Now you think you can just attack us anytime you please!" A girl shouted balling her fists causing more shouts of agreement to come from the Slytherin group as some even drew their wands which prompted the students who were standing behind Hermione Neville and Ron to draw theirs as well.

"Shut your mouths! They started on Hermione first I saw it! She was defending herself" Neville said raising his wand again and Hermione's heart rate increased as she saw a way out of this mess in the form of Neville's testimony. Though the Slytherins seemed in no mood to listen.

"Bollocks! Your just another Gryffindor with a grudge Longbottom! your word might be slightly less worthless than the mudbloods but that still isn't saying much!" A tall boy from the back of the crowd said and thunderous laughter erupted from the Slytherins. Hermione felt her eyes sting she'd never faced abuse from so many at once, Malfoy and a few others she could handle but with all of them, there as a crowd it kind of unnerved the normally steadfast witch, who had thought she had long since overcome any annoyance at being called mudblood. Neville's nostrils flared and he and Ron moved forward getting into a dueling stance which caused more laughter.

"Stop all of you...we're Prefects! You'll all be tossed out of school if you keep this up Hermione shouted wanting to stop this before it got further out of hand.

"You're the one that's going packing Granger think you can just attack these two and get away with it!" a girl who had moved to help Crabb and Goyle up said as she dragged the two great lumps to their feet and helped them stagger backward into the crowd.

"Yeah shut it, Granger, you're finished, come on everyone lets jinx their lights out!" another voice roared from the crowd.

"Try it!" Snarled a voice from behind Hermione and she turned to see Harry followed by Luna and Ginny making their way through the crowd wands also drawn. The Slytherins suddenly went very quiet the sight of the chosen one, his presence seeming to unsettle a few of them.

"S-shove off Potter no one's bothering you!" A younger looking Slytherin boy stuttered dropping his wand such was his nerves at the sight of Harry.

"You lot are bothering my friends...and that bothers me," Harry said darkly as he eyed every last one of the Slytherins across from and none of them would meet his gaze. Hermione felt herself fill with great relief as Luna took her hand and smiled at her before her face dissolved into a rather cold demeanor before she looked to the Slytherins as well.

"It bothers me as well," Luna said in a faraway voice as she raised her wand Hermione gasped as for an instant she thought she'd seen a flash of yellow in the witches eyes.

"It bothers me too," Ginny snapped moving to stand next to Harry, Ron and Neville all of whom stared down the Slytherins, Hermione her confidence boosted by Luna's arrival and deciding no one would fight this battle for her also strode forward into line to face the Slytherins.

"You lot are tough when you're together but when we're back at school and you all drift off back into your little daily routines and you find yourself down a dark corridor or in the bathroom, maybe studying late in the library you won't be so smart or brave then!" Goyle said repeating some of his earlier speech as he rubbed at his sore head.

"Oh, you think so? We'll all be keeping an eye on each other, unlike you snakes we look out for our friends. we take care of each other, you lot just turn on anyone if it means saving your own skin, you're parents are all out there now murdering and torturing and Merlin knows what else...maybe some of you are thinking of joining up...maybe some of you want nothing to do with it...well like it or not this war is here...you all better pick a side and make sure you choose wisely or...you'll wind up like those two wizards who ran into me and Hermione over Christmas...my crows are very hungry," Luna's voice was calm and soft throughout her entire little speech. Hermione's eyes were wide as was everyone else who had heard Luna speak in a very cold and very un-Luna like way, it was somehow more unnerving than any amount of screaming or roaring could have ever been. 

All the Slytherins looked as if they had the hearts ripped from them, all courage left their eyes and they all slowly drifted away whispering to each other and looking utterly defeated. Some muttering about what they'd read in the daily profit about one of the death eaters who'd died allegedly having his eyes pecked out by a murder of crows curse.

"Bloody hell Luna...that was quite something...I thought Hermione was the terrifying one," Ron said giving an awkward laugh trying to break the stunned silence that had followed Luna's little speech. Luna said nothing she merely smiled at the wizard then looked to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"Oh there you are, Hermione, shall we go back to our compartment you were taking such a long time, I missed you a great deal," Luna said dreamily as if nothing at all had just happened. Hermione gave the witch a quizzical look then looked around to the equally confused Ron Ginny and Neville.

"Just going to forget that whole badarse little speech just now?" Ginny asked chuckling.

"Speech? Oh did I make one? how lovely I'm afraid I must have missed it, a wackspurt may have disrupted my brain everything's gone all fuzzy," Luna said matter of factly taking Hermione's arm and heading off down the corridor with her.

"Oh well...that's alright then," Ron said giving a nervous laugh again looking to a bemused Harry then to Neville and finally back to his sister all of whom just shrugged and shook their heads.

"That was...something else Luna," Hermione said still trying to fully grasp what happened, her mind going off in a hundred different directions.

"Was it really? Oh, I wish I'd been around for it," Luna said smiling as she and Hermione headed back to their compartment. Hermione bit her lip she was unsure if Luna was having her on or if she really had just blanked out the last ten minutes or so, could this be Eir's doing Hermione wondered.

"Did you have an interesting patrol?" Luna asked leaning her head on Hermione's shoulder as they walked.

"Oh...just ran into some idiots and had to set them straight, as usual, Luna...are you feeling okay?" Hermione asked unable to keep her worries to herself and keep on with this charade that nothing had happened just now. Hermione placed the back of her hand against Luna's forehead to check her temperature making the dirty blonde girl giggle.

"I told you fine and dandy...and..." Luna was cut off as Hermione stopped walking sighed and placed a finger to the witches lips to silence her.

"I remember the rest well enough Luna," Hermione said leaning down to kiss the witches forehead then.

"Shall we do something about the last part... now your patrols out of the way," Luna asked a hopeful glint in her eye. Before Hermione could respond she looked around to see Ron, Harry, Ginny and Neville who was now also joined by Parvati and Susan heading towards herself and Luna.

"We thought we'd all sit in with you heard about those Slytherins, don't want them being able to try anything else," Susan said hugging Hermione briefly and giving Luna a peck on the cheek before moving into her and Luna's compartment.

"Will be a bit of a squeeze but we should all fit...Ron, you're on the floor by the way," Ginny said smiling as she also brushed past Hermione and Luna on her way into the compartment.

"What! make Harry or Neville sit on the floor!" Ron said frowning, Hermione grinned then and Luna giggled, the witches moved inside to get a seat pushing all unpleasantness about Slytherins out of there minds. The large group made sure Hermione was alright and unshaken by the events and she explained with help from Neville about how Crabbe and Goyle had set upon her while on patrol. Harry and Ron swore and Pavrati Ginny and Susan all looked disgusted by what they heard Luna who was sitting on Hermione's knee now to make room for everyone else turned and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss.

Before Long, it grew dark and everyone drifted back to their own compartments to get changed into their uniforms and Luna and Hermione did the same. Hermione was eager to be off the train and ready to get some dinner. She also was looking forward to seeing Pansy and Daphne, even checking up on how Malfoy was and if he had been well behaved excited her. 

They should also be given a heads up that the rest of their house was growing very displeased with them and maybe offer some help. Hermione had been thinking for a while of inviting the Slytherins to maybe hang out in the room of requirement though she loved having it as her and Luna's own private space she had been thinking they could do with somewhere to maybe hideout without the risk of being set upon by the rest of Slytherin. 

Malfoy was a different story she wasn't sure if he could be trusted to be let back in just yet. what if he found some way to take command of the room again and lock Hermione Luna and everyone else out? Maybe it was best if they had Malfoy stick it out with the other Slytherins and pretend to still be on there side, it could maybe go some way to stopping the rest of there house getting a bit curse-happy and feeling like they were under siege from the rest of the Hogwarts houses. Luna also reminded Hermione of another pressing issue they would be able to resolve after dinner.

"Will we go to the kitchens as soon as we're done eating and inquire about this alleged package you may or may not have ordered?" Luna questioned with a small laugh as she pulled on her robes.

"Yes, we most certainly will...and for the last time, I haven't bought anything! Just you wait till I get to the bottom of this Luna!" Hermione said a little snappily as pulled on her school jumper. Her mind turning once again to the pink envelope and the letter from Angelica's, it wasn't as pressing an issue as a potential attack by Slytherins or Valkyrie's and spirits but it was still a mystery that had gripped Hermione and wouldn't let her go till she'd figured out what had happened, she just hoped Dobby would have some answers for her. 

The Hogwarts express finally slowed and stopped a few moments later and a bell started ringing then the driver's voice echoed around the train telling them it was time to head onto the platform and find a carriage.

***** 

Pansy held Daphne around the middle resting her head on the witches shoulder smiling as they both watched the carriages coming up the lane in the distance bringing everyone from the train back up to the castle. They were stood in the entrance hall with Draco and Astoria sitting nearby on a stone bench whispering to each other.

"I've missed them haven't you?" Pansy said with a small laugh kissing Daphne on the cheek.

"You know I have," Daphne admitted with a reluctant smile.

"Then why the long face?" Pansy said in a mocking baby voice that made Daphne try to push her away but Pansy held her tight and would not budge merely letting out another laugh at her girlfriend's indignation.

"I just can't help but feel we're forgetting about something..." Daphne said bitting her lip.

"There's something we were supposed to do today but it's totally left my head," Daphne said frowning then as the first of the returning students hurried in out of the cold past them into the great hall chattering excitedly some rubbing their hands together in anticaption for the welcoming feast.

It was only as Daphne saw Luna skipping up the hill toward them grinning as Hermione followed in her wake that Daphne's eyes widened in horror and she let out a gasp.

"Merline Daph I know they're pretty but there's no need to act like that at the mere sight of them," Pansy cackled throwing her arms around Luna as the Ravenclaw stopped right in front of them beaming.

"Hello Pansy, Hello Daphne," Luna said as she was squeezed tightly by Pansy.

"Oh i missed you Luna...I'm sorry about what happened to your home I'm glad you both made it out okay" Pansy said holding Luna even tighter then.

"How very kind of you Panys" Luna said dreamily as she gave the witch a peck on the cheek.

"Hey now put her down," Hermione said with a mock pout as she slid an arm between the pair to separate them and give Pansy a small hug of her own. As Luna giggled and moved over to hug a still worried looking Daphne.

"Are you feeling alright Daphne...you look a bit peaky?" Hermione asked as she pulled back and frowned at the distressed looking witch.

"Oh it's...um...never mind...you two go get seats for us eh? I just need to talk to Pansy...we'll be one second," Daphne said grabbing Hermione and Luna and shooing them into the great hall both Luna and Hermione frowning at this rather ungracious welcoming. The witches, however, went off to find their seats as instructed.

"What the hell was that? Wasn't much of a greeting...wait are we not doing this? are we ditching this whole listen to Granger plan?" Draco asked as he walked over with Astoria sounding excited at the idea.

"No, you idiot just go sit down...Pansy and I have to discuss something in private...oh get a move on Astoria," Daphne said pushing her sister and Draco into the great hall in yet another rather rude display as Pansy just looked at Daphne as if she'd gone a bit mad.

"What is up with you darling...you're acting like an ill mannered little...?" Pansy begand but trailed off as Daphne glared at her taking the witches hands in her own looking deeply concerned now.

"Our bloody parcel! it arrived today! that's what we've forgotten...if Granger heads into those kitchens first! we're dead meat!" Daphne cried her face going scarlet as Pansy looked ready to faint. Pansy was just about to drag Daphne to the kitchens when Professor Snape appeared in the entrance hall and walked right towards them black robes swirling behind him.

"Sneaking off are we, oh dear, you two really have grown so very... disobedient... since you took up such... unsavory company," Snape said with a sneer glancing into the hall at Hermione and Luna before looking back to the very guilty looking Slytherins.

"Sir we..." They both began at once but Snape raised a swift hand to silence them.

"Find a seat! Now!" Snape snarled pointing harshly into the hall fixing them both with a withering look of distain and both girls turned with their heads hung low glancing at each other fearfully and shuffled nervosuly into the hall to sit with Luna and Hermione, hoping to Morgana that his wasn't to be their last meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it okay? I hope people are still enjoying it :) Can't belive im on 10k hits now! Didn't think even 10 people would glance at this when I started so again thank you all so much! side note let me know if there's any little scenes or ideas you'd like to see before a start locking in the ending can't promise I'll write in everything suggested but will take all ideas on board. 
> 
> just feel like the next few chapters before the ending will be the last ones to have some playful fluffy fun and as my muse is getting very tired and ready to abandon me 200k words in I wouldn't mind some little prompts for situations for Luna and Hermione to get into that my constant readers maybe wanted to see. Also, let me know if there are any plot threads that I have somehow forgotten and you want to be resolved as I'm very badly organized and I'm sure I've set some stuff up that I've forgotten so if you know of anything like that please let me know! :) anyway, thanks for reading and again comments and kudos keep me writing so do leave some if you have time.


	34. Violets are Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy and Daphne's secret is revealed and Hermione isn't best pleased. Elsewhere Bellatrix and Narcissa move forward with there plan while Draco contemplates what he should do next. Also Love is in the air as Valintine's day arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was very tricky. I had a lot to get through i fear it might be a bit messy and i'm worried about this one there was a let to set up it went on a bit longer than I expected and is a hefty 13k word long. I hope that's okay for people and not to pace running. I may heavily edit this whole story later if it doesn't work for people so won't worry about it now. Remember comments and Kudos keep this thing alive and are very much needed and appreciated....as long as you aren't too harsh if you don't like it ahaha Anyway Please try to enjoy yet more of my madness and on you go.

The Great Hall was alive with chatter laughter and fun which was in stark contrast to the Hogwarts express, it appeared everyone felt safer and calmer now they were back at the school under the watchful eye of Professor Dumbledore who had given a brief but comforting welcome back speech before the return feast had begun.

"We have all faced some difficult times over the holidays but we must as ever strive to pick each other up dust ourselves down and stand united as one as this is the only way we shall overcome these dark times. It is also wise to keep our loved ones close, to cherish our friends and family make every moment precious and support and care for one another even those of us who are not on the best of terms with one another, we must endeavor to forgive and forget though it may at times be extremely difficult," Dumbledore said casting an eye towards Draco Malfoy or at least that was who Daphne assumed the wizard to be looking at before he moved on and finished his speech to thunderous applause even one or two Slytherins clapped though not very enthusiastically as they drew looks of disdain from their housemates. 

As the feast began Daphne found herself hoping Hermione had taken the speech to heart and would not be furious with them if she discovered what exactly she and Pansy had done using her name. Many scenarios played themselves out in Daphne's head none of which had a happy ending and mainly ended the same with herself and Pansy being jinxed into madness. Daphne eventually groaned and turned to Pansy who looked to also be battling some inner turmoil about what to do about this situation.

"We've got to get into the kitchens!" Daphne said in a harsh whisper giving Pansy a small shove to get her attention as she toyed with her dinner far too nervous to eat. Daphne quickly flashed a shy grin at Luna who she had caught eyeing her again the Ravenclaw tilted her head quizzically at Daphne and Pansy's odd cagey behavior, she'd been watching them closely since they had sat down and appeared somewhat dismayed by the Slytherins bizarre mood swing. 

Daphne felt guilt grip her as she sensed Luna to be a tad hurt at how Pansy and she had been acting since they'd gotten back and she very much wanted to hit Pansy a slap for causing this situation with her stupid fantasies bringing this unnecessary trouble down upon them. 

Hermione, on the other hand, appeared not so much hurt by Pansy and Daphnes strange mood shift and appeared more deeply suspicious and slightly annoyed. It was clear she could tell there was something wrong and Daphne dreaded the witch finding out the truth more every second, she'd probably hex them both into next year! Daphne turned away from the pair and looked back to Pansy expectantly still waiting for a suggestion for how they would get out of this one.

"Why do I have to come up with all the bright ideas?" Pansy muttered frowning deeply.

"It's you and your so called 'bright idea's' that got us into this in the first place! so the way I see it you should be the one sorting it out 'sweetheart'," Daphne whispered placing some sarcasm on her final word as Pansy let out a little groan, she hated fighting with Daphne.

"Oh don't be mad with me Daph...I just wanted to do something extra fun and kinky together on Valentine's day," Pansy said pouting.

"Well if you don't come up with something soon we'll probably both be spending Valentine's day tied up with that bloody strap-on enchanted to take turns going up our backsides till Granger decides we've had enough!" Daphne snapped giving a Pansy a push.

"D-do you think she'd really do that?" Pansy asked sounding not so much terrified at the prospect but rather quite hopeful. Pansy went a little red and her eyes even seemed to shine a little and appear to glaze over as she looked to drift off to daydream about just such a scenario. Daphne gave her a "you can't be serious!" look, groaned and stamped on the witches foot in frustration to wake her up a little. Pansy let out a little squeak and jumped back to reality.

"It wasn't meant to sound inviting Pansy! you...y-you useless! submissive! horny! bloody! lesbian!" Daphne snapped giving Pansy a hard poke in the shoulder after every word to emphasize her current displeasure. Pansy didn't look upset as she rubbed her sore shoulder, on the contrary, she now had a little grin on her lips which only frustrated Daphne further and so she continued trying to knock some sense into her girlfriend.

"Don't smile at me! Could you pull yourself together and stop thinking with your fanny for five minutes!" Daphne said almost exploding with anxiety and nerves at how Pansy seemed to be enjoying this all of a sudden and how she appeared to even actively wish to be caught by Hermione on some level probably to satisfy her perverse needs and fantasies around punishment.

"Oh, I love it when you berate me in public darling... it's so sexy," Pansy said biting her lip and moving her hand to Daphne's thigh to caress her, her eyes shimmering with glee. Daphne let out a huge sigh of frustration, what the hell did Pansy think she was playing at, now was not the time.

"Merlin's sake woman! stop that!... I bet you need new knickers already..." Daphne said shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"No, I don't!" Pansy said looking a little outraged and pouty but then her face softened and a sly grin appeared on her lips again as she leaned in close to Daphne's ear her wet lips just lightly grazing her girlfriend's earlobe and she said "because... I'm not wearing any."

Daphne's eyes went wide and her heart began to race despite her horror at the impending fallout that could be on the way from Hermione she couldn't help feeling a little excited by the knowledge Pansy had just bestowed upon her.

"Pansy...you saucy little..." Daphne began in a sweet tone momentarily forgetting her nerves and the fact she was meant to be angry before she caught sight of Hermione and Luna's narrowed eyes as the pair continued to watch her and Pansy's awkward whispering and Daphne steeled herself and got right back to being mad.

"No...stop that...Don't distract me! we need to get out of here!" Daphne said quickly straightening up and taking deep breaths trying to calm herself as Pansy frowned but nodded in agreement, seeming to finally have enough of the back and forth with Daphne which was losing its charm now even for her. Pansy thought for a moment hoping for any solution to present itself, she wasn't the quickest thinker or the brightest student just about maintaining acceptable grades but she was a Slytherin, she was cunning or sly on occasion so why couldn't she get a devious plan together now when she really needed it.

'Been hanging around Granger and Lovegood too long...you've lost your edge girl!' A voice said in Pansy's head and she sighed and nodded in agreement with the voice she had gotten pretty soft of late, though a lot of that was also to do with Daphne. 

Pansy glanced to her lovely girlfriend who was now moving some peas around her plate looking a little tearful and Pansy wanted to just hold her and tell her she was sorry over and over. That wouldn't help however and only draw more stares and suspicions from Hermione and Luna. oh, what to do! Pansy thought biting her lip.

"We can't just up and run off, Hermione will know we're up to something... and bloody Snape has been watching us like a hawk ever since we sat down," Pansy said biting down on some chicken really hard nostrils flaring in frustration as her annoyance at failing to to come up with any sort of plan grew. 

Pansy glanced up at Snape whose beady black eyes peered at them over the top of his goblet drifted over herself and Daphne then away to the Slytherin table to look at Malfoy who was currently being grilled by Crabbe, Goyle and a number of other slightly perplexed looking Slytherins who seemed to be really very concerned with his recent choice in company and his own strange activities. Malfoy looked somewhat regretful about having chosen to sit at his own house table but he hadn't been able to face sitting with Daphne and Pansy with 'that lot' as he had put it when referring to the Gryffindors.

"Daphne can't you just come up with a plan!" Pansy hissed then still unable to get her mind into gear and figure a way out of the hall without alerting either Snape or Hermione.

"Don't know how I put up with you sometimes, Pansy!...never should've ordered that bloody thing now, look! why'd I have to get stuck with the randiest witch at Hogwarts! You and you're greedy twat have really landed us in it this time!" Daphne said giving Pansy a rather unkind dig in the ribs with her elbow causing Pansy to pinch Daphne's thigh harshly in revenge making her stifle a cry of pain. Pansy enjoyed a little harsh treatment but she felt Daphne was becoming a bit unfair now and thus struck back. 

"I didn't force you to buy it! Besides weren't you saying just last night how much you were looking forward to giving me a rough seeing to!... Don't play all coy and innocent with me darling! You're just as kinky as me," Pansy whispered back venomously with a "so there!" look on her face.

The two went on bickering in hushed tones and hitting each other in a sly manner as a confused Luna and Hermione watched them eyes narrowed.

"Do you think some wackspurts have got them? To be honest, it seems they are being accosted by some nargles at present as well, a double assault is the only way to explain this level of mental degradation," Luna said matter of factly as she looked to Hermione to see how her assessment of the situation had been received. 

Hermione raised an uncertain eyebrow but gave a generous half smile at Luna's suggestion as if to say her theory could hold a little weight even though Hermione of course just wanted to give Luna a shake to get her head away from her fairytales and closer to a more plausible explanation for Pansy and Daphnes strange mood.

"Maybe one day I'll shag the nonsense out of you..." Hermione muttered out loud without thinking and mentally gave herself a kicking as Luna got a mild flash of annoyance across her face at the statement.

"Maybe one day I'll shag some nonsense into you, Hermione Granger!" Luna retorted and held her head up proudly, Hermione couldn't help but grin and she turned to Luna with an apologetic look on her face and gave her a peck on the cheek causing Luna's features to soften again almost immediately.

"I think you might have done that already Luna," Hermione sighed taking the witches hand as she thought of all the bizarre things she had opened her mind up to as a result of her time with Luna. Valkyries, dream walking, making friends with Slytherins, getting off in public places, general rule breaking and trouble making far beyond what she normally got up to with Harry and Ron... yes Luna had certainly had a life changing effect on her Hermione thought smiling. The witch soon lost her cheery mood again as she once more looked to Pansy and Daphne who seemed to be having another heated, although be it hushed, discussion. Luna also noticed and frowned she too seemed to have had enough of this and appeared to be ready to do something about it.

"You know whispering is really rather very rude, especially at dinner, Don't you think Hermione?" Luna said dreamily loud enough for Pansy and Daphne to hear as she looked across the table to the two, now blushing Slytherins both straightening up as they pretended there was nothing wrong at all.

"Yes, Luna...yes it is!" Hermione said eyeing the pair suspiciously again too. There was definitely something up with them they'd been acting odd all evening and Hermione's keen mind that when presented with a mystery no matter how big or small would just fixate upon it had been working overtime trying to figure out just what was going on. She had expected a somewhat awkward greeting as the pair had no doubt read about Hermione and Luna's narrow escape from Bellatrix over Christmas and it wouldn't be exactly easy for them to just pick up as they had left off while pretending nothing had changed. 

Hermione had thought there might be some nervous questions or a few awkward minutes of silence but Daphne and Pansy's behavior went far beyond being a little anxious at dealing with the delicate and potentially upsetting topic that was Hermione and Luna's lucky escape.

"Alright spill it what's going on you two!" Hermione said setting down her knife and fork and crossing her arms determined not to eat anything else till she got to the bottom of this. Luna copied Hermione's exact motions and gave a small pout as she looked somewhat regretful at following Hermione so readily as she eyed her pudding seeming to wish she had polished that off beforehand.

"Are you unsure of how to handle Hermione and I's new found fame? Please don't think you must treat us differently just because our names were in the paper, we're still the same down to earth friendly witches you know and love" Luna said brightly her attempts at appearing moody completely failing now as she sipped back into her normal cheerful self. Hermione let out a sigh, so much for putting up a united front during this interrogation, Hermione thought as she saw Pansy stifle a laugh and Daphne just looking a tad confused at Luna's comment.

"No...we're not star struck or anything Luna...we're just worried about...um..." Pansy trailed off looking to Daphne to step in with something clever, the witch bit her lip eyes going wide as she hadn't a clue what story to go with. Luckily for the Slytherins, their house table suddenly erupted with a great deal of shouting. Hermione looked around Pansy and Daphne shoulders letting out a gasp as she saw Malfoy shoving Crabbe and Goyle out of his way as he stormed off down the hall looking furious.

"Oh no...we were afraid of this....this is what's been bothering us! Draco's been acting strange again, all... withdrawn..." Pansy said quickly standing up and pulling Daphne up with her seeing a golden opportunity to sneak away as Snape headed from the teacher's table over to Slytherin house to find out what was going on and had taken his eyes off Pansy and Daphne.

"Ah...yes that's it! we've been concerned about what the rest of the house would think about his staying here with us over Christmas...we've been painted as something of a pair of..um undesirable blood traitors or some such nonsense...we'll just go and make sure Draco's alright and try to keep him on side," Daphne said quickly as Hermione furrowed her brow at the story and the pair rushed off out of the hall to allegedly track down Malfoy.

"What was all that about?" Harry asked from a little way down the table as he looked to Hermione for answers.

"I'm not sure Harry....but I smell a rat...or rather a serpent!" Hermione said the second half of her sentence more to herself than to Harry getting up and taking Luna by the arm causing the witch to drop her spoon which had been agonizingly close to her eager mouth that had been anticipating the first taste of her pudding. Luna frowned deeply as she was pulled away as Harry looked after them greatly confused but staying seated as he saw Snape suddenly walking toward the Gryffindor table.

"Parkinson, Greengrass, Granger, and Lovegood where did they run off to Potter?" Snape said coldly as he stopped next to Harry looking down at the boy eyes burning with a mix of suspicion and annoyance.

"Oh think they were all....very tired sir," Harry said casually going back to his chips piercing a few with his fork grinning.

"I didn't ask 'how' they were Potter, I asked 'where' they were!" Snape spat hitting Harry a clap on the back of the head making some nearby Gryffindors gasp and begin muttering to each other darkly.

"Well, I usually go to my bed when I'm tired sir... I suspect Hermione and the rest have done the same, wouldn't go trying to get into the girls dorms though it mightn't be a good look...Professor," Harry said rubbing the back of his head a grin on his lips as Ron and Ginny snorted even Neville was normally terrified at the mere idea of Snape choked on his food a little as he tried not to laugh. Snape looked furious.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your insolence Potter!" Snape said turning and striding back to the head table scowling.

Hermione and Luna stepped back out from behind the suits of armor Hermione had pulled them behind when she spied Snape marching down the hall to get out of his sight. Now he had turned away Hermione grabbed Luna again and made to follow Pansy and Daphne through the entrance hall.

"Oh, Hermione what about pudding!" Luna said sadly as she looked longingly over her shoulder back into the great hall as Hermione tried to pull her along in the direction Pansy and Daphne had gone, they had appeared to be heading to the kitchens. An odd place for Draco to run to Hermione thought narrowing her eyes heart racing. Hermione felt Luna dragging her feet somewhat so stopped and spun around to face her.

"Listen help me see what these two are up too...and... you can eat me for desert Luna," Hermione said with a sly smile then as Luna's eye's brightened and she grabbed Hermione and took over the chase after Pansy and Daphne.

"Then what are we standing around here for! get a move on Hermione, Muffin time's back on the menu," Luna said giggling as she made to pull Hermione down the corridor after Pansy and Daphne.

"Going somewhere ladies?"

Hermione and Luna stopped dead and turned to find Professor McGonagall who had just stepped down from the grand staircase she looked at them closely waiting for a response.

"Just...um... heading to bed Professor...the train journey was awfully tiring," Hermione said quickly and Luna gave a quick nod of agreement.

"Yes, I'd heard there was some tomfoolery on the train and I could hardly believe it when your name came up Miss Granger, no doubt dueling has tired you out some...however I don't think you'll find a bed down that way for unless my memory is beginning to fade I do believe that path leads to the kitchens." Professor McGonagall said pursing her lips. Hermione looked to Luna for help but the Ravenclaw seemed at a loss herself for once.

"Save me the excuses girls...I suppose you're both off after Miss Greengrass and Miss Parkinson...planning to stock up on food for some midnight feast perhaps? I can't say I approve of this activity...but I'm glad you seem to have bonded with those two as we really could use some inter-house unity at this moment in time, especially after that nasty business with Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle on the train.

I have it on good authority from Mr. Longbottom that you were not at fault and were defending yourself. however I must warn you, Miss Granger, if you fail to report such an incident to me at once ever again I'll have to serve you a detention, is that clear?" McGonagall said sternly. 

Hermione nodded vigorously and swallowed she felt like such a fool, of course, she should have reported Crabbe and Goyle immediately she wasn't sure why it had never crossed her mind maybe she'd spent far too much time with Harry over the years and his tendency to handle things on his own had rubbed off on her.

"I'm sorry Professor but with everything, that's happened over Christmas...I've been a bit preoccupied...it won't happen again!" Hermione said quickly.

"Yes Professor Hermione is rather the most courageous and wonderful prefect I've ever seen and she's just been very busy looking after me after what happened, please don't blame her for being a tad careless," Luna said taking Hermione's hand and squeezing affectionately making the Gryffindor blush lightly as she looked at her feet.

"Yes, of course, It must've been very hard for the pair of you...I will be giving you some leeway this time but I must ask that you try your utmost to avoid further confrontations with Slytherin house...we have entered a dangerous period in our history...it would be very unwise to drive a wedge between Slytherin and the other houses...though some students make it rather difficult you must rise above it, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said then her expression softening somewhat.

"We'll try our best Professor...if we can win over Pansy and Daphne I think others might see some sense and not fall for this "everyone's against us!" line some students are spouting," Hermione thought thinking of a few of the Slytherins from the train and how they had been riling everyone else up there was a good chance their parents were likely death eaters. However not all Slytherins had to be in league with the dark arts, Pansy and Daphne were living proof, so maybe others could be persuaded as well especially if they made real progress with Malfoy soon.

"Yes well, I'll let you get on with whatever you four are up to it would be rude to keep your friends waiting I suppose...please don't make a mess," McGonagall said smiling wryly as she headed off to the great hall.

Hermione was now more eager than ever to catch up with Pansy and Daphne and wishing to truly do her best to do as Professor McGonagall had said and strengthen the bond between Slytherin and the other houses she took Luna by the arm and set off after them once again.

Hermione and Luna quickly headed after the Slytherins down the corridor to the portrait of fruit that would allow them entry into the kitchens, which of course had to be Pansy and Daphne's destination as there was nothing else of note down this way. Hermione and Luna both of whom were spurred on by the thought of the potential 'muffin time' that was to come after this task was sorted soon caught up to Pansy and Daphne who seemed to be arguing again both of them stood in the middle of the corridor bickering once more.

"I just think maybe we should really check on Draco isn't that more important than what Hermione will say about one silly little order," Pansy said eyes pleading with Daphne who was looking terribly distressed and unsure of what to do. Hermione felt her heart rate quicken again at the word 'order' the gears in her mind working like mad as everything finally clicked into place and thoughts of good inter-house relations almost immediately vanished as the witch took a darker mood.

"Order?" Hermione questioned sharply marching right up to the pair who went very pale and looked altogether terrified.

"It was her Hermione! I had nothing to do with it!" Daphne said quickly pointing at Pansy and sidestepping away from the witch not even bothering with a greeting. Hermione glared at them both nostrils flaring. Pansy looked outraged at Daphne's declaration but said nothing as Hermione advanced on her.

"Pansy? Something you want to get off your chest" Hermione asked folding her arms as she took a step towards the whimpering Slytherin. Pansy grabbed Daphne and pulled her in front of her and hid behind the witch using her as a human shield of sorts.

"I'm not sure what you mean Hermione...order? what order?..." Pansy said quickly giving the most forced fake laugh Hermione had ever heard.

"Fine, you want to play it that way...It'll be worse for you now by the way! you should've just come clean!" Hermione said stepping around the pair and heading towards the portrait behind them and tickling the pear somewhat harshly to gain access to the kitchens to find Dobby and put her suspicions about what had gone on here to the test.

"No, you can't go in there!" Pansy shouted diving after Hermione grabbing her ankle but the Gryffindor easily freed herself and kicked her off as she stepped inside. Luna frowned deeply as she moved to help Pansy get up along with Daphne.

"You won't let her...do anything... 'un-natural' to us will you Luna?" Daphne pleaded looking to the Ravenclaw with wide eyes knowing the game was well and truly up and that a swift punishment would be soon be coming her and Pansy's way.

"I can't promise that I'm afraid, if you've both done what I think you have...then you two have been very naughty indeed I'm not sure Hermione will be easily calmed...even for me," Luna said dreamily a slight glint in her eye as she seemed to maybe take a little delight in their fear. Luna skipped off into the kitchens humming then and Pansy and Daphne tentatively followed and the three soon entered the kitchens to find Hermione having a conversation with Dobby.

"It was to be a surprise, Miss Hermione's friends requested Dobby help...you seem displeased was Dobby wrong Miss?" Dobby asked looking a little scared as he handed a pink box with a purple bow with 'Angelica's' written across it in golden lettering on the side.

"No Dobby you haven't done anything wrong... these two, however, I shall be having words with!" Hermione said rounding on a cowering Daphne and Pansy once again holding up the box scowling at the pair.

"A present for us? how thoughtful," Luna said skipping forward taking the box from Hermione and shaking it trying to guess what it could be from the rattling sound.

"Not exactly Luna...they bought this for themselves using my bloody name! Didn't you!" Hermione snapped shaking with outrage now. Pansy and Daphne both looked guilty as sin as they looked to each other bottom lips quivering.

"What is it anyway?" Hermione hissed before rudely grabbing the box from Luna to open it and see for herself as Daphne and Pansy both hesitated.

"No don't!" Pansy said rushing forward and grabbing Hermione's arms.

"Well tell me then!" Hermione said harshly shaking free of Pansy's grip not appreciating the physical contact at the moment.

"Its...a...strap-on alright!" Pansy whispered quickly Hermione's ears going very red as the Gryffindor looked ready to slap her, Luna let out a little gasp and covered Dobby ears with her hands.

"Don't speak about such things in front of the elves!" Luna said very seriously concerned that discussion of such matters would upset the innocent gentle hearted creatures.

"You bought a...you bought...one of 'those' under my name! what if Filch had inspected the mail...my life would've been over!" Hermione shouted grabbing Pansy and shaking her harshly. With outrage fully in control of every part of her Hermione then did something she would've never dreamed of. She reached down to Pansy's chest down her jumper and shirt and roughly squeezed the Slytherins nipple twisting it making the witch yelp! Pansy didn't look as furious as Hermione had hoped instead she looked close to ecstatic as she bit her lip and suddenly leaped on Hermione and pushed her to the ground. The two began wrestling around the floor as many house elves who had gathered to watch scurried away squeaking as Daphne and Luna just looked on totally bemused.

"Shouldn't one of us do something?" Daphne asked nudging Luna unsure if she should break up the fight or stay out of it and let Pansy take all the heat off Hermione while she got off seemingly Scot-free.

"Oh no I think we should both let them get the anger out of their system...if they start tearing each other's clothes off I think we should step in however, though I know Hermione is dedicated to me and Pansy too you I think we both know that they harbor an underlying attraction for each other...lets let them work out all that sexual tension in a nice safe fashion," Luna said smiling cheerily as Daphne looked at her as if she had lost the plot.

"I'm going to ram that thing so far up your..."Hermione began shouting but Luna quickly interjected.

"None of that sort of talk while the elves are listening Hermione!" Luna said sternly wagging her finger at the still wrestling witches on the ground.

"Oh let her finish Luna I want to know where she's going to ram it exactly!" Pansy panted as she managed to roll on top of Hermione then and pin her hands above her head grinning down at the witch eyes alive with joy.

"Pansy that is enough!" Daphne said a little bit of envy entering her voice though she and Pansy had discussed her obvious attraction to Hermione and Pansy had said there was no romance there and it was purely a physical attraction and that she was completely dedicated to her alone Daphne couldn't help but get jealous now as she watched the excitement on her girlfriends face. Pansy looked over to Daphne with an apologetic look then which proved to be a costly mistake as Hermione took the opportunity to knee Pansy quite hard and kick her off. 

Hermione pulled herself to her feet then groaning in frustration as Pansy grinned up at her. Hermione had wanted to upset her, hurt her a little even but she' clearly just gotten the witch greatly aroused. 'Right then how about this' Hermione thought as she strode over to Luna who was holding the box from Angelica's which Hermione grabbed again.

"I'm confiscating this!" Hermione said hotly breathing heavily glaring down at Pansy.

"You can't! I paid good money for that!" Daphne cried before she could help herself and bit her lip as she realised she had unwittingly revealed her part in the scheme to Hermione.

"Oh, it was all her Hermione! I had nothing to do with it!" Hermione said dawning a mocking impression of Daphne that made Luna giggle and even Pansy chuckled. Pansy also stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend enjoying how she had gotten herself caught after throwing Pansy under the bus earlier.

"Well I mean...maybe I...okay so we were both in it together" Daphne sighed admitting defeat and moving to help Pansy up.

"I know you're very mad Grange-y but I'm willing to accept all the blame and I'll take the full brunt of any punishment I'll even take Daphne's share," Pansy said moving toward Hermione her head hung low though there was a definite hint of excitement in her voice that both Daphne and Hermione picked up on.

"Oh, how very noble of you darling! I think I'll take my punishment too thank you very much...I'm not having you get off without me!" Daphne said the last part in a hushed tone so only Pansy would hear but Hermione did pick it up none the less. So they perhaps thought she was going to turn their 'gift' upon them and wield it as a tool of punishment, or more likely pleasure as where Pansy was concerned. Hermione had no intention of such a thing but now her temper had cooled somewhat after her bout of wrestling with Pansy she decided to toy with the pair a little and handed the box back to Luna once more who looked quizzically at the odd crazed look in Hermione's eye. 

Hermione walked slowly toward Pansy then and placing a finger at the girl's belly she slowly drew it upward and then gripped the girls tie and pulled her forward by it till their faces were agonisingly close fixing Pansy with what she hoped to be a seductive look before speaking in a soft sultry tone.

"So you two think you can handle, a punishment from Professor Granger and Professor Lovegood?" Hermione asked as Pansy's eyes lit up and she nodded vigorously where Daphne looked more mutinous till Luna suddenly joining Hermione and copied her earlier actions gripping Daphne by her tie and pulling her close emulating Hermione's seductive look which came across a little too cute with her features rather than sexy like Hermione but Daphne still fell in line now too and swallowed hard.

"You think you could take hours and hours of...displine?" Hermione asked licking her lips and Pansy looked ready to faint as it did Daphne and they both glanced to each other for reassurance that it was alright to say yes and once they both seemed to attain permission form each other the girls nodded.

"Well come along then under the sink now!" Hermione snapped pointing towards the cupboard under the sink as Pansy and Daphne looked a little confused.

"Isn't that a little confined for a 'punishment'?" Pansy asked frowning.

"Are you speaking back to me Miss Parkinson!" Hermione snapped crossing her arms.

"No Professor!" Pansy replied quickly.

"Good...now both of you into the cupboard...and follow the tunnel," Hermione said smiling again at the witches confusion. She hadn't expected this to be how she introduced the Slytherins to the room of requirement and her and Luna's private space but now was as good a time as any she supposed as Pansy and Daphne headed over to the sink and both kneeled down to enter.

"We're not really going to, punish them are we...like with the handcuffs and everything? It does seem sort of exciting but I'm afraid I really am a one-woman witch Hermione Granger," Luna said dreamily as she took Hermione's hand seeming to already sense that they weren't going to do what Pansy and Daphne thought they were.

"Oh no Luna, there'll be a punishment alright but not the kind Pansy has in mind," Hermione said grinning evilly as she moved with Luna to follow Pansy and Daphne into the room of requirement.

******

Bellatrix was a bit bleary-eyed as she straightened Isabeau's traveling cloak and handed the witch her small suitcase enchanted to carry ten times what it would normally be able to and was packed to bursting with everything the maid would need while she was away. 

"Now who are you?" Bellatrix asked blinking rapidly and sniffling a little.

"Jenny Redfield," Isabeau sighed still unhappy at having to not only undergo this name change but also having to use a spell to dye her blonde hair jet black along with her eyebrows. 'Jenny' had been selected for how common it was and how it would draw less attention than any French name Isabeau would have rather used. The maid had long since lost her accent and could pass for a native Briton to all but those with the sharpest of ears. 

She was most unlike her cousin in that regard, Fleur's accent was extremely heavy in comparison. Her Belle had made mention of her cousin recently she'd run into her over Christmas. Isabeau had feared that her cousin would be coming to mount some sort of foolish rescue but that was yet to happen thankfully. Bellatrix had used Fleur as another excuse as to why it was best for Isabeau to undertake this task and get her away from Malfoy Manor lest Fleur should at some point seek to recover her and bring her back into the arms of blood traitors and other undesirables.

So it was reluctantly that the maid had agreed to take on this task of guiding, keeping an eye on and passing messages to mistress Malfoy's son Draco. The new identity was not the worst thing, it was leaving her Belle that was hurting her most. Isabeau almost cried out when Bellatrix kissed her delicately on the lips in full view of Mistress Malfoy something the witch hadn't done before.

Narcissa was stood nearby with her arms folded as she watched her sister continue to caress and praise the maid who was also a little tearful now. Her sister appeared like a doting mother who was perhaps sending their daughter off on their first day of school her eyes full of a mixture of pride and worry. Narcissa couldn't tell what was an act and what was true with her sister any longer.

"Alright come along Bella, Isabeau needs to get going she'll want to arrive at the pub just as Rosmerta is closing up so there's no one around to see her and it'll be the best time to play on the witches sympathies so she doesn't turn the poor hungry tired witch with nowhere to go away," Narcissa said repeating the thinking behind their plan one last time.

"Yes, of course, we must not keep Rosie witing, now Jenny remember...don't do anything I wouldn't do," Bellatrix said with a giggle and a wink her usual self seeming to return. Isabeau nodded with a small choked chuckle the problem with that statement was there wasn't a lot her Belle wouldn't do so that left her with few options. Isabeau also thought that might be code to Imperio Rosmerta if things didn't go to plan which Isabeau was definitely open to doing, after hearing about the relationship the barmaid had had with her mistress. Narcissa rolled her eyes at the continued sickeningly sweet goodbye and decided she'd had enough of this charade her sister was putting the girl through and marched over to the front door and opened it gesturing for Isabeau to exit.

Isabeau quickly got the message that it was time to go and with one last quick wave to her Belle she walked outside a little way down the garden path before disapparating with a loud crack. Bellatrix straightened up then her tears drying instantly and she gave a low chuckle.

"I thought she'd never leave," Bellatrix said moving over to stand by her sister who closed the front door now frowning as Bellatrix slipped her arms around her sisters middle and pulled her into a hug.

"Why do you play with her like that...she thinks you truly care for her as she does for you," Narcissa said sharply as Bellatrix held her a little tighter then.

"It'll keep her on side if things get tough, if she fears to upset her beloved mistress she is less likely to fail that's all. You aren't jealous are you Cissy?" Bellatrix asked with a giggle then as her sister tried to push her away but Bellatrix's grip was too strong.

"So I may be a little fond of little Izzy...but you're still my number one girl Cissy...always," Bellatrix said sweetly then leaning around Narcissa to kiss her cheek.

"What a lovely thing to say, Bella..." Narcissa said quietly not wishing to upset her sister by pushing her away at the moment.

"Have you written to Draco as we planned?" Bellatrix asked her eyes closed now as she continued to hold Narcissa.

"Yes we've been in contact I left more than a few hints that he should be in the three broomsticks on the fourteenth next month, He seems to be set on taking the Greengrass girl on something of a date...Isabeau shall make contact then hopefully," Narcissa sighed hoping everything would go as planned hoping her sister's faith in the maid wasn't misplaced.

"Greengrass? He chose the sickly one, wasn't it? We'll correct him when the time comes don't worry Cissy," Bellatrix said stepping away from her sister at last and Narcissa spun to face her.

"That won't be necessary Bella...the heart wants what it wants..." Narcissa said looking her sister deep in her eyes seeming to startle the witch a little.

"Well...there may be something to that Cissy..." Bellatrix said no sarcasm, no joking, no playful grin as she kept her eyes locked with Narcissa who held her gaze awhile longer before she walked off toward the kitchen and Bellatrix stared after her, her face unreadable.

Bellatrix looked away from the kitchen as she spied some of the many other maids of Malfoy Manor descending the stairs to start that day's duties, the seemed surprised to find Bellatrix up so early she was often a late riser. Bellatrix did not move from her place at the bottom of the stairs and rather rudely forced the maids to walk around her. She grabbed the last one by the arm however and pulled her close.

"Ah I remember you...the mouthy one who lost her tongue," Bellatrix rhymed cackling and the maid looked terrified. With Isabeau gone she would need a new playmate and this one would do nicely she thought.

"Let take a little trip to the kitchen there's something in the fridge I feel like giving you back and you'll most certainly need it if we're going to kiss and make up...would you like that?" Bellatrix asked grinning, the maid thought for a moment then nodded and Bellatrix cackled again and the lead the witch across the hall toward the kitchen. What Izzy doesn't know shan't hurt her Bellatrix thought as she pulled the silent maid along grinning.

******

"Draco?" Astoria asked as she entered the Slytherin boys dorm and moved to sit next to Draco on his bed. The boy quickly folded up a letter he'd been reading pushed it back in its envelope and tossed it over to his bedside table with a stack of other letters half-finished essays and various documents. His tie was loose around his neck and his shirt was open he'd clearly been getting ready for an early night but gotten distracted.

"Astoria, I...showed you up at dinner I apologise," Draco said quietly looking to the young girl a slightly guilty look in his eye as he shifted awkwardly as she moved closer to him to take his hand.

"You were defending yourself and your family name from those brutes, there is no apology needed...are you okay?" Astoria said starting with steel in her voice as she recalled the endless barrage of accusations those idiots Crabbe and Goyle had leveled toward Draco at dinner, her voice grew softer as she finished, however, wishing for Draco to open up to her.

"I could crucio the pair of them sometimes!" Draco snapped standing up abruptly and beginning to pace back and forth in front of his bed fists balled as he shook his head.

"Forget them...I doubt they will even be enrolled at Hogwarts much longer the way they carry on...they attacked Granger on the train all the Professors will be watching them now, they are no threat to you or me...I even heard it was Longbottom that laid one of them out flat," Astoria said with a laugh that made Draco grin then but he soon began scowling a moment later.

"Longbottom?... Merlin, they really are useless...I'd heard Crabbe tried to use Curcio in full earshot of the entire train! I'm surrounded by fools," Draco muttered shaking his head.

"Forget them...forget them all, we just need to take care of each other stick with Pansy and my sister they'll see you right...maybe they are right about Granger and she really wants to help," Astoria said hoping Draco would remain in his calm mood.

"I still don't get it...Granger should want to throw me to the wolves leave me to my fate and face the full brunt of the dark lord's fury when I fail my task...it doesn't make sense why she'd ever help me of all people, there's no way she'd go behind Potter's back...I don't believe any of this" Draco said sighing and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Did it make sense for her to fall for Luna Lovegood? Did it make sense to befriend Pansy and my sister? Did it make sense to go diving into your dreams not once but twice to try and help you? Maybe there's more to Hermione Granger than you think...just as there's more to you than most people think too, Draco Malfoy," Astoria said standing, then moving to the boy and placing her hands on his hips and pulling him close and leaning up for a kiss.

"Pansy...was never very bright you know, I wouldn't put much weight on her thoughts on Granger, you know I rather think she even fancied her, I remember during potions in our first few years she used to pull Grangers hair and dip it in potions and used to turn it blue and all sorts.

It wasn't just a little teasing either, she just did it far too often...definitely her way of saying 'I like you'," Draco said with a laugh and Astoria grinned at thought of how Hermione must've reacted to having her hair turned blue by a potion.

"Yes, I've heard Daphne often complain about the way she looks at Hermione sometimes but she'd never betray my sister, she's just not the type, When Pansy commits to someone she means it...as you should know," Astoria said a little frown on her face then making Draco roll his eyes.

"Not this again I told you I had to have someone to use as a cover so no one would know you and I were together..." Draco began but Astoria placed a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Let's not talk about that again...Now come to bed," Astoria said taking Draco by the arm and leading him over to his bed again.

"Astoria we can't if someone finds you in here...those fools Crabbe and Goyle or some other lunatic with a grudge against me will see you as a target..." Draco sighed cupping the witches cheek as she pouted at hearing that line for what felt like the one-hundredth time.

"Listen...its Valentines in a few weeks... I'm thinking we might find a quiet corner in Hogsmeade keep ourselves out of everyone else way and we'll spend the day together just me and you forget all this nonsense for once?" Draco said in an attempt to cheer the witch.

"I have perfected the notice me not charm...no one would even know I was there if we're lucky," Astoria said thoughtfully smiling widely.

"Its a date then," Draco said bringing the girl into a hug closing his eyes, though he opened them again shortly to look at the letter he'd tossed on the table earlier frowning at it over the witch's shoulder. Draco wondered just what his mother was planning by subtly suggesting he be in the three broomsticks on the fourteenth, whatever it was he hoped it wouldn't ruin his and Astoria's day. 

As Draco said goodnight to Astoria and got into bed for an early night himself he couldn't help but worry he was being drawn into some hair brain scheme of his aunts, would she storm into Hogsmeade and steal him away or some other such madness? 

No that couldn't be it there were Auours stationed all around the village she'd never get near the place still he didn't like any of this. His last thought before sleep took him was of maybe mentioning it to Granger and he actually laughed aloud at the idea in shock he would ever come to such a conclusion but maybe Astoria was right maybe there was something to be said for giving Granger a chance.

******

Daphne couldn't keep a small grin from her lips despite her discomfort as she climbed up the ladder behind Pansy her wand ignited with Lumos to light their way, the witch hadn't been lying earlier about her underwear situation. Pansy had even looked back at her over her shoulder a little way into the climb before saying, "See anything you like darling' hicking her robes and skirt up a little giving her bare backside a wiggle, the witch was absolutely shameless. Daphne had leaned up and placed her lips to one of the witches bare cheeks and had made Pansy give an excited yelp and begin to giggle.

"Hey, frisky! watch it! I nearly slipped off this bloody ladder, how much further is it, Granger, my arms and legs are aching!" Pansy had moaned then letting her robes fall back into place as she began to climb again.

"Almost there a little longer now and it's Professor Granger to you till you've served your detention!" Hermione called from a little way below them as she and Luna also made there way up the ladder.

"Why'd you have to make the entrance so elaborate couldn't you just stick to a simple door on the seventh floor?" Daphne asked a little tired herself now finding all this crawling through tunnels and up ladders to be a very extreme length to go at concealing the room of requirement.

"We didn't ask for a really long tunnel if that's what you're thinking. We just needed an alternative entrance that Draco or anyone else would never be able to stumble upon, this is what the room provided us with us it must be the most secure way. We have opened the normal exit on the seventh floor a handful of times for convenience sake and maybe now that Draco seems to be willing to give up his plans and maybe join us we could go back to using the standard entrance," Hermione said though she frowned as she was still uncertain whether they had fully won the boy over just yet.

"Well, I'm certainly never climbing this ladder again so you can go ahead and open the normal entrance...after our punishment Professor...um please?" Pansy said hopefully really not eager to make this exhausting journey through the enclosed space more than once.

"We'll see how well you do during your detention Miss Parkinson," Hermione said with a chuckle that unnerved Daphne and Pansy both witches beginning to think over how unwise it may have been to follow the instruction of a witch they had just recently made very mad and now had them at her mercy.

"I'm I being scary enough Luna?" Hermione whispered to the humming girl below her on the ladder who was climbing very slowly as she had to keep a hold of Pansy and Daphne's package from Angelica's and keep her balance on the ladder at the same time.

"What?...oh, sorry Hermione I was distracted by the lovely view... ask me that again?" Luna said dreamily smiling at Hermione's lovely backside as she climbed.

"One of these day's I'll have to remember to make you go first up this ruddy ladder!" Hermione groaned as realized Luna hadn't heard a word of what had been going on and had instead been off in a carefree daydream as she watched Hermione's bum.

A few moments later Pansy finally let out a yell of excitement as she pushed open the trap door and clambered up out into the room of requirement falling to the ground panting heavily so happy to be out of the tunnel.

"Wow! look at the fountain and the statue and the books!" Daphne gasped eyes wide as she entered the room and looked all around smiling.

"Never mind all that...Look at the bed," Pansy said with a sly grin sitting up on the floor and spying the large queen sized bed to her left pulling herself to her feet and walking over to it licking her lips.

"I bet this is where we'll be serving most of our detention," Pansy said sitting down patting the bed motioning for Daphne to come to sit down next to her.

"Pansy lets not get too excited we're...not really going to let Hermione do whatever she and Luna wants to us... are we?...that was just a bit of fun right?" Daphne asked playing with her hands, having gotten very cold feet about this whole situation.

"Oh relax Daph I'm sure it'll only be a little bit of light spanking...Professor Granger's not that kinky I'm sure...though wait a minute...what the hell are these..." Pansy gasped reaching down to the floor and picking up a pair of handcuffs smiling ear to ear as Daphne couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Sweet Merlin! This is Luna and Hermione's bloody shag pad isn't it? So much for all that training room, Library nonsense Granger talked about!" Pansy said cackling stopping abruptly as the handcuffs flew out of her hand out of nowhere and soared through the air directly into a scowling Hermione's waiting hand and she quickly hid the cuffs behind her back flushing furiously.

"Oh, are we using the handcuffs? Shall I get the room to give us a second pair...we do have to naughty students to deal with after all," Luna said cheerily as she climbed out of the trap door setting the Angelica's box down on the floor before closing the trap door.

"No Luna...these are...um..." Hermione rambled looking toward Pansy and Daphne her cheeks feeling like they were on fire as the two Slytherins grinned at her eyes alive with glee at how the table's had turned. Pansy and Daphne go to their feet then and walked slowly toward Hermione.

"You tried to kink shame us the whole way through that tunnel Professor just because we bought one little naughty toy...yet here you are with a hidden sex dungeon...perhaps it's you that needs a detention," Daphne said smiling wickedly.

"Its, not a sex dungeon...look around its clearly a library with a training area for practicing dueling...look at the dummies!" Hermione protested quickly tossing the handcuffs onto a desk trying to keep her composure as Daphne and Pansy advanced on her and Luna still smiling.

"So the bed and handcuffs and Merlin knows what else you've got laying around in here, are just for show eh Professor?" Pansy said biting her lip.

"We've been caught out Professor Granger who awful," Luna said giggling as Hermione looked ready to explode.

"Luna!" Hermione groaned stamping her foot at her girlfriends joining in with Pansy and Daphne with their teasing.

"Oh so sometimes we like to sleep over in here and have a quick tumble but its don't a sleazy kinky dungeon so don't try to make it sound like that!" Hermione snapped looking at Pansy who was still holding back from cackling with joy at this situation.

"Oh okay, Professor...we'll behave now...so about this detention when do we start?" Pansy asked a glimmer in her eye.

"Well seeing as your so eager how about right now," Hermione said breathing a little heavily as she tried to cool herself down after the burning red hot embarrassment she had just suffered.

"Will you be taking us over your knee or...wait what are you doing?" Pansy asked the joy fading from her voice as Hermione clapped her hands and began speaking aloud to the room at large.

"Room, I need twenty blackboards in rows up and down the center of the room, oh and some chalk please," Hermione said smiling evilly at Pansy and Daphne's taken aback expressions.

"I want these blackboards filled with the line 'I must not buy sex toys under Hermione Granger's name ever again!' no magic no moaning and no slacking! wands please?" Hermione said dawning her strictest voice walking towards the stunned Slytherins who were both frowning deeply now her hand held out for their wands they wouldn't be needing them for a few hours. Luna giggled at Hermione's tone and how cheeky she had been with this whole set up.

"But I thought..." Pansy began pouting as she and Daphne handed over their wands but Hermione cut her off with a chuckle.

"Oh, I think we all know what you though Pansy Parkinson...the same thing you always think," Hermione said sighing as she took both girls wands and set them on a table by her and Luna's bed gesturing for Luna to come towards her smiling now.

"Get to work ladies," Hermione said as she pulled Luna close and moved to sit on the bed.

"What are you two going to do?" Daphne said pouting as she looked around at all the blackboards they had to fill having no clue how she would survive such a mind-numbing task.

"Oh we have some much-needed Muffin time to catch up on...just pretend we're not here," Luna said dreamily pushing Hermione backward onto the bed making the Gryffindor laugh.

"Muffin time?" Pansy asked snorting as she moved over to the first blackboard rolling her eyes as Daphne moved to the one opposite her.

"Those two really are something else aren't they?" Daphne said smiling wryly as she began to write just as Luna and Hermione pulled the curtains around there bed giggling as they began removing each other's clothes.

"At least they aren't using our toy," Pansy said grinning as she eyed The Angelica's box sitting on a table nearby where it had been seemingly forgotten however the ribbon the top suddenly undid itself and the top of the box slid off as a Purple strap on floated up out of the box and towards Hermione and Luna's bed making Pansy and Daphne's eyes go wide. A hand reached out from behind the red curtains of the queen sized bed and pulled the toy inside and Pansy and Daphne next heard a great deal of giggling as Hermione and Luna no doubt enjoyed looking over the object.

"Are they going to make us listen while they...you know shag each other senseless...with our bloody toy?" Daphne said looking furious as she turned to look at Pansy.

"Oh, I hope so..." Pansy said biting her lip looking rather excited to Daphne's great dismay the humiliation of this situation seeming to only please her randy kinky girlfriend Daphne had to just roll her eyes and shake her head as some pleasured moans began to drift from behind the curtains of the queen sized bed.

"Merlin can't they at least use a silencing charm," Daphne said getting back to writing on the blackboard.

"Oh where's the fun in that...you know Daph while our Professors are busy in there we could be getting a little busy out here..." Pansy said setting down her chalk by her half-filled blackboard and walking towards Daphne biting her lip and slowly undoing her tie and unbuttoning her shirt. Daphne swallowed hard looking back to the now shaking queen-sized bed more giggling and pleasure groans and other delightful sounds making for a deeply arousing symphony that made Daphne's legs begin to tremble.

"Oh screw it...come here, woman!" Daphne said grabbing Pansy and pulling her into a lusty snog Pansy jumped up and brought her legs around Daphne's middle and pushed her backward into the blackboard she'd been working on smudging the chalk and making it eligible. Daphne laughed in between kissing Pansy as they quickly relieved each other of there clothes spurred on by Luna and Hermione's own pleasure laughs and groans.

****

"Tell me we're keeping it?" panted Luna with a faint smile her hands that had been gripping the back of Hermione's head and one of her breasts falling limp as Hermione collapsed on top of the witch burying her sweaty red face in the Ravenclaws chest swallowing hard and sighing as they both came down from their climax, the purple toy they'd been using still lodged inside Luna.

"That would be stealing Miss Lovegood...we really should return this depraved, illicit, kinky...lovely wonderful thing to its rightful owners," Hermione giggled as she withdrew from her girlfriend making the blonde witch pout at the loss of the wonderful feeling of fullness that was being taken from her. 

Hermione also looked a little sad to be leaving the tight silky wet warmth of Luna's heavenly sex. The toy had been enchanted to feel just like a real extension of the wearers body and Hermione had almost lost her mind with pleasure after Luna's warmth had first enveloped her all the sensation from the toy being sent straight through her own quivering damp sex as the toy had vibrated slightly with magical energy radiating from it greatly stimulating herself and Luna. 

Hermione rolled over to lay next to Luna blowing at a stray strand of her bushy hair that clung wetly to her face in a vein lazy attempt to move it, Luna giggled then and reached over and fixed Hermione's face for her and gave her delicate kiss on the lips. Luna then looked down Hermione's body to the purple strap-on that was pointing straight up in the air and gave it a light flick with her finger making Hermione gasp.

"Don't Luna! It's very sensitive!" Hermione said slapping away the witches hand playfully.

"I want a turn," Luna said sitting up then and crossing her arms looking very seriously at Hermione who bit her lip and struggled to contain her excitement at the prospect of being taken by Luna in the same way she had just done for her.

"Well, I suppose... I wait... what's that sound?" Hermione questioned as she moved over to the edge of the bed and peeled back the curtains a little to get the shock of her life as she spied a very naked Daphne astride an also very naked Pansy grinding herself down upon the witches face head thrown back in ecstasy.

"Those cheeky little... they're supposed to be doing lines!" Hermione muttered harshly, slapping the bed with her hand in frustration. Hermione quickly shut the curtains before either of the Slytherins would catch sight of her face, eyes wides and shocked expression. Hermione looked to Luna going a little red again as Luna viewed her quizzically and moved to look through the curtains to see what was going on for herself. Hermione grabbed her hand and shook her head, just as Daphne let out hr loudest cry of pleasure yet and a slow playful look of realisation spread across Luna's face.

"I guess the sound of us going at it got them a little distracted," Luna said grinning as moved closer to Hermione again winking at her.

"Wait...didn't you put up the silencing charms?" Hermione asked swallowing hard again.

"Whoops....I've done it again haven't I? Sorry, Hermione, I get ever so careless when I'm randy," Luna said a sly look in her eye that told Hermione this had been no accident.

"You are a devious naughty little witch Luna Lovegood," Hermione scowled crossing her arms and Luna put on a mock pout then but Hermione soon continued her expression softening somewhat as a small grin appeared on her lips, "and...I love it," Hermione whispered leaning forward on her knees to capture the witches lips again. Hermione pulled back looking ready to push Luna onto her back for round two bit Luna wagged her finger at her.

"My turn Hermione Granger get Betty off please!" Luna said gesturing towards the purple phallus making Hermione snort.

"Betty? You're calling it Betty?" Hermione said bursting into laughter then.

"Betty is not an 'It' Hermione Granger, She's a she, now hand her over and get on your belly," Luna demanded quite forcefully and Hermione did as she was bid as Hermione lay prone wiggling her bum in anticipation of Luna and 'Betty' looking over her shoulder biting her lip fixing Luna with what she hoped was a seductive look she noted that the witch seemed to have gotten distracted as she appeared to be sniffing the air a curious look spread on her face.

"What's the matter Luna...you don't have to take me like this if you don't want its okay if..." Hermione trailed off as Luna raised a finger to silence her still sniffing the air.

"Was there anything else in that Angelica's box?" Luna questioned furrowing her brow as she looked at a now slightly impatience Hermione who was finding herself fairly eager for Betty to get to know her more intimately and was unhappy with Luna's getting distracted so easily.

"I don't think so Luna...now why don't you come over here and.." Hermione was cut off again as Luna spoke over her.

"Toffee!" Luna said excitedly raising her hand opening the curtain of the queen sized bed and reaching out toward the Angelica's box still open on the table nearby and small golden bag floated up out of it towards the witch who grabbed it from the air smiling widely.

"Free complementary Toffees, 'sweeten up your Lover by having the feast on these delicious sweets that will make their....oh my!" Luna said trailing off as she quickly opened the bag took out a Toffee and headed straight over to Hermione who sat up looking a little scared at the witches extreme enthusiasm.

"Eat one Hermione!" Luna said pushing the sweet forcefully into the witches mouth.

"Careful Luna I could've choked," Hermione said as she reluctantly chewed that admittedly very tasty sweet and swallowed it. Hermione let out a little squeak as Luna leaned down then and abruptly took one of Hermione's hardened nipples in her mouth and began devouring it like a starved woman her tongue swirling all around it making Hermione gasp and laugh a little.

"Oh...my Luna that's...wow," Hermione laughed grabbing the witches head and tangling her fingers in her hair as she greatly enjoyed the ministrations of Luna's eager wet tongue and warm salivating mouth. Luna sat up then smiling widely.

"Yummy toffee! just like the packaging said!" Luna beamed and Hermione shook her head in disbelief there was no way those sweets made her nipples taste like toffee surely. Hermione reached over and grabbed up the open packet of toffees and let out a little chuckle as she read the details. Hermione took a finger and moved it in a circular motion around her wet nipple and brought it to the tip of her tongue.

"Merlin that's...amazing!" Hermione laughed as Luna dived down for seconds.

"Hey wait...what about...aren't you going to use Betty!" Hermione said descending into fits of giggles as Luna's tongue lapped at her nipple like a kitten at a saucer of milk.

"Later Hermione! Toffee nipples come first!" Luna said stopping her ministrations briefly.

Pansy and Daphne looked at each other slightly perplexed as the stood outside the curtain of the bed having just gotten very haphazardly dressed and moving over to listen to Hermione and Luna and see if they were done yet. It was getting quite late and the Slytherins were ready for bed they didn't want to sneak off without saying anything and also had come to the conclusion they'd rather not leave at all and we're going to request sleeping in here with the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw but the recent conversation they'd overheard was leaving them a little confused and unsure if they should interrupt.

"Who the hells Betty?" Daphne asked looking to Pansy.

"Never mind that...whats all this Toffee nipple stuff!" Pansy replied with a smirk a#making Daphne roll her eyes.

"Come on let's just leave them to it and get started back through that tunnel...Granger can punish us for not doing lines later," Daphne sighed trying to pull Pansy away by the arm then but the witch wouldn't budge.

"No chance I'm not going all the way back through there...Hermione Luna...are you decent?" Pansy called sweetly trying not to laugh as she knew it was highly unlikely they were anything close to decent.

"Um...just one second Pansy..." Hermione shouted her voice cracking a little as she seemed to realise the Slytherins had been listening in on them again. A few moments later Hermione and Luna opened the curtains having very hastily pulled on there school shirts and their knickers and having left Betty off on a side table on the other side of the bed.

"Your lines went well I see!" Hermione said straightening up a little on the bed and trying to appear somewhat dignified as Pansy and Daphne just smirked at her.

"Yeah thing about that is Professor Granger...you and Professor Lovegood we're being so awfully loud we may have gotten a little bit distracted...I;m sure you'll both understand it wasn't our fault" Pansy said putting on a mock pout and sweet baby voice as Daphne shook her head and Hermione's nostrils flared as Luna giggled.

"You were supposed to be serving detention...not shagging!" Hermione snapped then and Pansy and Daphne couldn't help but keep grinning at how flustered she was.

"Oh come on Hermione can we drop this now...we're very sorry and we'll never do it again we promise..besides you seemed to enjoy our little 'gift'...or at least you sounded like you did," Daphne said smirking then and Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Luna interjected.

"Oh yes Betty's lovely we're very glad you let us borrow her...Betty says she wouldn't mind of all four of us share her," Luna said dreamily hugging Hermione from behind then, trying to take some of the annoyance out of the witch who turned to look at her girlfriend a look of sheer utter disbelief on her face at that statement which made Pansy and Daphne laugh.

"Well, that very sweet Luna...um but I think me and Pansy should get our own...Betty," Daphne said smiling while Pansy frowned at that and grabbed Daphne's arm and leaned up to whisper something in her ear.

"Pansy! but... it's been used...its unheighgenic...fine you win!" Daphne said shaking her head as Pansy beamed.

"Well burrow Betty on weekends please Luna...as long as you use the proper cleansing charms on her...I wouldn't mind myself but Daphne's very health conscious" Pansy said grinning as Daphne gave her shoulder a slap.

"I don't believe this," Hermione muttered rolling her eyes.

"So Hermione now we've all made up and are the besties forever again and all that gooey nonsense...could you ask this room to conjure up an extra bed for us...we're both so tired and would be very grateful if you didn't make your poor friends climb all the way back through that cold dark tunnel again," Pansy said battering her eyelashes at Hermione furiously in a comic fashion that made Hermione's scowl turned into a smile.

"There's no space for another bed...but you two can share with us...if you behave yourself, Pansy!" Hermione said somewhat sternly as eyed the dark-haired Slytherin.

"When have I ever misbehaved Professor," Pansy said as she took Daphne's hand and led her over to the bed giggling as Hermione sighed and moved with Luna to lay down.

"I'm glad we're sharing it so nice having a bed full of witches isn't it?" Luna said as she kissed Hermione's cheek and Hermione gave a small nod of agreement as she cuddled up to the witch as Pansy and Daphne slipped into bed behind them both also grinning at the statement. Hermione shut her eyes totally warm and satisfied her anger about what Pansy and Daphne had done almost vanishing but then Pansy had to go and put her foot in it as usual.

"So...can Daph and I get a go on these Toffee flavored nipples...or?" Pansy asked as Hermione groaned a thrust her backside into Pansy to shove her back across the bed a little as the witch cackled.

"I'll kick you out and you can sleep on the floor if you don't watch it, Pansy," Hermione snapped as she held a giggling Luna even tighter as Pansy snorted.

"No listen to her Pansy she'll do it and when she does I won't do a thing to stop her!" Daphne said hotly as Pansy groaned.

"Oh, you lot are no fun at all!" Pansy huffed in jest.

A little while later all four witches drifted off to sleep their friendship appearing to have survived mostly unscathed.

******

In the following weeks, as January turned to February and the snows began to melt, though the weather still stayed frosty, Pansy and Daphne got quite accustomed to coming and going from the room of requirement and Hermione even finally allowed them to use the exit on the seventh floor. She still made them enter through the kitchens however despite how much Pansy complained about the climb, Hermione lecturing her for an hour about security did make her finally cease her complaints. Pansy and Daphne soon started joining in with Hermione and Luna's wandless nonverbal magic training deciding that Luna and Hermione where better Professors than Snape and infinitely more patient.

"Wow I made it move and we've only been trying half an hour! that's more than I've managed with Snape the entire year," Pansy said excitedly as the book she'd been trying to nonverbally Accio shifted right to the age of the table and toppled off almost hitting the ground before Hermione reached out her hand and summoned it to her instead. Hermione clutched the book tightly and placed it in her book bag.

"Yes very good Pansy but don't use the books try getting the cushions to move instead," Hermione said smiling relived that Luna hadn't seen the book Pansy had been trying to summon. It was a study on Norse wizarding societies and spirits such as the Valkyrie.

"Okay sorry Professor," Pansy said sounding a tiny bit disappointed that Hermione hadn't heaped more praise upon her and instead seemed more preoccupied with her silly books.

"Maybe it would be easier if you summoned something more desirable to you personally, Hermione used my knickers when we were starting out," Luna said matter of factly as she helped Daphne get her wand movements correct and Pansy and Daphne both cackled as Hermione went red and stomped off to train by herself embarrassed.

"You know Daphne I think I like Professor Lovegood the best, don't you? Far better temper than some Professors I might mention," Pansy said an evil grin on her face as she trotted over to Daphne and a somewhat bashful looking Luna as Daphne gave the witch a kiss on the cheek.

"Now girls don't tease Professor Granger she trying her best," Luna said winking at a scowling Hermione who took out one the training dummies with wordless blot of lightning being sent from her wand straight at the unfortunate dummies head causing it to explode and Daphne and Pansy soon stopped their joking around and got back to work.

The four didn't just train and study in the room they also discussed how best to get Draco onside as he was currently refusing to meet with Hermione and Luna and would only talk to Daphne and Pansy, even then he would only to it late in the evenings in the empty classrooms or other secluded areas away from the prying eyes of the rest of his house. He claimed that he would only talk with Hermione and Luna if he was allowed to do so in the room of requirement Pansy and Daphne said they didn't have permission to let him and he got very sulky and defensive.

"He acting like a fool," Hermione grumbled as Pansy explained her latest failure to get Draco to come meet with Hermione one evening at dinner.

"Well let's keep trying he's going to Hogsmeade tomorrow to celebrate Valentines with..." Pansy trailed off then as Daphne hit her a dig in the ribs with her elbow Hermione looked up a little confused.

"He's doing what?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes as she took a sip of her milk.

"He'll be in Hogsmeade tomorrow...I know you probably had plans with Luna but maybe it'd be a good time to ambush him and see if you can't talk him around," Hermione looked to Luna who appeared a little miffed that they would be giving up there day but she nodded and Hermione decided it was worth a shot.

The next day Hermione stood in the entrance hall waiting for Luna wearing winter clothing as it was still rather chilly out. Many love dunk couples were also heading out to Hogsmeade though fewer than there normally would be as there was also a quidditch match happening today Slytherin vs Gryffindor, Hermione had been surprised that Draco wouldn't be staying to watch the match. She'd assumed he must have a date of sorts though Pansy and Daphne had been tight-lipped on the subject and they had just told her not to worry and just concentrate on finding the right moment to corner Draco when they got him on his own.

Hermione waved at Professor Slughorn as he walked by looking a little down in the dumps he'd been planning a Valentine's day party but there had been a distinct lack of interest due to the Quidditch match happening that day. Hermione had even heard him complaining to Hagrid one afternoon in the courtyard that he suspected Professor McGonagall had shifted around the Quidditch schedule in order to scupper his plans.

"Said the last one caused too much of mess, what nonsense..." Slughorn had boomed as he'd clapped an uncomfortable looking Hagrid on the back. The half-giant had quickly waved to Hermione and strode off to talk to her in a bid to shake off Slughorn. Hermione giggled as she recalled the memory she was soon brought out of her thought as Pansy and Daphne came down the stairs arm in arm and stopped next to her.

"No Luna yet?" Daphne asked adjusting her scarf.

"No, I hope she didn't stop to play hide and seek with some first years again," Hermione said frowning as Daphne and Pansy gave a laugh at how careless Luna could be sometimes.

"Well maybe we could set off a little early and Luna can catch up or..." Pansy trailed off as Professor McGonagall came striding into the entrance hall fixing a headscarf in place as she went, the older witch should've been down at the quidditch pitch by now Hermione could tell something was up and she wasn't going to like it she just knew it.

"Miss Granger waiting on Miss Lovegood I presume...I have some bad news I've unfortunately had to borrow Miss Lovegood there was an Issue getting someone to commentate today's match....and well Miss Lovegood overheard my trouble and stepped in I really couldn't deny her, I'm sure she'll make it up to you later but If you'd care to come down to the stands you can sit in the commentators stand with me and hopefully we can keep her focused on the match," Professor McGonagall said looking a tad worried by this turn of events and like she was regretting allowing this to happen at all.

"Lunaaaaa!" Hermione groaned stamping her foot a little petulantly.

"You go on ahead to Hogsmeade Hermione Daphne and I will go look after Luna...I'm sure it was just a little mistake and she forgot we had plans," Pansy said smiling widely at the idea of getting to hear Luna commentate a quidditch match.

"What about Hogsmeade!" Daphne said frowning looking unsure about leaving Hermione to go seek out Draco on her own.

"Oh, we'll go another day dear come along...I can't miss this woman Luna commentating a quidditch match this will be gold now come on!"Pansy whispered the last half of her sentence so Professor McGonagall wouldn't hear as she passed.

"I'm sorry Professor but I really need to get to Hogsmeade...tell Luna good luck with her commentating...and that I'll be having word with her alter about making sure she sticks to prior arrangements she may have been engaged in," Hermione said shaking her head a little annoyed she'd be spending Valentine's day alone and worse yet alone with Draco Malfoy perhaps.

"Oh, well if you think that's for the best one last thing Miss Granger Luna gave me this for you," Professor McGonagall said with a wry smile as she handed over the card with giant heart on the front with L and H in the middle the letters changing from pink to blue and back. Professor McGonagall rushed off then seeming eager to get to the Quidditch pitch.  
Hermione opened her card and suddenly Luna's voice began to read what might have been the strangest yet sweetest poem she had ever heard.

"Roses are red  
Violets are...well Violet come to think  
Betty is Purple and stays in the room beneath our sink  
I love you, Hermione Granger, every single hair on your bushy head"

Luna's voice faded as did the words on the card and a wizard photograph Hermione couldn't recall ever being taken appeared showing herself and Luna sitting on a bench in the courtyard looking at each other starry-eyed. The pair shared a kiss and then turned to the camera and waved at Hermione. Hermione felt her eyes go a little wet and she blew a kiss to the Luna in the photograph who did the same, the Hermione in the picture wasn't best pleased and crossed her arms. The real Hermione laughed at that she clearly made herself jealous. Hermione noted a watermark at the bottom left corner of the photo, 'Colin Creevy Original' Hermione sighed she wished that boy would ask before taking his snaps sometimes, though she was willing to let his stealth photography slide just this once.

"I love you too Luna Lovegood" Hermione sighed stowing the card in her coat and dried her eyes wishing Luna was here and though she wasn't sure what had possessed the witch to go off and commentate quidditch when they had an important mission Hermione decided the witch must have her reasons. Hermione held her head up then and stepped out into the chilly air and headed through the courtyard and off to Hogsmeade determined to find Malfoy and set him straight once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was any of that madness entertaining? Merlin, i hope so! ahaha anyway, thanks for reading again comments kudos please give them to me I'm a needy bitch and I want your attention!! lol next update might be two weeks instead of one as this chapter took a lot out of me and I want a tiny break to get myself back in proper form for the next oen hope people don't mind anyway see you next time and Happy Valentine's day! 
> 
> Ps. More extremely NSFW Luna Hermione art for you ADULTS ONLY !! I could do without all the green slime myself and would rather it was just Luna and Hermione by themselves but with art of this quality, I won't be too picky haha hope the artist does more luna and Hermione soon! https://www.deviantart.com/ninjart1st/art/Naughty-Spell-Part-4-782764190


	35. Bathrooms, Butterbeer and Exploding Bludgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabeau gets ready to make contact with Draco in secluded location while undercover in her new job. Unfortunately, Hermione has similar plans though the Gryffindor is in a poor way feeling down at being alone on Valentine's day drowning her sorrows with butterbeer. Meanwhile, Luna gives a rather odd quidditch commentary to the great amusement of Daphne and Pansy the outrage of a Slytherin beater and the absolute horror of Professor McGonagall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the 2-week wait but I was just finding it hard to keep putting out a chapter a week and needed a little break as my muse has wandered off a lot recently and i'm struggling a bit to stay motivated despite being so near the end....or maybe my subconsciousness doesn't want this story to end and keeps dragging out the inevitable lol. 
> 
> I'm unsure if my break did much good as I'm not completely happy with this one again and feel I should be moving things along a bit more quickly as we really are near the end...hope people are still enjoying it anyway and please do leave comments and kudos if you are as it really keeps me going. thanks again for reading so much of madness!

"Todays the day Izzy...you won't let me down will you," Bellatrix cooed in a sweet baby voice as she bounced Isabeau on her knee her tongue darting out of her mouth to give the girls ear a quick lick, that made Isabeau shudder with pleasure. 

The dark witch had made use of her dream walking abilities every night since Isabeau had taken up her new position as a barmaid in Hogsmeade to check up on her servant and to keep her spirits up to ensure she would not fail herself or Cissy by getting cold feet. The witch had to get Draco back on side or all could be lost, Bellatrix was determined not to allow it. Also Though she would never say it aloud, Bellatrix had to admit she often felt somewhat lonely when she rolled over in bed to find no dutifully little Isabeau there for her to latch onto. She had, of course, had a few quick fumbles with that maid Anna whom Bellatrix had so mercifully decreed could have her tongue back deeming her to have learned her lesson. 

It wasn't the same however Anna was too subservient and timid in bed Isabeau though totally devoted to Bellatrix and making her happy also sometimes would grasp Bellatrix and put her hands where she wanted them. She could be forceful and assertive it never failed to get Bellatrix excited. Bella greatly enjoyed a pet with spirit and Anna had been severely lacking, Bellatrix was thinking of just obliviating the witch so she couldn't go telling tales to Izzy when she returned but she would have to be careful and pick her moment well as to not alert Cissy or anyone else who might accidentally confess to Isabeau on Bellatrix's behalf at some stage.

"Yes... I'm ready my Belle, I won't fail you...the sooner I get this done the sooner I can return to you," Isabeau finally said leaning her head down into Bellatrix's shoulder. The dark witch looked displeased by this answer. Tough she herself wanted her pet back there were other things that must come first. If all Isabeau was thinking about was getting back to her then she would perhaps get careless with her mission. Bellatrix's nostrils flared then as her mind ran over the multiple possible poor or unwelcome outcomes that could arise from such a failure. 

Bellatrix was contemplating throwing Isabeau off her knee on to the floor of the dream version of three broomsticks that the maid's mind had conjured once again that evening when she had drifted off so that she might properly chastise and discipline the girl to keep her mind focused. However it would be unwise to take too rough of an approach, softly, softly wasn't really Bellatrix's style but she decided to try it for Cissy's sake, just this once.

"Now, now Izzy you mustn't allow yourself to get distracted by the idea of our reunion... if you rush through this task and something goes wrong do you think my Cissy will be happy?" Bellatrix asked with a mocking pout and Isabeau shook her head looking a little nervous now as she caught a slightly dangerous look in her Belle's eye.

"No she wouldn't be and if Mistress Malfoy is unhappy...my Belle is unhappy...and..." Isabeau was cut off as Bellatrix quickly finished her sentence for her.

"...And if I'm unhappy...no one's going to be happy," Bellatrix grinned as a dark look spread across her face suddenly a drunk patron that was stumbling around the dream version of the three broomsticks moved near Bellatrix and Isabeau. He almost crashed into the pairs table, Bellatrix snarled at him and he cried out in pain as Bellatrix grabbed his hand slammed it down on the table and impaled him there with her Dragonbone knife in one swift motion. As the nameless figment of Isabeau's dream howled in pain Bellatrix shook her head and sighed.

"Oh come on it's only a flesh wound...besides you're not even real," Bellatrix cackled but soon grew tired of the dream mans screaming so caught him by his tie and slammed his head down into the table breaking his nose and knocking him out cold. Isabeau sat with her hand over her mouth at the sudden outburst of violence even though none of this was real it was still harrowing to witness.

"I thought you liked it when I got rough Izzy," Bellatrix questioned as she drew her blade back out of the man's hand causing his arm to slide off the table and land on the floor with a dull thud as the witch stowed the bloody knife back in her robes.

"I do Belle...I just wasn't expecting that, you...do radiate irresistible erotic appeal when you are mad," Isabeau said in a quiet voice as she reached a hand tentatively toward Bellatrix's chest to run a finger down between the woman's breasts drawing a small chuckle from the woman.

"Trying to sweet talk me into heading upstairs to bed eh...I thought Rosie might've seen to your needs while I was unavailable..." Bellatrix said playfully slapping Isabeau's hand away and crossing her arms. Though Bellatrix's voice held humor while she said this once again Isabeau caught that familiar dark look in her Belle's eyes that told her Bellatrix found the idea not one bit funny at all.

"I would never let this woman touch me! I'm yours and no others!" Isabeau said quickly and Bellatrix smiled and leaned up towards the witch and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Good...keep it that way...and maybe when I visit you again we'll have a little fun...I've always wanted to take someone over a bar," Bellatrix giggled looking to the bar where a sleeping elderly dream wizard was currently snoring, the loud assault that had happened moments before seeming to have gone unheard by him.

"Oh yes, I'd Love it!" Isabeau said eagerly and Bellatrix smiled widely.

"Then you must wake up and do a good job today...off you pop sweet Jenny!" Bellatrix said cackling as she pushed Isabeau off her knee the sudden falling sensation causing her to jolt awake back in the spare bedroom of the real three broomsticks her Belle's manic laughter still echoing in her ears as she struggled to open her eyes.

"Jenny! come on get up! hop to it girl! I'm not paying you to lay around all day." Rosmerta shouted as she headed up the stairs to the second floor of the three broomsticks to rouse her new employee unaware she'd been awoken already.

"It's Valentine's weekend place will be packed with courting couples from the school, we'll be rushed off our feet, now come on!" Rosmerta called into Isabeau's room in a sickeningly cheerful voice as she pushed open the door and waved her wand casually in the directions of the curtains causing them to fly open and have light spill into the room causing Isabeau to groan and struggle to keep her tired eyes open as they battled the harsh light. She buried her face back in her pillow somewhat childishly next stifled a yawn then finally accepted she had to get up so straightened up and stretched.

Rosmerta rushed off as soon as she saw 'Jenny' had sat up returning to the bar downstairs singing a song to herself, some romantic ballad or other. Isabeau felt rather ill as the lyrics about some ill-fated love affair hit her ears. She found she was altogether homesick for Malfoy Manor and hated to be away from her Belle, on today of all days. The dreams where just not enough. However, she had a job to do and she couldn't disappoint her mistress and her real employer. The witch didn't waste much time swinging her legs out of bed and getting dressed as the thought of making her Belle shower her with praise once she reported the success of her mission flooded her mind.

Isabeau dressed quickly but took care with her appearance nonetheless, she was still only a few weeks into this job and was still trying to make a good impression. Rosmerta had been easily swayed into taking the witch into her service after Isabeau had recounted a long sad tale about a cheating husband who ran off with all her money and left her destitute and in need of work.

The Barmaid had been remarkably careless in hiring Isabeau and had barely asked many questions of her past and seemed oblivious that she was in the midst of a servant of one of the darkest witches alive today. Isabeau wondered if living in this small village far removed from the rest of the wizarding world in the shadow of Hogwarts, the school that housed the mighty Dumbledore had maybe given Rosmerta and the other residents a false sense of security. They would all learn soon enough how wrong they were if that was the case. 

Rosmerta aside from being carefree chatty and very lively was also quite a striking and alluring witch who was very easy on the eye. Isabeau loathed to admit it but she found herself being charmed by the witch against her will and she hated it and had to keep reminding herself that this was the undeserving wench that had been the one to put her hands on her beloved Belle for the first time and this knowledge never failed to help reignite Isabeau's furious envy and dislike for the woman and keep her focused on her task.

Isabeau was surprised her poor sad Jenny routine could so greatly disarm the witch and the others in the village when they heard it. Though her Belle had referred to Rosmerta as 'Dosey Rosie' and recounted many tales about the clumsy Hufflepuff girl she'd gone to school with so maybe it wasn't that strange to find the witch to be so carefree and thoughtless when it came to something such as hiring anyone who walked in off the street. Isabeau felt that she maybe also benefited from having soft, kind features and trustworthy face things she had been told a few times over the years by those who had known her.

She hoped that she would be able to maintain her cover and blend in for at least a little while longer today was to be only her first meeting with Draco and if things went well she would be having at least one more each month until May which was the boy's deadline to complete his top-secret task. Isabeau had inquired for some details from her Belle about the specifics of the task so that she might better assist the boy but this had merely earned her a slap across the face.

"All you need to know is that Draco must get me and my friends into the school for a nice little playdate...the rest is for us to know," Bellatrix had said with a giggle as she caressed Isabeau's stinging cheek sweetly and had given her a quick peck on the lips before skipping off down the hall running her wand along a radiator and taping it against everything she came into contact with as she cackled maniacally.

Isabeau had not asked her Belle about Draco's task again and merely resolved to do her best with what she had been told.

"Free him from the clutches of this bushy-haired mudblood Granger and her little friend Lovegood. Once you're sure he is of a sound mind and out of their control get him back on track and aid him with whatever he needs. Make sure my son is safe!" Narcissa had said in the days leading up to Isabeau's departure.

Isabeau looked at herself in the mirror and swallowed, she could barely recognise herself done up like this 'Jenny' she let out a little laugh then as her Belles' voice sounded her mind, 'that's the whole idea, Izzy!" 

"Okay Jenny lets do this," Isabeau muttered as she left the bedroom and headed downstairs to join Rosmerta who was already serving some guests. 

"Jenny, there you are, two Butterbeers for Mr. Malfoy if you please. just over there in the corner, by himself at the moment but he must be expecting company if he's ordered two," Rosmerta said as she gestured with a nod of her head towards a well dressed blonde boy in the corner by the fireplace. He was exactly like his portrait in Malfoy Manor even had Rosmerta not made it clear who he was there would have still been no mistaking him.

He appeared to currently be talking to himself his head turned to his left as if in conversation with someone. Isabeau frowned, perhaps this Granger or Lovegood had really done some damage to the poor boy's mind, maybe he had been hit by a strong confundus charm.

Pushing the thoughts from her head Isabeau gathered up two bottles of butterbeer and carefully slipped her handwritten note with the word 'Bathroom' scrawled on it beneath one of the bottles and set off toward the table. Mistress Malfoy had said Draco had been informed to keep an eye for such a sign as a note with his drink but looking at the boy now who was still apparently talking to himself as she approached gave Isabeau pause. 

She hoped he would notice the note but as he was barely aware of her presence or so it seemed Isabeau cleared her throat as she stopped by the table and Draco stopped his seemingly one-sided conversation as looked up at the new barmaid a mixture of annoyance and a slight hint of embarrassment on his face. The witch laid down the bottle in front of him with a shy smile.

"Your drinks Mr. Malfoy," Isabeau said trying to remain calm and keep her voice steady.

"Yes... took you long enough! who are you anyway? I didn't know Rosmerta had taken on any staff?" Draco said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes and then glancing to Rosmerta who was chatting with some patrons by the bar.

"I'm Jenny, Jenny Redfield I was in real need of work and Rosmerta took me on in my time of need, I'm ever so grateful," Isabeau said darting her eyes down at the bottles to make Draco also look down and spy the note a slow look of realisation spread across his face and he just nodded and pushed one bottle of butterbeer across the table towards the empty seat next to him and brought his own bottle to his lips slyly brushing the note onto his lap as he did so.

"Well, what are you standing around for? A tip? You're not a yank are you? that accent there's... something a little off with it?" Draco fired off the series of questions then took a deep swallow of his butterbeer and before Isabeau could answer his questions he rose a hand to silence her.

"Sorry just remembered I couldn't care less about your story now back to work and don't bother me again!" Draco snapped rudely glancing nervously at the empty seat next to him. Isabeau began to panic had she blown it or did Draco have no clue who she was? The panic stopped a moment later however as the wizard reached down to the note in his lap read it stowed it in his pocket stealthily then winked at Isabeau to let her know he'd understood who she was. 

Isabeau gave a small nod a stepped back to the bar, the boy had been putting on act but who for? There had been no one else close enough to overhear them she was sure of it. No matter all she had to do was wait now till the boy slipped off the bathroom and then they could talk.

******

Hermione walked along behind various couples as she made her way to Hogsmeade feeling a little down in the dumps at Luna's having left her alone. As she saw all the happy smiling lovers walking by holding hands and making sappy faces at each other envy and annoyance overtook the misery. Hermione tried to pull herself together and gave herself a mental talking to. 

'Now come on Granger! you'll see Luna tonight, besides it's not like you haven't spent nearly every day since last October with the witch barely a moment apart! Luna needs her space to do her own thing sometimes, so she can breathe right? you should be happy for her! Besides Valentine's day is a scam and fraud holiday, created by marketing companies to sell cards, flowers, and confectionery! A horrible day of forced affection!' Yes, quite right Hermione thought with a curt nod of her head but another voice joined her in her mind to retaliate against that prior statement.

'Hey, what about my card? I made it myself! No greedy corporate entity got my galleons thank you very much, Hermione Granger!' A slightly miffed sounding Luna said in Hermione's head making the witch chuckle and forget her envy at the other loving couples around her momentarily as she reached into her coat to run her finger over the outline of the L on the cover of Luna's card.

"Well, of course, I didn't mean 'your' card Luna, you put in a lot of effort and it's most appreciated...I shall have to get you something sweet from Honeydukes in return," Hermione found herself whispering aloud at that moment not caring if anyone caught her talking to herself.

"Well see that you do 'Little Miss I'm too good for Valentine's day" Luna's voice replied dreamily in her mind and Hermione sighed and shook her head, wondering if she'd really spent so much time with Luna that having to spend even one day apart caused her to suddenly have to hold imaginary conversations with the witch just to get by. Hermione didn't get much time to ponder this situation as she once again caught sight of another loving couple snogging behind a tree and her envy and bitterness returned and her face turned to scowl immediately. 

'Valentine's day? What nonsense! you shouldn't just try harder to show your love for someone just because the calendar says so, you should go out of your way every day and on days when it's not expected that's when you can prove you truly care about someone!' Hermione nodded vigorously in agreement with herself as her haughty voice finished the speech it had begun inside her own head earlier, smiling widely. 

The Gryffindor tried to hold onto these thoughts about it being a sham holiday to comfort herself as she saw Neville and Pavarti walking arm in arm in front of her joking and laughing together as they walked. Hermione was so glad the two had really hit off and she couldn't help giving herself a little mental pat on the back for her small part in bringing them together even if their current affection towards each other was driving the lonely bookworm a tad loopy.

"I want my Loopy..." Hermione muttered to herself looking at her feet before sighing and returning to watch the couple in front of her once more.

Hermione had to admit though she was loath to interfere in peoples love lives she couldn't help be a little bit excited at the idea of playing cupid. She tried not to eavesdrop on the pair but she couldn't really march past them without appearing rude and if she slowed down any, she feared she might miss her chance to meet up with Draco, whom to Hermione's surprise turned out to be the topic of conversation between her fellow Gryffindors.

"Didn't you think it was odd Draco rushed past us on his own earlier? thought he'd be back at school watching the Quidditch if he hadn't got a date," Parvati said leaning into Neville's shoulder.

"On his own? Are you sure Pav? I could've sworn he had the younger Greengrass girl on his arm?" Neville said sounding a tad confused.

"Oh....no I'm sure he was on his own you must be seeing things Nev," Pavarti said with a giggle leaning up to give him a peck on the cheek. Hermione furrowed her brow and bit her lip if Draco was with Astoria things could get a bit tricky but still, it seemed uncertain at the moment whether she was with him at all going by Pavarti's and Nevilles conflicting memories.

"Yeah I guess it could've been someone else...man I'll never get tired of you doing that, What a lucky wizard I am," Neville said with a grin reacting to the kiss as he looked down at Pavarti who had a glint in her eye.

"Well keep sweet talking me Longbottom and you might get even more than a quick peck later," Pavarti said with a wink.

"Wow...I-I...Wow," Neville rambled with a small chuckle as he went a little red.

"You're so sweet when you're flustered," Pavarti said leaning back into his shoulder.

"Is that why you went for me eh? A fan of the shy bumbling sweet types," Neville laughed again.

"Now now, you're not that bumbling I heard how you knocked out Crabbe on the train, a proper duelist," Pavarti said proudly and Neville just shrugged his shoulders.

"I bet you could have taken out both of them yourself Pavarti...you're fierce when you're mad," Neville said with another chuckle.

"Oh and is that why you like me eh? Firey tempered witch lover is it?" Pavarti joked shaking her head.

"Well, I always liked how you stood up for yourself and others...I remember in first year at our first flying lesson...you were the first one to tell Malfoy to shut his mouth when he was making fun of me...always had a slight crush after that," Neville admitted running a hand through his hair a little shyly.

"You did? then what were you doing asking Hermione to the Yule Ball in fourth year and not me!" Pavarti said sarcastically stopping briefly putting her hands on her hips then giving the boy a playful shove before grabbing his arm again laughing.

"See... Hermione's...well she's... a bit like you in the whole firey temper department and...I suppose she just always looked out for me too. When I'd show back up at the common room having been hit by a leg-locker curse or any other number of jinxes or hexes she was the only one who didn't laugh and was always ready with the counter curse. Then when the ball came up she... was sort of there in front of me one day... standing up for me as usual. I think she'd just hit Pansy a kick in the shins after she'd laughed at me for screwing up another potion and me...I just kind of blurted it out, Neville said looking mortified as he recounted the tale to Pavarti who had fixed him with a "your the most adorable thing I've ever seen' look imaginable.

'Wannago ball me...er with the ball... me and you...um...the dance thing eh Hermione? " Neville said shaking his head seeming to feel like even more of a prat now as he recalled his awkward request to Hermione to go with him to the ball. 

Hermione felt her heart swell with emotion, she had always felt ever so guilty at having to turn Neville down that day but Victor had gotten there first, still it was maybe for the best things had worked out this way for now Hermione had fallen into the arms of Luna while Neville had been swept off his feet by Pavarti.

They finally turned off into the main street of Hogsmeade and Hermione watched the pair make a beeline toward Honeydukes which was surprising as she assumed they'd be heading to Madam Puddifoot's teas shop which was the standard Valentines destination for most students. Hermione sighed again as she thought of how it should be her at this very moment being dragged into Honeydukes by an overexcited Ravenclaw. 

Though they wouldn't have been able to stay very long, as while they would be on a date of sorts, they also had to make sure the day doubled up as part of their mission and they would have to go and seek out Draco. Hermione pushed the thought from her mind as she made her way up the street which still had patches of melting snow and ice along with it so the witch had to tread carefully or risk ending up on her backside in the slush and mud something she was most eager to avoid. 

While Hermione dutifully navigated the slippy mainstreet others were not so lucky Seamus and Lavender both crashed to the ground into a puddle as Lavender a little too eager to head into the teashop to find a quiet corner for some snogging no doubt, lost her footing slipped and dragged poor Seamus down with her. Lavender groaned and looked very tearful while Seamus who appeared angry for a moment surprisingly began to cackle with laughter at the situation as he spotted his girlfriends muddy pouting face.

"It's not funny arsehole!" Lavender shouted splashing some muddy water toward Seamus as she struggled to get up.

"Ah hang on woman you're the one that sends us face first into a puddle rushing across the ice like a mad lunatic yet 'I'm' somehow the arsehole? Would ye ever think before ya speak Lav," Seamus said sarcastically splashing back at Lavender in retaliation still laughing. Seamus's good humor about the situation seemed to rub off on Lavender and she cracked a smile as Seamus stood and reached a hand down to his girlfriend and helped her up. The pair drew their wands from their back pockets then and cleansed themselves of the mud and placed a warm drying spell on each other.

"Aim a bit neared to the old crotch region please Lav very wet around there I'm afraid," Seamus said with a grin as Lavender moved her wand up and down the wizard drying him off.

"I'll aim my knee toward the 'old crotch region' if I get any more cheek out of you," Lavender said with an evil grin and the boy gave a nervous laugh and the pair headed off toward the tea shop arm in arm once more. Hermione moved off giggling in the direction of three-broom sticks finding it to be as good a place as any to start her search for Malfoy.

Hermione tried to straighten up her features and stop laughing at the scene she had just witnessed feeling that entering the three broomsticks while chuckling to herself wouldn't be the best look should Draco happen to spy her and think she was up to no good before they even got speaking. It was proving difficult to regain her composure however as she'd been very much tickled by Seamus and Lavenders exchange.

Hermione didn't mean to make light of the misfortune of her fellow Gryffindors but there was something about people slipping on ice that just tickled the witch and she supposed that since neither had been hurt having a little laugh at there expense wasn't the worst thing to do. Besides they'd likely have done more than giggle if I'd fallen Hermione thought with a wry smile as she pictured the thunderous laughter that would have echoed around Hogsmeade had she herself fallen.

Hermione took a deep breath cleared her mind and thought of the most unfunny things she possibly could the highlights of which included failing her NEWTS, fighting with Luna, Harry and her other friends and worst of all being banned from Hogwarts school library for life. Hermione shuddered at the very thought of the last one and felt as if she'd just had a bucket of ice cold water thrown over her. Finally feeling relaxed and steady the witch pushed open the door of the pub and readied herself to find Malfoy.

*******

"Oh, dear Slytherin have scored again how awful," Luna said pouting as she watched a Slytherin chaser head the Quaffle past Ron who was currently struggling to keep a hold of the Quaffle as he retrieved it such was his level of laughter. The redhead was laughing so hard at Luna's commentary that he could barely keep his mind on the game and seemed to be unable to care that Slytherin where gaining on Gryffindor in points at the moment.

"Hey Lovegood stop rooting against our house," Pansy said sarcastically as herself and Daphne also struggled to hold back fits of laughter. The two Slytherins had been allowed into the commentator's box by Professor McGonagall as they had stated they would help keep Luna from letting her mind wander too much from the match. Next, to them, a totally exasperated red-faced Professor McGonagall was currently scowling at the pair as she leaned forward to give yet more feedback to the Ravenclaw in front of her.

"Yes please and for the love of Merlin and I really must stress this, please! try to remain impartial Miss Lovegood!" McGonagall said eyeing Pansy and Daphne darkly narrowing her eyes. It was clear she had noticed that the Slytherins had been failing to keep Luna on track and had actively been encouraging her tangents and onesided favoring of the Gryffindor team despite the fact their own house was playing.

"Oh terribly sorry Professor...Ah, now Ginny Weasley has the Quaffle look at her go! Isn't she wonderful? ever so lovely in real life by the way. She might be a demon on the pitch but she's a proper sweetheart when you get to know her," Luna said dreamily as more laughter echoed around the stands. Luna whose enchanted binoculars that showed the witches own perspective of the game to everyone else in the stands via a huge translucent misty projection at one end of the pitch was now zoomed in on a blushing Ginny who had just scored.

"Aw look at her she's such a great player and an even better friend...blow me a kiss, Ginny!" Luna demanded then blowing one toward Ginny as she flew past. The huge corporeal projection now showed Ginny sighing and rolling her eyes but she did blow a kiss and the laughter from the stands was now joined by a lot of whooping and wolf whistling.

"Miss Lovegood please concentrate on the match! There isn't time for...for blowing kisses to our friends!" Professor McGonagall said looking like she rather needed a strong drink.

"It's Valentines day Professor now is the best time to spread love," Luna said frowning a slightly disapproving tone in her voice at Professor McGonagall dismissive attitude towards her affection for her friend. The crowd once again erupted as everything Luna was saying was broadcast around the pitch.

"Luna, could you read this special Valentines day message for me?" Pansy whispered sliding a note into Luna's hand while Professor McGonagall was busy shaking her head in disbelief at the state of Luna's commentary thus far.

"I'd just like a quick moment to read a special message for Daphne Greengrass," Luna began, completely ignoring the fact that Ron had just made a save of epic proportions. Daphne's eyes went wide with fear she turned scarlet as she looked to the giggling Pansy next to her. Before Luna could go any further Daphne quickly leaned forward and tried to snatch the note away but Luna held it out of reach and continued.

"My darling Daphne you are the most wonderful witch in the world I love you more than words can ever say, Happy Valentine's day yours forever...or at least until you lose it and jinx me into a coma...Pansy Parkinson. Oh, isn't that just lovely everyone...oh look Gryffindor have extended their lead by twenty points I'm sorry to have missed that," Luna continued on with her commentary but it appeared one of the Slytherin beaters had listened to just about enough from the Ravenclaw and he ruthlessly hit a bludger toward Luna in a fit of rage.

The Ravenclaw merely pointed her finger at it as if she were pretending it was a muggle gun and the object exploded in mid-air long before it could reach the witch.

"How very rude!" Luna snapped as she followed the scowling beater with her binoculars as the crowd began to boo the player for his attack and the boy began to swear at them and gave the loudest booing fans a very rude hand gesture as he flew past. Madam Hooch flew up to him and hit him a slap around the ear after a quick talking to she blew her whistle and the match resumed.

"That was an odd yet amazing display of magic miss Lovegood...however, please do not antagonise the Slytherin team further or the next bludger might make its mark," A slightly shaken McGonagall said as she finally seemed to get over her shock at the sight of Luna exploding the bludger without even using her wand. Luna smiled at the witch and gave a small nod and went back to commentating.

"Thanks for the message Pansy...you could've just slipped it to me yourself you know," Daphne said with a small grin as she looked to her girlfriend who had slide even closer to her on the bench.

"Oh but I wanted to do something grand that would let everyone know what you mean to me Daph....also I thought this would be the best way to get into your knickers tonight," Pansy said with a wink that had Daphne rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on Daph come sit on my knee and let me...Slytherin to your Gryffindor," Pansy said biting her lip eyes full of glee.

"Merlin Pansy McGonagall is right there! she'd see us...I can't believe you tried that line...has anyone in the history of our house ever gotten laid using that one? Besides I'm a Slytherin too you dope! you'd have to use it on a Gryffindor for it to make sense!" Daphne said laughing and shaking her head.

"Do you want me to go find Hermione then? see if she'll let me Slytherin..." Pansy said with a pout running her hand up Daphne's thigh.

"Maybe you should...I'd rather enjoy watching her giving you a good slap," Daphne said batting away Pansys wandering hand and looking past the witch to make sure McGonagall wasn't watching them.

"I think you rather enjoy it when Hermione gets rough with me...you and Luna didn't seem to be very eager to pull her off me when we were fighting in the kitchens," Pansy said with a smirk and Daphne groaned as she went a little red.

"That was...we just thought you two could do with getting some frustration out...stop trying to...enginer a bloody foursome between us, Luna and Hermione...it won't ever happen!" Daphne said crossing her arms and Pansy cackled but didn't push the subject further and returned to watching the match.

"We shall see about that Daph..." Pansy muttered to herself as she tried to concentrate on the Quidditch once more.

"Ah, I think Harry may have spotted the snitch! what startling good eyesight for someone famed for wearing glasses...perhaps he just relies on sending out soundwaves to bounce off the snitch which lead him toward it, a bit like a bat," Luna said matter of factly as Harry just missed grabbing the snitch by inches due to the tears of laughter that began rolling down his face. Harry was soon back on the snitches tail however and Luna instead of giving a play by play of the action decided it was time to give out another special message even though the witch intended to receive it wasn't there.

"As lovely as Harry Ginny the rest of players and indeed Daphne Greengrass are, none of them quite match up to Hermione Granger, she is the dearest person to me in the world along with my daddy. I Love you, Hermione, I'm sorry you had other things to attend to and couldn't be here but I know you'll know I'm thinking about you," Luna said and great many "awwwwwws" mixed with clapping and cheering went around the pitch then and even Professor McGonagall seemed to give a small smile at the declaration none of them appearing to notice Harry waving his arm in the air as he triumphantly held up the snitch.

"Yes, I can't wait till tonight Hermione... I'm going to be so good to you and Betty is going to go straight up your..." Luna was pushed away from the enchanted megaphone then as Professor McGonagall rudely pushed the witch aside to stop her giving out what would've surely been a wholly too personal intimate breakdown of what she planned to do to Hermione later and instead quickly got everyone attention back on the scoreboard.

"Harry Potter has the Snitch! Gryffindor wins! four hundred and sixty to three hundred and ninety!" McGonagall said quickly as an annoyed looking Luna sat down next to Pansy and Daphne frowning as McGonagall wound up the match with a few announcements and details about the next match as the stadium started to slowly empty.

"Don't worry Luna you did great didn't she Pansy!" Daphne said reassuringly as she beamed at the Ravenclaw.

"Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if you're asked back again or may be given the job permanently everyone loved it I've never seen a crowd so enthused by a commentator before," Pansy said with a sly grin.

"Don't count on that ladies," Professor McGonagall muttered more to herself than the three witches as she left the stand.

"I didn't even get to fully detail my plans for my evening with Hermione," Luna said pouting and crossing her arms.

"Oh...well you can tell us if you want I'd love to hear?" Pansy said excitedly shifting sideways a little closer to Luna.

"Oh I bet you would Pansy, However, I very much doubt its a good idea and I think we ought to go meet up with Hermione don't you think? she should be heading back from the village anytime now," Daphne said a little snappily as Pansy giggled and Luna grinned at the exchange.

"Fine you party popper lets go find darling Hermione," Pansy said taking Luna's arm and helping her up as Daphne took Luna's other arm and they set off to meet up with Hermione.

*******

Hermione sat at the table sipping her butterbeer brow furrowed her head buzzing as she tried to put her finger on what exactly was going on as nothing about any of this was making much sense. First off when she'd ordered her drink the witch who'd served her had looked briefly terrified at the sight of her. Hermione had heard a rumor about Rosmerta taking on a new staff member but she hadn't thought it would be someone who would treat customers with such rude behavior.

The witch, whom Rosmerta had called Jenny, had quickly given Hermione her Butterbeer her wide staring eyes looking the Gryffindor up and down as she then stepped away to the other side of the bar to serve someone else seemingly desperate to be away from her. Leaving Hermione to wonder if there was something on her face as she couldn't think why else anyone would ever look at her like that.

The second odd thing about the three broomsticks was that when she sat down at her table and looked at the other end of the room to the fireplace she saw that Draco was sitting whispering to Astoria Greengrass which wasn't odd in itself but when Padma walked past and commented on her staring she'd made a rather peculiar statement.

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for that prat Hermione? Just because he's alone on Valintine's day," Padma had said smirking as she returned to her own table with a group of Ravenclaw girls. Alone? That made no sense Astoria was right there, did Padma maybe need glasses. Hermione then recalled Neville and Pavarti's conversation on the road into the village. Neville had said he'd seen Astoria while Pavarti, like her sister, had said he'd been alone.

Something clicked in Hermione's head then and she gave a small satisfied smirk but before she could act on the information drawn from the conclusion her keen mind had just arrived at she decided to test her theory first but she would need someone of a somewhat similar mind of her own. Hermione looked to the table next to her and tapped Ravenclaw student Terry Boot on his shoulder.

"Oh Hello Hermione, no Luna today?" He asked with a small smile.

"No, she's at the Quidditch...Sorry to bother you but how many people are at the table over there," Hermione said with a slight nod in Malfoys direction as not to alert him that she was spying on him, the boy had seemed to be so wrapped up in Astoria that he hadn't noticed Hermione walking in and she would like to keep it that way at present.

"Two...just Malfoy and that Greengrass girl...um why would you ask that? Are you feeling all right Granger? Hope Luna hasn't rubbed off on you too much?" He asked looking slightly concerned.

"Oh way I hear it Hermione and Luna are never done rubbing each other off," A Ravenclaw girl at Terry's table said with a giggle and the others all snorted. Hermione went slightly red then and glared at them all gritting her teeth and they all fell very silent, normally if Luna had been around to keep her calm Hermione could've brushed off the teasing but without her, Hermione's old temper reared its head once more.

"You'll be rubbing your sore arse after it gets acquainted with the business end of my boot if you aren't careful," Hermione snapped and the girls and Terry swallowed hard.

"It was only a little joke...we didn't mean anything by it...w-we all think you and Luna are a wonderful couple don't we?" The girl said quickly and everyone at the table including Terry nodded vigorously. Hermione let a small grin appear on her lips and turned back to her own table.

"Thanks, Terry you were very helpful," Hermione said looking back to Draco and Astoria. If only certain people with a certain level of perception could see Astoria that meant she was here under the notice me, not charm. A spell that would hide the user from the sight of all those of slower witted nature Hermione was glad that the likes of herself and Terry and even Neville appeared to have the required level of perceptive-ness to counteract the charm. Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit prideful knowing that notice me not held no power of her.

She wondered just how she should play this meeting with Draco. Should she approach and pretend she had no idea Astoria was there? Maybe it would be better to tell Draco that he should come have chat in private and promise to keep his secret relationship just that, a secret. For it was clear if he had requested or maybe Astoria herself had suggested, that she only travel to Hogsmeade under the cover of the charm that the pair of them likely wanted to keep their little romance just between them.

Hermione wondered if Daphne knew about this, she must have of course she was her sister after all Hermione frowned as supposed Pansy would likely know about this too if Daphne did. Why hasn't either of them mentioned this? It could've proved quite useful to know that Draco wouldn't be on his own. Also if they had known about Astoria earlier they could've maybe talked the witch into helping them get Draco on their side.

As Hermione turned all this over in her mind she caught sight of Draco standing up and heading into the bathroom, this could be my chance Hermione thought getting to her own feet ready to follow him but the next thing she knew she'd been rudely pushed aside as that new barmaid Jenny rushed past her also heading toward the bathroom. Hermione bit her lip she couldn't make contact with Draco if someone else was in there to overhear. 

Hermione looked to Astoria who also looked somewhat dismayed at the sight of the barmaid following Draco into the bathroom. It was unisex bathroom so it wasn't that odd but maybe Astoria new something else about this 'Jenny' that was giving her cause for concern. Screw it, Hermione thought as she downed her Butterbeer and moved over to Astoria's table and sat down in front of the girl with her back to the rest of bar. It would be wise to sit this way so no one would think she was sat here talking to herself as she opened her mouth to speak to a nervous looking Astoria.

"Hello, Astoria....mind if we have a little chat?" Hermione asked with a small smile. Astoria blinked rapidly and looked confused and annoyed but sighed rolled her eyes and responded.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised notice me not, doesn't work on the mighty Hermione Granger," Astoria said with a wry smile.

"Sorry...hey you got past most everyone else," Hermione said with a small grin.

"Enough small talk Granger lets get to it you want to talk to Draco and...well I want you to as well, lets get in that bathroom and see what's taking him so long I didn't like the look of that new barmaid she practically ran across the room to follow him in there," Astoria said surprising Hermione as she stood up and looked towards the bathroom.

"You don't have any idea who she is?" Hermione asked frowning as she had hoped to get some answers from the girl.

"No but she slipped Draco a note with his drink daft mare thought he was alone but I saw her...come on lets get in there," Astoria said and Hermione followed the determined looking witch into the Bathroom but both witches faces fell at the what they saw once inside, or rather what they didn't see. As they found the bathroom to be completely empty no Draco, no Jenny the barmaid, only an open window and a light breeze was left to suggest to the witches what must've happened.

"Moron! He's run off...I don't believe him! Come on Granger! if we're quick we might catch them!" Astoria said grabbing Hermione's arm and dragging her back into the pub as they rushed across the room and outside to find Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was enjoyable thanks for reading as always, remember comments and kudos keep the fic alive. I think I'll be a little longer updating again probably 2 weeks will be the standard now unless this rough patch with writers block proves easier to get over this time and my muse returns haha


	36. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Astoria track down Draco and Jenny(Isabeau) which leads to something of a butting of heads. Meanwhile Pansy lets something slip to Luna about some research Hermione appears to be doing into certain magical Norse creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer wait again. Still struggling with the old writer's block. Good news is I think the source of the problem is I'm pretty bad at plot and don't enjoy writing heavy plot chapters and prefer writing mindless fluff. I may have been very foolish to ever try and introduce a proper plot but i feared i was boring people with mindless fluff...but turns out mindless fluff is what i like writing most it seems and since its tricky to do mindless fluff at this endpoint of the story.
> 
> I think that's why I'm finding it very tricky to get the last few chapters out. Please bear with my slowness and somewhat plodding chapters this last while I intend to heavily edit the last five chapters of this fic later but at the moment I just want to get the whole thing out there first. Please view this whole thing as a rough first draft and don't judge these somewhat poor chapters im doing at the moment very harshly haha 
> 
> anyway, I hope people are still finding some enjoyment in this and sorry to be complaining in the last few author notes...ah well enough from me heres more of my messy nonsense.

"Draco... this is really unwise, If Rosmerta notices I'm absent for too long she might..." Isabeau began her voice trembling as she tried to get the boys attention but Draco just glared at her for a moment to silence her. He proceeded to drag her along up the overgrown garden path toward the shrieking shack.

Draco had decided this would be the only place he would be able to interrogate his mother's spy without Granger interrupting. Draco had pretended not to notice when the Gryffindor had walked into the three broomsticks but he'd spotted her. He'd known right away that this 'meet me in the bathroom' plan was out the window immediately. That, of course, gave Draco the idea to once again see that he himself made a quiet exit out the actual bathroom window, bringing this barmaid with him.

Rosemerta should really learn to put a lock on that window one day soon Draco thought with a small laugh as looked over his shoulder to check no one was following them. Meanwhile, Isabeau was looking very shaken at the thought of entering such a building as the shrieking shack the entire place radiated forboding. 

'If you'd put in some thought to our meeting we wouldn't have to resort to such a place' Draco thought, sneering at the worried looking witch before speaking at last. 

"You really couldn't think of a better place to meet than the bathroom of an extremely busy pub...my mother is losing it sending me such a fool," Draco snapped as he kicked open the shrieking shacks front door which was barely still hanging onto its hinges. The shack had once been completely sealed but Draco had seen Granger and all her friends stumbling out of the place at Halloween and was pleased to find they had neglected to seal the entrance again. 

He'd heard tales of the shack having a tunnel into Hogwarts but he'd assumed there to be no way inside to check so he had ruled it out as an option when given his task of getting the Death Eaters into the school. Now he knew that whatever wards had been in place to keep people out had long since been removed he finally had options again.

"Sorry...I just thought...maybe we could lock the bathroom door and..." Isabeau was cut off once again as Draco interjected unable to bare any kind of excuses for her stupidity.

"Then wait for a huge cue to form outside? Perhaps till Rosmerta blasted open the door and we were discovered? If you're the kind of help my mother and Aunt send then I can't help but feel they're actively trying to get me killed...my aunt would probably find that rather amusing..." Draco mused as he gave a wry smile pulling Isabeau along into what might have once resembled a living room tossing her onto the sofa as he moved to sit on an unstable-looking stool he placed upright in front of the witch.

"Mistress Malfoy wishes for your safe return above all else," Isabeau said quickly she was very careful not to mention Bellatrix's view on the situation. Bella would like to see Draco succeed and return home not out of any love for the boy himself but rather because it would keep her sister happy.

"Who are you exactly, that my mother would entrust you to help me? So far you have been even less help than Snape," Draco sneered looking Isabeau deep in her eyes so that he might catch any attempt at deviating from the truth. Isabeau took a few deep breaths looking Draco over once again he didn't appear to be under any curse, though her Belle had warned her this Granger was a tricky one and that her magic might not be apparent at first.

"Well? answer me! or have you forgotten how to speak now too...bloody useless excuse for a..." Draco was silenced this time as Isabeau drew her wand. The witch cast a spell Draco had never heard and he drew his own wand in fear stumbling off his stool and back against a half-collapsed table.

"What are you playing at!" Draco growled shaken by the action but appearing otherwise unaffected by the spell.

"You don't appear to have been imperio'd...this Granger isn't maybe all she's cracked up to be," Isabeau muttered moving her wand all around Draco trying to detect any curses or jinxes, charmed objects or enchantments that could have in any way been negatively effecting Draco or influencing his mind in any form.

"Imperio? Granger? Don't make me laugh! she hasn't got it in her to use an unforgivable curse," Draco snorted looking less worried now as he batted away Isabeau's wand and moved to sit down once more though he kept his own wand drawn.

"Anyway, what do you know of Granger?" Draco asked moving to sit on the stool once more.

"Your aunt speaks of her often...she is somewhat obsessed I think," Isabeau said frowning deeply she never did like how often her Belle would call her mudblood by 'accident' when they went to bed together. Isabeau thought she might hate this Hermione Granger twice as much as Rosmerta. For while Rosmerta appeared to be a distant part of her Belle's life this Hermione, on the other hand, seemed to occupy a lot of her attention at present.

Isabeau felt herself growing hot as she recalled how she had stared at Hermione when she'd first walked up to the bar requesting a butterbeer. The girl had been a lot scruffier than she had imagined, not the type she could see her Belle being captivated with at all. Her hair was such a tangled bushy mess that Isabeau half expected to find birds nesting in it. Despite this Isabeau had to admit the girl did have an undeniable allure to her. There was something in her large curious brown eyes that just stirred the heart, she had a pretty smile a cute nose and lovely eyebrows. She was almost feline-like in appearance in some regards. 

She clearly didn't care to groom herself or apply much makeup, if any, but there was no doubt that this young schoolgirl would be able to woo a great many people if she cared to put in some effort. Perhaps it was the fact she hid behind this plain facade that drew people like her beloved Belle to the witch in the first place. 

Though Isabeau supposed there were other factors at play as well, this Granger was allegedly wholly good and pure devoted to everything right and just, so naturally, she would be the ultimate challenge for her Belle. Bellatrix would no doubt find, nothing more satisfying or pleasurable than to twist corrupt and break this girl.

"Obsessed did you say?" Draco asked an eyebrow raised and Isabeau nodded.

"Well, Granger did outwit her on at least three occasions now... I doubt she is fond of this trend," Draco muttered.

"Might I ask how you feel about this Granger Draco? Mistress Bellatrix says she is little more than an interfering know it all, who if she wasn't a friend of the great Harry Potter would've been utterly friendless and alone. Due to a poor temper, lofty high mindedness and general air of insufferableness." Isabeau said with a small chuckle and Draco grinned. The boy recognised his description of Granger to his parents after his first year being repeated almost word for word back to him now. It was clear Narcissa had probably informed Bellatrix of what Draco had made of Hermione when he'd first encountered her.

"Yes, that's Granger alright...though you've forgotten stubborn bossy and teacher's pet from the list," Draco said coldly beginning to wonder why he had ever entertained the idea of joining with such a person.

"Your aunt said that this Granger and the Lovegood girl may have you in their power...that spell before? I was just... I'm just making sure...they have gotten to you," Isabeau said stowing her wand back in her robes to try to calm him somewhat as Draco glared at her again now clearly not appreciating the idea that she thought he would be so easily manipulated.

"I'm in charge of my life! no mudblood tells me what to do! you can make sure my aunt knows that!" Draco spat at Isabeau who sat back down on the decrepit sofa a little unnerved trying to think of a way to get this meeting back on track.

"I...I'll mention that the mudblood has no power over you...it will please your Aunt and Mistress Malfoy greatly and ease their minds no doubt. We can concentrate on your task seeing as I don't have to worry about your soundness of mind. I can help you with anything you need...I promise I'm very skilled you just need to give me some idea of what it is we're doing," Isabeau said giving a faint smile.

"What do you know of my task and how in the name of Merlin are you going to help? I notice you dodged my earlier question and haven't explained who you even are. Now are you going to answer or will I just obliviate you and leave you here?" Draco asked quietly narrowing his eyes gripping his wand tightly. Isabeau swallowed hard then launched into all Bellatrix and Narcissa had told her hoping to win the boy over quickly.

*****

"The shrieking shack?" Astoria cried looking at the eerie building eyes bulging as Hermione dragged her along towards it. Hermione didn't respond she felt that they had wasted enough time running around the village already and there wasn't a moment to lose. They had to get into the shack, it was the last logical place Draco and this so-called 'Jenny' woman could be held up.

"Oh, are you really sure Hermione? What if they ran off back to Hogwarts or into the surrounding countryside...maybe we really should try the Hogshead first..." Astoria said in protest as Hermione ran ahead of her towards the garden fence of the run down building.

"We've looked just about everywhere else! They'd never go back to Hogwarts, how would Draco get some random barmaid back into the castle? You can check the Hogshead if you're afraid Astoria but I'm almost certain they'll be in here...look at the front door for starters! It's laying wide open and those muddy fresh footprints, there on the steps? come on please," Hermione pleaded, looking to the fearful Slytherin.

"I just...I hate this place...it's so creepy," Astoria groaned.

"Merlin you're as bad as Ron Weasley," Hermione muttered shaking her head in disbelief at Astoria.

"I'm nothing like that lanky weasel," Astoria said frowning deeply and Hermione rolled her eyes. If there had been more time she might have stood up for Ron just then but she simply couldn't waste another moment.

"Well prove it, come in with me now and let's sort this out before we lose our chance! I promise there are no ghosts in there if thats what you're worried about... I've been in a fair few times now...besides you've seen the Hogwarts ghosts a million times! any that would be hanging around here surely couldn't be able to frighten you after you've seen the bloody baron!" Hermione snapped grabbing Astoria by the arm and dragging her along unwilling to delay entry to the shack with any more arguing.

"Let go of me! you can't just pull me around...Merlin! Daphne said you were bossy but this is something else!" Astoria said pulling her arm away from a glaring Hermione who just shook her head and continued on deciding not to even bother with Astoria any longer. This proved to be quite apt in making Astoria suck it up and get over herself as, though she groaned and grimaced, she did, in the end, follow Hermione. 

The witches crept inside the shack on tiptoes, the Gryffindor drew her wand when she heard low hushed voices. Malfoy was here alright, she'd know that sarky bored drawl anywhere even if it was very quiet at present. Astoria frowned at Hermione's seeming eagerness to go for her wand immediately but she too, albeit reluctantly, followed her lead and drew her own wand. Astoria supposed that maybe this barmaid could be dangerous if she was some sort of Death Eater spy. An idea Hermione had thrown out while they had run around the rest of the village looking for Draco and this 'Jenny'.

Astoria had wanted to run to the school for help for one mad moment but had resisted the urge and supposed she was with Hermione Granger, after all, a witch who had just lived through a duel with Bellatrix Lestrange surely she could handle this Jenny figure easily enough if it came too it.

Hermione stopped next to a doorway that led to what might have once been a living room and stopped to listen to the voice drifting out into the hall. Astoria stopped close behind her swallowing hard trying to not even breath. The Slytherin also feared that her heart, which was hammering away in her chest might give them both away any second it felt so loud. Astoria steeled her nerves as she heard Jenny speak again.

"You can no longer use this hidden room? If Granger really trusts you perhaps you could make her let you back inside," Jenny said and Hermione clenched her wand tightly as she heard her last name mentioned. Hermione's first instinct was a rather rash and unhelpful one but she felt inclined to storm into the room and immediately disarm both Malfoy and this barmaid. 

The Gryffindor had a sickening sinking feeling in her stomach that Malfoy had betrayed them, though could it really be a betrayal if he had never truly been on their side in the first place? Had he really taken her for a fool? Had Harry been right all this time? Rage and confusion gripped the witch but Hermione had to halt her thoughts as she listened to Malfoys response.

"I told you she won't let me back inside...I've been telling her through my housemates, I won't talk to her again unless she allows us to meet in there. She won't go for it, I know her, stubborn as a mule. No matter...we don't need that room now that I know this shack is unguarded. There's been talk of a tunnel that leads into the Hogwarts grounds and the tunnel is somewhere in this building. The grounds aren't as good as getting straight inside the castle walls but its better than nothing all we need to do is find the entrance.

"I'll hear no more talk of Granger and Lovegood now get up! let's start in the cellar it seems the most likely place for a tunnel don't you think?" Malfoy said and Hermione heard footsteps as the pair inside the room made their way to the doorway. 'Now or never Granger' A voice quite like Harry's sounded in Hermione's mind.

"Ready Astoria?" Hermione whispered gritting her teeth.

"Wait what..no!" Astoria replied harshly but there was no time Hermione sprang from her spot and ran into the room her wand raised and the Slytherin had no choice but to follow her inside.

"Granger! Wait!" Malfoy cried in shock attempting to draw his wand as the glaring Gryffindor charged into the room pointing her own wand directly at him. Astoria followed her wand trained on the barmaid she glanced nervously at Draco who looked greatly dismayed by her presence.

"Don't even think about it Malfoy, keep your hands away from that wand or you won't like what happens...that goes double for you...whoever you are!" Hemione spat looking toward Jenny the dark-haired witch looked as terrified now as she had when she had first seen Hermione back in the three broomsticks.

"Granger...listen to me you're making a mistake..." Draco said taking a step forward pleading with his eyes for her to lower her wand.

"The only mistake I've made was thinking there was even a slight chance that you could be helped..." Hermione said darkly Draco's fear turned to spite then and he glared right back at the Gryffindor.

"Typical Granger! Thinks she knows it all as always, when in reality, as always, you really haven't a bloody clue" Draco said through gritted teeth scoffing at Hermione he turned to Astoria.

"Astoria you'll listen, you'll understand... now just lower the wand and hear me out," Draco said shaking his head sighing as he looked to his girlfriend for support. Astoria seemed uncertain of what to do. At that moment when everyone was looking at Astoria as she was gripped by indecision 'Jenny' took her chance and drew her wand and a stunning spell was on its way to Hermione in the blink of an eye.

The Gryffindor hadn't time to speak but it didn't matter as she wordlessly threw up a shield charm which sent the shot of red light back toward Jenny and knocked her backwards over the sofa. Jenny struggled to get back up she was surrounded by a cloud of dust her crashing over the sofa had caused, the witch coughed and spluttered. Astoria seemingly having been shocked into action hit her with a body bind curse and the woman fell still. Hermione turned her wand back on Draco who had a look of utter shock spreading across his face he threw his hands up in front of his face and fell to his knees. He looked like he feared Hermione was going to hex the life out of him.

"Wait! for Merlin's sake!" Malfoy shouted as Hermione advanced on him.

"Not another step Hermione!" Astoria said as the witch shook off her nerves and directed her wand towards the furious Gryffindor.

"Astoria! You heard him just now! All that stuff about the tunnel? he was going to let Death Eaters overrun the school! even after everything Luna and I did for him!" Hermione snapped not looking around at the witch as her furious brown eyes burned into a cowering Malfoy on the floor.

"No...I...I don't believe it...Draco explains yourself, quickly and make it good," Astoria said bluntly looking to the wizard who seemed to feel shame at his cowardice as the witches disappointed eyes fell on him and he pulled himself to his knees.

"I wasn't going to let this Jenny...or Isabeau or whoever she really is, leave this shack. She wasn't going to get that information out of this building. I was going to Imperio her once we were down in the basement and have her make false reports to my Mother and Aunt...but you had to rush in like the insufferable, pig ignorant, meddling mudblood you are!" Malfoy spat up at Hermione who flinched at the declaration.

The insults barely registered but she could see the truth of what Malfoy said in his eyes. Hermione felt herself growing very hot and her cheeks began to burn she lowered her wand a little and took a small step away from the wizard. Hermione felt ashamed yet, on the other hand, she felt this situation was totally Malfoys fault and could have been avoided if he'd only spoken up in the pub earlier. Torn between anger and remorse Hermione struggled to say anything for a moment but finally, the witches regret won out and she decided to try and make amends.

"Draco...I..."Hermione tried to form some kind of apology but she couldn't manage it as her annoyance resurfaced and she frowned deeply. Draco looked away in disgust at her apparent lack of faith in him. He pulled himself to his feet and walked over to Astoria and placed a gentle hand to her wand and lowered it for her. They looked at each other for a moment their eyes speaking a thousand words and the pair embraced. Astoria seeming to trust what he said almost immediately.

"Come on Astoria...better go before Granger turns on us again...maybe Crabbe and Goyle were right...the whole school has it in for our house and she's no different," Draco said heading for the door but Astoria stood fast and didn't budge.

"I know that's how it seems...but she really didn't come here to fight you...she wanted to save you...we both did...but we overheard what you told this Jenny or Isabeau? or whatever you said she's called!...you can't blame her for panicking...please don't go we can fix this...she can still help Draco...please," Astoria said quietly before Draco could respond Hermione cut in as she realised that she had heard that name Isabeau before.

"Did...did you say Isabeau...as in Isabeau Delacour?" Hermione asked looking down at the unconscious witch in front of her.

"Its who she claimed to be...but if my aunt is involved there's no telling who she really is... Bellatrix could've so destroyed her mind that she'd have her believing she was the queen if that's what she'd wanted..." Draco sneered still not warming up to Hermione but at least addressing her question. Hermione bit her lip as the gears in her mind worked overtime as she tried to piece a plan together and salvage this situation.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions Draco...you were really going to Imperio her and use her as a cover?" Hermione asked looking the witch up and down again only now seeing the family resemblance between her and her cousin Fleur.

"Does that shock you Granger? An unforgivable curse too much for you eh? It's all that I saw to be done..." Draco said crossing his arms.

"Then...do it..." Hermione said quietly not looking at him feeling her heart begin to race, feeling terrified at giving in to such a hefty crime as allowing someone to use an unforgivable curse.

"What? The mighty Hermione Granger condoning the use of dark magic...now there's a turn up for the books," Draco snorted though he drew his wand as he spoke.

"Are you sure about this Hermione?" Astoria questioned seeming to also fear the idea of such measures.

"If Bellatrix is expecting updates from her...then there's no other way...we keep this witch under our control and feed the enemy false information," Hermione said nodding as tried to make herself believe that this was the right thing to do.

"Bellatrix Lestrange isn't a fool..she'll see right through the use of Imperio...isn't there another way?" Astoria asked her voice cracking as she thought of Bellatrix, perhaps imagining the dark witch inflicting her fury on her if this deception was discovered.

"We can't exactly let her go and there's nowhere around here to keep her locked up besides we couldn't keep her under guard twenty-four seven she'd escape...we need to do this...or should I say, I need to do this...typical Granger make the Slytherin do all the dirty work as usual," Draco sneered again as he walked over to Isabeau who was beginning to wake as he aimed his wand down at her.

"You're familiar with the charm...you sent those two wizards into the school after me under the guise of being Aurors remember," Hermione snapped a little defensively.

"Let's not drag up the past...please both of you stop it!" Astoria said looking like she would quite like to knock their heads together at the moment.

"Imperio," Draco said his wand aimed right at Isabeau who stopped her groaning and sat bolt upright blinking up at Draco as he kept his wand trained on her.

"Isabeau...listen to me very carefully this is what I want you to do," Draco began as he stared down at the witch who was now totally in his control.

******

"Whose prettiest Luna, me or Daph?" Pansy asked giving the Ravenclaw a nudge as all three of them sat on a bench in the courtyard watching loving couples return from Hogsmeade hoping to soon spy Hermione. The three dared to hope that she'd have Draco and Astoria along with her but there was no sign of any of them at present. Pansy had started to get bored and as always when she found herself in such a state, she elected to try and liven things up a little.

"Daphne," Luna said simply without hesitation in response to Pansy's question making the dark short haired Slytherin pout and Daphne gave a small chuckle looking rather smug.

"Remember when I said you were my favourite Professor? I think I prefer Professor Granger now," Pansy said crossing her arms looking sulky.

"Daphnes prettier...but you're sexier..."Luna said matter of factly eyes twinkling and now it was Daphne's turn to pout.

"Oh well never mind then Professor Lovegood still rules," Pansy said giving Luna a quick peck on the cheek, Luna giggled and Daphne sighed.

"Don't get big headed now or anything Pansy eh," Daphne muttered grinning.

"Me? You're one to talk I saw that self-satisfied smirk on your face just now when Luna said your name right away!" Pansy said in mock outrage. Daphne and Pansy leaned across Luna to stare each other down, neither could maintain their faux-upset and grins broke out on their faces. Both gasped as they felt Luna's hands on the back of their heads as she gently started pushing their faces together and the pair pulled away laughing.

"Luna! What do you think you're doing? We're not dolls that you can just mash our faces together and make us kiss whenever you please!" Pansy said eyes alive with glee as she hit the smiling Ravenclaw a small playful slap on the arm.

"No fighting on Valentines I thought I'd help you both get back on course for a lovely evening," Luna said dreamily and Pansy and Daphne exchanged a small smile. Silence fell on them again as the students returning to the castle died away to a trickle still with no sign of Hermione.

"Oh come on move your arse Granger I'm getting hungry!" Pansy said rubbing her belly frowning.

"I'm sure she'll be along anytime now," Luna said still rather cheerily.

"Luna...why didn't you go to the village with Hermione today? We'd planned everything out so well and you seemed so excited before...you two haven't fallen out or anything?" Daphne asked cautiously. She and Pansy had been curious as to why Luna had just run off to commentate Quidditch instead of helping Hermione with Draco and not spending some time together in the village.

"Oh I just thought she'd have an easier time talking to Draco without me there and I've always wanted to commentate a Quidditch match and who knows if I'd ever get another chance so I went for it. Please don't worry about Hermione and me, we very much both still fancy the knickers off each other," Luna said matter of factly making Pansy snort and Daphne grin.

"So...speaking of knickers and them coming off...what are your plans for tonight...I gather Betty is to be involved...can't say I'm pleased about that its the weekend so it's me and Daphs turn. I wanted her to grab Betty, take me to the girl's bathroom and...ahhhhh!" Pansy cried out in pain as Daphne reached behind Luna grabbed Pansy's hair and pulled it harshly to silence her.

"Not another word or there'll be no Betty at all for an entire month!" Daphne said blushing deeply as Luna giggled.

"Oh, she's so mean to be Luna...isn't it wonderful!" Pansy said licking her lips as she fixed Daphne with a seductive look and Luna giggled again.

"I'm sorry to deprive the pair of you of Betty...but I'd really like to use her this evening...Hermione is due a very good seeing too," Luna said cheerily and Pansy and Daphne Couldn't help cackling then.

"Oh give us the juicy details Luna...postions, roleplay! dirty talk! whats Hermione really like between the sheets?" Pansy asked a little too excitedly for Daphne who glared at her and the witch fell silent.

"Don't answer her Luna," Daphne said shaking her head.

"Oh I don't mind...besides you saw our handcuffs already and you've heard all about our Professor role play...Hermione's rather fond of being in charge most of the time but she secretly enjoys it when I take over...she's ever so fond of having her bum played with...I was thinking maybe I could use Betty on her..." Luna was cut off as Daphne clapped a hand over her mouth blushing furiously as Pansy sat in silence for once mouth slightly agape eyes seeming to have glazed over as she'd been hanging on Luna's every word.

"Luna I realise you might be very happy to tell us everything you and Hermione get up to but I very much doubt Hermione wants us to hear so let's drop it...and Pansy close your mouth! Merlins sake! you're starting to droll!" Daphne cried looking to Pansy who snapped back to attention shaking herself out of her daydream.

"Tell me later Luna?" Pansy whispered as Luna nodded as Daphne withdrew her hand.

"I heard that Pansy...don't even try it Luna Lovegood," Daphne said sternly and Luna bit her lip looking a little coy for once.

There were very few students returning from Hogsmeade now all three witches started getting a lot more anxious as there was still no Hermione no Draco or Astoria.

"Maybe we should head into the Village?" Daphne said after a little while longer as the sun sank lower and lower in the sky.

"Let's give them another ten minutes and we'll go looking eh?" Pansy said looking at her watch frowning.

"Maybe we should fly it'll be quicker," Luna said a faraway look in her eye.

"Um....we haven't got brooms, Luna," Pansy said looking a little concerned at the look in Luna's eye.

"I don't need a broom to fly," Luna said softly and Pansy sat back a little from Luna as for a second she'd thought she'd seen a flash of yellow in the witches silvery eyes.

"Don't be silly Luna everyone needs a broom to fly...well aside from muggles and their aeroplanes...can you even imagine getting in one of those things? Trapped hundreds of feet in the air inside a tin can...what ludicrous people," Daphne rambled with a small forced laugh as she too was unnerved by the sudden change in Luna. The Ravenclaw, however, shook herself a little then and a small grin returned to her face.

"Sorry...what are we doing? I seem to have drifted off for a moment by mistake." Luna said smiling widely. Pansy and Daphne exchanged concerned looks but said nothing for a moment.

"We're just thinking we should wait a little while longer, then 'walk' down to the village to look for Hermione," Pansy said emphasizing walk and Luna nodded in agreement with the plan. 

"Right...well, I'm going into the great hall to get some pumpkin juice, back in a moment. Make sure she doesn't get out of hand, won't you? there's no telling what she'll do sometimes," Daphne said with a small smile trying to lighten the mood again.

"I'll watch her like a hawk!" Pansy said confidently smiling widely.

"I was talking to Luna actually," Daphne said with a smirk before she turned around as Luna beamed widely and Pansy narrowed her eyes as her girlfriend walked off.

"You're not half as smart as you think you are Daphne Greengrass," Pansy called after the witch.

"Still makes me twice as smart as you Pansy!" Daphne fired back over her shoulder sticking her tongue out and Pansy did the same. Luna laughed heartily at the exchange.

"You two are so very funny," Luna said looking to Pansy who was frowning now.

"She right though isn't she...I'm an idiot really...everyone says so...stupid useless Pansy Parkinson..." Pansy sighed giving a wry smile. Luna gave Pansy a hard shove and scowled at her making the witch give a small cry of pain as she looked at the Ravenclaw very taken aback.

"Luna?" Pansy questioned rubbing her arm where Luna had given her a very harsh push.

"Don't talk about yourself like that ever again! I hate it!" Luna said folding her arms seeming very upset.

"Oh well...I...um... Sorry, Luna, I didn't know...well," Pansy rambled a little lost for words.

"You're just as good and clever as anyone else, you're not useless Pansy Parkinson...don't ever let anyone tell you differently," Luna said and Pansy broke into a wide smile.

"Thanks, Professor...I wish all teachers could recognise my brilliance so quickly," Pansy said with a smirk as she slid an arm around Luna's shoulder and pulled her close for a hug.

"What do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts Pansy?" Luna asked wrongfooting the Slytherin again as she struggled to answer.

"Well...I...um promise you won't laugh Luna?" Pansy said biting her lip and Luna looked very offended that Pansy thought she would ever do such a thing causing the dark-haired girl to snort.

"No...of course you wouldn't...well I've always wanted to own my own shop in Diagon Alley...selling...well a bit of this, a bit of that, doesn't matter really. I just want somewhere that can get people whatever they need...somewhere I could be proud of that makes people go 'we should look in Pansies for that! she always has everything'" Pansy said with a chuckle and Luna beamed at her.

"Silly right?" Pansy said shaking her head.

"Not at all! you could do anything if you set your mind to it. When I step into Pansy Parkinson's Wizard goods emporium, in a few years I expect I'll be very impressed," Luna said cheerily and Pansy felt her heart swell.

"What about you Luna, what do you want to do?" Pansy asked genuinely curious.

"Well I'd like to really expand the Quibbler and take over when Daddy retires but also I really want to work with all manner of wizarding creatures in some capacity," Luna said dreamily and Pansy squeezed the girl close again.

"Well, that sounds lovely Luna, if you ever want to take on a real teaching position I'm sure you'd make a wonderful care of magical creatures professor...that Hagrid...well I know he's your friend but his classes are...their bloody terrifying...I think the class could do with a more cautious approach that you would maybe provide." Pansy said with a small laugh.

"I'd rather like to be a real Professor..." Luna mused thoughtfully.

"You think you'll be joined by a Professor Granger at all? Though she might take up a spot in the library always lugging around all those old history books, she got so mad when I tried to summon one while we were practising Accio a little while back," Pansy said laughing as she recalled Hermione's annoyance. Pansy halted her laughing very quickly when she saw Luna had a very ponderous curious look on her face.

"What kind of history books?" Luna asked her voice seeming to tremble a little making Pansy somewhat concerned.

"Oh there's all sorts she had laying around that she packed away into her bag, I guess they were all from your private library in the room of requirement. They looked to be about Norse magical creatures...one was called 'The Last Flight of the Valkyries' I'd heard a little about those but I'd no idea why Hermione would be interested in such things and...Luna are you okay? You've gone very pale?" Pansy moved closer to Luna on the bench and took her hand. Luna had a very fearful look in her eye but it passed as quickly as it had come.

"Oh I'm fine...just concerned there's no word of Hermione yet," Luna said changing teh subject and making a great effort to smile and squeeze Pansy's hand to reassure her that she was okay. Pansy wasn't buying it however something was wrong but she didn't get to question Luna as Daphne returned from inside the castle looking a little concerned.

"Still no Astoria? Hermione? or any of them?" Daphne asked and Pansy and Luna shook their heads.

"Right that's it, come on where heading into the village this is getting ridiculous," Daphne said tightening her scarf around herself and marching across the courtyard Pansy and Luna running to catch up. They needn't have bothered as they all ground to a halt as the three of them caught sight of a trio of people coming up the hill in front of them. There seemed to be a heated argument going on. Luna Pansy and Daphne looked at each other frowning.

"I dare say it looks like you should've gone to talk to Draco while Hermione commentated Quidditch instead," Daphne said sighing as she watched Hermione Draco and Astoria walking towards them arguing away.

"Enough Granger! I'm not interested...let me into the room or get lost...Astoria you're with me right?" Draco said rounding on Daphne's sister looking her deep in the eye as a scowling Hermione stopped next to them folding her arms.

"Well...can't you too just calm down and..." Astoria was cut off as both Draco and Hermione snapped at her at once.

"I am calm!" the pair said in unison shaking their heads in frustration.

"I'll be in the entrance hall tomorrow if you're not there and you don't let me into the room of requirement this deals off!" Draco said coldly then lowering his voice and turning to storm off into the castle but accidentally walking right into Pansy not noticing how close she was.

"Out of the way idiot!" Draco snapped trying to push past her which proved to be a grave mistake. Pansy had her wand at his throat in flash shocking everyone as her nostrils flared.

"I don't know what's gone on here...but call me an idiot again and I swear to Merlin!" Pansy said gritting her teeth and Draco's face fell as he clearly saw she wasn't joking. Draco didn't speak he just nodded and slowly stepped back from Pansy and walked around her very cautiously then stormed off into the castle Astoria groaning and running after him begging him to stay.

"So...negoations went well then?" Daphne asked sarcastically looking to a still furious Hermione who just stamped her foot.

"Stupid! arrogant arsehole!" Hermione shouted drawing her wand and sending a shot of what looked like lightning from the tip of her wand toward a nearby tree. Pansy and Daphne starred wide-eyed with mouths open Luna was more proactive about the outburst.

"Not Alfred! Hermione what are you doing!" Luna shouted running in front of Hermione her arms spread wide to shield the tree from further attack.

"Oh, Sorry Luna...I didn't know that was Alfred," Hermione muttered lowering her wand looking a tad guilty.

"Alfred? Is that the tree?" Pansy whispered to Daphne who just shrugged in confusion just as lost as Pansy at the odd exchange between the Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor.

"Now please breath Hermione...would you like a hug?" Luna asked calmly stepping forward and Hermione looked up still pouting slightly but she nodded and Luna rushed forward and held her close.

"Oh Luna...its all gone wrong," Hermione said a little tearfully.

"Hush now...I'm sure we'll be able to work it out come on let's get something to eat in the great hall and sneak away to the room of requirement and you can tell me all about it. Pansy and Daphne will come too right?" Luna said smiling over Hermione's shoulders at the Slytherins who looked a little reluctant but both finally nodded.

"Yes we'll be there, I'm sure Granger hasn't put her foot in it that badly," Pansy said sarcastically.

"Astoria will talk him around no matter what's gone on," Daphne said confidently.

"Why are you assuming it was my fault it was him being a prat as usual!" Hermione snapped stepping away from Luna crossing her arms.

"While I don't doubt that...isn't there a slight possibility that both of you might be somewhat in the wrong and share responsibility for what happened?" Luna asked with a tentative smile.

"Well..." Hermione began looking like she might agree but couldn't manage it and Pansy snorted at the witches reluctance to admit to in any way being in the wrong.

"Pansy don't laugh...I'm sure Draco provoked her...Hermione isn't that bad-tempered," Daphne said though she very much looked to be holding back a slight grin.

"It's not funny! It's very easy for you three to stand around and laugh at me after spending a lovely day together watching the Quidditch! You have no idea what's happened to me meanwhile" Hermione said coldly not finding any humour in this situation and Pansy and Daphne both looked regretful then. Luna moved forward and took Hermione's hand.

"Come on let's go inside, you'll feel better after you eat. Then we'll head off to the room of requirement and we'll fix whatever's happened no matter what," Luna said sweetly smiling at Hermione who looked somewhat cheered by that. Pansy and Daphne moved over to Hermione and gave her a quick hug.

"Mustn't have been much fun off on your own we should've come with you," Daphne said drawing back from Hermione whose tears were retreating now.

"I mean...we'd have missed the greatest Quidditch commentary ever to hit the airwaves..but ah well," Pansy said with a smirk.

"Oh Luna I forgot, I'm so thoughtless I didn't even ask how you got on today!" Hermione said looking very annoyed with herself.

"It's a..." Luna didn't get the rest of her sentence out as Hermione Pansy and Daphne all spoke in unison to finish it for her.

"...Funny story really," 

Luna looked mildly annoyed but soon joined in with the other three witches laughter seemingly happy a lighter mood had been created. 

Luna took Hermione's arm and they headed inside. For a moment Hermione forgot her troubles with Malfoy and this barmaid death eater spy as she sat with Luna who held her hand and smiled at her warmly. Though as dinner went on she kept thinking about how the witch might at this very moment shake off her Imperio curse and tell Bellatrix everything.

When Luna saw that Hermione had fallen very silent again and seemed to have eaten her fill she signalled to Daphne and Pansy a little way down the table that it was time to head to the room of requirement.

*****

Once they were all safely back inside the room of requirement, Hermione had taken extra care to make sure Draco or anyone else hadn't followed them finally sat down at one of the reading desks and laid everything out for Luna Pansy and Daphne.

"Isabeau Delacour? Is she a relation of that stuck up mare who came here for the Triwizard tournament?" Daphne asked seeming to grow annoyed at the mere memory of fleur.

"Oh still jealous of that one better looking blonde witch who visited the school once three years ago," Pansy asked Sarcastically as Daphne glared at her. 

Hermione hadn't been that fond of Fleur herself but she felt now wasn't the time for petty grudges so didn't go into that side of her relationship with fleur. Instead, Hermione only mentioned what Fleur had said about her cousin over Christmas and how she had gone missing some years ago.

"So you let him Imperio her and Draco gave her some of that dreamless sleep potion he's been taking to keep Bellatrix out of her head? What happens if she comes to the village looking for her? She'll surely see through the curse and get to the truth?" Pansy said looking horrified.

"Draco had Isabeau confess everything she knew about Bellatrixes plans and activities while we had her under the curse, she mentioned Bellatrix is currently under something of house arrest after the dark lord was displeased with her recent failure when she sought to capture or most likely kill Luna and me," Hermione said shuddering as she thought of the attack.

"If Lestrange is a dreamwalker like you and Luna...why doesn't she just invade your minds how come you two aren't on dreamless sleep potions," Daphne asked biting her lip.

"I severed the connection between Bellatrix and our minds, the bridge I caused between us, that's the only reason she could get to us before. You need a powerful connection with someone to dream walk otherwise and Bellatrix doesn't share that with me or Hermione so we're safe thankfully. Unfortunately, Draco is her blood and isn't so lucky," Luna said sadly.

"So this bust-up with Draco...can we patch this up...Astoria's on our side still...she'll make him see sense right Daph?" Pansy asked.

"Well, I guess we'll see tomorrow won't we," Daphne said and they all sat in silence for a while. As it grew later Pansy asked if it would be okay if herself and Daphne could sleep over again and Hermione and Luna agreed and the four witches shared a bed once more.

"I know none of us is really in the mood anymore...but it is Valentines and I'm sure we all had some lusty plans for this evening so...maybe one quick little foursome to take the edge off couldn't help," Pansy suggested hopefully as she cuddled up next to Daphne who just looked at her with a look of exasperation.

"In your dreams Pansy," Hermione groaned as Luna giggled. Pansy just smiled and settled down on Daphne's chest to sleep before replying.

"Careful Hermione...you've seen my dreams before you know what my imaginations capable of" Pansy said eyes still closed smirking happily and Hermione reached back and hit the witch a playful slap on the backside.

"Oh, foreplay...see were making progress!" Pansy said and that time Hermione hit her for real.

"Ow!"

"You deserved that," Daphne said giving Pansy a spank as well and Luna reached across and gave her one too seemingly not wanting to be left out.

"You're all so rough with me...I love it," Pansy said in a breathy little sarcastic voice and began to cackle before settling down at last.

Hermione struggled to get to sleep but when she felt Luna roll over in bed and slip an arm around her all her worries faded and she felt warm and safe again.

"I'm sorry I left you today Hermione...it was very wrong of me," Luna whispered her lips gently brushing Hermione's ear as she gave a soft kiss.

"Oh don't be silly Luna, you just wanted to have some fun...things would've played out much the same had you been with me anyway...don't worry about, now get some rest...I want to hear all about your commentary tomorrow," Hermione said unable to keep a grin off her face and very sleepy Luna gave a small laugh.

"I want to hear all about your history books..." Luna mumbled before drifting off seeming to not realise what she'd said. 

Hermione's heartbeat quickened but she made no reply to that hoping it was just another random Luna-ism. However no matter how much she tried to tell herself that she just couldn't believe it. It looked like along with this Malfoy situation they would soon have to confront whatever power or spirit it was that seemed to dwell within Luna.

That night Hermione's dreams were once again dominated by a woman with wings who caught her in mid-air after she took a tumble off the astronomy tower. The Gryffindor was very happy when she awoke to find no winged woman in her bed only her still smiling girlfriend spooning her a faint smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry you had to struggle through that...though if you enjoyed it please let me know and while i shy away from harsh criticism i would be very willing to accept any ideas on how to improve this chapter as I'm very unsure about it more than any other chapter I've written thus far. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and remember comments and kudos keep me writing so please leave some if you have time and please be kind if you can lol next chapter I'm giving a time frame of around 2 weeks again but we'll see how it goes. 
> 
> bye for now.


	37. A Desperate Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tries to convince Hermione to partake in a plan to subdue his aunt and the death eaters once and for all. Bellatrix has plans of her own meanwhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait hopefully a long 11k chapter will make up for that. Don't want to bore people with more writer's block complaining but yeah still struggling a bit...this writing thing is hard sometimes haha! Anyway, this one is pretty rough again I'm afraid...a lot of jumping about getting people into position for the final act. I'm very nervous about it so please be kind... but I will accept any idea's on improving it as long as they aren't put very harshly haha thanks for waiting and continuing to read my madness on you go then.

"If they really trust me... then they'll let me into the blasted room! I'm not planning on taking it back from Granger and Lovegood Astoria! So don't look at me like that! I just want a show of good faith... after how Granger acted yesterday...well I feel rather entitled to that at the very least. I mean you were there, after all, you saw how quick she was to just take up her wand against me without a moments pause," Draco said as he paced around his room, up exceedingly early for a Sunday but he had a good reason. 

Today Granger and Lovegood were going to finally make good on all their talk and allow him entry back into the room of requirement. They'd agree or he was calling this whole damned arrangement off. It was only down to Astoria's pleas that he was even offering the pair this final chance at making good on their word. He'd slept on it and he'd decided what he wanted to do at last. He wouldn't be anyone's pawn any longer, not the dark lords, not his parents, his aunts or Grangers. He was going to do things his way now and they would all listen or this castle and everyone in it could burn for all he cared.

He just needed Astoria. She was all that mattered now. His mother had tried her best he had no doubt but there would be no running back to her now. If he did something like that the Dark Lord would never help get his father out of prison, in fact, he'd probably kill both is parents. Draco had one last plan to get his father out of Azkaban but then he'd be on his own he wouldn't see Draco again for quite some time, not until after the war was done he'd decided and that was that.

"Promise you won't buttheads with Hermione again...I know she's not easy to get along with and is terribly headstrong and poor tempered with a tongue that slashes like a long knife...but she's all we've got...her and my sister. I'm not sure Pansy is all that willing to help anymore after how she acted yesterday and I've never really talked to Lovegood... but I honestly believe Hermione wants to help," Astoria said from her place on Draco's bed. She'd awoken early as well to accompany Draco to the entrance hall for his meeting and also wished to speak to him beforehand to make sure he'd have a cool head later.

"We'll see...I'll behave if she does and once were in the room then maybe we'll talk things over and I'll explain my plans for that 'Isabeau' woman or whoever she really is. Imperio is hard to maintain with such distance between us but I can still feel the connection. I'm still in control for now. When my aunt figures out something is wrong there's no telling what'll she do so we need to get that witch out of Hogsmeade quickly." Draco said as he continued pacing, fixing his tie and restlessly brushing down his robes.

"You know if I don't know any better I'd say you were secretly fond of Hermione, you seem awfully concerned with what she thinks all the time," Astoria said with a smirk.

"Don't be ridiculous! Me and Granger? Astoria please....besides she quite clearly prefers the company of witches," Draco said shaking his head furiously trying to keep his cheeks from reddening.

"I think the wizard doth protest too much," Astoria muttered very much enjoying this moment of levity. Draco was not in the mood and just stomped around looking anxious readjusting his trousers every now and again as they seemed to be making him uncomfortable for some reason.

Astoria surprised him by laughing and he turned to look at her slightly bemused. There was nothing funny about any of this as far as he was concerned.

"What's the big joke now?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um...you must've dressed a bit too quickly...your trousers are on backward," Astoria giggled again gesturing to Draco's trousers. He looked down blushing and began shaking his head in frustration.

"Merlins sake!" Draco snapped as he began the process of righting his wardrobe malfunction. Astoria stopped laughing to admire his legs as he changed a small smirk on her face.

"Good thing I noticed that Granger would've had a fit...Lovegood would assume you were trying to ward off some of her imaginary creatures maybe?" Astoria said as Draco finally got properly dressed and finished re-buckling his belt trousers now on the right way around. Draco scowled and refused to see the funny side and instead shook off the humor of the situation and got right back to business.

"Right enough messing around Astoria lets get breakfast and be in the entrance hall nice and early so we can't give Granger and opportunity to sneak past us," Draco said heading toward the door.

"Hang on! I need to hear your plan for this Isabeau! What if Bellatrix is already on her way! What do we do then?" Astoria groaned as she rushed over to grab the boys arm.

"She can't risk traveling during the day her face is too well known so we have until tonight to get Isabeau to meet us back in the shrieking shack," Draco said matter of factly though his nervous eyes told Astoria he wasn't as confident as he let on. Bellatrix would no doubt have acquired ways of moving without being seen though Draco hoped that her being under something of house arrest after her last bungled mission would keep her at bay awhile instead.

"Why do we want her back in there? How will she be any safer in the shack than the rest of the village?" Astoria asked looking confused.

"Because once Grangers told me how to find and use the tunnel in the grounds to get back out of the castle and back into the shack... we're going to have her cousin Fleur convince her to work for us. That way we can go without the use of dark magic and eliminate the risk of my Aunt uncovering the use of the imperious curse. Controlling someone's mind with it isn't as good as having a family member to control their heart. Once Fleur talks her round we're going to have her feed false information to dear aunty Bella and when the time is right we're going to lure her and all her friends into a trap." Draco said breathing deeply his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to convince himself and Astoria that this plan was a good idea.

"How are you going to contact this Fleur? Will Isabeau even listen? what if they weren't really close? Besides You think Hermione will agree to let you use this tunnel...she'll think you're just trying to help the Death Eaters get into the castle. Even if you convinced her... how are the six of us going to battle Death Eaters!" Astoria said all this in harsh a whisper, eyes wide as she looked at Draco in disbelief.

"There won't just be six of us...I think it's time Granger let Potter join our little alliance and get his little 'Army' back together," Draco said clenching his fists at the mere idea of joining forces with Potter and his little band of do-godder friends who he himself had helped to hunt down and disband the previous year. However, Draco could see no other way out of this than to gain as many people as possible to help fight.

"Potter and his D.A thing? They'll never stand with Slytherins! He'll think you're the one luring 'him' into a trap," Astoria said looking deeply unhappy.

"Not If Grangers the one giving the orders..." Draco muttered darkly shuddering at the idea of allowing her to take control of this plan. Again Draco knew this had to be done or none of them would fall in line. Astoria looked like she was deep in thought, she finally nodded and Draco grinned.

"Alright let's do it...get Granger to convince Potter and everyone else...and I'll go to work on our housemates, "Astoria said and Draco looked like she'd slapped him in the face.

"Are you madder than my aunt? Our house will never work with Potter! After the incident on the train and Crabbe and Goyle running around spreading discord and resentment to as many of them as possible!" Draco cried shaking his head.

"There are more students in our house who'd be open to such a thing than you think. People listened when Luna gave her little speech on the train you know, it's been the talk of the house since it happened, of course, you're always locked up in here not talking to anyone so I see why it might have slipped by you. Crabbe and Goyle are trying to stamp out such talk but many have seen how well Pansy and Daphne have been treated by Granger and the others since they started hanging around together. When they see you and Potter working together...many will join us...I know it!" Astoria said and Draco just sighed. He tried to stare down Astoria and make her back down from this stance but she had determination etched on every part of her face so he finally relented.

"Fine...but speak only to those you trust if any of this gets back to Crabbe and Goyle and anyone they've got on their side...this whole thing will fall apart. Now come on let's get out of here if we don't convince Granger today none of this will happen anyway," Draco said swallowing hard as he hoped he could pull this off. Astoria gave a nervous smile and took his arm and the pair set off. Draco hoping beyond hope that Fleur and Isabeau were the closest cousins there had ever been or they were all finished. 

******

Bellatrix had been stood outside Narcissa's bedroom door for around ten minutes now starring at it with a far off look in her eye. The witch was a million miles from Malfoy Manor at present her head full of turmoil. Bellatrix was utterly gripped by indecision and worry. She held her right hand up at her mouth as she chewed at her nails. It was a rare sight to see Bellatrix Black gripped by nerves like this. Normally she only acted in such a way when she feared the dark lord was displeased with her. Only fear of a fallout with her youngest sister could equal such emotion in the woman and that fear was what was currently eating away at her.

Though she was never bothered about her appearance in general much at all since her time Azkaban, Bellatrix today looked rather more unhinged and poorly groomed than was usual. She cut a bleak, terrifyingly dark, mad figure at the best of times it was true but today was something else. Any who would have glanced upon her this morning would have quite possibly screamed and sprinted off in the other direction as quickly as their legs could carry them. Of course, most who encountered her even on a good day would have done the exact same thing in fairness. 

Some who might have retained enough of their wits in order to disapparate may have tried that faster method of retreat. Though given how ghastly she looked at present it would have to take a person of a very sound mind and great magical ability to accomplish such a feat without splicing themselves in panic at the sight of her. 

Yes, her usual allure and mystic that was normally mixed in with her unkempt look were totally absent. That hint of glamour beneath her ruggedness slipped away entirely. Her appearance was all a consequence of the rather unpleasant restless night she'd had. Last night had been one of great frustration, anger, worry, and confusion. A toxic unhealthy cocktail which proved to be deadly to such a mind as hers.

Bellatrix's hair was an altogether wilder mess than ever before, her face was deathly pale and her eyes were horribly bloodshot almost looking as red as her masters. She looked quite simply horrifying. Like a proper wicked witch from those filthy muggle fairy tales, Bellatrix was rather fond of those, truth be told. She used to read them to Cissy and the 'other one' when they were very young. 

Bella, of course, would always change the endings so the wicked witch would win and the children she stole would be cooked in the oven instead of escaping. Andromeda would cry at this, Cissy would look mildly confused and Bellatrix would cackle. Bellatrix gave a laugh at that memory forgetting her nerves for a moment. The witches face fell however as she heard movement on the other side of the door and feared she had disturbed her sister too early before she had time to properly prepare her story.

Bellatrix had some slightly troubling news for her Cissy, that being, she had been unable to contact Isabeau through her nightly dream walking, though she had tried and tried without success. Even though there could have been a great many reasons as to why her dream walking had failed her last night, Bellatrix, true to form, immediately let her mind carry her away with the worst possible scenarios immediately instead. 

These panic inducing thoughts ranging from Isabeau having been caught by Aurors, kidnapped by Granger or otherwise incapacitated or cursed by the enemy in some form, had taken hold of Bella and sent her into something of a frenzy. She had sat bolt upright in bed grabbed her wand her dragon bone knife and begun pacing around the room slashing at thin air. Her head spinning she wanted to scream and curse and fire curses and hexes off at anything and everyone she could get a hold of but she held herself back. 

Cissy would not be pleased with such an outburst so Bellatrix tried to calm herself with serene thoughts. These heavenly visions Bellatrix allowed herself to imagine consisted of herself and Cissy skipping through the halls of Hogwarts castle, the corpses of their many enemies strewn around the place. 

The Black sisters skipped along passing Albus Dumbledore who was now dressed as a court jester sat at a grand piano playing Fur Elise seeming oblivious to the death and destruction around him. The castle was on fire crumbling and falling apart Bella was smiling as was her sister, she took Bellatrix's hand next. Narcissa leaned into her sister's ear and whispered sweet things to her.

"Bella you were always my favorite,"

Bellatrix felt herself melt her heart was all a flutter and she wanted to sing.

Back, in reality, Bellatrix let out a soft little sigh and stopped her pacing and opened her eyes once more she tried to think of other explanations for her inability to contact Isabeau that night.

The more likely less disturbing possibilities that didn't involve Isabeau's murder or her betrayal of the cause such as Isabeau having simply had a restless sleep devoid of the ability to dream or having actually not attempted to sleep at all came to Bellatrixes mind. For a moment Bellatrix stood thinking these over attempting to convince herself that one of them had to be right.

However, the dark witch would not allow her mind to be swayed away from her first alarming thoughts of what may have happened by some meddling wenches known as 'common sense' or her dreaded sister 'rational thought'. No Bellatrix Black had never been fond of that pair of metaphorical siblings, as she had liked to think of them. She preferred the devious terrible yet beautiful twins known as 'overreaction' and 'paranoia'. 

Yes, those two sisters were more to the liking of Bella's troubled mind. The witch forgetting she was currently trying to solve a potentially very important mystery got distracted by these metaphorical sisters and mused about how if she one day had a daughter she might like to call her 'Paranoia'. Bellatrix shook herself after a moment and slapped herself hard across the face to get her mind back on the matter at hand.

"No...Izzy would never willing, avoid me.. in her dreams or otherwise! especially not on the night after her first contract with darling Draco.." Bellatrix whispered to her own reflection which she had just caught sight of in the full body mirror in her room. Bellatrixes reflection nodded at her vigorously to signal agreement with her assertion about Isabeau.

"What do we do!" Bellatrix had asked walking up to her reflection grabbing the edges of the mirror and shaking it. 

'Cissy?' her reflection mouthed and Bellatrix straightened up and had considered the idea.

"Yes we should tell Cissy...but we must be delicate no need to make her worry...we'll just suggest there has been a slight complication...then we'll go on a little trip...Cissy won't need to hear about that, however," Bellatrix said with a giggle then her worry fading for a moment and her carefree overly happy manic self returned momentarily.

By the time the witch had left her room and walked down the hall to her sisters, she had become uneasy once more. Whilst she was very good at detecting lies herself, she had never been very good at telling them....especially not to her Cissy.

That was how she had come to be frozen outside her sisters door trying to construct a good story to tell her sweet Cissy, that would both inform her there was maybe a slight problem with their plan and create a convincing enough reason as to why she would be disappearing from the Manor for a few days or longer during her little 'trip'. 

Bellatrix took a deep breath straightened her robes haphazardly, put a huge smile on her face and opened the door to her sister's room marching in confidently head held high trying to appear like her usual self.

"Cissy I..." Bellatrix lost her train of thought as she was greeted by the sight of her fully nude sister as she was just exiting the bathroom attached to her bedroom. Narcissa didn't move to cover herself right away she looked mildly annoyed but not completely upset as Bellatrixes hungry eyes moved across her body briefly before the dark-haired witch turned her back and cleared her throat.

"Apologies...Cissy, I should've knocked..." Bellatrix muttered with a small giggle.

"Not to worry Bella... not like we haven't seen it all before, Good morning by the way..." Narcissa said sighing moving to get dressed as Bellatrix snuck glances over her shoulder at her still barely clothed sister before making a hurried response.

"Yes...um...good morning...except it isn't, not at all really... but I'll get to that in a moment," Bellatrix said quietly trying to keep her voice steady.

"You're not looking very well Bella, oh What's happened now...not fallen out with another one of my servants I hope? I told you before that..." Narcissa was cut off as Bellatrix spun around and marched over to the half dressed witch and grabbed her arms.

"I need you to listen to me very carefully...I'm going on a little mission soon...The dark lord has seen fit to allow me back out into the field," Bellatrix lied as Narcissa eyed her suspiciously.

"I need you here Bella, you're the only one who can contact Isabeau with that Dream walking stuff. Besides, you haven't even told me how yesterdays meeting in Hogsmeade went! You can't just run off now!" Narcissa said shaking off Bellatrixes grip.

"Isabeau...made contact with Draco however...they didn't find time to sneak off for a private chat...there were too many eyes about, he seems to trust her but she just allowing him time to warm up to her...undoing Grangers work will take time" Bellatrix said quickly inventing a story that while it would not satisfy Narcissa's thirst for knowledge about Draco current situation it did, however, leave her some hope that the plan was on course. 

Narcissa gritted her teeth after a moment of deep thought she did not seem to find Bella's news very welcome at all, she seemed ready to storm out of the room. Narcissa didn't leave she instead crossed her arms and looked Bellatrix deep in her eyes.

"You're little pet better make the most of their next meeting Bella...or else," Narcissa said coldly. Bellatrix trembled not out of fear for Isabeau but out of joy at her sister's anger. It exited Bella greatly when her sister spoke or acted harshly like this, throwing off her normally calm and collected persona.

"She will...or we'll deal with her...I promise Cissy," Bellatrix said stepping forward placing her hands to her sister's waist and bringing her close. Narcissa nodded though Bellatrix caught the look of doubt buried in her eyes.

"So what is this mission you've been given exactly?" Narcissa asked and Bellatrix grinned before laying out the little story she had prepared to feed her sister.

******* 

Hermione brushed the locks of Luna's dirty blonde hair back off the sleeping Ravenclaws face and smiled down at her. She was breathtaking. Hermione found it hard to take that such a wonderful sweet charming girl, the girl that she adored trusted and loved above all else, could possibly be host to some ancient magical creature such as a Valkyrie. Hermione had thought long and hard about the story Luna's father had told her about Pandora Lovegood summoning the spirit Eir in order to create a new kind of healing spell. 

How he had described Eir seemingly disappearing inside Luna after she had shielded the little girl from Pandora's spell that had gone terribly wrong. Hermione had read about the nine Valkyries in great detail now and contrasted it with Xenophiliuses recollection of events. Eir was said to be the gentlest of the Valkyrie and aside from being a great warrior, she was also an extraordinary healer. These facts fell in line quite well with some of the abilities Luna appeared to possess.

It made sense that such a spirit would have answered Pandora Lovegoods summonings to aid with a task like creating a spell that would be made to heal and help others. Was Eir here within Luna even at this moment? The Gryffindor wondered as Luna shifted in her sleep and shuffled closer to Hermione who was propping herself up with her elbow. Hermione felt the bed shift behind her too and looked over her shoulder to see Pansy restlessly tossing and turning. Hermione thought of shaking her awake to save her from whatever nightmare she was having. However Pansy began muttering to herself in her sleep and it became clear she wasn't having anything close to a nightmare.

"Daph...that's so lovely...no Hermione... stop tickling my feet with your tail! I can't take it any longer," Pansy descended into unintelligible soft moans and sighs. Hermione rolled her eyes so fast she felt a little light headed.

"Honestly does she ever have anything else on her mind," Hermione said to herself shaking her head as Pansy now rolled back around to face Daphne and settled her head back on the witches bare chest. Hermione's gaze returned to Luna and she let out a little gasp as she found a curious pair of large silvery eyes staring up at her.

"Morning Hermione," Luna said in a small sleepy quiet voice as Hermione gave a small laugh at being caught watching over the witch as she had slept.

"Morning Luna, I hope you slept well," Hermione said as she moved off her elbow and laid back down on her side to be face to face with the Ravenclaw.

"I did, I hope you got your beauty sleep too and didn't sit up just watching me get mine," Luna said dreamily and Hermione felt her cheeks grow a little warm.

"I've only been watching you a little while...I'm sorry but you looked so serene I couldn't help myself," Hermione said with a small laugh.

"I'm a little surprised... I thought you'd taken a liking to all those books you've been lugging around I was starting to worry you'd rather spend your time with them than me...I'm glad to see I can still draw your attention at times," Luna said a small glint of annoyance flashing across her face then and Hermione frowned. She'd know this was coming but she'd hoped she'd only imagined it. 

However, Luna appeared to have figured out what sort of books Hermione had been reading of late and seemed set on confronting her about them. Hermione wished to delay the inevitable conversation and desired to deflect the invitation to address it for now.

"Well, I thought that since you'd gotten a taste for commentating Quidditch seemingly out of the blue, that perhaps you'd taken a fancy to all those witches in their lovely Quidditch robes and forgotten all about me," Hermione said putting on a playful pout trying to draw Luna into a light mood. The Ravenclaw fought to keep her features still at that statement but a small grin broke out onto her face and she leaned closer to Hermione and brushed her nose gently against Hermione's.

"I told you before... you're my 'Quidditch Queen' Hermione Granger...you're the only witch I want to see in those robes...and out of them, for that matter," Luna said her lips brushing Hermione's as she slides a small delicate hand to cup one of the Gryffindors breasts making the witch shudder with pleasure and greedily lean into the kiss. 

Hermione forgot where she was or that there was anyone else in the bed with them or even who she herself was! it all faded, nothing matter in those few moments as her tongue dueled for supremacy against this heavenly silvery eyed goddess. Hermione soon came crashing back to reality as Luna pinched her nipple roughly and pulled back from their kiss narrowing her eyes.

"Ow!" Hermione cried trying to keep her voice down as to not rouse Pansy or Daphne who still appeared to be fast asleep. Pansy was still seemingly enjoying her no doubt debaucherous dream though Hermione pretended not to hear and Luna genuinely looked unconcerned at her gasps and moans. Luna fixed Hermione with an expectant look and Hermione looked away unable to speak about what she knew Luna wanted to hear. Luna did not appreciate this behavior and pinched Hermione again making the witch gasp and look back to her pleadingly.

"You're a sneaky witch Hermione Granger trying to kiss your way out of this situation and distract me with your tender lips and marvelous breasts but I'm not so easily confounded by your charms! I'll hear about those history books now madam," Luna said matter of factly attempting to look severe and harsh but there was still a touch too much softness and sweetness in her voice for Hermione to be too intimidated and she couldn't help smirking which proved to be a great error. Luna reached outside the curtains of their bed and grabbed her wand she tapped it three times and it began to vibrate Hermione's eyes grew wide she thought of scrambling away to the other side of the bed but there was no way to do such a thing without waking Pansy and Daphne.

"Luna please I didn't mean too...ah" Hermione gasped as Luna brushed her sore nipple with the tip of her wand. It was bloody marvelous and took all Hermione had to stop herself from crying out in pleasure. It was Luna's turn to smirk as she traveled down Hermione's chest with the tip of her wand stopping at the witches belly button.

"You'll tell me everything Hermione or my wands going to soon arrive at another very sensitive region...a delightful bundle of nerves that'll have you writhing in pleasure, I'm afraid you'll almost certainly wake poor darling Pansy from her lovely dream. She might be in such distress at being torn away from her own pleasure that when she sees you rolling around crying out in ecstasy she might take leave of her senses and finally try to incite that four-way of hers. I'll tell you now Hermione... if you don't tell me about those books I won't do a thing to stop her," Luna said smiling at the look of horror on Hermione's face.

Hermione couldn't believe this was happening of all the ways to deal with this Luna was choosing this one? Perhaps making this all a game helped make it easier to talk about these things Hermione thought. Maybe it would be best to indulge her, anything would be better than shouting arguing and falling out.

Hermione thought for a moment of once again scrambling off the bed but she found herself frozen in shock unable to pull away. Part of her wanted Luna to move her wand further south and make good on her threats. Let's forget all this talk of books and Valkyries but just as Luna's eyes fluttered downward seeming to suggest she was about to do just that Hermione broke and began to speak.

"Oh alright Luna...I've been reading a lot of history books about ancient magical cultures and creatures," Hermione sighed as Luna drew her wand away and seemed to settle down to listen to Hermione's confession.

"How very interesting...what was your favorite book among the ones you've borrowed from our library," Luna asked stowing her wand behind her ear and crossing her arms. Hermione thought for a moment and found herself trying one last time to get away from this conversation. Hermione chose a topic at random and started to ramble unable to help herself as she just couldn't get to the heart of the matter right away. Not while Luna was looking at her like that. A mixture of fear and hurt but also mixed with a look that said 'forgive me'.

"Well... there was that book about ancient creek creatures and wizards from that time...I found the Spartan mages, as their wizard folk were referred to, to be very fascinating...especially the women. Spartan women, muggle and mages alike appear to have had more freedom than all other women in the creek world combined... did you know that?" Hermione gave a nervous laugh as she rambled through some facts she'd read in one of her books before she'd gotten to the ones about Norse magically creatures. Luna looked displeased but didn't stop her as of yet so Hermione continued.

"Yes...um...well Spartan women were rather amazing, they were just as strong and fierce as the men and were the only women in ancient Greece allowed to compete in the Olympic games...the other city-states were too afraid to tell them they couldn't." Hermione smiled and Luna looked half intrigued and half annoyed but still didn't interrupt.

"Spartan women were famed for their beauty and athletic ability, they trained rigorously and often wore very little or nothing at all when competing or when they roamed around their city. This was seen as unbelievably risque by the rest of the greek world they even referred to Spartan women as 'thigh showers' due to how they dressed." Hermione said rapidly playing with her hands as she forgot she was, in fact, being interrogated and accidentally drifted off to daydream about fierce Spartan women as the oiled themselves up preparing for competition in various contact sports such as wrestling. Luna lost it then and grabbed her wand back from behind her ear narrowing her eyes at Hermione.

"Whilst that's all very interesting, I feel that Spartan society wasn't the core subject of your reading...would you care to tell me about some other books or do I have to make my kitten's... 'kitty' twitch," Luna said eyes darting down between Hermione's thighs. Hermione covered her slick sex defensively part of her thought of rambling on about the Spartans to goad Luna into using her wand on her again. However, upon seeing a slight hint of upset in the witches eyes Hermione frowned and decided she could delay this conversation no longer.

"There was another book...'The Last Flight of the Valkyries'...it was very... well.." Hermione's voice faded and she bit her lip unable to look at Luna as she spoke.

"Why would you ever read such a thing, Hermione Granger?" Luna asked softly lowering her wand and looking away to hide her face even though Hermione wasn't looking at her anyway.

"Your father said..." Hermione began but was cut off as Luna slammed her hand down upon the mattress and harshly muttered under her breath.

"Daddy!" 

It was the first time Hermione could recall Luna speaking about her father with such a miffed and outraged tone, if it was under different circumstances Hermione would've found it a little cute and charming. This was a serious situation however so Hermione kept a smile off her lips and tried to continue as best she could.

"He didn't tell me much Luna, please don't be mad at him, I asked him about your mother and the accident, he just sort of told me about what happened...with you and Pandora and...Eir...he even stopped speaking about it when I told him you hadn't mentioned any of to me and he looked rather upset that'd I'd made him tell me...it wasn't his fault please if you're mad then be mad with me," Hermione said moving forward on her knees to get closer to Luna trying to lean around her to meet her eyes as she felt tears begin to sting her own eyes.

"I'm not mad...I...what do you know exactly?" Luna asked still unable to look at Hermione who was trembling as she moved closer still to Luna.

"Just that when you were little there was an accident...and a spirit or powerful force, known as Eir...a valkyrie that was summoned by your mother protected you and is maybe still with you even now," Hermione said softly as she tried to reach for Luna's hand but the blonde witch pulled it away.

"I-I...didn't want you to know...Hermione can't know...she'll not see me anymore...she'll see a thing...a monster," Luna said he voice far off and unlike her normal self at all. Luna speaking of Hermione in third person greatly unnerving the Gryffindor who couldn't stand to listen anymore so she grabbed Luna by the shoulders and made her look up at her.

"You're not a monster...You're Luna Lovegood! My Luna! Always..." Hermione said trying to keep her tears at bay as Luna seemed to come back to herself then her large silvery eyes seeming overwhelmed with emotion at Hermione's words.

"Sorry, Hermione...Sometimes I hear myself speaking and it's my voice...but somebody else's words...I drift away for a while and when I come back I've missed things and I'm unsure of what happened...my ability to do wandless none verbal magic so easily and how I was able to save my Daddy from his wounds, even my dream walking...I think Eir is responsible for it all," Luna said shyly as she leaned forward and laid her head on Hermione's shoulder bringing her arms around the witches middle and holding her close.

"Its okay Luna...I understand...I Don't know I could have told you if some spirit had attached itself to me either...I just...this changes nothing alright? You're with me and I'm with you and that's how it's going to be! no one's going to tell me otherwise." Hermione said softly into Luna's ear as she held the witch close.

"I should've told you but...I didn't know how...I was scared...so scared of losing you...and I don't really understand Eir myself we don't communicate...I can feel her sometimes and she can feel me...when I'm angry or in danger sometimes she takes over and I can see myself doing amazing things but I'm not in control...It's how its been since that day when I lost mummy," Luna said squeezing Hermione tight.

"Well...we're going to learn about Eir together...or if you want to just go on as we were before and leave Eir till we sort everything else out...then we can do that to...I'll do whatever you need me to Luna," Hermione said squeezing the witch back Luna pulled back and looked up at Hermione eyes bright with tears her smile making Hermione's heart weak and the pair moved to share a kiss. However, a gentle sobbing made both witches jump apart and look behind them on the bed to find Daphne and Pansy holding each other and looking at them tearfully.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen...oh hurry up and kiss her Granger before I do," Pansy said with a watery smile as she rubbed at her eyes and Daphne gave a small choked laugh and held Pansy closer. It was clear the pair had awoken at some point and Hermione and Luna had been so caught up in each other that they had failed to notice. Hermione would have preferred to have turned around to find the pair with their hands between each other's legs indulged in some furious lovemaking rather than see them in such an emotional state. Hermione would've found that much less awkward than the knowledge they had heard her and Luna's total devotion to one and other as they laid their feelings bare.

"You two are so lovely together...we could hardly follow anything you were talking about...but its clear how much you mean to one and other and we just got so terribly moved by it all," Daphne said rubbing at her eyes as Pansy moved to sit up and throw her arms around Daphne to hold her tighter still.

"Hermione and I are awfully fond of you too...thanks for being such supportive friends," Luna said dreamily a wide smile on her face as she viewed the tearful Slytherins thoughtfully.

"Um...yes We're very thankful and everything but if you two could maybe go get dressed and wait over by the training area for us...we're sort of having a moment you know? This is kind of a personal matter," Hermione said blushing deeply as she effectively ordered the Slytherins out of bed.

"A personal matter? We're so close now all four of us might as well be married, Hermione! you can't keep things from you're Slytherin wives," Pansy said with a cheeky smile as she came back to her normal self and her tears started to fade. Daphne pushed Pansy away then the girls joking around seeming to knock her out of her sappy emotional state as well.

"Oh stop fooling around and come get dressed let's leave Hermione and Luna alone for a moment Pansy," Daphne said grabbing Pansy's arm and practically dragging her up out of bed to go get dressed.

"Leave it to Pansy eh? She never fails..." Hermione said rolling her eyes and grinning as Luna looked at her expectantly to finish the sentence and say what exactly Pansy never failed at.

"Oh, it's just an expression Luna...I just meant she always says something odd at the wrong time," Hermione laughed taking the Ravenclaws hand and bringing it up to her lips for a kiss.

"I seem to recall you saying something similar about me when we were first introduced..." Luna said a small grin on her lips and Hermione sighed.

"I didn't say I found it to be an unendearing quality...you and Pansy both have a way about you that allows the pair of you to get away with saying a great many things," Hermione said smiling. Luna gave a small sniffly giggle and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Hermione's forehead.

"Luna! Your hand!" Hermione gasped laughing as she looked down.

"Lovely and warm isn't it," Luna said with a grin gently squeezing Hermione's breast.

"Luna Don't! Pansy and Daphne are right outside," Hermione said though she didn't really care much about their presence at all and brought her own hand up to hold Luna's hand in place, smiling. It was oddly comforting having her hand held there so Hermione reached out and tentatively held a hand to Luna's smaller breast. The blonde girl brought her free hand up to hold Hermione's hand in place too and the pair sat like that for a little while.

"So...this is nice," Hermione said with a small chuckle.

"Rather relaxing, isn't it? Is there a name for when two witches just hold a hand over each other breast and making sappy faces at each other for an extended period of time?" Luna asked a quizzical look spreading on her face making snort.

"I honestly haven't a clue," Hermione said finally letting her hand fall away from Luna's chest as the Ravenclaw did the same.

"Well have to think of one then," Luna said cheerily.

"We can do it over the summer when you come stay for a few weeks," Hermione said recalling that she had been meaning to bring the idea of Luna visiting her over summer up again. Luna smiled a little sadly she had appeared greatly excited but had seemed to have realised something a second later that had deflated her.

"Luna?" Hermione asked concerned she had said something wrong. Maybe Luna wouldn't want to leave her Daddy alone during the holidays, she hadn't considered that.

"Oh nothing...I'd love to come stay...it's just...I hope we take care of everything here first," Luna said softly clearly worried that Malfoy or his mad aunt were going to somehow stop them being together.

"We'll get through this...together and ell be back at mine cuddling on the sofa watching Disney films before you know it Luna Lovegood," Hermione said squeezing Luna's breast reassuringly and giving her a warm smile.

"Disney films? is Lola bunny in those? I'd like to see this rabbit girl who so captured your attention, Hermione," Luna said with a smirk as Hermione began to blush.

"No Lola Bunny's a Warner property she not..." Hermione began a little flustered but stopped as Luna started to giggle.

"Oh...We'll discuss it another day..along with everything else," Hermione said and Luna got a hold of herself looked down thoughtfully for a moment before speaking again.

"Is there anything else you'd like to ask me...about Eir or...just anything at all...I don't want your mind on other things today when we got get Draco." Luna said and Hermione's mind instantly turned to her dreams of being saved from falling by a winged woman. She wanted to ask if Luna had ever shared such a dream or if she'd ever sprouted wings due to Eirs power. It seemed a ridiculous notion but part of Hermione wanted to know as that dream had started to really play on her mind as of late. She found she couldn't get the words out however so shook her head.

"No...well I have questions but they can wait...lets get dressed and see if we can put this Malfoy business to bed once and for all," Hermione sighed moving to get out of bed and get dressed Luna quickly joining her. Hermione looked up and gasped as she spied an all to familiar sight at this stage, which was Pansy pinned against a bookcase Daphne holding her there with her hand down the witches knickers.

"Oh how sweet," Luna said dreamily as she followed Hermione's line of sight to find what had halted her getting dressed.

"Merlin! Five minutes you two cannot just go five minutes!" Hermione cried in exasperation as Daphne jumped away from Pansy and held her wet behind her back looking like a child who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar as it were.

"Sorry Hermione...she made me!" Daphne said looking at her feet blushing furiously as Pansy let out a shocked gasp and stamped her foot.

"That not true! you little liar! She was the one who was talking about being all pent up from yesterday and before I know it she has me up against a bookcase telling me to call her daddy!" Pansy said eyes wide with outrage but also filled with glee at having been caught and getting to embarrass Daphne a little. Daphne spun around looking ready to strangle Pansy but Hermione shouted out to halt her.

"Enough the pair of you! we haven't time for this! Come on we need to get breakfast and meet up with Malfoy before he changes his mind!" Hermione said nostrils flaring crossing her arms.

"Yes work now shag later! that's what I said!" Pansy said giving Daphne a playful shove and Hermione shook her head as Luna Pansy and Daphne couldn't help smiling at that.

"Give me strength," Hermione muttered as she headed toward the trapdoor.

********

Hermione had spied Draco standing in the entrance hall right away, Astoria stood next to him both looking uncomfortable. Hermione sensed she would be having a rushed breakfast today as Draco very much looked like he wasn't for hanging around too long. Hermione Luna Pansy and Daphne shoveled some cereal and toast into their mouths and made for the entrance hall again as quick as possible.

"Wow slow down even Ron doesn't pig out like that! wheres the fire!" Harry asked laughing as the four of them rushed off a mere five minutes or so after having sat down.

"Tal' 'ater...g-uff to..do," Hermione called over her shoulder with her mouth full as she almost sprinted back down the hall leaving Harry to look after her and the others curiously as Ginny, Neville, Pavarti, Ron and Susan all laughed at the display. When they exited the hall Harry stood up a determined look in his eye but Ginny grabbed his arm before he could make a move.

"Hang on! where are you going?" Ginny asked frowning.

"Somethings up...I'm going to find out what," Harry said reaching into his book bag which he'd had sat at his feet stowing his cloak under his arm with a wink at Ginny before setting off.

"I don't like where this is going," Ron muttered as he watched his friend leave.

"Me neither," Ginny agreed, she knew it had to be this Malfoy stuff and while Hermione had let Ginny and Harry in on their schemes to an extent the bushy-haired witch had been keeping them at a distance for a while. Ginny could sense this was all about to come to a head soon. She just hoped Hermione would be able to keep Draco and Harry from knocking each others lights out.

*****

"Does this bloody ladder ever end...we must've been climbing for hours!" Malfoy said for the second time in five minutes as he followed just behind Pansy on his way up the ladder heading through the elaborate secret entrance to the room of requirement.

"If you ask that again I swear," Hermione muttered to herself as she climbed to the top of the ladder and finally opened the trap door.

"What was that Granger!" Draco snapped as he continued up the ladder.

"I said we're here so stop your moaning!" Hermione fired back moving over to a nearby desk and moving a series of chairs into a semi-circle with a wave of her wand so they could all take a seat and get this meeting under way.

"Wow! Isn't it amazing Draco," Astoria exclaimed as she took her seat a little while later bowled over by the sight of the room.

"Not bad I suppose...not what I would've done with the place," Draco said sneering as he looked around the room trying to look unimpressed. Hermione had seen his wide eyes when he had first entered the room and she had noted with a slightly smug satisfaction how much of an impression her and Luna's redesign had really had.

"Now let's get right into this shall we, as you can see Luna and I have very reasonably allowed you back into the room of requirement we trust this show of good faith will prove to you once and for all that..." Hermione was cut off as a loud bang of the trap door closing echoed around the room. 

Everyone looked around in alarm but there was no one there. Draco looked to Hermione accusatorially and next to Luna who looked puzzled for a moment but calmly reached into her robes and withdrew her spectrespecs. Draco scoffed at the strange glasses as Luna looked intently to the trapdoor a small grin appearing on her lips. 

"Um...Luna? What is it?" Hermione asked nervously as Luna took the specs off and put them away again.

"Oh a stray lion but he's asked me to keep quiet so I can't say more I'm afraid," Luna said smiling at everyone as they all looked at her in a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"You see Astoria I warned you" no one in their right mind would listen to her," Draco scoffed folding his arms.

"Draco! Be nice I warned you too!" Astoria said hitting him a dig in the ribs with her elbow.

"Yeah watch it you're a guest in our home we'll not put up with any jip out of you!" Pansy said eyeing Draco menacingly.

"'Your' home?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow at the witch.

"Ladies, we're getting off track lets get back to why we're here shall we?" Daphne said diplomatically.

"Yes were wasting time. now if you'll all just listen to me follow my orders to the letter and we'll all get through this and go right back to hating each other by the end of the year," Draco said sitting up straight then.

"You don't give orders here," Hermione said crossing her arms.

"Hermione, let's listen for now," Luna said softly placing her hand on the witches shoulder smiling and Hermione nodded though she couldn't help scowling as Malfoy laid out his plans. Hermione's face jumped between outrage fear and exasperation as Draco laid out his plot to lure Bellatrix and the death eaters into a trap she wanted to butt in several times but Luna's tender touch made her hold her tongue. Finally, Draco stood up and held his head up confidently as he finished detailing his plan.

"So off you trot Granger get an owl sent off to Fleur Delacour right away, I'll use this tunnel under the Whomping Willow and be in the shrieking shack waiting for her to arrive. Fleur will talk to her cousin around. Isabeau will feed my aunt false information until we're ready. Then when the time is right we'll get her to lure dear aunty Bella through the shack out into the grounds with all her little friends and they'll be smashed to bits by the whomping willow... any that survive will be easily picked off by our little militia." Draco said pacing around acting like he was some kind expert on wizarding warfare. 

"Speaking of the militia, Daphne Pansy and Astoria can go to work getting some of our house to join us here right away. That leaves Lovegood to go fetch potter and get him to reform his little army and we'll set to work training in here every day," Draco said continuing pacing back and forth nodding to himself as Hermione stared at him like he had two heads. She wanted to shout at him but before she could get anything out or respond to this insanity she heard a scream and looked up to see Pansy with her hand over her mouth pointing towards the bed where Harry Potter now sat his invisibility cloak sat next to him.

"I see a rather huge number of flaws in your plans Malfoy...first off it all relies on you not being a true death eater and secondly on the idea that Bellatrix Lestrange is somehow so enamored with this Isabeau person that she'll willingly listen to whatever lies you have her tell. Thirdly we'll need Neville Longbottom to break through whatever indoctrination this Isabeau has been exposed to from Lestrange. Fleur would no doubt be a great help but unless we have a proper example of how evil Lestrange truly is...I doubt Isabeau would ever desert her beloved mistress." Harry said rather calmly as he chomped on a slice of toast he'd clearly taken with him from the great hall. Malfoy looked like he'd been slapped silly as he just starred in total bewilderment at the new arrival.

"Potter how did you...ah yes running about in that cloak again as usual...remember what happened the last time you snuck up on me? Maybe you need a reminder." Malfoy snapped marching over to Harry as Harry bounded off the bed to march right up to Malfoy the pair staring each other down.

"I seem to recall you taking a snowball to the face and being unable to do anything about it?" Harry said smugly and Malfoy took a swing at him but Harry just managed to dodge it both going for their wands in a flash.

Pansy Daphne and Astoria rushed over to keep the wizards apart grabbing their wand arms and trying to restrain them.

"A stray lion? you should've warned me better than that Luna," Hermione groaned as she watched the struggle before her. Hermione had quickly put together what Luna had seen with her specs earlier now and what that bang of the trap door had been.

"Sorry there wasn't really time...Draco just launched into his plan and I thought it might be rude to start whispering to you while he was in full flow," Luna said seemingly unconcerned by Harry and Draco trying to duel each other a few meters away. Hermione finally had enough and fired a shot of sparks into the air and everyone fell still.

"That is enough...if we keep this up we'll get absolutely nowhere...now Harry I know you'd like to duel Draco to the death but we really need him to head into the shrieking shack shortly or we might miss our chance at any of this being pulled off!" Hermione said deciding that though she had huge issues with nearly all of what Malfoy had said, that he was at least right in deducing that they had to get Isabeau Delacour on side and remove the imperious curse before Bellatrix tried to get into contact with her.

"Yeah buzz off Potter let the real wizards handle the hard work you run along and gather up your little band of reprobates and get them in line," Draco said heading to the trapdoor and quickly exciting.

"If he thinks the D.A will work with him then..." Harry began but Hermione glared at him and he stopped mid-sentence.

"Fine...but the rest of this plan is getting worked out by me and you Hermione or it's not happening!" Harry snapped as he too headed to the trap door.

"Alright then, Pansy Astoria Daphne... you three alright to go round up any willing Slytherins?" Hermione asked looking to the three nervous witches nearby.

"We're on it Profesor...just one thing though...I know it's not how Draco wants to play this and he and Harry both don't want or like teachers getting involved but shouldn't we try to get Dumbledores help?" Pansy asked as she moved over to the trap door with the others.

"You heard Draco...Snape isn't to be trusted and if we get Dumbledore to act...he'll wind up letting Snape know everything and we'll be finished...I think this one's up to us...again," Hermione said frowning but Pansy nodded understanding the situation and herself Daphne and Astoria left to do their part in this hair-brained scheme.

"Okay Luna that leaves us...I think we should go to the owlery get a quick letter off to Fleur and quickly grab Neville and head to the shrieking shack to meet up with Draco and Isabeau. hopefully, Neville telling her about what Lestrange did to his parents will knock some sense into the poor fool," Hermione said and Luna nodded.

"If she doesn't side with us....Eir has ways of making people see reason," Luna said and that small familiar flash of yellow appeared in Luna's eyes for a mere moment and vanished. Hermione swallowed hard but nodded though she hoped things wouldn't come to that and they wouldn't need to rely on untested Valkyrie magic.

"We'll need to redecorate too if we're going to be training an army in here again," Hermione muttered sadly as she looked around at what had been herself and Luna's home for the last year almost.

"Our wonderfully shag pad..." Luna sighed looking utterly crestfallen making Hermione grin.

"We'll get another one someday...I promise...now come on let's move it," Hermione said moving to the trap door taking Luna's hand to head to the owlery the Gryffindor already forming her letter to Fleur in her mind.

******

Bellatrix watched the sleepy village of Hogsmeade from her spot on a far off hilltop. She'd closely examined the comings and goings of the oblivious villagers having used a spell to greatly enhance her eyesight. She made a note of who went where and how long the stayed in one place before moving on. It could all prove useful later on. 

Upon apparating to her spot in the mountains of the valley which housed Hogwarts and Hogsmeade she'd quickly stumbled upon an old run down house shortly after arriving at the location and had elected to use it as a base while she carried out her mission. Bellatrix had to fight her instinct to just charge into the village and crush anyone who got in her way going straight for Isabeau and getting her answers as soon as possible.

However that wasn't going to go well and Bellatrix knew it, there had to be Aurors all over the place. She could be rash and impulsive but Bellatrix Black certainly wasn't stupid. Going into the village during the day was totally out of the question so she would stay here on her lonely hill till nightfall. 

She'd creep into the village on foot as not to set off any enchantments set up to detect apparition or other spells she might have used to travel into the village. She would stick to the shadows and slip herself into the three broomsticks and speak to darling Izzy. She'd subdue Dozy Rosie if need be and then get to the bottom of what had gone on and why Isabeau had failed to make contact the night before.

Bellatrix had managed to convince Narcissa that she was carrying out a raid on more ministry officials and that'd she'd be back in a few days. Narcissa had seemed unconvinced for a time but her questions had relented eventually and Bellatrix had left the manor soon after.

"I'll be home soon Cissy Don't you worry," Bellatrix said aloud to the cold mountain breeze and she let a sly smile cross her lips as she watched the residents of Hogsmeade go about there afternoon totally unaware that the death herself was coming to their little village.

Bellatrix turned to her right to view Hogwarts wondering what the little mudblood and blondie were up to, where they currently planning to regain control of Draco after Isabeau had freed him...or were they at this very moment all cozied up together. Draco confessing everything that had gone on. Perhaps poor Izzy was tied up and bound somewhere the mudblood didn't have the guts to truly harm anyone so she'd be safe if she had indeed been taken. 

"I'll get to the bottom of this muddy...just you wait," Bellatrix said blowing a kiss in the direction of the castle sniggering her eyes trained on Gryffindor tower.

******

Draco stood in the shrieking shacks entrance hallway leaning against the wall waiting for Isabeau. He had sent her a message using the imperious curse and was hoping that the curse had held and was at this very second compelling the barmaid to come to his location. She'd been instructed to make an excuse for herself to Rosmerta if need be and to hurry off immediately. 

Draco was more skilled than many would give him credit for when it came to the dark arts but he was concerned that maybe Isabeau had somehow shaken off the curse already. She was taking her sweet time finding her way to him it seemed like. This could prove to be disastrous but he told himself that she hadn't broken free as he could sense the connection between them, she was still at his beck and call he could feel it.

He'd managed to get past the whomping willow by enchanting a rock to hit the Knott of the tree which caused it to fall still and allowed him entry to the tunnel beneath it. He had half expected Granger to be lying when she told him that trick during their meeting but it seemed she didn't want him smashed to death by the branches of the tree after all. Draco hoped his aunt knew nothing about this tunnel or how to get past the whomping willow or when the time came to spring their daring trap things would end badly for the entire school.

Draco wondered if Granger had gotten her letter off to Fleur by now and if the witch would be able to apparate here within a few hours. Hopefully, Granger had chosen a quick owl or they'd be out of luck. Though maybe Potters talk of Longbottom perhaps being able to talk some sense into Isabeau could prove useful though Draco would never admit that to Harry. Longbottom recounting his ordeal living with two effectively brain dead parents due to Bellatrixes handy work might go some way into shaking Isabeau out of his aunt's control.

It wasn't impossible but it wasn't very likely either. Once his dear aunty Bella got her claws into your mind you were never really the same again. Draco was infinitely grateful to his mother for having kept her sister away from him for as long as possible and she had never quite managed to gain much sway over him. Though Bellatrix had tried very hard visiting him in his dreams as she had and whispering all manner of things into his ear when his mother wasn't around trying to twist and bend his mind to the shape she so desired. 

"You sent for me?" Isabeau said stepping into the hallway suddenly making Draco jump out of his skin as he had been fully lost in his thoughts and hadn't heard her footsteps.

"Merlin! Don't sneak up on me woman....you weren't followed were you?" Draco asked grabbing Isabeau and pulling her along into the same destroyed living room they had been in the last time they had visited the shack.

"No one saw me I was careful," Isabeau said in a cold emotionless tone as she was pushed impatiently onto the ruined sofa by Draco.

"Petrificus Totalus" Draco said rather calmly his wand directed at Isabeau and the witch fell completely still on the sofa, Draco lifted the imperious curse next and noted the light that little spark of life return to Isabeau's eyes as her mind was freed. Angry and fear burned there as Draco frowned down at her.

"Sorry about the whole mind control business but it needed to be done, now I know what this must look like... me dragging you out here and placing a full body bind curse on you. However, I assure you no harm will come to you as long as you don't try to shake off the spell and you sit and listen to what you are being told very carefully." Draco said once more picking up the old stool he had sat on the last time he was here and sitting down facing the witch. Isabueas eyes were more confused and nervous now which was an improvement from the anger that had been there previously Draco decided.

"I've got a treat for you...Miss Delacour....I hope you and cousin Fleur are rather fond of each other...or this will have been a gigantic waste of time." Draco said with a smirk. There was a loud crack from outside and a few moments later a female voice called into the shrieking shack.

"'Ermione? Luna? Isabeau are you in 'zere?" Fleur Delacour called tentatively making her way inside. Isabeau's eyes lit up at first with joy and amazement but quickly changed to be rather maniac, this wasn't what Draco had hoped to see but things were too far gone to change the plan now.

"Isabeau's in here with me, I'm Draco Malfoy...I hope Grang...er Hermione told you about me...she and Luna shall be along shortly with Neville Longbottom," Draco called over his shoulder as Fleur stepped into the room her wand drawn trained on him.

"Hermione said she would meet me... why are you here alone?" Fleur asked eyes narrowing as she tried to keep her eyes on him and stop herself from running to her cousin and checking to see if she was alright.

"They must be running a little behind...Surely Granger mentioned me in that letter she sent." Draco said rolling his eyes at the hostility. Fleur looked like had half a mind to jinx him but before she could respond sounds could be heard from below and a pair of familiar voices saved Draco's hide.

"It up this way Neville mind your step... the floor boards are rotten all along here," Hermione said her voice drifting all the way up from the basement.

"See that's her now! Put the wand away now," Draco said sighing as Fleur moved around Draco slowly lowering her wand her eye growing damp as her eyes fell on her cousin and the witch suddenly launched herself at the immobilised girl and hugged her tightly speaking rapidly in French, sobbing and crying. Draco was relieved when Luna and Hermione entered with Neville in toe a few moments later.

Hemione looked at Draco and then to the French witches an eyebrow raised and Draco just shrugged.

"Don't look at me I didn't set her off crying...talk to her Granger all this emotional stuff... you witches know how to calm each other down... get to it," Draco said waving his hand at Hermione to get to work. Hermione was about to send her foot towards one of the weak stool legs to send Malfoy crashing to the ground but Luna grabbed her hand and calmed the witch.

"Fleur this really is your cousin then I take it? not some imposter?" Hermione questioned moving forward to gently pull Fleur back off the witch on the sofa.

"Her hair has been dyed... I 'zink but zis is Isabeau," Fleur said straightening up.

"I know it's hard but you must get a hold of yourself we don't have much time we need you to talk some sense into her and if you can't...then Neville...your still up for trying?" Hermione asked looking around at the nervous wizard who swallowed hard but nodded a determined look in his eye.

"Alright, Draco free up her head so she can speak... let's get this over with," Hermione said and Draco got to his feet and drew his wand again and did as requested hoping this would work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it okay? if not i'm sorry lol I'll try to to do better haha I hope you had some enjoyment from it and if you did please leave some comments or kudos as it keeps me writing. 
> 
> I'll give another 2-week time frame for the next chapter again sorry I've gotten so slow. Cheers for sticking with me and this fic if you have done so, I'm very grateful for all your comments and kudos and I hope my ending is enjoyable. we're about 2 chapters away now and then I'll have an epilogue to tie things up (I hope). anyway, see ya later and thanks for reading:)


	38. Dumbledore's Army Reformed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur attempts to get through to her cousin Isabeau with help of Neville to kick Malfoys plan into motion. Will Isabeau finally come back to the light? 
> 
> Hermione has to make a difficult choice and Luna is not best pleased with her decision.
> 
> Meanwhile, Bellatrix makes an unexpected visit to an old friend while searching for Isabeau but will her power over the witch finally diminish after a confession is heard by the wrong ears?. 
> 
> Finally, Back at Hogwarts, Pansy Astoria and Daphne have rounded up as many Slytherins as they can to hopefully join a new and improved Dumbledore's army. Everything nears closer to the final confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very tricky one to write I hope people enjoy it but I feel it's in need of heavy editing and is a bit of a mess but I don't have time to carefully edit it at the moment sorry :( I wish I could be better at wrapping this fic up as I know a few of you have invested a lot of time reading and I'd hate to ruin it for you now but I really I'm trying very hard to make it good so please don't be too harsh if its not working for you haha anyway on you go have the penultimate chapter of my madness :P

"Are you sure they're even related?" Draco said in a hushed tone elbowing Hermione in the shoulder to get her attention. This meeting between the Delacour cousins was going off the rails and Draco was running out of patience. Fleur and Isabeau continued to shout at each other in furious sounding French, speaking at the speed of light. Fleur was getting very animated with her hands making wild gestures her hair swirling around in all directions as she bore down on her cousin. 

It was slightly terrifying to behold, the fury in each of the French witches eyes was very unsettling. Hermione couldn't help but feel this plan was going to fall flat before they'd even gotten past step one at this rate. Hermione knew a select few phrases of Franch that she'd picked up on holiday with her parents but the speed with witch Fleur and Isabeau were conducting their 'conversation' it was close to impossible to pick up anything being said, or rather 'shouted'. Everyone present was feeling a bit out of place as they watched the scene.

Neville seemed to be pretending he wasn't there as Hermione wrung her hands and bit her lip, trying to pick out any words she could form fierce French being spoken. Luna looked mildly upset and had her arms crossed disapprovingly of the pair's attitude but otherwise appeared to be the most at peace with viewing the fight. Draco's face was currently a mix of bewilderment and annoyance, his eyes appeared to be following a Quaffle in a quidditch match as they darted between Fleur and Isabeau as the pair snapped at each other. 

The argument between cousins having seemed to last a lifetime already had begun to get on Draco's nerves, he expected it to be rough but this was getting out of control. Draco nudged Hermione again opening his mouth to repeat his previous question but Hemione gave him a hard shove before he could say anything.

"Yes! Of course, they're really related. Now stop elbowing me! I'm sure they just have... a lot of frustration to get out...they'll calm down soon...I hope," Hermione replied looking utterly unconvinced by her own words. Draco viewed her with a raised eyebrow highly skeptical of what she'd said, clearly as uncertain as Hermione was herself.

Hermione was currently contemplating giving Draco a severe kicking for ever allowing him to talk her into holding this meeting. If Fleur and Isabeau didn't knock it off soon and get their acts together everything was going to go belly up. Draco just shook his head after another moment of listening to the manic cousins and began trying to come up with a backup plan if this whole thing did indeed go south. He tossed around all manner of mad schemes and half baked ideas that he could maybe fall back on if plan 'A' failed.

"I suppose we could use polyjuice to turn someone else into Isabeau...no wait, that stuff takes far too long to brew..." Draco muttered to himself lost in thought and Hermione rolled her eyes stepping forward away from Malfoy as he continued talking to himself. The Gryffindor tried to get Fleur's attention to maybe calm her down or perhaps be able to attain how things were going. Though anyone with eyes or ears could tell the pair weren't discussing bringing each other home for tea by the viciousness of their interactions so far. Luna grabbed Hermione's arm looking a tad fearful for her safety.

"Even though I will always love you know matter what Hermione it would be an awful shame if your lovely face got cut to pieces by an out of control quarter Veela," Luna said softly regarding Fleur with concerned eyes. Hermione let out an awkward small laugh even now in the midst of this awful tense situation Luna could just make everything somehow feel lighter and somewhat whimsical with the relaxing cadence of her voice.

"I'll be fine Luna...besides a doubt a Veela is much of a match for a...Valkyrie," Hermione leaned into Luna's ear to whisper the final word and pressed her lips into her cheek to steady her nerves before turning back to face the still furious Fleur. Hermione took a tentative step forward her heart racing.

"Protect your chest! Veela often go for the breasts of their enemies," Luna said a little too loudly and Neville stumbled over his own feet into Malfoy in surprise at Luna's words and the wizards had a quick shoving match. Hermione took deep breaths hoping Luna was ill-informed about this topic and that her bosom would go unaccosted this evening, unless of course herself and Luna got busy back at Hogwarts but with how tonight was going that seemed unlikely.

"F-Fleur...um...Fleur?" Hermione called a little too quiet to be heard over the shouting, the normally bossy, confident, loud lioness of Gryffindor somewhat tempered by the look in the Quater-Veela's eye, Luna's mention of her face being clawed and her breasts being attacked beginning to play on her mind suddenly. 

Fleur ignored Hermione's meek calls of her name and just kept up the verbal battle with her cousin. Things turned even nastier soon after as Isabeau spat on Fleur's face. A momentarily stunned Fleur gasped and appeared frozen but fury soon overwhelmed the witch and she struck her cousin hard across the face the slap echoing around the room making everyone wince. 

"Wow! hang on! this is getting a bit much! shouldn't we do something!" Neville said eyes wide with shock at the escalation in the cousins 'reunion'.

"Don't worry Longbottom, maybe she'll knock some sense into her like that," Draco sneered seeming both slightly amused and rather approving of the violence. His annoyance seeming to dissipate briefly in the wake of the slap. Draco fell silent soon after however as Hermione glared at him and he hastily rearranged his features to his previous somewhat cold stern look. The Gryffindor turned back to the French witches who had also fallen silent after their angry outbursts both looking a little regretful. Hermione thought maybe now was the time, at last, to step in and maybe sway them both toward a resolution but just as she opened her mouth Isabeau muttered something under her breath in French and this set Fleur off shouting once more.

"Oh, what did she say now," Hermione groaned stamping her foot in frustration at the unending argument.

"I believe they are currently insulting each other's mothers," Luna said sadly looking very disapprovingly at the behavior once more, everyone turned to look at her in mild surprise.

"Um...you speak french Luna?" Neville asked looking both shocked and impressed.

"Only a little, some of the Beauxbaton students who came to Hogwarts during the Triwizard tournament seemed very fond of Ravenclaw house. One witch who sat next to me at dinner most days gave me a few lessons," Luna said smiling at the memory seeming to forget the argument in front of her for a second. Luna and everyone else was pulled out of the moment of reprieve when Fleur let out a scream and stumbled backward holding her finger close to her chest defensively. She glared at her cousin, nostrils flaring, teeth gritted.

"She bit me! Zee little beast!" Fleur snapped drawing her wand but Luna quickly ran in front of her and grabbed her arm.

"Please don't fight any longer! I know she said some awful things about your mother and that goat...but please you're both family...Bellatrix has twisted her mind... try to remember she isn't herself," Luna said smiling up at the tall french witch who felt a strange calmness come over her, seemingly from nowhere.

"My Belle has done nothing to me! I'm in control of myself...My Belle would never hurt me! We are in love!" Isabeau shouted then and began cackling seeming to imitate her beloved mistress. Fleur didn't fly off the handle this time as Luna kept a hold off her arm and something close to pity appeared in her eyes as she looked down at her cousin.

Luna let go of Fleur now that she seemed to be calm and turned her attention to Isabeau. Hermione gasped as she saw a small flash of yellow in the witches eye, Eir was clearly working some kind of spell through Luna at this very moment. For when the Ravenclaw moved closer to Isabeau the witches laughter stopped and she fell still as Luna reached out a hand to her cheek and cupped it smiling at her sweetly.

"Won't you make up with your cousin, or at the very least hear what she has to say," Luna said softly and Isabeau looked at her starry-eyed for a second then nodded slowly.

"If she stops accusing me and my Belle of such vile things I might hear something of what she has to say," Isabeau said a strange otherworldly quality to her voice now she sounded as if she was a little spaced out. Hermione watched Luna's eye's closely but the hint of yellow did not return however it seemed Eir had already weaved her magic. 

"Her Belle she says..." Fleur said looking disgusted but Isabeau did not rise to anger this time.

"My Belle is a fine woman, an extraordinary witch far beyond any of you and a very attentive lover none of you could ever contend with her," Isabeau looked at Hermione as she said the last part and the Gryffindor shuddered she had no desire to everything about Bellatrix in that light for any reason and chose to look away from Isabeau crossing her arms.

"My Belle cares for me deeply. you best let me go and stop speaking Ill of her or she may pay you all a visit...so I would watch that tone if I were you," Isabeau said again with an eerie calmness to her voice.

"Bellatrix Lestrange is a murderer! a sadist! She deserves to be thrown to the dementors!" Neville shouted steeping into the conversation out of nowhere with a rare harshness in his voice none in the room had heard from the boy before. True steel entered his eyes as he marched forward to meet Isabeau's eyes holding his head high his fist clenched. Isabeau looked unnerved but didn't reply this time so Neville continued.

"I hardly saw my parents growing up...would you like to know why?" Neville said his clenched fist trembling with hurt and anger but his voice was steady and hard as he spoke.

"I thought I was to talk with Fleur..." Isabeau began, looking to her cousin visibly shaken by Neville and the fire in his eyes and the outrage in his voice.

"I said would you like to know why?" Neville repeated louder a tiny bit more aggression in his voice. Isabeau looked at Fleur again but the tall blonde witch merely gestured with her head for her cousin to look at Neville and to answer him.

"Why did...you hardly see your parents?" Isabeau asked tentatively swallowing hard as she looked to Neville who had tears welling in his eyes now but his voice was still unshaken as he laid bare the horrors visited upon his family by Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione felt herself getting choked up as she listened and Luna moved quietly next to her to hold her hand and gently brought Hermione's head down to her shoulder to comfort her.

All the while Neville told the story of his broken home, of a sad little boy raised by his Gran who thought he had been abandoned because his parents hadn't loved him. Hermione glanced at Draco, he'd gone deathly pale and even he seemed to grow greatly unsettled by what he was hearing. There was no sneer, no mockery in his eyes, only fear and though Hermione could scarcely believe it she was sure she saw pity there as well. 

Isabeau flinched and cringed and tried to hold back her own tears as she looked at this young wizard who spoke about his parents spending the best part of their lives wasting away in hospital beds at St Mungo's. They didn't know what day it was or the year, they didn't know their own names or their own sons face.

"When Lestrange left their home the night she was finished with them...she might have left them breathing but they died there all the same," Neville finished his tears had stopped by then and all that was left was the anger and the hatred. Hermione stepped forward and took hold of Neville's arm to bring him back toward herself and Luna and away from Isabeau who couldn't bare to look at Neville any longer and had taken to staring at her shoes.

"Do you see what your 'Belle' is now? She is nothing but filth! a wretch unworthy to share air with normal people! She is only darkness and spite...no matter what she has told you, whatever love you zink you shared! you must understand... it is all a charade! A sick game she is playing...she is sweet and kind to you dear cousin because you are useful. One day your usefulness will expire and what zen?" Fleur said coldly lifting her cousin's chin so she would meet her eyes. 

"Will your dear Belle keep you around...divorce that pig of a husband of hers and marry you? If you believe that... then you are truly lost. Haven't you witnessed her violence... her madness first hand by now? you zink zat you are somehow zee one to reach her, to save her? Do not kid yourself! Wake up! Come home to your family the ones who really love you!" Fleur said stepping over to Isabeau again grabbing her cousins shoulders and giving her a shake as she pleaded with all her might for the witch to listen.

"What would you have me do? Run away with you now? back to my mother and father? My Be...Bellatrix would not let me go she would find me...our entire family would pay the price." Isabeau said looking utterly broken and horrified by Neville's story but at the same time, Hermione got the feeling the witches heart was still overpowering her mind and that she wasn't going to give up on her 'Belle' so easily. It was time to step in and to nudge the witch in the right direction.

"We don't want you to run...we need you to stay here in Hogsmeade and continue to communicate with Bellatrix. Tell her Malfoy is now under your control and he is moving forward with his plan and has a way for the Death Eaters to take the castle and bypass all the schools defenses." Hermione said quickly biting her lip as she saw Isabeau narrow her eyes at her seeming to still greatly distrust the Gryffindor.

"She will know I'm lying...she will want details...when I can't provide them...she won't be long coming to the village...in fact since I was unable to contact her last night...I fear she is already on her way here." Isabeau said a little snappily as Hermione recoiled slightly. Luna stepped forward next and Isabeau seemed to lose heart again and the harshness fell away from her face as she appeared somewhat unnerved by the Ravenclaw.

"You wont be lying Isabeau...you will tell her of the very real tunnel that exists right beneath this very shack and you will state it with conviction when questioned she will not suspect a thing," though Luna said this with a smile her eyes were cold and rather chilling Hermione noted as she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end at the look in Luna's eyes feeling the presence of Eir once more.

"You mustn't tell her where the exact location of the tunnel is till we've had time to prepare to face her and the death eaters she'll bring along...you won't be able to delay her long but if you could give us a month...until the next time we're scheduled a Hogsmeade weekend...then we'll be ready," Draco said stepping in to make sure that very important detail was impressed upon Isabeau.

"You want me to lure her here...so you can kill her..." Isabeau said coldly not looking at any of them. They had discussed what they wished to do with Bellatrix a little. There had been talk of capturing her but it was only half-hearted and whilst they had concluded they probably couldn't take her in a duel to the death even if they had the full D.A with them, they had hoped that maybe she would be one of the death eaters crushed by the whomping willow. If she wasn't killed she would be heavily injured and easy to capture. Hermione hoped that when she and her assault force exited the tunnel unaware that the deadly tree was what guarded the exit they would be smashed to bits before they knew what had hit them. Hermione decided it was best to keep this part of the plan from Isabeau and quickly put her mind at ease.

"We don't want to kill her...none of us are murderers...we have a plan to subdue her once she is in the grounds of Hogwarts," Hermione lied and Isabeau shifted around uncomfortably then. It was plain to see the internal conflict that was happening as Isabeau weighed up everything she had heard.

"There's only one thing that will make me trust you...make me believe that you will leave Bellatrix alive...if you lie to me there will be a heavy price...are you willing to pay it, Hermione Granger," Isabeau asked looking at Hermione who swallowed hard but gathered her courage and stepped forward with her head high. Luna looked uneasy and like she was about to cut in but Hermione, though her heart quivered at the fear in Luna's eyes persisted and spoke before she was given the chance to dissuade her.

"Name it!" Hermione said gripped by the determination to see this through no matter what. 

'Forgive me Luna' A voice said in Hermione's head before Isabeau made her request.

****** 

Bellatrix made her way down into the sleepy village of Hogsmeade under cover of darkness at what she estimated to be midnight. The streets were silent and appeared deserted but the witch stuck to the shadows as there was no telling how many Aurors lingered unseen just out of sight. Bellatrix had used a disillusionment charm but didn't wholly rely on it as if the Aurors in this Village were worth their salt they would be able to break through such a charm with their own defensive spells without breaking a sweat. 

Still, Bellatrix decided it was worth a shot just in case but kept her wits about her nonetheless trusting the darkness to be as good a shield as any from her enemies. Most little girls growing up were afraid of the dark but not Bellatrix Black. No, she often sought refuge in a dark closet at home holding her Cissy and 'the other one' when their mother would fly off into a mad rage about one thing or another. Cissy and the other one would come sulking into Bellatrixes room looking miserable and afraid but big Sis Bella would make all the nasty shouting go away. She'd simply grab the pair and pull them into her closet cast a quick silencing charm and hold her sisters close as they would sob. Bellatrix herself was rather fond of the shouting but she didn't like how it made her Cissy upset so had quickly devised this way of easing her pain.

Cissy had at first been afraid seeming to dislike the enclosed dark space even less than their shouting raging mother.

"Aren't their monsters in here!" Cissy had cried but Bellatrix had held her close as the other one too leaned into her older sisters shoulder holding her tight breathing heavily trying to stop her sobs. When both her sisters were calm she spoke to them softly in an unusually sweet tone.

"See Cissy nothing here to hurt you in the dark, the real monsters are out there in the light and we're all nice and safe here in the darkness. Darkness gives us witches a great advantage don't you know? We can see those nasties but they can't see us. No need to be afraid...remember the scariest thing in the dark around here is..."

"Me!" Bellatrix said aloud to herself grinning as she pulled herself out of her memory and got back to stalking her way through the quiet streets of the village.

The witch made her way through narrow side streets behind shops and down alleys making her way to the Three Broomsticks. An old man stumbled past her clearly a patron of the bar as Bellatrix had to turn her face away from him due to the stench of fire whiskey that wafted in her direction with the cold night air as he passed. 

The dark witch moved to end of the alley silent as a shadow, eyes trained on the Three-broomsticks. She allowed herself a small smile as Rosmerta, charming as ever, kicked the last few revelers out of her pub hitting the drunker ones a boot up the backside if they complained about being sent home.

"Closing time Randal! now get home to the wife or she'll be down here tomorrow yelling all sorts at me and I won't stand for it you old fool now go on, get!" Rosmerta shouted though she said it harshly Bellatrix noted the joy on her face as she bossed about the drunk man and his friends as they left. 

"Oi Dave you didn't pay for that last shot a sickle please!" Rosmerta called after the men and Bellatrix snorted to herself as a coin was tossed back from the group over their shoulders hitting Rosmerta in the forehead and bouncing off into the mud.

"Watch it you pillock you ever do that again and your barred!" Rosmerta shouted as she reached down to the ground for the silver sickle. Bellatrix grinned as the light spilling out from the open door of the bar gave her just enough light to see down Rosmerta's blouse as she grabbed up the coin.

"Still quite the looker eh Rosie...no wonder you do far better business than that old coot up at the Hogshead," Bellatrix sighed to herself as the pretty barmaid stowed the coin away and retreated inside. Bellatrix thought of maybe having some alone time with Rosie before seeking out Isabeau thought it could prove most amusing now wasn't the time for fun. 

Better to get in, speak to Isabeau and creep back out again once everything had been dealt with. Isabeau should be upstairs in one of the spare bedrooms all she would have to do was give Rosie an hour or so to get to bed and then enter the bar perhaps using the old keyhole trick and then softly tiptoeing upstairs. 

If Rosie got in the way...well too bad of her, maybe she wouldn't die this time though, that would cause too much disruption but she'd have to undergo Imperio or maybe a quick memory charm. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that and Dosey Rosie would be out like a light and be totally unaware Bellatrix had ever been there. Bellatrix watched the bar for another long while till the lights went out and it appeared it was time to make a move.

Bellatrix stepped across the street staying out of the lights spilling out from nearby homes and calmly stepped up to the door of the Three-broom sticks not expecting it to be open but giving it a little push just to be sure. The witch let out a small chuckle as the door did, in fact, push open, now that was strange. 

"Poor old Dosey Rosie living up to her name as usual. Fancy forgetting to lock the door," Bellatrix giggled to herself stepping inside. Bellatrix crept into the bar eyes darting around the dimly lit room, the only light was coming from a candle by the bar. Bellatrix spied Rosmerta starring up at a clock above the bar arms crossed.

"Oh C'mon on Jenny...this is getting ridiculous...one hour walk to clear your head you said and that was seven hours ago...and still no sign," Rosmerta muttered to herself unaware of the dark witch who now stood inches behind her. So Isabeau had gone on a late night walk and not returned had she? That wasn't what Bellatrix had been hoping to hear at all. Still, Rosmerta had to know more and Bellatrix was going to get it out of her.

Bellatrix caught sight of Rosmerta's wand sitting on the bar just behind the woman and she decided to relive her of it. With a grin, she slowly lifted Rosmerta's wand and stowed it down the front of her robes between her breasts. 'If you want it back... you can come and get it Rosie' the death eater thought with a smirk. Rosmerta was still blissfully unaware of her presence so Bellatrix decided to play with the witch a little just to get her attention. With a wave of her hand, Bellatrix lifted Rosmerta's long hair at the back gently raising it high in the air and when it was at its apex Bellatrix let it fall and the strange sensation made Rosmerta gasp and spin around her face mere inches from Bellatrix.

There was stunned horror on the barmaids face and a devilish smirk on Bellatrixes, neither witch made a move both just locked eyes and stood frozen as if they'd both been caught in the gaze of a basilisk.

All colour draining from her face Rosmerta blinked at last and seemed to pull herself out of her daze. Bellatrix had thought there would be screaming but instead Rosmerta once her momentary shock and horror had washed over her instead elected for anger over fear it seemed. She reached for her wand and when she found it was no longer where she left it the witch grabbed an empty bottle of fire whiskey and before Bellatrix knew what was happening it had been smashed up the side of her head sending her to the floor. It was a hard blow and the shattering glass made an awful racket as did Bellatrix as she crashed down to the floor bringing a bar stool with her.

Bellatrix felt blood running down her cheek which burned red hot and her wound was searing with pain. Her head spun and her ears rang as her heart beat furiously in her chest. Adrenaline and madness were all that she knew for a second and she wanted to roar and scream but any more noise would bring the Aurors down upon them so instead Bellatrix grabbed her wand and pulled herself to her feet. She collected herself quickly managing to take aim at a fleeing Rosmerta who was almost at the door. Just as she was about to open her mouth to scream for help she found her tongue glued to the roof of her mouth and her legs pulled out from underneath her as a set of ropes pulled themselves around her ankles and began dragging her backward across the floor to a scowling Bellatrix.

"That's no way to treat a dear old school friend Rosie!" Bellatrix snapped trying to keep her voice low her nostrils flaring. When Rosmerta was safely at her feet bound and unable to speak Bellatrix stood with one foot on the witches back pressing down hard as she conducted some security measures. Bellatrix cast a silencing charm so that when her tongue sticking charm was removed even if Rosie screamed for hours at the top of her lungs no one on the outside would ever hear her. 

She would need to be able to speak to answer Bellatrixes questions after all. Bellatrix lifted up the struggling witch and sat her on the bar she wriggled and fought her bonds but the ropes around her ankles kept her from kicking and the ones at her wrists stopped her from being able to throttle the death eater. Bellatrix healed the large gash on the side of her head and before she vanished the blood she took her free hand and smeared it till it was fully coated and then wiped her hand all around Rosmerta's face the disgusted witch trying to scream but being unable to as Bellatrix had not yet unstuck her tongue.

"What's the matter don't like bloodplay? you should be grateful you get to have such pure blood honor your skin," Bellatrix giggled her anger retreating as she saw she now had full control over the situation once more. Rosmerta just glared at her trying to shout and swear but it was all a garbled muffled mess.

"Oh I missed you too deary," Bellatrix said sarcastically with a mocking pout bringing a hand up to cup the struggling barmaid's cheek and caressing it sweetly making Rosmerta surprisingly fall still.

"Ah...so you really did miss little old me after all...interesting...Can't say I'm surprised once a witch gets a piece of me their ruined for life," Bellatrix cackled then as loud as she pleased now that the silencing charm was in place. As Rosmerta had seemed to realise escape was, for now, impossible and had calmed herself down somewhat Bellatrix saw fit to let her speak once more and with a wave of her wand she unglued the witches tongue.

"What do you want Black..." Rosmerta said quietly looking Bellatrix directly in her eye. Bellatrix raised a curious eyebrow at the use of her maiden name.

"Black hmmm? Hadn't you heard I'm married now... a dutiful doting wife..." Bellatrix said nostrils flaring as she thought of her sham marriage and her useless husband.

"Ha! I nearly laughed till my sides split when I heard that...come off it Bellatrix Black? shacking up with a wizard? For real? No way sweetheart...I know you..." Rosmerta said looking disgusted with herself at just how well she did indeed know the dark witch.

"Oh...and I know you too Rosie..." Bellatrix whispered softly and then in one swift furious motion gripped Rosmerta's hair harshly and pulled her head forward till the pair had their faces inches apart. Bellatrix saw revulsion and spite but also after a moment she spied what she'd wanted and hoped to see...desire. 'She still wants me...even now' Bellatrix thought and pushed the witch away smirking as Rosmerta looked highly annoyed with herself.

"Now what did you ask? What is it I want?... Oh I want a great many things 'sweetheart' but let's start with...'Jenny' shall we," Bellatrix said all glee and giddiness leaving her as she brought her wand up slowly between Rosmerta's breasts and held the tip at the barmaid's throat.

********

"You've got balls Granger...I'll give you that...doing that with Isabeau was...well you've got balls..." Draco repeated shaking his head before trying to continue.

"...but if you come face to face with my aunt and you even think about...." Draco was cut off as Hermione turned to face him in the kitchens before they made their way back into the room of requirement to regroup with Harry Pansy Daphne and everyone else they'd managed to round up.

"I know what I have to do...and that deal with Isabeau was the only way..." Hermione said unable to get her voice to full level as it began to shake with the weight of what she'd agreed to. Neville moved over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him and gave a weak smile.

"Don't worry about Lestrange...if the whomping willow doesn't get her...then I will," Neville said though he looked to be only trying to cheer Hermione up there was a definite hint of determination on his face. Draco scoffed and shook his head but fell silent when Hermione shot him a dangerous look. Hermione turned to look for Luna it was her eyes and her voice she needed right now but the witch was stood a little way back from them looking at her feet. Luna had gone very quiet since the group had left the shack and sent Isabeau off on her way with her reassurances. Hermione was worried but tried not to show it not here, not in front of Malfoy.

"Neville you and Draco...you two go on ahead tell everyone we'll be up in a second," Hermione said gesturing towards the cupboard under the kitchen sink. Though he looked hesitant for a moment Neville did finally nod and move over to the sink and headed into the room of requirement Draco following close behind. Draco looked back at Hermione for a second she thought he had something else to say but he abruptly turned away and the moment was gone he moved inside the cupboard under the sink and closed the door.

Hermione moved over to Luna feeling her heart grow louder and louder with each step her mouth going dry and her hands begin to tremble as she reached out to lift Luna's chin. Luna let her do it and Hermione let out a little gasp as she saw how tearful the Ravenclaw was.

"Luna I..." Hermione began but had the wind knocked out of her as Luna grabbed her and just about bashed her head through the witches chest as she held her close sobbing.

"Don't you dare leave me alone Hermione Granger," Luna said and Hermione felt her heart shatter and her own eyes grew wet.

"I won't...I did what I had to Luna...but as long as everything goes to plan and I don't lay a finger on Bellatrix then....I'll be fine, I'm going nowhere... it's me and you Luna Lovegood you know that. What I did I did for the good of everyone here if we can take out some of the Dark Lords top lieutenants we can make a real difference to this war," Hermione said trying to sound as confident as possible but Luna glared up at her.

"An Unbreakable Vow was too far Hermione Granger!....you don't owe this school that much or these ungrateful students who look down on you and berate you and would never do the same for you! you stupid! Awful! Wonderful! beautiful witch! They don't desrve you! You're mine!" Luna shouted hitting Hermione a few harsh thumps on the chest as she lost her temper properly with Hermione for the first time the Gryffindor could ever remember. Though her face was screwed up in frustration and anger Luna's blows were decidedly weak and Hermione could tell Luna was not actively trying to hurt her and she was just afraid and lashing out. 

The bushy-haired witch felt awful for making her lovely Luna feel like this but she really truly had seen no other way, for a moment Hermione took the hits stoically feeling she somewhat deserved this treatment. However, Luna seemed to only get further frustrated with Hermione's inaction and her sobbing and thumps grew more erratic so the Gryffindor was jolted into stopping her. Hermione took hold of Luna's arms and stopped her, struggling to hold her still the pair locked eyes having so much to say but both being unable to get anything else out. 

Before she knew what she was doing Hermione found her lips crashing against Luna's as she pushed the girl backward onto a table sending some house elves scurrying off in all directions squeaking about 'inappropriate behavior'. Hermione clambered up onto the table climbing on top of Luna the Ravenclaw pulling Hermione down to her seeking her lips once more. Both girls allowed their hands to wander over the other's body pulling up shirts undoing buttons loosening ties all in a rough messy fashion. 

The house elves that hadn't scurried away or disapparated out of the kitchen seemed frozen in shock. Dobby hurried over to the staring elves and forcefully turned them all away from the scene and had them cover their ears as they faced the wall surprise and shock still etched on their faces. Dobby snapped his fingers and a red curtain appeared from nowhere and drew itself around the table to hide the witches from view.

Hermione and Luna paid the elves and the curtain no mind as they lost themselves to the intense passionate moment.

*******

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked coldly point blankly as soon as Draco had pulled himself up out of the trap door and into the room of requirement closing it behind himself and Neville. Malfoy picked up on the accusatory tone in Harry's voice and declined to answer instead moving over toward Astoria who ran to him and threw her arms around him. Neville decided to answer even though Harry was still looking at Malfoy expecting him to perhaps confess to having betrayed them.

"Hermione and Luna are having a little talk in the kitchens said they'd be up in a minute, don't worry Harry. So...Um...everything going alright in here?" Neville asked nervously looking around the room of requirement to find an awkward scene before him, it would maybe have been quite funny if they weren't here for such serious reasons. 

On one side of the room, which had now reverted to its old training room style decor, there now stood the old members of the D.A most with arms crossed and suspicious looks on their faces. On the other side of the room stood sixteen Slytherins including Daphne Pansy Astoria and Draco who moved to join them. Neville was surprised that even one Slytherin had joined. Pansy and Daphne with the help of Astoria must have been very persuasive.

"Well no ones jinxed anyone yet so at least that's something," Harry sighed moving to stand with the rest of the D.A bringing Neville along with him.

"There's forty-four of us...that's better than I'd been expecting...we could surely take a handful of Death Eaters with these numbers," Neville said watching Harry carefully for a reaction. Harry seemed less confident in that and eyed the Slytherins for a moment before replying.

"We don't know how good any of this lot are likely to be in a duel...if Hermione has it right we only have around four weeks to get them up to scratch...this won't be easy," Harry muttered and Neville's face fell but he perked up immediately as he seemed to think of something comforting.

"Well at least we've got Harry Potter that'll even the odds," Neville said and Harry chuckled.

"I heard that Harry Potter fella wouldn't have got very far without Hermione Granger...if she would get here arse in gear and make an appearance then maybe I'll share your confidence Neville," Harry said with a wry smile.

"Are we starting this meeting or what? If you dragged us out of bed for nothing Potter you'd better watch yourself," A Slytherin student called across the room pointing her finger right at Harry who just rolled his eyes.

"We'll be starting in a moment," Harry called moving aside as Pavarti made her way through the rest of the D.A and past him to hug Neville.

"Did everything go okay?" Pavarti asked taking his arm.

"Well I think we got something sorted...it could've gone smoother but...well Hermione seems to think we've got everything back on schedule so let's hope she's right eh?" Neville said with a small half smile trying to reassure Pavarti everything was all good.

"Did Fleur and her cousin work everything out?" Harry asked and Neville frowned causing Harry to shake his head.

"That bad eh?" Harry said.

"Well...they'll not be on each others Christmas card list or anything but Fleur seemed to get through to her in the end...I might have helped a little too I guess...Hermione had to...well she took strong measures to make sure this Isabeau stays on our side," Neville said not wanting to explain the full story and thinking it would be better coming from Hermione when she got here.

Looking across the room Neville saw Pansy and Daphne were trying to keep some Slytherins from leaving and while they seemed to have pacified them, for now, it didn't look like they'd hang around much longer.

"Come on Hermione what are you doing," Ron muttered from beside Harry looking to the trap door wondering what was keeping her.

********

Luna was resting with her head on Hermione's chest both witches uniforms were barely still on, Knickers pushed to the side to reveal their wet sexes, bra's shifted out of place, ties loose around their necks, shirts half undone. They were a sweaty tangled exhausted mess of clothes and limbs as they lay entwined on the kitchen table they'd climbed onto. Luna withdrew her slick fingers from Hermione's damp sex and began circling the Gryffindors belly button her light wet touch making Hermione sigh as she finally dared to breathe again. Hermione felt somewhat stifled by the heat she felt a little out of it and was almost blinded by sweat. she raised a hand to lazily wipe her brow as Luna nuzzled her chest pressing her lips softly to the witches left breast. 

Hermione brought her tired hand down to Luna's head and entangled her fingers in the girl's damp hair. They lay like that for a little while in silence Luna's finger still dancing around Hermione's belly button the Gryffindor got a little ticklish and couldn't help but grin. Hermione let out a small laugh and Luna raised her head to look at her seeming not to be in the mood for laughter.

"What?" Luna asked frowning and Hermione blushed before answering.

"Well...that escalated quickly. I mean, I've just shagged Luna Lovegood in the Hogwarts kitchens... in front of a bunch of house elves right before we go to head up a meeting to unite all the houses in order to fight Death eaters...its, well...its a lot different from where I envisioned my sixth year going if I'm honest," Hermione said brushing some of Luna's hair to the side of her face to better see her. Luna couldn't help but smile and leaned forward to place her lips on Hermione's cheek.

"I suppose I have been a rather disruptive influence on you...if you could go back to your vision of a normal regular sixth year...would you do it," Luna asked softly brushing her nose against Hermione's.

"Not for all the gold in Gringotts Luna Lovegood! You're the best thing that ever happened to me right next to getting my Hogwarts letter... and winning that mathematics competition in primary school," Hermione said unable to hold back her pride as she spoke about that last part. she even still had that small silver trophy on a shelf back home. Luna looked bleary-eyed again and for a second Hermione thought she was going to receive another kiss but Luna quickly blinked away the tears and shook herself a little before speaking again.

"Then why would you make a bloody unbreakable vow like that...If you're put in a position where you have to face Bellatrix alone and you're unable to fight back without...without...I don't want to even think about it," Luna said burying her face in Hermione's chest speaking in an unfamiliar angry tone Hermione had scarcely heard from the Ravenclaw before. Hermione felt sick again, she hated herself for making Luna despair and hurt like this.

"Listen...when we spring our trap on Bellatrix it won't just be me and you like the last time right? We'll have all of the D.A and whoever else Pansy and Daphne rounded up to help us. There's no reason it'll have to be me or even you that takes down Lestrange. I promise you, Luna, I won't let her take me away from you no matter what." Hermione said squeezing Luna tightly.

Luna looked up her face unreadable now and Hermione swallowed hoping she had said the right thing.

"Well, I suppose the vow you made didn't say anything about me or anyone else not harming Bellatrix...Eir seems to think that Isabeau will keep her word too. At least that's the feeling I'm getting Eir can sometimes see a little into the future its one of her Valkyrie abilities but she doesn't share most of what she see's with me." Luna said frowning. Hermione had her mind running off in a million different directions upon hearing that small tidbit of information it was something she hadn't uncovered in any of her books. The witches keen mind was eager to probe for more but she realised now wasn't the time.

"Well, there's something else we have that Bellatrix doesn't...A Valkyrie," Hermione said smiling softly at Luna who didn't seem as cheered by that statement as Hermione had hopped. Luna sighed and sat up frowning down at Hermione.

"Even when I'm supposed to be mad at you I can't stop myself from just..." Luna trailed off seeming to be unable to adequately express what she was feeling at that moment opting to hit Hermione's belly a playful slap instead and the Gryffindor sat up smiling.

"I Love you too Luna," Hermione said simply and the Ravenclaw grinned before moving to get up.

"Well Professor Granger though I'd much rather lay here with you forever I think it's about time we got our first meeting of this alliance underway," Luna said sighing again as she stood up trying to re-adjust her uniform and fix her knickers back into place and smooth down her skirt. Hermione did the same praying no one would notice her hair was more disheveled than ever or that herself and Luna's appearance overall just screamed 'we just shagged' at an extremely loud volume.

Hermione and Luna couldn't help giggling now even with everything that was troubling them the humor of the situation wasn't lost on them.

"Wait till Pansy hears about this," Luna said smiling as she took Hermione's hand.

"You'd better not say a word Luna Lovegood," Hermione said smiling back as they made there way over to the sink ready to enter the room of requirement. 

Hermione quickly helped Luna up out of the trap door and drew her wand upon entering the room as the place was in disarray. Pansy and Daphne with help from Astoria were trying to hold back the Slytherin students in the room from charging at a group of very riled seeming D.A members that included Ron and Ginny. Hermione hated to blame the redheads immediately but their tempers were almost as fiery as hers and their dislike of Slytherins was probably the highest in the room beside Harry. She felt there was a strong possibility they may have somehow let their mouths run off with them and triggered this ruckus. Harry was currently having a shoving match with Draco both wizards appearing to be blaming each other for the disorder.

"Bloody wizards! Can't leave them alone for a second!" Hermione snapped stamping her foot and Luna nodded getting a similar scowl to the one Hermione had currently on her face and copying her stamping motion.

"Let's turn their shoes into mice that'll teach them," Luna said menacingly.

"Um...that might stop the fighting momentarily Luna...but then we'd have to deal with a load of live mice...we'd spend the rest of the night chasing them around trying to transfigure them back into shoes...and no one would know which mice were whose shoes...and it'd be a bit of headache to sort out," Hermione said trying to hold back laughter and Luna reluctantly seemed to agree and stowed her wand back behind her ear and began speaking aloud to the room.

"Room could we have some sprinklers please?" Luna said and the next thing Hermione saw was a set of sprinklers appear overhead just above the shouting students and within seconds, the entire room was being soaked.

"What in the name of...Granger!" Draco shouted looking around to find Hermione and Luna standing in the one spot that wasn't getting wet glaring at them. Everyone else in the room fell silent and stood in utter outrage as they got wetter and wetter shooting dangerous looks at Hermione and Luna.

"Well...we had to do something you lot were out of control," Hermione said folding her arms defensively appreciating that the room was now united but not liking how it was all based on mutual anger at herself and Luna.

"Oi Don't lump us in with them! We were trying to put a stop to it!" Pansy shouted marching forward nostrils flaring.

"Yeah you didn't bloody have to soak us!" Daphne agreed also marching over to the pair hands on her hips.

"Sorry...that was a bit of a small oversight on my part...I'm very sorry Hermione and I made you both so wet," Luna said dreamily and Pansy perked up immediately at that.

"Hey, now Lovegood...leave the innuendo to me," Pansy said with a wink and just then the sprinklers stopped so she got out her wand and began drying herself with the rest of the room following suit. A lot of chatter broke out around the room then and Hermione could hear they were all expecting her to make some kind of speech and explain why they'd been brought here.

"Nervous Grange-y? It wouldn't have been so bad if you didn't make them wait so long now everyone's anxious and fed up...what were you two doing anyway?" Pansy asked as she moved closer to Hermione and brought a hand up to Hermione's top button and began doing it up for her a smirk on her face a gleeful glint in her eye. Hermione could tell that Pansy knew right away by the state of her uniform exactly what she and Luna had been doing but tried to deny it anyway.

"We were just...talking" Hermione lied trying to keep her voice steady.

"Any reason why your shirt had to be unbuttoned during this 'conversation'" Pansy asked sarcastically and Hermione groaned.

"You two have awful timing," Daphne sighed as she fixed up Luna's tie as they were stood right next to Hermione and Pansy and could overhear everything.

"It was an intense spontaneous moment of passionate Love we simply had no alternative but take each other right there and then...I'm sure you both understand," Luna said matter of factly with a small smile as she looked to a blushing Hermione and took the affronted witches hand. Hermione couldn't help but awkwardly smile back as Pansy and Daphne exchanged little smirks with each other.

"Oh we understand completely Luna...this one time during History of magic Daph slips over to my desk at the back of the room while old Binns rambles on about some goblin war or other and Daph she forces me under the table and..." Pansy was abruptly silenced as Daphne clasped a hand over the girl's mouth.

"They don't need to think about that kind of thing now Pansy! Go on Hermione speak to them everyone's waiting," Daphne said shuffling out of Hermione and Luna's way taking Pansy with her as everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to look at the pair. Hermione took a deep breath and tried to shake off her nerves.

"Together," Luna whispered as she squeezed Hermione's hand and they both took a step toward the crowd and Hermione launched into her speech. Hoping that with some help from Luna and Harry if she needed it that by the end of their testimony everyone in the room would be ready to join the cause.

********

She'd done it, she'd really done it...made an unbreakable vow with that little Granger witch. She hadn't believed it...the girl had really gone through with it. Isabeau hadn't been prepared for that outcome, not at all. She was sure she'd back down at the last moment and refuse and she would be able to ignore this whole scheme and go back to serving her Belle, though she was sure they would have kept her locked up rather than let that happen. Stumbling through the small village of Hogsmeade back toward the three broomsticks along the dimly lit streets Isabeau was feeling utterly unsure what to do. Her head was spinning with everything that had happened over the last few hours. She was being torn in two she didn't know who to trust or what she believed anymore. 

Those things that boy had said about what her Belle did to his parents would not leave her mind. She had known Bellatrix could be vicious and savagely cruel but Isabeau had always found a way to make excuses for her, telling herself the witch had no other choice but to obey her master. However, when this boy's parents had been, so mercilessly tortured the Dark Lord had been thought completely destroyed and it was clear her Belle had been acting on her own. 

No threat of reprisal from dark wizards, she'd done it because she'd wanted to. Fleur had called her fool and a puppet and accused her of breaking her mother's heart. Isabeau had thought she killed off her attachment to her old life but hearing everything Fleur had said brought it all rushing back to her.

She recalled the argument that had led to her running off to find her own way in the world. Things had gotten heated words were said that could not be taken back. However, after most of her ranting had passed Fleur had tried to assure Isabeau that her mother had regretted the fight almost immediately and had been distraught ever since. Isabeau couldn't help feeling somewhat pleased by that information however her smugness at being missed faded as Fleur had gone back to accusing her of all manner of evil acts that she was likely carrying out with Bellatrix.

Isabeau stopped walking just outside the three broom stick's unsure of what she should say to Rosmerta about her absence or even if she would even enter the building at all or turnaround and run as far away as she could.

"You'd really leave little old me all by my lonesome" the mocking sad voice of her Belle sounded in her mind and Isabeau felt herself tearing up. Even after everything she'd heard she couldn't bring herself to just abandon Bellatrix. She's my Belle! I just need to talk with her once more she'll put everything right. I'll warn her about Granger and everything Draco and she has planned...then she'll love me truly...and she'll say it out loud! Finally, confess...then everything will be well.

Isabeau tried to keep these thoughts repeating in her mind to convince herself it was all true. As the witch pressed open the door to the three broomsticks she was surprised to find it unlocked. Perhaps Rosmerta had expected her to come back after all. Isabeau crept inside but stopped only after a few steps frozen in shock as she saw her Belle and the barmaid in question pressed together by the bar. She had to cover her mouth to stop from crying to her Belle. Her heart nearly burst out of her chest as she thought the small whimper she'd let out had been heard but after a moment of waiting the two witches by the bar did not turn to look at her.

The pair were too engrossed in each other to notice her as Isabeau moved through the darkness on her tiptoes into a corner to observe the couple. She didn't want to disrupt her Belle in case she would ruin some plan of hers. Though her mind bitterly fought against this notion and was screaming for her to run to her Belle and to hold her, confess everything that had happened. There was another part of her that was also madly jealous at the look in her Belle's eye as she looked at the barmaid. Bellatrix had her knife in one hand and her wand in the other. The witch moved her blade down between Rosmerta's breasts making the barmaid gasp. Isabeau clinched her fists her nostrils flaring but she remained still otherwise.

"Admit it, Rosie, you're loving this...now tell me where Jenny is and I'll take you upstairs we can have one last roll in the hay for old times sake," Bellatrix said with a small laugh biting her lip at the look of undeniable pleasure in the barmaid's eye. Isabeau felt queasy, no her Belle did not mean this it was a trick a joke!

"I told you...I don't know where she is...she wandered off this afternoon for a walk and never came back...whats she to you anyway," Rosmerta said shaking herself to pull herself out of the lusty haze that had momentarily clouded her mind.

"She's got something I need and that's all you need to know..." Bellatrix said pressing her knife into the witches throat to warn her she wasn't to ask any more questions but Rosmerta had other idea's.

"She someone special Black? You... Love her? or is she just another plaything...like me?" Rosmerta asked and Bellatrix leaned in close to Rosmerta then her nostrils flaring. Isabeau felt her heart begin to race part of her afraid to see the barmaid get her throat slit another part of her willing her Belle to do it.

"I've only ever loved one witch Rosie...Only...." Bellatrix said a sudden softness entering her voice and Rosmerta's breath hitched at the exact same moment as Isabeau's as a spark of hope shone in the barmaid's eye. Isabeau could feel her name on her Belle's tongue she was seconds away from finally saying it! What Isabeau had hoped and prayed to be true...Her Belle Loved her! Bellatrix inched her face closer still to Rosmerta and opened her mouth to finish her sentence Isabeau could barely contain herself as she waited to hear her name.

"...Only...my Cissy," Bellatrix said with a sickeningly sweet grin and Rosmerta's face fell and at that same moment, Isabeau Delacour snapped. 

Bellatrix began to cackle.

"You were a good shag Rosie...little Jenny's a proper little goer too...but Love! either of you?" Bellatrix cackled again having to lean on the bar for support as she was almost buckled over by the idea.

"And to think people say 'I'm' mad," Bellatrix said calming somewhat as she brought her wand back up to Rosmerta's chest the tip resting directly at the witch's heart. Bellatrix didn't notice as Isabeau began walking toward her out of the darkness.

The French witch felt like an ice cold bucket of water had just been thrown on her. She knew now she was awake for the first time in months. She gritted her teeth as she cliched her fists further. Her eyes burned into Bellatrixes back as she began walking forward out of the shadows drawing her wand. Surprisingly as she made her advance her her heart rate slowed and her breathing was getting calmer even as her mind swirled with white-hot rage. Envy gripping her mind consuming her every thought.

"J-Jenny?" Rosmerta gasped as she finally spotted the witches approach.

"Oh nice try Rosie...but you'll need to do a lot better than that," Bellatrix said not bothering to turn around.

"Curcio!" Isabeau cried sending the curse towards the pair it just brushed past Bellatrixes ear and struck Rosmerta in the face sending her flying backward of the bar where she crashed to the floor and rolled around in agony. Bellatrix turned at first looking astonished but then a smile crept onto her face as Isabeau did not let up the curse and kept Rosmerta screaming.

"My Little Izzy! Look at you go!" Bellatrix cackled and applauded. If only you knew the hate I was using to fuel this spell was directed entirely at you my sweet Belle, Isabeau thought with a sneer as she finally relented the curse and marched right over to Bellatrix who looked amused and a little surprised.

"She was too close to you...I didn't like it!" Isabeau snapped before grabbing the dark witch by the hair and pressing her lips against hers taking a harsh kiss from her in what was maybe the boldest thing she'd ever done. Bellatrix returned the kiss dropping her blade which embedded itself in the wood floor as the witch brought her now free hand up behind Isabuea's head and roughly held her in place. When the rough hate filled kiss ended Bellatrix pulled away grinning.

"How fierce you've become..." Bellatrix said her eyes alive with glee but suddenly something switched and the witch lept at Isabeau and forced her to the ground falling on top of her working her hands around her throat. Bellatrix applied a little pressure as she bore down on Isabeau who struggled to free herself but soon found escape entirely impossible so ceased to move.

"That's better, now... where were you! Why didn't I see you in my dreams last night! How long were you here listening to myself and poor old Rosmerta!" Bellatrix fired off the questions rapidly reaching for the hilt of her blade pulling it up out of the floor and bringing it up to Isabeau's throat as the French girl cowered beneath her. Isabeau let her previous courage fade and decided to opt for her old submissive self to talk her way out of this.

"I was with Draco, he needed help with his plan, I couldn't come to you in my sleep I had to stay awake to guard Draco while he worked!" Isabeau lied Bellatrix brought her knife away but did not get off the witch so Isabeau continued and answered her last question.

"I wasn't here long a slipped in quietly and when I saw you here alone with Rosmerta I remembered that story you told to me about when you and she were...together...I lost it I couldn't stand the sight of her one moment longer," Isabeau said loudly spitting in Rosmerta's direction. The barmaid lay behind the bar still bond by Bellatrixes spell groaning in agony. Bellatrix seemed pleased by this answer though there was still a very real hint of suspicion burning in her eyes she did finally get off Isabeau. She declined to help her up and Isabeau had to struggle to her feet on her own.

"So you broke Grangers control of dear Draco? I'm pleased to hear it...Cissy will be too no doubt. What of this plan you speak of? How long till I summon our forces?" Bellatrix asked watching Isabeau's eyes closely.

"A few more weeks...the passage into the school has many wards and enchantments placed upon it Draco is slowly making his way through it removing them...and on top of that a large section of the tunnel has collapsed Dumbledores doing, he sealed all passages that led outside of the school...or so Draco has told me," Isabeau said swallowing hard hoping this pack of lies went over.

"Where is the entrance to this tunnel my sweet...I want to see it...I dare say I could clear this tunnel in seconds and bypass any enchantments in my sleep!" Bellatrix declared confidently pushing out her chest. Isabeau began to panic but her mind landed on a way out and she took it.

"I'm afraid Draco didn't show me to the tunnel itself...he was still uncertain if he could trust me...I'm working on it though I'll be able to tell you everything in a few weeks I'm sure of it!" Isabeau said quickly. Bellatrix looked murderous for a moment but she turned away marched over to the bar reached behind it and grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey uncorked it and drank straight from the bottle. She gave a small laugh as she next poured some over the face of the still dazed Rosmerta.

"I'm sorry I've got to leave you so soon Rosie...but places to be people to kill...you know how it is," Bellatrix sat the bottle of fire whiskey down drew her wand once more and cast a memory charm on Rosmerta blanking out her memory of the last few hours and leaving her to believe that Isabeau had been present all evening and nothing unusual had happened at all. Bellatrix tossed Rosmerta's wand back on top of her and finished up her memory alterations.

isabeau watched the witch work silently praying that she was getting away with this story and that soon she would lead her dear Belle into the very real tunnel that was awaiting her and that she would live to see her crushed by this whomping willow Granger had spoken of. We'll see if darling Cissy is there to help then! What good will your love do you then! Isabeau thought venomously hastily rearranging her features to a more neutral position as Bellatrix spun around on her heel and made her way over to her.

"Izzy...there's nothing else you need to get off your chest...anything at all?" Bellatrix asked grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close.

"No...my Belle..." Isabeau said simply and leaned her face into the witch's chest.

"I was...a little ill-tempered with you before...I'm sure you understand I was just worried and concerned when you didn't contact me the other night...If anything happened to you Izzy...oh I would've had to burn this entire village," Bellatrix cooed as she patted the girls head grinning. 'LIES' a voice in Isabeau's head screamed but the witch allowed herself to remain still.

"I won't make you worry again my Belle..." Isabeau said gritting her teeth as she struggled not to scream at the woman and demand what her precious Cissy had that she did not. Soon Bellatrix pulled away sighing.

"I must take my leave now Izzy...but I'll see you again real soon and I'll have lots of friends with me...oh, we're going to paint this town red...then we'll go have a quick school reunion of sorts," Bellatrix said giggling.

"I can hardly wait... mistress," Isabeau said a tear running down her cheek just as Bellatrix disapparated with a crack.

'Only my Cissy' Bellatrix's voice repeated in the witches mind as she sank to the floor on her knees.

*******

"This sounds like a good way to get ourselves killed"

"Are you really letting Granger give us orders Malfoy?"

The dissenting voices echoed around the room one after another not giving Hermione or anyone else time to interject and put their minds at ease.

"Why can't we go to Dumbledore? We cant take on Bellatrix Lestrange?" A Slytherin girl cried from the back of the room. Clearly, quite a few were not inspired by Hermione and Luna's speech their explanation of why they'd called everyone here or any part of the plan in general.

"Didn't Granger and Lovegood already send her packing over Christmas...maybe with all of us together we could capture her? Though I do think we should alert some staff to this plan" A male Slytherin responded. Hermione was a little relived to have one Slytherin in semi-agreement but she would have to sput this Dumbledore stuff to bed pretty fast before it picked up steam there was no way they could allow the staff to know or the wrong people would no doubt hear everything. Before Hermione could respond Draco stepped in.

"We can't...There's a spy amongst the Professors. any attempt to bring in Dumbledore and this plan will get back to them, we'll be finished...the old fool thinks he can trust this person above anyone else and he won't listen to anyone. Even old saint Potter here couldn't get through to him," Draco said giving Harry a nudge something that almost caused Harry to take a swing at him but he somehow managed to restrain himself.

"Traitors amongst the staff?" Pavarti asked looking terrified.

"Well, one traitor...that we know...think its best if the leadership of this...whatever we're calling ourselves, are the only ones to know so again it limits the chances of our rat finding out," Draco said again crossing his arms. The crowd of students began muttering to one and other again.

"Oi Greengrass! Parkinson! you've been hanging around Granger and Lovegood for months...they manage to teach you anything? Are they as good as people say...could we really stand a chance aginst death eaters with them?" A girl called from the crowd.

"All they learned was how to munch better muff I'd say," A male Slytherin shouted crassly, sending a wave of laughter around the Slytherin side of the crowd. The boy was soon silenced along with everyone else as Daphne without even thinking wordlessly suspended him upside down in the air before allowing him to crash to the ground.

"Wow!"

"How the hell did she..."

"Amazing Daphne!"

Pansy looked to Hermione and Luna a small smile on her lips before responding to the question she had originally been asked.

"As you can see We could rule the world if we've got Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood on our side," Pansy said confidently.

"I doubt it, Daphne was already a good witch before she met Granger and Lovegood that spell just now proves nothing!...you couldn't duel your way out of paper bag Parkinson! I bet even now after their 'training' I could take you," the same mouthy Slytherin girl who'd spoken before said scoffing at every thing Pansy had said. In a flash, Pansy spun around had her wand in her hand and nonverbally sent what looked like a spiders webbing at the witch and stuck her firmly aginst a wall. The girl screeched but was drowned out as The crowd went wild laughing, clapping and cheering some Slytherins looked outraged, however.

"Let her down Parkinson! that's not funny," A friend of the now stuck witch shouted running over trying to cut through the webbing with a spell that wasn't working out too well.

"No its alright I was asking for it...If she can pull off this kind of thing after a few lessons with Granger and Lovegood...I want in!" The Slytherin witch who was now being unglued from the wall by Daphne said and the protests soon stopped and everyone looked back toward Hermione and Luna appearing eager to learn.

"If we start training as soon as possible and everyone in this room gets their dueling up to scratch we'll be able to do this," Luna said dreamily her quiet confidence seeming to calm the crowd a little further.

"Well I saw what you did to Bulstrode that time back in the courtyard you can definitely fight Lovegood but...could any of us really match what you and Granger can do with all that wandless nonverbal stuff?" another female Slytherin asked.

"We won't be able to teach you all nonverbal magic in the short amount of time we have but we can get you used to some high-level jinxes and curses as well as defensive spells. If we're able to fight as one organised well oiled cohesive machine...then we can take anyone that's put in front of us!" Hermione said loudly.

"If none of that works we'll just rely on the whomping willow to crush as many of Death Eaters as possible," Luna added cheerily her none pulsed tone making a few of the crowd laugh uncomfortably.

"I Suppose if Draco thinks this is what we should do then maybe..."

"But we're really going to work with Potter?"

"Potters right here you know and he can hear everything you're saying," Harry said sarcastically, shaking his head growing tired of the crowd of Slytherins talking about him like he wasn't there but trying to keep his voice from getting to annoyed. Hermione gave him a grateful smile for his continued restraint as the Slytherins decided to talk things over amongst themselves for another moment.

"What else are we going to do join Crabbe and Goyle and their gang of fools?" One said.

"I'll go skinny dipping in the great lake before I side with that pair...dunno how you put up with them for six bloody years Draco" another girl laughed.

As the Slytherins talked and debated their options by themselves for awhile Hermione turned to Draco.

"Why did you ever hang around with Crabbe and Goyle anyway?" Hermione asked though she suspected she already had the answer. Grabbe and Goyle were big and stupid but they could easily intimidate people, follow simple instructions without question and until recently it seemed they had given Malfoy undying loyalty.

"It was better to have them on my side than against," Draco said shrugging though Hermione was sure her own deductions were also correct.

"You're all completely stark raving mad...but if there's a chance we can wipe out some death eaters then I'm all for it. They Imperio'd my cousin and had him take part in a botched assassination of a ministry official...he was...he didn't make it back home..." A Slytherin boy said and few mutter words of comfort where spoken toward him. Hermione hadn't thought till now about the many Slytherin students who were no doubt suffering along with the rest of the wizarding world at the hands of the death eaters. She was glad so many had seemed ready to listen to Daphne and Pansy.

"So are we starting training tonight or what?"

"I'm kind of tired doubt I'll be much use, to be honest,"

"Yeah, I'm about to collapse here,"

"We'll start tomorrow evening, Seven O' Clock sharp...everyone travel in pairs and don't all be seen traveling to the kitchens at once," Hermione declared quickly as mumbled acknowledgments went around the room. The new and Improved Dumbledore's Army began to trickle out of the room then till only Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Pansy, Daphne, Astoria, and Draco remained.

"Well, that went rather well I thought," Ron said smiling widely.

"Don't get excited Weasley we've got a mountain to climb to get that lot into shape," Malfoy said.

"I miss our bed already," Pansy said absentmindedly as she glanced around the room which of course looked nothing like it had when Hermione and Luna had been using it as a living quarter.

"There she goes again with that 'our' bed stuff," Hermione sighed shaking her head.

"Has anyone seen Betty...or our other things?" Luna asked and as if on cue the room dropped the purple strap on a set of handcuffs various blindfolds and Hermione's quidditch robes that she'd gotten from Ginny onto the floor in front of everyone. The room was totally silent as everyone looked at the bizarre items that had fallen from thin air. All of them appeared ready to die from embarrassment aside from Luna and Pansy who looked like they were overwhelmed with glee.

"Well I'm never going to be able to look any of you in the eye again after this...so this training an army thing is going to be extra ruddy difficult now isn't it," said a blushing Ron as Hermione groaned and looked to a giggling Luna who looked somewhat sorry but also appeared to be enjoying Hermione's discomfort. Pansy who had been holding in laughter along with Daphne Ginny and Harry could no longer hold it and burst out laughing.

"I hope fighting Bellatrix Lestrange and a load of bloodthirsty death eater is less painful than this!" Hermione shouted gathering up her and Luna's things.

"Come on Luna Lovegood! Gryffindor tower now! you wanted Betty? Well, you're going to get her now!" Hermione said as she packed everything away into her bottomless book bag and frog marched Luna to the trap door before leaving.

"We have an army to train and a fight coming that's going to be fierce and possibly life-threatening...yet those two are just going to go shag?" Ron asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"My Heroes," Pansy said proudly taking hold of Daphne's arm and they two set off and everyone else followed in their wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you made it through that and got some enjoyment from it. The final chapter and epilogue should be out by the end of this month but I'm not giving an exact date as I really want to go at a very slow pace with them to hopefully end on a well-written note. if there are any small things you want to be wrapped up that you fear I've forgotten now the time to mention them and I'll see if I can work it in :) thanks again for reading and remember comments and Kudos keep me writing so please leave some if you have time. bye for now!


	39. Flight of The Valkyrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Luna along with the D.A face down Bellatrix for the final time. Bellatrix is coming apart at the seams as her suspicions about Isabeau's loyalties grow. She is so focused on that she doesn't see other potential threats that may be a lot closer to home. How many will suffer when Bellatrix madness reaches its apex? is there anything that can stop her when she fully loses control?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've seen Avengers Endgame, you watched series 8 of Game of Thrones now its time for the conclusion literal tens of people have been waiting for! :P The finale of the madness that is Pink and Blue. The sappy, fluffy, bizarrely paced, tonally inconsistent romantic tale for the ages.
> 
> In all seriousness, I'm sorry for the long wait but this has to be the longest chapter I've written closing in on 30k words. So really its about five of my normal chapters put together. It might be a lot to get through in one sitting so I'm not expecting many reviews or comments for a few days but if you have at any point enjoyed this story please let me know after you finish. Take as long as you need to read and don't rush just enjoy it. I hope it is entertaining and not too messy. Please forgive my inability to write good action but I tried haha 
> 
> I hope the character moments are satisfying enough pay off in their own right and my action doesn't dampen things too much. If I achieved anything with this fic I hope that it was to sell even one person on the idea of Luna/Hermione so that maybe I spark the mind of an actual talented writer who can give us a 300k Hogwarts era Hermione/Luna work that the entire community can fall in love with and this pairing grows to be as big as Hermione/Ginny or Hermione/Fleur hell I'd take being as popular as Bella/Hermione as progress! I mean that ship has to be far more cracked than Luna/Hermione right? So why isn't there at least 10 100k Luna/Hermione fics already??? haha
> 
> Okay, I'll stop now as I'm rambling. I'd just like to say thanks for reading and remember comments and kudos are what made me keep going so please leave some if you have time and you enjoyed this story on any level. Now on you go and try to enjoy the final slice of my madness haha

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Bellatrix's unhinged voice cut through the early evening air in a high shrill fashion. So fierce it sent a group of crows out of the nearby trees of the forbidden forest and off across the lake. They looked like a dark whispy cloud the further away they got. The group of students who had been gathered around in a circle by the lake to watch a group of Gryffindors fight with two young Slytherin girls all fell very still. 

Their blood ran cold and the hair on the back of their necks stood on end. Their cheering, laughter, and glee at the 'muggle dueling' they had been watching faded in an instant. Narcissa and Andromeda managed to crawl away out of the crowd toward their elder sister and clung to her legs looking up at her with bloody beaten faces. Bellatrix glared at Andromeda but her face softened when it fell on Narcissa.

"My lovely Cissy... look what they've done to you!" Bellatrix muttered genuine anguish in her voice and unimaginable pain in her eyes. Though it faded and nothing but cold malice and fury remained when she looked at the crowd again. One witch was visibly shaking and could hardly stand.

"What happened, Cissy?" Bellatrix whispered so the crowd wouldn't hear keeping her eyes fixed on them making them all cower and stew in their terror. Their regret and the knowledge that they had just crossed the wrong sisters was delicious to Bellatrix. She could taste their fear on the evening breeze she was almost drunk from her righteous indignation. Violence was close at hand, oh how she treasured these moments of calm before the storm.

"They were making fun of you... they were saying all kinds of nasty things about you being sick in the head. Andy and I couldn't stand it... we had to teach her and those others!" Narcissa said rising to her feet using her elder sister to help pull herself up. Narcissa pointed toward a Gryffindor girl with wavy blonde hair who had seemed to get as good as she'd given by the looks of her. Bellatrix grinned her sisters were not meek they could fight when needed. This time they had been outnumbered but now, big sis Bella was here to even the odds. Andromeda too pulled herself up using Bellatrix for support. Both the younger Black sisters moved behind Bellatrix's back as she stepped forward.

"You were meant to be taking care of Cissy in her first week!" Bellatrix snapped under her breath it was clearly directed at Andromeda but Bella didn't look round at her she just kept stepping forward drawing her wand. Bellatrix took her time drawing out the process letting the fear and tension build most of these rats would scurry off she just had to stare them down a little. She allowed her eyes to meet any who dared look at her every one of them looked away in seconds. A Ravenclaw boy tried to draw his own wand but with a twist of her wrist, Bellatrix set his robes alight with a burst of flame from the tip of her wand. The foolish boy ran roaring toward the lake diving in to douse the flames.

The large crowd began to splinter and many ran but not the three Gryffindor witches straight across from her with bloody faces of their own. Those three the clear ringleaders seemed frozen to the spot, just how Bella wanted them they would get the harshest lesson of all that stayed gathered here. Though the crowd still outnumbered Bellatrix greatly none of them dared to go for their wands seeing what the other Ravenclaw who now trashed about in the lake trying to get his smoking robes off had been on the receiving end of. 

They all knew none of them were capable of contending with the mistress of the dark arts Bellatrix Black. They all stood, shaking and holding onto one and other as if that would somehow help them. Bellatrix chuckled. They'd seen her wild rages before and would never knowingly seek to draw her attention toward them and they all knew just how badly judged attending this little fight had been. They hadn't known who Narcissa and Andromeda were Bellatrix could tell by the dumb looks on their faces but ignorance wouldn't save them. 

Narcissa, being a new edition to the school it was clear why they wouldn't have known her just yet and Andromeda though she bore a striking resemblance to Bella spent most of her time locked up in her dorm reading and she often wore her hair in a way which would cover her face. Bellatrix assumed it was to stop people mistaking Andromeda for her. No matter why these fools had chosen to set upon her sisters they'd soon learn what a mistake they'd made.

"This doesn't concern you, Black..." the oldest Griffindor girl began suddenly seeming to find her courage at last. However, the tremble in her voice betrayed the brave look she forced onto her face. She got nothing else out as with a flick of her wand Bellatrix ripped out the girls front teeth with a curse she'd been working on for some time. The Gryffindor fell to her knees clutching her bloody mouth screaming blue murder as Bellatrix began to cackle. The other frozen members of the crowd were shocked into running, some screaming their own heads off. Bellatrix roared after them eyes bulging.

"ANYONE OF YOU FILTHY HALFBREED MONGRELS LAYS A FINGER ON MY SISTERS AGAIN AND YOU'LL LOSE MORE THAN A FEW TEETH! ONE WORD OF THIS REACHED A PROFESSOR AND YOU'LL ALL BE FINISHED" Bellatrix roared as she sent a few hexes and curses at the backs of any she had time to aim at. Managing to hit a few and making them crash to the ground, laughing like a crazed madwoman the entire time. Bellatrix stopped her laughter abruptly and spun around to snatch up the Gryffindor witches teeth before she could do anything about it and threw them in the lake. Bellatrix then dove on the crying screaming witch and pinned her down.

"Shut it! Now you listen and you listen well! You run along to the nurse and get her to fix your mouth but you mention my name and I swear you'll join the squid with your first set of teeth! Understand me? Now when the professors ask what happened you tell them you were running across the grounds like a silly little girl and you tripped and smashed your face against a rock. knocked out your poor front teeth and everything! Aw poor baby...now run along!" Bellatrix spat on the witch before getting up and gave her a hard kick in the ribs for good measure.

"As for you two..." Bellatrix got a gleeful look on her face as she rounded on the two younger bloody-faced Gryffindors. With a quick twirl of her wand, the pair had their heads bashed together. They cried out in pain as Bellatrix kept them on their feet with magic and sent the pair at each other again for a second headbutt.

"Please sto...ahhhhhh!" the girl on the ground at Bellatrix's feet cried trying to save her friends from the brutality before being silenced as the Slytherin placed her foot on the girls throat stamping down hard. Bellatrix kept cackling as she sent the two girls heads at each other a third time enjoying the crunch of the girl's noses as they crashed against each other. Both noses were clearly broke and blood poured down their faces. Bellatrix let them fall to the ground as the pair blacked out from the pain.

"Now I don't care what story you make up for those two and their injuries but if my name somehow becomes involved...things will not end well for you either, GOT IT!" Bellatrix snapped stowing her wand away turning on her heel and joining her awestruck siblings taking both of their hands in a somewhat forceful possessive fashion.

"No one touches my sisters," Bellatrix said sharply pulling the pair across the grounds leaving the weeping bloody mess of girls behind them curled up in a ball on the grass.

Later that night Andromeda and Narcissa tended to each other's cuts and busted lips in the girl's bathroom with Bellatrix stood nearby arms crossed pouting. This was due to the fact both girls had deemed Bella to be too rough a hand at cleaning their sore faces and opted to help each other instead.

"Next time you want to defend my name...come get me first so I can show you how it's done!" Bellatrix snapped. Andromeda and Narcissa hung their heads they'd wanted to impress their older sister but instead, they'd made her fly off in a mood.

"Why would you even be bothered about anyone speaking ill of me...I had a notion that you might agree with some of the degenerates at this school Andy," Bellatrix said moving close to Andromeda lifting her chin to look over her lip which had been cut the worst.

"You're...my sister Bella...no matter what, even though I might criticise you, that's my right we're family...anyone else well they better watch their mouth," Andromeda said boldly.

"Too right!" Narcissa added finally washing the last of the dirt and blood of her face.

Bellatrix was a little surprised she seemed unsure of what to say and instead just elected to pull the two witches into a hug. Bellatrix looked at herself in the mirror over their shoulders. Seeing herself like this with her sisters tightly nestled together she felt her unquiet mind for once fall completely silent. Bellatrix smiled.

*******

Narcissa jolted awake as her dream of days long gone was already fading from her mind. She sat up straight against the tree she had lain down beside and quickly checked her wristwatch. Her visitor would be arriving soon. Just as she had gotten to her feet and brushed a few leaves off herself Narcissa heard a loud crack and looked across from where she was.

Narcissa gasped as she saw the dark-haired witch in purple robes standing across from her amidst the thick trees. She stood in silence taking in her new surroundings for a moment then made her way through the trees out into the light of the small forest clearing. She had large curious bright eyes but there was a hint of suspicion in them as well, Narcissa noted her heart beating wildly. She hadn't seen this woman in years and was feeling a tad overwhelmed. The new arrival knelt to look at some daffodils smiling to herself before getting up again quickly seeming to remember where she was and moving to the center of the flowers. She looked more cautious upon rising. Her brief moment of joy at seeing the flowers having dissipated she now slowly drew her wand looking all around still not having spied Narcissa yet.

She was so like Bella in looks it was rather astonishing. Narcissa's heart skipped a beat as she thought for a second that the beautiful witch in front of her was, in fact, her oldest sister after all. Perhaps she'd used some spell or other to recapture the looks of her youth before her time in Azkaban. 'No stop that! Bella is at home!' A voice sounded in Narcissa's head to calm her.

Finally, the woman's gaze found Narcissa under an oak tree and stopped dead a look of utter disbelief etched on her face.

Narcissa met the witches eyes and let out a sigh of relief as the tenderness and warmth she found there couldn't be further from the harshness of Bella's eyes.

"Thank you for coming, Andromeda...I feared you might ignore me," Narcissa said stepping into the light of the forest clearing herself. She had chosen this spot as it had been a place the black sisters had often played, as girls.

"I wasn't sure the message you sent was genuine...I thought it might be a nasty trick of...' hers'," Andromeda said lowering her wand though she didn't put it away just yet. Narcissa shook her head in response to that statement.

"No, it's just me...no tricks," Narcissa said and Andromeda seemingly made at ease by this having found no lie in her sister's voice finally stowed away her wand.

"It's been... a long time Cissa," Andromeda said her voice shaking slightly. Narcissa felt a chill run down her spine at the use of that nickname. 'Cissa', so close to Bellatrix's way of saying it but just altered slightly as to be unique. Narcissa almost laughed as she thought that even when it came to nicknaming their little sister Andromeda and Bellatrix could simply not abide each other's ideas and had to go their own way even on something as mundane as that.

"Yes, it has...Andy..." Narcissa said hoping using that nickname would be a welcoming gesture and put her older sister at further ease. Andromeda almost smiled but stopped herself clearly not fully settled into the idea of this meeting just yet.

"I almost mistook you for...well..." Narcissa caught herself before dropping Bella's name it wouldn't be good to remind Andromeda of how similar they looked. Narcissa mentally slapped herself as Andromeda's face grew sour as she realised what Narcissa had been about to say.

"Yes...that's all I ever get from people...they take one look at me and it's like they've seen a ghost. Sometime's I have to hit them with a silencing charm before they can scream...Teddy has to step in then and explain that I'm not...' her'," Andromeda said again refusing to use Bellatrix's name. Narcissa almost laughed again at the pettiness as Bellatrix also refused to use Andromeda's name. It was funny in a sad dark kind of way. Narcissa stopped herself again from thinking about it too much and tried to cut right to the heart of the matter. She couldn't stand around here all day or Bellatrix would note her absence and there would be questions.

"I know we've not been close for a long time Andy...but I need your help...I'm begging you..." Narcissa said stepping forward nearer to her sister who looked extremely taken aback by this abrupt declaration from her estranged sibling. Narcissa feared she might bolt from the clearing but Andromeda stayed still.

"Don't you have a certain other sister and an army of her cronies to help you with whatever your heart desires, did you hear about how she nearly killed my Nymphadora...did you know she was planning that attack on the Lovegoods!" Andromeda said coldly eyes hardening for a moment as Narcissa's face fell and she refrained from moving closer. Bella hadn't gone very in depth about her Christmas raid and Narcissa had not heard about the attempted murder of her niece. What could she say in response to such a question that Andromeda would believe? Narcissa racked her brain but came up empty she decided to just lay bare what she wanted and hoped the Andromeda would take pity on her, she was always the compassionate Black sister after all.

"Andy please...I...I'm through with all of that...I want Draco and my husband and then I just want to disappear, Away from Bella, This war...all of it!" Narcissa said. Andromeda seemed unsure what to believe and didn't respond for a moment as the seconds ticked on and on Narcissa began to feel dizzy but finally, her sister seemed to take pity on her and spoke.

"How would I be able to help you hide? How exactly, I'm I going to be able to get your husband out of Azkaban and help you and Draco escape the dark lord? He might think you all too low level to bother finding I suppose...but Bella would never let you go...never....she'd hunt you forever...Cissa," Andromeda said the earlier coldness was gone from her voice now and she sounded more genuinely concerned than anything.

"Bella's planning something soon...something big...when the time comes I'm going to be with her. she won't like taking me but I'll make her. She's going to get herself into Hogwarts and when we're inside I'm going to grab Draco and we're going to flee. First I'm going to subdue Bella and hand her over to the Aurors or Dumbledore or whoever else is around. After all that, in order to get Lucius home, however...I need you to contact Dumbledore and vouch for my family tell him that he should inform the proper authorities that Lucius Malfoy should be released in exchange for the information he provided in helping bring...in helping bring Bellatrix Lestrange to justice," Narcissa said looking at her feet trying to hold back tears as she stumbled over the last part of her statement. she'd thought about it a lot, her plan to sell her own blood to the ministry but saying it out loud somehow made things worse and heavier. It all finally made it real and it hurt worse than ever.

"You're going to hand Bellatrix to the ministry and Dumbledore is going to...give Lucius credit so they let him out? Cissa...Dumbledore might've had that kind of power in the past but the minister of magic would never allow for such a deal in this day and age! Nevermind the fact you're going to betray Bellatrix...she won't be taken alive this time...I can feel it... there won't be a trial, she won't just get locked up again...if you try something like this she's finished...do you understand?" Andromeda said and Narcissa could hardly believe that she was hearing what sounded like pity in her sister's voice when she thought of Bellatrix meeting her end due to her own sister's actions.

It seemed even now deep, deep down Andromeda still cared for her sister no matter what she'd done, Narcissa felt that she and Andy were very alike in that regard. Part of them could not ever truly give up on Big sis Bella who had held them close in her closet and kept the monsters away. Narcissa had known for some time, however, that all the monsters ran from Bella only because she herself was the worst monster of all.

"I understand..what it means....but I need to get my family back...if there was a way to persuade Bella to run away with us don't you think I'd take it! She's too far gone... I've tried to reason with her and make her get my husband back on many occasions but she keeps putting it off and all this business with Draco...its the final straw. Please, Andy...help me." Narcissa pleaded, stepping forward and taking her sister's hand trembling as she waited for a reply.

"I...we'll have to discuss it more, this will take careful planning...and you have to tell me when this attack on Hogwarts is coming...I can't let you face her on your own..." Andromeda said finally and Narcissa broke down then and threw her arms around Andromeda to hold onto her and keep herself upright as she lost herself to a mix of fear, sorrow, elation, and grief all at once.

*******

Hermione's eyes shot open and she sat bolt upright in bed gasping for air. She'd had the dream again. She didn't know how many more times she could take being thrown off that bloody tower it was maddening. Hermione let out a small squeak and shuddered as she felt a set of small warm arms grab her around the middle and pull her into a hug. All at once the dream was a distant memory all that mattered was Luna. The Ravenclaw rested her chin on Hermione's shoulder and squeezed her close gently rocking her side to side.

"The tower dream?" Luna asked quietly.

"You guessed it....don't worry you caught me again...or Eir did," Hermione said feeling her stomach tighten as she once again relived the plummet and sudden stop as she was caught in mid-air by a winged woman.

"Well, you're not going to fall from any towers while I'm around I won't let you, Hermione Granger!" Luna said matter of factly squeezing Hermione tighter still.

"It's just a dream, right? I know our dreams can sometimes be different but this one it's...well we're not creating it so... I'm sure there's no need to worry...besides if I just stay away from towers when the battle rolls around everything should be fine," Hermione said with a nervous chuckle.

"I know you don't like divination or anything to do with that school of magic including star signs, fortune telling and prophetic dreams...but don't dismiss this so lightly Hermione, I've been having dreams of my own...Eir has shown me some things...flashes really of things to come or things that may never be...I feel since I'm in such close proximity to you that Eirs magic is spilling over and also showing you some visions as well. We should be on our guard at all times just in case." Luna said and Hermione grasped Luna's hand.

"We're going to make our own path Luna Lovegood...visions and dreams aren't going to decide our future," Hermione said defiantly and Luna giggled and kissed her cheek.

"Oh my lioness, hear her roar!" Luna said smiling widely as Hermione felt her cheeks grow a little hot.

"I'm sorry I woke you, Luna. You really need as much as sleep as you can get studying for OWLS and helping me train an army at the same time is tough going." Hermione said freeing herself from Luna's grasp turning and gently pushing the Ravenclaw back down onto her pillow. Hermione followed her down laying on her side facing the witch.

"Oh you didn't wake me I was doing some...reading," Luna said reaching behind her and procuring Hermione's 'special' Magazine. Hermione's eyes bulged and she felt her face grow hot again.

"I...where did that come from...I thought I'd thrown it away...er if you just give it to me I'll burn it tomorrow," Hermione said stumbling over her sentence as she made the obvious lie. Luna smirked at her and held the Playboy out of reach of the flustered Gryffindor.

"Oh well if you really don't want it I can throw it away right now! I mean everyone's asleep no one will mind if I pop down to your common room and toss it in the fire," Luna said a twinkle in her eye. Hermione leaped up and grabbed her 'meditation' magazine at these words looking horrified.

"No don't!" Hermione said far too defensively cringing and biting her lip as she held the magazine behind her back away from a now chuckling Luna. It was clear her charade could not fool Luna not even for a second but she had a playful glint in her eye and decided to keep up the game.

"I thought you didn't need it any longer now you have me?" Luna said raising an eyebrow, as Hermione squirmed.

"I don't need it for 'that' anymore...its just...oh don't laugh Luna?" Hermione asked frowning.

"I'd never do that!" Luna said a little snappily clearly feeling a bit miffed Hermione thought she would ever do such a thing. Luna's voice was a bit too loud. Hermione feared they might wake the rest of her dorm but she remembered that the silencing charms were still in place. Hermione had taken up that duty for once before they'd gotten together earlier in the night. Luna had "forgotten" one too many times for Hermione's liking so she'd taken charge.

"So why do you want to hold on to that magazine Hermione?" Luna asked smiling again now.

"It's just...sentimental value...I find it nice to have a memento of the first time I ever...well you know..." Hermione trailed off trying not laugh as Luna's knowing eyes watched her curiously unblinking.

"Of the first time you...." Luna stopped and let her eyes flutter shut before throwing her head back against the pillow and tangling her hair in one of her hands while grasping her bare breast with the other making breathy little sighs and moans.

"Yes! alright! you've got it now stop that...or I'll have to get Betty out again," Hermione said laughing as she slapped Luna with the now rolled up magazine. Luna stopped her little playful demonstration grinning devilishly.

"What page did you use the first time?" Luna asked seeming genuinely curious making Hermione blush deeper than ever.

"That's...oh stop it, Luna," Hermione cried looking ready to die from embarrassment.

"I bet it's page thirty four...that parade of muggle ladies with their backsides all lined in a row....maybe you like that short blonde girl the best," Luna said dreamily as Hermione sighed in defeat and nodded. Even then back in fourth year when she'd happened upon the discarded Magzine she'd always been an arse girl and also a fan of small blondes.

"I quite like the lady on page sixty-four..." Luna said cheerfully as Hermione flipped through the magazine and found an image of a woman with dark brown wild hair laying on her belly on a table stacked with books holding a hardback against her sizable rack. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Luna trying not to let her delight reach her face. The woman in the picture while ten times more glamorous did in fact somewhat resemble the bushy haired bookworm that Luna was now gazing at adoringly. Hermione felt her heart swell it was very much Luna's way of saying how much Hermione was her 'type' as it were. 

Hermione stowed the magazine away under her bed making a note to put it back in her drawer properly lest it goes walkabout after falling into the wrong hands. Hermione moved back to lay on her side and just look at Luna who was still grinning at her.

"So Luna when was you're first um...well..."Hermione couldn't ask her straight out when she had first discovered 'meditation' it was just too funny.

"After everything we've done together you still get all giddy and giggly talking about this sort of thing?" Luna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Stop dodging the question Professor Lovegood when did you...first indulge in...solo muffin time adventures," Hermione asked giving Luna a playful shove still laughing at the naughtiness of this conversation.

"Well I was in fourth year at the time and there was this witch in the year above who sort of awakened something in me," Luna began a twinkle in her eye. Hermione suddenly felt uneasy with this conversation and felt like maybe she didn't want to hear about some other witch Luna had fancied before her. Though she was a little less enthused by the conversation at the moment Hermione smiled and kept playing along.

"So an older witch eh? How...exciting," Hermione said grinning.

"Well, she really didn't have much time for me in the beginning. I think she thought I was rather quite mad, it was sort of infuriating really but the more I was around her I got past her unimaginative narrow-minded ways and saw the sweet tender witch that lay beneath it all," Luna said bringing a hand to Hermione's chest to feel her heartbeat. As Hermione finally twigged who this 'older fantasy witch' actually was. Hermione bit her lip as her face lit up at the realistion she'd just made, feeling daft for having been thinking Luna had been talking about someone else.

"So what did his...older, narrowminded but soft-hearted witch do that got your fingers doing a dance down here," Hermione asked trying to get a seductive look on her face as she ran a hand down to Luna's bare belly down to he light blonde curls between her legs.

"Well we were both in this sort of secret organisation, it involved a lot of training and there was one occasion I needed help with some wand work. The delightful older witch was very sweet and lent me a hand. As soon as I felt her large bosom pressing against my back as she helped me straighten up and get in the proper duelling stance, as she placed one hand firmly on my belly and with her other arm guided my wand arm up to the right position while covering my hand with hers as I felt the warmth of her breath on the back of my neck...I was so overwhelmed...I nearly shoved my hand in my knickers right there and then," Luna said as Hermione gasped eyes bulging at Luna's bold description.

"Well, I'm sure she would've definitely got the message that you were into her a lot sooner in that case and we...er they...um you and she... could've really had a wonderful time," Hermione said accidentally mucking up her sentence and forgetting to play along for a second but Luna seemed to ignore it and kept going.

"Yes...I wanted that witch from then on and it wasn't long before I discovered meditation," Luna said grinning.

"Did you think about that day she helped you with your wand work the first time?" Hermione asked sounding a little too excited making Luna laugh.

"Well, the first time I actually thought about the time she dropped her wand in front of me and kicked it under a desk. When she got down to retrieve it, her skirt was lifted by a strange breeze that came out of nowhere and gave me the most pleasant view of her backside glad in the cutest pink knickers," Luna said sighing and closing her eyes to revel in the memory.

"Wait! you were there that day in the library you saw my...er I mean her...that was no gust of wind it was you with a quick spell wasn't it," A slightly miffed Hermione said giving Luna a playful slap as Hermione uncovered the truth of one the most embarrassing moments of her school life up until that time.

"Oops...I dare say I've said too much," Luna said opening her eyes again biting her lip.

"You're a naughty devilish little witch Luna Lovegood....and I love it," Hermione said diving forward to give Luna a well deserved snogging for that little confession. A few minutes later a bit breathless from the endless kissing Hermione and Luna just lay catching their breath smirking at each other. 

Though Hermione wanted to keep this light tender mood alive as long as possible she felt she had to ask about the task Luna had set herself earlier that evening.

"So Luna...did you see Isabeau tonight did you manage to connect with her?" Hermione asked trying to appear less anxious than she felt.

"Yes I've managed to connect our dreams, at last, I took longer than expected but I wanted to make sure that Bellatrix was as cut off from her as much as possible before making the connection," Luna said and Hermione bit her lip.

"Bellatrix has been cut off? I thought those two were...well Isabeau seemed so attached...I feared we might be a long time winning her over completely," Hermione said a tad surprised but very pleased to hear of this development all the same.

"I didn't get the full story but it seems like Bellatrix really put her foot in it with Isabeau...she said something she can't take back...She seems very regretful that she made you swear that vow. I was so furious I nearly slapped her while in her last dream but I managed to hold myself back." Luna said her face darkening as she spoke of how Isabeau had made Hermione place herself in further danger for what seemed no reason at all now.

"It's not all her fault Luna...Bellatrix really had her hooks in...we shouldn't be too harsh," Hermione said trying to calm Luna down.

"My harshness will depend on how this fight goes...anything happens to you...I'm afraid that Fleur is going to be short one cousin," Luna said and Hermione initially wanted to laugh but the hint of yellow in Luna's eyes spoke to the seriousness of her statement and Hermione swallowed hard.

"I'm going to be fine...we both are, nothings getting between me and you not ever," Hermione said throwing an arm around Luna and pulling her close for a one-armed cuddle.

"I wouldn't go saying that too much you might dampen Pansy's spirits...she's desperate to get herself and Daphne between us anyway she can," Luna said with a giggle her normal cheerful self returning.

"Well there's more chance of that foursome than me letting Bellatrix beat us so maybe tell Pansy that and she'll train extra hard from now on," Hermione said sarcastically as Luna beamed at her.

"I'll tell Pansy tomorrow she'll be ever so happy," Luna said a little too matter of factly and Hermione had to search her eyes for a second to make sure she was joking.

"Don't even say it to her as a joke Luna! I mean it...that witch would have us all stripped and in bed, at the drop of hat...a risk I'm not willing to take," Hermione said as Luna chuckled.

"They're doing ever so well though, aren't they? Pansy and Daphne have really whipped those Slytherins into shape," Luna said happily and Hermione nodded.

"Merlin, even Draco's pulling his weight...if we keep this up we'll have a real good shot at this," Hermione said actually feeling herself grow very confident as she thought of how ruthlessly Pansy and Daphne and everyone else had taken out the training dummies at their last D.A session.

"We can do this Hermione...all of us...I think its time we sent word to Isabeau to unleash Bellatrix...the end of this week... the Saturday?" Luna asked and Hermione took a deep breath.

"Well...everyone has their assignments...I guess we should use this last week to do a test run some final training and then...We crush Lestrange for good!" Hermione said clenching her fist and before she could say more Luna's lips were crashing against hers again and Hermione felt all else flood out of her mind and all she knew was Luna as she lost herself to passion. 

*******

"Jenny? Jenny dear, you've been cleaning that same glass for about ten minutes now...are you alright?" Rosmerta asked as she walked down to the end of the bar and gave her recent employee a playful nudge.

"Sorry Mistress...er I mean Madama Rosmerta...er... Rosie" Isabeau said trying to address Rosmerta in a casual manner she had requested but not quite managing it. Rosmerta smiled at her but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"...I was a million miles away," Isabeau continued with a small sigh placing the glass back on the bar forcing herself to smile nervously. Rosmerta regarded her with curious eyes looking like she wished to question her further but seemed to ultimately decide against it. Rosmerta shook her head and went out back to presumably get another crate of Butterbeer. Isabeau breathed a sigh of relief and shook herself a little trying to stop herself relapsing into her previous thoughts. 

She really needed to try harder to blend in or Rosmerta might just shake off Bellatrixes memory charms and suddenly remember that terrible evening from a few weeks back. Isabeau wasn't sure how much longer she could keep up this double life or was it a triple life now? She was also helping Granger and her friends so many double-crosses Isabeau herself was beginning to get lost. One thing was for sure however, she couldn't stall Bellatrix much longer it could only be a few more days before she would have to tell Granger and Lovegood that they had to get ready for an attack. Bellatrix's patience had worn extremely thin. 

Last night in her dreams Isabeau had once again been visited by Bellatrix but things were no longer how they had been and they had barely gotten talking before their connection grew so weak that Isabeau was jolted awake. It was the little blonde ones doing she had done something to keep Bellatrix at bay and it seemed to be working. She was in constant fear of Bellatrix returning to the village early to question her about this weakened dream walking connection they had. Their recent talks had been short and blunt consisting of Bellatrix firing off many questions about Draco, his plan and how long it would be before she could mount her attack. What was Granger doing was she still trying to interfere? All these questions were followed by Isabeau hastily lying and making up excuses a to why she had to wait a little longer and how Draco had everything under control. 

Bellatrix wasn't a fool and Isabeau knew she had to feel that their relationship had utterly changed and that Isabeau was no longer hers. In the brief dream walking sessions before their connection had become so weak that Bellatrix could barely get more than few moments of conversation out of her, she could tell the dark witch was already highly suspicious and had begun showing a distinct lack of affection. Isabeau hated her, she wanted to take that cursed blade she'd given her and carve out her black heart with it and maybe burn it in front of her. 

Though perhaps Bellatrix would find that cruel method of death rather amusing or even pleasurable. Isabeau slammed her fist against the bar wince-ing at the pain but not crying out as she held back furious envious tears. No, what Isabeau should do is carve out darling Narcissa's heart that's what would crush sweet Bella! Isabeau let a cold grin spread across her features at the thought as it filled her with warmth. 

How could I be such a fool to fall for a witch who was so sick in the head she desired her own sister. Isabeau felt sick and quickly shut her eyes and tried to think of anything else other than Bellatrix her uneasy mind landed on the Granger girl and Lovegood. This took away the queasiness but only to replace it with regret and misery. She had made Granger make an unbreakable vow that she would not harm Bellatrix, the one person who Isabeau now desired to do great harm to more than anyone else that had ever lived. 

I should not have forced you, what a blind fool I was, I can't let you get taken from the little blonde one it would be too much. Isabeau had seen how Luna had reacted when Hermione had agreed to the vow and had almost called the whole thing off as the utter despair and pain in the blonde girl's eyes had shaken her. She'd gone too far to stop at that stage and had to continue now she had gotten those girls into a complete and utter mess for no reason at all.

'I was so stupid now I've placed her and the little blonde one in mortal danger'. Isabeau had tried to think of any way out of the vow so that she might free Hemione and Luna from her terrible mistake and that they might face Bellatrix head on without fear. However, she could think of only one way for the vow to break and that was for herself to die and with no one for Hermione to have her word bound to she would no longer have to keep her promise. 

"It no less than I deserve" Isabeau muttered to herself sighing as she thought of maybe diving between Bellatrix and Hermione just as the death eater had fired off a killing curse and absorbing the blow. A heroic death though if she did something like that she couldn't be certain that Bellatrix would follow her to the grave.

"NO! I can't die until she does!" Isabeau spat hitting the bar again making an old man asleep at the bar jump awake and almost fall off his stool.

"Jenny? Everything alright out there" Rosmerta shouted from the backroom upon hearing Isabeau's raised voice.

"Yes it's nothing to worry about...nothing at all," Isabeau said taking up another glass to clean formulating her final plans. Luna had said it was time in her last dream...tonight she would send word to Bellatrix and then it would all end.

"I will see you leave this world my Belle...maybe we'll go together," Isabeau muttered to herself.

*******

Daphne tried to keep her eyes from fluttering shut as she gazed at her potions book as her vision began to get hazy and blur. She was laid in her bed trying to read about the ingredients required for an invisibility potion as part of her NEWT studies. Hermione had been very forceful in making sure every single one of the D.A members especially OWL and NEWT students would keep up their studies while also training and honing their dulling skills.

"A sharp mind will serve us all just as well if not better than sharp duelling skills," Hermione had announced at the first D.A meeting which had been greeted with groans from the crowd.

"I came here to learn to fight Death Eaters not take part in a study group"

"Yeah ease off Granger...we're facing mortal peril here and you want us to prep for exams at the same time?"

"I can't wait to recite the sixty-two uses for peacock feathers at Bellatrix Lestrange...that'll show her,"

"Alright settle down...we'll be studying for a few hours after every training session and that's final. anyone who takes issue with that...well you know where the trap door is...but think very carefully before leaving. the last person who ran out on Hermione Granger...well things didn't go too well for her," Harry said boldly as the crowd grew quiet again. 

Daphne smiled at the memory and tried to get back into her reading. It was proving rather tricky to concentrate what with the book slowly bobbing up and down as it was in fact, at present resting atop Pansy Parkinson's head as the dark-haired witch lapped at Daphne's damp folds.

Pansy had abandoned her own studies and crawled between Daphne's legs not long after the pair had retired to Daphne's bed. Pansy too had been planning to get in some exam study time as mandated by Hermione, before heading to that evenings D.A meeting. Alas Pansy, as ever, had soon acquired other idea's about how exactly she wanted to spend her evening. If they were all going into a life-threatening Battle soon she wanted to get in as much quality time with Daphne as possible. 

Daphne had tried half-heartedly to dissuade her girlfriend from the illicit action she was now partaking in (with vigor) but had found her mind quickly clouded by pleasure. Daphne let out a loud sigh and finally gave in to her needs turning in the corner of the page she was on she closed her book and set it aside. Daphne met Pansy's gleeful eyes as they stared up at her from behind the blonde curls between her legs.

"How do you expect me to study while you're doing that?" Daphne asked sarcastically and Pansy drew back from her wet sex briefly to reply.

"This is very useful training...you need to be prepared for any eventuality when sitting your NEWTS Daph, I'm just getting you in shape so you'll be ready to sit your exams and get through them even if you at some point, for whatever reason, find oral sex is being performed on you," Pansy said with a smirk before flicking her tongue out at Daphne's clit making the witch shudder and gasp.

"How likely is that situation exactly?" Daphne asked breathly trying to pretend she wasn't already on the edge of ecstasy just thinking about the scene Pansy was painting in her mind.

"Well if we're seated anywhere near each other in the exam hall... it's pretty damn likely," Pansy said with a wink before diving back to her work making Daphne whimper as the devilish witches tongue darted back inside her.

"You'd really do it too wouldn't you? drop to your knees, in front of everyone... crawl over to me, get under my desk, flip up my robes and just..ah!" Daphne cried out in bliss as Pansy suddenly kicked things up a gear and slipped a finger inside her. Daphne was pleased her words were egging the witch on and making her redouble her efforts to get her off. An intense passionate look blazed in Pansy's eyes as she kept them trained unblinking on Daphne's red sweaty face as she drove her further and further towards her release.

"I doubt Hermione would approve of this study method," Daphne laughed, panting and biting her lip opening her eyes to seek Pansy's reaction to that, gripping the bed sheet tightly between her fingers.

"Oh please! Hermione's got Luna bouncing on Betty at this very moment while she writes notes on some parchment using Luna's back to lean on!" Pansy said looking ready to cackle but before she could Daphne beat her to it and chuckling to herself at that image of Hermione and Luna Daphne suddenly reached and grabbed Pansy's head and pulled her back between her legs to get her to resume her work.

Daphne couldn't help but grin and Pansy giggled sending shockwaves through Daphne causing her to shut her eyes and involuntarily squeeze Pansy's head between her thighs locking the girl in place with no way to retreat. Pansy met Daphne's eyes again and could tell she was perilously close to her peak so she pulled out an old favorite trick. 

Pansy brought her mouth to the witches clit again and ever so carefully took the hypersensitive bundle of nerves between her teeth and gave the witch the lightest of nips. Daphne exploded crying out Pansy's name throwing her head back as she just about crushed the poor girls head between her thighs. Just as she was about to begin slapping Daphne to let her go so she could breathe Daphne relaxed and fell still letting a gasping and laughing Pansy pull free from between her legs.

Pansy sat back on her knees crossing her arms and smiling down at the wiped out Daphne with a smug smirk on her face as she regarded her dazed girlfriend in her post-orgasmic haze. Daphne was still panting her name and it made Pansy tingle all over she was about to drop her hand between her own legs to get herself going when she heard the sound of running feet and quick as a flash threw herself down on top of Daphne and quickly pulled the bed covers up over them to hide them from however it was had entered the dorm. They hadn't been expecting company and Pansy being Pansy and never really one to think too far ahead had neglected to use silence charms or a disillusionment charm to give herself and Daphne some privacy.

Daphne let out an uncharacteristic giggle as Pansy lay against her chest holding her tight trying not to move or even breath as the student who had run into the dorm grabbed up whatever it was they were looking for and ran out again thankfully not noticing the pair.

"My that's a strange one...I thought you'd love the idea of getting caught in my bed," Daphne said smiling as Pansy let out a sigh of relief as she heard their unexpected visitor close the dorm door.

"Normally I'd be creaming my knickers right about now...but today...I want this time to just be for us," Pansy said with a soft smile up at Daphne who couldn't help beaming back.

"Such a romantic..." Daphne said reaching down to cup Pansy's face with both her hands moving her finger and thumb of each hand to the witches ear lobes and rubbing them soothingly in what Pansy found to be a very relaxing and sweet manner.

"You'd better get used to it Greengrass...my foul-mouthed randy sex addict days are through I'm a sweet tender demure lady now," Pansy sighed laying her head down on Daphne's chest again.

"Pansy?" Daphne asked biting her lip.

"Daphne?" Pansy replied cheekily in a somewhat sing-song tone making Daphne want to slap her and kiss her at the same time.

"I love you...I love you randy and flirty...I love you quiet and reserved...I love you no matter what," Daphne said seriously and Pansy raised her head opening her eyes then looking a little tearful.

"Now whose being romantic," Pansy said before taking hold of one of Daphne's hands and bringing it to her lips for a kiss.

"We're going to be alright...aren't we? This battle thing I mean?" Daphne said quietly trying to hold back the true extent of her nerves.

"I won't let anything happen to you Daphne, besides we've got Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood those Death Eaters won't know what hit them!" Pansy said confidently though there was a tiny hint of anxiety in her eyes.

"We do have Potter too that might count for something. Have you noticed Hermione's always off chatting with him and that Weasley after most meetings? I know their best friends but they seem to up to something," Daphne said frowning.

"When aren't those three up to something?" Pansy sighed.

"I think Hermione's going to run off on some mad quest to fight Vol...to fight 'him', along with Potter and Weasley. After we're through with this year...I doubt we'll see them much." Daphne said frowning.

"If I know Luna she won't let Hermione go on her own though...I don't like to think of the pair of them off with those two wizards on some mad fools errand but...we're not going to be able to talk them out of it are we?" Pansy said looking a little bleary-eyed now.

"We could always convince Hermione to take us with them," Daphne said with a small grin.

"Oh, of course, Potter will definitely want to drag us along, his favorite Slytherins in all the world! Hey, why don't we ask Draco too while we're at it? That's just as likely!" Pansy said sarcastically and Daphne chuckled.

"What will be...will be Pansy," Daphne said simply running her fingers through the witches hair. There was silence for a little while as the two Slytherins were lost in thought. 

"Let's just get through this fight on Saturday night? You watch my back alright?" Daphne said smiling.

"I'd rather watch your front..." Pansy said with a smirk reaching a hand up under Daphne's shirt in search of a breast to caress making Daphne bite her lip.

"You're awful Pansy Parkinson," Daphne snorted.

"Awfully sexy!" Pansy retorted with a wink. Just as it looked like they were going to descend into 'round two' as it were, Daphne looked at her wristwatch and decided it was time to get back on schedule. She caught Pansy's hands by the wrists and shook her head.

"We should really get back to the books darling...I know you don't think there's much point in sitting your NEWTS but if you tried Pansy... I think you could really do well!" Daphne said as she smiled down at her girlfriend sincerely.

"Funny...Luna said something similar... and it would be worth passing all my exams just to make Professor Lovegood and Granger proud...also could you imagine Dracos face? Oh, it would be priceless!" Pansy said beaming and Daphne chuckled as she found she'd rather enjoy seeing that too.

"You've really come along way with your duelling as well you beat six of your last ten opponents at the D.A...you should be very proud of yourself already," Daphne said feeling her heart almost burst with joy at the blush appearing on Pansy's cheeks. It seemed the girl wasn't used to praise for academic achievement and was very pleased with herself indeed.

"All I needed was the right witches to teach me..." Pansy said unusually shyly.

"Well come one we only have about an hour before we need to get to the next D.A meeting," Daphne said reaching for her book again. Pansy frowned however and stayed resting on Daphne's chest making sad eyes at her.

"Aren't you going to tend to your lovely girlfriend's needs after she so kindly took care of you, it could go along way in helping her get ready for her exams?" Pansy said with a mock pout battering her eyelashes at Daphne at a comical speed. Daphne sighed and set her book aside for a second time before a sharp look crossed her face and her lips slowly twisted into a devilish grin and she launched herself at Pansy throwing her onto her back as Pansy began cackling.

"Alright but this will be quick...hang on tight," Daphne said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

*******

Hermione had gone into something of a daze as she watched Luna seductively licking a bottle cork from her necklace perfectly mimicking something Hermione had been doing to the Ravenclaws toes the night before. Luna was acting like she was unaware of Hermione's open-mouthed abashed, yet somewhat lustful stare and kept reading her notes. 

Hermione in a moment of clarity quickly remembered that they were in fact in the room of requirement trying to cram in some study time before the next D.A meeting and quickly shook herself out of her stupor. Luckily at a quick glance around, she saw that Harry Ron Ginny Draco or indeed anyone else had not caught her staring and felt the heat leaving her cheeks. Luna persisted however and Hermione sprang into action.

"Stop that!" Hermione whispered slapping Luna's hand lightly to make her drop the bottle cork. Luna grinned looking very satisfied that she'd finally driven the Gryffindor into acknowledging her little show and leaned forward to whisper back.

"Only if you promise to do that 'thing' again later...I had no idea how good one's toes could feel when in the mouth of the right witch," Luna said cheerfully making Hermione go scarlet once more.

"We'll see... now please get back to the notes," Hermione pleaded looking over her shoulder from the place where herself and Luna where sat on the floor surrounded by books and parchment, to see if Harry or anyone else was listening. Thankfully it looked like Harry and Draco were having some stupid argument about wands.

"See Potter mine is far more supple, perfect for any situation," Draco was saying in a bored drawl.

"Yeah well Malfoy mine is the only wand in existence that can contend with a killing curse from Voldemort," Harry said back smugly. Ginny sighed and decided to step into this inane back and forth and end it before she passed out from boredom.

"Please boys your wands are both very impressive...now if you could stop acting like you're both compensating for something and get back to your revision I'd appreciate it," Ginny said which garnered a lot of sniggers from the other witches nearby. Harry and Draco both turned rather red and went back to their note-taking.

"See no one heard us, Professor Granger, no need to blush," Luna said dreamily eyes alive with glee at Hermione's embarrassment.

"Keep talking Professor Lovegood and I'll never be near your toes again!" Hermione said a little snappily but this only served to make Luna giddier and she began to giggle.

"Nobody panic we've arrived the meeting can start now," a Rather sweaty and red-faced Pansy said as she helped Daphne up out of the trap door and into the room. Their uniforms were a mess and both had a mischievous look in their eye.

"I wonder how their private study session went?" Luna asked grinning and Hermione had to stifle a laugh as it was clear Luna had arrived at the same conclusion she had upon seeing the state of the Slytherin witches. They'd been studying each other rather than any books Hermione thought rolling her eyes. She supposed she couldn't judge or chastise them as she herself had been chasing Luna up the stairs in Gryffindor tower to bed as often as she could. 

Hermione supposed the thought of impending doom from their likely final confrontation with Bellatrix was responsible for her this increased libido. Having only found the joy of being with another person in such an intimate way only this very year Hermione also felt she was maybe lagging behind her peers and really should add a few more notches to her wand as Seamus Finnegan would likely have crudely put it.

"We've still got half an hour yet grab a space on the floor and get some 'proper' studying done," Hermione said patting the floor next to her and shoving some books in Daphne and Pansy's direction as the two witches sighed but did make their way over. Hermione tried to concentrate on memorising the dates of various Goblin wars but not much of it was going in at present. Many of the others were also having a hard time so late on in the study session and it was clear they were eager to get some more duelling practice in. There was a lot of chatter about curses and jinxes with many people who had been paired up together while duelling making plans for how they would tag team their opponents and the like.

"So I could hit a few of them with an Aqua charm and you then come in and strike them with a thunder hex and that'll fry up some death eater scum quite nicely I reckon!" Ron was saying to Susan who looked to be thinking over the plan seeming less enthused by the thought than Ron clearly was. Meanwhile, Dean and Seamus had stopped talking battle tactics to argue about muggle music groups.

"Their rubbish Dean anyone will tell you! Look watch this," Seamus said turning to tap Hermione on the shoulder.

"Hey Hermione, listen right, who's better, Oasis or Blur," Seamus asked looking at her like there was obviously only one correct answer to this question. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Haven't we got better things to be doing than fighting about this sort of thing? Why would you even care what I think?" Hermione said shaking her head.

"Well...being the cleverest most sophisticated person here you're bound to also have a superior taste in music too," Seamus said giving her a wink trying to butter her up to take his side in this argument. Hermione thought for a second and got a small gleeful look in her eye as she landed on an answer.

"Come on Oasis or Blur!" Seamus repeated.

"Stone Roses," Hermione said smugly turning away and going back to her books as Dean burst out laughing and Seamus looked disgusted.

"Superior taste is right it seems," Harry said looking up from his own notes grinning and Hermione smiled back.

"When I'm I getting my CD back by the way?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes at the wizard who looked a tad worried and somewhat regretful of having chipped into the conversation.

"Yeah about that...there was a slight complication," Harry said shifting about uncomfortably.

"What kind of complication? What's so complicated about returning a CD," Hermione said crossing her arms poutily.

"A Dudley style complication..." Harry sighed trailing off.

"Did he steal it? He'd better give it back! He's lucky I still have the cassette for my walkman...if I went too long without hearing 'Made of stone' I might get very irritable," Hermione said fixing Harry with a dangerous look.

"I'll get it back I promise!" Harry said quickly his fear making Ginny and Ron snigger.

"Is this another muggle band of yours?" Luna asked curiously looking up from her own notes and Hermione nodded with a smile.

"I think you'd love them, Luna, We'll listen with headphones when you visit me this summer," Hermione said reaching for Luna's hand her bright smile fading as she caught sight of Luna's 'notes.' The Ravenclaw hadn't been studying too much it seemed as instead of detailed notes on defensive spells Luna had spent the last hour sketching Hermione Pansy Daphne Harry Ginny Neville and Ron. All just as they were now sitting crossed leg in a semi-circle on the floor. Luna caught Hermione gazing at her drawing and began to beam with pride.

"Do you like it?" Luna said tapping her wand to the page and suddenly everyone in the drawing began to move and appeared to hold a conversation with each other before turning to look at Hermione. It was a breathtaking likeness and Hermione couldn't help but smile as all the figures waved at her.

"It's lovely Luna...really really lovely...but shouldn't you be studying," Hermione said trying to get a stern look on her face. Luna just stared at Hermione blankly for a second before speaking.

"Oh, my exams? I'm sure everything I need is right up here already," Luna said tapping her head with her wand accidentally sending some sparks into her hair and shocking herself a little. Hermione swallowed hard as she feared for her girlfriends academic future but Luna just kept smiling away seeming unphased as Pansy began to laugh.

"See Daphne Luna has the right attitude," Pansy said looking at Luna and giving her a wink. Daphne just sighed and kept writing her own notes. Hermione returned to her reading hoping that Pansy and Luna would still be smiling when it came time to read their results.

"Aside from listening to Muggle music...do you still want to watch that film the one about the lions? I have to say I'm very interested in it, why do the Zeebra and the Hippos and all the other animals fall in line and accept Mufasa as their King exactly? Don't lions prey on those species?" Luna asked out of nowhere making Hermione actually stop her furious writing. The Gryffindor sat perplexed for a moment and Luna spoke again.

"Oh no...have I over thought the plot of one of your favourites again...have I ruined it?" Luna asked looking rather upset.

"No Luna you haven't ruined anything...you just see things in a very different way than most people....its one of the many things I love about you and you'll have to do far worse than poke plot holes in the Lion King for me to get upset with you," Hermione said playfully nudging Luna to knock her out of her worried state.

"Of course the Gryffindor would love a film about lions," Pansy muttered sarcastically and Hermione gave her a look that made the witch bit her lip in enjoyment at how easily she'd gotten under her skin even when only being playful. Hermione soon gave up any pretence of being annoyed and just gave Pansy a quick flash of a grin before once again returning to her work. It wasn't long before Ginny got her chatting again, however.

"This Lion film....you don't fancy of the animals this time...you only into rabbits and that...what was her name Lola bunny?" Ginny said as Pansy looked to Hermione like she'd just agreed to finally take part in her long dreamed of foursome. Such was the wild-eyed joy she currently expressed. Hermione flashed her a look of 'that's out of context' but Pansy didn't seem to care her delirious smile was kept firmly intact. Hermione rounded on Ginny to end this conversation quickly.

"Ginny...I'm fond of you but one more word and I promise you...Its instant bare arse nudity for you! right, this instant! with a room full of people with nothing for you to hide behind," Hermione said her nostrils flaring, already getting ready to fire off a vanishing spell wordlessly at the red head if she didn't heed this warning.

"You wouldn't!" Ginny said looking worried with no hint of sarcasm.

"Try me!" Hermione said and Ginny closed her mouth and got back to work.

"Cheers Granger...I think I can die happy having never seen more of a Weasley than is absolutely necessary," Malfoy chuckled before stopping abruptly as Ginny glared at him and Astoria pinched him by the ear.

"Not that you would ever dare look at another woman anyway...my sweet Draco..." Astoria said in a deadly tone and Malfoy with a very pained expression nodded quickly.

"Of course not darling!"

Everyone laughed and the conversation soon changed again.

"Can we go to a Muggle cinema over the summer too I've never been," Luna said smiling at Hermione sweetly.

"I'd love that Luna...I never got to go with anyone else my own age to the cinema before," Hermione said a little sadly.

"Why not?" Pansy asked sounding angry for some reason.

"Well...I was sort of not very popular at my primary school...people tend to go off you when you make sparks fly from your fingertips at random and accidentally burn things when you get mad. I did have friends in my first few years at school but they sort of stopped hanging around me when my magic started to show...and I just never got invited to anything anymore. Little girls tend to be unforgiving of strange people. 'Why would we invite Hermione? She's such a weirdo...she never speaks to any of us anymore anyway' I wasn't being rude or anything jut sometimes when I spoke I'd somehow say something that would cause my magic to just go off. " Hermione said unable to meet any of the eyes she now felt upon her as she relayed this story of her childhood. Unsure of why she wanted to blurt all this out now.

"Those little bitches!" Pansy said slapping the floor with her fist making Hermione feel better instantly.

"Um, Pansy...not that I don't appreciate your empathy...but didn't you spend the last five and a bit years sort of you know tormenting me and calling me all sorts anytime we crossed paths," Hermione said grinning at her and Pansy went very red and looked deeply upset.

"Well...I might have done...but I didn't go around not inviting you to things! that's just cruel and horrible...horribly cruel!" Pansy said defiantly and Hermione laughed and Pansy looked like she felt a lot less anxious again.

"Hermione?" Luna asked softly in her dreamy tone and the Gryffindor turned to look at her.

"I would've invited you to anything...you're my favourite weirdo I know," Luna said taking Hermione's hand. Hermione began to blink rapidly it was all she could do to stave off the tears. There was a loud sobbing from nearby and Hermione looked up to see where it was coming from.

"Neville are you...crying?" Ron asked a little shocked.

"No!... You're crying..." Neville said drawing chuckles from everyone else as he himself was half laughing at his tears of joy at seeing how sweet Luna and Hermione were as Luna patted him on the back as he hastily rubbed his eyes.

"Peat's sake...is this what you lot do all the time? Sit around sharing sad stories and taking part in group therapy sessions?" Malfoy scoffed shaking his head.

"Its called having friends and begin capable of basic acts of humanity like empathy and the ability to support one and other...maybe try it some time eh?" Harry said sarcastically as Malfoy just shook his head again.

"Maybe try being able to beat me in a training session for once Potter," Draco said changing the subject.

"I think you'll find I've disarmed you six times since we started training," Harry said smugly.

"And I think 'you'll' find I put you on you're back 'Seven' times Potter!" Malfoy retorted.

"Maybe but I still had my wand in my hand and sent yours flying while even on the ground... every time," Harry said refusing to give in. The pair argued away for ages until Ginny made another joke about wizards always comparing wand sizes and the pair stopped again and everyone returned to their work.

"This has been fun hasn't it?" Hermione said more to herself than anyone else a little later and Ron snorted.

"Revision? Oh, yeah laugh a minute can hardly contain my excitement, scared I might pass out from the sheer majesty of it all," Ron said shaking his head and Ginny hit him a dig in the ribs.

"Ow...it's a joke Ginny, Merlin's sake!" Ron said rubbing his sore side.

"For once we're in agreement Weasley...all this reading...I'm liable to fall asleep during our Battle at this rate..." Malfoy said stretching his arms and yawning in an exaggerated fashion.

"I think I might get killed by my Gran for doing badly...I'm more worried about that than this battle...have any of you seen my Gran when she's off on one? Stress isn't close to covering what I feel at the moment," Neville said swallowing hard.

"I just meant...its nice having everyone together like this...one last time before..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Hermione Granger! This isn't the last anything you hear me!" Luna said out of nowhere sternly and so loud the entire room turned to look in her direction.

"Um...yes ma'am," A slightly stunned Hermione replied as Luna seemed to regain control of herself and settled back down as Daphne and Pansy exchanged glances with each other and then Hermione all three unable to hid their smiles.

"That's you told," Harry said quietly so only Hermione could hear not looking up as he kept writing but the laughter was clear to hear in his voice.

"I'll slap you Harry Potter....right here in front of everyone...and don't think I wont...see what everyone thinks of the big chosen one then!" Hermione said sarcastically as Harry looked up at her eyes alive with mischief seeming to dare her to do just that. Hermione didn't have to make good on her promise however as looking at her watch it was clear it was time for them to get to the real work.

All too soon the study time had passed and Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up from her watch had gotten up already. He was to see standing there offering her a hand up. It was time to finalise the plan and make sure everyone had their tasks and proper assignments. Hermione Harry and Luna moved to the front of the room as everyone cleared away their books and notes and got ready to give their final speech and pep talk.

"Alright listen up and listen carefully this will likely be the last time you hear this so no talking! You've all seen what Hermione can do and we'd hate to lose any of you to the hospital wing before we even get to a real fight" Harry said sounding every bit the Professor making Hermione grin before she began to speak. He'd also sounded so commanding and sure of himself and her that she began to relax and felt her nerves fade away.

"So this is it, all our hard work has lead us here. Lestrange is at this moment preparing her assault and will be storming into the grounds of Hogwarts tomorrow night. Draco you will be in the shrieking shack to meet her with Isabeau you will lead Bellatrix and her forces through the tunnel. When the time is right, make an excuse to check the coast is clear exiting the tunnel first and after shouting for Bellatrix and her cronies to come up you will run for dear life out of the way of the whomping willow.! Hermione said stopping for a quick breath and to make sure everyone was following along so far. When she was sure no one was lost she pressed on. 

"As Bellatrix and her death eaters stream out of the tunnel Squad one, lead by Harry with our fifteen strong units of our best duellist will rain down as many curse spells and jinxes as possible upon the death eaters. The racket we'll cause will wake the whomping willow and it will likely maim and kill any of the death eaters we fail to incapacitate ourselves. Now I know what you're thinking why don't the death eaters just run back underground? Well, Isabeau will seal the entrance behind them leaving them with no means to retreat." Hermione said gritting her teeth as the crowd before she nodded and cliched their fists seeming to greatly enjoy the notion of getting the death eaters trapped like that.

"While this battle is going on squad two, lead by Luna and myself will approach from the death eaters left flank with our fifteen second strongest duellist we'll seal off any retreat into the forbidden forest. By this time the racket and sound of duelling will have no doubt woken half the school and the potential enemies within. That's where squad three lead by Daphne and Pansy comes in. Our third squad of our fourteen third tire duellists will be waiting at two key locations to head off any sympathetic Slytherin students who might seek to aid Bellatrix and her friends. Their top priority is to take out Crabbe and Goyle who are most likely to come running to aid their parents who will no doubt be with Bellatrix." Hermione paused again as some Slytherins muttered to each other talking about the 'useless oafs' and the 'pare of fools' that they seemed to have grown to despise.

"They will subdue anyone trying to leave the dungeons meanwhile Ginny and Ron will make sure our one traitorous professor can also not join the battle. again this professor will only be known to select few in our leadership so nothing accidentally leaks out to them early. With the whomping willow and our first two squads hopefully being enough to take the death eaters and with the other two squads stopping any Slytherins and our rogue professor... it will then be time to seek the aid of Professor Dumbledore and any of the other trustworthy Professors. Who will likely put us all in detention forever but hopefully not outright expel us for our reckless endangerment of ourselves." Hermione said getting a tad bit anxious as she thought of having to explain herself to Professor McGonnagal later after this was all done. 

"Though no doubt furious some of them may even join the fight relatively quickly upon hearing the awful din we'll be creating its best to have a few of squad three seek out any of the heavier sleepers among the professors...just in case we need extra back up once the fight commences." Hermione finally finished looking at all the determined faces before her feeling confident and like they could take on the world.

"Any Questions?" Harry asked as he began pacing along the rows of lined up students.

"Is anyone else aroused by the commanding fierce nature of that speech and utter conviction with witch it was made," Luna asked suddenly taking Hermione's hand and the room exploded with laughter cheers and wolf whistling.

"No questions Potter, we've got our orders...now let's kick some death eater arse!" A Slytherin boy near the back shouted causing more shouts and roars of agreement.

"We might just pull this off, my sexy ultra badass favourite Professor in all the world," Pansy whispered excitedly in a blushing Hermione's ear. Hermione just sighed having no words for the sentence she had just heard unable to quite believe it was a real set of words that another human had knowingly allowed themselves to say and instead just basked in the applause and adoration of the D.A.

"Come and get us, Bella," Hermione muttered squeezing Luna's hand tightly.

*******

Narcissa narrowed her eyes as she pulled back the curtain of her bedroom window. From here she overlooked the vast garden of Malfoy Manor and viewed her sister in the same spot she had been in for hours. Bella was eerily still at the moment, the wind swirling her wild dark curls around her face as she toyed with her dragon bone blade. It was late afternoon the sun was hiding behind some clouds, a storm was brewing or so it seemed to Narcissa. 

A light drizzle began but it did not bring Bellatrix out of her daze and she stayed rooted to the spot deep in thought as her face grew slick with the light rain. Cloaked in shadow, a glass of goblin wine in her hand, Narcissa could tell she wouldn't have to worry about Bella looking up and catching her as she took in the witches odd behaviour. Bellatrix didn't seem to want to know anything outside of the strange activity she'd been engaged in for the best part of the day with her knife. 

Narcissa shook her head as she watched Bella lunge forward violently out of nowhere and throw that knife of hers at an ancient gnarled dead tree at the bottom of the garden impaling the trunk with deadly accuracy. She'd been out there for hours sticking the blade in the same spot repeatedly with frightening precision and then wordless summoning the knife back to her and so she went on, over and over. She seemed to be in a bit of a trance, completely zoned out and dead to the world around her. Narcissa didn't like this one little bit. 

Her sister had been quiet ever since her return from her 'mission' last week. She'd claimed to have been following the dark lord's orders of course but it was an obvious lie. She'd clearly gone to see Isabeau and from what Narcissa could gather something about this meeting from her sister's attitude, hadn't pleased Bellatrix at all. She'd become withdrawn, hardly spoke, barely ate and her usually manic laughter hadn't been used to terrify the staff in days.

Though her sister's hyper over-excitable nature was often grating and sometimes downright infuriating Narcissa had to admit that she missed her sisters normal wild outlandish self. This silent brooding creature she'd become was somehow worse and more maddening than any other mood her sister had previously thrown at her over the years. It reminded Narcissa of how Bellatrix had acted the week Andromeda had been cast out of the family for her disgraceful choice to shack up with a muggle man. Though she would never admit it Bellatrix had loved Andromeda deeply almost as much as Narcissa and her ultimate betrayal at the hands of her younger sister had been crushing. 

So what exactly had happened with Isabeau for Bellatrix to act as she had done then? What had brought about this awful terrible silence and Bellatrixes retreat into her own thoughts?

There were so many things Narcissa wished to ask her older sister but it was uncertain if Bella would comply or fly off the handle. Had Isabeau made contact with Draco? Was he still carrying out his plan? Were Granger and the Lovegood girl still a threat? Had something gone wrong? Why had Bella hidden this mission from her in the first place? Narcissa polished off her glass of wine as her mind ran away with her throwing up more and more questions and providing her with only more and more anxiety. Narcissa set down her glass on the windowsill just as a rumble of thunder sounded from above and the sound of heavy rain starting to batter against the window was all that filled the room. 

Narcissa hoped Bella would take shelter from the rain inside the Manor but the witch seemed unphased with the worsening weather conditions and stubbornly kept up her target practice. It seemed even though she was getting soaked it didn't appear to matter one fig to her. Narcissa sighed and made to leave pulling on a coat as she left the room to go and fetch her sister.

Bellatrix pulled her knife back to her nonverbally via Accio for what must've been the thousandth time. She'd had her aim down for hours and was only persisting with this activity as it cleared her mind and helped her relax. She needed a clear head for the battle that was to come. She'd tried to convince herself there wouldn't be any real fight once she and her small attack force stormed into the castle but the feeling she was walking into a trap would not leave her.

Paranoia had served her well in the past so Bellatrix was trusting her gut once more and was readying for the worst. Something about the way Isabeau had been acting hadn't sat right with her. Something had changed, the girl's adoration of her seemed...lacking somehow. Why hadn't she begged to come home or refused to let go of her 'Belle' when she'd had to leave again so quickly.

The witch Bellatrix had sent to Hogsmeade wouldn't have let her leave the three broomsticks without a quick roll in the hay. Prior to leaving Malfoy Manor Bellatrix had barely been able to keep the girl off her but back in that village the witch had been closed off and distant. Bellatrix had thought of diving into her mind right then and there but she'd already spent far too long in that little village and had to be gone before some Auror on late-night patrol barraged in at the wrong moment and discovered her.

Of the many faces that swam before her eyes during her target practice, Dumbledores, The minister for magic, Lovegood, and Granger it had been Isabeau's face that had caused her to throw her knife hardest. Bellatrix gritted her teeth and let out a snarl as she flung the Knife at the tree again imagining it hitting Isabeau right between the eyes.

"I'm your Belle! Izzy! I know you haven't done what I think you've done! It's...a mistake...only....it can't be because even when I'm wrong....I'm always right!" Bellatrix snapped shouting at the dead tree as thor bashed his hammer and the skies echoed with thunder again. Bellatrix looked up to the dark clouds only now noticing the rain. She closed her eyes and let the water wash over her, breathing deeply trying to calm herself. No Izzy is mine she wouldn't turn, not her. Bellatrix tried to let this soothing thought sink in but it wouldn't take and instead, her eyes shot open and she had her knife flying back to her hand once again.

"If she was still ours...then you'd have a stronger connection to her when we dream...yet these last few nights...you haven't been able to get in contact have you?" A voice said in a sing-song tone in Bellatrix's mind. Bellatrix nodded in agreement, her connection had felt weaker of late and every time she was about to contact Isabeau she found herself being thrown out of the dream.

"A dirty filthy traitours rat!" Another voice shouted appearing alongside the other one. Bellatrix nodded again so quickly she actually hurt her neck a little. 

"No Izzy is ours...she wouldn't...she couldn't...not to her Belle!" A quieter less harsh voice said and Bellatrix brought her free hand up to her mouth and began chewing her nails.

"Bella?" A soft voice called straining to be heard over the wind and rain. Bellatrix spun on her heel to face a witch running toward her hooded and cloaked. Before she knew what she was doing Bellatrix found herself charging at the figure her blade raised as the figure suddenly began to resemble Isabeau in her mind. Bellatrix leaped on the figure bringing her knife to the witch's throat.

"Traitor!" Bellatrix roared as another clap of thunder sounded overhead.

"BELLA!" Narcissa shouted trying to throw her sister off but Bellatrix was totally out of it and didn't recongise her sister at all. Bellatrix stabbed her blade into the wet earth next to Narcissa's ear just missing her skin by a hair. 

"Bella please!" Narcissa shouted struggling and still trying to throw her sister off but the half-mad witch grasped her sister's throat and began choking her.

"No one turns their back on Bellatrix Black!" Bellatrix screamed spit flying from her mouth as she bore down on her sister with as much force as she could muster. Narcissa felt herself fading away, the world was growing darker and darker she couldn't breath couldn't think. Flashes of her childhood, brief moments of laughter, her sisters singing all swirled through her head. Narcissa could feel the blood pounding in her head but the noise grew quiet, her heart seemed to slow her eyes fluttered shut as tried with her last breath to reach her sister one last time.

"I-It's....C-Cissy..." Narcissa managed to choke out and Bellatrixes face fell as her vision seemed to clear and Isabeau faded and only her sister remained. Bellatrix tore her hands away from her sister's throat clutching at her own hair looking like she was about to pull it out.

"Cissy! No...Cissy!" Bellatrix pressed her ear to her sister's chest, she let out of a cry of relief as she could hear a faint heartbeat. Bellatrix clambered off her sister and hurriedly scooped her up into her arms and made for the Manor not even taking her knife she was so distraught at what she had done.

"I didn't mean it, Cissy! I thought you were someone else! Please stay with me!" Bellatrix cried as she ran into the manor kicking open the front door not giving a damn that she knocked one of the maids flat on her back as she did so. She carried Narcissa into the living room and laid her down on the grand coffee table. Bellatrix began casting as many healing spells as she could recall till she landed on the one for resuscitation and let out a cry of joy as Narcissa began to cough and splutter and showed further signs of life. 

Bellatrix summoned a glass and filled it with water from her wand and dropped to her knees next to Narcissa trying to hold her head up as gently as possible to stop her from coughing and choking anymore than was necessary before placing the glass lightly to her sister's lips and pouring a little water into her mouth.

"Hush now! Bella's got you, Cissy,...you're okay now...It's over now....drink now...slowly....that's a good girl what a brave good girl!" Bellatrix cooed sounding like she was addressing a five-year-old with a scraped knee and not her fully grown adult sister whom she'd just tried to strangle.

Narcissa swallowed the water deeply, her watery eyes were wide and terrified she scrambled backward off the table and away from Bellatrix drawing her wand and aiming at her sister. She tried to stand but it was like her legs were made of nothing but water and she couldn't manage it so collapsed against the sofa breathing deeply her wand still trained on her sister.

Bellatrixes lower lip trembled Narcissa couldn't recall the last time she'd seen her sister display genuine sorrow and regret like this. Bella bit her lip and suddenly fell to her knee's and scrambled around the coffee table to face her sister. Narcissa tried to shout to tell her to stay back where she was but her throat was too soar and nothing but a whimper left her lips. Bellatrix seemed to get the message and stopped a little way back from her sister still looking terrified as Narcissa glared at her hand shaking as she gripped her wand.

"I...It wasn't...I don't know what happened, Cissy...I thought you were someone else...I would never hurt you...Cissy please!" Bellatrix tried to move forward but Narcissa kept her wand trained on her and she stopped again.

"What's wrong with you!" Narcissa cried shaking her head. Bellatrix seemed to lose herself then and scurried onward to her sister knocker her wand away before she could do anything and throwing her arms around the witch sobbing as she held her. Narcissa froze in fear for a second thinking she was about to be strangled again but it didn't happen. 

Bellatrix just wailed acting like a child and Narcissa against everything she had been trying to tell herself. About not falling for her sister's sad eyes and words pleading for forgiveness. About not giving in this time, about it being the last time she would call herself her sister all of it faded. None of it rang true in her head. Even though she had committed just hours ago to having Bella set up and taken away from her forever so that she might have her son returned to her, Narcissa couldn't help herself hugging her weeping pathetic mess of sibling as hard as she could.

"Not my Cissy," Bellatrix cried into Narcissa chest her face a mess of tears and wild matted hair as it clung to her cheeks as she pressed her head into her younger sister as hard as possible.

"Hush...Bella," Narcissa said trying to calm her.

"Never my Cissy! Never hurt Cissy," Bellatrix said seeming to be having a conversation with an invisible third party.

"No, you didn't Bella...Please now stop this come back to me," Narcissa said shaking Bellatrix a little trying to get her to rise off her but the witch was still out of it mumbling to herself incoherently. There was only one way out of this Narcissa reasoned. Narcissa pulled herself and Bellatrix up so they were facing each other it took great effort to stop Bellatrix trying to hide her face in her chest again but Narcissa managed to hold her upright long enough to fix her with a look she had never given her before. Though it was one Bella had often visited upon her in brief moments when she though Narcissa wasn't looking at her. That subtle look that said so much without words.

Bellatrix froze and stopped her sobbing as the tears ceased to flow. Narcissa leaned forward and closed her eyes placing her lips against Bellatrix's neck making the witch shudder and let out the tiniest of gasps. A kiss that shouldn't be shared between sisters but one that Narcissa felt she had no choice but to give in order to return Bellatrix to something of her senses. Narcissa lingered for what seemed hours before pulling back to gaze at a stunned Bellatrix who just sat there on her knee's unblinking.

"Bella?" Narcissa asked after a moment and Bellatrix blinked and seemed to awake from her daze.

"Cissy?" Bellatrix muttered swallowing and bringing a hand up to her neck to caress the spot on her neck where Narcissa's lips still burned red hot against her skin.

"You're going tonight? Well, I'm not staying here without my Bella," Narcissa said as Bellatrix looked wide-eyed and fearful. Narcissa had never used the words my Bella before and it seemed to be having the intended effect.

"I...Cissy...too dangerous I can't let you...Don't ask this of me," Bellatrix said shaking her head. Narcissa grabbed her hand and sharply brought it up to her cheek and held it there,

"Bella please....take me to my son... we'll watch him triumph together and then we'll come home as a family..." Narcissa said softly as Bellatrix bit her lip. looking like a scared lost little girl. Before she could answer there was a number of loud cracks from outside the door and a thunderous loud voice boomed around the entrance hall.

"Bella? Where are you, woman? It's the right time? You said we had to be here at six so where are ya then? I'm ready to hunt!" Snarled the voice of Fenrir Greyback.

"Oh Bella come on I want to play it's been so long since we slaughtered those muggle together," Alecto Carrow cooed from outside. 

Bellatrix regained her normal bravado so quickly it was starling as she bound to her feet and hurriedly pulled up Narcissa and began fixing her robes back into place along with raising a hand toward the open window nearby. Narcissa let out a cry of surprise as Bellatrixes dragon bone blade found its mistresses waiting for hand the dark witch got that twisted smile of hers on her lips.

"You'll do what I say at all time, Cissy?" Bellatrix said it like it was a question but Narcissa knew an order when she heard one and nodded.

"Good...we've got some mighty big rats to slaughter...Bellatrix Black is about to clean house...Poor bushy and Blondie," Bellatrix giggle she had been about to add Izzy to that sentence but opted to keep that information to herself just awhile longer so her sister didn't go getting sentimental about one of her poor little maids.

Bellatrix stowed her blade away and marched out into the entrance corridor where twenty-five of her fellow death eaters were now gathered. Most had dawned their robes and masks but not Greyback he didn't fear identification and thus wore no mask. Besides, his gnarled scarred face was more intimating than any mask could ever be. Bellatrix was fond of his propensity for violence and cruelty but loathed the fact he smelled like wet dog and was so often reluctant to follow her commands.

"Nice of you to join us Bella and lovely Narcissa too what an honour this truly is," Greyback said with a clear tone of mockery.

"You going to howl all night wolf boy or are you going to bite," Bellatrix snapped and greybacks face twisted from its playful mockery into a vicious contorted ball of rage.

"Don't test me, woman! You might be running this operation but the Dark Lord has said that I'm to be second in command and keep a close eye on you! Been one too many screw ups under your leadership recently... don't think you'll live through another, we'll see how you like my bite then" Greyback barked. Bellatrix cackled seeming to unnerve Greyback as he took a step back.

"Save it for the kiddies at the school that's a good dog," Bellatrix cooed in a sweet baby voice making a few Death Eaters chuckle nervously and Greyback just glared at her.

"Alright, enough of the how to do's...you all know the drill! into Hogsmeade quietly silence anybody who gets in our way and straight into the shrieking shack...Then it's onto the castle...remember Draco's the one who finished Dumbledore got it! That mudblood with more hair than sense and her little blonde girlfriend is mine understand! Everyone else, however, is yours to slaughter as you wish...oh and anyone fires off a spell that for any reason comes near myself or my Cissy...I collect your head! Bellatrix shouted drawing her blade in a flash sending it flying at a bust of Lucius Malfoy and carving the head straight off the shoulders and causing it to crash to the floor where the marble smashed against the floor. Bellatrix kept her hand raised and her blade flew right back to her hand.

"Understood!" All the death eaters save for Greyback who remained unimpressed said yes as they began to disapparate. Only Greyback and one masked witch remained Narcissa looked at her for a second this one appeared uneasy but as soon as Bella turned her gaze on her there was a crack and she was gone.

"Get gone, doggy," Bellatrix said in a sickeningly sweet voice with a small pout. Greyback let out a low grumbled snarl and he too was gone.

"Okay Cissy...you can come but you're staying out of the fight got it, use a disillusionment charm and keep yourself at a distance, Draco has to keep his word and finish his task...he can't see you or he might...well lets not even entrain the idea of failure shall we? I'll guide him and keep him safe till his work is done...then we'll all come home, as a family," Bellatrix said looking at Narcissa directly in the eye stepping close to her and taking her hand. Narcissa just nodded simply and drew her wand.

"Stay close to me Cissy...and if that mongrel dog tries to promote himself to second in command by taking a shot while my back is turned...you bury the fool okay?" Bellatrix said taking Narcissa's arm and giving her a peck on the cheek before they disapparated together. Narcissa's last thought before vanishing was, 'Don't let me down, Andy'.

******

"I don't believe it of all the nights Dumbledore had to pull something like this and he had to choose tonight!" Hermione shouted for the fifth time as she paced around nervously will Luna tried her best to calm her once more by taking her arm. Harry had been called away at the last moment to go on another bloody trip and it had risked upsetting their plans greatly.

"We can still do this...Harry believes in us...Neville can do just as fine a job leading Squad one. His duelling has along immensely and you saw the fire in his eyes when he spoke of fighting Bellatrix." Luna said pleading with Hermione to calm herself.

"Yes...I know...its just...Bloody Dumbledore he has such terribly timing<" Hermione said stamping her foot.

"Hermione should you really be making so much noise the Death Eaters might come pouring out of that tunnel any moment can you please get back down here on the ground with the rest of us," Cho Chang whispered she hadn't meant to be rude but it still came across that way. Hermione didn't argue however and laid back down in the grass just behind a low rise in the earth that hid them from view. They were over back the lake eyes trained on the base of the whomping willow. The entirety of the Hogwarts grounds was bathed in moonlight so they would have no trouble seeing Bellatrix and her invasion force when they arrived. They seemed to be running a little behind schedule. Hermione had thought they would have seen Draco make an appearance by now to signal Nevilles Squad who was at the other side of the ground to open fire on the death eaters before herself and Luna lead a charge on Bellatrixes left flank catching them in a crossfire. While at the same time the death eater would hopefully be getting turned to paste by the ancient foul-tempered tree. 

"Do you think something happened to Draco?" Luna questioned low enough so only Hermione would hear.

"No..or at least I hope not...maybe Bella and her friends got delayed in Hogsmeade...maybe the Aurors have already engaged her," Hermione said getting a little too much hope to seep into her voice at the thought of their not even needing to be a fight after all. The look on Luna's face was unconvinced however and Hermione's heart sank. She looked at the rest of her Squad of the D.A and how determined they were and she felt a great fire lignite at her core and she clenched her teeth gripping her wand tightly looking back towards the whomping willow.

"Come on Draco..."

*******

Narcissa trailed behind the others as they darted through the narrow streets of Hogsmeade keeping her eyes on Bellatrix's back as best she could moving when she moved and stopping when she did. Bellatrix raised a hand suddenly and the four Death Eaters following her and Narcissa stopped a knelt down as did she. Someone was coming. Two hooded wizards stopped under a street light, Ministry types if Narcissa had to guess. Probably Aurors but whether or not they were Bellatrix wasn't about to stop and ask questions she moved across the street keeping to shadows till she was lined up beside the wizards and the next thing Narcissa saw that blade of Bella's flew out of her hand cutting through the air making a slight whistling sound as it crossed right in front of the two wizards. 

For second Narcissa thought Bellatrix had missed but then the two wizards dropped to the ground clutching at their throats which had been sliced open by the blade as it flew right past them. It must have barely grazed them but that was all it took. As Bellatrix immediately summoned her blade back to her she gestured for Narcissa and the other four to join her across the street. Narcissa was about to move when someone grabbed her from behind and clasped a hand over her mouth and dragged her back into a side alley. Bellatrix who had instructed Narcissa to use a charm to stay hidden and remain back as they moved through the village, of course, didn't notice anything was wrong at all and her and the rest moved every onward toward the shrieking shack silently killing and incapacitating anyone who strayed into their path. Narcissa tried to scream but the person gripping her mouth was too tight and all that came out was a strangled and muffled noise.

"Cissa! stop! it's me," a female voice said letting Narcissa go and she turned just a step witch removed her death eater mask to reveal herself.

"Andromeda! Merlin you nearly gave me a heart attack. How did you see through my charm?" Narcissa said gasping for air.

"Perception Cissa....something our dear sister's friends are sorely lacking," Andromeda said putting her mask back on to maintain her disguise.

"You say that but I was sure Bellatrix had rumbled you back at the Manor...they way she looked at you," Narcissa said wringing her hands.

"I did get a bit jumpy for a second myself but I think she just noted that the witch I took these robes and mask from was a tad bit shorter than I am," Andromeda said moving to look around the corner of the alley and make sure the way was clear.

"Come on Cissa...we need to get into the shack...I know you're eager to see Draco but whatever you do don't alert him to your presence...I'll follow him and Bella till I have a chance to take her out and then grab him. You stay out of this madness as much as possible." Andromeda said looking over her shoulder at Narcissa who was scowling at her.

"Would you stop that...you and Bella....you're both still treating me like a child! I can duel I can fight!" Narcissa said drawing her wand.

"And I believe it Cissa! Truly I do but if you get hurt who is going to take Draco to safety then....that boy needs his mother...don't put yourself in harm's way, please! I promise I'll bring him to you and...then I'll sort out Bella...once and for all. Now come on she'll be in the shack with the other by now. Narcissa followed Andromeda at a distance as she made her way to the shack. They passed more unfortunate Aurors with their throats opened bleeding out on the street. Bella seemed to be in a rush and hadn't deemed it worthwhile to hide the bodies it looked like. There was no telling if any of them even were dark wizard catchers or just unluck townsfolk who picked the wrong night to go down to the bar.

"That you Alessa? A male death eater called as Andromeda stepped into the shrieking shack closely followed by Narcissa. Andromeda made a quiet reply and the death eater nodded.

"Right well you're the last come on! Bella's down in the basement with the rest...young Malfoy has found us a tunnel looks like. Do you know much about this french maid that's been serving Bella's sister? Don't know why but Bella's bringing her along too she was staring daggers at her something up and I don't like it." The man rambled off as he lead Andromeda and Narcissa into the basement and behind an old bookcase into a dark and dank tunnel. Not before long they soon found Bellatrix and the others. When Narcissa caught sight of Draco she had to cover her mouth for fear of crying out to him. Andromeda gave her as a light pat on the back as she passed to comfort her moving into position a little way from Draco.

"So where do we come out dear nephew," Bellatrix asked surveying the steps before her that were illuminated by moonlight spilling in from narrow entrance above their current position.

"Just outside the forest not far from that Oaf Hagrids...I'll go up first to make sure the fat fool isn't laying around drunk in the grounds...he's been known to do that," Draco is in a bored drawl making to head up the steps but Bellatrix grabbed his arm and Narcissa felt her heart skip a beat.

"No..." Bellatrix said simply turning to Isabeau.

"Dear...Izzy, you check things out first," Bellatrix said sweetly and Isabeau turned white as snow.

"My Belle...but I have to return to the three broomsticks...if Rosmerta notices I'm missing she might send people looking..." Isabeau rambled.

"Oh you won't need to worry about that...ah here he comes I'd know that stench anywhere...how'd things go Greyback?" Bellatrix asked as everyone turned with their wands raised to light the return of Greyback whom no one had noted was missing till now.

"Tore the place apart... it's burning as we speak," Grayback said with a low chuckle.

"What! I didn't say burn it just take out Rosmerta and anyone inside! We don't need a bonfire drawing attention to us you fool!" Bellatrix snapped clearly displeased with this extra step Greyback had taken.

"Calm yourself the rest of you took out anyone who was hanging around and I took it the villagers at the bar...there no one to notice the fire," Greyback laughed seeming totally at ease even if there was a chance of drawing more attention to them.

"Well, you did get everyone Greyback? You saw Rosmerta bleed out?" Bellatrix asked seriously.

"Well you know how it is...when I'm in a blood rage I don't tend to recall the faces of everyone I've just mauled but if she was in there she's dead!" Greyback said getting a little irritable now.

"There no time for this! Isabeau...get up the stairs and clear the way!" Bellatrix shouted grabbing the girl and shoving her towards the steps she tripped and fell but quickly scrambled to her feet and kept going. She tried not to cry out as she knew it would be instant death on the other side of this tunnel is she awoke the tree.

"Aunt Bella please I need to be the one to lead the way into the castle in case we run into a Professor I can distract them while you..." Draco was silenced as Bellatrix rose her hand.

"Enough Draco...you'll take over once we're inside the castle itself...just let my little pet make sure there's not a nasty surprise waiting for us on the other side first," Bellatrix said with a giggle. Narcissa wanted to run to him and grab him but there were too many bodies between them she'd never get close un-noticed.

What was Bella Playing at sending Isabeau...after those things she'd shouted earlier when she had attacked Narcissa in a blind rage she had said some wild things about Isabeau. Something wasn't right here.

********

Daphne and Pansy lead their fellow Slytherins into the library moving softly as to not cause too much noise.

"You're sure Crabbe and Goyle ran in here?" Pansy asked as Daphne slipped into the room closing the door gently and moving behind a large bookcase where the rest of their Squad was assembled wands drawn.

"I'm certain, when have those two ever set foot in the library willingly? Isn't it a strange place for them to visit for fun?" Daphne said scanning the dark room for any sign of them.

"They'd never enter this place for fun," Pansy said quietly gripping her wand tightly. 

"They're up to something...them and that stupid little gang of followers they've amassed. They haven't been seen all evening till Daphne brought us that report of them heading in here," A Slytherin fifth year said crouching down behind a desk and peering over the top to get a better look at the room searching for Crabbe and Goyle or anyone else.

"What could they be doing in here it doesn't make much sense," Daphne said shaking her head.

"Well...Draco once told me of a secret passage behind that statue of Barney the bewildered next to the restricted section...it leads out into a cave somewhere in the forbidden forest!" Pansy said eyes going wide at the revelation of what she feared might be happening dawned on her.

"You think they got orders to sneak out and join Bellatrix that way?" Daphne asked colour draining from her face.

"Only one way to find out! let's move!" The fifth-year boy called heading toward the restricted section as Daphne Pansy and the other twelve students of their house followed.

"Stop where you are!" A high shrill voice shouted as the Slytherin Squad approached the statute of Barney the bewildered which had been pushed aside to reveal a passageway. The Passage in question was being guarded, to everyone's astonishment by Madame Pince and Millicent Bulstrode.

"You'll go no further," Pinch said in a cold far away tone as she aimed her wand at them.

"What the hells wrong with her?" Pansy asked but before Daphne could respond Millicent spoke.

"Imperious curse...it was easy really...now shut up Parkinson and let the big girls speak you stupid little..." 

"Don't. Call. Me. Stupid!" Pansy shouted before nonverbally hitting Millicent with knockback jinx sending her crashing into Madam Pince who toppled to the floor. Just as Daphne let a grin slip on her face it immediately disappeared again as out from behind various bookcases stepped other members of Crabbe and Goyle's little gang and in an instant, the library was lit up with flashes of light. Jinxes, curses and all manner of hexes were thrown in every direction. The library had come in for an unscheduled redecorating it seemed.

Bookcases shattered, books were shredded, the glass of the high windows was knocked out and tables and chairs were smashed against walls. Cries of pain and people roaring spells filled the air. Chaos reigned in the library as Pansy and Daphne did there best to command their small but skilled force.

Daphne looked up above a pair of students who were doing a fair amount of damage to her side and spotted the large chandelier and the gears in her mind moved quickly as she dove out from behind cover firing a severing charm at the chains holding the object up. The charm cut the chains and they snapped instantly the pair below screamed and just barely managed to avoid getting crushed their legs, however, were trapped and their wands had flown out of their hands. Daphne smiled to herself for a second forgetting that battle raging around her.

"STUPEFY!" A young witch from Crabbe and Goyle's gang shouted hitting Daphne in the back of the head sending her forward over a table and to the floor. Pansy rounded on her and hit her with a leg-locker curse forcing her to fall to the ground, Pansy then drew a bookcase down onto the witch as she flayed around on the ground like a fish. Pansy quickly ran to Daphne and toppled over the table to use it as cover as she helped her girlfriend up.

"Daph!" Pansy called shaking the witch who had split open her forehead when she'd fallen.

"I'm fine Pansy...oh tell me you nailed that little bitch!" Daphne said feeling her sore forehead, grimacing as she leaned back against the overturned table jumping as a curse crashed against the wood and deflected off it and destroyed a globe of the world sitting on a nearby desk.

"She's down! Now come on lets clear these rats out and get after Crabbe and Goyle! We have to get to them before they come up behind Hermione and Luna!" Pansy said helping Daphne to her feet both instantly firing off spells in the direction of the last few standing supporters of Crabbe and Goyle.

*******

"Any sign of him yet?" Ron asked as Ginny peered out from behind the tapestry the pair had chosen to hide behind to keep an eye on Snape's office so they could catch him if he tried to run off to join Bellatrix.

"No nothing! stop asking and keep quiet...I'm sure I heard something from the floors below...I think there's duel happening!" Ginny whispered harshly straining her ears to try and make out what the dull thuds and banging coming from below truly were.

"Could just be Peeves, acting like a moron again" Ron reasoned hoping the Death Eaters hadn't breached the castle already.

"Maybe Crabbe and Goyle tried to sneak out of the dungeons and ran into Pansy and Daphne's squad?" Ginny asked biting her lip.

"Could be...but Daphne and Pansy could wipe the floor with that pair of useless trolls... let's stay put our job is to take out Snape so let's stick to it," Ron said swallowing hard as the idea of duelling Snape almost made him pass out.

"I wish Harry was here.." Ginny muttered just as the door of Snape's office opened and light spilt out into the corridor. Ginny gripped her wand and took a deep breath.

*****

Isabeau crawled out of the hole beneath the whomping willow doing her best not to make a sound. Hermione and Luna had warned her in the last dream they had shared that if for some reason she had no choice but to exit the tunnel then she must move with utmost caution. Isabeau got to her feet half fearing she might be struck with half a dozen curses at once but no spells came. she just stood with her hand in the air in the case. She was supposed to shout for Bellatrix and give her the all clear to come up but when she did that the willow would awake and she'd have to run Isabeau found herself frozen unable to speak.

Hermione viewed the witch from her position down by the lake trembling her heart pounding. Something was badly wrong if Draco hadn't exited, Hermione looked to find Neville and his squad they as of yet hadn't made a move. Neville had been briefed to only give the order to attack once Bellatrix and the other death eaters where in sight. Hermione was thankful in away Neville had been put in charge of squad one as Harry might have gotten a little wand happy at this point and taken Isabeau down without checking to see who she was.

"Hermione, what do we do?" Pavarti Patil asked nervously.

"Wheres Draco?" Astoria asked from behind her.

"Calm down....just stay quiet everyone we need to watch and wait we'll only have one shot at this...I know it's hard but everyone stay where you are and no more talking," Hermione said swallowing hard.

"Don't blow this Malfoy," Hermione muttered almost losing grip of her wand as it grew very hot and clammy and hard to grasp.

******

"What she playing at?" Greyback as Bellatrix after a few minutes had passed without a word from Isabeau.

"Aunt Bella if I could just.." Draco froze as Bellatrix spun around to face her nephew.

"I'm going to give you this one chance to confess Draco...whats really going on here...why is Isabeau acting like..." Bellatrix was cut off by the sound of a dozen running feet coming from the other end of the tunnel. Many voices began to echo along the tunnel as well.

"Are they in here?"

"Bastard tried to maul me! Hurry up they can't get away"

"Quickly come on they can't be that far ahead"

"This way I saw him run in here!"

Bellatrix's blood ran cold as she recognised that last voice. Rosmerta had seemingly escaped the burning bar after all.

"Killed them all did you!" Bellatrix snapped punching Greyback right in the belly making him double over.

"OUT! Everyone Out!" Bellatrix bellowed and the tunnel began to empty as the death eaters drew there wands. Narcissa quickly moved to Draco but got shoved out of the way by the crowd and Draco was carried away outside by them. Andromeda had been near him hopefully she could separate him from the others once they were outside.

"Cissy if you're here get out and get to cover!" Bellatrix called as she walked a little way into the tunnel to face the villagers from Hogsmeade who had survived. Narcissa didn't need telling twice she bolted and made her way out of the tunnel. 

"Come on get up get in formation," A large burly Death eater was shouting as they all lined up getting ready to march on Hogwarts. Narcissa caught a glimpse of Draco he'd moved over toward Isabeau who was stupidly standing with her arms in the air. Draco quietly brought her hands down by her side and began moving themselves off toward the forbidden forest a few steps at a time. Narcissa made her way over to them wondering why Draco was backing way toward the forest and just then all hell broke loose. From inside the tunnel, there was a thunderous explosion followed by Bellatrix cackling. As some death eaters turned to look what was happening a shout from across the grounds rang out.

"TAKE THEM!" 

All at once a series of curses and jinxes flew towards the Death Eaters position taking them unawares. Some tried to fire back but had no time to aim and thus were extremely ineffective. Narcissa dove to the ground to avoid a series of spells that collided above her head exploding and sending multicolored sparks in all directions. That was when the Whomping Willow awakened. Narcissa looked up to see one of the Death Eaters whose mask had fallen from their face was being swung up into the air by a branch. He roared for help but no one was in fit shape to aid him and had their own problems to worry about.

One witch was running for dear life when a branch from the willow impaled her straight through the back killing her instantly. She stayed stuck on the branch as it tossed her to into the air and then slammed her down hard into the dirt. Another wizard was being strangled by a branch that had curled its way around his neck. Narcissa scrambled away as fast she could toward the last place she had seen Draco and Isabeau as screams and spells sounded all around.

"You little rats are mine!" Fenrir Greyback called breaking free from a branch and charging towards the figures who were still sending a stream of unending spells towards the splintering and fracturing Death eater forces.

Just as Greyback reached the frontline of the enemy combatants he was taken off guard by a spell that came from his left flank and sent him crashing to earth. Narcissa saw another group charging up from the direction of the lake taking down even more of Bellatrix's forces as they now had to contend with a murderous tree and spells coming from two different sides.

"Bella! Get out here!" Alecto Carrow shouted as she managed to summon one of her opponent's wands to her before snapping it in half sending the young boy she had disarmed running off to dive behind a shield wall created by his fellow students.

Bellatrix crawled up out of the tunnel from beneath the whomping willow eyes wild with fury as she witnessed the decimation of her forces. She saw the whomping willow crush two of her followers and roared with fury as she heard their ribs cracking. Bellatrix rounded on the tree raising her wand.

"Infernousmortem!" Bellatrix screamed and the largest flames Narcissa had ever witnessed erupted from her sister's wand. Taking the shape of large serpents and what looked like giant wolves as they engulfed the ancient whomping willow. An unholy screeching began seemingly coming from the willow itself as it was roasted the flames covering every inch of it. The fire didn't stop there and soon spread to the forbidden forest.

"Fiendfyre..." Narcissa whispered covering her mouth. One of the blackest of all the darkest spells known to wizardkind. It was extremely hard to control and near impossible to extinguish once unleashed. Narcissa ran into the forest to find Draco calling his and Isabeau's name. If she couldn't find them they'd be roasted alive.

Bellatrix began to cackle as the tree withered and shrank the poor creature still screeching as it burned. what was left of Bellatrix's forces retreated to her and reformed themselves as she began firing off orders.

"Take the ones on your left, move in formation! stick together killing curses only no mercy!" Bellatrix roared.

"You lot take the ones by the lake!" Bellatrix shouted firing off a killing curse towards the lake that flew past Cho Chang's ear just missing her. Luna grabbed Hermione from behind and pulled her down to the ground just as the jet of Greenlight flew over their heads.

"We cant Stay here Hermione.,..without the willow we can't beat them in such an open battlefield we need to retreat inside the castle we stand more of a chance in there...and you can't be out here with Bellatrix...that vow, no matter how much Isabeau regrets it could still be in effect," Luna shouted helping Hermione up again.

"Fallback to the castle!" Hermione shouted at the top of her voice.

"FALLBACK!" Neville shouted to his forces as they all ran back towards the entrance of the Castle.

"Yes! RUN! RUN MUDDY! HOW CAN I CHASE YOU IF YOU DONT RUN?!" Bellatrix screamed with delight as she sprinted after them have recognised Hermione's voice and making a bline for her. A few students stopped to fire some spells off to cover the retreat and Bellatrix took careful aim and in a split second her blade was flying through the air and speared Dean Tomas right through the hand and he dropped his wand crying out as Bellatrix summoned her blade back to her cackling with laughter. Hermione felt like her lungs were about to burst she lost concentration for one moment and that was all it took for her to trip over a stone and fall to the ground.

"Hermione!" Luna yelled running back to help her up immediately. Bellatrix was almost upon them Luna had dropped her wand to lift Hermione and the Gryffindor had lost hers in the fall. Bellatrix let a triumphant grin cross her face as she neared her targets her wand and blade raised. Just as she was about to let her blade fly from her fingertips a red jet of light hit her square in the chest.

"Hermine Luna get out of there!" Tonks roared as she sprinted towards them with Fleur Bill and Remus Lupin in toe all of whom engaged the death eaters in battle right away. Hermione grabbed up her wand as did Luna and they made their way towards the order members as fast as possible.

"What are you doing here!" Hermione shouted as she reached Tonks turning to fire off some more spells towards the chasing death eaters.

"You think Dumbledore would just run off and leave the school defenceless while he's gone?" Tonks shouted.

"What did you lot think you were playing at out here...how did Lestrange get in here!" Tonks said turning and running with Luna and Hermione as Remus covered them.

"Nows not the time we have to get to the astronomy tower!" Luna said grabbing Hermione and pulling her along as Tonks was left in complete confusion once again turning to engage the nearest Death Eater.

"Luna why on earth would we go up there...you've seen those dreams...we can't," Hermione pleaded her legs almost giving out as Luna forced her to keep up by not letting go of her arm.

"This is how we beat her...Hermione, we have to do this...Eir says it's the only way." Luna said as she scrambled up the grand staircase. Spells flew over their heads but they didn't look back the death eaters had clearly made it inside.

"Muddy come out come out where ever you are!" 

Hermione and Luna didn't stop as Bellatrix's voice sounded from far below them somewhere on the grand staircase.

"Hermione!" A voice called from the top of the second-floor staircase.

"Pansy! Daphne! What are you doing here why aren't you watching Crabbe and Goyle!" Hermione said before throwing her arms around the bloody-faced girls and pulling them close before they could answer.

"They escaped through a tunnel in the library out to the forbidden forest...we tried to chase them but they sealed the exit, collapsed the tunnel we barely got out in time," Daphne said still visibly shaken from the events.

"The forests on fire...I don't think we'll have to worry about them anymore no matter what their plan was," Hermione said biting her lip.

"Please, we can't stand around here talking...if we don't get to the tower then..." Luna trailed off her face falling as she looked over Hermione's shoulder.

"Ah here we are, reunited again at last...oh what joy...and two Slytherins...hmm hope you've chased down this filthy mudblood and her blood traitor girlfriend so you could hand them over to me dears," Bellatrix snapped eyeing, Daphne and Pansy. Her face was alive with malice, eyes wild with fury, nostrils flaring.

"You want them...you'll have to go through me!" Pansy said stepping forward and pushing Hermione Luna and Daphne behind her.

"That won't be a problem," Bellatrix said with a giggle and in a flash before Hermione could pull Pansy backwards out of the way Bellatrix had slashed at her middle with her blade opening a deep gash in Pansy's stomach. Pansy fell to her knees gripping her stomach as her school jumper darkened with blood. Daphne's scream was a horrifying primal wail of pure agony. Bellatrix even looked unnerved for a moment but her sickening smile soon returned and Daphne lost it she dove forward and headbutted Bellatrix as hard as she could Hermione heard a distinct crunch of bone on bone and winced. Bellatrix stumbled backward losing her balance and toppled over the bannister crying out as she plummeted towards the bottom floor.

"Just die you, unimaginable bitch!" Daphne roared as Bellatrix was swallowed by the darkness below. Daphne turned before falling to her knees next to Pansy who was still clutching her bleeding stomach shaking uncontrollably.

"No Pansy please...not you! not you Pansy!" Daphne said ripping up the sleeve of her robes to press against the wound. 

"Luna can you do something!" Hermione cried also falling down next to Pansy desperately cradling her head. Luna also got down next to her and brought her hand to Pansys belly and a similar white light to one that had appeared when Luna had healed her father at Christmas, spilt out of her palm. 

"Don't close your eyes, Pansy...you've lost a lot of blood but if you stay awake I think we can save you!" Luna said still pressing her hand all over the wound.

"H-Hermione..." Pansy whimpered reaching a hand up in search of the bushy haired witch.

"Yes, what do you need Pansy..." Hermione said trying to hold back tears.

"I just wanted to say....about that day on the train..." Pansy said her voice weak barely audible.

"What day... what do you mean?" Hermione said in confusion.

"In the first year...the journey to Hogwarts...you came into my compartment and asked if you could have a seat...and I told you to get lost," Pansy said eyes filling with tears.

"Oh don't think about that now.." Hermione said her heart almost shattering but Pansy interrupted her.

"I just wanted to say...I wish I'd let you sit down," Pansy said with a small smile before her eyes fluttered shut, Hermione squeezed her hand so hard she thought she might crush it accidentally.

"Pansy stay awake, keep your eyes open darling! Luna what's happening!" Daphne cried.

"She's passed out...she's weak but if you can get her to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey she might pull through," Luna said and Daphne immediately scooped Pansy up into her arms and made to head toward the hospital wing.

"What about you two...arent you coming?" Daphne pleaded, stopping just before heading off down the corridor.

"We still have to deal with Bellatrix..." Luna said her eyes flashing yellow.

"But Luna that fall... she can't have survived..." Daphne began before trailing off at the look on Luna's face.

"Don't you bet on it girly!" Bellatrix snapped appearing at the bottom of the stairs barely able to stand, having to lean on the bannister as she pulled herself up her nose was busted and bleeding but she barely seemed to care. Her left arm was dislocated but with one swift motion of her wand arm, there was a loud crack as her shoulder was moved back into place.

"Go, Daphne!" Luna shouted grabbing Hermione and pulling her along up the stairs again and Daphne rushed off as fast as her legs could carry her. As Hermione and Luna sped away Bellatrix limping after them.

******

"DRACO!" Narcissa roared choking and coughing as the smoke further engulfed the area she was searching for him and Isabeau.

"Mother over here!" Draco called and Narcissa ran towards the sound of his voice getting further and further away from the smoke and encroaching fire. Narcissa stopped dead in her tracks as she found Draco on the back of a centaur with Isabeau she couldn't believe such prideful creatures would dare debase themselves by allowing a human on their back but yet it seemed they had.

"Quickly human get on my back...this boy is yours yes? quickly we must flee the flames!" the Centaur said and Narcissa didn't argue.

Soon the Centaur had run straight out of the forest and only stopped when he had found the edge of the great lake drawing his bow as he spied two more humans arguing with each other by the lake.

"We just have to say we lost him in the fire...the dark lord will understand!" Crabbe said shoving Goyle who shoved him right back.

"No we get back in there and find Malfoy right now or we'll be finished!" Goyle shouted.

"Silence humans...did you start that fire?" The Centaur asked drawing an arrow from his quiver.

"Its Malfoy on that bloody things back quick kill him," Crabbe roared going for his wand not even getting it out of his back pocket before an arrow found his chest.

"You will get the same if you don't toss your wand in the lake right now!" The centaur said coldly seeming completely unaffected by having just slain a Hogwarts student. Goyle looked at the corpse next to him his eyes wide with fear.

"Don't try it you fool! throw away the wand!" Draco pleaded. Narcissa grabbed him by the arm to silence him knowing the Centaur could just as easy turn on them if they interfered. Goyle proved every bit as stupid as his friend and reached for his wand screaming obscenities at the Centaur and Draco only making it a few steps forward before an arrow found his throat. Draco jumped off the creatures back and Isabeau did the same Narcissa also joined them. Narcissa watched as Draco moved over to the bodies of his former friends.

"They left me no choice friend of Harry Potter...they would have killed you or these other two, first chance they got, I saw it in their eyes," The centaur said calmly.

"You could've put an arrow in their legs...or..." Draco trailed off shaking his head.

"Draco, don't question him...I know you were close to them but they turned on you," Narcissa said running over to her son grabbing him and pulling him close.

"Now come on we're leaving," Narcissa said drawing her wand getting ready to fight her way out of the Hogwarts grounds if she had too so they could disapparate.

"What about Bellatrix..."Isabeau said coldly toying with her own wand regarding Narcissa with cold eyes. Narcissa noted the odd look and pushed Draco behind her to shield him.

"She is being dealt with...my sister...my other sister Andromeda is entering the castle as we speak to subdue her and hand her to Dumbledore...she's going to make a deal to get me, my husband, back and then we're going to disappear," Narcissa said calmly keeping her eyes fixed on Isabeau's wand. Draco looked like he had a lot to say about this declaration but one look from his mother and he fell still again.

"Just like that...you would cut off your sister...do you know what you mean to her....I'm not sure...maybe you have always known...I think I did too but I didn't want to admit it as that would've spoiled my little fantasy." Isabeau said chuckling.

"I don't know what you're talking about Isabeau but I think you better just put away your wand pick a direction and just go and never look back," Narcissa said swallowing hard.

"I've been thinking about how I should best hurt my Belle for all her lies...and it always comes back to you sweet Cissy," Isabeau got a strange look on her face she looked almost serene. Draco wasn't sure what the hell was going on but he gently raised his wand keeping his movement hidden behind his mothers back. Trying to recall Grangers lessons about nonverbal magic thinking of the disarming charm as hard as possible his heart skipping a beat he shoved his mother aside and sent a shot of yellow light at Isabeau sending her wand flying through the air and into the lake.

"Now then...you basketcase! you can go swimming for that if you want or you can run into the castle and get yourself killed I don't really care but my mother and I are leaving," Draco said his wand trained on Isabeau.

"Go friend of Harry Potter...I shall cover you retreat this one will not follow," The centaur said notching another arrow from his quiver as Draco took his mothers arm and the two sped away.

"If we hurry we can be in Hogsmeade before more Aurors arrive..." Narcissa said as they half ran across the grounds both jumping at the sounds of battle from inside the castle.

"Mother...I can't leave, not yet," Draco said turning to face her.

"Draco you must!" Narcissa cried grabbing him by both arms.

"Not without...Astoria," Draco decreed and His mother's face fell as she knew there was nothing she could say that would turn him from this path.

"Bella's still in there...if she finds out what we're planning," Narcissa said looking Draco directly in the eye.

"Don't underestimate my..." Draco paused and let out a chuckle at what he had been about to say.

"Don't underestimate who?" Narcissa asked raising an eyebrow.

"My friends..." Draco said thinking of Granger Lovegood Pansy Daphne and all the rest of them turning on his heel and heading into the castle Narcissa drawing her wand and following him.

*******

"Don't worry Hermione...this is how things must be, trust me, " Luna said as herself and Hermione stood atop the astronomy tower wands trained on the door waiting for Bellatrix as they stood next to each other ready for what Luna had stated would be the final confrontation. She said Eir was certain this is where they had to be for them to take out Bellatrix and make sure she stayed down. Hermione took Luna's hand and squeezed it close as they heard the sound of a duel happening right outside certain Bellatrix had run into some Professor or other on her way up the stairs. Soon silence fell and Hermione felt her heart jump into overdrive. She turned to Luna and kissed her like it was the last time.

"Together," Luna said pulling back.

"Together" Hermione replied nodding.

Bellatrix kicked open the door and stepped inside looking like she'd just been through a hurricane. Bellatrix's eyes fell on Luna and Hermione's joined hands and she let out a small chuckle.

"I hope you both got one last roll in the hay in before this evening....be terrible if you had to both meet your end...unfulfilled," Bellatrix said with a twisted grin twirling her hair with her wand her sweet attitude fell away in an instant as Hermione spat at her feet. Bellatrix snarled and spat right back.

"You made me climb a lot of stairs and fight a lot of people...I was going to go easy on you muddy and maybe only kill blondie after a mere few hours of torture but now...I'm going to make it last days," Bellatrix snapped as she edged toward the pair. Please, let that vow be broken Hermione prayed as readied herself to fight. Hoping Isabeau's regret was maybe enough to nullify their agreement after all. It was Luna who made the first move wordlessly sending a bolt of lightning at Bellatrix who dived behind a pillar to avoid it.

The bolt hit the giant bronze globe of Jupiter which was part of the huge diorama of planets that was displayed in the astronomy tower. The planets were all briefly electrified sending sparks in all directions around the room. Hermione dove on Luna to knock her out of the way of one large shot of electricity. The bolt flew out of the tower and off into the night sky. Hermione hoped someone would see the flashes of light and get drawn up to the tower to aid them. Bellatrix poked her head back around the pillar she had taken cover behind and sent a Curcio in Hermione and Luna's direction. Luna just about managed to grab Hermione and pull her behind a pillar of their own. 

"Not up for a quick chat blondie? straight to business... that's a shame...I was hoping to hear all about how dear old dad was doing since I stuck him like a pig at Christmas," Bellatrix laughed. Hermione felt her arm twisting out from behind cover before she could help herself and blasted a chunk out of the stone pillar Bellatrix had ducked back behind. The dark-haired witch cackled but had to crouch down to avoid a huge chunk of rock that just missed her head.

"Oh don't be like that bushy...we could have such a good time together if you just put away the wand," Bellatrix cooed jumping from behind the Pillar slinging her knife right at Hermione's wand arm. Hermione dived forward on her Belly just in time for the blade to miss her by a hair. Bellatrix raised her wand to no doubt to hit Hermione with Curcio but Luna caught Bella's knife in mid-air with a spell and sent it hurtling towards her. Bellatrix turned and ran but the blade seemed to be locked on to her she just managed to dive under a table as the blade embedded itself in the wood.

"That wasn't very nice, children shouldn't play with knives," Bellatrix snapped aiming at Luna's ankles and using her favourite binding spell to send a set of ropes at the girl's legs to pull her to the ground. Hermione blasted away the table Bellatrix had been laying under charging at her managing to sever the ropes holding Luna down while running and next colliding with Bellatrix just as she got to her feet. Both witches struggled for the others wand. Bellatrix headbutted Hermione who cried out in fury and went for Bellatrix's broken nose with her mouth biting down as hard as she could twisting her head, in turn, twisting Bellatrix's nose. The dark-haired witch was in absolute agony and dropped her wand she managed to break free of Hermione's grasp however by kneeing her hard in the stomach.

"Typical mudblood! can't beat me with magic so resort to muggle duelling..oh yes I know your kind!" Bellatrix snapped summoning her blade to her grabbing Hermione again putting the knife to her throat. Bellatrix dragged Hermione back to the edge of the tower.

"Drop the wand blondie," Bellatrix shouted as Luna advanced on her eyes wide with fear.

"Don't listen, Luna!" Hermione cried but fell silent as Bellatrix pressed the blade to her throat.

"My this seems so awfully farmilar...no fireballs or screaming this time Lovegood? lost your edge have you? Can only summon the real power when its your daddy at stake eh? Bushy not really mean all that much to you," Bellatrix said in her infuriating mocking baby voice. Luna did not rise to the jeering however, she just kept her wand trained on Bellatrix. 

"Stop this madness, Bella!" A voice called from the doorway. Bellatrix looked around Luna's shoulders and her face turned white as a sheet.

"You...no I don't believe it," Bellatrix muttered loosening her grip on Hermione just enough for the Gryffindor to stamp down hard and cause Bellatrix to drop her knife. Hermione caught it and moved to drive it straight into Bellatrix's chest but Bellatrix was too quick and caught her arm twisting it painfully causing Hermione herself to drop the blade which fell off the side of the tower and fell into the darkness. Bellatrix quickly grabbed Hermione again and used her as shield as Luna and the new arrival aimed their wands at the now weaponless witch.

"Stay back or we both go over!" Bellatrix cried backing up with Hermione held firmly in her grasp till they were right on the edge of the tower. Hermione struggled fiercely but Bellatrix grip was too strong her fingers digging into her arms Hermione felt she would be badly bruised is she got out of this.

"Don't do this Bella," Andromeda said moving out of the shadows to face her sister. Luna gasped looking at how similar Andromeda and Bellatrix were almost thinking this was another trick of the dark witches but she kept her wand trained on Bellatrix none the less.

"You're not really here...you're just in my head," Bellatrix said squeezing Hermione so tight that she cried out in pain. Luna tried to move forward but Andromeda reached out a hand to hold her back.

"Can you see me Hermione and...Luna isn't it? Cissa mentioned you both," Andromeda said quietly looking to Luna gently dropping her hand and then looking to Hermione.

"Cissy would never speak to you! We disowned you! Cast you out together! Don't even say her name! You're not real!" Bellatrix snarled clinging to her delusions.

"I see her Bellatrix," Luna said calmly and the dark witches eyes bulged as she looked to the Ravenclaw seeming to finally accept that Andromeda was truly in front of her.

"You know I swore I'd kill you if I ever saw your face again," Bellatrix spat.

"You swore lots of things Bella...' no one hurts my sisters'...remember that one," Andromeda said making Bellatrix whimper.

"No...stop it! Shut your mouth...you left us...me and Cissy...you're not my sister anymore... you're not anything!" Bellatrix roared taking a step closer to the edge.

"Please, Bella don't!" Andromeda said lowering her wand as she saw how perilously close to the edge Hermione and her sister truly were.

"Toss the wands over the edge...you too Blondie! do it or bye bye Bushy! bye bye Bella," Bellatrix said in a sing-sing voice. Andromeda looked at Luna the two shared a glance and both tossed their wands and Bellatrix giggled as they both flew past her head off the tower.

"Okay you give me and I give you...what do you want blondie," Bellatrix asked looking to Luna.

"Let Hermione go," Luna said simply and Bellatrix chuckled.

"Fair enough..."

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Bellatrix held Hermione right over the edge of the tower and then let her go. Hermione fell backwards screaming as Luna charged toward her racing to catch her. Bellatrix cackled and Andromeda ran toward her sister but there was no time. Hermione went over and Luna jumped after almost taking Bellatrix over too as she dived after Hermione.

Bellatrix watched the pair be swallowed by darkness waiting to hear the thuds of their bodies hitting the earth below.

"Silly girl...you'd have found someone else," Bellatrix giggled though her face didn't show any hint of joy she'd been hoping to take Luna out herself and now the little witch had taken her own life. 

"What did you do Bella!" Andromeda cried grabbing up her sister's wand from the floor. Bellatrix quickly dove for Granger's wand which was near her feet and the two sisters stared each other down.

"My wand obeys only me!" Bellatrix snarled eyeing her wand now held in Andromeda's slender pale fingers with murderous envy in her eyes.

"You think Hermione's wand will obey you any more than your wand will obey me?" Andromeda said swallowing.

"Let's find out shall we..." Bellatrix said stepping forward.

As the two Black sisters duelled atop the tower Hermione felt herself still plummeting. The earth was rushing up to meet her she shut her eyes. She'd been here before countless times, in this moment, in her dreams. Flashes of her life ran through her mind. The day she'd fallen over Luna. Neptunes bathroom. Mixing potions with Pansy. Laying curled up in bed in the room of requirement on a lazy Saturday. Luna toying with her Bellybutton. Those big silvery eyes. Her laugh that dreamy voice. All her cheeky mischief. Hermione felt her heart soar. More visions came to her. Training with Harry Daphne and the others at the D.A. It was over now. A short life but a merry one Hermione thought.

Hermione took what she suspected to be her final breath. Maybe dying wouldn't be so bad, she hoped she'd somehow see Luna again, somewhere sometime. She awaited the hard earth but then Hermione realised something. The wind had stopped stinging her face, the feeling in her belly was gone the falling sensation totally absent and she could hear...flapping?

Hermione opened her eyes and gasped for air. She was...flying soaring above the Hogwarts grounds all illuminated in the pale moonlight. Hermione looked around and found the face of a strange woman looking down at her. She was cradling her like a person carrying their wife through the threshold of their home on their wedding day might do. The face of the woman carrying her face was youthful but full of wisdom her yellow eyes brimmed with the knowledge of centuries and Hermione felt totally in awe of this being. The winged creature clad in golden armour with an intricate design of a wolf carved into the chest smiled softly at her as they began to descend. Hermione had never before felt elated by being in the air. 

Soon they landed and Hermione was set down gracefully by her rescuer. Hermione looked up at the tall majestic being swallowing unsure if she could even understand anything Hermione could possibly say. The 8 foot tall Valkyrie was an awe-inspiring figure her magnificent wings stretched out behind her. Beautiful and imposing Hermione noted a giant silver scythe that the creature had held in its right hand. Hermione in her reading had learned that Valkyries were 'choosers of the slain' in nordic wizarding society who carried heroic wizards and witches into the afterlife if they had fought bravely in battle.

The Valkyrie looked at Hermione and titled her head to one side observing her as if Hermione was herself just as strange and captivating to the winged woman as she was to Hermione.

"Eir?" Hermione asked after a moment reaching out a hand to touch her golden breastplate. The woman nodded remaining rather stoic as Hermione gazed up at her.

"Luna are you still in there?" Hermione asked her voice shaking. Eir bent down then and brought a hand up to Hermione's cheek to caress it smiling sweetly and Hermione gasped as she saw a hint of silver in those yellow eyes. Eir soon stood back up however and looked back up to the astronomy tower spells were flying from every direction Eir gripped her scythe tightly and looked ready to launch herself back into the air and up to the tower.

"Wait! Luna will need her wand!" Hermione cried reaching out her hand and thinking as hard as she could "Accio Luna Lovegood's wand!" 

Luna's wand flew from across the grounds into Hermione's waiting hand and she offered it nervously to the Valkyrie who smiled softly took the wand looked at it for a second and then stowed it behind Hermione's ear. Hermione felt her eyes grow damp.

"Luna will be...okay," Eir said simply in a voice that made Hermione feel weak at the knees it was so full of warmth. Calmness and tranquillity washed over Hermione and she felt herself relax for the first time in hours since this fight had started.

"You...don't need it?" Hermione questioned and Eir simply raised her scythe and grinned before shooting up into the air leaving Hermione to watch open-mouthed as she headed back toward the top of the tower dodging stary spells that were still flying all over the place as Andromeda and Bellatrix fought with each other.

"Hermione! what ya playin' at! out here by yourself with everythin' that's happenin' come on get inside with me quick! Tonks and the others have driven most of the Death Eaters out of the castle their just mopping up a few stragglers! Are you okay? Not hurt are ya?" Hagrid shouted greatly concerned as he ran over to Hermione from the direction of his hut. The half-giant was brandishing that old bent umbrella of his and had clearly been duelling some death eaters by the looks of the cuts on his face. Hermione was about to tell him she was fine when there was a huge cracking sound as a large number of trees from the forest toppled and fell. The huge wildfire that was blazing across the forest still hadn't gone out. Luckily it somehow missed Hagrid's home.

"Hagrid the fire!" Hermione said covering her mouth thinking of the devastation and all the poor creatures that could be burning alive at this moment.

"Don't you worry...them centaurs have magic of their own they protected me hut so they did. They'll get it put out!" Hagrid said placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Blimey what's going on up there...what in the name of Merlin is that thing with the wings," Hagrid said and Hermione bit her lip as she saw Eir deflecting various spells with her scythe and then disappearing into the tower. Hermione kept her eyes trained on the tower but Eir did not appear and a few seconds later Hermione let out a cry of pain as something hit her shoulder. Looking to the ground to see the thing that hit her she gasped when she saw it was her wand. Had that woman claiming to be Andromeda tonks been using it or maybe Bellatrix had...either way, one of them had been disarmed. As Hermione was pulled away by Hagrid who was grumbling about there being no time to stand around Hermione gasped as a loud explosion sounded from the tower.

"Luna," Hermione cried out and broke free of Hagrid as she sprinted back into the school aiming to get back to the astronomy tower as quick as her legs would carry her

*******

Andromeda crawled backwards away from the winged creature who returned her wings to her normal position having used them to shield herself from the spell Bellatrix had tried to fire at her. Andromeda didn't know if the creature was friend or foe and she didn't get time to find out as Eir fixed her with her gaze Andromeda felt her eyes flutter shut and she passed out.

Eir moved to stand over Bellatrix her spell had backfired and the witch had taken the brunt of the blast. She was alive but just barely.

"Do you wish me to finish her," Eir asked aloud to the room. Luna whispered her plan into Eir's ear the creature smiled.

"So very like Pandora...she always had an odd way of dealing with problems like these...are you sure this is what you desire...it cannot be undone," Eir said kneeling next to Bellatrix and touching her forehead with the palm of her hand and Luna whispered again inside her mind that this was indeed what she wished to happen.

"Good luck young Luna...you will only have a short time then you must awaken again," Eir said as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she faded into a trance-like state.

*******

Luna found herself in a corridor full of doors. It felt like she was in the nexus but a dark version, the wallpaper on the walls was peeling off and all the doors were black as night. Luna began walking she didn't know which room contained Bellatrix or rather Bellatrix's subconscious self but she had a feeling she needed to walk straight. Many of the doors had strange sounds coming from behind them but Luna tuned them out. Some had wailing children others had manic laughter and some had screams. Luna began to hum her favourite tune to herself as not to be swayed by any of the false doors. If she opened any but the door that held Bellatrix, she would be trapped here.

"Don't you even think about it Luna Lovegood," A stern voice that sounded like Hermione said in her mind and Luna grinned.  
Luna stopped in front of the door at the end of the corridor. This was it. This was the right one. 

Luna stopped her humming and opened the door. She entered a dark room, it was less a room more a prison cell. There where many people standing around looking at someone who was curled up in the corner.

"Who are you?" Luna asked speaking to a tall witch dressed in ministry clothing.

"I'm Amelia...Amelia Bones," The woman said. Luna looked to two young girls they appeared to be muggles going by their clothing.

"We're Emily and Clare," The girls said together.

"I'm Sirius," a young smartly dressed boy said as he continued to stare at the whimpering woman who was till hiding her face against the wall refusing to look at any of the people in the room.

"Make them go away!" Bellatrix begged, addressing Luna for the first time.

"I won't," Luna said simply.

"Please...Blondie take them away....I...please!" Bellatrix whimpered.

"They will never leave you Bellatrix...this is your punishment...when I leave I'm going to seal you in this room and you will sit here and look at the lives you stole until such a time as your physical body expires. I'm not sure if the ministry will give you to the dementors or if they'll let you linger in a coma," Luna said.

"No! Please don't leave me like this...kill me!" Bellatrix pleaded shutting her eyes as to not look at any of the faces as she crawled on her knees towards the direction of Luna's voice. Luna snapped her fingers and a cage descended trapping Bellatrix in place.

"What...what is this magic," Bellatrix cried.

"This is a Valkyrie's prison... it's very special indeed, it keeps a persons spirit...their mind, trapped in a torment made by that of their own guilt from past misdeeds. You will remain until repentance then you will be allowed to pass on" Luna said.

"I repent! I repent!" Bellatrix cried grabbing the bars of her cage and shaking it.

"I'm not sure I believe you...we'll have to work on your mind for a long time...Eir will let me visit you now and again and I'll try to help you fix your mind...it will be a long slow process...maybe one day I'll even let you wake up again," Luna said coldly and Bellatrix began to whimper again.

"Don't leave me alone with them...please," Bellatrix said as Luna turned her back and began to hum her tune as she skipped off out of the room.

"You shouldn't have hurt my daddy... or my Hermione...Goodbye...Bellatrix..." Luna said opening the door and a blinding light filled the room and everything began to spin.

*****

Hermione burst into the astronomy tower and beheld a strange sight. Harry and Professor Dumbledore were stood over Luna who was laying on her side next to Bellatrix as Andromeda unsteady on her feet made her way over to them. There was no sign of Eir. Hermione ran past Andromeda almost knocking her over as she ran to Luna and fell down next to her placing her head to her chest letting out a cry of relief as she heard Luna's heart beating and felt her chest rising and falling. She was alive. Hermione sobbed against Luna's chest.

"Luna...I've got your wand see....look," Hermione said taking Luna's wand from behind her ear and placing it on Luna's chest and lifting Luna's hands up to place them over her wand.

"Now please wake up...I need you," Hermione said shaking Luna a little but she didn't stir. There was a cold chill in the air Hermione looked all around the room and gasped. Harry Dumbledore and Andromeda appeared frozen in time as Eir stepped from the shadows and headed towards Hermione.

"Harry...Professor? Mrs. Tonks?" Hermione asked looking at the frozen faces around her but none of them reacted.

"Forgive me...but I only wish to speak to you Hermione Granger," Eir said as she stopped next to Hermione and Luna. Hermione nodded and swallowed nervously.

"Luna will not wake for a while, Hermione. she has exhausted herself with a hard mental feat to ensure this Bellatrix creature will not harm you ever again. She has been weakened but she will recover in time. I spent many years repairing the damage done to her by the spell that went wrong the day her mother had summoned me. I know her mind as well as my own. The damage took years to undo its why I had to stay with her so long. There was always one part of her that was irreparable or at least I thought it was. Then you appeared Hermione Granger and you healed what I could not and Luna was made whole again." Eir said placing a hand on a trembling Hermione's shoulder.

Pandora could not be saved with her daughter she knew I was only strong enough to save one of them. She commanded that I save her Luna so that's what I did. This Loss left a hole in Luna whoever that only you managed to fill" Eir continued as Hermione felt her tears begin to flow freely and land softly on Luna's jumper.

"The blast of magic Luna absorbed changed her a little. she began to see the world in a very different way to everyone else around her. I chose not to fix those parts of her mind...I felt it would be like killing this wonderful strange new creature that she had become? Was this wrong of me Hermione Granger," Eir asked as a shellshocked Hermione stared up at her trying to make sense of it all. That last part, however, needed no thought given to it all and Hermione answered without thinking.

"Absolutely not...Luna's eccentricities are what make her stand tall and proud...they make her who she is...I wouldn't change you for the world...do you hear me Luna Lovegood," Hermione said leaning down and kissing the sleeping girls forehead.

"Then you have passed the test...it is up to you to guard my Luna now Hermione...I shall be watching...you have some tough days ahead but what must be...must be I cannot interfere Odin and my sisters made special allowances for to have strayed from halls of Valhalla for so long already and my time on this plain is up...Goodbye," Eir said removing her hand from Hermione's shoulder and heading to the edge of the tower before diving off into the night. A few seconds later time re-started and she was being addressed by Professor Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger...I...I," Professor Dumbledore slipped and leaned against the nearest pillar before sliding down to the floor to sit. Hermione noted he was clearly very weak and badly injured.

"Professor what should we do..." Harry said gripping his wand tightly.

"Severus...bring me, Severus..." Dumbledore said his voice very low and raspy.

"Sir I don't think that's...there might be a problem I sent Ron and Ginny too...,"

"No arguments Harry. Do as I say...you swore to obey any command, I know you had plans for Severus this evening we were well aware of them...Young Mr Weasley and his sister will not have been able to do much damage to Professor Snape...he will be perfectly fine I assure you...so please fetch him," Dumbledore said some strength returning to his voice. Harry nodded and with a quick pat on Hermione's back and a sympathetic smile he ran off Hermione noted Harry looked greatly dismayed by this plan but he did as he was bid. 

"Miss Granger please join Harry...Andromeda...its very nice to see you...how I wish it were under different circumstances....Can't say I feel the same about your sister...I see she still breathes," Dumbledore said surprisingly casually for someone who had just walked into such a shocking scene.

"Sir I can't leave Luna," Hermione said grabbing the Ravenclaws hand again.

"Professor Dumbledore I know this isn't the time but.." Andromeda was silenced as Dumbledore raised his hand.

"Don't worry about Lucius dear he is being moved to a safe location he will be reunited with Narcissa and Draco shortly...Don't look so surprised dear, of course, I was well aware of Draco's change of heart for quite some time...I know who he has been with these past few weeks and what they have been planning to do. The ministry will give Draco and his parents a fresh start somewhere else. Bellatrix, however, will be transferred to a special hospital for those of an unsound mind." Dumbledore said. Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing and Andromeda too looked shellshocked.

"My Belle will never leave this tower," A voice said from the doorway. Hermione looked up to see Isabeau clutching that hateful blade of Bellatrix's how she had found it Hermione couldn't even begin to guess. Last time she'd seen it was when it fell from the tower, had Isabeau come along and picked it up perhaps?

"Miss Delacour...I'm very sorry about what this woman has done to you...killing her will only do harm to yourself...and you will never be rid of her...this is not the way my dear," Dumbledore said managing to stand again and moving into the centre of the room. Isabeau had tears streaming down her face, for a second Hermione thought she was going to charge at him with the knife but she dropped it and it fell to the floor with a clatter.

"She can't keep getting away with it!" Isabeau shouted falling to her knees.

"My dear...I think Miss Lovegood has delivered a heavy punishment to Bellatrix...I assure you she hasn't gotten away with as much as you might think...her past has caught up with her," Dumbledore said. Hermione hadn't a clue what was going on anymore or how Dumbledore could know of what he had just said. Though that man had a way of seeing into peoples hearts and minds unlike anyone else she had ever known. Hermione heard feet on the stairs and was about to stand and lift Luna up when she felt something hit her in the back of the head and she fell forward passing out across Luna's chest. Before she faded completely Hermione heard Dumbledore say something in a terrified voice.

"Sev...Severus...please"

*******

Hermione opened her eyes and sat bolt upright. She gasped for air her heart pounding in her chest. She heard birds chirping and as she looked around getting a sense of where she was she began to calm down. She was in the hospital wing there was a curtain drawn around her bed. Her head swam with memories of everything that had happened before she'd been hit with whatever curse had knocked her out. All she could think was 'Luna' repeating the girl's name in her mind over and over Hermione began to panic again. Where was Luna?

She swung her legs out of bed gasping in pain as the pins and needles hit her. It was clear she had been bedridden for quite some time. Hermione looked down at herself for the first time and found she was wearing pink PJ's.

"I...I left these at home?" Hermione said aloud staring down at her attire. Then it hit her, Her parents had likely been her to visit her and brought her these PJ's. She hadn't worn them at Hogwarts for a long time as she mostly wore very little or nothing at all to bed in Gryffindor tower these days. Hermione couldn't help but smile, knowing her mother would have insisted on dressing her in these.

As Hermione sat on the bed waiting for the feeling in her legs to return she saw there were a number of 'get well soon' cards and many balloons and gifts all around her bed and the bedside table. Hermione couldn't help but get a bit teary as she flicked through a number of them. Many from students in the lower years and people from further afield that Hermione couldn't recall having ever meet. Hermione suspected word of this battle had spread far and wide. Lifting up a card from Fred and George Hermione saw it had a small bottle set between it with a label that said 'patented daydream charm'. There was a picture of a girl who looked not unlike Hermione as she stood in the middle of Quidditch pitch with an adoring blonde girl on her arm as she waved at the crowd clutching a golden snitch.

Below this image was the caption: 'Be a real Quidditch Queen who gets the snitch and the girl'. Hermione rolled her eyes. Luna had some hand in the twins giving her this specific daydream charm she thought sighing. Hermione set the bottle down and read the note in her card. 

'We recall you looking at one of these closely when you were in out shop Miss Granger, you naughty witch you! As a reward for your services to Hogwarts and to save you from the boredom of being locked up in the hospital wing all day long, we hereby gift you this daydream charm. It will make all your wildest fantasies a reality! P.S Beware of potential drooling and make sure you have Luna take hers at the same time so you can both take a trip together for some...' hmmm oh yeah good times!" Love Fred and George. Get well soon.'

Hermione's mouth was hanging open. Had she really read the words 'hmmm oh yeah good times?' I'll be having words with those boys! Hermione thought finally being able to stand and drawing back her curtain. There was a number of other beds with the curtain drawn. Luna could be behind any one of these but I don't want to disturb the wrong person Hermione thought biting her lip. It was then Hermione got a blast of a very out of tune voice as it sang a muggle song that Hermione was rather a large fan of.

"Sometimes I fantasize  
When the streets are cold and lonely  
And the cars they burn below me  
Don't these times fill your eyes  
When the streets are cold and lonely  
And the cars, they burn below me  
Are you all alone?  
Is anybody home?"

Hermione had to cover her ears to avoid listening to any more it was painful but she couldn't help the huge smile the broke across her face as she would know that voice anywhere. Hermione moved to the bed next to her and drew back the curtain to find Pansy Parkinson bobbing her head singing along as she listened to a custom pink Walkman. 

"Hey, that's mine!" Hermione snapped her smiling vanishing as she shouted at the Slytherin without meaning to. Pansy jumped and took off the headphones.

"Pp and about eh Grange-y that's nice...um you mother said I could borrow it she brought it for you...I...sorry I guess I've had a bit too long, Hey nice PJ's...very...girly girl, " Pansy said grinning turning the walkman off and setting it on her bedside table wincing and grabbing her stomach as the effort clearly pained her. Hermione stopped her leaning out of bed and before she knew what she was doing she had climbed in bedside the witch and pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong with being a girly-girl sometimes," Hermione sobbed trying to sound furious but failing and not just squeezing Pansy half to death.

"Nothing...please...can't breath," Pansy panted as Hermione lessened her grip and just smiled at the Slytherin so happy that she was alive and well.

"What? Didn't think you'd get rid of me that easy di ya?" Pansy said planting a kiss on Hermione's cheek then bring her hands a little lower to caress Hermione's thighs. Hermione's eyes went wide and she grew very red unable to believe Pansy she truly was the handsy-est witch she'd ever met.

"Oh...so this is nice...you're in my bed...and I'm not wearing anything," Pansy sighed as Hermione pulled further back and looked below the sheets for a second finding Pansy was correct and blushing deeply.

"Oh...Pansy, I'm sorry....I'll just..." Hermione began losing her shock which got overtaken with embarrassment trying to get out of bed but Pansy pulled her back down on top of her hugging her close again.

"Oh no, you don't! I need some sugar Hermione Granger...I've not been able to get near Daphne as that old crone Pomfrey kept chasing her off anytime she even gets close to hopping into my bed. She let Luna curl up with you every night though! Luna didn't give her much choice to be fair, she just climbed in with you the first night she woke up and said' My presence is required to fully heal Hermione you nor anyone else will move me from this bed so don't even try!" Pansy said dawning a dreamy voice to imitate Luna making Hermione laugh.

"Wait where is Luna now?" Hermione asked trying to get off Pansy again but finding Pansy was still gripping her tight.

"She went to dinner with Daphne and Potter. Potter and Luna have barely left your side you know but they have to eat Grange-y...and so do I, " Pansy said with a wink and grasping Hermione's backside biting her lip. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat up straddling the witch narrowing her eyes down at her.

"You really can't help yourself can you," Hermione said crossing her arms. The Slytherin was unbelievable even now after everything she was still a Randy little sod.

"Oi Nev...you enjoying the show?" Pansy said looking around Hermione while squeezing her bum again as an open-mouthed Neville Longbottom set down his half-eaten banana and hastily looked out the nearest window and began whistling to himself.

"Neville!" Hermione sai din surprise not able to take in that the boy had stopped to watch Pansy grope her.

"Wait till I tell Pavarti!" Hermione said finally getting off Pansy who was cackling.

"Like a bit of witch on witch eh Nev?" Pansy cried laughing her head off as Hermione marched across the room toward him.

"No, wait! It's not like that! I heard voices so I pulled back the curtain and you were...just there on top of her and she had her hands on your...I froze...I...it was an accident," Neville pleaded as Hermione crossed over to him intent on giving him what for! However as she got nearer she saw that there was no lie in his eyes and the poor boy had just been shocked and hadn't meant to spy on her. Hermione threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug he cried out a little in pain.

"Oh sorry Neville, " Hermione said stepping back.

"No worries...I took a few bad curses to the ribs...I'll be fine few more days Pomfrey says." Neville's face suddenly lit up as he glanced over Hermione's shoulder and he made a gesture with his head for her to look around. Hermione was so oblivious however and just looked at him mildly confused.

"What does this mean?" Hermione said jerking her head the same way as Neville had, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh just turn around woman!" Pansy shouted from across the room and Hermione looked around just in time to have the wind knocked out of her as Luna jumped up on her wrapping her legs around her middle and showering her with kisses making Hermione back away all across the room and fall back onto Pansy's bed.

"Hey watch it you nearly crushed my girlfriend!" Daphne Greengrass shouted as she ran to the bed and dove into the other side of the now very full bed and began kissing Pansy as wildly as Luna was Hermione. Neville swallowed hard at the scene and began his 'i'm not here' whistle and quickly waved this wand to draw the curtain around Pansy's bed to shield the witches from view. After the initial reunion had ended all four girls just lay panting curled up together Luna and Hermione having found themselves between the sheets with pansy and Daphne.

"Ah...bed full of witches...just how I like it," Pansy said nuzzling against Daphne.

"When Pomfrey catches us...you know we're all for it right?" Daphne said laughing.

"You shouldn't be up out of bed yet...so she could have a point," Luna said a little sternly frowning at Hermione who snorted.

"Oh, I feel fine...Nurse Lovegood," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Where's Harry? With Dumbledore, I bet right?" Hermione said toying with Luna's hair. Hermione knew something was wrong as everyone around her had the joy drain from their faces.

"Hermione...we have to tell you something it's going to be hard to hear..." Luna said softly as she pulled Hermione close and began to fill her in.

when Luna was finished Hermione just laid between her all three witches sobbing as they all cuddled her. It was a lot to take. Snape had been a traitor after all and Dumbledore was gone. She had been right there and unable to do anything now he was gone. The girls gave Hermione a good ten minutes to just let everything out all of them holding her and just trying their best to comfort her. Pansy decided it was time for some better news and informed Hermione about what Draco had done for her and Daphne how he and his mother had fought off Fenrir Greyback as he had burst into the hospital wing on the night of the attack. Draco had been reunited with his family and whisked away to a secure location on the orders of Dumbledore himself. Andromeda and Ted would be helping them hide. As for Bellatrix, she was now locked away in a comatose state in a wizarding mental hospital. Luna seemed like she wasn't saying everything there was to say about Bellatrix but she swore to Hermione she wouldn't be a threat. 

"There will be times...I must visit her in my dreams...its how Eir wanted things...please don't look so afraid I'm in control she cannot harm me...this is all part of her punishment you must understand Hermione," Luna whispered softly later that evening as Pansy and Daphne had drifted off to sleep and though she had a million questions and a million more reservations Hermione nodded and drifted off to sleep.

The following few days Hermione had many visitors no that she was awake. Her parents who were staying in the castle while she got better had been ever present. Luna, Harry Ron and Ginny had to be chased off to class on several occasions as they spent so long with Hermione. Harry and Ron came at night under Harry's cloak and the three would talk for hours. Plans were made and promise's sworn as Harry laid out the task Dumbledore had left to him. He had tried in vain to talk Hermione and Ron out of coming with him but both gave him no room for manoeuvre.

"We're going Potter and that's all there is to it," Hermione said crossing her arms at about three in the morning.

"You heard the woman Harry now stop trying to close us out and just accept it mate," Ron said clapping a frustrated Harry on the back.

A few days later and Hermione and Pansy were both discharged and returned class. The morning herself and Pansy walked into the great hall together everyone stopped what they were doing all chatter faded and all cutlery was put back on the table. Pansy and Hermione looked at each other with a nervous glance. Then Luna stood up on seat at Gryffindor table and began to clap and soon in a chain reaction the whole room was on their feet and everyone was cheering and applauding. Pansy took Hermione's arm and the walked down the hall toward Luna and Daphne who were clapping and cheering the loudest.

"Feels good to be a hero...is that's why you and Potter are always off sticking your nose where it doesn't belong...you just can't live without this buzz eh?" Pansy laughed hitting Hermione a slap on the backside before moving quickly out of the scowling witches way. Hermione scowled for a moment but couldn't help laughing as Luna moved over to her and placed her hands on her waist. 

The room somehow got even louder as Luna snogged the life out of the bushy-haired bookworm. Professor McGonnagal tried to bring about silence by tapping her Goblet but she only did so half-heartedly and it was clear from the small smile on her lips she had no real intention of stopping the pair and let them go on. The school needed as much as cheer as they could get after everything that had happened.

 

*******

A few weeks had passed by Hermione, Luna and everyone else had been settled back down into the last month of term working very hard and taking their exams on time to the amazement of all the Professors. They'd carried on with everyday life as best as the could while contending with their injuries and the loss of Dumbledore. People were shattered by what had been taken from them with the headmaster's murder. Though whenever any of the D.A, Hermione Luna or Daphne and Pansy, in particular, passed by people would still occasionally clap or cheer or shout words of praise. It kept peoples spirits up. Also as word of the many Slytherins who had helped defend Hogwarts spread, that house too was awarded a new found respect and inter-house relations were never better.

This would be the last peace a lot of Hogwarts would know for sometime Hermione reckoned as she walked the halls with Luna Pansy and Daphne. The four often spent long periods just sat in silence together reflecting on the year that had been. Trying to study and keep up with school work but always stopping to just share glances with each other their minds not able to stay on their work.

They all knew they would be separated soon. Harry had his plan and that was that. Pansy and Daphne had tried their damndest to make Harry bring them along but he said they deserved some peace and quiet after everything that had happened and that they should keep everyone staying at Hogwarts safe. Hermione and Luna had talked the tearful pair around and they had finally agreed to stay at Hogwarts but had some stark words for Hermione and Luna.

"If you two die...I'll...I'll kill you," Daphne said stamping her foot and pouting as she rubbed at her eyes trying to stop the flood.

"Okay Hermione, Luna... you can run off around the country with Potter if you want...but I hope you know how badly my studies are going to suffer without you pushing me to do well...do you really want that on your conscience when you get back," Pansy said sniffly trying to keep this conversation light but Hermione had heard the pain in her voice and though she chuckled Hermione herself felt her tears begin to flow and found herself grabbing Pansy and pulling her into a hug. 

Luna did the same with Daphne and soon all three were in on big group hug sobbing. Well, Luna just frowned unsure why everyone was so upset as she for one had every intention of surviving this coming war and returning to Hogwarts and Pansy and Daphne as if it was a guaranteed certainty. Hermione admired her optimism. Hermione had yet to inform Harry that Luna would be coming with them but she was too afraid to even suggest to Luna that she should stay so avoided dealing with it as long as possible.

On the last day of term, Hermione and Luna spent the entire day together walking the grounds and the lake. Chatting about everything and nothing till it came to the evening and they stopped for a rest.

Luna was sat with Hermione under their favourite tree by the lake Luna with her head resting on Hermione's chest. Hermione with her chin resting atop Luna's head as they watched the sun sinking lower and lower in the sky.

"You're leaving with Harry on his mission aren't you? And there's nothing I can say to stop you..."

"Luna I.."

"That's why I'm coming with you," Luna continued cutting Hermione off defiantly.

"Luna...Harry will..."

"Harry Potter will do as I say and that will be the end of it," Luna said sternly and Hermione couldn't help smiling.

"I thought I was the lioness around here...but just listen to my little Ravenclaw roar," Hermione said pressing her lips to the top of Luna's head.

"We're going to help Harry and we're going to end this war then we're coming home and I'm putting a ring on your finger...Mrs Hermione Lovegood," Luna sighed dreamily. Hermione tried to speak but wound up coughing and choking in surprise at that statement.

"Luna was that a proposal...but hey wait! why I'm I taking your name? Something wrong with Luna Granger?" Hermione said furrowing her brow.

"Lovegood suits me more and I won't change it so..." Luna trailed off sighing seeming slightly perplexed as to why Hermione hadn't immediately agreed as if it was the most obvious thing to do in the world.

"We could always double barrel it? Mrs Hermione and Luna Lovegood-Granger," Hermione said and Luna thought for a moment and sat up and looked at Hermione seriously.

"Okay but our bride's maids are all wearing blue at the service..." Luna said.

"What's wrong with Pink?" Hermione said holding up her head proudly.

"If that's how you want to play..." Luna muttered turning and forceful pushing Hermione's legs apart fixing her with a seductive look and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Going to shag me into submission...here? by the lake? where anyone could just find us?" Hermione asked biting her lip.

"I knew it! See Daph told you they'd be getting busy somewhere didn't I!" Pansy called walking down towards the lake arm in arm with Daphne. Luna jumped away from Hermione who fixed her skirt and pulled her legs back before standing up as did Luna.

"You have the worst timing Pansy Parkinson," Hermione said scowling.

"Does she always get so moody when she doesn't get her rocks off Luna? Daphs the same way," Pansy said giggling.

"Pansy!" Daphne said shoving Pansy who tripped over a stone and went head first into the lake. Hermione couldn't help it and burst out laughing as Daphne covered her mouth.

"Oh...no Pansy darling I didn't mean....ahhhh" Daphne squealed as Pansy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the water. Hermione kept laughing but was soon silenced as she felt a set of small hands push her square in the back and she joined Pansy and Daphne in the lake as all three splashed around trying to stand but pulling each other down continuously. Luna grinned and watched the three for a moment before deciding she didn't want to left out and threw herself in to join them.

A little way up the slope of the hill leading down to the lake Harry and Ron stopped in their tracks and just watched the display. Hermione for some reason had now gotten her tail and cat ears out for the first time in months.

"Are they chasing her tail..." Harry muttered raising an eyebrow.

"Harry mate...I know we've seen some mad things in our time but did you ever think we'd see our Hermione...who can now grow a cat tail and ears at will. Who also now has a girlfriend... who happens to be Luna Lovegood would one day... be wrestling Pansy Parkinson and her girlfriend Daphne Greengrass in the middle of the great lake hours before we leave school to go take on the evilest wizard the world has possibly ever seen," Ron asked as Harry snorted.

"Its a funny story really...isn't it," Harry said grinning as he thought of Luna's favourite way of phrasing really quite tricky and complex situations, putting his hands in his pockets turning to head back into the school deciding to let Hermione enjoy her last evening at school and Ron shook his head but followed his friend.

"So Pink or Blue? Hermione, which are we going to have Daphne and Pansy wear," Luna asked as Hermione held her in her arms nuzzling her nose against the Ravenclaw. Hermione grinned brushing some wet strands of Luna's hair off her face. She really did love her hair like this.

"Um...dodon't we get a say in...whatever it is you two are on about?" Pansy asked laughing as she held onto Daphne in a similar way to Hermione and Luna.

"Why not have Pansy in Blue and Daphne in pink," Hermione said smiling.

"And you'll keep the tail?" Luna asked hopefully.

"In your dreams Luna Lovegood," Hermione said capturing Luna's lips as Pansy and Daphne just shook their heads deciding to get to the bottom of this conversation later and they too shared a kiss as the sun finally faded over the valley.

 

The END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. I hope it was somewhat a fitting ending. Man endings are so hard wow! I know this probably needs so much editing and is rough as all hell but I had to just get it out I couldn't bare making people wait any longer ahha I will probably re-edit in future so think of this whole thing as a first draft. It's not the total end However, There is a tiny bit more to come don't expect anything huge it's just a little 1k-3k epilogue looking at Hermione and Luna's future. It should follow this chapter in the coming weeks sorry if it takes a little while but I've been wiped out after this huge chapter haha again thanks for reading and commenting and all the kudos you guys rules bye for now! x Hermione_Stranger out! :P :D


	40. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick snapshot of Hermione and Luna's lives a few years after the defeat of Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at last for just a short glimpse at where Hermione and Luna wound up after the fall of Voldemort. Thanks again for reading and the positive reception to the last chapter. on you go have what is (for now) my final bit of this madness. 
> 
> side note both fred and george lived in my story just in case anyone is like why is fred mentioned??? haha :)

"Professor Lovegood and Granger sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Chanted a group of first years from the doorway of the Transfiguration classroom before bursting into laughter and sprinting off down the corridor. Clearly fleeing before Professor Granger could chastise them. Teasing the Transfiguration Professor and the Care of Magical Creatures Professor whenever the pair were spotted together was a favorite pass time of the younger students at Hogwarts these days.

"You lot better get to lunch or I'll have you doing extra homework all week!" Professor Granger called into the corridor after the running students, blushing and rolling her eyes. Professor Lovegood giggled and remained seated in the Transfiguration teachers lap seeming mostly unconcerned at having been caught. Hermione tried to give Luna a disapproving look but couldn't help her lips twisting into a smile and she sighed as she brought a hand up to caress Luna's cheek. Luna covered Hermione's hand with her own and closed her eyes for a moment just losing herself to the warmth of her wife's tender skin.

"Sorry...I forgot to close the door again didn't I? Don't be too harsh on them..." Luna said quietly opening her eyes as Hermione frowned. Typical Professor Lovegood. Just forgive and forget, Hermione thought. Though if things had been any other way Hermione probably would've been beside herself with worry, Luna wasn't meant to be all uptight and stuffy. No Professor Lovegood was soft, kind-hearted and carefree almost the complete opposite of Professor Granger.

"...and that's why I married you," Hermione sighed lovingly finishing her thoughts aloud as a somewhat bemused looking Luna just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh come here," Hermione said leaning up and kissing the woman again. Luna pulled back and giggled.

"Now...Now Proffesor...we had better stop lest more students come by singing their rhymes," Luna laughed.

"I'm growing a bit weary of those first years...it was cute...the first hundred times....now I wish they'd get some new material honestly," Hermione sighed a little exasperated.

"It's rather a charming little rhyme though...don't you think?...it needs a little workshopping in fairness...we haven't been near our tree for weeks," Luna said giving Hermione a peck on the cheek. Hermione snorted but quickly fixed her face back into her stern Professor persona in case any students did return to spy on them

"We have to set an example to our students Luna! If they see us acting inappropriately during school hours..." Hermione was cut off as Luna placed a finger to her lips shaking her head and sighing.

"I can kiss my wife whenever I want and there's nothing inappropriate about it, thank you very much. Besides its lunchtime it's not like I jumped on you in the middle of a lesson," Luna said eyes twinkling. Hermione rolled her eyes as she quickly realised Luna was thinking of a recent incident during one of Luna's care of magical creatures lessons.

Hermione had dropped in on her to see how things were going. It had all started innocently enough. However, when Luna had everyone enter the forbidden forest in search of unicorn tracks so they might track down and observe a pair of the creatures which had recently moved into the forest. Professor Lovegood and Granger had found themselves alone on a forest trail.

Hermione, rather invigorated by how expertly Luna controlled her class and overjoyed at what a fine teacher she had turned out to be had found herself snogging the life out of the care of magical creatures Professor up against an ancient tree. They had only pushed apart from one and other when a few students rushed up to them excitedly whispering about having found the unicorns.

"That was one time," Hermione groaned as Luna bit her lip.

"If the headmistress found out, we'd be in big trouble Professor," Luna said as Hermione groaned.

"We'd best keep it under wraps then and stop bringing it up!" Hermione said as Luna tried to suppress her laughter.

"You're a little on edge today Hermione...is everything okay? You're not nervous about..." Luna trailed off as Hermione looked away unable to meet her eyes.

"No...I'm fine...excited actually," Hermione said with a very false smile that had Luna shaking her head in annoyance at the obvious lie.

"Hermione?" Luna said softly reaching for the Transfiguration Professors hand. Hermione looked up meeting Luna's large silvery eyes melting at the warmth she found there.

"What are you so afraid of?" Luna asked squeezing Hermione's hand.

"It's just...what if...what if none of them like me? All my students are so closed off from me... sometimes I think they hate me...if I can't bond with them then what if...I'm just no good with children and..." Hermione was stopped in her tracks as a sighing Luna placed her finger to the witches lips.

"The children at Sunvale are not your students Hermione Granger. No one at Hogwarts hates you either, you just have a very stern way about you besides as you are so fond of reminding me the students aren't supposed to be our friends we must maintain a professional relationship with our classes. Though....maybe try giving less homework than all the other Professors combined and be a little less strict and the students will warm up to you," Luna said smiling as Hermione frowned again.

"I don't give that much homework...besides I don't give them any on Fridays! No other Professor does that!" Hermione said pouting and Luna laughed.

"Yes but you told me you give them double homework on Mondays," Luna said and Hermione couldn't help getting a small cheeky grin on her face.

"None of them have caught on to that yet...it was a tad underhand...Oh, I'm I an awful Professor Luna? How come all your students love you and mine think...I'm the bloody wicked witch of the west," Hermione sighed again. Luna got a perplexed look on her face and Hermione chuckled. They never had gotten around to viewing the Wizard of OZ yet so Luna was clearly a little lost with the last part of Hermione's statement.

"Oh nevermind...forget it...I'm fine! we'll go to Diagon Alley on Saturday as planned and you can introduce me to everyone at Sunnyvale," Hermione said and Luna beamed at her.

"We can even stop in with Pansy and Daphne while we're out won't that be nice...and Ron and his brothers should be around...Ron can't keep himself out of Daphne's cafe....he loves those pies a little too much I fear its starting to show around his middle," Luna said sighing and Hermione snorted again.

"Susan's tried to put him on a diet but nothings working...she'll be having words with poor Daph soon I think," Hermione said grinning.

"Fred and George can't be happy he keeps sneaking across the street for snacks every half an hour," Luna said eyes alive with glee however her face fell after a moment and Hermione could tell she had something less pleasant on her mind.

"Luna?" Hermione questioned.

"I'll have to visit...'her' on Saturday too...Narcissa and Andromeda are coming...I've made a lot of headway fixing up...' her' mind...its time to allow her to see her sisters," Luna said softly and Hermione felt her blood boiling but kept herself in check and held back from screaming.

"I see..." Hermione said simply not wanting to talk about this further. She had mostly made her peace with the fact that Luna, not being able to fully hold a grudge or any amount of real hatred in her heart had opted to heal the mind of Bellatrix Lestrange after she had felt the witch had been punished enough for past misdeeds. Luna said she would be allowed to wake up in the coming years if her mind kept getting better but she would never leave the hospital. Luna had not spoken explicitly about what she did when visiting the hospital and Hermione felt she'd rather not know but she had been reassured that Bellatrix had undergone a kind of suffering that paid her back in full for all the evil she had ever committed. Hermione hoped this wouldn't be a mistake.

"After I'm done we'll go shopping and see Pansy and Daphne okay?" Luna said changing the subject. 

"That sounds like a plan Professor Lovegood and I have wanted to get a new set of those wizard straighteners from Pansy's shop....well, come on its dinner time, up you get before the headmistress notes or absence," Hermione said moving to get up wanting to get her mind back to the happy place it had been before the mention of Bellatrix.

"Do you really need to keep your hair like that? all tied up in a ponytail...I like you bushy," Luna sighed bringing a hand up to Hermione's pony tale briefly as the walked to the door.

"I told you, I need to look professional...I can't go around with wild untamed hair all my life....besides, you seemed to like pulling on this ponytail if I recall..." Hermione said putting on a sultry tone as she finished speaking fixing Luna with a cheeky grin.

"Pony tales have their uses like everything else Proffesor...doesn't mean you should always wear your hair like that," Luna said defiantly and Hermione laughed before taking the witches arm and heading out the door to dinner.

******* 

Hermione watched as a large group of children ran across the playground of Sunnyvale orphanage straight to Luna. Cheering and shouting all of them trying to get a hug and grab her attention. Luna had visited many times ahead of today just to get to know some of the children. Hermione had been too busy (and nervous) to visit till now. Hermione sighed and moved to sit on a swing set next to a little girl with silvery blonde hair who was away from all the other children reading a book. Hermione noted her lovely purple dress and the matching ribbon.

"Don't you want to play with Luna and the others?" Hermione asked the girl with a shy smile.

"I'd rather finish my story Mrs...um..." 

"I'm Hermione...what's your name?" Hermione said smiling.

"I'm Cassandra...Cassandra Moon...everyone calls me Cassie," Cassie said in a soft shy voice that was almost a whisper not looking up from her book.

"Well, Cassie...I was always the one with my nose in a book when I was your age too," Hermione said and Cassie looked up then a small grin on her face. Hermione's heart melted at the joy in the little girl's green eyes which suddenly grew huge as they took in Hermione's face.

"You're Hermione Granger! And...and That's Luna! 'The' Luna Lovegood! You two helped Harry Potter save the world! I saw your picture in 'The greatest witches and wizards of the modern age Volume One!" Cassie said excitedly.

"Oh...well...um yes we did help a little...." Hermione said downplaying her own excitement at how pleased Cassandra clearly was to meet her.

"I know you got a job at Hogwarts but do you two still help Harry Potter with his private wizard detective agency?" Cassie asked almost jumping up and down with joy.

"Oh well Harry sometimes gets in touch when he needs a hand," Hermione said beaming. Harry had tried working for the ministry but found their Auror department far too restrictive and had branched out on his own.

"Oh Hermione you've made a friend," Luna said interrupting the pair as she finally managed to get away from the large crowd of children that had swarmed her and made her way over to them.

Luna and Hermione talked with Cassie for a long time about her life at Sunnyvale and what games she liked to play, the books she loved to read until the little girl hit them with a rather blunt question.

"Are you two...going to take me home?" Cassie asked crossing her arms and looking from a beaming Luna to a somewhat shocked Hermione. Cassie had a fierce determination in her eye.

"Oh...well...we need to get to know each other a little better first...maybe you'd like to come on a few day trips with Luna and me," Hermione said blinking rapidly her heart pounding as Cassie got a huge smile on her face.

"Oh yes, please! Can we get Ice Cream from Daphne's over by Weasleys Wizard Wheezes? I'm going to get my coat and tell miss Carter! Miss Carter! can I have to mummies please!" Cassie shouted bounding off the swing and running into the main building of Sunnyvale before Hermione or Luna could say anything.

"Are you okay Hermione...you look a little peaky?" Luna asked taking her hand and helping her up off the swing.

"Bloody terrified," Hermione laughed and Luna squeezed her hand.

"Together" Hermione and Luna said as they made to walk into the orphanage and see if Miss Carter would sign off on this day trip. Pink and Blue hoping that they might be joined by 'Purple' and two might become three someday soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow feels weird to finally get to mark this as complete....honestly I probably need to edit a lot of it and its basically a first draft but i'm pretty pleased with myself haha I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for reading as always. I don't have other stories planned atm and doubt they would ever be as long as this again but if anyone has another femslash pairing involving Hermione they'd like me to do maybe a one-shot on or something? i'm open to prompts and suggestions. bye for now :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it through my nonsense.  
> if any part of it was in any way good please let me know and if you want this bizarre tripe to continue again let me know. id enjoy some reviews I think...if you have time.


End file.
